Running From My Past and Into Your Arms
by SoftballQueen12
Summary: Sachiko Akahoshi was a long lost princess. She escaped with her guard, Akame Fujioka, and fled to Japan. There she lived with the Fujiokas and was homeschooled until she turned 15, then attended Ouran. Everything was going smoothly until the host club crashed into her life, bringing her into an adventure of love and friendship, making her question everything she thought she knew.
1. Chapter 1

**This was a spontaneous post and I'm not sure about this fic but I know I want to write it so here it is.**

* * *

It was the worst day of my life.

The sun had set, causing a frigid, winter air to settle over the small palace I called home. The luxurious coat I had on easily kept the chill out of my bones. It was made of a fine material imported all the way from China. It was a light blue and reminded me of a clear sky on a warm summer's day. I preferred winter, but sometimes it was good to have a little bit of warmth for the crops to grow.

I looked up at the thousands of stars that dotted the sky with a small smile. They were silver and bright, providing light for the palace guards that stood watch during the long nights. Though, it was cloudy. Mom said she thought it was going to snow and she was right. As I walked under the archway and into the gardens, the smallest flake of snow landed on the ground. She always predicted the weather well.

Soon enough the one flake had increased into many, and a full on blizzard was taking place. My escort, Akame Fujioka, ushered me through the gardens, not giving me any time to admire how the plants looked with beautiful, white snow falling on them.

" We must hurry, Miss. " She said and I lifted my heavy skirts and walked faster, disgraceful and hurried. Mother would've taken away my free time and made me do more school work had she seen me.

" Good evening, Princess Akahoshi. " The guards at the doorway bowed politely as we hurried into the throne room. Akame brushed the snow out of my hair with her hand so I would look presentable to my parents who were starting dinner in fifteen minutes. I was supposed to look dazzling and proper for the guests they always had, but I barely managed to brush my hair and slip into a simple dress. The servants always fussed at me for that.

" You're mother and father will have my head if you're late. " She put her hand on the small of my back and ushered me through the grand room that had crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and heavy, velvet curtains that lined the tall windows. My heels clicked on the marble floors as I made my way to the dining room.

The halls I passed through were open and lit with the scarce bit of moonlight that filtered in through the large windows. I could see the beautiful snow falling, the flakes so big they looked like angel feathers floating down from heaven. I wish I had stopped to admired them, but I was forced to keep walking by my guard.

We came to a set of big, oak doors five minutes later. I plastered a fake smile on my face as Akame opened them with a loud creak.

" Pardon my tardiness. I was caught in a storm. " I said, striding in with graceful steps. The table was just as full of nobles and upperclassmen as ever with my mother and father at the far end. They smiled at me as I walked over and shook my coat off while handing it to Akame.

" That's okay, Sachiko. I hope you enjoyed your walk. " Mom said, cutting a bit of her fugu* and taking a bite. She was just as bejeweled as she always was, with elegant black hair laced with sparkly pendants. I smiled as I grabbed my silverware and cut into my food but don't take a bite. I hated fugu.

" It was lovely. The stars were so bright tonight. " I looked out the window behind my parents and smiled. One day I would be able to see the sky without the obstruction of any castle walls.

The adults started to talk about politics and trading agreements and I made myself busy with pretending to eat. It kind of reminded me of a translucent flower that had these pointy things poking out of the top. It wasn't appetizing and it never tasted good. Always too fishy for me.

" You aren't going to eat? " The guy on my left said under his breath. I looked at him curiously. No one ever talked to me during those dinners.

" It's not favorable. " Just as I said that, my mother face planted into her food. My eyes widened. Everyone at the table fell silent as they beheld their queen.

" Milady! " Akame hurried to my mother's side.

" Arisu! " My father stood from his spot and shook my mother's shoulders. She didn't respond.

Soldiers that were hiding in the dark corners rushed forward.

" Everyone, please exit the room. "

Five of the thirteen guests left, their faces pale with worry. The other eight smiled as they looked down upon my mom and the guy next to me scowled.

" She didn't eat it. " He said and his rough hand grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the chair. I winced as his grip tightened to the point of pain.

" What is the meaning of this? " My father asked, his silver hair falling in front of his eyes. A silent flame flickered behind his eyes, daring the man to harm me. The soldiers drew their swords; the sound of hissing steel filled the room. Then they took their stances and charged.

The man that has my arm pulled me into him and unsheathed a small dagger. He pressed it to my throat and drew a drop of blood that stained my lavender purple dress.

" One more step and I slice her throat. "

" Daddy, what's going on? " I asked, my voice quiet. My heart was pounding with each breath I took. I may have been naive at times, but I was smart enough to know that my life was in danger.

" Everything is okay, " Dad cast a glance at Akame, who barely acknowledged it. I gulped and focused on keeping my tears held back. Healers were swarming my mom, checking for a pulse. Their hands were steady despite the circumstances, and I admired them for that. Seconds later whatever I was feeling was replaced by an overwhelming sorrow as the healer shook her head no.

" You bastards! " My dad screamed at the men in the room. He charged forward with a yell and I felt the pressure on my neck increase but it dissipated a second later. I felt a hand grab mine and pull me away as the man crumpled to the ground.

" We must run. " Akame said as she pulled me towards the exit.

" What about dad? " I asked, my voice cracking as tears streamed down my face. _My mother is dead._

" He'll be fine. For now we need to get you to the helicopter. " The sound of clanging steel nearly drowned her out. I ran alongside her until my breathing was ragged and then I cursed myself for declining the training I was offered. I could hear footsteps pounding the ground behind us and I forced myself to run. The hallways seemed times longer than usual, and the stairs seemed to multiply. The paintings on the walls were a blur as we raced past.

We burst through the doors to the roof and out into the blizzard, towards the black helicopter. There was no way we could fly that in this weather, but Akame was determined. She helped me into it and climbed into the pilot's seat, pressing buttons and and flipping switched. She handed me this headset type thing and put hers on and started the engine. The blades started to turn until they were going so fast they were nothing but a blur.

" What about mom and dad? "

" I'm sorry, Miss. We must flee. " Just as she said it people ran out into the blizzard. I could barely make out their shadowy forms but Akame saw them and her brown eyes widened. We started to lift off of the ground and I heard some yelling. Men started to grab onto the floor of the helicopter and I shoved them off with my foot, my heel getting stuck in one of their eyes. I bit back a scream as he fell, taking my shoe with him. He would be okay, right?

" But my parents! " I said as we got far enough off the ground to be considered safe.

" I'm sorry. " She would've dropped her head if she hadn't been so focused on flying the helicopter properly. My dad would find me. I knew he would. He had to. Unless... Unless he's dead.

" Where are we going? " I asked, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands. When it didn't help the tears I stopped. The blood drying on my neck became a nuisance and I wiped at it, only irritating the small cut there more and causing a fresh drop of blood to roll down. I gave up and dropped my hands in my lap.

" To my sister's house in Japan. " She said, her brown eyes stern as she glanced at me. I had a habit of not doing the things I was told and defying my parents. Akame thought I would do the same thing.

Japan…? I went there once a few years ago. I didn't remember much. Just that my mom and dad went there to discuss something with a big family and dragged me along. They got a new I looked out over my kingdom—the people I was abandoning. _What's Akame's family like?_

" She has a daughter your age. You two could be friends. " She said, trying to lighten the mood. A friend? I had never had one. I was never permitted to go beyond the palace walls and the guards ensured that. In face, this was my first time seeing the land I live in and was sure to rule over one day. It seemed more barren than I expected. From the window in my room everything looked like it was flourishing and beautiful. From up here it seemed dead…Poor. Unkept.

" What's going to happen to my parents? " I asked as land gave way into ocean. Akame sighed and closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds.

" I don't know, Sachiko. " She used my name. She had never called me _Sachiko._ It was always _Miss, Milady,_ or _Princess Akahoshi._ " But for now, you are no longer an Akahoshi. You're a Fujioka. "

" Who were those guys that attacked us? " _A Fujioka._ I was abandoning my family name as well as my kingdom.

" Bad guys that will try to track you down. We have to disguise you as a commoner. " She eyed my hair, " That will have to go. "

My hair was pretty unique I guess. Not many people had silver hair paired with bright purple eyes.

" We can't do anything about your eyes, but we can cut and dye your hair. " She paused and took a deep breath, " I'm sorry. "

" You have no reason to be sorry. " I said, wishing I could curl into a ball and forget any of this happen. Maybe I could pinch my skin and I'd wake up in my large bed, wrapped in silky sheets.

But no.

This was my new reality.

I was vaguely aware of Akame nodding her head as I stared at the dark blue ocean, thinking about what my future would be like.

§

We landed in an abandoned parking lot. I had dried tears on my face and dried blood on my neck and dress with messy hair. I probably looked horrible. Akame still smiled at me as she helped me out of the helicopter, and she didn't let go of my shaking hand.

" It's only a block away. We can walk. " She said and I followed her through the parking lot. It was surrounded by tall buildings on all sides, so the helicopter was hidden from the people's view, but if they walked back here they would be able to find it.

I took my other shoe off and dropped it on the ground. My other heel was stuck in some guy's eye. I cringed as I remembered it. He was probably seriously injured or he could've died. I won't know. I would never know.

We walked through an alleyway that was littered with glass and loose papers. I hesitated to continue, my eyes darting from the filthy black pavement to the sharp shards of glass. Akame picked up on this and lifted me off the ground, carrying me easily. I was only ten; I didn't weigh much.

I could hear the sounds of cars driving by and saw them at the end of the alley. I had never been in one—only seen them from afar. They seemed so cool. _Is this what commoners use for transport?_

" I'm tired. " My eyelids started to droop.

" Just a couple more minutes. We have to get you cleaned up. " She started to walk up the stairs to an apartment complex. The building was plain and drab compared to the palace, but it was for a commoner. _Will the people here still be awake?_ Maybe I was just tired from everything that had happened.

Akame knocked on the wooden door as I rested my head on her shoulder. I felt bad for getting blood on her shirt, but I was half asleep by then so I didn't think about it for very long. There were footsteps coming from inside the room and then the door was pulled open. A man—or what I think was a man—opened the door. He was wearing simple sleep wear with is long hair pulled back into a ponytail. A little girl around my age stood behind him, a curious look on her face. She looked so much like Akame.

" A-akame?! " The man exclaimed.

" I'm sorry for the intrusion, Ryoji. " Akame said while putting me down then she dropped into a low bow. " My sister said she was welcome here if there was ever any trouble. "

" It's Ranka now. " Is the thing he replied with. Akame pinched my leg and I dropped into my first bow, well-aware that I should respect this man. He was the owner of the only place we could stay and he barely even knew us.

" I'm sorry, Ranka. " Akame corrected herself as she rose. I followed her example. " Can we talk inside? "

" Of course. " He stepped aside and we walked in. The room was quaint, with a cherry wood table in the middle. The walls were a plain yellow and seemed drab compared to the palace. " What's the matter? "

Ranka kneeled at the table and looked at his daughter, " Prepare some tea, Haruhi. "

The girl nodded and went into the kitchen. I kneeled at the table with the man, suddenly worried that I might get blood on something. I folded my hands in my lap as Akame sat next to me, feeling uncomfortable in this situation. _How should I treat this man?_ I wasn't a princess anymore, so I couldn't tell him what to do or get what I wanted from him. _How would a commoner treat him?_

" Ranka, something happened at the palace and we had to flee. This was the first place I thought to come. " Akame said as she bowed her head slightly. Ranka looked at me and the blood at my neck with pity flooding his gaze.

" She can stay. " Tears started to rise into his eyes as the girl, Haruhi, walks into the room carrying a tray of tea. She took the seat next to her father and sat the tea on the table, then poured us some tea. It smelled like honey and spices—chai tea maybe?

" Thank you. " I said, bowing my head as I grabbed the cup Haruhi handed me. Her big, brown eyes landed on the cut on my neck and they widened slightly.

" She can't be a princess anymore. " Akame said, wrapping her hands around the warm cup, " She'll have to be a commoner. It would be preferred if she could have her own tutor. She's already learned everything that most sixteen year olds know. Her hair has to be cut and dyed. "

Ranka nodded, " It was my wife's wish. I'll do anything. "

Akame's lip started to wobble, " I'm sorry I couldn't pack anything, but we were hurried. She'll be fine wearing anything, and you'll have to pardon the air of superiority she'll have for a little bit. She should be grateful enough that she'll accept anything you give her, but she loves the color purple and blue. Her favorite tea is raspberry, but she's a bit of a picky eater. I've been trying to make her grow out of that. "

Akame's voice was cracking by the end. I cocked my head at her as she turned towards me.

" I won't see you again. " _What?_ " Please, don't cause trouble for Ranka and Haruhi. "

She started to stand.

" Where are you going? " I asked, my hand catching the sleeve of her guard uniform. She couldn't leave me here.

" To slaughter the people that killed your mother. " Her face cooled into a neutral expression, " I'll come back to get you when it's safe. " And with that, she left the residence, leaving me with the commoners.

" Akame! " I screamed. She was the only person I had left and she was leaving me.

" Now, now, Sachiko. " Ranka said in a solemn voice, " You have to get cleaned up. "

Haruhi took my hand in hers, " We're here for you. "

She tugged on my hand until I stood and we went into the bathroom. The tiles were white and a small array of soaps were around the bathtub. It was small when you compared it to the one I had, but I couldn't keep comparing everything to the palace. I wasn't a princess anymore.

I was Sachiko Fujioka, a mere commoner in Japan.

§

 **Five Years Later**

My tutor left and I flopped back on the floor, my mind feeling numb. They had to have hired the smartest tutor for me all those years or I wouldn't feel like this. I was a genius but that tutor knew things that I didn't. When I thought I knew most of the coursework, he would dump something else on me and cause my brain to explode.

" Ugghh, " I groaned just as Haruhi walked through the door. She stepped around me and into the kitchen to fix herself a snack. I squeezed my eyes shut and remind myself that I'm taking the advance courses so I'll be able to serve my kingdom to the best of my abilities.

If I even had a kingdom anymore.

" How was your lesson? " Haruhi asked, returning to the room with a bowl of strawberries. She placed the ceramic bowl on the table and sat down.

" Same as always. " I opened my eyes and glanced at her. " Your hair! " I sat up so fast my head started swimming.

" Oh, yeah. Some kid put gum in it so I just decided to cut it off, " She said as she bit into a strawberry. It was very poorly cut and looked ragged. It was so long and beautiful before!

" We could've gotten it out, " I said, crossing my arms over my chest. " It wouldn't have been hard. "

" I was going to get it cut anyway. "

I huffed. I had to keep my hair short and dyed brown because I had to keep my disguise up. Her, she didn't have to. She was so lucky to be able to have such long beautiful hair! I really missed my silver hair and the it shined.

" Did you get into that school? " I asked, taking one of her strawberries. They looked so red and delicious; I couldn't resist eating one. She smacked my hand away and I giggled.

" The entrance exams are tomorrow. " Oh. So, they weren't last week?

" Pshh. " I said with a wave of my hand, " I knew that. "

Truth be told, I was tired of staying home all the time. The only moments I went outside were to go to the grocery store with Haruhi. I had no friends and Haruhi was always at school or studying. I was lonely.

" Can I take the exam too? " She stopped mid-chew, surprised, but then continued.

" I suppose you could, " Haruhi said, " But wouldn't that put you in danger of recognition? "

" I could get colored contacts. " I said, starting to get excited. If I went to this school, how many friends would I make?

" I don't see anything wrong with it. You can go with me tomorrow. " She said with a small smile. I smiled back and started humming as I glanced down at my notebooks. What kind of stuff would be on the test? What was the school like? Even if I was taking college courses and already knew all the high school stuff, I decided to study hard to get into that school.

Ouran Highschool.

* * *

 **I get so nervous when I post a new fanfic ugh. I apologize for the poor writing.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry if I get something wrong about the characters. I read and watched Ouran a while ago and I don't own the manga. I'm also sorry if I get anything wrong about the Japanese culture. I don't mean to offend anyone if I do.**

 **This will be eventual KyoyaxOC, though.**

 **I wasn't going to post this until next week, but I got impatient. I hope you liked it. Oh, and about how frequently I update, it depends on what happens with an injury I have. I hope to get the next chapter out within the next few days though.**

 **I'm going to go eat some food now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy. I didn't think anyone would follow this story or favorite it so thanks.**

* * *

I aced the test.

It was expected, of course. Studying for years under exemplary tutors approved by the queen—how wouldn't I ace the test? It was probably one of the easiest tests I had ever taken. Haruhi scored just below me, but the good news is we both got into the school on scholarship. Only the top two were allowed that, and we were the best.

" Can you believe it, Haruhi? " I squealed with excitement, " We get to go to a rich-kid school! "

She didn't even look up from her book as she replied, " Mhm. "

Geez. She studied too much.

I sighed as I leaned back on my hands. The test was last week and we were mailed our schedules today. Haruhi and I weren't in any of the same classes. It was going to be scary facing so many people my age when I'm used to talking to middle-aged storeowners, trying to get a bargain deal on cabbage. _What do I even talk about with teenagers?_ I was pretty sure they got people to do their shopping for them so conversing about how you got the lowest price on cabbage was out of the question.

Maybe, just for the sake of making friends, I could revert back to my royal ways. Rich people lived fancily, right? If I could make myself seem like I was worth more than I actually was, maybe I'd get accepted into one of their cliques or something. I just wanted one true friend to accept me for who I was.

I guess lying really wasn't the way to go then, was it? I would just be myself and see what happens. No lying or resorting to tricks. Just me. Sachiko Fujioka.

The one with her hair dyed brown and blue colored contact lenses hiding the way she truly looked.

What a way to start a friendship—lying.

I started wearing the contact lenses yesterday so I could be use to them in time for school but they still irritated my eyes and caused them to water. I would get used to it—I had to. The hair dye on the other hand...

I would never get used to watching the silver in my hair be taken over by this muddy brown. It wasn't even the color of melted chocolate, like Haruhi's. It reminded me of dirt in every way possible—dry, brittle, and a medium to dark colored brown. I had bought the wrong color dye but I had no money left to buy the right shade; unless I wanted to dig into the fund for my uniform but I would not do that.

The fund for my uniform actually didn't start out as that. It started out as the fund for advanced textbooks and expensive clothing that I hadn't worn since I was a princess. I had saved up a total of 250,000 yen from my job in the city and I was fully prepared to spend it all on the single uniform for Ouran. Unlike Haruhi, I wasn't okay with sticking out like a worm among vultures.

But I was still 50,000 yen short.

It had taken me five years of doing chores for people in the apartment complex to save up that much money. There's no way I'll get 50,000 yen in three days. I would have to go the first month without the Ouran uniform.

" Haruhi, " I said, " Are you going to do something about your hair? "

She patted her head, smoothing down a piece that was sticking up.

" There's nothing wrong it. " She said and I shook my head. There was everything wrong with it. If she wanted to blend in she would need to run a comb through it and snip the dead ends off. But I didn't say anything. She was free to do whatever she wanted, and I wouldn't judge her for it.

Haruhi didn't know I had 250,000 yen. No one did. I did the chores while her and Ranka were off at work or school. I felt bad at first—hiding money from them when they could've used it for something good—but I needed something from my past. Just one thing I could've clinged to so I didn't forget. A jewel or necklace. Perhaps I could've ordered something off the internet ( which we didn't have but I have my ways ) that came from the island.

Now it was going to something that would help me move on. I didn't want to forget, but I didn't want to dwell in the past and focus on all the things I had lost.

I wanted to consider all the things I had to gain. And let's just say friends was one of them. It was something I didn't have in my previous life—something I could have in this one.

" You shouldn't focus on making friends so much. " Haruhi said as she closed her book. I scoffed. " Focus on your studies. This is an advanced school. The classes will be more advanced than a normal highschool. "

I supposed she was right. My studies are important. If my mom saw me like this, worried about making friends, what would she have said?

I would just have to focus on both. An even divide. It's not like I had anything better to do.

" Alright. " I said as I stood, feeling my stomach start to growl. " Do you want anything? "

Her glasses slid down her nose and she pushed them back up. " No. Besides, we don't have anything to snack on. "

I stretched my arms above my head with an exaggerated groan. Looked like I was going to the supermarket. I was hungry enough to fry up an entire meal, but I'd stick to getting fruit and small things to snack on. Like a vegetable platter.

But, oh, what I wouldn't have done for one peice of fluffy, delectable cake topped with a creamy, vanilla frosting.

" I'm going to the store. " I said walking to the door and slipping my plain, black shoes on, " Do you need anything? " I ran a hand through my hair, frowning when it catches.

" Hmm. " She paused to think, staring somewhere at the wall behind me; maybe out the window. " I can't think of anything. "

" I'll be back, " I said, jerking my hand out of my hair, " If dad asks, say I ran away. " I flashed her a mischievous grin then grabbed my blue, leather purse off a hook on the wall. It had 2,000 yen in it, enough for me to get snacks.

The door opened with a small creak and I stepped into the sun. I shut the door behind me and headed towards the faded, wooden stairs. My stomach kept doing flips as I thought about Ouran. I could survive the first month of school without a uniform, I supposed. It would be hard and difficult, standing out. I would have preferred to stay in the background until I got to know people.

When Haruhi and I walk through those doors, we were going to stand out and be the source of gossip.

It didn't matter. Or, at least, that's what I told myself.

§

I was standing in front of Ouran Academy. It felt surreal after being homeschooled for years. There were so many people walking around and laughing together. The girls were dressed in beautiful yellow uniforms that looked like gowns. The boys were dressed in sleek, pale blue uniforms with black pants. Everybody walked with purpose and poise.

Haruhi and I definitely stood out.

We stumbled through the gates, wearing the first clothes we saw this morning. I had woken up late and skipped breakfast so I could get here in time and Haruhi just simply didn't care as long as she learned something. She was wearing baggy clothes with her hair unkept. If I didn't know her, I would have thought she was a boy.

I had barely managed to slip on some jeans and a shirt before I ran out the door while combing my fingers through my short hair.

We started to walk further towards the main building and I suddenly wished I had gone to orientation. This place was huge! It looked more like a college than a high school. The path just to get to the school looked impossibly long and the school itself reminded me of the palace I used to live in. Large and ornate. Without Haruhi by my side I would probably get lost.

" I'm in a different building than you. " Haruhi said while clutching her books to her chest and walking away from me. " See you later. "

I glared at her retreating figure as the butterflies that were dancing in my stomach turning to frogs. How could she do that to me? I looked down at the schedule held between my thumb and forefinger and swallowed my fear. I was the princess of a kingdom once, surely I could get to a class by myself.

I was wrong.

Moments later I found myself in a garden, surrounded by green hedges and flowers that were losing their color due to the autumn weather. A fountain was in front of me, spewing crystal clear water from a statue in a rather grotesque way, making it look like someone peeing. Weird. _I wonder if it's there as a joke, or if it has some sort of meaning?_ I shook my head. How could that have meaning besides trying to get a laugh out of some ignoramus?

The books in my arms had become heavy and I sat down on a nearby stone bench with a frustrated huff. School started five minutes ago! No one was around that I could ask for help or directions. I should have done it ten minutes ago when the pathways and corridors were jam-packed with people.

I put my head in my hands and fought down the panic that threatened to rise to my throat and choke me. It was just one class. There was no reason to get so worked up about it. But...I wanted to see if they could teach me something new. Was home room so important? _What even goes on in such a prestigious private academy?_

 _"_ Are you lost? " I heard a rough, male voice ask. I took my head out of my hands and fought the cringe that threatened to surface. That guy was _scary._

 _"_ Yea, sadly. Class already started, right? " I wondered why he was out in the gardens. He seemed to be an average height with an average build, but he had a scowl on his face even as his words came across as nice in meaning, but not in tone.

" Yea. Let me see your schedule. " He strode forward and took it out from in between my books without my consent. I resisted the urge to glare at him. I was trying to make friends. Glaring at someone just because they grabbed your schedule isn't a way to do that.

Confusion flashed in his hard eyes as a strand of his fiery red hair fell in his face.

" You're an A class? " He asked, disbelieving. I shrugged. " And you're a third year? "

" I'm just taking third year classes. " I said, starting to feel anxious. Does that not happen often?

" Just follow me. " He said dismissively as he threw my schedule at me. I hurried to pick up my books and follow him as he disappeared between two hedges. He was terrifying. I won't lie about that. But he seemed a little hesitant and lacking in confidence to me, like him being angry or mean is a mask he might wear.

" What's your name? " I asked as I caught up to him. I noticed the black corded necklace that had a gold coin-type thing and briefly wondered if it had any sentimental value to him.

He scowled at me over his shoulder letting me know questions wouldn't be tolerated before answering. " Ritsu Kasanoda. "

Whether I was supposed to know or recognize his name or not I didn't know. But I didn't. I probably wouldn't recognize any of the people I met here. I would have to do some research later and see what popped up. Getting some dirt on these people couldn't be bad.

" Sachiko Fujioka. " I said with a practiced smile. It was the smile I gave to nobles when my parents were trying to get a trade agreement.

" The scholarship student. " He said as we left the garden behind. My smile faltered.

I didn't say another word as he led me to the classroom. The walls in the building were a pastel pink. The hallway itself was enormous with grand stair cases that led to even bigger rooms. I took care to remember where we were and what turns we took so I didn't get lost on the way out. And if I did, I wouldn't be so shy about asking for help.

He pointed at a door, glared at me, then walked down the hall, carrying his bag over his hunched over shoulders. He had some serious self-confidence issues.

I turned and faced the dark, wooden door, my heart racing. I was going to be interrupting class. People would look at me oddly and judge me and I could be singled out as the weirdo that they should stay away from. I clutched my books to my chest with one arm and took a deep breath as my other hand came to rest on the golden doorknob. _It's now or never._

I opened the door and the room fell silent. The teacher turned and face me with an old and weathered face, an incomplete sentence on the back chalkboard.

" Fujioka? " He questioned, raising an eyebrow, " It's about time you decide to show up. Take a seat. "

I nodded and hurried to the only empty seat and sat my books on the desk. The guy on my right barely glanced at me as the teacher continued his lesson. His hair was solid black and his glasses were sleek. He _looked_ smart. I had barely gotten to observe how his actions and mannerisms were when I felt a pair of eyes burning a hole into the back of my head. I resisted the urge to turn around and ask what the hell they wanted and decided to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

I leaned back in my chair as I lazily got my notebook out and scribbled down fractured phrases about calculus. Seconds later I was bored and staring out the windows to my left. I could see the gardens in the distance, and more buildings and even a clock tower. This place was more ornate than the palace I had lived in.

I slightly shook my head to clear the thoughts and looked back at the blackboard. The teacher was writing down a formula he told us we had to remember, but I didn't write it down.

I had learned this last year.

§

I trudged out of the library, feeling exhausted. Rich people were so enthusiastic about learning it was almost ridiculous. _I bet the first years don't act like this._ These rich people were probably the heir to companies and families and only took their studies seriously when they had to straighten up. Otherwise, they spent their time goofing around like they have nothing better to do.

I walked past a group of squealing girls going the opposite direction I was and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

" I can't wait to go see the host club! "

" I wonder how they're going to start the new year off? "

" I just really hope Honey-senpai is. . . "

I was too far away to hear anymore. Host club...? This school even had one of those? I sighed. It didn't matter. I wanted to get home and eat and take a nap. Socializing was tiring. I talked to so many people today. About many things. Most of them were just curious how a little scraggly person like me was able to get into such a refined school. They actually called me scraggly.

I had nearly snorted when they said that. And I didn't snort.

If only they knew.

Haruhi walked out of the door to my right, carrying some coffee and grumbling about something. I thought I made out the words _Tamaki_ and _stupid host club._ What was wrong with her? I had stayed in the library to do some light reading before I went home, and I expected her to be there studying. Did she go to the host club? Haruhi wasn't the type of girl to go there.

" Haruhi! " I raised my voice as I neared her. Her head snapped up and I flinched at the evil glare behind her glasses. _Scarier than Kasanoda._

 _"_ You're coming with me. " She growled as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the direction the girls were going earlier. The buzz of the busy hallways got quiet the further we went, and the crowd thinned.

" Where are we going? " I asked, actually scared of where Haruhi was taking me. I knew it was illogical to feel that way, but I couldn't calm the erratic best of my heart. " Why are you taking me with you? "

" I need someone to keep me sane in this sea of idiots. " The growl was gone from her voice but the spite wasn't. We stopped in front of a door that had a sign hanging in front of it.

Music room #3.

A music room?

Haruhi had the lowest scores in music. Why would she have taken me...

My thoughts dwindled into nothing as she opened the door.

The room was grand. Pink walls and pink floors and a grand chandelier with couches and tables placed strategically where a group could be by themselves.

Girls were scattered about the room, accompanied by handsome boys. There were around six boys in total, each of them treating the girl they were with like they were the only ones that mattered. A pair of twins playing the part of incest said something and the girls sitting with them on the fuschia couch squealed. A little boy was sitting at a table, happily munching on some cake as girls smiled at him. A stoic figure was standing behind the boy eating cake, swooping in to wipe it off the corner of his mouth with his thumb, causing the girls to go crazy. The boy with glasses from my class earlier was here as well, jotting down notes in a notebook. A blond was sitting on another couch with girls surrouding him as he looked over and saw Haruhi and me.

" Haruhi! " He said, waving her over, " What took you so long? "

She slowly dragged her feet per and handed him the coffee. It didn't take much to theorize about what was going on. Poor Haruhi was being black mailed in to running errands for them. I couldn't let this go on. Haruhi and I may have not been directly related, but she was my sister.

" Sorry, senpai. " She muttered. _Senpai?_ What did Haruhi do to these people? Why was she calling this lunatic senpai? She would never willingly do this. She's lazy when it comes to anything except studying and she's completely ignorant to things like this. What the hell happened for her to come here?

All I knew is that one thing was for certain.

I was standing in front of the host club.

And Haruhi was their dog.

* * *

 **I felt like this chapter could've been more descriptive, but oh well.**

 **Reason for late update: I have tendinitis in my wrist and it was inflamed this past week so I backed off the typing. I'm actually not supposed to be typing right now, but I didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter so I wrote one.**

 **I barely skimmed over this as a proofread. Sorry for any typos.**

 **I'm still kind of molding Sachiko's character. If she seems scattered or inconsistent, I apologize.**

 **{ Review Responses }**

 **izzyd114 ~ thanks for favoriting and following. Glad you like it.**

 **Kairi671 ~ I hope this chapter was good enough.**

 **sallycoombs ~ I'm trying to write more. :)**

 **LunaLovegood'sBestFriend ~ I hope it's interesting. It was kind of a spur of the moment type of thing. Sachiko also had issues adjusting to commoner life. I was considering including flashbacks to show how that whole thing worked.**

 **{ End of Review Responses }**

 **I was so surprised when I checked the story yesterday and saw four reviews, six favorites, and twelve follows. My mind was blown. I didn't expect anyone to like this story so thank you so much for checking it out.**

 **Also, I haven't read Ouran Highschool Host Club in a while, so if I mess anything up, let me know and I will fix it. I do not want to disrespect the Japanese culture so if you notice anything that seems off let me know about that too.**

 **There was something else I wanted to add... I can't remember. Oh well.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the long author's note. I'm going to go eat lunch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I rewrote this chapter so many times and I still feel like it sucks.**

* * *

They had sent her for coffee.

That was it. They couldn't even get it for themselves! _What kind of insolent club is this?_

I turned around to take a step back and get away from this place as soon as I could but a pair of voices in perfect sync stopped me.

" Leaving so soon? " The twins that were practicing incest not ten minutes ago asked, stepping in front of me. They both had auburn hair and amber-colored eyes, and seemed to be about 175 cm tall, causing me to have to look up at them. It's not that I was short; I was just average. My height came in at about 167 cm.

" Yes. " I said quietly, making a move to walk around them, " I wandered into the wrong room. "

" We saw you walk in with your brother. " The one on the left said, causing me to pause my movements. _Brother…?_ I wasn't going to check, but I was pretty sure Haruhi was a girl. Sure, she didn't look like one, but everyone had always told me she was a she.

I decided not to reveal Haruhi's gender. I didn't know what she had gotten herself in, but I would help her out of it. If her pretending to be a boy would do that, then I would keep her secret.

He put his arm around my shoulders and ushered me forward. " Don't be shy. "

His brother copied him and said: " We won't bite. "

I resisted the urge to shrug their arms off and leave. I was here for Haruhi. I could deal with these twins and everyone else for the time being—along with the pink color everywhere. Why did they like the color pink so much?

The twins deposited me behind a couch, next to Haruhi. I glanced at her and cringed at the exasperated look on her face and the silent storm brewing behind her eyes. One more push and she would start getting a dark aura around her, and people would stay away. Her eyes slid over to mine and I offered a close-lipped smile, but she simply looked away. I shrugged.

My attention turned to the blond seated in front of me and the girls around him, awing over instant coffee.

" Ive heard of this before! " The blond said with excitement lacing his voice. " It's commoner's coffee. You just add hot water! "

The group of girls that were sitting on the couch across from him seemed to multiply, each one of them leaning forward with curiosity.

" So it's true. " One of them said, her hands clasped in front of her in anticipation, " Commoner's don't have enough free time to grind their own beans. "

I gritted my teeth as the girls behind her nodded. Was that how I treated people when I was a princess? They talked so lowly of us—like commoners were another species entirely. If anything, we were the normal ones. I mean, who cared about what material their teacups were made of?

Not that I had used to, or anything.

The twins and the guy from my calculus class came over, a group of girls following them. It was getting crowded, and I was getting thoroughly annoyed with how they continued to put us down. _It's just ignorance,_ I told myself. It wasn't like they were doing it on purpose. Indirectly insulting the common class.

" Commoners are pretty smart. " The boy from my class—who was standing to my right—said, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned forward, looking at the container. One twin was on his right, leaning on the back of the sofa and the other was doing the same, just on Haruhi's left.

" 100 grams for 300 yen? "

" That's a lot less than we normally pay. "

Obviously. They probably had the beans imported from Brazil or some other place like that.

I glanced at the container of coffee. We had some of that at home. In fact, I was planning to drink some of it when I got there. Coffee, strawberries, and a nap. It sounded blissful. Preferable over watching rich brats converse about something that's cheap. It wasn't that big of a deal.

They should have all acted like the girl that was sitting on the left of the blond. She was quietly sipping on her tea, minding her own business about the matter. I wish I could've be that nonchalant.

" Geez, " Haruhi said, " Sorry for not getting the expensive kind. Do you want—"

" No. " The blond said, abruptly standing, causing my line of sight to be directly at the back of his light blue uniform. " I will drink this coffee! "

Everyone gasped.

And now they were clapping.

He put a humble expression on his face and raised his hand slightly, in acknowledgment of their applause. Haruhi looked the same exact way I was feeling: disbelieving and very annoyed.

" Alright, Haruhi! " He turned towards her, " Get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee. "

I glared at him as he and everyone else walked away.

" Oh, Tamaki. " The girl that was quietly sipping on tea says, sitting it down on the saucer that was next to the bunch of roses. " Now you've taken the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it. "

Haruhi looked down at her as the girl turned and smiled.

" Oh I'm sorry. I'm just talking to myself. " She said and I frowned at her. Her smile was fake. The way she forced politeness into her voice was sickening.

I grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her away. I didn't know who that girl was, but I didn't trust her. She seemingly looked down at everyone she talked to, placing herself above them all. Arrogance. I couldn't stand arrogant people.

" I hate these damn rich people. " Haruhi mumbled as I pulled her towards the blond guy, Tamaki. He had gotten four cups and placed them on a table that had a white tablecloth. It was bright due to the large window behind it and I tried not to squint as I approached the group.

Haruhi stood next to Tamaki and grabbed a spoon and the small container of coffee. I barely watched as she put a spoonful of the brown substance in each cup. I walked away, bored and annoyed and wishing I could just grab Haruhi and leave. But, I had chosen to go to this school. I had to deal with them.

So I chose to lean against one of the pillars in the middle of the room, next to a table piled high with sweets. I looked at the fluffy delectables, my stomach starting to growl. When was the last time I had had a piece of cake? It wasn't that we couldn't afford it—I could've bought some if I really wanted it—but Haruhi and our dad didn't care much for sweets.

" Do you want some? " The kid from before asked in a rather high-pitched voice while clutching a bunny to his chest. He looked up at me with big, light brown eyes. He was wearing a high school uniform, but he probably stole it, right?

" Um, " I said, looking at the cakes one more time, " No, thank you. "

" Do you want to see my Usa-chan? " He held up his pink bunny and I smiled softly at him. It was an adorable bunny, but a useless possession. It wouldn't benefit him at all, and it just took up space. It must've had sentimental value to him.

" It's cute. " _How old is he?_

He smiled and started giggling as he went over to the couch, next to the stoic boy. These people were weird. _Did I act like this all those years ago?_ I hoped not. I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut, thinking about how comfortable my bed sounded at the moment. At this rate, I would get home and have to do homework. No time to take a nap.

The feeling of being watched caused me to open my eyes, and I saw Haruhi talking to the person from my class right across the room. Maybe I could convince her to leave. She didn't look like she was having any fun. In fact, she looked middle annoyed as the boy approached her and held his bunny in front of her face, smiling and being polite. Truth be told, Haruhi looked a little dazed.

I pushed off my spot and walked over to the three just as the boy hopped away and jumped on the sofa, wallowing in some girl's lap. She seemed to be enjoying it so I didn't get too angry about it. That's not how you treat a lady.

" Haruhi, " I said when I was standing next to her. I felt the guy next to her eyes on me, but I ignored him and continued to talk to the person that had become my sister in the past five years, " When are we leaving? "

She opened her mouth to talk but he interrupted her. " Has he not told you? " He asked, looking down at me with brownish-grayish eyes. I shook my head no. " He broke a very valuable vase. He's now serving the host club to pay off his debt. "

" So… " I trailed off, trying to force the next word out of my mouth and associate it with Haruhi at the same time, " He's the host club's dog. "

He smiled as he answered: " Yes. " His voice sounded too cheery for me, too happy to have someone act as a servant to this club. " I'm Kyoya Ootori. You're Sachiko Fujioka, right? "

" Yea, " I said, glancing at Haruhi who was hugging the stuffed rabbit to her chest. " How long will he have to do your errands? "

" Until he graduates. " Kyoya said, clutching a black notebook under his arm. Haruhi seemed to sag with this information, but I could tell she already knew. She had gotten herself in a bit of a dilemma, hadn't she? I wouldn't help her out of it, lest I risk upsetting one of these rich people and getting on their bad side. They could probably pay the police to have me arrested.

" You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd. " Tamaki said, sliding closer to her. I narrowed my eyes at him. " You need a makeover or no girl is going to look twice at you. "

I raised my eyebrows at Haruhi, who just scratched her head.

" Yea, well, I'm not trying to get girl's attention. It's not important to me. "

Tamaki looked shocked. " Are you kidding me? You have to learn how to be a gentleman, and please the ladies, like me. " A dazzling smile.

" Yea, Haruhi. _Please the ladies. "_ I said, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. She just kept slouching, maintaining her poor posture.

" See? " Tamaki said, grabbing my hand and being completely ignorant to my sarcasm, " Your sister understands. Maybe she'd let you practice with her. "

I looked at Haruhi and batted my eyelashes, smiling. She just looked at Tamaki with tired eyes.

" I don't see how appearance is all that important. All that really matters is what's on the inside, right? " She said, turning her attention back to the rest of the club. Tamaki's expression dropped, " I don't see why you even have a host club like this. "

He recovered easily. " It's a cruel reality, isn't it? " Haruhi glared at him and I was trying not to laugh. " It's not often that God creates the perfect person inside and out. "

He kept spewing crap about how he was blessed and how Haruhi should console herself. I bit my lip and glanced over at her as he said he would help her and they could spread beauty throughout the world along with the host club. She had her hand under her chin and seemed to be thinking hard as he picked up a glass and told her how to set it down properly, without making any noise.

" There's a word for people like him. " She mumbled. " A pain in the neck? "

" No… " I said, " Narcissistic? "

She shook her head as he walked over and said something about how important a glance from the side could be.

" Obnoxious. "

Tamaki drifted over to a corner and hugged his knees to his chest, depression pouring off him in waves. I chuckled to myself. Haruhi was right. He was obnoxious—but everyone here was. Not that I could complain. How would I feel if someone begged to come over to my house then completely dissed everything I owned?

I'd feel like crap.

The twins from before laughed and put a hand on her head.

I swear I saw rose petals drifting down from the ceiling. It made Tamaki look even more narcissistic than before. Was someone being paid to hide in the space between the ceiling and the next floor and drop petals on to these people? It wouldn't surprise me. It _did_ make them look a little more….amorous. Not just that, but there were roses everywhere. In vases on the stands and tables, red and luxurious.

" I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai. I guess your lesson did strike a small chord with me. " She looked sheepish, or maybe she was just trying to make Tamaki feel better. Most of the time it was hard to tell what was going on inside her head.

He stood, then whirled around and held a hand out, smiling at her, " It did? Let me teach you more, my friend. "

How did he get over his sadness so quickly? Why did he get sad so easily? You would think that one simple little comment from Haruhi wouldn't be enough to—

 _What if?_ It seemed highly unlikely, as they had just met, but it was possible. My mom always said something about how her and dad first met. _It was like love at first sight…_

" Boss? " The twin on Haruhi's right said.

" Call me king! " Tamaki said, enthusiasm altering his tone. Of course, he probably sounded like that all the time and I just didn't know it.

" You can teach Haruhi all the things about being a host, "

The other twin finished the sentence, " But he's never going to get any ladies if he doesn't look the part, " He walked in front of Haruhi, " Maybe if we take these glasses off… "

" Hey! " Haruhi said, reaching for the old things the twin took off her face, " I need those! "

The twin's eyes widened and I grinned. Haruhi was actually pretty when she didn't have those glasses on. Maybe with their influence she could be a little more feminine.

Tamaki pushed his way past the twins and beheld her with a intake of breath.

Then he snapped his fingers. " Hikaru! Kaoru! "

" Yes sir! " The twins saluted and then grabbed Haruhi and hauled her out of the room through the double doors.

" Hey! " I exclaimed, " Where are you taking my si—brother? "

Tamaki barely glanced at me before he turned to Kyoya, who had his phone out. " Call the hair stylist! "

Kyoya listened. Then Tamaki turned to the tall, stoic boy and said, " Mori-senpai. Go get some contacts. "

Mori took off in a jog. I was left, turning around and watching as they darted back and forth, grabbing things they think could help Haruhi. _Are they actually considering making her a host?_ She wouldn't make a very good host. There was always the chance that she could get better at being nice, but I didn't know.

" What about me, Tama-chan? " The kid asked, on his tippy toes and eager.

" Honey-senpai, " Tamaki said, " You go have some cake. "

The kid's demeanor dropped and he trudged over to the table and dug into some cake. Tamaki called him senpai, meaning he's younger than Honey. But Haruhi called Tamaki senpai, meaning that she was younger than him. Was that kid-like person a third year?

" Sachiko-kun, " Tamaki pointed at me and my eyes widened. I was not going to do anything for these buffoons on their hopeless quest for saving Haruhi. I didn't even know Tamaki knew my name. " You're job from now until Haruhi graduates is to make sure he maintains his new appearance and demeanor. "

Easy enough. Possibly. " Of course. " I smiled sweetly. His eyes widened slightly but he shook his head and started walking towards dressing room. _What was that about?_

I shrugged and followed him. If I help them, will it accelerate the process and I could go home? But if Haruhi became a host, I'd have to watch after her. There's no way I was going to leave her by herself in this club. First, you had a scheming genius, mischievous twins, an adorable third year and his ' bodyguard ', and lastly, you had an overly-enthusiastic, narsissictic blond.

I didn't trust these people one bit. Especially not with the last bit of family I had left.

Not that much could go wrong, but you never knew with these rich people. They could find a way to blackmail Haruhi and make her their servant forever—not just through highschool. Plus, they're used to getting their way. Haruhi only listens to herself and her friends. She could say she wasn't going to do something they really wanted her to do and they could force her to do it. Against her will. That was like a non-sexual version of rape.

I felt like I was being a bit too paranoid.

In the dressing room there were curtains up, and I heard some shuffling behind them. I was tempted to just walk in there, grab Haruhi by the shoulders and demand her tell me what the hell she was thinking. She had a mind of her own. If she wanted to go against them she could. I didnt have any power from my position right now, but I could get it. Easily. I'd just have to get into contact with Akame.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the far wall as Haruhi changed into her uniform. It'd still be a few months before I got mine. The fact that Haruhi got a uniform before me was baffling, but it didn't bother me much. The only reason she was getting it was because she was becoming a host. A host can't look like they just rolled over and walked to school—which was essentially what she did.

" Your _brother_ is rather difficult to convince. " One of the twins said as they approached me with long strides. I nearly groaned.

" Yea, your _brother_ didn't like the idea of changing. "

They knew Haruhi was a girl. It didn't surprise me. It didn't take a genius to differentiate between male and female. I was actually surprised that Tamaki hadn't figured it out. He _did_ seem to like Haruhi. A lot.

Or maybe he was just enthusiastic about making friends.

" Haruhi, " He said, walking towards the curtain and lifting a hand.

" Just a moment! " I said, pushing off the wall with my heart beating rapidly in my chest. " You can't just walk in there. Be patient. "

" It's not like— " He started, but I cut him off.

" It's disrespectful to Haruhi." My voice was firm. If he walked in on Haruhi, he would see her half-naked. There was no way I was letting anyone see that.

He looked over at Kyoya who had just walked into the room.

" She is right. " He pushed his glasses up.

" That's not what I was thinking. " Tamaki said, crossing his arms over his chest and starting to pace. " How much would our business increase if we had a female host? "

I nearly choked.

" We could make everyone happy, instead of just girls. Who knows? Maybe the girls would request her too. "

" W-what? " I stuttered out. Me? A host? No. It couldn't be much more different than playing nice with the kids of nobles, but it would remind me too much of when I was a princess. I could slip into old habits.

" It could be very beneficial to the club. "

Sure, I would make friends but this wasn't how I wanted to do it. A _host?_ Catering to boys? The question is, how badly did they want me to do it? If they wanted me to do it bad enough, I could help Haruhi reduce her debt.

I steeled my nerves and crossed my arms over my chest. " How would it benefit me? "

Tamaki's violet eyes met mine. " You would have boys pawning for your attention. Is that not enough? "

I shook my head no. " That's not really all that beneficial. "

He started to look desperate. _He really wants me to do this._ " You would get a uniform. "

I uncrossed my arms and held them at my waist, clasped together. With my head held high, I demanded, " Every person that requests me is one less that Haruhi has to get. "

" Deal. " Tamaki said, striding towards me and taking my hand. " Welcome to the Host Club. "

Then he turned and pulled back the curtain, revealing a half-dressed Haruhi.

* * *

 **Heyyyy I'm back. It's going to take me a while to find a groove with this story and get used to writing a different way. Please give me a few chapters.**

 **Also, to the guest that reviewed last chapter, thanks for the criticism.**

 **I feel this chapter wasn't that good. I'm still kind of sort of setting something up. And I haven't read much OHHC fanfics so I feel lost when I'm writing. I'm working on it. I promise. The only thing I know for sure is that it's going to get better.**

 **Sorry for the bad chapter and the late update. I'm going to go read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heylo I am here**

* * *

The uniform fit perfectly, surprisingly. The feeling of being in a dress for the first time since that night caused me to hold my head higher. As I looked in the mirror, the blue eyes seemed out of place, and the brown hair made me want to cringe. This wasn't me. It had barely been more than a day and I was already wishing I could be myself. I wanted nothing more than to let the dye fade away, and to take my contacts out.

I ran my hands down the soft fabric, smoothing it down. It was comfortable enough, and the black dress shoes weren't out of place. I felt weird not wearing converse, but I'd get over it soon enough.

With a deep breath, I walked to the curtains and pushed them open. Haruhi was standing near the wall, ignoring Tamaki and his efforts to persuade her to wear a dress. I had heard them while I was changing, and I was chuckling the whole time. Tamaki seemed a lot like dad.

She perked up when she saw me and strode over, Tamaki keeping pace behind her. His face still seemed to be tinted pink and I grinned at Haruhi. I wasn't going to tell her what I suspected of Tamaki, and I didn't think he knew either. They both seemed clueless about his feelings. Haruhi simply seemed annoyed by him—but maybe that would change.

" Sachiko-san! " Tamaki said as he neared me, " Tell Haruhi she should wear more dresses. "

He let his fingers trail underneath Haruhi's chin, bringing her face close to his, " I think she would be beautiful, like a princess. "

Haruhi kept her face neutral, bored even. But I could almost hear the girls squealing in the background. They didn't even know Haruhi, but it didn't matter to them. They just wanted to see Tamaki.

" She doesn't listen, Tamaki. " I said as he pulled away from her, " I can't influence her, no matter how much I try. "

" I'm fine the way I am, Senpai. " Haruhi mumbled before she turned her attention to me. Before she could talk, I held a hand up to prevent her from whisking me away on some other grand adventure.

" When are we going home? " A small whine entered my voice before I could stop it. Haruhi grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door.

" Gladly. " Our steps echoed through the room and I felt most of the eyes on us. We were so close to the door, the golden handles gleaming with light as Haruhi reached out and grabbed it. My mind was set on a nap and a snack and that cup of coffee.

" See you tomorrow, Haruhi-kun, Sachiko-san. " Kyoya said as Haruhi pulled the door and we walked as fast as we could away from the host club. For a moment, I couldn't help but think about that tone in his voice and how much it sounded like a threat.

" You have some explaining to do. " I said, my voice firm as Haruhi dragged me through corridors and past people lingering in the halls. What kind of mess had I gotten myself into? A host club wasn't particularly where I wanted to spend my time, and now, I was helping Haruhi with her _debt._

" Later. " She said as we left through the main doors. I saw Ritsu and waved only to get a grimace in return. Maybe he was trying to smile—I didn't know. I was simply focused on trying not to trip. The shoes had a small heel, and I hadn't worn something like that in ages. I was slightly off balance, but Haruhi didn't care as we passed the trees that lined the sidewalk and through the front gate.

I realized, as we were walking the few blocks to our house, that I had left my bag in the music room. It had my I.D. in there and my lunch money and my clothes that I had changed out of. At least I wasn't stupid enough to keep my _real_ I.D. in there. That would've been a huge issue. If that had happened, I probably would've turned into a master sprinter and retrieved it in twenty seconds.

A surge of annoyance filtered through me, mixing with anger. I hated being dragged around and Haruhi knew that. It reminded me too much of….

" Slow down! " I jerk my wrist out of Haruhi's hand and slow to a stop. She turned to face me, her face pale and annoyed. I gritted my teeth and fought the scowl that threatened to decorate my face. " Tell me what happened, _now. "_

She took a deep breath and exploded into the story, " I was looking for a quiet place to study when I stumbled into the music room. They thought I was a guy and they kept trying to do their host things and I was backing away when I knocked over a vase. A very expensive vase. Now I owe them a lot of money. "

I crossed my arms over my chest as a car sped by.

" I'm sorry you got dragged into this. It's my debt, I should be the one to take care of it. "

" No, I said I'd help you, and I meant it. " I put a hand on my forehead, starting to feel exasperated rather than frustrated and angry. I had barely had any contact with people my age, and now I was a host. How the hell was that going to work?

" I wonder what dad will say about this. " She mumbled under her breath before turning and walking towards the apartment—that was still a few blocks away. I resisted the urge to groan as I followed her, the new shoes rubbing my feet raw from where they weren't broken in.

Dad would probably be excited about it. He loved for Haruhi to dress up, just in girl clothes. How would dad take the news that she was posing as a _male_ host? He wouldn't mind; I didn't think he would, at least. He would probably jump out of his skin when he heard I was going to be a host. I wasn't necessarily looking forward to that conversation.

But, oh, the freaking host club.

A bunch of damn eccentrics.

Their one goal was obviously to _please_ the ladies, and for Kyoya he wanted to make money. They were charging for their services. What girl in her right mind would pay actual money just to be treated like a princess and held high by a boy?

Oh, yeah.

Rich girls with too much time on their hands.

I would have never gone to such a place if Haruhi hadn't pulled me into this mess of hers. It could've played out to my advantage, if I tried to do it that way. But, the thing is, there was nothing I wanted from them. Well, at least, everything they could have given me was material possessions, and although that would've been nice, it wasn't that important to me.

Even if I liked to dress up from time to time and I cared a bit too much about my appearance. Jewelry was too easy to lose.

I supposed I could have sold it. But, how would I have gotten it from them in the first place? I used to persuade people five years ago—learned everything from my parents. I had once almost persuaded a rich family from Japan to let their son be my betrothed. All it took was a show of how rich our kingdom was, and how I could benefit their family.

That was how most rich families were persuaded. Sometimes, they didn't harbor that greed and I had to use my brain and figure out what they really loved, and show them that we had it.

Of course, that was when I had more money than I could ever spend, and more time that led to boredom. Sometimes, I would just try to charm them with my adorable eight year old smile, but I found the promise of wealth is more prominent and wished for.

I walked up the creaky wooden steps and headed towards the apartment, trailing Haruhi, my feet barely leaving the ground. Actually going to a school and talking to people was so much more exhausting than staying home and studying with a tutor. It was probably more stressful too, I just didn't know. Everything seemed easy to me.

I shut the door behind me as I walked in and pulled my shoes off. Haruhi walked straight into our room and collapsed, her bag being dropped somewhere between the door and the room. I, myself, strode into the kitchen with and started to rummage through the cabinets. We were out of rice _and_ strawberries—my two favorite snacks.

" Haruhi! " I raised my voice so it would carry to the room and stir her from her light sleep, " We're out of strawberries. "

I heard her shift, " So go get some. " Her voice was muffled, like her face was pressed into a pillow.

I started towards the door, then remembered I had left my bag at school. I groaned and opened the cabinet again, searching through the packages of ramen for the coffee I was looking froward too. When I found the simple container I smiled slightly, glad to at least have one thing I wanted.

Then it hit me.

My bag was at school, along with all my books and homework.

What a way to start the semester off.

§

It was currently eight o'clock at night, and I was standing in front of Ouran. Haruhi was asleep and dad wouldn't be home for a while, so I was safe. Well, not really. I was about to break into the most elite school in the country. They could have private forces ready to storm in at the slightest disturbance.

Was I really going to do this just so I don't get behind on homework and lose a point on my grades?

Yes, yes I was.

The thrill of a challenge shivered down my spine. The first step was to get over the gate. Climbing was the obvious solution, but maybe they protected against that. Or maybe they thought people wouldn't be stupid enough to break into a school after hours.

Or maybe I was just being paranoid.

Glad I changed into my black skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt, I started to climb. Gripping the twisted metal and pulling myself up hurt my fingers—if it weren't for my ' I'm going to fight my way back into my own country ' phase a couple years ago I wouldn't be able to do this. Exhaustion wouldn't be the thing to cripple me. If I was going to go down, I would do it gracefully. Probably by falling off the gate as somebody yells " What the hell are you doing? " but I'd tell the truth. And that was graceful enough for me.

When I got to the top of the gate I pushed myself over and landed on the ground as softly as I could, but my ankles were singing. The school looked empty—no lights on and the fountains in the distance weren't running. All the administrators must've left a while ago. There probably wouldn't be any teachers or students, so I should be safe to go in there.

I wasn't not going to waltz in through the front door. There could be video cameras and other security measures. I was just glad I also decided to grab one of Haruhi's grey hoodies; I just wished it was black. It probably didn't help that I was wearing white converse. I wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

I cleared the thought about getting caught out of my mind. There was an easy way to get out of that if it did happen. What I was worried about, was getting past any defenses they could have. God, I was making it sound like I was trying to penetrate a naval fleet. It was just a school. That was it.

I took off in a light jog down the walkway. I pulled my hood up the closer I got to the school. I had taken my contacts out, so if any cameras caught my face they'd see purple eyes. Not blue. No one in this school had purple eyes except for Tamaki, and no one would suspect the ' King ' of the host club. I just wish my plan was foolproof. If I get caught, they wouldn't know I went to this school, and I would probably end up at the police station.

But, if I had my I.D. I could just show them that I was a student here. I just had to get to my bag first.

I got to one of the side doors minutes later, and I pulled a bobby pin out of my back pocket. Using the moonlight that was shining on the door, I put the bobby pin in the lock and start to pick it. It came natural to me, simply because dad would lock me in a room when I tried to run away the first few weeks of being in Japan. I would scream and yell—one time the police came to see what was going on. It was torture to me. I just wanted to see my _real_ father.

The door clicked open, shaking me out of my memories. I peered inside and saw a dark hallway, one of the smaller ones, but I recognized where I was. If I kept walking straight, the hallway would get more grand and I'd be heading towards the library. If I passed that I would come to a stair case that I would climb and eventually, if I remember correctly, I would come upon the music room where my bag is.

With a deep breath, I took a step in and shut the door behind me with a quiet _click._ My heart was pounding in my chest, the beat echoing in my ears. But more than that, adrenaline was coursing through me, elevating me and giving me the courage to turn and sprint through the corridor. I probably should've slowed down just in case someone was here, lurking in the darkness, but I didn't.

The windows were a blur of silver light as I passed them, smiling and biting back a laugh. My hood fell back as I skidded around a corner and into the grander hallway, seeing the stairs in the distance. I hadn't run like this for as long as I could remember, and it was fun. There was no one here to scold me about running and how ' princesses ' shouldn't do it. Or how it was impolite and inconsiderate to sprint down the sidewalk.

My breathing was coming hard when I got to the stairs, so I just walked up them. I had a cramp in my ribs and my lungs were burning—collapsing sounded so good at that moment—but I relished in it. I had never felt it before. The burning in my legs was familiar from the strength and agility training, but we never had any room to do the long sprints that I wanted to do. It was mainly quick change of direction things and self-defense techniques I was taught. This breathlessness was unfamiliar.

When I reached the top of the stairs I went right and stayed close to the windows, looking out at the gardens. They were as beautiful at night as they were during the day, if not more. There was a slight breeze and the leaves bent to its will. I couldn't imagine what this place would look like during the spring.

The windows gave way to a pink wall, and I saw the sign for the music room dangling above the door a few meters away. I sped my walk up to a slow jog, my nerves going haywire. I was really going to do it. My hand rested on the golden doorknob and I pulled on it, surprised to see it open. I had expected it to be locked, but apparently the host club wasn't worried about intruders.

The room was brighter than I expected, and I could clearly see the outline of my bag leaning against one of the many pillars. I let out a breath of relief and walked over to it, picking it up and shouldering it. I saw the tables and couches, empty. There was a piano that I hadn't see before in the corner, grand and black, gleaming in the light of the moon. I wanted to play it, or at least try, but I shook my head and turned before I could get distracted. The goal was to get in and get out as fast as possible.

I left the room the way it was and pulled my hood up again as I shut the door behind me. I ran towards the stairs, eager to try something. When I got there, I didn't slow down. Instead, I jumped and slid down the railing on my butt. Exhilaration was pumping through me, and I let out a little squeal that echoed in the large room. I put a hand on my hood to keep it from falling.

I reached the bottom and used the momentum as a boost and took off into a sprint. Did Ouran have sports teams? I would have loved to be a runner. The feeling of freedom as you run, like you could do anything, was beginning to feel like a drug.

My bag was bouncing on my back, the books inside jumping with each step. It seemed so impossible when I thought about it during dinner—breaking into Ouran and getting my books back—but now, it seemed like the easiest thing in the world. No alarms, no police force. Just me, sprinting through the halls with a grin plastered on my face.

When I got to the door I entered through, I slowed down and took a deep breath. I could have gone for some water, but I needed to get home before Haruhi realized that I didn't go to the store for strawberries. But, I did it. I got my bag from a school. It was the most fun I had had in forever. I thought it would be difficult—that was one of the reasons I did it. I couldn't complain that it was easy; I was just happy I didn't get caught.

I opened the door and my heart shriveled up and fell to my stomach.

" Fujioka-san, " The man at the front of the group of police said, his hand casually hovering near his gun, " You're coming with us. "

Stupid! Stupid and foolish to think I could get away with it.

" Um, " I said, twiddling my thumbs and looking down at the ground, " Can I call home? "

" Drop the bag and put your hands up. "

 _Dammit!_ Dad was going to kill me.

I took the bag off of my shoulders as one of them came forward and took it. I raised my hands above my head and took two steps forward. One of the five came forward and put handcuffs on me and I winced at the tightness of them. What were they trying to do? Break my wrists?

" You are under arrest, anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law, " He continued to blab on about the whole law thing but my mind was somewhere else. How did I not hear them? The sirens would have been a sign to sprint and leave as fast as possible, but I didn't hear them. I didn't see any flashing lights in the window, either. Was there a sensor on the door that I didn't see?

I was shoved forward towards the front of the school where the police cars were parked. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I valued my education and my position in society. Why did I risk it on some stupid bag and homework? I would rather have failed a class than go to jail. The answer came to mind about as soon as I thought it.

 _I wanted the thrill._

I still didn't think that was worth it as they shut the door on the police car. I felt confined, and like I was going to die. I supposed being expelled wasn't that bad of a thing considering I wasn't expecting to go to college in this country, but what would my people do if they found out their princess had been arrested for breaking and entering? What was I thinking? I didn't even know if Akame was ever going to come get me and take me home.

I stared at the passing cars and streetlights as I was driven to the police station, as a _criminal._

I really hoped dad wouldn't disown me for doing this.

* * *

 **Sachiko is supposed to be smart, I promise. But I've decided that she's not as rational as I thought she was. I didn't** **even mean for her to break into Ouran, but she did. I've decided to let her character develop itself, and this is what happened. She's shaping up to be a smart delinquent.**

 **Sorry this update wasn't out sooner.**

 **OH! Yesterday, I worked the plot for this story out so I have a general idea of where things are going now instead of being clueless. I'm super excited now.**

 **Have a good day, morning, evening, afternoon, night, I have to go shovel snow. Again. Ugh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I am here**

* * *

I stood there, grasping the chilly iron bars with clammy hands and keeping myself away from the few people in the cell. Most were scary-looking, with all black clothing and tattoos and muscles the size of my head. Why couldn't I go into the other cell where there was no one? Wasn't I underage? Couldn't leaving me in here with these criminals get me injured or something?

My stomach was a mess of butterflies and piercing shards of glass. I felt like I was going to be sick, and leer I was getting from the man with the goatee was not helping. Crying seemed like a nice thing to do at the time but it wouldn't help me any so I didn't do it. Besides, the fluorescent lighting in here would make the tear tracks on my face too prominent.

With each passing footstep dread filled my veins. I didn't want to stay there, but, what would dad say? He always said I was a good kid, and that one day I would return to my kingdom to rule like a proper monarch. I proved him wrong. I broke into the school for heaven's sake.

I wasn't going to regret it though. It felt good. For the first time in five years, I did something and just completely forgot about manners and what was proper and what wasn't. Yea, I had acted like a commoner for a while, but I was a more refined commoner. Back there, in Ouran, I wasn't trying to be someone.

I was simply Sachiko.

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hall next to the cells. I tensed up, hoping it was my dad yet scared about the fact that it could be. So when I see the cross-dressed male walk through the halls, looking like a woman, I felt relieved.

And utterly petrified.

The look on his face was enough to make me cower away from the bars. To a passerby it wouldn't have looked all that threatening, but when you had lived with him for five years, you picked up on his expressions. He would never scowl in public—he claimed that ruined a woman's beautiful face. Instead, he would smile, with the promise of a scolding lurking behind his hazel colored eyes.

The police officer leading him stopped in front of the cell, " Everyone back away form the bars! " He said, and we took a couple of steps back. I was smushed between to bikers, who seemed to be enjoyed the experience. Their sweaty bodies were getting Haruhi's gray sweatshirt damp, and caused a stench to sink in. I covered my mouth and nose with my hand and suffered as the officer took his time opening the door.

" Fujioka, Sachiko, " He said, looking right at me, " You're bail has been paid. "

The door opened with a squeal and I pulled myself out of the cluster of people. With each step, the look on dad's face got more intimidating. Suddenly the bikers didn't seem so scary anymore.

" Sachiko! I was so worried about you. " He forced the words out through gritted teeth.

" Hey, dad. " I said as the officer shut the door behind me. Someone reached through the bars and touched my butt, and I jumped forward with a squeal. " Let's go. "

Dad grabbed my hand, hard, and pulled me towards the door. We stopped in one room to get my bag from the holding place, and I barely had time to sling it over my shoulder before I was hauled out of the police station. When we got outside, the moon was starting to disappear, and orange streaks painted the sky. How long was I in there?

" I'm sorry, " I say as we started to walk towards the apartment, " I needed to get my bag. "

" So you broke into the school. "

" I wasn't going to let myself fail. " I looked down at the ground as the streetlights flickered off. Shame was pouring over me in waves.

" You're smart, Sachiko. You know better than this. " Dad said as we turned onto our street. Nobody was up yet, making the road somber and quiet. The only sound echoing was dad's heels clicking on the pavement. I didn't know how much longer I had until school, but I had to get my homework done, wash my uniform, and somehow get sleep.

That last one was debatable.

" How much was the bail? " I asked, readjusting my bag as our apartment came into view. What would Haruhi think about my mistake?

No, it wasn't a mistake.

Or was it?

I didn't know.

" 36,000 yen. " He said, starting to climb the old wooden steps. My heart plummeted. That was two weeks worth of work for him, and he spent it on me so I wouldn't have to stay in jail.

" I'm so sorry. " I said as he pulled out the keys from his purse. " How can I atone? "

" This was the first time you've screwed up, " He said as he opened the door, " Just make sure it doesn't happen again. "

Huh? I was getting off that easy?

I couldn't just not do it again. I had to do something to help my dad. I could always pay him back, but I had promised Haruhi I would help pay her debt off. I could give him the yen I had saved up. It's not like I needed it anymore. I had the uniform I intended to buy.

" I'm sorry. " I said, bowing slightly as he shut the door behind us. It was dim in the house. If I hadn't lived here I would have tripped over everything and probably broken a bone.

" I'm going to sleep. Staying up this late is bad for your skin. " He pat his cheeks softly and started to go into his room.

" Wait, just a moment, please. " I hurried into Haruhi and I's room and opened the small wardrobe, moving clothes and grabbing the small box in the back. It was wooden, and a medium weight. I lifted the lid off of it and counted out 40,000 yen. _I might as well give him a little more for his troubles and lack of sleep._

I faced him, holding the money in my hand and ignoring the snoring Haruhi. His eyes widen slightly when he sees it, but he conceals his surprise well.

" I'm sorry, " I said quietly while handing him the money, " I was going to use the money for my studies, but you need it to support us. "

He eyed it, and then turned and walked away, leaving it in my hands.

" I don't want your money, Sachiko. " He said, stopping in the doorway, " Don't forget how this could affect you, and your country. They're waiting for you, and it's my job to make sure they get a princess—not a criminal. "

With that, he left. I stood there for a moment, in the moonlight that was coming in through the window, his words echoing through my mind. He was almost right. The only problem was, I wasn't a princess anymore. I was simply a commoner attending a lavish school with my sister. Besides, my country was doomed anyway. I had heard things in the news, about starvation and criminals on the island. They needed someone to lead them, but what was I, a fifteen year old girl, supposed to do about it?

I sighed and slung my bag off of my shoulder while trudging towards the table in the main room. I needed to stop thinking about being a princess. It was pointless. As long as no one found out, I would be fine. But still, I hadn't thought about being a princess in months. Was it the luxurious school that brought back these memories, these thoughts?

I pulled out my books and put them on the table, starting to do my homework. In Language Arts I had to read; in math I had to solve easy problems; in history I had to review what we went over in class and write a short essay on it; in science I simply had to study the chemistry. All of it was easy, and should have only taken an hour. Then I could go sleep for at least two.

But by the time I finished, morning had already came, and with it, another eventful day at Ouran Highschool.

§

Haruhi walked into the room, wearing her school uniform. I had to admit—she _did_ look cute in the straight, black pants and pale blue blazer. It fit her, and she walked naturally in it. Like she liked cross-dressing.

It must have ran in the family.

My eyes started to droop as she looked at me, the form huddled over the table with a pencil held in her hand. If I hadn't gotten caught breaking and entering I could have gotten some sleep last night.

" You okay? " She asked as she walked into the kitchen to fix breakfast.

I made a noise. I'm not sure what it was, but I knew I would have to work through this if I wanted to stay at this school. I had to meet with the chairman, and that was scary enough without being delirious because of lack of sleep. I may have stayed up studying a few times, but I was always able to sleep all day afterward. I never had anything to do, and I could call my tutor and tell them I was sick.

This was different.

If I didn't show up, I would fall behind. I didn't plan on doing that. I had to remain the best in the class, so I could make my scholarship mean something.

" Aren't you going to mention what happened last night? " I asked her as she walked in the room with a bowl of rice. I eyed it, my stomach growling.

" No. Because whatever I say won't really matter. If you want to do it again, you will. There's no stopping you. " She said, sitting down across from me and setting her bowl down with a small _clink._ Steam rose in wisps from the bowl, carrying a delicate smell that made my mouth water. " But, I hope you're smart enough to know that you're better than that. "

I straightened myself and stretched my arms over my head. I finished my homework ten minutes ago, and I was ready to fall asleep. But when I checked the time I knew there was no point in it. I wouldn't get enough rest to last through the day.

" I washed your uniform, by the way. " She said, before digging into her rice with chopsticks.

" Thank you so much, Haruhi. " I said, nearly sighing with relief. I thought I was going to have to wear an unwashed uniform to school. " Oh, that reminds me. " I pulled Haruhi's gray sweatshirt over my head, " You should wash that too. "

She glared at me and I smiled at her.

" Fine. " She grumbled, shoving more food in her mouth.

" Was there any rice left? " I asked, forcing myself to stand. My legs were numb from sitting down so long.

" Enough for you. " She said and I strode—more like hobbled—into the kitchen and opened the rice cooker. Sure enough, there was some left. I grabbed a ceramic bowl and some chopsticks, and fixed myself some breakfast. " by the way, " She added, raising her voice so I could hear her, " You look horrible. "

" You don't have to remind me. " I groaned as I sat down where I was at the table. Before I ate I put all of my books away, and shoved my bag away. Going to school sounded dreadful, but I had to do it. I was the one that asked to do it.

" We're going to be late. " Haruhi stood walked back into the kitchen, putting her dish in the sink. " School starts in fifteen minutes. "

I started shoving food in my mouth and got it on my black shirt, and I would have groaned in annoyance if I wasn't in a hurry. Haruhi grabbed her bag and started to walk out the door. I jumped to my feet, leaving my bowl on the table as I ran into our room and changed as fast as possible. I nearly got strangled by the clothes a couple of times, but other than that it went well. I went into the bathroom and squeezed toothpaste in my mouth, cupped my hand and used it to get the cold water water, and I swished it around in my mouth. Seconds later I spit the minty concoction out and flew out the door and down the wooden steps, nearly tripping due to the heels. Haruhi was jogging to get to school, and I sprinted to catch up.

Nearly late, two days in a row.

We are the very definition of ' ideal students '.

§

" I heard someone broke into the school last night, " Someone whispered from nearby. I dropped my head and walked past them and into Ouran, trying not to attract attention. News of my charade last night had gotten around, and it was the talk of the school. No one knew it was me, thankfully.

I thought I had gotten away with it, and that I was off the hook, but as soon as I walked into my calculus class my teacher erupted.

" Fujioka! You have the audacity to walk back into this class? " He asked, clutching a text book so tightly I thought it was going to collapse under his grip.

I bowed slighly, unsure of what to say. I wasn't going to lie. " I apologize. "

He grunted and then faced the class and addressed them, " Would anyone like to take Ms. Fujioka to the Chairman? "

No one volunteered.

My face was flushed with embarrassment. Had they figured it out? The teacher wouldn't yell at a student for no reason. At least, I don't think so. I made it a point to look out the window as I stood in front of the class, not wanting to meet any of their eyes.

" Fine, " The teacher said, " Ootori, you do it. "

Was that Kyoya? Oh, great. He was one of the smartest people in the room. If anyone could put two and two together and figure out that I was the one who broke into the school, it would be him. How would he react? Would I be able to continue host club activities?

Not that I really cared about that, anyway.

Kyoya stood, looking mildly annoyed. I didn't look at him as he left the room, me following. The hallways felt colder than normal, but that could be the weather changing outside. I hugged my bag to my chest, needing some sort of comfort. At times like this, I really wished Haruhi and I were in the same classes. That way I wouldn't have to deal with Kyoya.

" I believe you owe me an explanation. " He said, looking over his shoulder at me.

I scoffed. " For what? "

" I'd like to know why I have to escort you to the Chairman. Not many newcomers meet him. "

" I didn't do anything. " I lied, going back on what I had promised myself earlier. Well, it wasn't exactly a promise, but I would have treated it like one.

Sunlight reflected off his glasses as he turned his head back forward, " I see. "

It was obvious he didn't believe me. I tucked my chin behind my bag, letting it cover half of my face. My head was pounding. But, the lack of conversation was causing my mind to focus on how tired I was, so I decided to initiate one. I just didn't know how it was going to go.

" You don't believe me, do you? " I asked as we went into an even bigger hallway than before—if that was even possible. His steps were long and full of purpose, and mine were stuttering for the first time in a long time. Each one of my limbs felt ten times heavier than they should've been.

" Not particularly. " He stuck his hands in his pockets as we approached a set of doors—large doors with ornate designs carved into the wood.

" You already know. " I said, figuring that him knowing wouldn't do much harm. He opened the doors with a glance over his shoulder, and we walked into one of the biggest rooms I had ever been in. Well, not really. But, it was _huge._

And sitting right there, at a desk in front of the window, was the chairman of this school. He looked familiar…. Kind of like Tamaki.

" Please, have a seat Fujioka-san. " He gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. They looked comfortable and fluffy—or cushiony, rather. I strode forward, focusing on not tripping over my own feet. It was odd to have to do that. Normally I was pretty balanced and stable. " Ootori, could you wait outside the door for her? "

Kyoya bowed his head, " Of course. " He said as he turned and left me with the chairman of this school. I focused on my breathing, and not passing out. My nerves were going haywire. Was I going to be expelled on the second day of school?

I sat down, glad and scared to find the chair was comfortable. If I fell asleep while talking to the chairman, it would be disastrous. The chairman himself looked a little tired himself. There were bags under his eyes, but his light brown hair was combed back, not a single strand out of place. He looked authoritative, and like he should be listened to. But there was something about this demeanor that reminded me of that damned host club ' king '.

" I am aware of the events that took place last night. " He clasped his hands in front of him, on the desk, and I ignored the thudding of my heart. Of course he would know. " Why, might I ask, did you break into the school? "

" I had left my homework and bag in Music room 3, sir. " I said, bowing my head slightly. Not necessarily out of respect, but out of shame. Now that I said it out loud, it sounded ridiculous. Stupid, foolish. He wouldn't want this type of student at his school. He wouldn't want _me._

" Ah, " He said, leaning back in his chair. A smile was playing on his lips. Normally, a gesture like that would calm me, making me think that maybe everything wasn't as bad as I thought, but my half-asleep mind kept going through all the possibilities.

" I apologize for my rudeness, and foolishness. " I said, staring at my hands in my lap. " It was idiocy. " _But it was fun._

" You were that determined to get your work done? " He asked. I nodded my head. I heard his chair squeak as he shifted. " Very well then. You are probably the most determined student we've had here—and the smartest. The most promising. I can't just let you go. "

I let out a breath of relief.

" However, you not only broke school rules, but the law as well. " His eyebrows creased together in thought and I sat there anxiously as he decided what my punishment was going to be. " I'm going to have to assign someone to you, to make sure you don't get into any trouble. "

I wasn't being expelled. I was about ready to started jumping with joy, ready to skip into the hall and smile at everyone. Being assigned to someone wouldn't be that bad. Not as long as I get to stay here. Maybe I could become friends with the person assigned to me.

" Who is to watch over me, sir? " I asked, looking up at him for the first time since I had walked in here. He was smiling softly.

" Since you lost your bag in Music Room 3, it would seem as though you know the host club. " _Oh, no. "_ How would you feel about my own son, Suoh Tamaki watching after you? It could benefit you both in many ways. "

Tamaki was his son?! And I didn't want that arrogant ass watching over me, but I had to agree. Mainly out of fear of being expelled.

" As long as I get to remain in the school. " I said, looking back down at my hands. How would that even work? Tamaki wasn't in any of my classes.

" I will rearrange your schedule to match his. You are to participate in host club activities along with him. " He said, turning his attention back to the papers on his desk. " Starting tomorrow, my son and you will be inseparable. "

" Thank you for allowing me to continue my studies here. I look forward to becoming acquainted with Tamaki. " I said, standing, assuming that was everything he needed to tell me. I needed to get back to class before the teacher has even more of a reason to hate me.

I bowed slightly then raised my eyes to his. There was something in them that caused a chill to go down my spine—fear. Cold and hard. Why should I have feared the chairman? He was here to make sure students reached their fullest potential. So why, was he looking at me like he knew something I didn't?

" You are dismissed. " He picked up his pen and started to write. I clutched my bag tightly and turned, heading towards the large doors. My heartbeat was erratic, both from joy and nervousness. My shaky hand reached out to grab the doorknob and pull the doors open, when his voice resonated throughout the room.

" Your father was a good man, Sachiko. " His voice had taken on a wistful tone. My heart lurched into my throat as I looked over my shoulder at him, finding him staring down at his desk, his gaze conveying sorrow. Was he talking about Ranka? No, I was just deluding myself. A man with as much power and wealth wouldn't care much for a simple commoner—even if that commoner was peculiar.

But he would care about a king.

I pulled the doors open and stormed down the hall, leaving a mildly surprised Kyoya behind me. How? How was this possible? I had been so careful—I changed the color of my eyes, hair, and I changed my last name. The only thing I refused to change was my first name, and that was simply because I liked the ties it had to the island. That was probably how the chairman figured out. If he knew, then would Tamaki know also?

" Dammit! " I nearly shouted when I got far enough from the chairman's office. I slowed to a stop and rested my head against the cool wall, hearing the lecture about Japan's history going on inside. This couldn't be happening.

What if word got out that I was here in Japan? Would those guys that killed my parents come and kill me too? Or would it be too difficult for them to do?

" What happened? " Kyoya asked. Every bit of exhaustion was leeched out of me, replaced by a panicky feeling. I had to tell dad and Haruhi what happened. Maybe they had told him and I just didn't know. But they promised they wouldn't tell anyone. Not even the chairman of an ornate school.

I felt a hand on my back.

" Sachiko, what happened in there? " Kyoya asked again, but this time he actually sounded like he wanted to know. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, then straightened myself out. This wasn't a time to be having a mental breakdown. I needed to get to class, and study, and worry about this when I get home.

" Nothing that would peak your interest. " I said, smoothing down my dress with my hands. My words were shaky, and Kyoya picked up on that. But he didn't say anything. " Let's just go back to class. "

He nodded and I let him lead us back to the classroom. I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the lesson the teacher was teaching, but I had to at least try. I was shellshocked, but I kept that off my face. Instead I painted a slight smile and walked with confident steps.

The complete opposite of what I felt inside.

* * *

 **BAM! I think I'm starting to solidify Sachiko's character. Also, please pardon any typos. I have practice and I'm not able to proofread this right** **now so... oops.**

 **Thanks for the favs and follows and review. You all are awesome.  
**

 **Woahhh how did the chairman know Sachiko's dad, omg. I know how he knows but you all don't so you guys can feel free to guess.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Have a good day, evening, morning, afternoon, night, I'm going to go to softball practice now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a shortish chapter**

* * *

School was boring for the rest of the day. Or, rather, mildly annoying.

Everywhere I went whispers followed, talking about the girl with blue eyes that broke into the school. Some people even had the audacity to approach me and I ignored them, not wanting to listen to their crap. This wasn't the way to make friends, but the idea of listening to their degrading comments made me want to shrink. I wasn't used to this. Standing tall and proudly was what I was good at, and now I felt too small to do it.

I trudged into Music Room 3, my feet aching and my mind jumbled. Strands of hair fell into my face as I walked. I didn't bother to push them away as I looked for Haruhi. Tamaki was fawning over her, trying to get her to wear dresses again, and from behind them, on the couch, the girl who obviously despised commoners was glaring at her. Hmm.

Jealous much?

" Sachiko-chan~! " Honey sang, grabbing my hand a pulling me towards a table. I bit back a groan, not in the mood to play host today, but let him drag me along anyway. There was no reason for me to resist, besides my own discomforts. Besides, I said I'd help Haruhi with her debt.

But, how the hell was I supposed to be a host?

For boys, it was easy. They just had to choose a stereotype and then flirt using that personality. But girls… I didn't even know. I guess I could have been myself, but that wouldn't work very well. Or at least that's what I thought. I would become a host for both boys and girls, and girls loved to have someone to gossip with. That was the easy part. But boys—they didn't like gossiping.

Was I going to have to choose a stereotype?

No, I would break the mold and be someone different. Even if it was just an act.

" This is Sachiko-chan, the new host. " He sat down on the red couch, his legs dangling. His bunny was clutched to his chest as he regarded the girls in front of him with a smile. An adorable smile. He uses his cuteness to his advantage. I sat down next to him, folding my hands in my lap and fidgeting with my fingers.

" Hi. " I said shyly. It wasn't an act. These girls looked regal. They could've given half the royalty I had seen as a child a run for their money. Beautiful eyes, long flowing hair, and a grace in their posture. But when they saw Honey, their cheeks tinted red and a smile spread on their faces.

" Welcome to Ouran. " One with sandy blonde hair said, smiling at me just as much as she smiled at Honey. I found myself smiling back.

" How have you been adjusting? " The other with the black hair asked, her green eyes friendly.

" It's… different. But I really like it here. " I said, wondering if they knew that I broke into school last night. I never confirmed it for anyone, but they all suspected it was me. Maybe these two didn't listen to stuff like that.

Or maybe they were just trying to be nice.

" How did you become a host? "

I tensed a little, sensing hostility in her words but the smile was still plastered on her face. I did my best not to narrow my eyes at her.

" Sachi-chan is Haru-chan's onee-chan. " Honey said, beaming up at me, " She was too cute for us to ignore when she tagged along yesterday. "

I smiled at him, thankful for him answering instead of me. I would've said that I was being blackmailed into doing this or something like that. I just, I really didn't like being a host. Hiding my true feeling was what I was good at, but that doesn't mean I like to do it if it doesn't benefit me. What was I going to get from lying to these two? It wasn't like they were some other country that we needed an alliance with, or that old lady on the corner market that was being stingy with the strawberries.

" Really? "

" I never would've guessed. "

Of course they wouldn't have.

" You two don't look anything alike. "

I could get their pity with a sob story. Then, maybe they'd feel bad and request me. As I looked at their curious faces, I decided I could get their pity with a sob story. Then, maybe they would sympathize and request me. But I had to put it in a way rich brats would understand.

" I was adopted into their small family when I was ten. " I said, my voice taking on a quieter tone as I look down at the hands in my lap. They leaned forward slightly, listening attentively. " Haruhi found me on the cold streets, shivering and sneezing. My parents were gamblers, and had lost the house to bad men. I'm sure they intended to hunt me down and make me follow my parent's path, into nothing but darkness, but Haruhi saved me. He took me to his house, and after a month's worth of paperwork, his father took me into the family. "

It was just a twisted version of the truth.

I ignored the constricting in my chest as I thought about my parents and the look on my dad's face when he saw my mom collapse. My hand drifted to the thin, pale scar I had on my neck from the blade of the man's knife all those years ago as I looked up. The two girls had tears brimming their eyes and Honey was clutching my sleeve, his lip wobbling.

" I'm going to stick by Haruhi's side to repay him for that debt. " I said, my hand leaving my neck and falling back into my lap. I still found it weird to refer to Haruhi as ' he ' when I knew he was a she. " He saved my life. "

" That's so… " One trails off glancing towards Haruhi who was striding towards the exit.

" Admirable. " The other finished her sentence for her.

" Sachiko-chan. " Honey said, his voice heavy. He climbed into my arms and buried his face in my shoulder. He started to cry and I was taken aback, surprised by how easily he just clambered onto me. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his small figure.

" Honey, there's no need to cry. " I said, one of my hands going to his head to pat his soft blond hair.

" But— "

" Mitsukuni! " Mori said, bursting into the room. His eyes landed on Honey, the small frame sitting in my lap, crying. A spike of fear pierced my chest, knowing that Mori would do anything to keep Honey safe, and that right now, it looked like I hurt him.

Honey slowly lifted his head from my shoulder and looked at Mori, his eyes glossy and tears falling down his cheeks in small drops. I took my hand off of him as Mori approached and reached out with a surprisingly gentle hand and wiped Honey's tears away. Almost like a caress.

" What's wrong? "

" It's nothing. " Honey dragged a hand across his face, erasing the tears the Mori missed. He was swept into his embrace, Mori looking concerned for him. Any other time I'd seen him, whether it be in the hall, class, or at this dreadful club, he's been stoic. Only when he's saw Honey did his icy front melt.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up, finding myself staring into the face of Tamaki. I ignored the slight surge of annoyance I felt at seeing his face, and at remembering what his father said.

" You look beautiful today, Sachiko-san. " He leaned against the back of the couch.

" Thank you, " I said, standing and brushing my hands on my dress, " Is there something you require? "

" The Chairman informed me of some information during lunch. " He grabbed my hand, " I'm looking forward to getting to know you better, Princess. "

He planted a kiss on my hand.

" P-princess? " I stuttered out, " I am not a princess. " _Way to go, Sachiko. Deny it so hastily and they will figure it out._

He released my hand but I could tell in his eyes that he knew something, just didn't say it. He simply smiled, and continued to hover over me. I needed to leave, simply because my heart was thudding in my chest. He knew. And his dad knew too. Coming to this school was a mistake. I should've remained homeschooled. Wasn't that what Akame wanted?

I was stupid. Foolish to think I could come to this school and trick everyone here. Now that one—two people knew, perhaps other people would figure it out.

" Pardon me. " I said to the two girls, but they were too busy squealing at the sight of Honey and Mori. I didn't understand the thrill of watching people do that. The idea was foreign to me.

I started to leave the room, set on finding Haruhi and telling her what happened. Each step felt like it required too much energy, and the fact that Tamaki was following me didn't help either. My eyelids started to droop but I forced them open, striding out of the room and into the hall.

" Where do you think Haruhi went? " A yawn forced its way into my voice, causing me to have to use my hand to cover my mouth.

" Perhaps she went to go get a girl's uniform from the school. " He said, hopefully. I looked over my shoulder at him to glare, only to realize I'm the one keeping him for the host club, the thing that he started. It's his club, and I was keeping him from it. My gaze softened.

I collided into a chest. As I stumbled back I felt like groaning, but I didn't. That was what I got for not looking where I was going. But we were in a wide hallway, and this person could've easily moved out of the way. Who did he think he—

Oh.

He was Ritsu Kasanoda.

And he was glaring at me like I just stole his food.

Not that I had ever done that to anyone before.

" Sorry, " I said, dropping my head a little. He scowled at me, actually scaring me a little, but I had seen worse from Haruhi. But before that, his face was softened, and he actually looked friendly, " If you didn't glare so much, you would actually be nice. "

Why did I say that?

Now he was glaring at me even more, even if he mouth was parted slightly in...shock? No I wouldn't say it was that bad. More disbelieving than anything.

He stormed past us, and I continued my search for Haruhi. The urge to ask Tamaki what the hell he meant when it called me a ' princess ' kept gnawing on me, and the sound of his steps behind me wasn't helping. Perhaps that's what he called every girl. Or maybe he did know. Being paranoid could be good, or bad. I'm hoping to be worried, but not paranoid. If I were to be paranoid, I'd stress over everything too much.

I had to ask him.

I stopped suddenly and turned to face him. He almost collided into me, but stopped at the last second, towering over me.

" What's wrong, Sachiko-san? " He tilted his head to one side as he asked the question, and I folded my hands in front of me, letting them rest just below my stomach.

" Has your dad said anything else about me? " I asked, my thumbs fidgeting. I looked up at his face, only to meet an intense gaze so I glanced down at my feet. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

His fingers trailed under my chin and brought my face up, his mere inches away from mine. My heart betrayed me and started thudding in my chest. No one had ever been this close to me before. It was making me uncomfortable and nervous and I hated it. If he didn't back away soon I was going to shove him.

His violet eyes pierced into my blue ones, but it felt like he saw the purple. I took half a step back, suddenly wishing I hadn't said anything.

" Why would you ask that? " He said, his voice sounding caressing. " You haven't developed feelings for me, have you? "

He didn't know.

Thank the heavens.

" No, just curious. " I took a full step back, and then another as I pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

" You look tired, are you okay? " He asked as I turned and continued to look for Haruhi.

" I'm fine. " I said, even though my steps faltered and I swayed. Why was my body acting like this? I had pulled all-nighters before. I guess this one was a bit more eventful than normal.

My legs shook as I rounded a corner and through the window, I saw Haruhi standing next to the little pond type area. The light shining off the water reflected into her brown eyes as she slipped her shoes and blazer off. Floating in the middle of the pond was her bag, its contents drifting around. I knew Haruhi well enough to assume that she didn't drop it—that someone threw it in there. That had to have been what happened.

And I knew just who to blame. I just had to confirm it.

" Huh? " Tamaki said as he looked over my shoulder and at Haruhi who was now walking around in the water, pulling her soaking wet things from its cold embrace. Or maybe it was warmed by the sun. I hoped it was, simply because I didn't want Haruhi to catch a cold.

Tamaki sprinted down the hallway, towards the stairs that led to the door that went outside. I started to take off after him, only to realize my legs felt like jello. It was like bags of water had replaced the joints in my legs, causing me to fall. The floor was cold against my chest, and I was breathing heavily. Mainly because of my annoyance at myself, and partially from exhaustion.

I put the palms of my hands against the floor and attempted to push myself up, only to have my arms give out and my head thump against the floor. I groaned.

" What are you doing laying in the floor? "

" I fell. " I looked over my shoulder at Kyoya, who pushed his glasses up on his nose.

" And you can't get up? "

" I can. " I lied, as I pushed against the floor again. I barely raised myself before I fell again. " Shit. " I breathed out. Such extreme side affects for one simple little all nighter.

" Breaking into a school when they should be sleeping would do that to a person. " He crouched down next to me, his black notebook clutched to his chest with one hand. His other rested on his knee.

" I suppose it would. " My words started to slur and jumble together. I wasn't even surprised that Kyoya knew I broke into the school. As I had thought before, if anyone could figure it out, it would be him.

" You can't do things like that if you're in the host club. " His voice was cool, calculating. Demanding.

" I know. "

" If it weren't for Tamaki, you wouldn't be in the club. " He said and I attempted to push myself up, only to fail. " In fact, if it weren't for him you wouldn't have been in the club in the first place. "

" Nice to know. " My eyes fluttered shut, sleep calling out to me from a far away place that keeps getting closer with each breath.

" Do your part, or I'll have to convince him to kick you out. "

" You're….. So….. Nice….. " I said in between calming breaths that were slowing down as sleep started to hit. I heard him shift, and I was vaguely aware of being picked up and the jostling steps of being carried, but I was too far gone to register it well.

I fell into darkness so absolute not even dreams could have colored the back of my eyelids.

* * *

 **Short chapter. I know. I felt like I needed to add something after that last sentence, but it just wouldn't flow so I just said screw it. I literally spent three hours sitting here, with my fingers on the keys trying to think of something that I could write that would move the plot along yet not give away too much, and thought of nothing.**

 **It was the most annoying thing.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the favorites and follows, I'm going to go take a nap now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLLOOOOOO I AM HERE**

* * *

Haruhi woke me up. I was expecting to see the giant corridor of the hallways, but instead I was greeted by a warm feeling and a soft bed.

" You should've slept last night instead of robbing the school. " She said as she stood, grabbing her bag from beside the bed. I sat up with a yawn, briefly wondering what time it was. It was already after school, that much I knew. Going home sounded nice, but this bed was so comfortable.

" What time is it? " I asked. I already felt better than I did earlier, more alert.

" Time to go home. Dad will be waiting on us. "

Had it really been that long? Dad didn't normally get home until late at night, but there were those occasional days when he got off work early, and prepared dinner for us. I normally cooked for us since I was home all the time, but now that I was in school our dinners were later.

" But this bed, " I flopped back on it, burying my face in the pillow, " So comfy. "

" Get up. " Haruhi grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed, causing me to stumble. Luckily she supported me and I didn't face-plant on the tiled floor. Speaking of which, the tile floor was freezing under my bare feet. Where the hell were my socks? And shoes? Who had put me in this room?

" Socks? " I questioned, holding my hand out. She walked away, grumbling, and for a split second I thought she was leaving me here. But then she came back with my socks and shoes in her hand.

And then I noticed something.

She was wearing a girl's uniform.

" Haruhi! " I exclaimed so loud she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden outburst. " You're wearing a dress! "

" Yea. " She mumbled as she thrust my shoes at me. I bet Tamaki was thrilled about this, but how did it happen? And why did her hair look wet?

" What happened? " I asked. The jubilant tone in my voice was gone.

" Nothing, really. " Haruhi shook her head, not in the mood to explain. I scowled but didn't pester her about it. It was obvious she didn't feel like talking about it, but I have a feeling she got that uniform from the host club, so they had to have been there when it happened. I would have to ask them tomorrow.

I slipped my shoes and socks on, my feet slowly starting to warm up. Haruhi had somehow managed to grab my bag as I was doing that, so I grabbed it from her and walked towards the dark, wooden door. I saddened at the prospect of leaving the luxurious bed behind, but got over it quickly. We were going home. To food.

I pulled the door open.

And jumped back, startled.

" Hello, Sachiko-san. " Tamaki said, leaning close. He has no definition of personal space, because he had invaded mine twice already. " Did you have a nice nap? "

Was he out there the whole time? His dad did say he had to watch over me, but I didn't think Tamaki would take it so seriously. Especially when he barely knew me.

" What are you doing here? " I asked, skipping straight to the point. I tried to push past him, but despite how skinny he looked, he was actually strong. I could have forced my way past him if I really wanted to, but that would require hurting the Chairman's son. Not exactly something I wanted to do.

" I'm supposed to stay by your side. " He said the words like they were obvious.

" Well, yea. I knew that. " My stomach growled and I covered it with my hand, ignoring it. " But why did you stay so late after school? "

He put his hand under his chin, thinking. " You might decide to steal something. "

I scoffed. I wouldn't do that, but it wasn't like he knew. He probably thought I was some criminal he got stuck babysitting. I'd hate me if that was the case. It was surprising he acted so nice around me.

" But I know you're not like that. " He looked over my shoulder at my sister, " Right, Haruhi? "

" Sometimes I wonder… " She mumbled and I flicked her in the forehead.

" I take offense to that. " I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my nose in the air, oh so arrogantly. Tamaki laughed, Haruhi glared, and I allowed a small smile.

" We have to go home, now. " Haruhi said, pushing past me and Tamaki, and walking down the hall. When Tamaki heard the word home he perked up and started to follow us. His long strides easily matched our hurried short ones, and soon enough Haruhi had taken off at a jog trying to lose him. Sure, it didn't matter if he saw our ' peasant ' home, but Haruhi would probably care.

Haruhi slowed to a stop. " What do you think you're doing? "

I kept walking. I knew the way out of here, and I knew the way home. Haruhi could always catch up after she dealt with Tamaki. I was just excited to get home. Food sounded nice, and coffee. And seeing dad was always a good thing. I would not make the same mistake I did all those years ago. Goofing around, late for dinners all the time. I rarely saw my parents, because I didn't want to. To me, they were captors, keeping me imprisoned in that infernal loop.

And then they were gone.

I will spend every moment I can with Ranka, because you never know when someone could just disappear. It was scary when I thought about it, and it made me hurry out into the sun. I didn't want to lose anyone else. It had been years since it happened, and I still hadn't gotten over it. Sometimes, I felt the ghost of a blade touching my neck, and heard my father's yells. They haunted me in my nightmares, and plagued my mind during the day. I thought I could have simply forgotten, but I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

" Sachiko! " Haruhi yelled as I reached the end of the long walkway. The sky was an orange color, setting sooner due to the fall weather. I looked at it as I waited for her, bouncing on the balls of my feet. When she reached me she was breathing hard, and Tamaki was following behind her. " Help me get rid of this stalker. "

I just walked. My mind wasn't in the right space to deal with the narcissist. In fact, I'd probably end up snapping at him for holding us up. For keeping me away from the last fatherly figure I have.

" Why are you two running away from your dad? " He called out to us, and I clenched my fists. What kind of title was that? Claiming to be someone's father when you had just met them…

" You are not my dad. " I simply stated, straightening my back and striding away as fast as I could. I didn't hear Haruhi following me, and I assumed she was talking to Tamaki. I didn't know what kind of person he was, but as of right now, I really, _really_ didn't like him.

§

The following weeks were hell.

Tamaki followed me around everywhere, and he was in my every class. Kyoya would glare at me, and Honey would randomly give me hugs because of my tragic back story. Mori kept to himself, and I didn't know much about him. As far as I was concerned, he was the best out of all them.

But the twins… Oh they were the worst.

They trailed me when they weren't busy hosting, listening to everything I say. There were actually guys in music room #3, requesting to see _me._ Word had gotten around about the new hosts, and that one of them was a girl. After that happened, they just started flooding in here. The twins apparently found that interesting and always managed to hover near me when I was with a customer.

Annoying, little, brats.

Not to mention they were pranksters. I never knew what to expect from them. As an example, a couple days ago Haruhi had to maintain her presence as a boy. The twins suggested that Tamaki stand in for her, and the bumbling idiot actually did it. I had to admit, it was hilarious, but there was a much more simpler solution.

Just get a private doctor. These rich kids can afford anything.

That was exactly what Kyoya did.

And now, two weeks later, I sat here watching them, biting back a laugh. An otaku was here claiming Kyoya was her fiancé, and that he was nice and considerate, and everything a girl could ever want. Such a lady's man. And he was all hers.

Hilarious, right?

" The way you were admiring those flowers even when no one was looking, and the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty… " She clasped her hands in front of her chest as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

" Who are we talking about? " The twins asked, taking the question right out of my mouth. My cheeks were puffed from holding in laughter. One more remark and I might have combusted.

" Could you have the wrong person? " Haruhi asked her, and the otaku got so close to Haruhi I thought they might kiss.

" No! You can't fool these eyes! " She said and I just shook my head as she continued to list off the good things about Kyoya. I may have went though an otaku phase when I was trying to lose myself in a fictional world, and I know for a fact she's talking about a fictional character.

" He is kind, and doesn't seek to have anyone take notice of him. He loves solitude, but is actually lonesome. "

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing while everyone else tried to figure out who the hell she was talking about. I hugged my sides and doubled over in my chair.

" The one who looks just like Ichijo Miyabi-kun from the currently popular love simulation game, ' Uki-doki Memorial! '" She pointed at Kyoya and everyone fell silent. All that could be heard were my chuckles as I beheld the stunned host club.

" Otaku! " One of the twins exclaimed.

" I've never seen one before. " The other said. I wished I could have told them apart, but they still look exactly the same to me.

" Well now you have. " I said, brushing a tear from my eye. I hadn't laughed like that in a very long time.

Kyoya, who had sat down on the couch across from me, put his chin between his forefinger and thumb.

" I see. You're infatuated with a character. " He said as she ran around as if she had hearts for eyes. " You're projecting that infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude you self that we are engaged. "

I chuckled again. Such a predicament he had gotten himself into. Of course, he'd probably right out refuse her and then trample all over her heart because it wouldn't benefit him. Cruel.

The girl sat down really close to Kyoya and started blabbering again. " From what information I've gathered Kyoya-sama, you administer everything about this club. "

I spaced out after that. She was too bubbly, and way too intense for my liking. Who would just assume that they were someone's fiancé? That was just plain idiotic and ignorant of her. What if Kyoya were in a relationship? What would she have done then? And the fact that she was acting so familiar with him rubbed me the wrong way. They didn't know each other, and she was sitting so close to him.

Pfft. Whatever.

" Everyone, " She stood to address us all, " It's going to be a pleasure being the Host Club's manager. "

What?

This was why I didn't space out too much. I always missed something important. Something like the fact that we had gotten a manager. An otaku manager.

Why did I suddenly feel like hitting my head against a wall?

When I was kind of obsessive over fictional characters and stories, I was grouchy and defensive. If somebody said one bad thing about my favorite book or TV show, they were going to get hurt. Not to mention I got so lazy and gained a little weight. Was this what that otaku was going to be like? If so, I would drop out of school and go back to my tutoring sessions.

Well, not really. That was a bit over-dramatic. But I would probably get very annoyed very quickly. She needed to get her head out of the clouds and focus on reality. Her future. Her future doesn't involve ' Miyabi-kun ' or Kyoya.

" You must be Sachiko-san. " She stepped in front of me, her hands clasped at her chest. Her eyes were alight with excitement, and I managed a small smile. Truth be told, she frightened me. " I'm Renge. "

" Hi. " A small wave to create a nice enough greeting. I glanced around, looking for the other host club members, but they had gone back to their customers after the small disturbance, leaving me with Renge. How lucky was I?

" You're so admirable. " She grasped my hands between hers leaned forward, " Doing this for your brother. Where did you go to school before this? "

It wasn't exactly like I could say I didn't. That would make me sound ignorant and dimwitted. Lying and saying I went to school with Haruhi would be semi-acceptable, but I didn't know anyone at that school. What was the likely-hood that she would ask questions about the people there? It seemed unlikely, so I decided to lie again.

" I went to the same school as Haruhi. " The name of the school had slipped my mind, but that was all she needed to know.

" I heard the tragic backstory. Yet, you're here smiling. The perfect character. " She said as her grin turned mischievous. I sank a little in my chair as her presence grew, becoming more intimidating with each passing second. She was up to something, that much was obvious. The only question is, would she be allowed to do whatever she wanted to?

" Excuse me. " I said, standing and walking past her. A hurt look flashed across her face, but she quickly shrugged it off as she went to talk to the other hosts.

I needed to tell someone she was up to something. Tamaki was with a customer, and Honey was currently eating cake. The twins were pulling their incest card and Haruhi was being nice, trying to reach the 100,000 customer quota. That only left Kyoya, who was standing off to the side, looking at the club with a studious gaze.

" Kyoya, " I said, not even bothering with pleasantries, " I don't trust that girl. She's up to something. "

" She's the daughter of one of my father's very valuable clients. I expect you to treat her with respect and care. " He didn't even bother to glance down at me! Like I was some lowly, filthy piece of garbage. But I smiled anyway.

" Why, of course. Quite the diplomatic one, aren't you? " I cocked my head to one side, folding my hands in front of me. He ignored the jab, instead electing to jot down some notes in his black notebook he was always carrying around.

Since my first day as a host, Kyoya had always treated me coldly. He was even nicer to Haruhi, who was pretending to be a boy—who was lying! I didn't know what I did to piss him off so much, but he better get over it soon. I was here to stay. As long as my sister was here, I would be here. Some arrogant, self-absorbed person that couldn't help someone unless they got something in return was not going to stop me from freeing Haruhi from this hell.

The only problem was, she looked like she was having fun. I guess I'm not meant to be a host, simply because I didn't get along with very many people. Perhaps that was why Kyoya didn't like me very much. I didn't benefit the host club enough. I was a liability.

They would see.

Nicer, I had to be nicer. More customers, get them more money, and then, maybe, Kyoya would stop being so inhospitable and unfriendly.

" Sachiko, " He said, " I believe you have a customer. "

He used his pen to point towards the directions of the doors, where, sure enough, there was a small cluster of boys scanning the busy room for me. I glowered at Kyoya one last time before I strode over, a graceful smile spread across my face.

The boys looked a little lost and a little dazed, but the look in their eyes was sharp. It gave me pause, but I quickly shook it off. No reason to hesitate, these were just boys from a rich school. That was it. The one that seemed to be the leader had oddly colored hair, but I couldn't really judge them because of that. The rest had solid black hair. Every single one of them.

I didn't know why, but I found that odd.

" Hello. " I said in a sweet voice, " Welcome to the host club. "

Blush painted their faces at the submissive tone in my voice.

" Would you like to sit down? " I asked, gesturing to one of the vacant couches. They absently nodded, and I started walking towards the couch, glancing over my shoulder every once in a while to make sure they were still there.

I smoothed the back of my dress as I sat down. I was glad to be off of my feet because they still had blisters on them. On the weekends, I would wear my converse and the blisters would heal. Only to reappear on Monday. A vicious, brutal cycle, but one I could deal with. Had to deal with.

The group squeezed onto the couch across from me, a table in between us with a red rose in the middle surrounded by a tea set. They grinned like idiots, and I wished I could've rolled my eyes and slouched back, but I didn't. I maintained my posture and the smile.

" What are your names? " I asked, looking at the four of them. They seemed to be a little older than me, and if I remembered correctly, I thought I saw them in Kyoya's class.

" Keiji. " The one with the blue hair answered, and I realized that he was the only one who seemed to have kept his wits about him. He wasn't dazed—he was clear, cool, concise. " The rest of the three are, Daiki, Arata, and Ichiro. "

The three minions bow their heads slightly, " Nice to meet you! "

" Nice to meet you too. " I said softly. Keiji leaned back in his seat, adopting a relaxed pose. That was a good thing, right? He could relax around me? I didn't know. I was so clueless when it came to host things. How I managed to get through the last two weeks was a mystery to me.

" We came because we were curious. " He seemed to be examining me, but I was used to this type of thing. Or, well, I used to be used to this type of thing. " I didn't think it was true. "

" You didn't think what was true, Keiji? "

" I didn't think they had gotten such a beautiful female hostess. "

I felt my face heat up the tiniest bit before I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand, " I thought I was supposed to be the host here. " I removed my hand from my mouth, remembering that it wasn't polite to talk with your mouth covered. " Would you like some tea? "

" Of course. " He said, and I moved to pour him a cup of tea that we made before everyone had started piling in here. It was raspberry, and it smelled heavenly. I was actually excited to drink it, to savor the tart taste of it, but… There was just one problem. We didn't have enough cups.

" Oh, " I said, frowning slightly, " It looks like we don't have enough teacups. I'll go get more. " I stood, " Excuse me. "

They just smiled at me as I walked away, heading towards the supply closet. It was a small space compared to the rest of this school, but it was large enough to hold several different types of cups and vases. No one was around the room as I approached it, pulling the door open on silent hinges. The lights were off, but I could see from the light emceeing in from the main room.

I walked in, scanning the shelves and moving so I block less light. Sure, it would've been easier to turn the lights on, but I couldn't remember where the switch was. I had only been in here once before, when I was first starting out. Even then I didn't find the light switch.

The teacups were out of order. I pushed some around, searching for the ones that had golden details. I was pretty sure those were the ones that were on the table, but then again, I could have been wrong.

I would never get to find out.

The door shut, immersing me in darkness.

I thought nothing of it, feeling my way back to the entrance. Some of the teacups almost fell off their shelf, but I pushed them back in their places before they could. My heart had sped up by the time I reached the door. I felt like I couldn't see anything, not even my hand when it landed on the doorknob. I was ready to get out of here, and back to the world of light and annoying host clubs, when an arm hooked around my waist.

I went to scream, but a hand covered my mouth, muffling the sound. Instinctively, I tried to bite whoever was holding me, but they push harder. Another person grabbed a leg, and another grabbed the other. I struggled and kicked, until we fell to the ground and they struggled to keep a grip on me. I still couldn't scream, no matter how hard I tried.

The light from a cellphone.

The glint of a blade.

I was staring into the face of Keiji with wide eyes, falling still. _What…?_ I quickly regained my senses and struggled more and harder. I had trained to protect myself from these kinds of situations. Was all of that going to go to waste in a single moment?

Was I going to die?

" Don't worry, Sachiko. " He whispered, his blade going to where my scar was. " I'm just here to finish my father's job. "

 _Who are you?!_ Is what I wanted to yell, to ask, but the guy behind me had shoved a gag in my mouth.

" Princess, you should've stayed home. " Keiji got close to my ear to whisper, and pushed on the blade, causing my skin to sting. I didn't doubt he had drawn blood. My face felt wet. I couldn't do anything. I was helpless. And worse than that, I was going to die.

I took what I thought was going to be my last, shaky breath.

Light flooded the room.

* * *

 **A+ cliffhangers, right?**

 **Just kidding cliffhangers suck.**

 **Anyway, sorry about the late update. Since I'm a homeschooled student athlete, there were things I was supposed to be doing in order to qualify to play in college, and I wasn't aware of these things until last week. I had a bunch of crap sprung on me at once, like the fact that I have 40 assessment tests to take. Send help.**

 **Okay, now I was going to make this a light story, fluffy and nicely paced. But the chapters I was writing felt so boring. So this happened. I kind of liked it. I think I'm going to pair heavy chapters with light chapters, that way it'll have a healthy mix. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyway, my dinner is ready. Byeeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry bout the cliffhanger and then the late update**

* * *

Keiji pushed harder on the blade, eager to get the job done, but he was pulled away by some one I couldn't see. The grips on my legs eased away, and I used them get leverage on the guy with his hands on my arms. I wretched out of his grasp, and he pulled away, cowering.

" Please. " He pleaded, but I didn't listen. My foot connected with his face and he stumbled back, disoriented and dizzy.

I turned, ready to knock someone unconscious, but I saw that they were detained by the host club. Keiji had dropped his knife and was being held by Mori. Honey was keeping a hold on one of the other three, and the other was in the closet. Everyone had wide eyes, shocked at what just happened.

Haruhi was behind them all, her fists clenched at her sides. From what I could tell, the girls had left. Including the otaku.

" Sachiko, what happened? " Kyoya asked, actually looking shook up for a change, his cool demeanor cracked. I shook my head, pushed past him and everyone else, heading straight for Haruhi. She met me halfway and wrapped her arms around me.

" Haruhi. " I choked the words out, tears falling freely down my face. " Th—they've found me. "

" It'll be okay, Sachiko. " She stroked my hair, something she used to do when I had night mares. It wasn't nearly as comforting now as I would have liked it to be, but at least someone is here.

" I've called the police. They'll be here momentarily. " Kyoya said and I heard the snap of a cell phone closing. I didn't look up. I didn't move. I was frozen.

The host club just witnessed an assassination attempt on a princess. Would they realize that? Or would they just assume someone tried to murder a simple commoner?

Either way, I was terrified.

" You need to sit down, and get that cut looked at. " Haruhi said, releasing me. I wished I could have fallen back into her embrace and forget this entire thing happened, but that was something I couldn't do. _Toughen up, Sachiko_ , I told myself.

Haruhi directed me to the couches and sat me down. My knees felt weak and I clasped my hands in my lap. They were trembling—my whole body was trembling. I almost _died._ A blade was pressed against my neck, just like all those years ago. I—I was so powerless.

I put my head in my hands. The tears had stopped, but the shaking hadn't. There was a reassuring hand on my back, but as long as _those_ people were in the room I wouldn't relax. One second I was having a decent time playing host, and then I was pinned on the ground about to be murdered.

I released a shuttering breath as I lifted my head. The boys who tried to kill me were shaking, scared for their futures, but Keiji was smirking right at me, his brown eyes piercing into mine. I shrunk away just as police barged into the room, guns out. Keiji didn't struggle as they handcuffed him or his friends, but he never took his eyes off me.

" What makes you think I'll be the only one? " He questioned, his eyes maniacal. " There will be others! "

" Alright, shut up. " The police officer holding him said as he started to leave the room, the others holding the trembling boys and one unconscious one followed. I stared at the police officers until they opened the door to leave, tense and waiting for Keiji to try something.

" This is not the end, Sachiko A—" And then the door closed, and Keiji's voice was cut off, gratefully so.

One police officer remained behind, probably to question me. I didn't feel like answering questions; I just felt like sitting here. The idea of talking and moving sounded dreadful, but the police officer sat down across from me, and asked questions anyway.

" Could you tell me exactly what happened? " He asked, getting a pencil and notebook out to take notes. I steeled myself with a deep breath, ignoring the presence of the host club, and told him everything.

" They were customers. We didn't have enough teacups so I went to go get some. I couldn't find the light switch but I used the light coming in from the main room to see by. Next thing I know, the door to the closet shuts, and I'm being grabbed. I didn't know what was happening, but then he used the light of his cellphone and I could see his face. The murderous intent there was enough to make me start struggling, and trying to scream, but I was gagged. He pressed a knife to my neck and the door to the room opened. "

I could feel blood oozing and sliding down my collar bone. It still felt so much like it did before.

" They grabbed Keiji and the other two. The one holding my arms was distracted so I used the chance and got out of his grasp. I kicked him in the head, and turned. Everyone had already detained the others. "

The cop nodded, " I'll need to question all of you. "

" I'm going to the nurse. " I said while standing. My knees felt like bags of water but I still walked away, clenching my shaking hands into fists. I was vaguely aware of one of the hosts trying to talk to me, but I was lost in my mind. Stuck in a stupor.

It kind of felt surreal. All these years I had been safe, smiling, laughing in the comfort of a home, _my_ home. One day, out of the blue…. It wasn't fair. I wish I had been born a commoner like Haruhi. Now she and dad were in danger because of me. I didn't doubt that what Keiji said was true. If he had managed to find me, then surely others had as well.

There was only one question left rattling around in my brain.

 _What do I do next?_

Contact with Akame seemed like the way to go, but she said she'd come back for me when it was safe. When she had killed the people that poisoned my mother. I didn't even know how to contact her.

When I opened the door, the school was silent. People were standing in the hallway, wide-eyed with shock. Most of them were girls, probably the ones the host club forced out of the room.

" Are you okay, Sachiko-san? " One of them asked, reaching out for me. I ignored her, walking past her and the rest of them. They didn't understand the gravity of the situation. Right now, it wasn't just my life at stake. If I died, the entire kingdom I was supposed to take back would stay in the hands of the bad men. The people would suffer, probably starving each day. All the while, the men laugh at them and take their money.

I would not die.

I would not let the people of my kingdom suffer.

But determination wouldn't get me anywhere if I didn't have the strength to accompany it.

§

The bandage around my neck itched as I laid there in the soft bed, curled into a ball. The nurse told me I should have gone home, but I was scared. I didn't want to. What if there were bad men in the house? What if I were to have gone home and dad wasn't there? What if I had lost another family?

No, I wouldn't think like that. All that would do was scare me into hiding. I had been in hiding for far too long. If they were going to come after me, I was going to stand up and fight. More training, more strength, more abilities. That's what I needed.

There was a knock on the door, but I didn't move. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to see anyone either, but I couldn't summon the strength to speak. The strength to turn someone away.

" Sachiko-chan? " Honey questioned, but I ignored him. If he was here, then surely the rest of the club was and I really didn't feel like dealing with them. " Are you okay? "

I brought my knees closer to my chest. Why was it, that when someone asked me if I was okay, it made me want to cry?

" I'm sorry this happened in the club, Sachiko-san. " Tamaki said, sitting down on the bed next to me. It was a large bed, so he was pretty far away, but still too close. I just wanted to be alone.

" Our sales will drop. " Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Of course he would be worried about how much money they'd lose. Not the fact that someone almost got _murdered._ " Or, perhaps they'll go up. You had built up quite the fanbase. People might come in to see if you're doing well. I'm relieved you are, by the way. "

Thinking about being a host was suffocating in that moment. They didn't understand. They wouldn't understand.

" Guys, I don't think she wants to talk to anyone. " Haruhi said, looking at my dull, empty stare. I had memorized every swirl of paint on the wall in the past thirty minutes, my gaze unmoving. My hands were still trembling, and breathing was hard, but I was fine. Perfectly fine.

Or at least I would be tomorrow.

" Haruhi, " I said, my voice shaking slightly, " I'm scared to go home. "

She would get the meaning. I didn't think the host club would interpret the hidden message—that I didn't know if dad would be okay. It didn't seem like they did, for they all looked confused. Rightfully so. Home was supposed to be the safest place for someone to go.

Haruhi understood because her face paled, but she just weakly smiled. " It'll be okay. "

I shook my head no. I wanted to believe it would be, but they went after my family last time. Surely they'd do it again.

The door burst open and everyone straightened. I didn't move. Tamaki stood, tensing a little.

" Father. " He said, dropping his head slightly.

Oh. Well I supposed that made sense. Why wouldn't he come to check on a student that almost got murdered in his school?

" I would like to have a private word with the Fujiokas. " He said, and I mustered the energy to sit up. If I didn't it would have been disrespectful. The host club left, looking over their shoulders at my slumped over form. I didn't spare them a second glance.

Instead, I turned the little bit of attention I had towards the chairman. He was wearing a white suit, fancy looking. Perks of being rich.

" Sachiko, " He said, taking my hand in his, " I'm disappointed to say this, but I can't allow you to remain at this school. It's a danger to the other students. "

My heart plummeted. I simply clutched my skirt in my hands, quivering.

" Haruhi, it will be a danger to you too. Both of you, as of this moment, are expelled. "

It was one thing to expel me, but Haruhi? I could see the shock on her face, the despair and the sorrow. She worked so hard to get into this school, and now, because of me she wasn't allowed here.

" No. " I said, " You can't expel her, sir. She worked harder than anyone to get that scholarship for this school. Expelling her because of my mistakes isn't proper. Please. Do not expel her. "

No, it wasn't just Haruhi. I didn't want to leave either. As much as I complained about the host club, they were all decent people and the first friends I had ever made. I would not abandon them so easily.

" Do not expel me. " I said, staring at my hands. " This is the first time I've ever gone to a school. The first time I've ever made friends. I will _not_ abandon what I've created here simply because I had a knife held at my throat. I can't guarantee that the students won't be put in danger, but I'll become stronger to protect them and myself if this happens again. Just, do not make me leave. I'm not done here, I'm not done learning from everyone. "

He was smiling softly when I looked back up at him. Haruhi was stunned into silence, something I had never seen happen before. My shoulders were shaking, and my mind was going too fast for me to keep up with. One sentence stood out; _I can't leave this school._

" When you put it like that… " He shook his head, seeming to be conflicted, "I can't say no when you say it like that. For now, you can stay. If any of my students are put in danger because of your status, both of you will be expelled. "

I bowed my head, feeling the most relieved I had ever felt my entire life. I would be be able to stay. Haruhi would get to stay. " Thank you. "

" You, " He said, turning towards the door, " You will make an excellent queen. "

I stared in shock at his back until the door closed behind him.

 _Me…? A queen?_

" Haruhi, " I said, crawling out of the bed and sitting on the edge of it. I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. " Let's go home. "

§

I was embraced as soon as I walked in the door. Dad was a mess of tears, sobbing and shaking and squeezing me so tight I could hardly breathe. Normally, I would have been annoyed and probably pushed him away, but I didn't do that. Instead, I let him hug me, because it was a relief he was still alive and here.

" Sachiko! " He cried, gripping the back of my dress in his hands. " I'm so glad you're okay. "

" Yea, dad. But I think we have to talk about what we're going to do now. " I said, lightly pushing on him and hoping he'll take the sign and back away. He did, and I caught glimpse of his red, sniveling face. Why did he look so sad if I was okay?

" We do. " He ran a hand under both of his eyes, smearing the makeup that was there. " We'll talk about it over dinner. "

He disappeared into the kitchen. He was wearing his casual clothing, but he hadn't had time to take his makeup off. He had to have just gotten home. Weird, for him to have been home so early, but he probably heard what happened and asked to leave.

" I"m sorry I almost got us expelled, " I said, turning to Haruhi, who was walking into our room and leaving me to talk to myself. " Hey! "

I slipped my shoes off before speed-walking into our room. She was kneeling in the floor and looking at the picture of her mom with glassy eyes. I paused, knowing she does this everyday ( although it was normally in the morning or just before she went to sleep ) but I had never seen her tear up while doing it.

I left the room and slid the door shut behind me, giving her the privacy she needed. That was how she got through everyday, and I wasn't about to interrupt her just to apologize. That could wait until dinner, or after. She was probably more shaken up from what happened than she showed, and talking to her mom would have helped her get through it.

The walk to the kitchen was short and dad was busy sautéing vegetables to go over top of the rice. It smelled like he used ginger, garlic, soy sauce, sesame seed oil, which would taste good with the food he was cooking. Onion, green pepper, water chestnuts.

My stomach growled.

He chuckled, glancing up from the pan.

" Do you need any help? " I asked, even though I know he didn't.

" No, you should get started on your homework. "

Homework.

It sounded dreadful and I wasn't able to concentrate on anything besides what I was supposed to do after this. I wasn't going got leave the school, that much I knew for sure.

" I don't know about all that. "

" Could you set the table then? Dinner's ready. "

He must have been cooking before we got home. There was no way all of those vegetables could have cooked in five minutes.

I nodded and grabbed a couple of plates. The clinking of dishes filled the air for a brief moment then I walked out of the room, setting the plates on the table in the living room. It was where we always ate, regardless of the holiday or circumstance. Dad would come in with the food when it was ready, so I sat down, staring at my hands.

The bandage on my neck was suffocating, but I didn't risk taking it off. Dad would freak, and I didn't want that to happen. He had noticed the bandage, of course, but seeing the cut is a completely different story. He would probably lock me in a room and never let me leave.

" Haruhi, dinner! " Dad raised his voice as he walked in the room, carrying the skillet with potholders. He put the semi-hot skillet directly on the table, one of my pet peeves. He disappeared back into the kitchen, probably to get us something to eat with.

Haruhi trudged out of our room, her eyes the least bit red. I felt a sliver of pity for her but kept it off my face. It was my fault she was so shaken up; my fault she actually _cried._ I had never seen Haruhi cry before, and I didn't think it was possible for her to do that. She just seemed so apathetic all the time.

She sat down where she normally sat: on my right, a fair bit of distance away. Dad came back in carrying some chopsticks and handed them to us, which we sat next to our plates. We let dad fix his plate first, sitting silently and staring down at the white, ceramic plates. My stomach was doing flips and my hands were shaking.

Dad finished and I let Haruhi go next, not certain if I could hold the serving spoon steadily. But, considering that she didn't eat much, about three seconds later she handed me the spoon. I almost dropped it, but managed to keep a hold on it as I got myself some of the rice and vegetable medley.

" Itadikimasu. " Haruhi and I said at the same time and she she dug into the food with her chopsticks. It smelled and looked good, with steamy wisps drifting up. I couldn't bring myself to eat. I felt nauseous, and with my dad's next words it got ten times worse.

" You know what we have to do, right Sachiko? " He said after he swallowed his first bite of food. That was the thing, though. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, or when I was supposed to do it.

" No. " I said, forcing myself to look up from my hands.

" We pull you from school and lock you in your room. "

" But dad, don't you think that's a bit much? I already convinced the chairman to let me stay. I don't want to have to convince you too. I can learn self-defense. Let me take classes. " I pleaded. Haruhi watched with quiet eyes as she ate her food. If she was feeling panic or apathy or sorrow, I didn't know.

" Okay, I suppose that is a bit much. The classes sound like a good idea as long as you've got someone there with you. " His eyes drifted to Haruhi and I could tell she was biting back a groan.

" Not Haruhi, there might be someone in school who will help me. "

" Okay… " He trailed off, unsure, " But I want to meet this person before we agree to anything. "

" Thank you." I bowed my head slightly.

" I have to call Akame and let her know what happened. " He said before taking a bite of food. My head jerked up, heart rate rose. He could do that? He could contact Akame?

" How? How do you have her contact information? " I demanded, being disrespectful but not caring. This was _Akame._ The only one who knew what I was like before. The only one who understood and the only one who knew my mom as well as I did.

" She stopped by last year and gave it to me. Said something about some things that were about to happen. "

 _What?_

" Why didn't you tell me? " I asked, rage fueling me, my hands shaking.

" She said not to. Not until someone attempted to take your life. " He looked fearful of my glare, and he had a right to be.

" So you didn't tell me that the one person I loved like an aunt contacted you. "

" She said some other things too, but I can't remember…. "

I couldn't deal with this anymore.

I abruptly stood, trembling with anger. Akame was here. A year ago. And she talked to Ranka. Why didn't she talk to me? Was I just an annoying princess to her? Why? _Why?_

Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face. Not tears of sadness, but tears of frustration. As much as I loved Haruhi and Ranka like they were my own family, I missed my mom. I missed my dad. I missed Akame. The games we used to play and the times she would laugh at me as I tripped over my own feet at the dancing lessons. I had the chance to see her and she didn't even say hello.

I left my plate untouched and stormed into my room, slamming the door behind me.

There was so much I wanted to do, but so little I could actually do. I sank to my knees and put my head on them. Why had Akame come here? Was it safe to go back to the island? Had they found another ruler, someone better and more suited for it than me? I studied so hard so I could be a decent princess, but what good was knowing trigonometric functions if people were starving? Math won't save a kingdom.

What if Akame had decided I was useless?

I was assuming way too much, but I couldn't help it. I felt like I was about to fall apart. The small reality I had constructed was standing on a precarious edge, so close to falling.

Or maybe I was just over reacting.

I lifted my head and crawled a couple meters to the mat I slept on and laid down. Sleeping would help. I would go to sleep and wake up. I'd go to school, ace tests and study hard, be a host, and then come home and do my homework. Like a normal person.

Everything would be okay.

But for some reason, burying the truth and hiding from it didn't seem like a very good idea. But at the same time, it seemed like paradise.

* * *

 **Next chapter we leave depressing things behind.**

 **I really don't have anything to say this author's note. Oh, wednesday makes a year since I started writing fanfiction, and that's cool I guess.**

 **OKay, I'm actually really excited about that and I'm making cupcakes and everything because I've never stuck with something for this long. It's exciting.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to go eat or study or write or read or something.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I rewrote this chapter like five times, and I still don't like it. But it's been forever since I updated so here's the last draft I wrote.**

* * *

I didn't understand how Haruhi could put up with the twins. I, for one, was thoroughly annoyed and about ten seconds away from stepping in and shoving them away from her. She was eating a cookie, when one of them walked up and took a bite off of it while it was in between her lips. The other approached frim her other side and _licked_ cookie crumbs off of her cheek.

 _He licked her face._

The thought caused anger to flare in my chest but I just clenched my fists. This was their personality—I would have to learn to deal with it. Haruhi simply put a hand on the side of her face and looked at them. Not annoyed, not angered, not repulsed. Completely and utterly neutral.

" You know, if you'd just say so, I could have gotten them off myself. And if you wanted one they're right here. " She looked at the grinning twins and at the container of cookies in her hand. Tamaki's eyes were wide. He stormed up to her and put a hand on each side of her face.

" Y-your reaction is all wrong! " He said, and I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement.

" Please stop sexually harassing me, Senpai. " Haruhi said, purposely not looking him in the eye. I smothered a laugh with my hand.

" If I'm harassing you then they're twice as guilty! " He said as Hikaru and Kaoru snicker. My annoyance at them returned, although it was smaller. Miniscule. Hopefully, Tamaki would drill some sense into her head.

I doubted it.

" Sachiko-chan, Renge-chan, would you like some milk? " Honey asked us. I was standing next to the otaku, arms clasped behind me. I hadn't drank anything in the host club since yesterday, not even tea. My mouth was incredibly dry, but fear of being poisoned kept me from drinking anything that wasn't made by me. I hadn't eaten either.

I shook my head no, " But— "

" Too tepid. " Renge muttered, her hand under her chin.

" Wha— "

" It's all too tepid! " She raised her voice and the everyone froze and look at her, " Except for Kyoya-sama you're characters are all too lackluster! "

" I'm sorry. what? " I asked, raising an eyebrow. Sure, our characters were kind of two-dimensional, but she—

Oh, yeah. She was the host club's manager. I had no room to complain, or deny her. If I did, Kyoya would have probably kicked me out of the club. And not that that wouldn't have been very preferable, even if this place was dreadful and full of narcissistic people.

" All of you hosts are lacking a ' dark side'! "

I scratched at the bandage around my neck. Oh, I could have shown her a dark side.

" Girls are vulnerable to handsome, young men going through trauma. If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before everyone grows tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyoya-sama's precious business? "

I took half a step away from her. The look in her eyes was intimidating, so full of a passion for Kyoya that caused my eye to want to twitch.

" As manager, starting today, changing all of your character backgrounds! " She said and I wanted to shrink in on myself. I was decent at pretending to be someone I wasn't, but the idea of someone telling me how to act didn't set well with me.

She pointed at Honey, who had climbed into Mori's arms and was looking scared, like he might start crying at any moment. " If all you are is cute inside and out, then you're essentially a baby. As such, starting now, you're now ' the cute face who's actually a thug'! "

I couldn't imagine it.

She didn't waste time before she pointed at Mori, " Morinozuka-senpai! You're the ' childhood-friend flunkie'! " She barely took a breath before continuing, " The twins will be basketball players, ' shut up in their own world '! "

Hikaru and Kaoru looked confused. It would have been comical if it weren't for the fear thrumming through my veins as I thought about how she might change my character. I didn't even have a character!

" Haruhi-kun! You're the honor student faced with ' intense bullying'! "

She pointed at me.

" Sachiko-kun! You're the kind older sister, who has a fierce loyalty to her brother and will protect him at any costs! "

Hmm. Not too bad. There's just one stretch.

 _Kind?!_

" Tamaki-san, you are the school idol, esteemed for your good looks, but actually you have an inferiority complex… ' The lonesome prince '! "

She turned to Kyoya, her hands clasped in front of her with a light brush painting her cheeks.

" Oh, Kyoya-sama, you're perfect. Just stay you're usual, kind, affectionate self. "

I tried not to roll my eyes. If he was perfection then I was the very embodiment of flawless supremacy.

Actually, I take that back. That was arrogant. But perfect Kyoya couldn't be so perfect. Perfection was simply an illusion. Even if he had high scores on tests, or graceful handwriting, the tests could be completed faster and the handwriting could improved in some form or another. Or, maybe, she wasn't being literal. Perhaps she just meant to express how highly she thought of him.

" I'm honored. " He put a hand over his heart and if it was possible, Renge's smile grew even larger.

A spotlight fell on Tamaki, who had wandered away and was seemingly sparkling. I assumed it was the idea of him being called ' esteemed for his good looks ' but he was used to being called handsome so I began to doubt that.

" ' The lonesome prince. ' Indeed, that is perfect for me! " Tamaki said and that time I actually did roll my eyes. How could he be so into this? She was trying to change _his_ club, the one _he_ worked so hard to establish. I would honestly kick her out of the club if I were him

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched as I looked over at her, " That's probably the one she got most wrong. " She muttered.

" I agree. " I said, crossing my arms over my chest as the twins talked to Kyoya. Tamaki wandered over to a wall and leaned against it, looking sad and depressed but somehow still attractive.

" Renge-kun, Renge-kun, " He said, " Is this what a lonesome pose would look like? "

" That's pretty good, Tamaki-san! I'm sure it would be even more effective if it were raining. "

I cringed. I could see where this was going, and I didn't like it. Knowing Renge, and her personality…

" Let's just see how it goes. " Kyoya said, " Something interesting will come from it, I bet. " I gaped at him. He was actually going through with this? He was actually willing got let Renge do what she wanted? Impossible. Of course, he did say she was the daughter of one of his father's clients. He was simply biding her wishes so she wouldn't go home and whine to her daddy about how Kyoya Ootori rejected her and wouldn't do what she wanted. Now he had to listen to everything she wanted to do.

Such a horrible predicament.

Mainly because it would inconvenience me.

§

It went from changing our characters to filming a movie.

 _How?_

Not to mention the camera crew is from Hollywood. She had them rushed here just so she could shoot the scenes she wanted perfectly. I was sick on my stomach because I hadn't ate or drank anything since that morning, so the bustling people and scenes I had to shoot were making it worse.

Oh, and don't even get me started on the scenes I had to shoot.

Basically, I was nice and kind until someone said something mean to Haruhi, and then I would threaten them and glare. It was easy; I just didn't see how this would have improved my character. It was a nuisance to have to do this when I could have been doing something else. Not that I knew what that something else was. Reading, perhaps?

Haruhi's role also included the protective brother. Just a little more timid than me. In a way, we were like Hikaru and Kaoru, minus all the touchy feely stuff. It was enough to make me gag. Sure, I would do anything ( well, maybe not anything ) for Haruhi, but that didn't mean I wanted her criticizing everything I do. And I didn't want to have to criticize everything she did either. But they were our roles, and we were forced to play them.

" Sachiko-san, you're on! " Renge whispered pushing me towards Haruhi who was currently being glared at by Honey and Mori.

I stumbled forward but recovered and jogged in between Haruhi and Honey as enthusiastically as I could manage. I could hear Renge narrating over our actions: " _Will she be the light of salvation that awaits them, or something else?_ "

How cheesy.

" Don't talk to my brother like that. " I growled, firmly planting my feet on the ground in front of Haruhi, my back to her. Honey was looking down, his blonde hair covering his eyes. Rain was falling, fake, of course, causing my hair to stick to my face.

" I hate it when people try to rise above their own station in life. " He raised his head, and I faltered at the glare there. It looked so _real,_ so authentic. It caught me off guard, and my own glare disappeared. He looked genuinely intimidating with his hands in his pants pockets, his posture relaxed, his eyes saying " _Move one foot and I'll kill you. "_

How could someone so adorable look so frightening?

And then his face melted and tears formed at his eyes. He launched himself at me, his apology written across his face.

" Sachi-chan, Haru-chan, I'm sorry! I really can't do this. It's too mean! " He wrapped his arms around me and the otaku exploded.

" Cut! Cut! Cut! " She yelled, then waved her script at Honey, " Stick to the script! "

I knew Honey couldn't keep up the bad guy act for long. He was too soft and squishy to do it. His arms were still wrapped around my waist, and he was crying his apology into my stomach. I put a hand on his head, patting it while my other went to his back.

" It's okay, Honey. It's okay. It's just an act; we won't get mad at you. " I said. My words may have been nice, but the only thing I was thinking was, " _Why do I have to comfort the 'kid'? "_

He released me and beamed up at me. Apparently what I said helped, because he ran off and told Renge he was ready to re-shoot. I wandered away from the small cluster of trees, putting a hand on my head. A cold sweat had broken out there, and I was shivering. My cold, wet uniform was sticking to my skin, not helping at all with the way I felt.

I just had to make it through another hour or so, and then I could go home and eat.

" Here, " Tamaki said, handing me his towel, " You need it more than I do. "

" Thanks. " I said, taking the semi-damp towel with shaky hands. I continued walking until I reached a sunny spot next to the school where I could sit down and rest my back against the sun-warmed building. I wiped the fluffy, white towel across my face, and then dried my hair with it. My hair was going to frizz out in a puffy mess when it completely dried, but hopefully I would be home by then.

Hopefully.

" Let's shoot that again! " Renge shouted from about fifty feet away. I groaned and buried my head in my knees. Moving sounded dreadful, much less attempting to act. Plus, Honey didn't really seem like he wanted to do it, so it would be mean to force him, right? _Right?_

" Sachiko-san! "

I groaned again. Did they really need me for this scene? It wasn't like it was the only scene I was filmed in. There were about four instances where I was filmed protecting Haruhi, or just appearing flirty for the male audiences. One time, because I was protecting Haruhi and I upset Mori and Honey, they tossed me in a pool. I swam in the cold water, my dress trying to float up around my legs. I pushed the stubborn material down as I navigated to the ladder.

The anger on my face then wasn't an act. I hadn't agreed to be sexualized like that. When I climbed out of the pool my dress was clinging to every curve and I had to push my dripping hair wet hair out of my face. As soon as Renge said cut, Honey apologized and I just walked off.

Haruhi was mad about that, too.

" Sachiko-san! Get over here, now! " Renge yelled, walking towards me and grabbing my hand. I lifted my head off of my knees and the towel fell off of my head as she pulled me to my feet and towards the tree. My stomach flipped at the quick movement and I blanched. No one noticed.

" You're going to learn what happens when you go against me. " Honey said, the same intimidation as before creeping into his voice. It still shocked me to see him go from cute and adorable to… _this_.

" Are you ready? " Renge whispered, her grip on my hand loosening as my turn to jog in and defend Haruhi came up. I shook my head no, but she didn't care. She put her hands on my back and pushed, but this time I was expecting it. I didn't stumble, but my jog was slow. I shivered as I entered the cold water coming down, and stopped in between Honey and Haruhi.

" Don't talk to my brother like that. "I growled again, trying to get to the same voice as before but I fell short. Not only that, but my voice was weak as I tried to clamp down on my nausea.

" I hate it when people try to rise above their own— "

I doubled over and threw up the toast I had that morning. Honey's words got stuck in his mouth and everyone silenced. The taste of leftover toast was disgusting, acidic, making me more nauseous. It quickly turned into dry heaving and my stomach felt like it was trying to knot itself.

" Shit.. " I groaned as it eased up.

" Sachiko! " Haruhi was at my side, rubbing soothing circles on my back, " Are you okay? "

" Just peachy. " I said, just before I launched into another fit of dry heaves. Haruhi lead me away from everyone and their stares as my head started to pound.

I was taken around a wall so no one could see me. Haruhi's hand didn't leave my back, a constant support as I attempted to straighten myself out. I was shaking and my eyelids felt heavy. All of my energy was gone and I rested my head against the cool wall.

" You haven't eaten, have you? " Haruhi asked in a quiet voice. I shook my head no. " You have to eat. I understand why you didn't, but you aren't able to do what you need. "

" Like all of this is so important. " I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to steady myself. I was shaky on my feet, and I wanted nothing more than to just go home. But then, eventually, I would have had to have faced dad, and I didn't know if I could do that.

" It's important to the club, so you have to participate. Eat something, drink water, rest. " She said in her sisterly tone and I cracked open an eye to glare at her. The only part that sounded halfway decent about that was resting.

But… She was right. This was important to the host club, and they had dealt with me for a weeks now. It was the least I could do. I just wouldn't eat. Or drink. I would suck it up and deal with the nausea and lack of energy. If I eat, I could be poisoned. If I drink water or something, I could be poisoned. It was dangerous when someone had finally decided to try and kill me. I was _not_ about to take any chances.

" I'll tell them to shoot that scene without you. Sit down, and I'll be back with food, water, and a towel. " She walked off, her hair dripping water into her face.

I ran a hand through my wet hair, annoyed when it gets caught in a tangle. I let my back slide down the wall, jerking my hand out of my hair as I went. That was so _embarrassing._ Throwing up like that in front of dozens of people… The thought didn't sit well with me.

My cheeks heated up and I almost buried my face in my skirts again before I remembered the bile that was still on my lips. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, a grimace forming on my face. Disgusting, repulsive. But there was no choice. I mean, I could have avoided throwing up, but there was no way in hell I was going to eat.

" Sachiko-san, " I heard Kyoya say. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He was partially covered in the shade from the building, " What was that? "

" I'm ill. " I lifted my head higher, wrapping my arms around my knees. I should probably have done something to show I was ill, that I was actually sick. The bandage around my neck itched and I scratched at it, causing the wet bandage to come loose.

" If you aren't feeling well, please speak up and tell someone. Now we have to take time to reshoot the scene. " He wrote something down in his notebook and I heard Renge call his name. His grip on his pen tightened.

" If you aren't supportive of this, please speak up and tell someone. " I said in a mocking tone, and his jaw clenched. The wet bandage around my neck fell into my lap. I put a hand on my injury, ignoring the slight sting. I winced as my hand came away red. Of course my neck had to choose that time to bleed.

Just like….

I shook my head.

Haruhi came around the corner before Kyoya had the chance to respond, carrying the stuff she promised earlier. She saw the blood trailing down onto my collarbone and her eyes widened before she crouched in front of me. I eyed the grape juice and sandwich in her hand with distaste. I didn't know where that came from, where she got it.

" You can't survive five seconds by yourself. " She said, shoving the food in my hands and patting my neck with the towel.

" That explains a lot. " Kyoya shook his head.

" Like what? "I said, taking the straw off of the cardboard juice box and puncturing the foiled part on top. I didn't particularly like grape juice, and I definitely didn't want to drink it. But I did, and the tart taste coated my tongue.

There was no going back now. If I was poisoned, I was poisoned, and the only thing I could have done if I felt the affects was go to the hospital.

" It explains how incompetent you are. "

I cocked my head to one side, ignoring the flare of anger in my chest. Incompetent? I didn't think I was like that. I was always persistent, working hard for what I wanted. It was just that I wouldn't put in the extra effort for something that wouldn't benefit me. I was talented in my own ways, I thought.

" I find people are competent when they want to be. " I said, the plastic straw still in my mouth. I looked down at the sandwich in my hand, wrinkling my nose up at the peanut butter. I _hated_ peanut butter. Haruhi knew this, yet she still grabbed it. Of course she did. I suppose she could have grabbed the first one she saw, which could have happened to be peanut butter, but I didn't like giving people the benefit of the doubt.

" Eat it. " Haruhi said, cutting Kyoya ,who had his mouth open to respond, off. I grumbled as I grabbed the sandwich, eyeing it with a distasteful eye. " I know it's peanut butter, but you need the protein. So eat it. "

I took a small bite.

My gag reflex was instantly cued, and I covered my mouth with my hand. So sticky, so peanuty, so sweet. It caused the bread to stick to the roof of my mouth. I attempted to get it off but only succeeded in nearly choking myself.

" I think I used the wrong word. " Kyoya said, his hand under his chin. " You're not incompetent. _You_ are too dependent. "

I glared at him as I struggled through a second bite. Half of the first bite was stuck between my teeth and my gums, but I washed it down with grape juice. It left a weird taste in my mouth. The taste of the peanut butter combined with the grape juice was starting to make me not like either of the two things.

" I've— " _Had to be,_ is what I wanted to say, but I knew Kyoya wouldn't care and that his conversation was virtually meaningless to him. All he knew was that I was a commoner, and that I somehow managed to get into this school.

I stood, feeling a little more reenergized from what I had eaten and drank. Haruhi's hand fell from my neck, taking the towel with her. " I've got to go shoot that scene with Haruhi. "

He nodded and said, " Do your best. "

I assumed he was simply telling me to do my best so I didn't screw up the film and make him lose his chance at making money.

I walked away, leading Haruhi back to the forest are and trying not to feel resentment at Kyoya. He wouldn't know that I had depended on everyone around me for my entire life. It was one of the few things that had remained constant in my transition from princess to commoner. At first I was dependent on Akame and my parents, now I was dependent on Haruhi and dad.

I felt the oncoming thoughts about how my dependence on everyone, on Akame, could have caused her to get annoyed with me, thus causing her to not contact me even thought she contacted dad. My chest tightened and I shook my head, doing my best to dispel the thoughts before they distracted me.

Being a host.

That was what I had to do.

That was what I had told myself I would do the night before. I couldn't believe I had complained about this. I was such a hypocrite! An overwhelming surge of shame hit me, tinting my cheeks pink. I wanted to hit my head on a wall. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stup—_

" Sachiko! You're up. " Renge whispered in my ear. I hadn't even realized I was already here, or that they had filmed part of it. I nodded, taking a deep breath. I was no longer nauseous; I had some energy and the hunger in my stomach was satisfied for the moment. I would give this my best shot, put all of my effort into it.

I would become the best damn host this club has ever seen.

§

I wasn't really relieved when I didn't get lightheaded, or nauseous because of the sandwich and grape juice. Just because they weren't poisoned this time, did not mean that it won't be poisoned next time, or the time after that. I would start packing my own lunches and snacks.

Haruhi was no where to be seen. She had walked away, leaving a blushing Tamaki behind. I didn't know what she said, but it caused him to like had more. Knowing her, it was probably something unintentional. I doubt she even knew how Tamaki felt about her, but I wasn't about to ask if she did. She would figure it out on her own sooner or later.

I just didn't get why he called himself our ' father '. I bet he was just confused.

" Haruhi! " I started to call out her name and I heard the otaku's voice from around the corner of the building. The opposite side of where I was earlier. I walked around, slightly taken aback by the two lumbering forms that the Renge was proudly introducing. I could see the irritation on their faces and felt a spike of unreasonable intimidation. If Renge kept doing what she was doing….

She grabbed his arm, eagerly pulling him along, when he shoved her away. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she was falling towards some equipment like and Haruhi dove behind her, absorbing the shock of the fall. I rushed forward my skirts flurrying around me. I saw something gleam on her face ( a tear? ) as she fell to her knees.

" Haruhi-kun! Are you okay? " Renge asked, crouching in front of Haruhi. I scowled as I took a deep breath, ready to tell Renge off, when Haruhi started talking.

" Those boys are right. " She said with a hand on her face. I stopped walking. " Renge-chan, if you judge people by stereotypes, you won't ever be able to see what's really important. "

" I'm not sure I understand what you mean… " The otaku said, completely oblivious. Oh, honestly! How ignorant could someone get?

Tamaki appeared at my side before I had a chance to say anything, " Haruhi, what happened? "

Haruhi removed her hand from her face as she looked up at him. The tear was still on her face, making me wonder if it was actually a tear. Nevertheless, Tamaki's eyes widened and then narrowed at the two boys who were the only one's strong enough to push Haruhi so hard. He grabbed them by the collar and I walked forward, crouching next to Haruhi.

" Are you okay? " I asked quietly, resisting the urge to shove Renge away. If Haruhi was hurt it would be _her_ fault.

" Yea, " She said, rubbing at her face. I nodded, sitting back on my heels. If she said she was fine, then she was.

" Wait! " The guy who wasn't being help up by his collar said, "It wasn't our fault! It was that girl's fault! " He pointed a shaky finger at Renge, who was still next to us.

" It's true, senpai. " Haruhi stood, still rubbing at her eye. _I wonder_ … " These boys aren't at fault. "

Tamaki dropped the guy he was holding, his attention turning to Haruhi. The guy he dropped looked like he was about to pee his pants, and he scurried away with his friend as Tamaki cupped Haruhi's face in his hands. His expression on his face took me by surprise. It was full of care, concern, worry and—and…. I would almost say, _love._

" Haruhi, does it hurt? "

" Yes, " Haruhi said, taking her hand away from her face. I couldn't see what she was holding out on her finger, but I had a pretty good idea of what it was. " My contact slipped out. "

The look on Tamaki's face went to shock so quick, before it melted into a relieved laugh.

" Oh! So that's it. " He said, " Once you can cry without using eyedrops, you're a full-fledged host. "

Haruhi smiled a small smile, and I grinned at the two of them. How adorable!

Wait, once I could cry without using eyedrops, I would be a full-fledged host? That would be easy. All I would have to do is get lost in my mind. If that was all it took then I was halfway to becoming the best.

" Did you get that? " Renge asked, whirling around to the cameraman behind her. They nodded enthusiastically, and Kyoya broke the camera.

As in, he took a rock, and smashed the lens.

I stifled a laugh. And _he_ talked about _us_ not treating Renge right.

" K-kyoya-sama? " Renge stuttered out, shock written all over her face. This is the real Kyoya, not the one in her mind that was always kind and loving. The real Kyoya is an ass.

" I'm sorry but I can't let there be any record of a club member engaging in any sort of violent act. " He said, his voice cold and hard. " I am extremely displeased with the way you're acting like such a pest. "

 _And cue the waterworks,_ I thought, looking over at the otaku. Tears were running down her face, but it seemed like she still didn't believe that Kyoya would do such a thing.

" Kyoya-sama, you're supposed to tell me not to worry about it, and then gently pat me on the head! " She dropped her head, hands clasped at her chest, " Why would someone as kind and affectionate as you… "

" He's not kind, " I said, hoping to shake the girl out of this stupor she had launched herself in. I counted off the words I said on my fingers, " He's cold, calculating, judgmental, critical. Basically, he's an a— "

" It doesn't matter, does it? " Haruhi said, and I looked up from my fingers to see the Otaku on her knees, facing me, crying. She was a couple meters away, and Haruhi crouched down in between us. " Even if Kyoya-senpai is a little different from what you expected, Renge-chan, I think that watching people, and getting to know them slowly, little by little, can be fun too. "

I looked at Haruhi's back and I smiled softly. Of course she would say that. Haruhi had a way of cheering people up when it really mattered.

All of a sudden, past her, and past the cameramen, in the garden, a bush rustled. I caught a glimpse of brown hair, a long leg, half of a face. My heart lurched into my throat and I stood without realizing it. Seconds later I was running past Haruhi and Renge, past Kyoya and the cameramen.

My feet pounded the pavement, heart beating faster, harder with each step. It couldn't have been her. It couldn't.

But I wanted it to have been her so badly. I wanted Akame to have been here, to protect me, to tell me everything was going to be okay. My hopes were rising, higher and higher. If it was her, I could have gone back home.

When I turned around the corner and peered past the trees, no one was there. There wasn't even a sign that someone was here. Nothing but pink flowers and dark green bushes, tranquil fountains and stoic statues.

I felt my face fall, and I chastised myself for letting my hopes get so high. It was foolish. Dad may have had contact with her, but that was over a year ago. And he may have had a way to talk to her, or communicate, but I couldn't do that. She said she'd come back when the people that killed my mother were dead.

But what if she needed my help?

" Sachiko-san, are you okay? " Tamaki said, coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and steadied myself, schooling my features into a neutral state.

" Sorry, " I said, letting some of the disappointment I felt come through in my voice, " I thought I saw a cute, little, baby bunny. "

He shook his head. " The others are worried. Let's head back. "

I nodded and followed him, seeing concerned faces when I walked out from around the bushes. I ducked my head and apologized, but my mind wasn't in that moment. Haruhi seemed concerned, Kyoya indifferent, the twins wondered what the hell caused me to run off like a crazy person. I plastered a semi-fake smile on my face but I kept my attention on the crevices in the concrete at my feet. Akame would come back, and she would come back soon. Hadn't five years been long enough?

I kind of wish dad had never told me he had contact with Akame. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have been imagining that she was here, ready to take me back to the palace. Disappointment was trying to claw it's way into me, but it couldn't find a hold.

No matter how rational I tried to be, the hope inside me was a thing that couldn't be extinguished.

* * *

 **I kept changing the ending. It just felt... Meh to me. Let me know what you thought.**

 **Also, to the person that reviewed, No, the host club doesn't know that Sachiko is a princess. When will they find out? Well, that has yet to be decided tbh.**

 **I spent everyday writing this chapter, little by little, sentence by sentence. I mean, I would literally write one sentence, get stuck and have to walk away before I screamed. I ended up deleting the first draft, and the second. I modified the third so many times and just reread, rewrote, reread, rewrote. I'm trying to keep some of the chapters light, but I tend to make things dark and twisted. I don't really think Ouran Highschool Host Club is a dark and twisted story, and I want to stick with the lightness of it.**

 **I really set myself up for failure, didn't I? My character lost both of her parents at a young age, which is traumatizing, not only that she feels responsible for an entire island that she can't get to lest she be killed. People are trying to assassinate her. To get to her, she fears they'll attack Haruhi and Ranka. Dealing with all of this at the age of 15. If that isn't dark, I don't know what is.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the late update. I'm going to go eat some more candy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**bloop.**

* * *

Classes were boring.

You would think, that with my presence in the host club, people would have wanted to talk to me, right?

No, no they didn't. The girls were too spiteful because of the attention I got from boys, even though that was only during host club hours. The boys were too ' intimidated ' to approach me. Without friends in class, it soon became boring and uneventful.

Well, Tamaki talked to me. But that didn't count. I wanted a friend outside of the host club that I could have talked to and stuff. Normal conversations. Not about what the next theme would be for the club, or how I could have gotten more customers if I had done something different.

I propped my chin on my hand and looked out the window. Even though I had switched classes, I still managed to get a seat next to the window. It was slightly cloudy and the skies were grey, drifting with the threat of a cold, wet rain. _I should have brought an umbrella this morning,_ I thought, sighing quietly.

" U-um, " Someone said and I glanced away from the window and saw a short, black-haired girl standing in front of my desk, " Can y-you help me with my homework? Sensei said if I had any t-trouble to ask you. "

I removed the slouch from my shoulders. This was the first time someone had approached me about something that wasn't about the host club. I felt a warmth spreading in my chest, and then anxiety. It could have been so easy to screw this up…

" Sure, what do you need help with? " I said. Her green eyes avoided mine. Instead, she looked at a bird perched on the windowsill and clutched her books to her chest with small, delicate hands.

" I d-don't understand some of these equations. " She said as she showed me her notebook. The writing was small and intricate. I smiled at her, even though I was confused. Wasn't that algebra? I thought I was in…

Oh, right. All of my classes got switched. Now I was in class 2-A with Tamaki.

" Okay, I'll help. " She pulled out a chair and sat down across from me, placing her books in her lap. I moved some of my books over, so she had room on the desk. I was starting to get excited. Maybe, if I was nice enough, she would want to be my friend.

I got my notebook out along with my pencil. My pencil was only a few centimeters long, since I've been using it for a couple years, and the eraser was nonexistent.

" Let's use the equation… " I tapped the paper with my pencil, trying to think of a simple equation. A strand of hair fell in my face and I pushed it away. " 8-x = 2x-1. An easy equation. "

I wrote down the equation as I said it. " It's quite simple, really. " I glanced up to make sure she was paying attention as I began to solve it, " You need to get x by itself. So, we can add x to both sides— " I wrote as I spoke, " And end up with 8 = 3x-1. "

I glanced up and she looked completely lost. I resisted the urge to hit my head on the table. This was very, very basic math. Quite possibly the easiest thing in algebra. Linear equations and matrices must have been a pain for her.

" Now, you add 1 to both sides. It cancels out on the right, and 8 becomes 9. So you're stuck with 9=3x. Then you divide both sides by 3, and get 3=x. " I placed my pencil back down on the table and glanced at my scratchy handwriting. It was barely legible, but I understood what it was completely.

But either this girl was severely dimwitted, or my handwriting was worse than I thought.

" I'm sorry, I-I don't understand. " Her face turned red and she looked down at her lap.

" Hey, " I said in a soft voice, " It's okay. Not everyone is meant to be a mathematician. " The bell rang and she began to gather her things. " I'll help you some more after school. Just come to the host club. "

She nodded her head and walked back to her desk, which was three over to the right of mine. I smiled, actually excited for the host club for a change. What if she kept needing my help with her homework and stuff? Then we could have made meeting at the host club a daily thing. We could have been friends.

Tamaki, who was on my right, poked my side. " What are you smiling about? " He whispered. The sound of chalk on a chalkboard ground against my ears and my smile turned into a grimace.

" Math. " I whispered as the teacher began his lecture on history. This was my worse subject, due to the fact that I wasn't exactly raised in Japan, but I'd like to think that I was at least decent at it. I didn't have the lowest grade in the class—I actually had the highest, but my understanding and comprehension was lower than what I would have liked it to be.

I yawned as I pulled my history notebook out and started taking notes. My mind went into automatic mode and I copied the words down but didn't exactly take a moment to process it.

A friend. I had the chance to make a friend.

Let's just hope I didn't screw it up.

§

" Let's play the _Which one is Hikaru-kun_ game! " The twins said in unison as I sat there at the table with the girl from earlier. She was awfully concentrated on her algebra despite the annoying interruptions from the other hosts, and I couldn't help but admire her for that. Me, on the other hand… I was about ten seconds away from slapping Hikaru and Kaoru.

" We're busy. " I said, tapping my chin with my pencil, " Go away. "

The girl—whose name I had yet to discover—glanced up. Hikaru and Kaoru were still standing there with those stupid, insufferable grins that only meant trouble glued to their faces. Just then, luckily, Haruhi happened to walk by and the twins went to bother her.

" Sorry about that, " I said, putting my pencil down, " They can get quite annoying sometimes. "

" I-I think th-they're cute. " She mumbled. Her face tinted red and she buried it in her math textbook. I chuckle.d

" I suppose they _can_ be cute sometimes. But when they're bored…. You should make sure to stay away from them. They'll pull all kinds of nasty tricks. " She let the book drop down from her face slightly, to where only her bright, green eyes were visible. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the twins shine a flashlight at some poor guy dressed in all black. He took off running and was out of the room before I could have blinked.

" Hikaru, Kaoru, how could you? " Tamaki's voice shook as he talked, and he looked utterly petrified. " You don't know the true terror of black magic! "

Black magic….?

" Anyway, " I said, turning my attention back to our studies, " Let me see what you've written down. "

She nods and hands me her notebook, where I had written down a few simple equations in the neatest handwriting I could muster. I scanned over them, checking her work and solving the equation in my head at the same time.

" Most of these are right, " I said, " You skipped a step on one of them, though. You don't want to forget simple maths while trying to solve advanced equations. " I put the notebook down and pointed at the last one. I made it the hardest, most complicated of the five, using more larger numbers. I even threw in a negative. It threw her for a loop because it seems she doesn't remember the rules with negatives. " When you're subtracting a positive from a negative, you're really adding. So the (-3) - 6 would be -9. That's the only one you got wrong. "

She nodded her head, and she looked extremely happy with herself. She was practically beaming.

" T-thank you. " She bowed her head slightly as I handed her notebook back to her. " I've always had t-trouble with maths. "

" It's okay, a lot of people do. I had issues with it at first, but as I got more repetition in, I got better with it. " I said, as I closed my books. It had been around thirty minutes, and she was already so much better at this. I was just going to give her more practice problems to help her with. But first… " What's your name? "

" Nakamura Akemi. " She said without stuttering. I smiled at her.

" Fuijioka Sachiko. "

" I k-know. You're kind of f-famous. " And then Akemi looked down as if she had said something wrong. I felt my eyes widen slightly, mainly in disbelief. Me? Famous? The very thought made me want to laugh.

" That's shocking. " I said with a light laugh. " I didn't think— "

I cut the words off as something the twins said drifted over towards me.

" …can we come to your place? "

I looked over, saw they were talking to Haruhi. I stood up, pointed at them and yelled:

" No! " I said at the same time as Haruhi.

" Why not? " They asked, hands on their hips as they leaned closer to Haruhi and casted a glance at me.

" Because you just make fun of me. " She said and I couldn't help but nod even though they weren't really paying any attention to me.

" No matter how much we ask? "

" No way. "

Tamaki, who had been sulking in a corner for some reason, had decided to butt in on the conversation

" I've also been thinking that I should pay my respects to Haruhi's and Sachiko's family… "

" No way in hell. "

" Well then, " The twins said while pulling on hats, " If you miss in the _Which one is Hikaru-kun_ game then as a penalty we get to come over to your house. "

They did their thing, " Okay, which one of us is Hikaru-kun? "

" Don't lose Haruhi! " I said and she just gave me an exasperated look as she answered. I, remembering that I was supposed to be tutoring Akemi, turned back around and sat down, smoothing the back of my dress as I did. " Sorry about that. " I said, but saw that she had a small smile on her faces she was looking between me and those two bumbling idiots over there.

" Y-you must really l-like it here. " She said as she handed me her notebook so I could write down some more practice equations." You a-all seem r-really close."

I picked up my short, eraser-less pencil and started writing down a couple of equations. " I'm really only here because of my brother. "

A piece of hair fell in my face and I blew it away, only succeeding in having it fall back down. She looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

" Hikaru, you're really in love with Haruhi, aren't you? "

I stood up so abruptly my head started swimming. I turned to look at them despite my dizziness—which passed soon, anyway—and glared at them. No one, especially not those trouble-making twins, was allowed to be in _love_ with Haruhi. I knew she could take care of herself, and that she didn't think of the twins like that ,or at least, so I thought. She just had zero experience when it came to love and crushes and all of that stuff. I., on the other hand, when I went through my otaku phase, gained plenty of experience. Via virtual reality. But still!

" No! No! No! " I said, walking around the couch and heading over towards them.

" H-hey! You've got it all wrong, Kaoru! How could _I_ fall for that little _tanuki? "_ Hikaru countered.

" Haruhi is not some little shape-shifting raccoon dog, you buffoon. " I said, reaching up and grabbing him by the ear. " Apologize to my sister now. "

Tamaki was just as mad as I was, and I could feel his overwhelming and infuriated presence behind me. Hikaru was leaned down from where I had a hold on his ear, a scowl present on his face. This was a ridiculous thing. An apology would be so simple.

" Just apologize. " I said, dragging him over to Haruhi. Who, halfway there, I realized wasn't even paying attention. " Haruhi, did you even hear Hikaru? "

" Hmm? " She glanced up from the book she was reading. I'm pretty sure it was a physics book, and I shook my head at her.

" See? She didn't even he— "

" Apologize! " I pulled on his ear harder.

" Sorry! " He said and I released his ear, pleased with myself. I got him to apologize, and that—

" It's okay. " Haruhi said before returning to her book. I shook my head at her. You should never tell someone it's okay when they apologize. Then they thing they can do it again without facing repercussions or punishments.

I realized that I still had Akemi's notebook in my hand, and I started to walk back to the couch.

" Hey, sorry about th— "

" Enough! You're always crawling into _my_ bed. You're such a pest! "

" That's because you always seem so lonely, Hikaru! I had no choice but to sleep next to you idiot! "

I plopped down on the couch with a sigh. They were so annoying!

" Sorry about that, kind of freaked there for a second. " I said, putting the notebook and pencil back on the table. I massaged the temples of my head, feeling an oncoming headache. " Can we continue this later? "

She nodded her head, " T-thanks for all of y-your help. "

The twins were still bickering, and it was getting on my nerves. Not only were they disturbing the other hosts, they were disturbing the customers, Akemi, and most importantly, they were disturbing _me._

" Same time tomorrow? " I asked, as we gathered our books. Mine barely fit in my bag, due to a few I got from the library.

" Yea. " She said as she stood. " S-see you later. "

I nodded my head as she walked away, leaving the room and the loud arguing. I envied her for being able to leave so easily, just walking out. If I did that, Kyoya would have my head. I was here to make him and the club money, and to reduce Haruhi's debt.

In fact, as I was looking up, I caught sight of him walking towards me.

I wanted to rest my head on the table and take a nap. But I figured I could do my homework since no one here was requesting me. The thought wasn't as comforting as it once was; in fact, I felt a little dejected.

" Sachiko-san, please take your studies elsewhere. This is a club and you are not performing your duties. " Kyoya said, towering over me. I looked him right in the eye as I pulled one of my books out and sat it on the table. I then reached around in my bag and felt my fingers brush the pencil, so I pulled it out and sat it on the book.

" I will not let this club get in the way of my schoolwork. Please, take your overbearing aura somewhere else. " I smiled sweetly at him. I swear I saw his eye twitch before he turned and walked away.

I didn't know what it was about Kyoya that rubbed me the wrong way. Perhaps it was his ability to figure out any secret I have if he really wanted to. He pulled up information on that otaku like it was nothing. I bet, that if he dug far enough back into my past, back to around five years ago, he would know something was up. I didn't doubt that he would do that sooner or later, and the thought terrified me.

It was just, he made me so annoyed, and irritated! Always bossing people around like he owns the place. He was more rude to me than he was anyone else! He gladly welcomed Haruhi with open arms, ( almost ), yet, I can't even get him to say one nice thing! Well, there was that one time outside of the Chairman's office when he seemed the least bit concerned as to what was wrong, but that was it.

It was like he was harder on me than everyone else. I knew he wasn't exactly mean, but he wasn't exactly nice. All I knew, was that he really annoyed me and I really didn't like being annoyed.

§

I was inside Music Room 3, eating my lunch in peace. There was a long white table that reminded me of the one that was in my palace, and the chair was rather comfy as well. No one was here, because they had heard that the host club was in the refectory. Nice, and peace, and quiet. Blissful.

And then the door opened.

I nearly groaned as I watched Kyoya shut the door behind him. I thought I would be able to eat in peace here, alone. I didn't want to have to deal with Kyoya. He was probably going to scold me like I was a little kid because I wouldn't eat my vegetables. I just didn't like broccoli. That was all. They looked too much like mini trees.

He sat down across from me with the lunch he got from the refectory, silently. Without saying a word. I narrowed my eyes at him.

" What are you doing in here? " I asked, my tone cold.

" Eating. " He replied. " And I wanted to talk to you. "

I felt a sense of dread, but I ignored it. " About what? "

" About what you're hiding from the host club. "

My heart skipped five beats. " I'm not hiding anything. "

What an _obvious_ denial! It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that I was lying. I couldn't figure out if he knew, because all he did was take a bite of some fancy food I can barely remember trying when I was a princess.

" You are, and I plan to find out what it is. We can't have you lying to the host club. Until then, I don't consider you an official host club member, and won't treat you as such. " Kyoya said, and I felt a rise of anger come surging through my system. I've worked hard as a hostess, Tamaki has declared that I am an official host club member. I don't get it! Why does he suspect so much of me?

" So you'll whine about every little thing I do? You'll hover over me, waiting for me to slip up, just to see if I _have a secret?_ Foolish, childish. You're wasting you're time. " I snapped, thoroughly annoyed and frustrated with Kyoya. He was right; I do have a secret. But that doesn't give him the right to suspect me.

" I'm only doing this because I think you could potentially pose a threat to the host club. I hope you'll understand this and that there won't be any hard feelings. " He gave me a look that said he didn't really care if there were any hard feelings.

" A _threat?_ I'm a fifteen year old girl that can barely lift a gallon of milk. How could _I_ pose a threat to this stupid little club? "

He pulled out his notebook that he was always writing on and opened it. For a second I thought had compiled a list, but then he pushed the glasses up on his nose and started talking.

" I have your file right here. " _My file?_ " It only goes to five years ago, when you said your father adopted you. Most files go back to birth, but it's like you came into existence when he adopted you. Did you say your parents were gamblers? That bad people were hunting you down before Ranka-san took you in? There is no evidence of that. If there was, it would be on the file from when you were ten. There's nothing there. "

I knew it. I knew it. _I knew it._ I should have stayed home. Coming to this school was a mistake. What would Akame have thought?

" I don't know about you, " Kyoya continued, " But I find that awfully suspicious. And, the fact that you wear colored contacts is off-putting too. "

" H-how did you know I wear colored contacts? " I asked, trying to process what he just said. He was definitely catching on. I could have dropped out of school, but that wouldn't have helped any. He would have found that even more suspicious, and investigated me more.

" No reason. " He said, just before taking a bite of food. I glared at him again. What exactly had he been doing? How could he have found that out?

" If you want to know something about me, Kyoya, just ask. " I straightened my spine then stood. " I will not tolerate this. "

Then the door to the room opened again before either of us could say anything else. Our heads turned towards the entrance, and I was so relieved to see the rest of the club ( minus the twins ) walking in, talking amongst themselves. They faltered when they saw Kyoya and me sitting here, eating lunch together.

I sat back down in my chair. The host club filed in around us, taking places. Haruhi sat next to me, close enough so she could whisper:

" You okay? "

I shook my head yes as Tamaki started speaking.

" Those twins are going to ruin this host club. "

" Yes, " said Kyoya, " I'm afraid we can no longer offer the brotherly love package. Our designee rate is definitely down. " He looked over at Haruhi, " Oh, Haruhi, this isn't something you need to feel responsible for. Even thought it was your thoughtless comment that set the whole fight off. "

I narrowed my eyes at him as a fake smile spread across his face. Oh, how badly I wanted to punch him in that moment. I wondered who set him off, who put him in such a bad mood. Perhaps he just had something against commoners and was targeting Haruhi and me.

" Hika-chan and Kao-chan, they've never fought before, have they? " Honey asked and Mori shake his head. This was weird, them fighting.

" Is that right? " Haruhi asked, kind of disbelieving.

" I've known them since preschool, " Honey answered, " We weren't in the same year, so I never talked to them but it seemed like they always played together. "

" You're right, " Tamaki said, " I've only known them since middle school but they really stood aloof. It seemed like except for themselves, they kept everyone at a distance. Their personalities were several times more warped than they are now. Thinking about it that way, maybe this fighting is a turn for the better. It means that their world is starting to get a little larger, doesn't it? Maybe it's best to leave them alone, under the circumstances. "

I wanted to tell Tamaki that that was wishful thinking. Those twins… Maybe it was because I hadn't known them for very long, but I didn't think they were taking their fighting very seriously. It was obvious they were being argumentative, but they were basically arguing about nothing! Or at least what I thought was nothing.

Haruhi was looking out the large window, obviously thinking about their situation. I wanted to tell her that she was wasting her time, that she had other things to worry about, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me. She was in the twins' class and probably wanted them to stop bickering around her.

" I'm going to go back to class. " I said, standing. I covered my uneaten lunch and shoved it back into my bag, and then left the room. I felt Kyoya's gaze on me the entire way, and I wanted to scream.

I thought I had done everything I could to prevent from arousing his suspicion. But, somewhere along the way, I screwed up. Somewhere along the way, I did something he found peculiar and then looked into it. I bet it was when I almost got killed, and then he looked into my past to see if anything could have instigated that. But he was acting cold towards me even before that.

I didn't know what I did wrong, and I didn't know what I was going to do. But going to class and making good grades seemed like the most important thing at that moment, and thinking about Kyoya was starting to give me a headache.

§

That day was the second worst day of my life.

First, the twins got on my nerves because of their fighting.

Second, Kyoya accuses me of having a secret, practically says he's going to investigate my past and thinks I pose a threat to the host club.

And lastly, Haruhi left for home without me, so I had to walk by myself.

I was terrified that someone was going to come after me. I constantly looked over my shoulder, at the near vacant street. Anyone around me was a suspect, and I felt like I had a target painted on my back. After what Kyoya said, I felt as if anyone could see through my disguise, like it was completely useless.

My heels clacked on the pavement louder than I would have liked them to. The setting sun was at my back, and I was ten or so minutes from home. _I can do this,_ I thought to myself as I clutched my bag to my chest. I wished Haruhi hadn't left so soon, but I was helping Akemi. She was really nice, just shy and a bit on the slow side. She adored the twins and was so relieved when she heard the fighting was all a set up.

Oh, right. Another thing that made that day hell. The twins never really fought. They were just pretending so they could illicit reactions from everyone. Because they were bored.

Akemi was relieved but I just wanted to shove their teeth down their throats. They had made studying so hard for Akemi, and they interfered with my studies and free time. Girls were constantly asking me about the status of the fight. How the hell would I have known?

The streetlights sputtered on. The sun was almost completely down and nighttime was approaching fast. Even if I wasn't so nervous about the princess thing there was the whole ' girl alone at night in a dark alley ' thing that made me anxious.

I sped up my steps ever so slightly and glanced over my shoulder. There was someone there, a hooded figure. My brisk walk turned into a jog.

The person behind me sped their steps up too.

I broke into a sprint, nearly tripping over a crack in the sidewalk. My heart was pounding and my limbs felt heavy, but I was spurred on by the possibility of me being murdered. If I was going to die, I wanted it to be by my own terms. Not at the hands of some ignoramus that didn't know me very well. I didn't want to die as Sachiko Fujioka.

I wanted to live as Sachiko Akahoshi.

By some miracle, I was able to run faster. The person behind me had trouble keeping up, and I could hear their rasping breaths. My own breathing was the same way, harsh and ragged. My lungs were contracting and I made a mental note to work on endurance.

I glanced over my shoulder again, and saw that the person had slowed to a stop. They were fully clothed in black with a hood pulled over their face, so I couldn't tell who it was. A shiver went down my spine as I kept running, my mind thinking that it could be Keiji, that he had somehow broken out of jail and was coming to finish what he started.

My apartment was only a couple of blocks away. If I could just make it there in once piece, everything could have been okay. Food, warmth, coffee, and family. I wanted to go home. Not get stuck out here with some creepy, weirdo, stalker.

But as I ran to cross the street, a car sped around the corner. My heart lurched into my throat as headlights blinded me. The car crashed into my side, cracking my ribs and dislocating my hip. I was thrown over top of the hood and my head smashed into the glass of the windshield, cracking it. The last thing I remembered after that was falling onto the pavement, sharp and aching pains everywhere, and then...

Nothing.

* * *

 **Look at Kyoya, being all protective over his** **friends and stuff. But seriously, how did he figure out those things about Sachiko? He must be a magician or something. Ohhh I bet he can read minds.**

 **Just kidding. I know how he knows those things.**

 **This chapter felt like I just kind of word vomited and then sorted through it. This chapter was originally around 8000 words, but I cut half of it out because it didn't fit. Sorry if some things seem disjointed because of that, I wanted to try a different approach with the writing.**

 **Sorry if the thing with Kyoya was weird, but ever since Sachiko was almost killed he's been noticing these tiny little things she does that she doesn't notice she does. If that makes sense. So he decided to confront her about it.**

 **Also, sorry for any typos, it's kinda late.**

 **whatnameshallitake ~ I love writing dark and morbid things. Actually, after maybe three chapters, it's going to get more light and fluffy because of what I have planned. So yay! Thanks for the suggestions-I might include them.**

 **Anyhow, I'm sorry about the late-ish update. I want to get updates out faster, but it's like every second of my day is being sucked out. Softball season is actually starting soon and when it does I won't be able to write on the weekends. Which is what I've been doing. I'll figure it out, don't worry.**

 **I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight!**


	11. Chapter 11

**BACK SO SOON? Yes. Yes. Yes I am.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is confusing, I didn't mean for it to be**

* * *

I was standing in front of the place I used to call home.

The gates hadn't changed. The kingdom's emblem ( a snowflake engulfed in flames ) was still imprinted there on the wood. I gingerly reached out to touch it, feeling my throat close, when they were pulled open by a guard on the inside. His uniform was in perfect condition, not one single thing out of place. He had a blue sash, which let me know he had a high standing in our military. I half-expected him to bow, but of course, he didn't.

I heard the sound of a car driving behind me. I moved off of the pavement, nearly diving into a bush, as a sleek, black car pulled into castle grounds. I followed, quickly, surprised when the guard didn't stop me as he was shutting the gate. _What kind of security do they have around here?_

I picked a leaf from the bush off of my sleeve as I looked up at the palace as I walked. It was large, and grand, and most importantly, it was home. The walls were still made of stone, the windows still stained purple and blue, and the gardens surrounding were full of a wide variety of flowers. The sun reflected off of a couple of windows and I squinted against the glint.

A car door slammed shut, drawing my attention. It had pulled right up to the stone steps that lead to the large double doors. A man had gotten out. He was tall in stature, was wearing a white suit with a funny looking hat. He looked familiar, like I had seen him before, but I shook the feeling off as I followed him inside.

The doors were identical to the gate, only smaller. When they opened, I bit back on a wave of nostalgia that threatened to overwhelm me. The grand hall was the same as ever, with high archways and a rolling red carpet that led all the way down it. Pillars flanked my right and left, contrasting greatly against the gray tile. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting everything except the dark corners. Home.

Something wet rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away. The only people that were missing were…

My mom?!

There she was at the end of the hall, elegant, black hair pulled into a formal bun with glittering pins holding back loose pieces. Her dress was just as elaborate, the deep, maroon color contrasting her beautiful purple eyes. Her face was young and had very little makeup on it. She was stunning.

My knees threatened to give out from under me.

" Ah, " The guy I followed in said from behind me, " Your Majesty! "

I heard his footsteps from behind me, and then he walked _through me._ Like I was a ghost.

I was too stunned to move as my father emerged from the door at the end of the hall, apologizing for being late. His _voice._ The voice that soothed me back to sleep after nightmares so bad Akame couldn't even calm me.

" Your Highness. " The man bowed in front of me, low and respectful. I got a clear view of my dad. The silver hair hadn't changed, his face was cleanly shaven, and his hazel colored eyes were alight with life.

 _Life._

I took a shaky step past—well through—the man in front of me, towards my parents. They didn't hold any reaction upon seeing me, though, I supposed they were looking past me and at the man. For some reason, they didn't see me. But I saw them.

Next thing I knew, the weirdest thing happened.

I walked out from behind my parents.

" Good afternoon, Miss. " The man said but it was muffled against the blood pounding against my ears. All I could hear was my own heartbeat as I beheld a smaller version of myself. One with silver hair, purple eyes, and a deep purple dress on.

All I could do was gape as I beheld Princess Sachiko Akahoshi.

Akame seemed to materialize behind the princess, a silent guardian. She was wearing the white uniform much like the man outside, but Akame had a purple sash that marked her as my guard. The princess's personal guard. Now that I thought about it, she looked similar to Haruhi in so many ways.

Everything about this situation seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

" Shall we go discuss the agreements? " My mom asked, and I almost burst into tears. My mother, talking. My last memory of her had her face shoved in her food, unmoving. Dead. And yet, here she was, standing, alive, and vibrant.

" Of course. " The man rose from his bow and walked through me again as my parents and Little Sachiko waited for him by the door. She looked dreadfully bored, and her eyes kept wandering to the door that lead outside. I shook my head at little me, a small smile on my face. If only she knew what the outside world was like, she would want to stay in the protection of her parents and the castle for the rest of her life.

Little Sachiko tugged on my mother's dress, and mom bent down. Sachiko whispered something in her ear causing my mom's cheeks to puff out. My father looked over at us curiously but Little Sachiko just shook her head.

Oh, yea. This was the time I was forced to listen to the agreement between my parents and some ambassador from southeast Asia.

But why was I here? Why was I watching my own memory before my very eyes?

I didn't know. All I knew was I felt like crying as I stood in the halls I absolutely hated and watched my parents interact with things. They were opening the door for the man, who had gotten there while I was off in space remembering something. I jogged to keep up, but the door shut with a resounding bang before I could get there.

I reached out for it, curious if I could open it when no one else seemed to be able to see me. Could I not interact with anything physical?

My hand touched the golden handle, and the door shimmered before my eyes. I jerked my hand back, startled as I watched surface of the door become like that of a pond. It was mesmerizing, watching what appeared to be wood and steel wave and bend. Would it have felt like water, or wood?

I would never find out. As soon as I put my hand on the door, I fell through, like it had suddenly become the floor. My stomach lurched and I shivered as a cold feeling blanketed me. There was nothing but blackness, but then it was like someone was taking a paint brush and slowly coloring in what was around me. Things gained color, but they weren't the colors of the throne room. No; the lavender and white walls, a soft carpet, a desk in the corner… This was my room.

" But mom! " I heard Little Sachiko say, and she appeared, sitting in a white chair. Now the image was almost complete. All that was missing was the bed, with it's white wooden posts and deep purple bed sheets. Ah… There it was. The place I used to sleep every night.

" Sachiko, you have to do this. You have to get this right! " My mom was seated in the chair across from Little Sachiko. Tea was on the table, steam rising from it. The smell was fruity. I guessed it was raspberry, but sometimes I liked strawberry tea just as much. It could have been either.

" I'm only six, a little kid! This is preposterous! "

That was my favorite word.

" If you know a word that advanced you can't have the mind of a six year old. " My mom countered. I saw the frustration building on Little Sachiko's face, and I glanced past them and out the purple, stained glass window. Outside there was snow falling from the sky, blanketing the ground and covering the few sparse plants in the garden that was visible from my room. It always made me want to run in it, to make snow angels and snow men. But, what I had always wanted to do most was have a snowball fight.

" I only know all of these advanced words because you got me a tutor the moment I turned one! Just because I'm smart doesn't mean you get to rob me of my childhood. " Little Sachiko said, fuming. I wanted to slap her. She shouldn't argue with her mom like that—not when in just four short years…

Mother looked appalled.

" You do not speak to me that way. You are a princess! It's about time you start acting like one. "

" I want a friend mom. A _friend._ Is that too much to ask for? Is not wanting to spend every day alone a bad thing? " Little Sachiko stood, " If this is what princesses do, I'm not too sure I want to be one. "

She stormed away, through me and out the door behind me. I watched as my mother put her head in her hands and let out a sigh. I looked closer, and saw that she looked exhausted. The wrinkles on her face were becoming more prominent, and just the slightest bit of gray was starting to come in at the roots of her hair.

Why? Why did I do that? My mother was a _queen._ She may have been my mom, but she had so much more to worry about than some stupid, bratty child. I didn't deserve a mom like that, not when I treated her the way I did. She was just trying to help—trying to get me to be what she needed me to be. I wanted to slam my head in a wall as regret filled me.

I left my mom to finish her tea, and went to follow Little Sachiko. I was wary as I put my hand on the door, scared it might start shimmering but it never does. I open it, expecting the hall, but I was faced with the grand throne room.

The first thing I noticed was the kid standing next to a man that looked weary. They both were covered in dirt and their clothes were raggedy. They looked exactly like peasants as they bowed to my parents who were seated on their silver thrones.

They looked as eloquent as ever, but Little Sachiko was no where to be seen. She was probably hiding behind a large vase, watching, silently as the kid, and what I was going to assume was his father, rose.

" We have summoned you here, because your son could do your family a great honor. " My father said, his voice booming throughout the room like he was giving a speech although the people he was addressing was twenty or so feet in front of him, just below the dais. " We are prepared to give him a title in our castle. "

The father's eyes lit up, and his son looked about ready to combust. His hair was messy but his mouth was agape, blue eyes alight with excitement.

" We are prepared to name him Companion of Princess Sachiko Akahoshi. " My mother finished for my father, her voice much quieter than his. " He would remain here at the castle, given his own chambers, and his own tutors. We would treat him like our own. "

I didn't remember this, any of it. The kid looked familiar though… Kind of like…

" Kei would be honored. " The father bowed again, nearly shaking with the prospect of his son leaving but seemingly happy about him being able to go to bed with a full stomach.

Wait. Had he said Kei?

 _No..._ I thought. This couldn't be Kei. Kei had told me he came form a wealthy family somewhere in Europe, and that he was sent to the island for political reasons. He had never been a peasant.

Unless, of course, he had lied.

" Thank you. " Kei said, bowing lower if it was even possible.

" You have a week to get your things sorted. " My father said as mom waved a dismissive hand. Kei and his dad left, nearly skipping out of the throne room. I was rooted to the spot as my parents turned towards each other, both of them looking exhausted.

" Do you think Sachiko will be happy? " My mom asked, and for the first time ever, I saw a slouch in her shoulders. It was barely noticeable, but it was there.

" I hope so. " My father said and they started to fade into black. Their golden thrones followed, along with the dais and the walls. Soon enough, I was standing in nothing but vast darkness. It seemed to stretch on forever in every direction, and my heart started to pound.

There was so much space, so much space for me to get lost if I wandered away. Where was I, anyway? This was obviously the past—that was the only way my parents could still be alive. Everything felt real enough.

What if I was the first person to time travel and then I just got lost between the past and the present?

That was irrational, though. I hadn't been trying to time travel. I had been….

What had I been doing?

I didn't remember, and that bothered me. I was lost, scared, confused, and stuck in a place that was heaven and hell at the same time. I couldn't see two feet in front of me. What if there were _things_ in the darkness that were going to attack me? What things could be in the darkness?

A child's laugh rung through the air. I caught a glimmer of a white cloak fluttering ahead of me. I reached out to grab it and it just sifted through my fingers like sand.

There was another laugh. This one was deeper, but still light, like a little boy. I stumbled towards where I thought it came from, but with nothing for the sounds to bounce off of, it was difficult. He kept laughing, and laughing, and then the girl's voice joined in.

I had to squint my eyes against a bright, white light. I ran towards it, as hard as I could, eager to get out of this darkness that had enveloped me. I tripped over something, falling to my knees. A cold feeling caused me to shiver, and my knees felt frozen. I looked down, saw snow, white and fluffy. It was all around me. When I glanced up, I saw a vast, cloudless blue sky and the two kids I heard earlier, playing and laughing.

It was Little Sachiko and Kei.

Kei's black hair was spiky and wet from the snow Little Sachiko had thrown at him. She was covered with snow and her clothes were soaking wet, but she still didn't go inside. The gardens were full of the very thing she loved the most, and she was playing outside with a friend.

I wanted to tell her to stop as she plopped back in the snow, giggling, and started waving her arms and legs to make a snow angel. I wanted to tell her not to get attached to the person she was having the most fun with, because he would just leave her in a couple of weeks to go to some fancy school.

" What's it like being a princess, Sachiko? " Kei asked, plopped down next to Little me. She glanced over, her smile fading a little.

" Boring. " She answered, turning her head to look up at the sky. I wanted to kneel by her, give her a hug and let her know that if she could just make it through another day, another week, another year, everything would be okay. That was all I wanted to say even if it would have been a lie.

" But you have so many people looking up to you, respecting you. You live in this huge palace with an endless supply of books and tutors. I bet your parents get you anything you want, huh? " He had turned to look up at the sky, his face turning thoughtful. He was wrong, oh so very wrong. My parents only got me what they thought would be necessary for me to learn how to be queen.

" Not particularly, no. " Little Sachiko's smile had disappeared. " I'm always forced to study. This is the first time I've played outside like this. "

Oh god. She sounded so sad, so lonely it made my heart hurt for myself. Was that technically self-pity? Probably but it didn't matter to me. Everyone deserved to have at least one person they could cling to, and I didn't have that.

" Miss Akahoshi! " Akame called from the doorway. I glanced over my shoulder at her, not surprised to see the stern look on her face. " You're going to catch a cold. Both of you. Get in here. "

Kei and Little Sachiko stood, walked through me, and towards Akame. I wanted to turn around, grab Akame by the shoulders and demand what was going on, and why she contacted my dad and not me, but she wouldn't know. This was past Akame, who wouldn't even know that my parents were going to die in four years on February 22. There was no way I could warn her of that either. I was just a viewer of this ride down memory lane.

I sighed and turned, putting a hand on my head. I knew what was coming next and I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to hear it. Yet, despite that, I walked through the door that Little Sachiko had kist disappeared through.

And walked straight into my old room.

It was dark—the curtains were drawn closed and there was a lump on the bed which I assumed was Little Sachiko. I heard guards outside the door I just walked through, mumbling to each other about how the princess hadn't gotten up yet. There were sniffles coming from my bed and I walked closer, slowly, as if I could step wrong and all of this would melt away.

The blankets were pulled over my head and there but my face was poking out. I could see snot running out of my nose and over my mouth and cringed. My eyes were rimmed red and tears were streaming down my cheeks and staining the silk covers on my pillow. I wanted to reach out and give myself a hug, but I knew that wouldn't work. I knew that it would be pointless and fruitless.

" Miss Akahoshi? " I heard Akame whisper as she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. I wanted to tell her to go away, to leave Little Sachiko be, because I knew exactly what she would say. But that didn't stop her from sitting on my bed and causing the mattress to sag where she sat. " Are you okay? "

Little Sachiko brought her knees closer to her chest and hiccuped a sob. My heart hurt just watching this again, having to relive it just from a different perspective.

" You should know, Kei is very important. " Akame said in a soft voice as she put her hand on my back, " He was sent back to Europe because he's important there, much like you're important here. "

" I-it isn't fair. " Little Sachiko sobbed, " I had just gotten a f-friend and then he goes and r-r-runs awa-ay. " She hiccuped again and I just wanted to squeeze her and let her know that she would be fine. Perfectly okay without a friend. He was only there for three weeks and I had gotten so attached. It was kind of ridiculous how desperate I was for a friend.

" I know it isn't fair. " Akame started rubbing soothing circles on her back, " But Kei… he's doing what he has to. You should follow his example. "

Little Sachiko sniffled, burying her face into her pillow. " I dun wanna be a princess. "

" Being a princess may be hard work, but it's worth it in the end. You'll be like your mother. Smart, beautiful, admired, and surrounded by people you love. " Akame said and Little Sachiko looked up, her eyelashes damp with tears.

" R-really? " She sounded hopeful as she looked up, her purple eyes watery.

" Yes, and I will be with you the entire way. " Akame leaned forward and planted a kiss on Little Sachiko's forehead. I bit my lip to keep it from wobbling.

 _I will be with you the entire way._

That was the worst lie she ever told.

The scene before me faded into blackness. I just wanted to sit down, rest, take everything in. This was too much, way too much. I had blocked most of my memories as a princess out so I could move on, become something different. And here were some of the worse ones, being shoved in front of my face. Or the best. It depended on how you looked at it.

A faint but steady beeping sound resonated through the darkness. I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or closed, or which way I was facing. I just wanted to go home. Wherever that was. I wanted to eat strawberries with Haruhi and talk to dad about how his day was. I didn't want to be here anymore. It hurt too much.

The beeping sound got louder. So loud I had to cover my ears. My eyes were faced with a bright light, so bright it was nearly blinding. I winced as I left the world of memories behind and entered a world full of light.

§

At first all I felt was a dull ache in my hip and head. Bandages were wrapped around my leg, neck, arms. I was under a scratchy blanket and the pillows under my head didn't offer much support. There was a beeping sound, quiet, but in pace with my heart beat.

My eyes fluttered open and landed on a white ceiling. The room was dim; the only light came in from the window. I looked over at it and saw the sun was setting and streetlights were flickering on. The sky was a beautiful orange streaked with purple, and some of the stars were starting to poke through.

There was a chair next to the window, empty at the moment, but there was a blanket in it, along with a bag. Stacks of books rested on the window sill. I was curious as to what they were but I didn't feel like getting up. My limbs were heavy and my mind was slow. I was smart enough to figure out I was in a hospital, and the last thing I remembered flowed through my mind.

How idiotic of me, to get hit by a car while running away from someone I thought was going to murder me.

My cheeks felt wet and I realized I was crying. I draped a hand over my eyes, barely noticing the needle stuck into my skin. Everything I had remembered felt so real, like I was actually there. My parents, Akame, Little Sachiko, and Kei. Oh my goodness, Kei! I couldn't even begin to comprehend that. I had forgotten about him, forced myself to forget about him when I turned 7. If he was a peasant, then did he really go back to Europe?

I didn't want to think about it. My head was starting to hurt and I was so hungry. I felt like I could have eaten an entire cow if it were sat in front of me.

" Guys, I told you she hasn't woken up for five, almost six weeks, what was the point of visiting today? " I heard Haruhi say as the door to my hospital room opened. I moved my arm away from my face and glanced at her. She was wearing casual clothing and her hair wasn't brushed.

Wait. Did she say a _five weeks?_

The host club was behind her and I nearly groaned. I had just woke up from a month and a half long sleep and they were here? I just wanted to be with Haruhi and dad for a little while so I could sort my thoughts out. They were still slow and sluggish from having just woken up.

" What— " I tried to say but it came out more like a croak. I hadn't spoken in a while so I expected it, but it was still very, very annoying. " What happened? "

Haruhi was by my side before I could blink. There were tears in her eyes already as she bent over me, grabbing my hand. I was taken aback, because she wasn't a touchy feely kind of person.

" Sachiko? Just rest okay, I'll go get the doctor. " After another second of looking over me, she left the room, sending a warning glare to the host club as she left.

" What the hell. " I mumbled, draping my hand back across my face. Nearly six weeks spent asleep. _Six weeks._ I was so far behind on my schoolwork it wasn't even funny. I probably had a pile of homework to do and tests to take.

I sat up, slowly, ignoring how my muscles protested the movement. I looked up at the host club, half-tempted to glare at them because they were just standing there, staring at me. I didn't spare the energy to do so, and instead pointed at the stack of books on the window sill.

" Could you hand me one of those? " My voice was still raw, but they should have understood well enough.

And yet they still didn't move.

" Sachi-chan, " Honey said, moving closer and clutching his stuffed bunny to his chest, " Your eyes are purple. "

My heart stopped beating.

I looked around at the host club, who were still in their school uniforms, then squeezed my eyes shut.

" I don't know what you're talking about. " I crossed my arms over my chest. This was quite possibly one of the most stupid things I had ever done.

" And your hair is silver. "

I almost gasped as my eyes flew open. My hands went to the hair beside my face and I pulled it into my sight, nearly tearing up when I saw that most of it was silver and just the ends were brown.

" Shit. " I breathed out, looking back up at the host club.

Kyoya looked like a smug bastard. This practically said he was right, that I was hiding something from the host club. The twins were just staring stupidly at me, and Tamaki didn't seem to have the faintest clue of what to say. Mori was just kind of standing there, surprised.

" Surprise! I was dying my hair and wearing colored contacts. " I said, figuring I might as well fess up about that. But there was no way in a million years I would tell them I was an Akahoshi. I didn't know how any of them would react.

" Why? " Kyoya said, his tone cool and calm, but even he seemed to be the slightest bit taken back by my appearance.

" I didn't want to stand out. " I pointed back at the books, " Now would you guys please give me a book? Or have your brains flew out the window? "

Tamaki was the one who walked over and picked a book up off of one of the stacks. He handed it to me and I opened it to the first page, glad to find that it wasn't a nonfiction book or a textbook. It was a dystopian book. I hadn't read one of these since my otaku phase.

" You're so pretty, Sachi-chan. " Honey sat on my bed and beamed up at me with an adorable smile.

" Thank you, Honey. " I was surprised he said that, considering I probably look like I got hit by a car. Which I did. So I didn't understand how I could even look halfway decent.

" You should stop dying your hair, " One of the twins said, moving to stand on one side of the bed while the other moved to the other side.

" And stop wearing contacts. " The other brother finished. Once again I wished I could have told them apart, but I hadn't the faintest idea.

" No. Sorry. "

" You would probably get twice as many customers and requests. " Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. I gave up on trying to read the book and shut it, placing it in my lap. My back was starting to get tired from supporting me.

" Yes, I can see it now. " Tamaki said, going into one of his ' prince modes '. The wheels in his mind were turning and all I wanted to do was stop them. " Sachiko, the beautiful princess of the host club. Every girl wants to be her and every guy wants to date her. "

" Hell no. " I said, shaking my head and cutting Tamaki off before he could say anything else. " Please, drop the subject. "

A doctor walked in before anyone could say anything else, and he shooed them out. I was thankful and I laid myself back down on the bed, sighing in relief. Well, now they know I dye my hair. How long was it going to be before Kyoya figured it out?

" How are you feeling, Akahoshi-san? "

My stomach dropped and my heart skipped a beat and my mind stopped working.

" I-I'm sorry. What? " I stuttered out as I looked at Haruhi for an answer. Her eyes were just as wide as mine, and I felt like I was going to puke.

" Pardon me. " He said, as he looked down at his clipboard, " That's the name that's on here. It's correct, is it not? There was a DNA test done, and we found your blood matched that of Arisu Akahoshi, so that was written down as your last name. "

" I do not go by that name anymore. Please, call me Fujioka-san. " My heart was thudding wildly in my chest and you could hear the monitor beeping faster. When had my mom been in this hospital? I didn't remember her ever really going to Japan except for maybe once, and even then it was brief.

" Alright, Fujioka-san, how are you feeling? " He asked, correcting himself. His thinning, gray hair and black rimmed glasses were starting to make me uneasy, and I didn't know if I could trust this guy. He knew. After all of these years hiding it, he knew. I had avoided hospitals for this very reason.

" I have to pee. " I said, trying to calm my raging stomach.

The Chairman, this doctor. How many more people knew that my last name was Akahoshi?

* * *

 **I felt like that chapter was all dialogue and minimal descriptions but I tried my best at this. And I rewrote this trying to add more description but they didn't fit and felt choppy. Oops.**

 **Sooo... Sachiko was in a coma for five and a half weeks due to head trauma. Wrote some background on her character. This chapter was really fun to write because I got to explore Sachiko's past. That's always fun to do.**

 **Sorry if any of you thought this was boring because about 3500 words of it was just Sachiko going through memory after memory after memory. This chapter felt a lot longer than it actually was because of that.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'm sure some of you are confused and I don't want you to be.**

 **Anyhow, I have a workout in the morning so I'm going to go to sleep.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hehehehe**

* * *

I was told I had to stay in the hospital for an entire week. During that week I was on edge, never really eating the food they gave me, always ready to act if one of the nurses tried something funny. If it weren't for the fact they were constantly fluffing my pillows I would have slept with a knife under there. I was petrified that someone would try to kill me, and it had my nerves frazzled.

The sun was rising and I wondered what antics the host club were going to be up to. Only because I was concerned for Haruhi's safety, of course. Then again, the more I thought about it, the less hostile I felt towards the host club. Haruhi was having fun and enjoying herself, and I certainly didn't hate them anymore. They were all endearing in their own way...

But still really annoying.

I turned my attention back to my book. The pages were worn and yellowing, the cover bent at the edges. I had read it numerous times, each time finding something new that I hadn't noticed before. The plot was magical, the writing was enticing. It was my favorite book of all time, and the only one of the ten Haruhi brought me that I read.

The door to my room opened and I jumped, startled, while simultaneously slamming my book shut. My muscles tensed and I glared at the chuckling figures walking into the room.

" Don't scare me like that. " I scowled at Haruhi and dad, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Dad was dressed in his work clothes, and Haruhi in her school uniform. Dad didn't seem to mind that it was a boy's uniform, and it didn't surprise me. He was pretty accepting about most things.

When dad stopped next to my bed, I noticed his eyes tearing up.

" Dad, how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine? " I asked, exasperated. I woke up two days ago, and he's been here pestering me, asking if I'm okay, always crying about how I could have died.

" I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up again, " He sniffled and I cast a glance at Haruhi, surprised to find a sad look on her face too. " The last time we had talked we argued about Akame... I didn't want those words to be the last ones I ever said to you. Thank you. Thank you so much for waking up. "

I felt irritated at the mention of Akame, but it faded when I heard the cracks in his voice. They didn't know if I was ever going to wake up again. My mind ran through the things I would have left behind: a kingdom, Akame, the host club, the old lady at the shop who's always so nice, and most prominently, my family.

" Stop it. " I said, wiping a hand at my eye where a stubborn tear was trying to leak out. " You're going to make me cry. "

He bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead in such a loving, parental way that my mind flashed back to my memories that resurfaced while I was in the coma. My mom in all of her elegance; my dad in all of his glory; Akame, with the purple sash wrapped around her. Why did I have to remember? Why did it have to bring all the pain I felt back?

" Oh, Sachiko, " Haruhi said, drawing me out of my thoughts. " The host club said they were coming by today. "

I groaned, " But they were just here! "

" Can I meet them? " Dad asked, his hands clasped at his chest.

" No." Haruhi and I said at the same time. Dad meeting the host club... That just sounded catastrophic.

" People are actually wanting to come see you. Literally everyone. Especially this one girl... Akemi-San? " Haruhi seemed unsure of the name, but I couldn't help but smile. Only a friend would come visit you in the hospital, right?

Sadly, no one could visit me so long as my hair was fading to silver and my eyes were bright purple.

" Keep them away Haruhi, I trust you to do that. " I said, waving my finger at her.

" Yes, Your— " She started to bend over, like a bow but I threw my pillow at her. She laughed and I crossed my arms over my chest sticking my chin out in an indignant pout.

" You two, " Dad started, but he shook his head, " I've got to get to work now, and Haruhi you have to go to school. I'll come back right after, okay? "

I really didn't want him to leave me all alone in this scary place, but I shook my head yes. " See you then. " He walked away and the door clicked shut behind him.

" Bye. " Haruhi said as she turned to walk away. My hand shot out and grabbed the pale blue sleeve of her uniform. She stopped and looked at my trembling hand, and then at my pale face.

" Haruhi, " I said, " I'm scared. T-they know. What—What if…? " My mind flashed back to Keiji and the knife that was pressed against my neck.

" I'll come back over the lunch break. " She said, putting a hand on my arm. I released her, a bit begrudgingly. I didn't want her to leave either. These doctors could do anything to me and frame it up as something else. I could just see the newspaper titles. _Long Lost Princess Dies in a Coma. Sachiko Akahoshi Found Dead at a Hospital in Japan. Akahoshi Princess Dies from Mysterious Illness._

They made my head swim.

" Thank you. " I said and she strode away, leaving me alone in this dreadful place. I let my hands travel over the cover of the book that was in my lap, wanting to bang my head against a wall yet cry at the same time. Also, sleeping. Sleeping sounded nice.

§

When the door opened at around noon, I was just expecting Haruhi.

Not the host club.

It wasn't the entire host club. Kyoya was missing. He probably had something important to do, like trying to frame me for a murder.

I sat up, putting a hand on my head and yawning. I had slept all day, only waking long enough to ask for food and then eat it. The food was horrendous, but I dealt with it because it was all I had to eat. I was looking forward to the welcome home meal dad promised to fix me when I got out of the hospital.

" We're still not used to seeing you with purple eyes and silver hair, Sachiko-san. " The twins said, popping up beside me. One of them grabbed a strand of hair that was particularly silver, with nearly no trace of brown. I glanced at it before looking at the amber-haired twin that was holding it. Was it Hikaru, or Kaoru? I still had no idea, and the fact that Haruhi could discern them was off-putting. They looked exactly the same.

" You shouldn't have to get used to it. " I looked at Haruhi, who was carrying a small box in her hand. " What's that? "

" Food. " She said, pushing past the twins and dumping the box in my lap. She adjusted the hospital bed to sit up, and I opened the box to be welcomed with the warm and delicious smell of one of Haruhi's box lunches.

" Amazing. " I said as I picked up some chopsticks that were inside. " Itadakimasu. "

I dug in and savored the flavors of homemade food. Even the rice tasted better than what they served here.

I glanced back up at the people in my room and a sudden realization hit me. These were my friends, to simply put it, and they were taking time out of their lunch to come visit me. Something like this had never happened before, and I wasn't quite sure how to act. Being nice was the obvious choice, but I was never nice to them. No one had seen me in this state, though. Hair messy, bandages covering nearly all of my pale skin, a hospital gown instead of my normal clothing. I felt vulnerable, honestly.

" What are you guys doing here? " I asked after swallowing my food. I didn't waste time before digging into the next bite. My mother's disapproving scowl flashed through my mind and I flinched. I could almost hear her voice telling me to sit up straight, take smaller bites, and eat slower.

" We came to see our favorite hostess. " One of the twins said, walking over to me and putting an arm around my shoulder, while the other said, " Yeah, what's wrong with that? "

" Everything. " I mumbled through a mouthful of pickled vegetables. They just laughed it off. The twin that had his arm around my shoulder didn't remove it, much to my annoyance. I would have to get Haruhi to tell me how she could tell them apart, because I really wanted to know who had their arm on my shoulder.

" You are our friend, Sachi-chan. Why wouldn't we come visit you when you're hospitalized? " Honey asked. He had a valid point. If they considered me their friend, they would come and visit. No matter how much it got on my nerves or exhausted me.

" No matter how….. how cold and shut off you are to us, we still care. " Tamaki said, acting like he was complementing me and adding a flourish with his hand. I sent a glare his way. _Cold? Shut off?_ Well, he wasn't wrong, but he didn't have to point it out.

" Have you been walking? " Haruhi asked just as I shoveled more food into my mouth. " You have to keep your exercise up or you'll gain weight. "

" I haven't eaten good food in weeks, " I said, not even bothering to swallow before speaking, " Let me be, woman. "

She narrowed her eyes at me. I simply smiled. My legs were stiff, and I needed to stretch, but if I go out there, I could get hurt. I didn't know how many people knew who I was, and I didn't know if they were going to keep it a secret. What if Keiji had accomplices that could hear about this then come and kill me?

" I wanted to bring you cake but Haru-chan said you didn't like it. Is that true? Do you really not like cake? " Honey said, his stuffed bunny clutched to his chest and his honey-colored eyes wide. I took a glance at him then sent a glare towards Haruhi, who simply shrugged. She knew I loved cake.

" Haruhi— " I started, then changed my mind. I couldn't tell him I loved cake, and then make him feel bad for not bringing any. " It's just… It makes my teeth hurt. " That was most definitely a lie. Cake tasted amazing, and I would have eaten it with every meal if I could have.

Honey's face fell.

" Do you have a cavity? " Mori asked from behind him. " Honey gets those all the time. "

I shook my head no, " I'm pretty sure I don't. "

" Which means you're uncertain. " Said the twin with his arm around my shoulder. He looked at the other, and then at the rest of the club. There seemed to be some sort of silent conversation going on that I wasn't let in on. I cast suspicious glances at all of them, and then they suddenly nodded. Well, everyone except for Haruhi nodded, and all of a sudden there was a hand on my lower jaw, opening my mouth. I went to move my hands but they were held down by Honey and Mori, and the other twin had tilted my head back.

I looked to Haruhi for help, but she just had a hand over her mouth, a lame attempt at trying to hide her laughing face. Tamaki came closer, his purple eyes looking in my mouth and at my teeth, searching for what I was assuming was a cavity.

" What are you doing? "I tried to ask, but it didn't come out like that. It came out slurred. " Stop. "

Tamaki leaned awfully closed to me, too close for comfort. I was half tempted to head butt him and then bite whoever was holding me down, but the door to my room opened and a doctor strode in. The doctor who knew my last name wasn't Akahoshi.

He froze when he saw the position I was in, " Sorry, to, uh, interrupt, but I need to see my patient. "

The host club nodded, and thankfully, stopped trying to violate me. They gathered their bags, and started to leave, when Honey suddenly turned around and came over to me. He held his bunny out towards me, his face sincere.

" I find that when I'm sick, Usa-chan helps me feel better. You can borrow him until you get released from the hospital. " He said, smiling at me. I took the bunny from him, slightly shocked. This seemed to be his favorite thing in the universe, and he was letting me use it?

" Thank you. " I smiled at him, " I'll take care of Usa-chan. "

He skipped away, saying, " Bye, Sachi-chan, Usa-chan! "

The rest of the host club smiled before closing the door behind them. Haruhi was still standing in here, her smile gone, instead replaced with a worried look. I could tell she recognized this doctor as the one that knew my true last name. She stood close to me, hovering over the doctor as he asked me questions.

" How are you feeling? " He asked, a clipboard in hand and a pen in the other. He pushed his glasses back up his nose.

" Better. The soreness is still really bad, and my ribs and hip ache. " I said, handing Haruhi the box lunch and leaning back against the raised bed.

" We should be able to take the cast off of your left leg, and the bandages off of your arms as well as your neck. Those places should be healed. " He scribbled something down on the paper, " As for your hip, you will, unfortunately, have issues with that for the rest of your life. "

I felt a frown on my face but I glanced over at Haruhi, who had forced her face into neutrality. I could see the frustration in her eyes, and forced myself to smile like the information didn't bother me.

" Anything else? " I asked, wanting to get him out of the room before Haruhi had to go back to class.

" No, that should be it. I'll get a nurse to remove your cast today. " He pushed the thick-rimmed glasses back up his nose again. I could see myself in the glare on them, looking fragile and beaten up. I looked down at Honey's bear and mumbled a thanks as he strode out of the room.

" Everything will be fine, " Haruhi said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing the box lunch, " I have to get back to school, but I'll come by after it's finished. "

 _I don't want you to go,_ " Okay, have fun at school. "

She left, and once again, I was alone.

§

My cast was off; my hair was dripping wet; my legs were aching and tired from having to stand in the shower so long, but I was clean. When my hair dried, it would be soft instead of the greasy mess it was. There's nothing I could do about it being silver for the time being, but I would ask Haruhi to bring my contacts tomorrow. That way, I could erase a little bit of the past that was trying to shine through.

There were just a couple of downsides.

The first one was the fact that all I had to wear was this drab hospital gown. It was thin and had this horrible draft that I couldn't stand. I felt even more exposed in this than I did naked. At least when I was naked people would probably look away. In this hospital gown I was expected to have conversations with nurses and doctors while feeling as if I were wearing nothing.

The second one was a little more serious. When the nurse took the bandages off my arms, I was shocked. Lacing my arms were a series of pale, red and purple scars. I knew it was petty but when I saw them, I felt a lump in my throat. I should have felt lucky to be alive, and I did, but the scars were horrendous. Anyone who saw them would probably freak and then run away from me.

" Don't worry, " The nurse had said when she saw my dejected face, " Scars are just proof that you've went through something terrible and lived. "

I bet she wouldn't say that if she had the scars on her. If she was a princess expected to be the very embodiment of perfection, I doubt she would have thought the same way.

I hugged my knees to my chest as I stared out the window. This chair was hard, and uncomfortable, but just watching the people outside go about their daily business was somewhat calming. It was a sign that everything still had a sense of normalcy, and if I tried hard enough, I could imagine myself in their shoes. I imagined myself going to work for some big tech company, or going to work at a cafe. I imagined myself as a kid, playing on the playground with my friends.

I shifted my feet in the chair and they brushed something cold and metal. I picked up the scissors the nurse accidentally left in here and sat them on the window sill, squinting at the light coming off of them. My only source of protection against intruders that might kill me. I just hoped that no one would notice them.

The door opened and I jumped, my hand flying towards the scissors as my head turned, only to freeze at the sight of a frail old woman with a cane. A cane that a blind person would use to see where they were going.

" Excuse me? " I questioned, my hand leaving the scissors as I put my feet on the ground, " I think you have the wrong room. "

" Oh, do I? Dearie me. " She said, tapping the floor with her walking stick and walking forward. " If you wouldn't mind, " She sounded out of breath, " Could I sit down for a bit? "

" Of course. " I said, getting up to help her. I put one of my hands on her back and lead her to the chair, where she slowly sat down.

" Thank you. " She said as she laid her cane across her lap. " You remind me of a girl I met when I was younger. "

I sat down on the window sill, wary of the scissors. " I do? "

She nodded her head. " It was back when I was losing my sight. The poor dear was admitted by her parents, who insisted that something was wrong with her. At night, she would walk around and visit other patients, listening to their stories and keeping them company. "

" She sounds nice. " I said, trying to sound interested. I wasn't the least bit concerned about some girl who wandered around the hospital at night, talking to people she didn't know.

" She was. When she came to my room, I could just barely see the outline of her. I grumbled and told her to go away, that I didn't want to see her. But she didn't. She simply said, ' What's wrong? ' She seemed so sincere, so caring, that I told her. And you know what she said? "

" What did she say? " I faked curiosity and picked at my nails. Why wasn't someone with this old lady? Why was she telling me this? Of course, elderly people do have a tendency to ramble about stories from their youth.

" She said I didn't need sight to know the beauty of the world. I'll never forget her. Or rather, I'll try not to. " The old lady laughed at her small joke, and I wondered what she was hospitalized for. " Sometimes I wonder what she's doing. She wasn't but 18 when I met her. "

" What is her name? " I asked, patiently waiting for a nurse to realize that this lady was missing, and that she needed to go back to her own room.

" Arisu. " The old lady smiled as she said the name. " You talk in the same manner she did. "

That was my mom's name. Did this lady know my mom? What was my mom doing in Japan when she was 18? Was it even my mom? Was it just someone who happened to share the same name?

" My mom's name was Arisu. " I said, staring down at my hands, " Do you happen to have any idea of what the girl you are talking about looked like? "

" Oh, honey. All I could tell you is that she was tall, and was skinny. "

Just then a nurse came in, looking the slightest bit distressed. When she saw the old lady, she visibly relaxed.

" Mrs. Amori, please don't wander. " The nurse mouthed thank you to me as she helped the lady to her feet.

" What's your name, sweetie? " The old lady asked me.

" Sachiko. " Was all I said, and she smiled as she was dragged out by the nurse.

I stayed seated on the window sill for a very long time, my mind racing. I tried to dismiss the thoughts that were running through my mind, but they wouldn't leave. So many theories came to mind when I thought about my mom, but none seemed to fit. I wished she had told me more about her past, so I wouldn't be so lost now, but it was hopeless to think things like that.

I was startled out of my thoughts as my door opened, and Haruhi walked in. She was by herself this time, and I let out a breath of relief. I did not feel like dealing with the host club.

" Everything okay? " She asked when she saw me sitting on the window sill, scissors clutched tightly in my hand. I dropped them.

" I'm fine. " I said as I stood. Had I really been sitting on that window sill for hours? When had the scissors gotten into my hand?

Haruhi seemed wary, but nodded her head anyway. I didn't want to talk about the kingdom or anything that might have stressed me out, so I initiated a casual conversation, and pushed all the bad thoughts away.

§

It was dark. The metal scissors from earlier were clutched in my hand again, and I was sitting in the chair, staring out the window. I could barely see anything except for the pale streetlights that flickered every now and then. It reminded me of the last thing I saw before I got it, before I fell unconscious. My hip ached in remembrance of that, and I put my head on my knees and squeezed my eyes shut.

Sleep really sounded nice. My eyelids felt heavy and my mind felt slow. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, the image of my mother wandering these halls refused to leave. It kept me up, never releasing its hold on me.

Mom, mom, _mom._

Did she stand in this very room, sit in this chair? My lip started to wobble and I bit it, trying to stop it. There was no use crying. My mother was dead and that was that. It shouldn't have hurt that much, or at least that was what I told myself. It wasn't fair. She died five years ago; why did it still hurt?

I heard the clicking of the latch, and my eyes flew open. I slid my legs off the chair and looked over my shoulder, seeing a shadowy figure standing there. My heart raced, skipping beats. The scissors felt slick in my hand, but I walked forward anyway. Slowly at first, as the figure just stood there. If they attacked me, would I be able to defend myself?

They took a step forward.

I stopped. They took another step forward.

It was now or never.

 _Go for the neck, go for the neck,_ I repeated it like a mantra in my head as I charged forward, scissors poised and ready to hurt whoever had the audacity to come into my room at midnight. I was only two feet away. I squeezed my eyes shut, not sure if I wanted to see what might happen. The image of the guy I killed that night on the helicopter flashed in my mind and my stomach churned.

I felt a hand grab my wrist, squeezing it to the point of pain. The scissors fell out of my hand and I was shoved backward, all the way back until I hit a wall. I raised my left hand, knowing it was weak but desperate to do something. But their other hand caught it and pinned me to the wall.

" Open your eyes, Sachiko. "

I didn't want to. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to live. I just wanted to be left alone.

Wait.

I opened my eyes and felt like screaming.

" What the hell are you doing here? " My voice was breathless and weak, and my heart was still hammering in my chest.

" What are you doing charging at me with scissors? " Kyoya countered, releasing my hands. They fell to my side and I bent down to pick the scissors up.

" Protection. " I mumbled, as I walked back over to the window sill and sat them there.

A cloud must've moved away from the moon because now I could obviously tell it was Kyoya. He wasn't wearing his school uniform, but his glasses were the same and his hair was the same. Moonlight glinted off of his glasses and I plopped down in the chair. I adopted the same pose I had earlier.

I didn't say anything. It was peculiar that he was here after visiting hours, and that he came by himself, but I didn't feel like talking. He shouldn't have wasted his energy by coming here.

" I know. " He said, moving in front of me and blocking my view out the window. He sat on the window sill, too close to me for comfort.

" How vague. Could you clarify? " I said, even though I was pretty sure I knew what he meant.

" At first, I thought it was the people who you claimed killed your parents. That they were in a gang and were coming after you because of your parents debts. "

Oh, right. The lie I had told. I didn't say anything. I just stared at the wall beside him, a single, solitary thought running through my mind.

" But now I know that's not true. " He leaned in closer to me. I glanced at him and found that analytical look on his face again, as if he were scrutinizing me.

" Oh, really? I had no idea. " I said.

" What were you crying about? " He asked as he leaned back. He actually sounded concerned for a change, and that was shocking. I saw his hand move out of the corner of my eye, but it stopped, and he put it back in his lap.

" Stuff. "

" How vague. Could you clarify? " He threw my earlier words at me and I buried my face in my knees.

" I don't want to. " I said, though the words were muffled against my legs. " What did you come here for, Kyoya? "

I wanted him gone. I wanted to be by myself.

" I came here to tell you that you're part of the host club, and are no longer considered a threat. Although, I don't like the idea of us putting ourselves in danger for you, Tamaki seems fine with it. " Kyoya's hands were folded in his lap. I looked back up at him, and couldn't help but think that I liked the way the moonlight highlighted his hair.

" Why didn't you just tell me that earlier? During visitor hours. "

" I figured you wouldn't want the host club to know. " His voice had taken on a softer tone, one I hadn't heard before. It caught me by surprise. Was Kyoya trying to be nice?

" I don't. But what isn't I don't want them to know? " I said, trying to get him to say it as I dropped my feet to the floor. If he knew that I was a princess, I had to make him swear to keep it a secret. It wasn't much of a secret anymore considering someone has tried to kill me twice, but I still wanted as little people as possible to know about it.

" That Fujioka isn't your last name. That five years ago, your mother was killed via poison, and your dad is missing. That the scar on your neck is from a knife held by a man that tried to kill you. "

" You could be a little less detailed. " I said, my voice shaking. How had he found this out? I knew he had the resources to do so, but it was still shocking to hear how much he knew.

" You don't want people to know that you are Sachiko Akahoshi, queen of Chishima island. "

I couldn't help it.

A lump formed in my throat and my eyes stung. He called me queen. _Queen._ That wasn't me. That was my mother. She was the queen. She deserved to be sitting on that throne, the crown on her head, and loyal subjects at her feet. My dad should have been next to her, watching with a smile on his face.

I didn't deserve that. Even Akame thought so, since she hadn't been by to see me after I had been nearly killed twice. Everyone thought I was just some useless princess that couldn't save people; that couldn't even get her own kingdom back; that couldn't even avenge her own parents.

" If I'm a queen, why hasn't my guard come for me? " I said, my voice thick with tears," Why am I being left here to do nothing but goof around in some school? "

I buried my face in my hands.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around me, and let me cry into his shoulder.

" You'll get your kingdom back one day, Sachiko. I know you will. "

I cried while chastising myself at the same time. It wasn't because I was leaning on someone for a change, letting someone help me. It wasn't because I was letting Kyoya, of all people, comfort me. It wasn't because I was letting him see me in such a degrading state.

It was because I believed him.

* * *

 **Heyooo I'm not dead.**

 **That hospital is driving Sachiko crazy. She needs to get out of there and soon.**

 **Sorry for the late update by the way. I re-injured my wrist, and now I can only type about 200 or so words at a time. It's so so so frustrating. Especially when I knew what was going to happen in this chapter and I wanted you all to read it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for being patient. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to go eat some food oR WRITE SOME MORE BECAUSE I JUST GOT AN IDEA. BYEEEEE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, yea. I'm not dead, just super stressed**

* * *

It was my first day back at school, and no one would leave me alone. Everyone wanted to know the story about the girl who got hit by a car, and then fell into a coma. Half of the time I ignored them, simply walking past them and to my next class. The other half, I gave them a clipped version of the story.

" What was being in a coma like? " Some blonde haired girl asked as I walked towards the host club.

" Hell. " I said, clutching my bag to my chest and speeding my walk up, " I have to go. "

I tried not to think about how far behind I had gotten. Today alone I had to take ten make up tests, all of which were easy. I made a mental note to go talk to the teacher later and ask if she could take the homework off. If I already knew the material, what was the point?

A piece of my hair fell into my face and I pushed it away. It was brown again, and I had the contacts back in. It felt natural despite how artificial it was, but I was happy. Or at least as happy I could get.

I pulled Usa-chan out of my bag and held him in my hand as I pushed open the door to music room #3. The host club was already setting up for the day, but there wasn't a theme. It was just them in their uniforms. No costumes. It was something I was grateful for, because I didn't think I would feel comfortable in any costumes. Especially if they revealed my arms.

" Honey, " I said in a cheerful voice, " Look who's come to see you! "

He looked up from his spot seated at a table piled with sweets, and his face lit up. He practically skipped over to me, a huge smile on his face.

" Usa-chan! " He sang and I handed him the bunny. He hugged it to his chest and spun around, before launching himself into my arms.

" Thank you for letting me borrow Usa-chan. " I said, hugging Honey back.

" You're welcome Sachi-chan. Let me know if you need to borrow Bun-Bun again! " He basically hopped back over to the table piled with luxurious sweets, and began munching on some cake. I looked around the room again, searching for Haruhi among the tables and few girls that found their way in here early. I didn't see her, but I saw everyone else. She must have buried herself in between the pages of a book in some library somewhere.

Hikaru and Kaoru found me quickly, and they put their arms on my shoulders and lead me to a chair.

" Don't stand for so long. "

" You have to build your strength. "

" And save it for our trip to the pool later. "

" We wouldn't want you to collapse. "

I sat down in the chair and they put food in front of me. I opened my mouth to speak, to ask what they mean about a pool, but they just continued talking.

" Aw, your hair. " The twin on my left said, grabbing a strand in between his thumb and his forefinger.

" And your eyes. " The one on my right said, grabbing my chin and tilting it towards him, staring into my eyes.

" I told you you wouldn't have to get used to it. " I said, pushing their hands away and readjusting myself on the chair. It was hard, not really comfortable. If they were going to force me to sit down they could at least have lead me towards a couch or something.

" Are you sure you have to dye it? " They both asked, sounding depressed.

" I'm sure. " I said as I pulled a plate of cake close to me. It was probably Honey's but I didn't care. I hadn't had cake in a while, and whatever they offered at the hospital tasted like cardboard. The fork next to my plate looked clean enough, so I went to grab it, but of the twins beat me to it.

" I was about to use that. " I said, watching as the twin cut a bite size piece of my cake off, and held it towards my mouth.

" No need for you to exert yourself. I'll feed you. "

I heard some girls squealing behind me.

" Aww, Kaoru. I wanted to do that. " Who I was assuming was Hikaru said. I was staring at the white, fluffy piece of cake resting on the fork, crumbs falling onto the white tablecloth. The pink frosting look light and decedent, and I wanted nothing more than to eat it.

" Sachiko-san, " Kaoru said, trailing his fingers under my chin, " Open up. " His words were soft, and for the sake of the club, I did.

I let Kaoru feed me cake.

 _God, what have I been reduced to?_

The cake tasted amazing. Moist, sweet, and light, full of vanilla flavor. I couldn't help but wish there was a strawberry on top, simply because it would pair nicely with the flavor. I would also have liked a chocolate cake, but I couldn't complain or wish for too much. I was lucky to even get cake.

" Thank you. " I said after I swallowed my food, " I think I just saw my brother. If you would excuse me. " I stood and walked away from the twins, my bag in my hands. I was hoping to not get roped into something like that quite yet, but I saw that I had no choice. At least I got cake.

I didn't actually see Haruhi. I had no idea where she was. There was always the chance that she was skipping out on club activities, and if she was, I was going to kill her for leaving me alone with this bunch of eccentrics.

" Sachiko-san, " I heard Tamaki say from his spot on the couch. He stood and walked away from the girls there, leaving them with depressed expressions on their faces. " How are you feeling? "

" Fine. " I said, holding my hands just in front of my dress. My scars itched underneath and I clenched my fists to keep from scratching them.

" Do you have a swimsuit? " He asked, his purple eyes filled to the brim with excitement.

" No, I've never really made the effort to buy one. "

He acted like this was the worst thing to happen in the world. His eyes went wide and he put a pitying hand on my shoulder.

" It's a good thing we have some. " He said, then turned, " Girls, " He shouted, " I'm sorry, but the host club is going to take the day off. " There was a series of groans and a few sighs. " We will continue our normal activities tomorrow. Don't worry, your prince will be thinking about you. "

This guy…. He needed to tone back on the arrogance. Then again, I supposed that was just his personality. He seemed to act like that all the time. I didn't know how he acted when he was alone, but it wouldn't surprised me if he talked to himself in the mirror.

He faced me again and grabbed my hand. " Let's go. " His eyes were alight and I was about to protest, but ended up letting him take me with him. I noticed the other hosts following us, out of the room and into the hall. I assumed we were going to the pool, and thinking about that made me nauseous. So many new scars they would see. I would be too self-conscious to enjoy it.

Hikaru and Kaoru separated from us, probably to go get Haruhi. Tamaki still had a firm hold on my hand, and showed no signs of letting go. Honey was on Mori's back, and Kyoya was keeping stride beside them, the same black notebook in his hand. I hoped he wasn't stupid enough to keep information about me in there. Then I would really be in trouble.

We left the school from the south entrance, and I saw a sleek, black limousine waiting for us. My heart thrummed with excitement once I saw it. The only time I had ridden in a car was when I was being driven to the police station, and then I was so worried about my father that I didn't get to enjoy it. This time would be different, and I would have fun.

Someone got out of the car. He had a hat on, but from the little poking out in the back I could tell it was a steely gray. There was a small mustache, just as gray as the hair on his head. I smiled at him as he opened the door and I stepped inside of the limo.

The seats in side were black and made of leather, matching the same color as the outside and the tinted windows. There were drinks being offered at a small protruding table. Nonalcoholic, of course. I just sat down next to Tamaki and tried my best not to complain when a flowery necklace—called a lei, I think—was placed around my neck. Mori and Honey were across from me, and Kyoya on my left. I fought the urge of embarrassment that bubbled up when I thought about what occurred at the hospital.

I folded my hands in my lap and focused on them, waiting patiently for Haruhi and the twins to get in here.

" Sachiko-san, " Tamaki said and I looked up at him. He put a black pair of sunglasses on my face, and then smiled. " They suit you. "

I wanted to take them off. I wanted to get out of the car, go home, and sleep. Or eat. One of the two. I just knew I didn't want to be at a pool with all the host club. Plus, there was the pile of homework that was threatening to overwhelm me at any given second. I shouldn't have been here.

But I didn't complain.

" Thank you. " I said, looking back down at my hands. Everything was darker, but even so I could still set the edge of a scar that was on my wrist, trying to be visible to everyone. I tugged on my sleeve, using the yellow fabric to cover it.

The door opened and next thing I knew Haruhi and the twins were in the car. Haruhi wore a puzzled expression, glancing around and then finally her eyes settled on me. She raised an eyebrow at the sunglasses and the lei, but I just shrugged.

We would both find out soon enough anyway.

§

My mind could not fathom the immensity of this place. There were several different pools, each one a different type. Drinks were served if you asked for them, and you could sit in the shade and sip on a cool, fruity drink. But that wasn't it. It was like I had been transported into the tropics. It wasn't just the trees. They also had animals from the tropics. How…? I had never heard of such a thing being done, but Kyoya's family had done it. They must have been geniuses. _Maybe I could learn a thing or two from him._

No, no, no.

He was an ass. He wouldn't teach me anything.

But, what he said…. _You'll get your kingdom back one day, Sachiko._

I shook my head. There were other things to worry about besides the fact that Kyoya knew I was a princess. Actually, there really wasn't anything else to worry about, but just thinking about it made my head spin. By doing what I was doing, I was putting most—if not all—of my trust in him. And I didn't even like the guy.

" Miss, " The servant in the changing room said. " You have chosen your swim suit. Please go enjoy yourself. "

I glanced down at my pale, blue bikini but all I saw were the scars. Scars everywhere. Red, purple, pale. There was a particularly large one on my stomach, and a long one on my thigh. Smaller ones on my ankles and shins, medium sized ones on my arms. I didn't know how big those glass shards were, but they left nasty scars.

I wanted to cry at how little the swimsuit covered. I couldn't go out there like this! Nearly every scar I had was visible, and I didn't have a pullover or anything that I could use to cover them. If I went out there like this, I would have been completely and utterly exposed.

" You are beautiful. " The servant said noticing my self-consciousness. I still wanted to cover myself with my arms even in her presence. " Don't let the scars keep you from having fun. "

" Th-thank you. " I stuttered out, surprised. No one had called me that in ages, and much less when my skin was marred. I wanted to hug the girl.

" Now stop being shy and go out there and have fun! " She reached around me, opened the door, and shoved me out. My heart beat quickened and as I watched the door shut, I wanted to bang on it. To demand she let me change back into my clothes so I could be safe and covered.

My hair brushed my bare shoulders, causing them to tickle a little. The air was still, so there was no wind blowing against my legs or stomach. I looked down and saw a scar go from the top of ribs to the bottom, and resisted the urge to cover it.

If I lived and breathed confidence, people would see me differently. That was what mother said, and I had always scoffed at it. _Who couldn't be confident? Who couldn't be self-assured?_ I understood what she meant now, as I was frozen to the spot. The host club was having fun—well everyone except for Haruhi. Honey was running around with a little pool floatie around his waist, and Mori was keeping an eye on him but still swimming in one of the pools. Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting in the shade, sipping on drinks. I couldn't see the twins anywhere, and that scared me.

 _They know you got hit by a car, Sachiko,_ I told myself, _They know you have scars. They won't care about what you look like, because they'll be having too much fun. They know, and they won't care. They know, and they won't care._

I grit my teeth and approached them. I tried to walk lightly, so my feet didn't slap against the pavement. I came to a stop next to Haruhi, who glanced over and then went back to staring into the forest. She was lucky. She had a yellow hoodie and a green skirt on. It didn't take long to figure out who made her wear it.

" I've never worn a swimsuit before. " I whispered to Haruhi, who didn't look very surprised. I had never had so much skin showing like this. I felt naked, even more so than I did with the hospital gown. " I don't know if I like it. "

" You look fine. Don't worry about it. " She could tell I was uncomfortable. I, again, resisted the urge to cross my arms over my chest. Nothing was covered.

" Sure, Ms. Hoodie And A Skirt. " I looked her up and down before rising an eyebrow at her.

" Tamaki made me wear it. Claimed a girl shouldn't show off so much skin before she's married. "

" He's right. " I said, actually agreeing with the narcissist for a change. " I'm going to go sit down. "

I looked over my shoulder and saw an empty seat next to Kyoya. There was a half-empty glass of coconut juice on the table, along with his normal notebook and pen. I wondered what he was writing in there, and I sat down on the hard, plastic chair, with every intent of finding out.

As soon as my butt made contact with the chair, every muscle in my body was tense. Ninety-nine percent of my body was revealed, more than anyone had seen, and here I was sitting in front of a teenage boy.

Kyoya glanced up at me and I felt very, _very_ naked.

I waited for the comment about my scars, and how they made me look ugly, but it never came. He just kept writing in his notebook, occasionally glancing back up at me. I fidgeted with my hands, unable to sit still. Honey offered Haruhi some coconut juice and the twins had finally shown up, of course teasing Haruhi and irritating Tamaki. Their laughter carried all the way over to Kyoya and I, but I never moved off of my seat, always keeping that same stiff posture. Relaxing was impossible in a humid, tropical environment like this.

Especially since all I wanted to do was hide.

" Aren't you going to go swimming? " Kyoya asked, but he never glanced up from his book.

" Aren't you going to take a break from whatever it is you're doing? " I countered, finally giving in and crossing my arms over my chest. It didn't do much to help my confidence, and it just pushed my boobs up. I decided to rest my elbows on the table and put my chin in my hands. Kyoya glanced up at me again.

And then he closed his notebook, put it on the table and rested the pen on top of it. I looked at the light gleaming off of it, my stomach dropping. Did he expect me to go swimming now? I had never swam before, and the probability of me drowning was pretty high.

Luckily, Haruhi saved me by walking over and asking Kyoya a question.

" What is this place? " She asked.

Kyoya picked up his drink. I didn't know what was in it, but it was green and there was a chunk of pineapple on the edge of the polished glass. " It's a theme park run by the Ootori Group. ' Tropical Aqua Garden. '"

I pursed my lips. _What a name._ If I were to have heard it, I wouldn't have thought about this enormous place with its dozen pools and acre of jungle.

" But Kyoya-senpai, I thought you said your family runs a hospital. You know, the one Sachiko was in a few days ago. "

 _What?_

Was that how he got all of that information about me? He had figured out what the doctor had, and then had done a little more research before confronting me. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, gauging my reaction before answering Haruhi.

" You could say this is a therapy of sorts. " A small smile was on his face. " There are people who wish to get away, to visit the south tropics, but because of lack of time or funds, they are unable to go. This is a convalescent theme park devoted to those people. " He pushed his glasses up on his nose, " The Ootori Group is always thinking of the happiness of others. "

 _And how full they can get their pockets,_ I thought with a tone of bitterness. The money that I had saved up for my uniform was put into paying for my medical bills, and some of that money went into Kyoya's family's pocket? It made me infuriated just thinking about it.

I opened my mouth to speak but Haruhi was dragged away by the twins.

" Haruhi, let's go down the waterslide. " Was the only thing I caught from their conversation and I glared at their retreating figures. They just had to take Haruhi away from me and leave me alone with Kyoya. But, I couldn't help but wonder, _what would it be like to go down a waterslide_?

" Why don't you go with them? " Kyoya asked as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. " Why are you just sitting here? "

" Wow, Kyoya. " I said, folding my arms over and resting my head on them. Sleepiness was hitting me. I hadn't done this much in seven weeks. The combination of school and then this flurry of activity ( not really, I was just sitting there, but still ) was sapping the energy out of me. " You're so talkative today. What changed? " I mumbled into my arms.

" Well, today, I'm more curious about you. " I lifted my head and placed at him, finding one eye cracked open and on me. I let my head fall back down on my arms and closed my eyes.

" Curiosity killed the cat. " I said. I didn't need him curious about me. He already knew I was a princess—hell, that was probably why he was more interested in me. In that case, he probably just wanted to use me for my status, or the status I should have had.

" Satisfaction brought it back. "

I released a long breath. I guess it couldn't have been too bad to have a friend that actually knew me besides Haruhi. " One question a day. _One. "_ I said one again to make sure he knew that was all that I would answer. Anymore questions, and I would probably get mad.

He didn't say anything for a while after that. I could hear water splashing and people laughing. I didn't know what Haruhi was doing, but I hoped she was enjoying herself because she worked so hard all the time, she deserved the break. If these rich people were going to treat us to things like this, we could at least enjoy it, right?

It was a shame that I was so tense and nervous yet tired at the same time. If it wasn't for that I probably would have swam.

Oh, who am I kidding? I definitely would not have done anything except stand around and—

" Why don't you use honorifics? " Kyoya asked. It was such a mundane question compared to the ones I was expecting, it took me by surprise. I was expecting him to ask about life at the palace, or how I had adjusted to living with Haruhi. Not something like that.

" Well, I didn't use them on Chishima, and I've never felt comfortable with them. The whole idea of it is just peculiar to me. " He raised an eyebrow, " I know they're used to respect someone. I know I'm being disrespectful when I don't use them. "

He put his drink down on the table, the glass making a light _clink._ " You're fifteen right? That makes you two years my kouhai. "

I shrugged as I lifted my head. " I suppose so. And this matters… how? "

" From here on out, use the honorific. Call me _senpai. "_ He smiled at me, but it wasn't with kindness. I laughed. Me, making special exceptions for _him?_ As if I would have done that. And besides, the word wouldn't have flowed out of my mouth, coming out clipped and chopped. I'd never said any of the honorifics before, not with friends or anything. Anytime I had said it had been because of the Host Club and whatever role I was playing that day.

" I could always just tell everyone. "

Oh, that asshole! That wasn't just something he could throw around like that.

" What is the significance of me calling you senpai? " If I had to call him senpai, I would. It was just so much more work saying Kyoya-senpai, then it was Kyoya. And I was lazy.

" Respect. " He said. Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and I squinted at the glare that came off of them. " I can call you ' Your Highness ' if you'd like. "

" No! " The word flew out of my mouth, " That—don't even joke about that Kyoya. I swear to god if you do anything to expose me I will personally and single-handedly make your life a living hell. "

This time, it was him that laughed. " Very well. I would still appreciate it if you used honorifics. "

" Whatever. " I grumbled, laying my head down just as a large wave crested in the pool that Honey was swimming in. I paused, watching with wide eyes as him and his pink pool floatie was carried away with the current.

Haruhi and Mori didn't waste time taking off at a sprint towards the direction he was swept away in. I didn't run, because I had just came out of a coma and I could barely walk ip the stairs earlier. I highly doubt I would have been of much use running. I still stood, and I was still concerned so I started to walk towards them.

" That way! "Tamaki shouted. I watched their retreating figures run in the direction of where Honey was last seen, and then turn back around screaming. There were alligators, _alligators,_ behind them, mouths wide and gaping. I turned to Kyoya, fear leeching the color from my face.

" _Alligators_! " I raised my voice. He just opened his notebook and wrote something down in it, ignoring me. I scowled at him. What kind of therapy place had alligators? Reptiles that could have killed us no less. Haruhi was put in danger, my sister was put in danger.

" We probably should keep them contained. " He said as he watched the rest of the hosts run into another group of alligators. Haruhi got particularly close to one and I sucked in a sharp breath.

" You think? " I put my hands on my hips as the bunch of idiots and Haruhi come running towards us, breathing harshly from sprinting in all different directions. An alligator started to creep closer on my left, it's large tail dragging on the ground with a quiet scraping sound and I scooted closer to Kyoya until our shoulders were almost touching. I half expected him to move away, but he didn't.

" Scared? " He asked, looking down at me with an eyebrow raised.

" Yes, Kyoya- _senpai. "_ I said the word in a mocking tone as the rest of the club stopped in front of us. " I'm scared of a reptile that can kill me. "

He chuckled. " Let's just go look at the map over there. We can figure out where to go after that."

And on the walk over there, I suddenly remembered that I wasn't wearing hardly anything, and I casually crossed my arms over my stomach, trying to hide as much as possible. I wished I had brought some type of shoe because the sun warmed pavement was hot on my feet. I walked on the tips of my toes because of this, and I was off balance and dizzy.

I was not ready to be at a place like this yet. I needed to go home and rest. That was what the doctor had said and what did the host club do? They brought me to a freaking pool. A _pool._

" You okay? " Haruhi asked, as the everyone else passed me because I had slowed down so much. I was not going to inhibit Haruhi's enjoyment of this place, so I would of course lie.

" I'm fine. " I mumbled.

We finally got to the map a few seconds after the host club, and Kyoya was pointing at it with his pen and dragging it down. The rest of them were looking at it studiously, with their hands under their chins.

It was a long ways away and I didn't know if I could walk that far yet.

" It's a range of about 800 meters. " He said, casting a glance in my direction and my pale face. I tensed, wanting to rip Haruhi's pullover off of her and take it for myself.

The 800 meters would feel like 800 kilometers.

" There seem to be a lot of indeterminate areas. " Haruhi said and I nodded. The map was patches of forest, pools, what seemed to be rivers. But there were a lot of areas with a big question mark in the middle of a rust-colored box. It was unnerving to me.

" Those areas are still under construction. "

If we saw alligators in this area that had been constructed, then what would we find in the ones that weren't finished?

" I think I'll stay behind, guys. " I said, backing away slowly. I wanted to help them find Honey, I really did, but with everything going on with my body plus the uncertainty, I didn't know if I could handle it.

" One of us should stay back with Sachiko-san to keep her company. " Tamaki said. My eyes widened and I shook my head no.

" No, really you don't— "

" I'll stay behind. " One of the twins stepped forward. He turned and looked at his brother, " Hikaru, you go on ahead. Help them find Honey-senpai. "

The twins, _separating?_

And because Hikaru cared about Honey and wanted to help, he nodded his head but I could see the hesitation in his eyes. I could see the hesitation in _both_ of their eyes.

" Kaoru, you don't— "

" Let's go! " The ever so enthusiastic Tamaki said, pointing in the direction they were going to go and marching that way. Haruhi looked over her shoulder at me and mouthed the words, _Help me._ I smiled and waved good bye at her. She could have stayed behind and I would have been fine with it. But Kaoru? I barely knew him. Just knew he was a nuisance.

" I'm going to sit down. " I said to a frowning Kaoru. I turned my back to him and headed back to the table I was sitting at with Kyoya earlier, which was only about 12 meters away. But my legs still felt like gelatin and I wanted to collapse, to just lay on the pavement and _sleep._

Kaoru jogged to catch up with me and matched my pace.

" Are you sure you were ready to come back to school? " He asked, actually sounding concerned for a change. I glanced over at the auburn-haired twin, my eyebrows drawn together. I was pretty sure I was ready to come back to school, I just didn't know if I was ready to come back to the host club.

" I wasn't expecting to go to a pool the two days after I was released from the hospital. " I laughed softly, scratching my hairline. He was walking close to me, almost too close, because our hands were millimeters from brushing.

" But it was fun, right? "

Kaoru seemed different. He seemed more….relaxed? No, that wasn't the word. He just seemed like he wouldn't go making trouble, although, I knew he probably would have if given the chance. Maybe that was the difference between him and Hikaru. Was that how Haruhi could tell the difference? She knew each of their personalities well enough to detect small little differences between the two.

" Yea, I suppose so. " I sat down in the chair and slumped over the table. My mother flashed through my mind for the second time that day and I cringed, deciding to sit up straight and place my hands in my lap.

I wasn't in the mood to talk so we sat in an awkward silence over the course of a few minutes. Kaoru drummed his fingers on the table, annoying me slightly, but he suddenly jumped up causing me to start.

" I'll be right back. " Kaoru said, taking off at a sprint towards the male's locker room. I shook my head. How could he have so much energy after what he had done? He had ran around all day playing and laughing and smiling. I would have been exhausted.

Moments later, he arrived back at the table and sat down in Kyoya's seat across from me. I elected not to pay any special attention to him, instead choosing to think about Honey and wonder if he was okay. Worry gnawed at my stomach, catching me off guard by how intense it was. I had never really been worried about anyone before, so the feeling was almost foreign and I didn't know if I liked it. It bothered me and it kept drawing my attention, pulling my thoughts away from everything else.

I heard a shuffling sound and looked up at Kyoya who was holding a deck of playing cards. He caught my gaze and raised an eyebrow.

" Why would you bring cards to a pool? " I asked, amusement tingling in my voice. He just shrugged.

" I found them. "

I laughed. How? Where in the world had he found these cards? After a billion possibilities ran through my mind, I decided I didn't want to know.

" Poker? " He asked. Poker. I hadn't played it in forever, and the last time I did I lost all of my strawberries to Haruhi. It was hellish and then I decided I would never gamble again. Especially considering I was saving up all of my money for books and other things.

" What are the risks? " I asked, putting my elbows on the table and leaning forward slightly. He laughed.

" Didn't know you were the type to take risks, Sachiko-san. " He said as his amber eyes glinted with mischief. _I will definitely regret this._

" What else are we supposed to do until they get back? Sit here and stare off into space worrying about Honey? " I said, shaking my head. " We might as well play. "

He dealt me my five cards with swift precise motions. I picked them up, keeping my face neutral. A seven of diamonds, a six and nine of clubs, an ace of spades, and a two of hearts. I could work with this.

After a moment's thought, I put down the ace and the two. I was more likely to win with the other cards. He dealt me two more cards to replace the two I put down, and I nearly groaned. Two fours. My hand was not very good. I just hoped his was worse.

He picked up his cards, only looking at them for a moment before putting two down and then drawing two more for himself. He seemed confident, and that bothered me, but it wasn't like I had anything to lose. I wasn't particularly good at poker, so I didn't know if I would even let him set something up for me to lose. I liked everything I had, thank you very much.

" We need some stakes. " He said, placing his cards on the table face down. " If I win…. " Kaoru trailed off and I wanted to ram my head into a wall. Whatever he was about to say next could not have been good.

" If I win, you have to spend an entire weekend with me. "

 _An_ _entire weekend?_ I screamed in my mind, my heart skipping a beat. I managed to keep my face full of confidence and simply said:

" Okay, because that won't happen. "

Why did I agree? Did I have a death wish?

" If I win, " I said, thinking about what he could do for me. There was really nothing, but I had to think of something. Something that might be amusing to me. " If I win you have to wear something I choose and do as I say for an entire day. "

He grinned. " Deal. "

And then he showed his cards.

I smiled as I showed mine, even as my stomach dropped to my feet. He had a straight: seven, eight, nine, ten, jack. Definitely more than a mere pair. He clicked his tongue as he realized this, and I wanted to ram my head into a wall again.

" Best two out of three. " I said, embarrassing myself as I said the words. Only losers said that, and Kaoru knew this, but he agreed anyway.

He grabbed the cards and reshuffled them, then dealt me five more. I prayed to whatever God I could think of as I flipped them over and beheld the cards that could make or break this for me. A three of spades, an eight of hearts, a four of clubs, a nine of diamonds and a king of clubs. Once again, these were cards I could work with if luck was on my side. I glanced up at Kaoru and found him looking at me expectantly, so I placed the king, three, and four down and took the cards he handed me.

I wanted to jump up and down in joy. It was a straight. I had a straight. The same one Kaoru had previously.

He put one card down and drew the one to replace it, his confidence never wavering. It was making me nervous, even with the halfway decent hand I had. There were better ones, like a flush or four of a kind, but what were the odds?

I put my cards down at the same time he did, a grin on my face as I saw that he only had three of a kind.

Just then, the sky darkened, and it started to rain. It pounded against the large umbrella that was meant to block sun, and we and the cards remained dry. One more round would decide how things played out. If he won, I would have to spend an entire weekend with him. If I won, I would make him dress up like a butler and do all of my tedious tasks for me.

Kaoru reshuffled the deck, a grin smeared on his face. There was no doubt in my mind that he was thinking about the weekend I would spend with him once _he_ won. Oh, if he only knew the things I was planning on making him do.

He dealt me my cards and I wanted to cry.

Once again, I had nothing in my hand. Only this time, it wasn't anything I could use work with. An ace of hearts, a king of spades, a ten of clubs, a two of diamonds, and a seven of hearts. What was I supposed to do?

I put down the two and seven, electing to keep the highest cards.

I got a four and a king in return. Just like the first match, I had a single pair.

Kaoru only put down one card, and I curled my toes in anticipation. Was he going to have a better hand than me? The odds were telling me yes, it was highly possible that he would win. If I tried hard enough, could I change his cards into something else? I wanted to desperately to turn them into a bunch of random cards that meant nothing, but that was illogical.

As the rain poured down around us, giving the air a slight chill, I held my breath as we put our cards down on the table.

Me, with one pair.

And Kaoru with three of a kind.

He smiled at me, pulling my cards towards him and shuffling them back into the deck.

" When are you free? "

* * *

 **Oooohhh Sachiko is in trouble ooooohhhh An entire weekend with Kaoru**

 **I cannot wait to write that chapter.**

 **I hope that poker thing wasn't weird, but I wanted her and the twins to get closer. Also, I haven't played poker since I was six, and even then my mom told me the easiest way to play and then we bet candy and stuff. I decided to use that concept here.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter. It was the longest one I have written so far.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in about a month. Softball started back up, and the end of the school year is approaching. I needed to get some things done, and then I finished one of my other fan fictions and started the last book in the trilogy. With all of that going on, I, of course, got writer's block with this story. I wrote through it, and now I have ideas for the next three chapters.**

 **Also, this chapter was meant to go up about an hour and a half ago, but I had decided I would check instagram and then I found videos of BTS ( fav kpop band ) and I watched a few of those. Oops.**

 **Anyway, my eyes are burning like crazy so I need to go to sleep. Goodnight.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whelp, hello.**

 **Please pardon any typos or point them out if you find them, I had to write this on my phone due to wrist problems.**

* * *

Waves crashed onto the beach and water kissed my toes as I stood there, staring out over the ocean. I was in another swimsuit—this one was so deep a purple it looked black—and once again, all I wanted to do was wrap myself in a towel or bury myself in the sun-warmed sand. But this time, it was ten times worse.

Tamaki was to my left, performing host club duties on a large rock. I rolled my eyes at the long line of girls and at Kyoya who was trying to keep them orderly. Blushes were on all of their faces, making it look like they were getting sunburned.

On my right, Honey and Mori were doing something; I didn't know what it was. Seemed kind of like a yoga, kind of like a fighting type thing. Haruhi was just behind me, safely away from the water, sitting on a towel under an umbrella. But girls were starting to flock towards her in groups of three or four.

Yes, host club activities had been moved to a beach in Okinawa.

There were so many people there, so many to see my scars and everything wrong with me.

I gritted my teeth as I turned away from the ocean and walked to Haruhi. I could feel people's eyes on me, roaming every bit of exposed skin on my body. And it didn't help that boys— _boys—_ had decided to tag along with the girls. No, that made it so much worse.

" Sachiko, " Haruhi said as I sat down next to her and brought my knees to my chest, " You didn't have to come. "

" I haven't been to a beach before. And I didn't think the customers would follow us here. " I grumbled as I buried my head in between my knees. I was actually kind of excited, since none of the host club seemed to care about my scars and I could go to a beach and have fun.

" Sachiko-san, " A boy approached me. I looked up at him, my wavy hair falling in front of my face. "Do you want to go swimming with me? "

" I'm sorry. I still haven't fully recovered from the accident. " I paired the words with a sweet smile, and his face tinged pink.

" It's okay, I understand. " And then he walked away, occasionally looking over his shoulder at me. I put my head back on my knees and squeezed my eyes shut. If I couldn't see them, they couldn't see me. That was my mentality in that moment, and I would stick with it for the rest of the day.

" Let's just walk down the beach. " Haruhi said, standing and holding a hand down to me. I took it and stood, feeling a slight ache in my left hip. It had ached off and on since I woke up that morning, reminding me that I was still injured. Reminding me of the hospital. Which reminded me of Kyoya and the old lady that said she had seen my mother when she was a teenager.

I pushed those thoughts away and squinted at the sun glaring off of the ocean.

" Haru-chan! " Honey said, waving at her. He was next to a bunch of large, grey rocks, with a bucket of shellfish beside of him. I looked at it with disinterest as I tagged along next to Haruhi, until we were surrounded my shellfish ourselves. I was alarmed by their sudden appearance, nearly jumping onto Haruhi's back.

" Let's go hellfish hunting! " He exclaimed, eyes wide as he looked at all the shellfish around. I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words, but Haruhi let it slide and just crouched down next to him. I followed suit, wrapping my arms around my knees.

" You have a lot here, " I said, smiling. There really was a lot that he had managed to fit into one bucket, and for some reason, the more he put into buckets the more that appeared. I heard a uniform marching sound, looked up, and saw Mori looking over the rocks. It looked simple enough to climb.

So that was what I did. I left Haruhi and Honey, climbing up the rocks and scraping my toes not the rough surface. I have no calluses on my hands or feet so they were baby soft, and being rubbed raw, but eventually I reached the top and looked over the ridge with Mori on my right.

There was a truck. There was Kyoya. There was a private force of armed men passing buckets of shellfish down a line. That had to have been where all the shellfish were coming from, because it was highly unlikely that all the shellfish Honey had caught had been there naturally.

" Ah, Sachiko-san, Mori-senpai. " Kyoya said, looking up at us with a clipboard in his hand. " The Ootori private police force wanted to make up for their earlier offense on Honey-senpai, so I'm letting them do this. "

I had heard about what happened. And I had heard about how Honey dropped in on them and kicked ass for offending and attacking his friends.

I thought my mind was still trying to process it. That little, cute, adorable person could take out an entire police force single-handed. _Single-handed._ I told my dad I would learn how to fight to defend myself, but he said I needed to find someone that I could train with. Well, if I asked nicely enough, I thought I had just found the person to do that.

If I could have just worked up the courage to walk up and say, " Hey, I need to learn how to defend myself in case anyone else tries to assassinate me. I kind of have a kingdom waiting for me, so your help would be much appreciated. Please and thank you. "

Except, there was no way I would have asked like that.

" That's nice of them. " I said, still peering over the ridge of rocks at the people down below. They were maybe a few meters away—the fall wouldn't kill me. I looked over my shoulder at Haruhi and found tubs of fish in front of her and Honey. They were both smiling widely, proud of what they had found.

Or what they were given. But, hey, I wouldn't crash their mood.

On my way back down the rocks, I scraped my foot and nearly fell twice. Mori stayed next to me despite my protests that he could just use his agility to just jump down, ready to catch leif I actually did fall. I did not want to fall, bust my skull open and then go into another coma. One for a lifetime is good enough for me, thank you very much.

" Senpai! " Haruhi shouted, waving at Tamaki who had a small smile on his face as he looked at the very happy Haruhi. " We caught a big haul for tonight's supper! "

 _She looks adorable,_ I thought as I dropped down into the sand near Tamaki. I hissed through my teeth as my left foot burned, but I ignored it.

" You did? Oh, I'm just so proud. Look at my little girl. " Tamaki put both hands on either cheek and had a light blush covering his cheeks. Or maybe it was a sunburn. Either way, I walked the three steps over and flicked him in the head.

" She's not your little girl. "

He put a hand on his head and huffed, " Well then how else would I feel so protective over her? So proud of her? So— "

" I don't know. Maybe you— "

Mori put a hand on my mouth, silencing me before I could get the words, _Maybe you like her,_ out. I glared at him and he just shook his head. I turned back to scold Tamaki only to find he had approached Haruhi, and was currently holding a crab out in front of him.

I moved Mori's hand off of my mouth, " Why'd you do that? Shouldn't he confront his feelings? "

" Not yet. It would ruin the balance in the club. " His voice was deep, matching his towering appearance. I couldn't help but agree with him, but the fact that Tamaki considered Haruhi his daughter was just deeply disturbing for me because I knew her father. Our father.

I walked closer only to hear girls screaming.

" Cen—"

" ti—"

" pede! "

And with that they took off screaming. I looked closer and saw a small little bug on the crab, and Tamaki had a steady stream of tears running down his face. I laughed as Haruhi just picked the centipede up and threw it towards the rocks. When I had first arrived five years ago, we played in the small patch of grass behind the complex—against my will, I might add—and there were all kinds of bugs. Being the princess I was, I was a little squeamish. Haruhi quickly got me over that. Bugs didn't bother me anymore.

The twins appeared next to her. I paid attention to the way they acted, trying to differentiate Hikaru and Kaoru. I did, after all, have to spend an _entire weekend_ with Kaoru, so I might as well start practicing to be able to tell the difference between them.

" Hey, Haruhi… " The one wearing black and red swimming trunks said, " As much as it pains me to think you're a kindhearted, bug-loving girl— "

" —couldn't you have at least set that thing free a little more gently? "The other one finished. He was wearing purple and black swimming trunks.

" It'll take more than that to kill it. "

I looked at the twin's expressions, weighing and gauging them. As much as they like to act the same, they have to be different in _some_ way. It was impossible to imitate someone completely. Even if they had been living together their entire lives.

The girls, sensing the bug was gone, came back. " Haruhi-kun, you're so manly. "

I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my smile, but that did nothing to muffle the laughing.

The three, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru, turned around.

Kaoru was in the purple swimming shorts. I decided that as tears spilled from my eyes because I was laughing so hard. Haruhi, a _man?_ The idea was so ludicrous, but I could see where the girls were coming from. She looked like a boy in the clothes she was wearing with her hair cut that short. She wasn't scared of things most girls were scared of.

Our dad was feminine, his daughter tomboyish. I grinned. I liked the way they broke gender roles.

" Are you going to be okay? " Kyoya said, amusement in his voice as he watched me clutch my sides from laughing so hard. I jumped, raising my arms to defend myself before I realized it was just him.

" Where'd you come from? " I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. The girls were still fawning over how _manly_ Haruhi was. I chuckled.

He opened his mouth to respond but Tamaki and the twins walked over while Haruhi was distracted with the girls. They seemed to be scheming, and I did not like the looks of it.

" We just thought of a fun game, " Kaoru said. I frowned, but Kyoya just kept his face blank. I could still tell he was mildly interested though. The twins' games were either fun, disastrous, emotionally scarring, or all of them combined.

" We call it, " Hikaru said.

" The 'Who can find Haruhi's Weakness' game! " They said in unison and I felt my stomach drop. I knew what Haruhi was scared off and what her weaknesses were, but I didn't want these twins to turn this into a game! It didn't see fair to my sister who would be subjected to all kinds of torments for the sake of the twins' amusement.

" No, no, no, no. " I said, shaking my head. " That's a horrible game. It would be so mean to Haruhi! "

But Tamaki was off in dreamland, the twins were grinning evilly, and Kyoya was thinking about it. Actually considering it.

" What are the rules? " Kyoya asked, pushing the pen against his lip. It was distracting, so I decided to scowl at him. Not just for what he did, but for what he said. How could they have actually been considering this?

" The deadline is tomorrow at sunset. Whoever finds out her weakness first, wins. "

Kaoru glanced in my direction, then looked back at Tamaki and Kyoya.

" I'm not playing this awful, dreadful, unfair game. Besides, I would win. " I crossed my arms over my chest and stomped away. I wouldn't tell Haruhi. I didn't think it would matter if she knew or not. There was simply one thing she was afraid of: thunderstorms. They were actually kind of scary for me too, but I knew my fear was irrational. For example, I was more scared of falling from a high height than I was bugs. Simply because bugs—well, some bugs—couldn't kill me. Falling from a high height had more of a chance of ending my life.

" Fine then, " They said, raising their voices so I could hear them. But the four separated, heading their own ways with their own devious plans to find out Haruhi's fear.

I would just stay near Haruhi and protect her from everything.

 _But what if they manage to find my fear too?_

My thoughts were interrupted when Kaoru grabbed my arm. I turned and faced him, finding his brother standing next to him. They hooked their arms around my shoulders and steered me towards an umbrella.

" Sachiko-san. "

" We're friends, right? "

" You'd help your friends out if they needed your help, wouldn't you? "

" I'm not helping you cheat. " I deadpanned. I knew where they were going with what they said, and I was not going to help them. Besides, I still owed Kaoru that weekend; that was the most I would be doing for him. For either of them. Because it was common sense that wherever one twin was the other often followed.

" Aww, please? " They leaned closer.

" No. "

The one on my left, Hikaru, put his hand on my cheek and turned my face towards him. " Sachiko-san… " His eyes didn't leave mine.

I heard some girls squeal, saw some guys glare.

" I said no, Hikaru. " He looked surprised when I said his name, and I prayed I didn't get them mixed up. Kaoru seemed the least bit surprised as well, but shook it off and replaced it with a frown.

They stopped walking, their arms leaving my shoulders. i walked the few meters to a towel and sat on it, with a beach umbrella above me. I was glad to be back int eh shade, safe and sound and away from madness, but the feeling didn't last long. I barely had time to blink before people were surrounding and asking questions. Some of the girls were actually _mad_ at me for shrugging the twins' attention off like I did.

Some guys were trying to get my attention. I smiled at all of them, wanting to wrap myself in the towel and pretend this day wasn't happening. No one said anything about my scars that covered my body from head to toe, but I could feel their gazes lingering on them. It made me sick.

" Sachiko-san, " One of the guys said. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Easy on the eyes but not too extraordinary. " Do you have a boyfriend? "

Lie and get asked who it is. Tell the truth and be bugged every day for the rest of the school year. I could barely make friends—much less be able to get a boyfriend. Besides, I didn't even think I was capable of feeling that emotion because none these guys made my heart race or my stomach erupt into butterflies.

Wait, why was this guy so bold? Who in their right mind would have asked me about that?

" No. "

The guys' face lit up. Even a few of the girls seemed to perk up. Each and everyone one of them acted like they would be the one to stand by my side. Getting a boyfriend would be too problematic for me, considering what I had to do, the near death experiences, and fear for those I care about.

"Are you looking?"

 _No,_ I thought, but I could practically hear Kyoya's voice in my head: _Keep up the mystery, give them hope. If you keep stringing them along, they'll keep requesting you and the club will make more money._

And Haruhi's debt would be decreased.

I sighed, "I'm waiting."

They looked confused. " For what? " A majority of them called out at the same time, briefly reminding me of the twins. I smiled right at them.

"For the right person to sweep me off of my feet." I felt ridiculous saying it since it wasn't true, but each of their faces became filled with hope and determination, and I wondered how much money I just made the host club. And how much annoyance I had just brought upon myself.

I found it weird, how many people were around me just because I was in the host club. I could guarantee that I would not be as popular if Tamaki hadn't made me going the host club. Haruhi and I would probably have been those two commoners that no one wanted to talk to. But, we caught the attention of the esteemed host club, and it was like everyone forgot we weren't rich.

Kyoya sat down at a table near me, writing in his note book. Tamaki sat down on the lounging chair next to him, hands behind his head, eyes closed.

"Would you date one of us?"

I cast a glance over at Kyoya. I knew he had heard them, because his eyes had flickered up from his notebook and landed on me. After a split second of waiting for his response, yes or no, and getting nothing, I turned my attention back to the people around me. If I said no, they would have left all dejected like and stopped requesting me. If I said yes, I would be thoroughly irritated all the time with people constantly trying to win me over.

"Maybe." I said, a false smile spreading across my face. Not a yes, but not a no.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the twins leading a group of girls into a cave. They were ushering Haruhi forward with an evil glint in their eyes and I rolled mine. It was going to take a lot more than a dark place like that to scare Haruhi.

§

I was sitting with the twins on a rock wall, watching the sun set. Most of the customers had left, finally giving us some peace and a chance to relax rather than have to deal with false identities so they might have found me intriguing. We were in a villa like area with bushes and trees around some buildings. Tamaki was hovering near a tree, a bucket in his hands. I cringed when I thought about what he might do with it.

" Hey, Sachiko-San, " Hikaru, who was on my right, said. "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing." I said as I looked at Haruhi walking down the beach. I did not want to give them anything to use against me or prank me with. Of course, I wasn't necessarily lying either. There were only a couple of things that could scare me.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow from his spot next to Hikaru. "Nothing?"

I shook my head.

"Is it something with the Fujiokas? Haruhi isn't scared of anything either."

I chuckled as Tamaki suddenly exclaimed, making us turn our heads towards him. My face paled at the sight of the snakes in his bucket and even more so when I recognized them as habu snakes, venomous. Poisonous. Deadly.

"These oughta scare her." He said as he looked to me for what seemed to be confirmation. I shrugged, knowing they wouldn't but not willing to tell him that. That would have just oven him time to think of something else to torture Haruhi with.

"Anyone would find those unpleasant. " Hikaru said.

"That's not a weakness."

I pursed my lips as Tamaki dejectedly put down the bucket, his face falling. I didn't know why they were so keen on figuring out what her weakness was, but my bet was they had put a prize on it. When I turned back to look at the ocean, I couldn't find Haruhi anywhere. My heart lurched as I scanned it and then the area around us, making sure she hadn't approached us, and then I noticed the giant rock or what seemed to be a cliff face, jutting out over the ocean. There were people on top of there: three girls, two guys, and...

Haruhi.

"Guys... " I said. Honey and Mori were making their way towards us, and Kyoya was with them.

"Hmm? "

I gestured to the area that was dozens of meters above the ocean.

" Haruhi is up there. "

Just as I said that, a girl came running down the beach towards us. Tamaki put the bucket of snakes down roughly, causing it to tip over and snakes went slithering everywhere. I would have moved away if it weren't for the words that came out of the girls mouth when she reached us.

" Tamaki-sama! " She clasped her hands at her chest, " It's Haruhi-kun! "

I stood up to take off running, but Tamaki was already pushing past. He was a faster runner than I was, but unlike the other day with Honey, I did my best to keep up with him. How _stupid_ did Haruhi have to be to go up there? What had happened to get her up there? Was she unharmed? _Was my sister okay?_

Just as I got a few meters from the spot, a hand grabbed my wrist causing me to stop and causing pain to flare in my shoulder. I glared at Kyoya, who didn't even seem to be putting any effort in to keeping me back.

"Let. Me. Go. " I growled. Tamaki was so far ahead now, climbing the rock. I had to get there. Haruhi. _Haruhi._

" No. "

" Dammit Kyoya! " I yelled, jerking and pulled against his grip. But he held strong and I couldn't move. I looked up at Haruhi who was near the edge, some guy pushing her closer and closer and closer—

And she was falling.

" Haruhi! " I screamed, my throat tightening.

Tamaki dove right off the cliff, right towards Haruhi as she plunged into the water headfirst. I whirled towards Kyoya, who was watching, wide-eyed but still relatively calm compared to me.

" If she is hurt Kyoya…. " I said, my voice lethally quiet as my jaw ticked. He understood the threat because he nodded, but I wasn't finished. " You know my past, what I've lost. If I want to make sure my _sister_ doesn't get hurt, you will not stop me. "

Mori and Honey were climbing the rock and Tamaki was still underwater. I watched for any disturbance in the waves, any sign that they could be surfacing, but I found none. I swallowed back panicked tears. I didn't want Haruhi to be hurt. I didn't want anyone near me to be hurt.

Kyoya pulled his phone out and called what I was assuming—and hoping—was a doctor. The twins were taking care of the girls, telling them to go back to their hotels. And then… There. Right there, Tamaki's head surfaced and Haruhi was in his arms. She looked unconscious from this distance, but there was no way to make sure. Kyoya hung up his phone and put it in the pockets of his swimming trunks.

Everyone gathered around Kyoya and I—who still had a vise like grip on my wrist—and could do nothing but watch as Tamaki walked onto the beach.

"Where are they?" He asked as Mori placed a dry, white towel on Haruhi.

"We've kept their I.D.'s and respectfully asked them to leave. The girls went back to the hotel." Kyoya said. My eyes were glued on Haruhi who looked so frail, so much like the girl she was, in Tamaki's arms. I wanted to kill her for doing something so stupid but I wanted to cry with relief that she was alive. " I've called a doctor who should be here shortly. "

"I'm fine. " Haruhi said, getting out of Tamaki's grip. " I don't need a doctor."

Tamaki's head was cast downward at a slight angle, causing his wet, blond hair to fall into his face. " Are you one of _those?_ Actually a martial arts master like Honey-senpai?"

Haruhi looked up at him, is slightly wide. Tamaki put his hands on her shoulders. "How could you think that you, a girl, by yourself could do anything against those boys?"

Tamaki was voicing everything that was in my mind. Everything I wanted to yell at Haruhi.

" It had nothing to do with being a boy or a girl. I was just there and didn't have anytime to think about— "

" Haruhi! " I raised my voice, making an effort to keep it steady." I thought you were smarter than this. It doesn't matter if you didn't have time to think. Your braveness is great and all, but you are _hurt._ You should've told one of the hosts instead of trying to handle this yourself!"

" I apologize to Tamaki-senpai for making him come after me like that but I can't understand any other reason you have to be mad at me. " Haruhi said, glancing at me over her shoulder before turning her attention back to Tamaki.

" You are a _girl!"_ Tamaki said. He wasn't just angry or upset; he was pissed. " Think about that before you act! Sachiko-san was right—you could have came to one of us! "

"I haven't done anything wrong!" She raised her voice slightly. Tamaki's hands left her shoulders.

" You haven't? Then you go right ahead. " He started to walk away, towards the house we were staying in. " I'm not speaking to you again until you admit you were wrong. "

The other hosts just stood there, but I jerked my wrist out of Kyoya's grip—which had weakened considerably—and threw my arms around Haruhi, releasing a shaky breath. She was cold and wet, but she was unharmed and okay and _alive._ I felt like crying. My mind had gone to the darkest of places, imagining situations far worse than this one.

After a few seconds of me taking deep breaths to calm myself down, I finally managed to get a sentence out that wasn't breathy and panicked.

"Dad is going to kill you when he finds out about this. "

But she simply laughed it off, as if she hadn't just been pushed off a cliff.

* * *

 **Heyo I'm back soon. This whole episode was supposed to be a single chapter, but it would have been over 10,000 words long. As much as I love writing, I do not think I can write that much within the next couple of days without getting writers block.**

 **Just realized that I write two 3,000-5,000 word chapters each week. That's nice.**

 **{ review responses }**

 **HitachinWeasley~Thank youuuu! I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **lillyannp~ I have a plan. Don't worry.**

 **Dobby908~ Thank you! I think it's moving a bit slow, but there are things I have to do. ( look forward to chapter 16 )**

 **{ end of review responses }**

 **I have a plan to update once a week, and once I finish my school ( in a couple of weeks ) twice a week. So I was thinking Mondays or Tuesdays.**

 **Also, I felt this chapter could have had more description or something. But I've edited it for a while now and I'm scared to change anything for fear of taking another week to update. So this was it, and I really hope you all liked it.**

 **I'm going to sleep now, goodnight! Look forward to the next chapter and thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**THIS UPDATE IS THREE DAYS LATE CRAP**

* * *

Dinner was tense, to say the least. I was next to Kyoya and the twins, with Haruhi straight across from me and Tamaki next to her. There were crabs piled high on the pristine dishes that lined the table, reminding me of something from years ago.

It wasn't just the dining room reminding me of this. This was Kyoya's villa, and it was absolutely huge! Just this room alone was probably worth more than I could ever make in my lifetime. There was even a couple of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, crystals gleaming from the light. The table was long, with candelabras in between every few seats with crimson red roses next to them. White pillars lined the room and my feet were resting on a velvety red rug. I was in awe of the place, needless to say.

Tamaki was gloomy. He munched on his crab, occasionally glancing over at Haruhi to see if she would apologize. I wanted her to apologize too, because she was always running into situations like that! Didn't she know we were there for her? She didn't have to rely on herself all the time!

I looked past her and out the large, arching window. The nighttime sky was dark and cloudy, every star hiding from our eyes. I twirled my fork between my fingers, staring out there and begging for the clouds to move so I could look out at the stars that I had come to love so much.

A shadow next to the window moved.

Haruhi cracked open another crag leg, taking my attention away from it. "These crabs..." She took a bite, "are in-crab-ible. Get it?"

It was not the time for silly puns. She needed to apologize. And I needed to find out what the hell that shadow was and if it was just a bird or someone trying to kill us.

Tamaki's eyes were wide as she tossed shell onto a plate that was between them. I didn't blame him. To be honest, I was kind of scared too. I had never seen Haruhi eat so much at once; it was kind of unnerving. Was she trying to hide something by eating a lot? Was she eating her feelings? But, I had to say, the sight was hilarious. Tamaki cowered away in fear as Haruhi ate crab leg after crab leg with a content look on her face. Behind her, the shadow moved again.

"Aren't you eating too much, to say the least?" Tamaki asked. I had finished eating a long time ago, feeling full after only eating a few bites. I didn't really care much for crab anyway. Or any seafood for that matter.

"Oh? I thought you weren't speaking to me." She said, not even taking a break from chewing. I wanted to shake both of them by their shoulders and ask why they were being so petty about this whole debacle, but I understood both of their sides and supported both of them.

"Y-you're not being cute."

I nearly chuckled. What fantasy did that come from?

Haruhi sent him a _look_ that even set me on edge. Tamaki shied away again, and if it weren't for the annoyance in my system because they made dinner awkward, I would have laughed at the sight of him backing away from a girl. Instead, I abruptly stood, slamming both of my hands down on the table.

"Both of you," I said, glaring at them. "Stop being so childish. Haruhi, apologize for making every single one of us worry about you and apologize for the trouble you caused. Tamaki, I know your upset but could you be a little more mature about things? The whole 'I won't talk to you thing' is petty and makes no sense."

Haruhi looked confused and Tamaki just stared at the table, a frown on his face.

"Fine then, if you won't apologize, Haruhi, I'm leaving. " Tamaki stood and turned to Kyoya, "Show me to my room."

On my right, Kyoya stood, wiping his mouth with a cloth before walking away with Tamaki behind him. I watched their retreating figures until the white double doors closed behind them, golden handles gleaming in the chandelier light. I turned my attention back to my sister, who was sitting there, her eyebrows drawn together.

"Haruhi, you are my last peice of family I have left," I said in a low voice, "Do not danger yourself needlessly!"

"I was—"

"I don't care what you were doing or what you thought. When I saw you fall from that cliff..." I sat down in my chair, wanting to bury my face in my hands, but I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I settled for looking at Haruhi, exasperated.

"I wouldn't mind hearing an apology either." Hikaru, the twin on my left, said. His chin was resting on his hand, his elbow on the table, a tired look on his face.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, "I didn't make trouble for you guys, did I?"

Kaoru and Hikaru just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Haru-chan," Honey, who was on Haruhi's right said, "You should tell everyone your sorry, okay?"

He added an adorable smile and tilted his head to one side. There was no way Haruhi could say no to that, now could she? And if she did, she had to have had some kind of resistance to cuteness that no one else in the world could manage to find.

"And tell Tama-chan and Sachi-chan you're sorry for worrying them so much."

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly. Normally, she was much more perceptive than this, but I suppose when it came to people's relationships with her, she was kind of blind. Like how Tamaki would do anything for her and she didn't even know it. I definitely noticed it, especially when he spaced out, lost in his mind thinking about some romantic situation with her with a light blush coating his cheeks.

"You were all worried about me?" Haruhi asked, glancing over at me. I shook my head in disbelief at her denseness, putting a hand on my forehead. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry."

Everyone got up and hugged her, but I remained seated, pleased with the apology. She realized what she did wrong ( I think ) and she apologized for it. Not only that, but my eyes were focused on something behind her, a face I could just barely make out at the edge of the window. It had sharp features from what I could tell, but half of the face was covered with what appeared to be a black scarf.

"You're cute, so we'll forgive you!" The twins said, bringing my attention to them.

"Um, guys…" I started, my heart skipping a beat at the sight of an intruder. How did they figure out I was here? Kyoya had a private force that could hunt them down, but what if this was a trained assassin? Trained assassins can be stronger than a hundred men, and I was pretty sure that was all Kyoya had in his own little regiment.

Haruhi's face paled and I looked at her plate. There were dozens of empty shells stacked near it, and a couple more on her plate that she didn't even touch.

"I don't feel so good."

She put a hand over her mouth to keep her dinner from coming up, but I could tell it could make an appearance at any second. I stood to help, but then I remembered the person standing on the edge of the window and I looked over there. I saw nothing but the sky and the trees, and I swallowed. They were gone.

"Haru-chan, stay strong!" They were directing Haruhi out of the room, towards a bathroom or something so she wouldn't get her dinner all over Kyoya's nice carpet.

The doors closed behind them, and I left my spot at the table. I should have followed them because she was my sister, and I needed to be there for her. But, the person that I saw was gone, and I needed to find them. What if whoever it was decided to hurt one of the hosts to get to me? I didn't know if I'd be able to live with that, so I headed towards the opposite end of the room where a small, nondescript door was. I grabbed the bronze doorknob and twisted.

It opened into a kitchen. There was no one at the metal counters and stoves, no food being prepared or anything. Kyoya had said that the staff was gone, to where, I didn't know, but I couldn't help but feel thankful for that. It meant there were less people this intruder could harm.

My stomach growled from where I didn't eat much due to my dislike of seafood, and I was half tempted to raid the cabinets and refrigerators to see what I could find. Some strawberries sounded nice, thrown over top of some creamy vanilla ice cream. Sweet with a bit of tartness that just melts over your tongue. Maybe, I could find a blender and make—

No. No, no. I was not here to make strawberry milkshakes or raid Kyoya's pantries.

I was here trying to find a person who might want to kill me.

The idea wasn't very comforting as I walked past the kitchen and out of the doors. They silently swung on the hinges, and I was greeted with a dark hall. Some of the light from the kitchen filtered in through the small, round windows that were on the doors, but that wasn't enough. I would have to leave this area if I wanted to succeed in finding the intruder or assassin or whoever they were.

But the things that lurked in the darkness caused my bones to chill.

I took a shaky deep breath. Everything in me wanted to turn around and leave, to go back through the kitchen, find Haruhi and see if she was finished puking her guts up.

Didn't I fuss at her for doing something similar to what I was doing? I was walking around a house I knew nothing about, trying to find someone that could harm me. Haruhi had basically done the same thing, minus the whole wandering through a house thing. Why was I being so hypocritical?

Or maybe I was just searching for a reason not to walk into the pitch black darkness and away from the comforting light of the kitchen.

My skin crawled as the foundation of the house creaked. A flashlight. That was what I needed. I didn't know where I could find one, and I didn't feel like looking for one. I felt the ghosts of fingers touching me and I grit my teeth, fighting back a small scream. The dark was the one thing I was scared of, and here I was, standing right in the middle of it. How idiotic could I be? I needed to get to Kyoya and tell him what I thought was happening, since it was his house. With another shaky breath, I turned back around to enter the doors.

Only to see a masked face staring back at me.

My knee-length dress fluttered around my legs as I ran. I was not about to stand around and let some person attack me like people do in those horror movies. My legs may have been weak and tired from my day at the beach, but they still carried me further into the darkness of the hallway and away from the kitchen, away from whoever was there.

My feet slipped out of the slippers I was wearing. I could hear my harsh breathing, but I was trying to focus on the footsteps behind me that were only getting faster, louder, closer. The night I got hit by the car flashed in my mind as I strained to see in front of me. Memories from the coma followed, particularly the ones I spent in the dark hearing children laugh and play, having fun with—

I was tackled from behind.

I let out a scream as I fell, struggling against whoever had me in their grip. They were strong—stronger than me. Keiji flashed through my mind and I felt my eyes start to sting and a lump formed in my throat. _I'm going to die,_ I thought, _I'm going to die, and I'll leave a fractured kingdom behind. What will Akame think when she hears of this?_ I managed to elbow my captor in the face, hearing a grunt from what I knew then was a he. _Will she mourn for me and get the kingdom back as revenge? Or will she just give up since there will be no heir?_

I clenched my jaw. I could not die. But here, enveloped in the darkness, far from any of the hosts, there was no one to hear me scream. No one to come to my rescue like with Keiji all those weeks ago. Here, I was completely and utterly alone.

And the thought petrified me.

 _I'm going to die._

Laughter rang throughout the darkness as the lights turned on. The wallpaper was a deep green, the wooden table I was laying next to was a dark oak with hibiscus flowers on them. The person on top of me was laughing, their shoulders shaking.

I scowled and pulled the mask off of his face.

"Kaoru!" I yelled, my voice strained from the weight of tears, "You asshole!"

Hikaru walked out from a corner that was a few meters behind me, clutching his sides from laughing so hard. I was relieved that it was just them, but I was still scared, so scared and I couldn't move, and it was hard to breathe. I covered my face with my hand, trying to wipe away tears but failing. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I thought my sternum might fracture.

Kaoru lifted his head and finally looked at me, and his laughter paused.

"Sachiko-san?"

Thunder boomed, causing me to startle. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to calm myself down. It was only a prank, only something for fun. I was perfectly safe and I was next to Hikaru and Kaoru, not someone that wanted to kill me. It was them all along. A prank.

A _prank._

My eyes snapped open as I moved my hands away from my face. _A prank._ This was all some prank meant to scare me! And it worked! I shoved Kaoru back, causing him to fall on his butt as I stood, smoothing out my floral print dress and glaring at both of them. Normally, I didn't think they were too bad. But at that moment, I wanted to pummel both of them for what they did. It wasn't just a prank; it was cruel.

"Both of you," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why?"

Kaoru backed up next to his brother and raised his hands in defense. "It was part of the game. We couldn't find Haruhi's fear, so we figured we could find yours."

"I said this was a horrible game!" I raised my voice. They flinched.

"It was just a—" Hikaru started, but I didn't let him finish.

"A prank? Where I thought I was going to die? Where I went through every person I know in my mind, wondering if they would miss me?" My voice thickened again, and I turned away. "You both can go to hell."

I started to walk back towards the kitchen. I didn't want to deal with this. I wanted to take a nice, hot bath and then sleep. Hikaru and Kaoru… I was so mad at them I couldn't think straight. All that was going through my mind was the fact that I was alive, and the fact that they had made me think I was going to die. I knew they were pranksters and jokers, but I didn't think they would take it _that_ far.

It was honestly sickening.

An apology wouldn't be enough. No, if they wanted to show how sorry they were, they would have to grovel at my feet and beg for my forgiveness before I even considered anything. And then maybe, _maybe,_ I wouldn't make their lives a living hell.

I pushed through the doors of the kitchen. My bare feet slapped on the white tiles of the floor as I stormed through it, my teeth clenched the entire time. The only thing I paused for was to look in the refrigerator for ice cream, but Kyoya didn't have any. In fact, he didn't have much of anything: some frozen vegetables, some frozen fish and pork, and a few green herbs that would probably be used to season the pork and fish. He didn't even have any strawberries! What kind of kitchen didn't have any strawberries in it?

I, as gently as I could in my angered state, shut the door to the stainless steel refrigerator and walked away.

The lights in the dining room had dimmed, and the plates were being cleared away by Kyoya. Leftover crab was being stored in glass bowls, probably for breakfast tomorrow or lunch, depending on when everyone wakes up. Kyoya glanced up at the sound of my approaching footsteps, eyes slightly widening at the sight of my disheveled hair and dress.

"Were you aware I was apart of this _game?_ " I asked, seething.

"We'll talk about it later." He said while picking up another plate and stacking it on top of the others with a light clinking sound. I ground my teeth together. _Later?_

"I thought I was going to die! Kyoya, you know, that's enough to piss most people off." I plopped down into one of the chairs, eager to get my weight off of my shaky legs.

Kyoya didn't respond. He just kept cleaning. The fact that he ignored me was grinding on my nerves, and I had to clench my teeth to keep from telling him off. If he knew about this and just let it happen… I didn't care what he had said or how he had comforted me when I was in the hospital. I would not let this go so easily.

After a few tense seconds, he finally glanced up at me, dishes in hand. "Would you mind helping me take these to the kitchen and wash them?"

Was that something you were supposed to ask your guests?

"Do you always make your guests do the work for you?"

Kyoya shrugged. "Fine. You can stay here. Alone." He left the dining room and entered the kitchen, carrying a stack of dishes in each hand. It really was a miracle he was able to get the door open like that without dropping anything or shattering the plates. I found my eyes drifting towards the window and the lighting flashes out there. I briefly wondered if Haruhi was okay, since she had a fear of thunder, but she always preferred to wait it out by herself.

One time, when I had been at their house for only a year, a really bad storm swept through and Haruhi was petrified. I remember her crawling under the table, hands over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut. I had crawled under the table after a few minutes and asked her what was wrong, but she just shook her head and curled into a ball. So I simply stayed by her side the entire time, occasionally mumbling soothing words to her.

Purple lightning lit up the sky, and I saw the same shadowed figure from before. My heart lurched into my throat and before I could rationalize anything, my feet were carrying me towards Kyoya and the kitchen, where I wouldn't be so alone. I knew the twins had pranked me, and that the figure outside was probably a part of the prank, but, better safe than sorry, right?

As my hand touched the doorknob, the door suddenly opened and the twins were standing there, guilty looks on their faces. I scowled at them, all of my anger renewing itself as I stepped out of their way.

"Sachiko-san—"

I raised my hand to silence them. "Tomorrow."

They pressed their lips together and trudged past. Their heads were lowered, and I patiently waited for them to get out of my way so I could enter the kitchen and tell Kyoya about my suspicions about the intruder. The idea of an assassin or something of the sort entering this place and harming me or my friends was terrifying me, and since this was Kyoya's house, he was the one I wanted to tell.

Kyoya was standing at the sink, washing dishes. He knew I was there; I could see it in his posture. I took a couple of steps forward, running words through my mind to try and figure out how I was going to word what I wanted to say. I didn't want to sound like a scaredy cat, but I also didn't want to sound so flippant about it. Somewhere in between….

Concerned. I wanted to sound concerned.

"Um… Kyoya-senpai?" I added the honorific as an afterthought, remembering that he had wanted me to start calling him that. Maybe he would take me more seriously. "I—"

"You're too weak." He said, not even glancing at me. "If Hikaru and Kaoru can easily overpower you, what good are you against an assassin?"

My anger was simmering out. All I could do was gape at what he said, and I hated it, mainly because it was the truth. If Hikaru and Kaoru, two people who hadn't had any martial arts training, could easily overpower me, the odds of me surviving if I were confronted with someone actually trying to kill me were very low. We knew that, but the fact that the twins successfully pulled that prank on me only confirmed it.

 _Wait a minute…_

"Kyoya, did you—"

"You need training in martial arts, so you can defend yourself." Plates and silverware clinked together as he washed them.

"I know that. My dad already said he wanted me to start taking classes, I just haven't started them yet." I said in a rush, trying to make sure I didn't forget my question. "Did you have—"

"Honey and Mori can help. I'll ask them if they would train you and Haruhi, if she wants it."

"Thank you." I said. That was one thing I didn't have to do anymore. "Kyoya, did you have anyth—"

"I'm just shocked you're so much of a hypo—"

"Dammit Kyoya!" I yelled, tired of being interrupted. He glanced over his shoulder at me, finally giving me a sliver of his attention. "Did you have anything to do with the twins' prank on me? Was it some _test_?"

"I had to see where you were so we knew where to start out." He turned his attention to the fork he was washing.

 _We?_ Where did he get we? There was no we that was happening; it was me. That was it. I was by myself until Akame arrived, and I was perfectly happy with it like that. Of course, I had no idea when Akame would come for me and if she ever would, but even if that was the case I wouldn't need Kyoya's help. I didn't need anyone's help except for my own.

"I don't think it's your place to interfere." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I could do this by myself. _I was not some useless princess._

"You told me your guard hasn't come for you yet. It's been five years. You have to—"

"I have to what? It is _my_ kingdom. I can do this myself." He turned the water off, leaving a couple of dirty dishes in the sink, and faced me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, you can't, Sachiko. It isn't _your_ kingdom. You haven't gotten it back yet, and you can't. Not without some help."

These past five years I had done nothing but sit around, waiting for Akame to come and get me like some ignorant little girl. I didn't know where to start, or what to do. I was completely lost. I depended on Akame for so much, but since she had contacted my dad and not me, it was obvious I was nothing to her. Just someone incapable of handling matters such as the ones she was dealing with. I wanted to find my dad if he wasn't dead; I wanted to reclaim the throne and avenge my mother.

I was wrong. I couldn't do this by myself. But I could definitely do it without some guard who thought I wasn't even someone worth their time.

"What can you do?" As an afterthought I added: "And what do you want in return?"

Kyoya smiled at me, cool and calculating. He was just trying to help, I think. He sent the twins after me to see how I would respond in a situation like that (despite the fact that I had already been in one before ) and now he's going to provide me with the things I needed. Or at least some of them. A majority of them I would have to find on my own.

The thing was, I didn't even know what I needed.

"Also," I said, just as he opened his mouth to speak, "I think there is someone outside the windows in the dining room."

He nodded his head. "I noticed that too." He walked by, grabbing my wrist as he went and pulled open the kitchen door. I had no choice but to follow, my eyes darting in every dark corner of the room searching for someone who might attack us.

 _Us._ Because Kyoya is attempting to help the long lost princess Sachiko Akahoshi in the act of reclaiming her throne. It marked him too.

The thought didn't sit well on my stomach.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we went through the double doors I saw Haruhi disappear into earlier.

"To my room, where we won't be overheard." He pulled his phone out and dialed a number, speaking in a low voice.

Oh, okay. That was totally fine. Just so we won't be overheard by any possible intruders. That was the only reason. Perfectly normal.

So why did my stomach flip?

The other hosts were gathered in the doorway, taunting someone. I, once again, wondered if Haruhi was okay, but the storm seemed to have passed for the most part.

"What kind of 'play' is this?" One of the twins asked, and my curiosity was peaked. I walked past Kyoya; his hand fell from my wrist and I stood on the tips of my toes to see over everyone.

Tamaki was crouching on the floor in front of Haruhi, who had a blindfold over her eyes. It looked wrong on so many levels, and I pushed past the twins and grabbed Tamaki by the ear and dragged him away from my sister.

"Don't. Just don't." I said, depositing him next to Honey and Mori and ignoring his protests that he wasn't doing anything. My small, innocent, sister was not going to be doing _that_ with Tamaki. At least not yet. She was only fifteen and so many things could go wrong and she didn't even realize that idiot's feelings towards her. No, no, no. Just no.

"Haruhi," I asked, kneeling next to her, "Are you okay?"

She reached up behind her and took the blindfold off. The delicate, white fabric was held between her fingers as she responded, "Yeah."

I smiled as I glanced at Tamaki. The blindfold had to have been something to keep her from seeing the lightning flashes. He was just trying to help. He probably thought it was because he was her 'dad', but at least he was trying to help whether he realized his feelings or not.

"I'm going to my room. Goodnight, Sachiko." Haruhi said, standing and brushing her hands on her dress. The hosts—who were still teasing Tamaki—moved out of the way long enough to let her by. I started to follow her, used to always sleeping within feet of her, when I remembered I had to stay here. In Kyoya's room.

I glanced around. It was a large room, much like the entire house, with a king size bed, a sofa, and a wardrobe. There was a small, round table with a couple of chairs near it. A few houseplants and pictures decorated the place, and the bed had kind of an elaborate frame. The blankets were wrinkled and messed up, causing me to question my earlier thoughts about Tamaki's intentions.

There was a small table in the corner of the room, with two picture frames on there. Red roses were in between them, and I walked closer, curious about who Kyoya could have a picture of in his room. I assumed it was his family, and as I walked past the chairs, I found out I was right.

In the fancy-looking frame was a picture of six people—Kyoya, his father, his mother, and what I was assuming was his siblings. Two brothers, and one sister. Why didn't he ever talk about them? Actually, when I thought about it, I knew absolutely nothing about Kyoya. He knew everything about me, but I didn't even know if he had any siblings or if he liked them. It bothered me.

In the picture on the right, it was just a picture of the siblings. Kyoya, his sister, and his two brothers, each of them wearing something formal. They were all decent looking, with small smiles on their faces that revealed their perfectly straight teeth. I found myself wanting to meet them, just to know what Kyoya's life is like.

"Okay, goodnight." I heard Kyoya say so I turned around and found a seat in the chair that was a meter or so off to my right. It was soft and comfortable, and I wanted to curl into a ball and go to sleep, but I had important things to discuss with Kyoya.

Kyoya walked into the room and sat on the edge of his bed, shoulders bowing forward slightly.

"If you're tired, just go to sleep. We can always talk about this tomorrow." I said, fighting back a yawn. I glanced at a clock that was on the wall: 10:30.

He talked as if he hadn't heard me. "I have guards positioned outside these windows, and outside the door. You're safe here."

I nodded my head and relaxed a bit. I didn't know if what Kyoya said was true, but what motivation did he have to lie to me?

He took his glasses off and ran a hand down his face, "You need training: both mentally and physically. I've been analyzing you since I figured it out, and you are not fit to rule a kingdom."

I clenched my fists. Was it piss Sachiko Off Day?

"But," He continued as he put his glasses back on, "You have remarkable potential. Already you are taking third year classes at a prestigious school, and you're adept at figuring a situation out. The thing you lack is street smarts. You've spent your entire life sheltered."

"Okay," I took a deep breath to calm myself, digesting the information. "So you were stalking me?"

He laughed, but it was more of an exhalation of air. "You already have so many stalkers. No need for me to contribute to that."

Over-obsessive customers. It made sense.

"Alright. So we need to get me smarter when dealing with people." I frowned, "I did that my entire childhood. And I'm a host. Is that not enough?"

I crossed my legs, the way I was supposed to sit when wearing a dress. Kyoya stood and started to pace.

"No, no it's not. And I'm not talking about dealing with those types of people."

Oh.

 _Oh._

"That's terrifying." I said, uncrossing my legs and putting my elbows on my knees.

He stopped and glanced over at me, glasses glinting in the moonlight. "Not if you're strong enough. You can have confidence in your abilities to defend yourself if you just learn."

I ran my hands through my hair. "Step one: Learn self-defense. Step two: have the confidence to face down a murderer."

"Step three: hunt down the people trying to kill you and get information out of them." Kyoya added, and I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes. We were just two teenagers trying to do so much, but it was all we could do. Kyoya could get out of this, but if I could get his help, I would not refuse it. But I still couldn't help but wonder.

I let out a shaky breath as I looked up at him. "Why are you helping me?"

"It could be beneficial to me. When you regain your kingdom, a relationship with you has potential to boost the Ootori family name."

He was going to use me. It made sense, the more I thought about it. Why would he help me if he couldn't get anything out of it? For some reason though, I was disappointed. I guess, that just for a moment, I had hoped that someone was genuinely going to try to help me without wanting something in return. But the world was cruel and nothing was free.

"What do you think I can do for you?" I said through a yawn. "I'll be fifteen on the throne. I doubt people will respect me very much or that my word will have sway."

Kyoya considered this for a moment. "it seems as though you'll just have to do something amazing."

I yawned again, this time my eyes watering. "Yeah, okay. Something amazing. Easy enough."

"Sachiko-san," Kyoya said, stopping his pacing, "Get some rest. Tomorrow we go back home. We can talk about this more during the week."

"Okay." My eyes started to droop and I stood. I was fully prepared to leave the room, to go to mine and sleep there, when a disturbing thought hit me. "What if there's someone in my room waiting to kill me?"

I may have been paranoid but at least I wasn't dead.

Kyoya nodded. "Just sleep here."

I coughed. Sure, the room was big, and the bed was on the other side of the room away from the sofa. And the sofa looked comfortable enough to sleep on… But… I would be sharing a room with Kyoya.

"Unless you would rather stay in your own room, laying awake for hours, jumping at every creak and groan of the floorboards." Kyoya walked over to the wardrobe and opened the wooden doors, rummaging through the clothing in there. I stood there, staring down at my hands, biting my lip.

The bastard had a point.

"Look—" I started, but he threw a shirt at me.

"That's going to be big on you, but you can wear it. Get changed while I go get a blanket."

He walked past me and out of his room, and I held the dark-colored shirt in my hands. All of the stuff for my contacts were in my room, along with my hairbrush and basically everything I needed, but I was scared to go in there. The intruder could have been waiting in there—probably in the wardrobe—for me to get in there and then they would jump out and stab me.

Or maybe they had planned to kill me like they did my mother: poison.

My stomach churned as I walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. I closed the door behind me. The bathroom was elegant, with a large bathtub and a sink that was surrounded by marble counters and rested on top of white, wooden cabinets. I had bathed before dinner, so I simply took my dress off and pulled the shirt on. It was soft and comfortable, coming down to just below mid-thigh. And it smelled... It smelled like Kyoya.

I felt my face heat up. I was wearing Kyoya's shirt while standing in Kyoya's bathroom and I had no freaking idea why I was doing it. Sure, I was scared, but what did staying here with Kyoya do? I suppose being around another person I kind of knew was sort of relaxing when I was scared, but _him?_

I glanced down. The scars on my legs were visible, jagged and harsh against my pale skin. The dress had gone down to just below my knees and was made of thin material; I was half tempted to put it back on just to cover myself. But it would have been so uncomfortable to sleep in.

There was a knock on the door, startling me out of my thoughts. "I have a blanket and some of your stuff you might need, like your toothbrush and contact solution."

I opened the door, just a little bit so I could fit my arm through.

"Hand them to me."

I felt my small pouch go into my hand—the one that held the contact container and solution—along with my toothbrush.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I shut the door again. My face still felt hot and I leaned against the door, shoving my face in my cold hands. I didn't know why I was acting the way I was. It was just Kyoya, a seventeen year old boy that I barely knew.

I bit back a groan as I stood and turned the water to the sink on. There was toothpaste on the counter, a half-used tube of a kind I had never seen before. I wet my toothbrush before putting it on, and then I shoved the brush in my mouth. Yet, instead of brushing, I grabbed my small pouch ( it was a royal blue and made of a water resistant material ) and pulled the contact solution and the small container out. I squirted some solution in the two sections of the container, then put it up.

I hated the next part the most, simply because I despised having things near my eyes and in order to get contacts out, I had to practically poke myself in the eye.

A couple seconds later, I had them out and I put them in the solution. It began to fizz and I snapped it shut, leaving it on the side of the counter. I brushed my teeth quickly, then spit out the toothpaste and rinsed the sink out. My eyes were feeling heavy, and I started to walk towards the door but I took one last glance in the mirror.

Deep, purple eyes and wavy brown hair that fell to just above my shoulders. Not Sachiko Akahoshi, and not Sachiko Fujioka. Someone in between.

I turned away and pulled open the bathroom door before I could change my mind. I saw the sofa and headed towards it, ignoring Kyoya completely. He was fixing the bed for him to sleep, probably waiting for me to finish in the bathroom.

There was a white blanket on the sofa, and I grabbed it and unfolded it, positioning myself under it as I squeezed my eyes shut. I would be asleep in no time. The pillow was cool but the blanket was warm, and the sofa was comfortable.

"Goodnight, Kyoya." I placed my hands under the pillow and brought my knees towards my chest.

"Goodnight, Sachiko-san." I heard him say as his footsteps carried him away.

Moments later, I could have sworn I felt something light touch my forehead, but I was too lost in my own sleep to care.

* * *

 **Development, nice. I feel like I've finally got Sachiko's character down. Finally, after 65,000 words.**

 **Also, about the late reply, I kind of had a mental breakdown at the beginning of the week and it just screwed my mindset up for writing. I tried, but it just came out like crap. I hope you won't get too mad about the late update.**

 **{ review responses }**

 **Envoy~ I hope you liked it**

 **HitachinWeasley~ Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this one.**

 **Arizonamarie~ Soon. I promise you it'll be soon. I have most of the chapters planned out.**

 **lillyannp~ it's okay. You aren't prying. I injured it back in September playing softball, and it still hasn't healed yet. Sometimes it gets bad, so I have to write on my phone instead. It's feeling better now though.**

 **Dobby908~ Yesss be excited because I am very excited to write the chapters. Chapter 16 and 17 are probably going to be decent. If I can pull it off right.**

 **Diamondthief360~ Thank you! I try my best :)**

 **{ end of review responses }**

 **When I saw how many reviews chapter 14 got, I couldn't stop smiling. Thank you all for the support. It really means a lot to me.**

 **I feel like I should address how long this story is actually going to be. I don't know if I want to stop at the anime, or follow the manga and make it really long. I'm not sure. I guess it just depends on Sachiko, but I would love to hear your opinion.**

 **I have to go eat dinner now, byeeee~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's about to storm like hell. I better get this up now. A day late. FUDGE BUCKET UGH**

* * *

It was a quiet day at the host club.

There were few guests seated at the chairs. I had no customers, so instead I was studying with Akemi. It was the first time we had really talked since I woke up from the coma a couple weeks ago, and it felt nice to talk to a friend who wasn't some host. Or someone who was planning to help you take back something stolen from you. Or someone who you spent most of your time with.

Just a friend that I barely knew at all.

"Hey, Akemi," I said. She looked up from her history textbook and brushed a piece of her black hair behind her ear. "What do you do in your spare time?"

"I like to draw." She said, not stuttering for a change. Did that mean she was getting more comfortable around me? I really hoped she was, because I wanted to be close to her.

"Really?"

"I-I'm not very good at it t-though."

I smiled, "Everyone starts somewhere, right?"

At the table next to us, Haruhi was serving tea to Honey and some guests. There was a fairly large piece of cake on Honey's plate, as per usual, and the guests were simply adoring him and his cuteness. Well, that is until he took a bite of his cake, and held his cheek as if he were in pain. Everyone glanced over.

"Honey-senpai, don't tell me…" Haruhi said. The twins walked over, trying to get Honey to open his mouth. I wasn't mad at the twins anymore, just a little annoyed at Kyoya that he would attempt to do what he did.

"Do you want to continue studying at my house?" Akemi asked, looked down with her face tinged pink, "It's just really loud here and I can't concentrate."

My stomach erupted into a billion butterflies. No one had ever asked me to go to their house before, and people only did that when they trusted you, right? I nodded my head as I glanced back over at Honey, who had somehow managed to get on the couch with Mori on top of him. I suppose it was a way to see if Honey had a cavity, but I was not going to stick around long enough to figure it out.

"Is it a cavity?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes." Mori said, leaning back and away from Honey. Tamaki turned to the rather large group that had gathered around the scene, clearing his throat and preparing to make an announcement. I started to gather my books and put them in my bag, which was resting near my feet.

"Until Honey-senpai gets over his cavity, all sweets are off limits to him. Furthermore, in order to allow the club to offer its support, we ask you to refrain from consuming any snacks within the club."

No sweets? I could deal with that. No snacks? Hell no. I needed food every hour to survive, and now there would be a good hour and a half or two where I wouldn't be eating. Honey seemingly agreed, because his eyes teared up.

"N-no, Takashi. I don't want snacks to be off-limits. I'm not in pain… I'm not in pain, I promise."

I agreed, but I didn't want Honey's cavity to be worse. It was kind of obvious he was in pain. Mori grabbed the cake and took it away.

"No, that's my cake!" He reached for it, but Mori kept walking away.

"It's off limits."

And Honey fell into a pit of despair as I stood and put my bag over my shoulder. Akemi did the same and we started to leave. I walked next to Kyoya who was, as usual, writing in his notebook.

"I'm leaving early." I said over my shoulder as I past him. He just glanced up and nodded. I was expecting him to say something about how I couldn't leave, how there were people that might request me, but he didn't. I glanced over at Akemi but she just shrugged. Ever since I had slept in Kyoya's room, he had been somewhat nicer to me. It confused the hell out of me because I was used to him glaring at me for not doing my job, and now he was letting me walk right out of the host club only ten minutes in.

"I'll just take the opportunity." I said as I put my hand on the golden handle and pulled the door open.

And found blue eyes staring into my own.

I narrowed my eyes at the person standing in front of me. Messy black hair that swept across his forehead; eyes that were the color of the afternoon sky; and a smile that lit up the room.

My stomach dropped to my feet.

"Are you the hostess I came to check out?" He leaned against the door that Akemi was holding open, a smirk plastered on his face. I was half-tempted to tell her to just let go so he would face plant on the floor. He sounded like he was trying to flirt with me, and I hated being flirted with.

"Maybe." I said, taking half a step back. I wanted to go to Akemi's house and leave the host club far behind. Why was this person preventing it?

"You're more beautiful than the rumors."

I looked over at Akemi, who looked very, very uncomfortable. I didn't know what was worse. The fact that Kei was standing in front of me, or the fact that he was acting like the way he was. He was flirting with his childhood friend and he didn't even know it. Of course, we were only friends for a couple of weeks. What was the guarantee he even remembered me?

I smiled as I turned my attention to him, "I'm afraid you've come a bit late. I was just about to leave. If you would like to request a time you can ask Kyoya-senpai."

"Just one question," He asked, straightening out and leaning closer to me, "What's your name, Princess?"

I wanted to laugh at the absurdity. He claimed he had heard the rumors, but he didn't even know my name? What an idiot!

"Sachiko Fujioka."

His smirk faltered when he heard my name and I fought to keep my smile on my face.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He winked at me as he walked past, and I glanced over my shoulder at him, smile gone. The twins were looking at him, curious, and then at me with raised eyebrows. I shrugged, not in the mood to explain anything.

"Let's go, Akemi." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the host club and away from the ghost of my past. I felt like my heart was trying to seize.

"Does th-that happen often?" She asked as we walked down the hallways. I had grown accustomed to the grandness of Ouran, but it was still odd too see so many chandeliers in one place.

"Kind of." I said, realizing that it was true. Ever since I got back from the beach, boys had been trying to impress me with flirting. The amount of flowers I had received was ridiculous. As if I'd ever date anyone of them. I mean, it wasn't because I didn't like them. They were all nice enough, but I didn't want to rope them into my problems with everything going on.

"I'm going to c-call the limo to pick us up." Akemi said said, pulling her phone out and dialing a number. I nodded and released her arm. My mind was racing, thinking about all of the things I did with Kei the weeks I knew him. None of it was really noteworthy because he was gone before the snow melted, but he had to remember when he was a friend to a princess. And if my coma thing was right, then he had to have remembered the kindness of parents to offer him a spot in the palace and he had to remember Chishima.

I would think about this later because for the first time, I was going to a friend's house to study.

§

I knew it was rude to stare with your mouth open, but I couldn't help it. Akemi's house was _huge._ I should have stopped being surprised by all the rich people homes, but they were so grand and I hadn't seen a place like that since I came to Japan. A large home, with several buildings around it along and a seemingly prestigious garden. My face was glued to the window of the limousine, watching pretty pink flowers and green hedges go past.

As we turned, the house itself came into view. Well, just the stairs and the front door. We were a few meters away from the stone steps, so I couldn't see either side of the house. Akemi was looking at me intently but I could hardly see her out of the corner of eye because I was so focused on the house itself. It was kind of like I had been transported to Greece.

Pillars everywhere. The home itself was white, and there were statues lining the steps to the front door. They weren't in any grotesque poses like at Ouran—it was all elegant and refined. It was beautiful. The more I looked the more different types of cultures I found, which just enhanced the place even more. Yet, the main inspiration for the structures of the building most prominently came from Greece and Rome.

The driver opened the door and I stepped out. Akemi followed behind, but I quickly let her take the lead as we walked up the steps. They felt like a smooth marble or white stone, and I was worried I might slip on them wearing my school uniform shoes. Akemi didn't appear worried, but she walked on these steps everyday. Why should she have been worried?

There were about fifteen steps. The door was a few meters away from the last step, in between two pillars that were engraved with intricate details. The doors were a large, dark oak that had the family name carved into the top: _Nakamura._

Akemi opened the door and we walked in. I glanced over my shoulder to see if the limo driver was going to follow us, but both him and the car were gone. I took in the main room. Right in front of me there were two staircases, one on my left and one on my right. In between them were a couple of sofas with a rug in between them, covering the wooden floor. A chandelier hung from the high arching ceiling, lighting up everything except the darkest corners. I found that despite the enormity of the room, it felt like home.

"W-we can study in my room." Akemi said and I nodded, letting her lead me to the staircase on the right. Its steps were white, much like the ones outside, but I wasn't fearful of slipping anymore. The fear had begun to seem irrational because of the railing I could grab onto if I felt myself begin to slip.

When we got to the top, we went to the right, again. There were house plants every few meters, green and vibrant with life. A few had flowers in them, reminding me of anthurium. The flowers ranged anywhere from red to lavender, and they really brightened the room. There weren't any windows, so the only light came from the latern-like lights that hung from the ceiling.

Akemi stopped in front of the third door to the left. It was a normal size with golden hands, and it glided open without any squeaks.

"S-sorry if it's messy. We gave the m-maids the week off for vacation."

"Messy?" I questioned. Her room was cleaner than Haruhi and I's room had ever been. The bed was neatly made with white blankets that had accents of light green. The four poster bed frame was a dark wood that matched the desk in the corner of the room. There were drawings hanging up on all four walls. For lighting there was—

Something brushed against my legs. I jumped behind Akemi, my hands going on her shoulders as I ducked behind her. She started laughing, and I peered over her shoulder and saw a small cat there, looking up at me with curious green eyes.

"Aww!" Was the first thing out of my mouth as I moved away form Akemi and crouched down. "Do they bite?"

"No, she doesn't bite." Akemi said, walking past me and tossing her bag onto her bed. I scratched the grey cat behind the ear and she started to purr contently. I had only seen a cat in real life a couple of times, and I couldn't stop smiling at the one in front of me.

"She's adorable." I said, "What's her name?"

"Emi."

I scratched the cat on the head one last time before I stood.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, putting my bag on the bed.

"A-away on a business trip."

So she was home alone. I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I mean, I did spend a lot of time home alone while Haruhi went to school and dad went to work, but that wasn't for an extended period of time. I didn't think I would be able to handle staying home by myself for more than a day.

"Are y-you hungry or thirsty?"

I shook my head no as I sat down on her bed and laid back, draping a hand across my forehead as I stared up at the ceiling. I was tired, but I had to get schoolwork done. There were a few makeup tests I had to take tomorrow, and then there was the fact that I was still a good six weeks behind. On top of all of that, there was Kei, who had just decided to waltz back into my life and not even realize that he had done it.

"Do you know anything about the guy who talked to me today?"

She shrugged as she put her notebook on the bed. "No one kn-knows much about him. He t-transferred here from a different country. He's obviously taken an interest in you." She giggled and I moved my hand down to cover my eyes.

"Don't remind me." I groaned, sitting up.

"Why? Don't you l-like the attention?" She teased.

"I don't particularly care for it." I reached in my bag and grabbed my physics notebook, opening it to the first clean page so I could write down some notes. I grabbed my pencil next, frowning at the bite marks on it. That was a habit I really needed to stop.

"O-oh. Is it because y-you want Kyoya-senpai's attention?"

The pencil slipped out of my fingers.

"Wh-what?" My face heated. Kyoya's attention? There was no way I thought about him like that. There was a better chance of hell freezing over. Akemi just laughed at my reaction and handed me my pencil.

"Let's study, alright?" I said, pushing any thoughts far away and back into the dark corners they came from. Emi kneaded the bed next to me and then laid down, snuggling against my leg. Akemi nodded her head and crossed her legs underneath her, grabbing her notebook.

A drawing on the wall behind her caught my attention. Three people, seemingly in front of the house I was in. One was a man, one was a woman, and the other was a little girl seemingly around the age of four. It was beautifully drawn, fully colored and everything. Only a few of the proportions were off, but it was still really, really good. Good enough for me to recognize the people in it.

"Hey, Akemi," I said, twirling my pencil with my fingers. "What's that drawing of?"

She looked behind her where I was looking, and smiled softly. "That may not be my b-best, but it's one of my favorites. It's of th-the Akahoshi family when they visited my parents to thank them. I drew it a y-year ago using the picture in the hallway as a guide."

"I've heard of them before." I said. I fought against the constriction in my chest at the sight of my parents—my family.

"It's a shame what happened t-to them."

I pressed my lips together and nodded my head. It was far more than a shame, but I wasn't about to confirm anything about the Akahoshi's and Chishima. I knew exactly what that cold, wintery night was like, and I had a vague idea of the people that had taken over.

"M-my parents were th-there." Her voice sounded strained, like she was in pain, "It was on the news. When my parents came h-home I remember hugging them tightly and we prayed for the p-princess who was rumored to have escaped."

It was on the news? _People cared?_ I felt a lump forming in my throat. Dad or Haruhi had never said anything about it being on the news, so I always assumed it was something very little people knew about, that it was something obscure. That it didn't matter to anyone except the people in my small world and those in Chishima.

"S-sachiko-san?" Akemi asked, and I blinked feeling something warm fall down my cheek.

"Sorry," I said, wiping at my face, "I was named after the princess, and hearing about what happened always makes me tear up. It's just so sad."

She nodded in understanding and I saw that her own eyes seemed glossy. Was the subject really that sensitive? What were the Akahoshi's to her? What was _I_ to her?

"Let's concentrate on our studies." I said, smiling softly. I glanced at the drawing one last time—at the picture of my parents that Akemi drew because she admired them—before I turned my attention to the notebook in front of me and the algebra equations there.

§

I had just left my last class of the day. Tamaki was, of course, tagging along behind me, doing the job his father had told him to do. I hoped it was less of a job after I started considering us sort of friends, but I highly doubted he felt that way. I mean, he liked me and all, but it had to be boring escorting some 'delinquent' around all the time. Or maybe irritating. I didn't know how he felt.

Class itself was going hellish. First off, I was still behind despite how hard I was working, and the teachers didn't even bat an eye. Second of all, Kei. Kei was the topic of everyone's conversation. Apparently, he was considered a hot, mysterious, bad boy that was after the female host.

I could only think of the dork that tripped over the first step and bashed his face on the fifth.

Some of the guys in class tended to zone out when they heard about him, or cross their arms over their chests. I had learned to pick out the ones that are trying to impress me, because they'd roll their eyes, scoff, and ask what was so good about some foreign student. The girls always had an immediate answer. Some thought the host club would pick him up. If that happened, I would beg Kyoya to kick him out. I would literally do anything to prevent from seeing Kei's face everyday. If he didn't recognize me, it would just be annoying.

Out of all the things everyone talked about, no one knew where he came from, what he was doing at Ouran, but there were a lot of rumors going around. None of them were too pleasant.

Tamaki poked my side—something he had a habit of doing to get my attention. "What are you thinking about?"

I sighed, "You know, life. The usual things."

"Kei?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"He's like my stalker." I whined. It wasn't a lie. Even then, if I were to have glanced over my shoulder, I would have seen him walking a dozen meters back mixed in a throng of chattering students.

"He's been here a day," Tamaki said as we turned the corner into the hallway that lead to Music Room #3. "No one gains a stalker that fast."

"Except you, King of the Host Club." I grinned at him, "And me because have you looked behind us?"

He glanced back and his eyebrows drew together. "Just let me know if it gets too serious."

I nodded my head, but the person I would tell first would be Kyoya. There are too many unknowns and chances I would take if I told Tamaki and then Kei tried to harm me or something. It hurt to think that Kei might even try something like that, but I had to be wary of everything. Just because I knew him eight years ago did not mean I knew who he was now and why he was here at the school.

Haruhi was already at the club when I opened the door. In fact, all of the first years were, but the third years were probably still wrapping up their classes. Kyoya was sitting at a table, preparing for the next hour and a half to two hours, occasionally pushing his glasses up as he wrote something down. He looked awfully concentrated, so the obvious thing was to walk over and talk to him, right?

I plopped down in the seat in front of him. "What's the plan for today?" _How much hell do I have to endure?_

He barely glanced up at me, "Tamaki wants to wear costumes today. Yours is near the changing room."

I groaned, "What is it?"

And then a very scary thing happened. Kyoya looked up at me, and he _smiled._ "You'll see."

I groaned again as I walked away to the changing rooms where I was given my uniform all those weeks ago. There was a bag with my name on the tag sitting next to it, so I took it and replaced it with the bag that held all my school books. It scared me, how heavy the bag I picked up was, but I grit my teeth and entered one of the changing rooms.

Inside the bag was a dress.

Not any dress—no that would be too simple. The dress was covered in sparkling jewels and there was a headpiece to go with it, that was just as elaborate. It as a white dress with accents of gold in some places, and I figured it was worth more than I was.

I also figured that everyone was doing some type of royalty cosplay thing. I hated it. I hated it and Kyoya had to have known I hated it and Tamaki was clueless and I didn't want to put it on. But refusing would make things worse. I took my uniform off and replaced it with the dress. It was more of a gown, and there was a pair of heels to go with it along with elbow length gloves, both white. I hated it. It wasn't necessarily the design of the dress, or the color; it was honestly beautiful.

The reason I hated it was because when I looked in the mirror to my left, I looked like royalty. I _felt_ like royalty. It made me feel sick when I thought of the fact that I would have to stand like this in front of my people one day, bejeweled and smiling and taking my parents' place.

I took a deep breath, and left the changing room. The other hosts had changed, each of them dressed like a prince. I heard Tamaki ask Haruhi if she would dress up like a princess, just to be cute and beautiful, but she was refusing. It caused a chuckle to rise in my throat, but I shut it down as they noticed me walking closer.

"Really?" I asked, "This?"

They nodded.

"You're beautiful Sachiko-san," Kaoru said.

"Just like a real princess." Hikaru added, and I barely managed to smile weakly. I could practically hear Kyoya laughing in my mind, and when I glanced over at him he looked amused. Tamaki looked us all over before nodding.

"Are we ready?"

 _No._ "Yea." I said.

The door opened and we all smiled as rose petals floated through the air. Once again, I thought about the theory that there was someone in the ceiling, but I dismissed it because there was no way Kyoya would let someone in the ceiling drop flower petals on everyone.

There were the normal girls that were here nearly everyday and reserved their spots with their favorite host, and then there were the normal boys who were here hoping to get in time with me. The hosts dispersed to keep their customers happy, while I simply walked away and sat on the nearest sofa. My hands were folded in my lap and my back was straight as I held my chin high. It wasn't clear whether or not we were acting like royalty or just dressed like it, but I could feel my old mindset creeping in so I shoved it away and crossed my ankles.

Someone sat down next to me. I'm not talking about the respectful meter or so away. He was right next to me, our thighs were nearly touching and he draped an arm over my shoulders.

"I'm back, princess." Kei said. I had sucked in a breath at his touch, but he didn't seem to notice. "I hope you didn't miss me too much." He added with a wink.

"I spent every waking minute with you on my mind." I smiled sweetly as the words nearly choked me. I had normally hated this part of being a host, but now it was amplified by ten.

"That's what I like to hear." He down at my hands in my lap, his hair falling in front of his face. I got the stupid urge to run my hand through it to see if it was still as spiky as it was when we were kids, but I didn't move a single muscle.

"What's your name?" I asked the mandatory question. If I didn't know the person's name, being a host would probably be a little more than challenging. Kei raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hirase Kei. Haven't you heard about me?"

The surname was a lie. At least he didn't lie about his first name, although I couldn't deny that I had hoped he wasn't who I thought he was.

I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "A few things."

He let out a laugh, "Like what?"

"You wrestle bears with your bare hands." I said, fighting back a grin. "You've ridden sharks in the Atlantic Ocean. You're part of a gang on the eastern side of town."

"Okay," He raised his hands, "In my defense, the bear was trying to destroy my tent."

I rolled my eyes, and then remembered my role as a princess. Except, around Kei, I wasn't sure how to act like a princess. I had used to look down on those below me and demand respect from them. Maybe the whole princess thing was just for me to look elegant for the male customers.

"The one I believe," I said, my heart jumping as I contemplated whether or not I should say it. "Is that you came here looking for a friend."

Kei faltered.

Stupid. How stupid was that? I made it sound so obvious and he already knew my name was Sachiko. It wouldn't take a genius to figure the rest out. But I needed to figure out why he was here and if he was going to hurt me or my friends. Some chances I just had to take.

"Have you seen said friend?" He asked, removing his arm from my shoulder. I wished Honey didn't have a cavity so I could shove food in my face instead of talking, but life didn't work that way.

"I wouldn't know who she is."

"I never said she was a she."

"You just confirmed the correct pronoun as she." I pointed out. He never denied that he was looking for someone. Was it me, or someone else? "Have you found her?"

"I think so, Sachiko." Something in his eyes changed.

"Did you have a happy reunion?" Once again, I wished for some type of cake I could nibble on just to have something to do.

"I don't think she remembers me."

"Perhaps, she didn't expect her friend to turn into such a flirt." Kei raised his eyebrows at this, and I felt a smile tugging at my lips. It was hard to believe that he could be here to hurt me.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to get on her good side." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed to laugh a lot and I couldn't help but feel somewhat happy that he hadn't changed much. I mean, if you take the flirting away he was exactly the same way he was as a child. He hadn't been affected much by what happened five years ago.

"Sometimes just saying 'Hi, how have you been?' is enough, Kei." I shook my head at him.

"Okay," He turned to where he could face me. "Hi, how have you been?"

How he managed to figure out it was me when he hadn't seen me in eight years was a mystery to me, but it made me smile. And it kind of gave me the urge to hug him.

"I've managed." I wanted to know what he had been doing, how he was, and what he was doing in Japan. Sadly, I couldn't really ask those questions in such a public place.

"So I've heard. I didn't know you were the type to break into a school, princess."

I laughed, "In my defense, I am a scholarship student so I have to keep my grades up. Not doing my homework was a bad way to do that."

That made absolutely no sense. I didn't want to get low grades and make the Chairman regret taking me into the school, so instead I broke into it?

"I have to say your logic is flawed on that one."

I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my nose into the air, "My logic is never flawed."

"And I know how to build a house." He rolled his eyes.

"That could be a good thing to know." Or not. But, when you think about it, if he needed a job construction was always an option. I knew he was being sarcastic, or I thought he was. He might have known how to build a house, I didn't know him.

He laughed, and I soon joined in. It felt good to laugh like this— _with_ someone instead of _at_ the idiots in the host club.

"Sachiko, I missed you." Kei said once his laughter died down. "We should go out for lunch this weekend."

"Yea. I'd like to know what you've been up to." My mind was screaming that I didn't know this person, that this could be a trap and that he might have been trying to hurt me, but I agreed anyway. If things got bad, I could always just use a little of the martial arts Honey had taught me the previous week. I was actually supposed to go train with him more this evening, but I really wasn't very good at it. I had a little bit of athleticism, but I had little upper body strength and nearly no coordination.

"Saturday at 1?"

"Sounds go—"

"Hey, Sachiko-san," The twins popped up out of no where next to me. "Are you free this weekend?"

"I'm calling in the deal." Kaoru said, slinging an arm across my shoulders. "Pack a bag Friday, because you're spending the entire weekend with us."

"Does it have to be this weekend?" I asked.

"No refusing. Those are the rules." Hikaru said. It didn't surprise me that he knew. Honestly, I bet those twins never kept anything from each other.

"But I have plans with Kei."

"A date?"

"You managed to get Sachiko-san to agree to a date?" They narrowed their eyes at him.

"No! No, no." I said, rushing the words out so they would stop sizing Kei up. "He's my friend."

"Already?"

"How did you manage to get Sachiko-san to like you?"

I looked over at Kei, expecting him to be annoyed, but he just looked amused. "Magic." He said.

The twins shrugged. "It's the only way."

As annoyed as I was about the weekend thing, I wanted the twins gone more so I could talk to Kei. He only had a couple minutes left in his time with me before I had to move on to some other guy, or girl. "Okay guys, I'll spend this weekend with you, just no funny stuff like what happened at Kyoya's villa."

Their faces lit up, a twinkle in their eyes, and I felt a sense of oncoming dread.

"See you then, Sachiko-san." And then, thankfully, they walked away. I let out a breath and felt a slight droop in my shoulders.

"Deal?" I looked up at Kei whose eyebrow was raised.

"I lost at poker." I pulled my elbow length gloves up.

"Gambling too?"

"All in good fun."

"I guess we'll have to reschedule that lunch, huh?" He leaned back, and I had the sense that the wanted to prop his feet up on the table. I wouldn't have cared if he had, but Kyoya probably would have.

"Sorry about that." I felt bad about it, considering I really wanted to talk with Kei more and get to know him. I knew we weren't kids anymore, but I still wanted a friendship with him.

"It's okay." He said, but he sounded a little down about it too, "I'll just request time with you everyday."

"That's a good idea actually, because if you don't, you might not find time to talk to me."

"You're pretty popular." He looked behind me, at the group of boys not so patiently waiting for Kei to leave. I glanced over my shoulder, smiled, waved, and then turned back to Kei. "See? I didn't know boys could swoon."

"I'm helping my brother with his debt." I still had trouble referring to Haruhi as a boy.

"Brother?"

I looked around the room for Haruhi. She was with a group of girls, smiling and talking and basically doing her job as a host. Kei followed my line of vision and nodded.

"Part of the family I've been living with for the past five years." I glanced at a clock in the room and sighed, "I'm sorry, Kei. You're times up."

"It's okay, Sachiko." He stood, brushing off his pants and straightening his blazer. I stood with him, preparing to move to a different spot for a change of scenery, when he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "See you soon, princess."

The group of boys were ten seconds away from a riot as Kei waved goodbye over his shoulder and left the room. Some of the girls near us were fangirling a little, and I resisted the eye roll I wanted to do so badly. But still, I was happy that Kei was back, a bit hesitant, but glad to have my friend back. I spent what had felt like forever locked in my room crying because he left, and here he was.

I was smiling like an idiot when I sat down at a table and patiently waited for my next customer.

 _Kei._

* * *

 **Heyyyoooo. Kei is back.** **Yay! He's such a flirt tho damn.**

 **Okay, so do you guys think my chapters are too long? I feel like sometimes I could divide my chapters into two, but then they would feel incomplete and ugh. Let me know what you think please.**

 **{review responses}**

 **DiamondThief360~ Thank you! In the near future, possibly, there will be more Sachiko and Kyoya.**

 **guest~ I hope it doesn't happen again either. And bias in BTS? JIMIN! XD**

 **lillyannp~ I'll have to reread it then hahaha. I'm glad you look forward to the updates. And kiss? What? I don't know what you're talking about ;)**

 **HitachinWeasley~ small kisses for Sachiko**

 **Envoy~ Thank you :)**

 **{end of review responses}**

 **Also, I just realized as I read the reviews and responded, we need ship names. Especially since I'm going to try and develop the feelings and relationships in this story a bit more. I know my story is slow, oh so slow, but I'm setting things up ( still, ikr ugh ) and I'm going to try to speed things up. Well, not really speed things up, but at least make things better.**

 **And, sadly guys, my update next week might be late. I have an out of state softball tournament this weekend, and I can never write on tournament days. I'm sorry.**

 **I have to go eat dinner now, I hope you all look forward to the next chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I did not expect that to take so long**

* * *

"Haruhi," I said, trailing behind her as she brought tea to Tamaki and his guests, "Help me."

She was ignoring me. The customers probably thought it was adorable that I was following Haruhi around like a lost puppy with a pout on my face. I was simply trying to get her to convince the twins to let me stay home this weekend because going to their house seemed like an awful lot of trouble. They may have been my friends and I was flattered that they invited me to their home, but they were different that Akemi.

Akemi invited me to her house because she genuinely wanted me there. She seemed far too shy to try anything, whereas with the twins, I would not feel safe if I wen there. I knew they wouldn't hurt me, but I also knew they liked to prank people.

"Sachiko-san," Haruhi said, using the honorific because of the customers around us, "Please, tend to your customers and stop bothering me."

Basically, she was telling me to suck it up and deal with the consequences of gambling. There was still around thirty minutes left before I would leave with Hikaru and Kaoru, so I might as well do my job. I was still focused on becoming a good host, thus the reason why I was putting forth more effort than I used to. It was a pretty good distraction if I got into it enough.

I walked—wait, no, I didn't walk. I _sauntered_ over towards the small group of three boys that were whispering amongst each other. As soon as they saw me heading towards them they straightened, a slight blush on their faces. I did not want to know what was going through their minds, but as long as it helped Haruhi reduce her debt I was okay.

"Hello," I made sure my voice was soft, so I wouldn't come off as cold. "Would you like some pastries?"

Honey's cavity had gotten a lot better, so sweets and snacks were allowed in the host club once again. Honey's intake of the delectable treats was still monitored by Mori, but he was happy enough with what he could eat.

"Yes please." They squeaked out. I giggled at their awkwardness on the outside but cringed at myself on the inside.

"Follow me." I held my wrists behind me, letting them rest just below my back, as I walked to a nearby table with a little hop in my step. The table had a pile of sweets placed there by me earlier in preparation. There were four chairs, just enough for the group I was about to host.

I smoothed the back of my dress down before sitting. The table was beautiful, with roses set up to complement the canelés and éclairs. The fresh greenery really brightened the dull, french desserts, making them look more pleasing to the eye. The pristine plates were spotless, and matched the three tier tray of pastries.

They sat down in front of me, their eyes never leaving my face, or well, me. I smiled even as they're gazes kept trailing down, and offered them each a pastry.

"Which one would you like?"

Two of the boys had black hair, one had dirty blond. They all had brown eyes that reminded me of Haruhi's or the chocolate on the eclairs.

"You choose for us, Sachiko-san." The one on my right said, and I wanted to scream. I hated it when people said that. I was half-tempted to say 'Fine, you get nothing,' and just leave it at that, but as a host it would be considered rude. So I gave the ones on my right and left a canelé, the one in front of me an éclair.

"They all look so good." I said. I hated the small talk, but I had to deal with it. Of course, there was still around twelve minutes left in their time with me. "Which one should I get?"

"Éclair." The blond on my left said and the rest nodded their head.

"I do like chocolate a lot." I said, picking one up and putting it on my own plate. But I didn't touch it until they ate theirs. Just to make sure it wasn't poisoned or anything. "What are your names?"

"Takeo." The boy on my right said.

"Hachiro." The one in front of me said.

"Isao."

"Welcome to the host club." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kei walk in, hands shoved in his pockets, his eyes searching the room. Some of the girls looked away from their host to look at him, but I kept my attention on the people in front of me.

I took a bite of my éclair, and some of the cream got on the bottom on my lip. I used my thumb to wipe it away, not entirely aware of the stares I was getting.

"Are you—" I started.

"Sachiko-san, are you a virgin?" Hachiro blurted out and his face immediately went red. If there was food in my mouth, I would have choked on it.

"I would prefer if you didn't ask our hosts such vulgar questions, Hachiro-san." Kyoya, who was leaning against the pillar near the table, said as he pushed his glasses up. As usual his notebook was in his hand and a pen was in the other.

"But—"

"If you're going to argue with me on this, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The look in his eyes was enough to make _me_ flinch, and I wasn't even the one it was directed at. I was also kind of irritated he interfered, but I was also kind of thankful. My face felt like it was on fire, and I felt like I would have stuttered had I said anything. The whole situation seemed embarrassing to me and I wanted to hide.

Isao, Hachiro, and Takeo stood up and started walking away, grumbling to themselves the entire time. I stood, and walked towards Kyoya, whose eyes were on me. He didn't move, just put his notebook down just in case I had something to ask or needed something from him, but I didn't do any of those things.

I stopped right in front of him, and put my forehead on his shoulder. My hair draped around me, effectively hiding my face from everyone in the room. It was even worse when I remembered that there were a lot of people in here.

"What the hell." I mumbled. Kyoya chuckled. Yes, Kyoya actually chuckled. It surprised me.

"You have to expect that now that you're getting more popular."

"Are all boys such pervs?" I asked. As he took in a breath to answer I said," You know what? Don't answer that."

All of a sudden, Kyoya tensed. Once I figured my face was back to its normal color, I took my head off of him and turned around to see what he was looking at. A frown appeared on my face as I saw it was only Kei, but I quickly shook it off.

"Oh," I said, then dropped my voice to a whisper as Kei got closer. "We should keep an eye on him."

"Why?"

"He knows."

Kyoya's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kei was too close to say anything else. Kyoya looked angry at me, like I had told Kei that I was Sachiko Akahoshi, but I was used to him being angry at me. A few weeks ago all he did was glare at me. I would just have to explain everything to him. It wasn't my fault Kei figured it out, was it?

"What happened to your customers, Sachiko? Did you scare them off?" Kei said, grabbing a canelé off of the table and taking a bite of it. He obviously hadn't expected it to be filled with custard because he seemed mildly surprised to find it in the middle.

I scoffed, "I am not a scary person."

"Sure you aren't, princess." He laughed and I saw Kyoya look at me out of the corner of my eye. I didn't mind the nickname Kei was using, because I knew it was just a nickname. He didn't mean anything by it.

"What are you doing here so early? It's still eight minutes until your time." I also didn't mind the fact that he had gotten here so early. My mind was still blown by the fact that Kei, _Kei,_ was in Japan and standing in front of me.

He looked around us. "I don't see any customers waiting."

"Oh, so you want preferential treatment?" He just offered me a lazy grin, and I found myself smiling back.

"We are friends, right?"

I rolled my eyes, something I seemed to do a lot when I was around him. "I barely know you."

His mood seemed to slightly fall, "But I'm still your favorite."

"Sure, believe what you want."

He smiled, opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get to say a single word.

"We're leaving early, Sachiko-san." Kaoru said while grabbing my wrist, "Do you have your things?"

"Wait a moment, Kaoru!" I got kind of hateful, mainly because this was the second time he had interrupted Kei and I while we were trying to talk. Plus, he kept me from going to lunch with Kei this weekend! Kaoru was being rude, and I really didn't like it. "I'm not ready to leave. Could you please wait for me?"

He looked at Kei, hesitant. Kei gave him an uneasy smile, and I image he felt like he was under some type of scrutiny or judgement that only multiplied when Hikaru came over to stand on the other side of me.

"What's taking so long?" Hikaru asked, looking between his brother and Kei, then down at me. "Are you ready to go?"

I was frustrated. "No. I have to spend the _entire_ weekend with you. Can't you wait another ten minutes?"

They looked at each other, having some silent conversation with their magical twin powers. Kei leaned closer to me and whispered, "Are they always this pushy?"

I considered it for a moment. The twins were mischevious, but when they got bored they would just leave you alone. They weren't necessarily pushy as much as they were inconsiderate of other people's emotions. If it didn't concern them and their own little world, then they didn't care. So pushy? No. Inconsiderate and slightly apathetic? Yes.

But I still answered with, "Sometimes."

"And you're spending the weekend with them?"

I sighed and put a hand on my forehead, "Help me."

Kei put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder, "I'll pray for you."

"It's going to take so much more than that." I said. He chuckled, and I looked back at the twins while letting my hand fall back to my side. They nodded their heads.

"No." They said, shrugging.

"The limo is waiting, Sachiko-san." Hikaru added, casting a glare in Kei's direction. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. I barely managed to grab my bag out of one of the chairs and cast an apologetic look over my shoulder at Kei. His look of irritation morphed into a smile when he saw me looking at him, and he waved goodbye.

"Haruhi!" I raised my voice, "I'm leaving with the twins!"

She nodded and turned her attention back to the customers. Haruhi knew I was spending the weekend with them, and so did my dad, although he was a bit more hesitant about it. A lot more hesitant. Alone all weekend with two teenage boys who loved to pull pranks. Hell, even I was hesitant about it but a deal was a deal and I would not back down.

People watched and whispered as we walked through the halls, Hikaru holding my hand and pulling me along behind him and his brother. It wasn't an odd sight—I was always near one of the hosts whether it be Tamaki or Kyoya or the twins. I was starting to hang around Honey and Mori more as I trained, talking about when I could practice again and what techniques needed work.

Despite the fact that I am friends with all of the hosts, just _friends_ , people still made a big deal out of it when I was seen close to them. I believe they used the otaku term 'shipping'. I wouldn't be surprised if ship names started to float around.

"We're going to have to stop by my house." I said, nearly tripping over my foot when they turned a corner a bit too sharply. "I forgot my overnight bag this morning."

Actually, I preferred to say that Haruhi forgot to remind me about it. I asked her to, but I guessed she was busy with whatever she did and I was busy sleeping in between long studying sessions and trips to the grocery store. Not to mention, I was pretty sure my dad had hidden it in one last attempt to dissuade me from going.

The twins didn't reply. After a few silent seconds of just us walking through the halls of Ouran, I decided to say at least something.

"You better have some food if you're going to imprison me in your house."

Again, silence. It was beginning to scare me, their quietness and the devious looks on their faces. The shared looks between them weren't helping at all. It was almost as if they were scheming with each other, trying to decide the best way to torture me over the weekend.

I was considering praying to god that I might retain my sanity. Or even my life.

§

"You have five minutes, Sachiko-san." Kaoru said, opening the door for me. I got out of the limo—I was getting use to riding in them since that seemed to be the only method of local transport for the hosts—and looked at the apartment complex. It bothered me that the twins now knew where Haruhi and I lived, but I would have to get over it. There was no way I was going into their house without my own things. Although, I wasn't going to lie to myself. Now that I was going to their house, I was kind of excited.

"If I take longer than that, will you leave without me?" I glanced over my shoulder at them, and they shook their heads.

"We'll just go in and drag you out."

"That's a pleasant thought." I mumbled. I started walking up the wooden stairs but my feet felt heavy. My hip started to ache, as it did every once in a while, making me want to sit down on the stairs and wait it out. But, I didn't. I kept walking because if I didn't get back in that after five minutes passed, Kaoru and Hikaru would be in my home judging everything.

The door to the apartment was unlocked, surprisingly, and when I opened it I found my dad sitting there, looking at something in his hand.

"Not at work?" I asked, my eyes scanning the room for my bag of clothing. He jumped, seemingly startled, and then narrowed his eyes at me.

"I thought you would be at the twins' house." He sounded kind of indignant about it.

"I left my bag here this morning." I looked in Haruhi and I's room, but I didn't see it there either. All I saw were books scattered on the floor.

"Good luck finding it." Dad went back to looking at the thing in his hand. I found myself glaring at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Did you hide it?"

"No."

I sighed, putting a hand on my head. It had probably been nearly two minutes or so, and I wanted to get outside as soon as possible. "Please, just tell me where it is."

"I don't think it's smart for you to go, so no." He said and I walked closer to see what was in his hand. He was a sentimental person with a big heart, so it didn't surprise me when I saw it was a stack of pictures.

"Dad, please."

He shuffled the pictures, and held one out to me. "Remember what you exist to be. Don't do something stupid like this and risk getting hurt!"

I grabbed the photo but didn't look at it. "I exist to be me. And I don't lose a bet and then back off."

"I know, but Akame said—"

"Akame said this, Akame said that! I don't care anymore! She left me here with you, so obviously she can handle Chishima herself." I hissed the words, feeling my throat tightening. It wasn't fair! Akame talked to my dad, but left me, the person she practically _raised,_ uninformed and to think she was useless. "Going to the twins' house will hurt nothing because I trust them. They won't harm me!"

He finally looked at me instead of the photos in his hands. His eyes were tired but enraged at me, and his mouth was set in a thin line. "Think about this, Sachiko."

"I did." I turned around and stormed towards the door.

"Sachiko—"

"Goodbye, dad." I opened the door and found the twins standing right there, fists raised and poised to knock. Their eyes were slightly widened at the sight of me, and then my dad behind me, but I pushed past them and slammed the door shut behind me. I felt slightly guilty when I heard a picture frame inside the house fall and shatter, but I shook it off and made my way towards the car.

"Sachiko-san?"

The door to the limousine was opened for me, and I got in. The twins sat across from me, eyeing me warily. I wasn't just angry, I was pissed. Everything that I was pushing against was bubbling up, and tears of frustration were trying to surface. Akame seemed to be trying to control my life from a distance instead of actually talking to me. I supposed I really was that useless princess, the one she didn't care much about. The one she was only concerned for because the future of Chishima was resting heavily on my shoulders.

"Sachiko!" Hikaru's voice penetrated my thoughts. I looked up, realizing that my fists were clenched and the photo my dad gave me was crumpled in my right hand.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

I took a deep breath and swallowed against the lump in my throat. I couldn't tell them. I would not tell them.

"Just my dad, being an ass. That's all." I shrugged as if I were indifferent. I looked down at the picture in my hand, seeing sunlight filtering through the trees and illuminating my own purple eyes. I smoothed it out against my leg, and wanted to scream at the smiling child in the photo. I was smiling an empty, lonely smile, but Akame was next to me. Whereas I was looking at the camera, she was looking down at me, a soft smile playing on her lips.

 _Liar._

"What's that?" I noticed that the twins were leaning closer to me, trying to get a better look at the photo. I folded it in half so they couldn't see Sachiko Akahoshi and her guard Akame Fujioka.

"A photo of my mom that my dad just gave me, that's all." They still looked interested, but I was too distracted by the writing on the back of the photo. It was written in English with a black pen. Elegant cursive that was pleasing to the eye, and was just simply beautiful handwriting.

My heart lurched but I didn't dare draw attention to it anymore.

"What are the plans for the weekend?" I asked. They seemed to perk up at the mention of this weekend, but I could see the photo was still on their mind.

"We heard you broke into the school..."

"I'm not going back to jail." Were the first words out of my mouth. They chuckled.

"It just makes us think that you aren't so…"

"Innocent as the front you put on shows."

I laughed. "Sometimes that's no fun." I remembered the way I felt when I broke into the school, the exhilaration at breaking the rules. The auburn haired twins grinned.

"We agree."

"That's why, this weekend, we're going to prank the rest of the hosts."

I was interested. Pranking seemed like so much fun I had just never tried it before because I didn't want to be a nuisance to people. I knew how it felt first hand to be on the receiving end of one of the twins' pranks, but what did it feel like to be the one pranking?

"But first, you're going to need a cellphone."

A cellphone? I had never used one before, and I never really needed to. I hadn't had any friends to talk to up until a couple weeks ago, but the thought had never crossed my mind. I saw them all the time at school; why would I need to talk to them after?

"I don't have the money." Actually, I kind of did. But, a while back I had decided to keep that money there for emergencies.

"We'll buy it."

"You'll just owe us." Hikaru said, and I internally groaned. Oh, great. Just what I needed. I would already be in debt to Kyoya for helping me, and now the twins because they got me a phone? I didn't know if it was worth it, but the thought of being able to talk to my friends whenever I wanted to was beginning to sound appealing.

"Fine." It didn't take much convincing on their part. Their grins widened even more if it was even possible.

"We are going to have some fun."

I found myself smiling, even with the anger and frustration simmering beneath the surface.

§

It was kind of embarrassing that Kaoru had to show me how to use my new cellphone. Especially considering my grades at school. It was annoying that I knew the most difficult of maths, such as combinatorics, and complicated sciences like quantum mechanics, but didn't know how to work this small piece of technology. I felt stupid despite my place at the top of all of my classes.

"And this is how you add a contact," He pressed a couple buttons, then typed in his own number and named the contact: _Kaoru_ ～('▽^人). I rolled my eyes at the stupid face.

"It's simple, really." He said, handing me the phone. "You just have to get used to it."

I pursed my lips as I looked at the glow of the screen.

"Just, just try to send me a text message."

So, I did. I pushed a few buttons and hit send.

 **Sachiko- Hellooooo?**

My toes curled into the chair beneath me as Kaoru's phone went off. We were in some sort of lounge, sitting right next to each other on the couch. Hikaru had announced that he was going to shower moments before, and had left us alone in here. The only light was coming from a lamp all the way in the corner, and our phones.

 **Kaoru** **～('▽^人)** \- **I guess you can be smart**

"Hey!" I pushed his shoulder as he started laughing. "I'm always smart."

"When you want to be."

"No," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Always."

My contacts were out and I was wearing some borrowed clothes. I didn't know whose they were, just that they fit well and were too revealing for my tastes, but I refused to complain. It was a pair of short plaid shorts and a pale blue, low cut, long sleeve shirt. So when a breeze cut through the room via the open window, I shivered.

"Let's go to the kitchen." Kaoru said, standing up and grabbing my hand to pull me along. He was in his pajamas too, although I liked his more. A plain t-shirt and long, comfy, cotton pants that were a deep red.

I checked the time on my phone as we stepped into the hallway. _11:26._ Kind of late, but because of some things we had to do we hadn't eaten dinner. My stomach was about to start roaring at me because of the hunger gnawing at it. I hadn't really noticed because my mind was on the phone, for one thing, and on the photo I currently had shoved in the pockets of my shorts.

I pushed the thoughts away. "Where are your parents?"

"Away on business. They'll be back next week."

The fact that their parents weren't home made me uneasy. I actually kind of wanted to meet the person who was sane enough to deal with these two mischievous twins.

The lights in the hallway were dimmed, providing just enough light so we could see where we were going. A couple of the maid staff hurried by us, carrying sheets and blankets or a pile of clothing. They were probably going to my room because I had left without grabbing my bag earlier today.

We started to go down some stairs. I wanted to groan because of the fact that my hip was acting up. It was frustrating that the doctor had said I would be dealing with this for the rest of my life, and it was honestly depressing.

"Sachiko-san-"

"You can drop the honorific, Kaoru."

He glanced over his shoulder at me, pink dusting his cheeks, before he turned back around as we reached the bottom of the stairs. We were in the main room now, and hopefully closer to the kitchen. If there was one thing I hated about big houses, it was how far you had to walk for food.

"Sachiko," Kaoru continued, "Who was that guy you had made plans with?"

Odd question. "You mean Kei?" Kaoru nodded. "He's a friend from when I was little. I never thought I'd see him again considering he left so abruptly. Kind of surprising to see him show up in Japan and at Ouran."

I bit my tongue. In that brief moment, I had forgotten that I was supposed to be raised in Japan and not on Chishima.

"I don't like him."

A small smile played on my lips. "Jealous?" I questioned. Kaoru's hand tightened around mine.

"No."

I let out a laugh. "Your actions are contradicting your words, Kaoru."

We entered the kitchen, but it was dark and empty. Kaoru finally let go of my hand to turn the lights on. It was bright, and I had to squint against the harsh lighting that was nearly blinding me. After being used to walking in the dimmed hallways this flureouscent light was making my eyes hurt. I ended up shutting them.

And when I opened them again, Kaoru was right in front of me. I don't mean a meter or so away, I mean he was a centimeter or two away. So, I did the logical thing. I took half a step back.

He stepped forward.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, Sachiko?" He leaned down towards me. I backed up until my back hit the wall, and then cursed myself. I was cornered now, and I couldn't move away. I didn't want to hurt him with what I had learned from Honey, but if he tried anything I was kicking him in the nuts and running to my room and locking myself there.

"What are you doing?" Surprisingly, my voice was steady and not shaky and breathy.

"I wanna have some fun..." He put one hand on my hip and one on the side of my face. "You're just so beautiful."

The hand on my face was going towards the back of my neck. I was pretty sure he could hear how loud my heart was beating, and I was also pretty sure that my face was the color of a tomato. I had never been in a situation like this. _What do I do?_ His hand on my hip was going lower, and lower, causing a lump of panic to form in my throat. His lips were a millimeter way from my own, his eyes were closed, and I was having a heart attack. _What do I—_

His hand slipped into my pocket just as his lips brushed my own.

I shoved him away but it was too late. He had the photo in his hand and was holding it above his head so I couldn't reach it.

"Asshole!" I yelled, "Give it back!"

If he so much as looked at that, if he had half a brain, he would know. Especially given the fact that my eyes were purple in that moment, and not blue like they normally were. He would just have to compare to the little girl in the photo to find out.

"Why?" Kaoru said.

"It's important to me." I said, jumping up and trying to reach it, but Kaoru simply moved it to where I couldn't.

"I'll give it right back."

And then he unfolded the photo.

My heart dropped to my stomach and I tackled Kaoru, praying that he hadn't seen anything. We fell in between the prep area and the stoves, him nearly hitting his head and me bashing my elbow on the corner of a table. I reached for the photo, but it had fallen out of his hand and was on the floor a meter or so away. Face up.

Kaoru's eyes were trained on the photo and not me. I shoved my hand in his face and crawled forward, but he grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Sachiko." He said, the playful tone gone from his voice. "Who are you?"

Any hope I had was sucked out of me at this question. "What do you mean you idiot? I'm Sachiko."

I could see the wheels spinning in his head. I tried to get away, but he was holding me still. I wanted grab the photo, run to my room, and hide there until Sunday. His amber colored eyes were on my purple ones, but I couldn't meet his gaze.

"You aren't a Fujioka, are you?"

I could lie. I could lie and then walk away as if this never happened, but then Kaoru would be suspicious and wouldn't stop asking me questions. I knew he would tell Hikaru if he found out—those two shared everything. But I didn't want them to know. I didn't want their opinions of me to change. They would both probably think like Akame did. A useless princess who couldn't even get her own kingdom back.

"No." I breathed the word out. I moved away from Kaoru and grabbed the photo. The tiled floor was cold when I sat on it and hugged my knees close to my chest. Kaoru sat up and positioned himself to where he was across from me.

"And when you were attacked in the storage room…" His eyes trailed down to my neck.

"Someone was trying to finish what their parents had started five years ago." I finished for him. He was putting the pieces together, one by one, and he glanced at the photo that was in my hand.

"Are you the last Akahoshi?"

 _The last Akahoshi._ "Geez, Kaoru. When you put it like that it's depressing."

"Who was that in the photo?"

I heard the door to the kitchen open, and Hikaru walked in. His hair was wet from taking a shower, and there were water droplets on his shirt. He looked at the two of us, just sitting in the floor, and then his eyes landed on the picture. I had folded it in half a few seconds prior when Kaoru asked his question.

"What are you two doing?" He walked past us and opened the refrigerator.

"Talking about me being a princess." I said. Might as well tell him. Kaoru was probably going to anyway What could it hurt? Still, the less people that knew the better. These were going to be the last two that found out before I got my kingdom back.

"Why would you be a princess?" Hikaru asked, no shock on his face whatsoever. He didn't believe me.

"Because I'm an Akahoshi."

He grabbed some food out of the fridge and turned one of the stoves on. I didn't know if he could cook, but it was a good thing he was because I was still starving.

"Aren't they that family that used to rule that tiny island? I thought they were dead." He got a few more things from the fridge, then shut the door and placed the food on the preparation area. He grabbed a knife and started chopping the vegetables.

"They are, Hikaru." Kaoru said, seeing that his brother didn't believe me. "Her parents are dead."

This whole conversation was beginning to make my head hurt, but food was being cooked so I didn't leave. Hikaru's knife paused, and he looked down at me. I handed him the photo with shaky hands, and watched as his eyes widened.

"Sachiko Akahoshi?!" He said, his eyes going from the picture to me. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. Maybe because of the fact that no one except for my family is supposed to know."

"Did what happened at your house have to do with this?" Kaoru asked. His brother seemed excited, and that was beginning to scare me. I didn't know what could be so exciting about me being a useless princess.

I nodded my head. "My guard was supposed to come get me soon after she dropped me off here in Japan. The argument stemmed from that and the fact that I was coming here."

"How long has it been?" Hikaru asked, putting the photo on the counter. I wanted him to keep cooking, because I was hungry, but his attention was on me.

"Five years." They should have known that. If they knew who the Akahoshi's were then they should have known that they died five years ago.

The twins were silent after that. Hikaru went back to cutting food and Kaoru just stood up and went to help his brother. They didn't know what to say, even with their repertoire as hosts. What were they supposed to say to a princess without a kingdom? The silence was awkward and heavy and I hated it. At least this time I wasn't crying. No matter how much I wanted to, I bit back the tears and fought against the tightness in my throat. Kyoya and I had a plan, and we would stick to it. We didn't need Akame. We did _not_ need her.

I stood, grabbing the photo off the counter and shoving it in my pocket. "What are you fixing?"

They both shrugged. "We like to experiment."

All of a sudden their meal wasn't sounding all that good. "Okay…" I said, walking over to the pantry and opening it. I found some apples in there, along with crackers, pocky, and some candies. There were spices and seasonings in here too, but I ignored them and grabbed an apple. "I'm just going to eat this and go to my room then."

They nodded and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I left the room and made my way to mine. It was near the twins' room but not quite, and I was very close to getting lost several times. This house was too big and too devoid of people for it to feel like a home. It seemed cold, but I supposed that could have been because their parents were gone. Then again, maybe their parents were obsessed with their business and didn't pay any attention to the twins. That could have been why the twins acted up so much.

I sighed as I went down the hallway that I thought would lead me to my room. I couldn't believe the twins knew. I needed to tell Kyoya, and I would as soon as I got to school Monday. This might have changed things, but I now had to be wary of the twins. Not much, just to keep an eye on them for a little while. I didn't know how they would react or how they would treat me.

I took a bite of the crisp apple, letting the sweetness of it coat my tongue, and grabbed the photo with the other hand. The note on the back was nagging me, begging me to read it. Some of the juice from the apple got on the photo as I unfolded it, but I wiped it away and flipped it over.

 _ **Soon.**_

 _ **Be ready.**_

 _ **-Akame**_

My chewing slowed to a stop and my feet turned to lead. The apple fell from my hand and I felt my knees getting ready to give out. _Soon._

 _Akame._

I ran to my room as fast as I could. It caused my hip to hurt but I didn't care. I needed to lay down, to process this to—to; I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do! What did she mean be ready? How close was soon? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Next _year?_

I opened the door to my room and shut it. It was dark, and the windows didn't let in much light. I knew there was a wardrobe and a sitting area to my left, but I dove onto the four poster bed in the middle of the room and buried my face in the cool pillow. Was that why dad was looking at the photo the way he was? I didn't know if he understood english. I didn't know if the twins could read english.

 _Soon._

I felt heavy when I thought about leaving Japan. I had made friends here, I, I would be leaving Haruhi and Ranka behind. But the kingdom needed me. If Akame came to get me, what would I do? Would I stomp my feet and throw a tantrum? Would I bend to her will and leave with her? What would her showing up mean?

I didn't want to lose another family.

My phone buzzed against my right hip, and I reached down and grabbed it. I turned my head so I could see it. The screen lit up, showing me I had a text message from Kaoru. I didn't feel like talking to him. I just wanted to curl into a ball and think. No, I didn't even want to do that. I just wanted to sleep.

But I opened the message anyway.

 **Kaoru** **～('▽^人)** \- **I just realized something.**

I was slow typing out my response. I kept pressing the wrong buttons. Stupid phone.

 **Sachiko - and what is it that you realized?**

I didn't care what he had realized. Or at least, that was what I had thought until I read the message.

 **Kaoru** **～('▽^人) - I just kissed a princess**

My face heated.

 **Sachiko - You call that a kiss?**

I chuckled. I didn't know that he would consider that a kiss, but if it was then it was my first. With Kaoru. My first kiss was with Kaoru.

 **Kaoru** **～('▽^人)** \- **I can give you a better one** **if you'd let me**

 **Sachiko - in your dreams, Hitachiin.**

 **Kaoru** **～('▽^人)** **\- Good place to practice**

I rolled my eyes. When had Kaoru gotten this flirty? Maybe it was just because he was a host.

 **Sachiko - Goodnight Kaoru**

 **Kaoru** **～('▽^人)** **\- Goodnight Sachiko ( ˘ ³˘)**

I closed my phone and shoved it under my pillow and then buried my face in the fabric. Why was he flirting with me so heavily? It had just started and it was causing my heart to race. I didn't know if I liked it. I had enough to worry about with Akame coming to get me, now I had to worry about pushing Kaoru away. There was no way I would ever get into a relationship now. Maybe before just for fun, but—

Who was I kidding? Maybe Kaoru was just trying to have some fun and burn some time. He was probably just bored and needed something to do. I was just like those girls that came to the host club.

I closed my eyes and pushed any thoughts about Kaoru away. It was a waste of my time. Akame was more important. Especially considering she was coming for me soon. I should have been happy; I should have been excited that I might return to my home soon.

But I wasn't.

The host club, Haruhi, my dad, Akemi. Kei. My eyes started to sting. These are the people I was going to leave behind. Kyoya would go on about his life. They all would, and I would become some distant memory. Not their friend, just someone they knew when they were in high school.

That night, I ended up crying myself to sleep, the same thought running through my mind like a broken record.

 _I don't want to go._

* * *

 **That was a late update. Please, pardon that. I got really bad writers block, and then just didn't feel like writing. A couple days ago I just started writing the chapter** **again and I finished a few minutes ago.**

 **Okay, we seriously need ship names. Kaoru is noticing things! How will Hikaru react? How will Sachiko react? Also, I didn't mean for the twins to find out she was a princess for about ten chapters, but it happened. Sooo yea.**

 **{ review responses }**

 **Guest ~ Hahaha you got more Kaoru. I hope you liked it :)**

 **Dobby908 ~ Thanks! Also, Kei kind of popped up out of no where. I don't blame you for being wary of him.**

 **lillyannp ~ Kei is mysterious. It makes sense that he's ringing some alarms. Also, Kyoya, jealously? maybe ;)**

 **Arizonamarie ~That was weird to write for me. Idk why. Glad you liked it though. And at the very least, I don't think Kyoya likes Kei. And neither do the twins.**

 **{ end of review responses }**

 **I had all of the next 15 chapters planned out, but something unexpected happened in this one, so I'm going to have to rework things. But, I do know that the next chapter Sachiko and the twins are going to be messing with the other hosts for a majority of the chapter.**

 **I'm super hungry because I skipped breakfast and lunch to finish this. Byeeee!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is short compared to my other ones, but it's part one of a two part thing**

 **Also, helloooo**

* * *

I was cold. Voices drifted around me but I stood there, remaining as still as a statue as the dinner goes on. My parents were talking to the men, not even realizing what was going to happen. I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream, but I was stuck in my spot on my chair. I glanced over at Akame who was standing near the corner of the room, hands clasped behind her. My mouth wouldn't open.

I could do nothing but watch as my mother fell face first into her food, dead.

"Milady!" Akame rushed forward.

"Arisu!"

I was helpless. I was just a little girl and I couldn't do anything and I wanted to. I wanted to help. That was when the man grabbed my arm, and hauled me out of my chair as some of the other guests fled.

"She didn't eat it." He unsheathed a small dagger and pinned it to my throat. My dad looked up at me, but his eyes were dull. Akame glanced over, the same look on her face: disappointment. Her brown eyes lazily drifted to the knife, and then back at the man holding me.

"Dad." I got the choked word out, but he just put his hand on mom's back as a tear trailed down his face.

"Useless." He muttered, "Akame, isn't it a shame my daughter can do nothing but sit there?"

And to my horror, Akame nodded. "It's disheartening."

The guy holding me tightened his grip, and the knife at my throat drew blood. "I"ll kill her!"

They didn't move. They didn't react. The windows behind them suddenly shattered, and the snow drifted in. Some of it landed on my mother's body, some of it landed in my hair. The world became blanketed in white, but the man holding me didn't let me go. My dad didn't make a move to save me and neither did Akame.

"Just do it. You'd be doing us all a favor." My dad shook his head and Akame nodded hers in agreement.

The man holding me laughed. The pressure at my throat increased more and more, slowly, and blood was pouring down my dress. The pain was sharp and burning but my dad didn't care. He even had the audacity to watch the blood stain my dress.

All of a sudden, the scene transformed. I was in front of a crowd on the steps of my old home. They were cheering, their voices raised: "Sa-chi-ko!"Most of them were squinting against the light of the sun that was beginning to set. Some people said that was when it was at its brightest, but I had to disagree. It seemed dull, but no one noticed except for me.

Kei was in the front of the crowd, an enormous smile on his face. Akame was on my left in her best uniform. There was a crown on my head but it felt to heavy and it was only growing heavier the more people cheered. Some said, "Welcome home!" Others said, "We missed you!" I forced a smile and dealt with it.

Until fire exploded across the sky.

"Run!" I said, but it came out muffled, like someone had glued my lips together. Gunshots rang throughout the air, and people were falling, _my people_ were falling and there was nothing I could do. it was just like night my parents died. Out of the corner of the eye, I saw Akame fall, blood pouring form her chest and staining her white uniform. Kei in the front was clutching his arm, his face morphed in pain.

Where were the gunshots coming from?

I turned and saw a sniper in one of the trees in the garden. He was one of many firing, but I couldn't find the others. I just followed the sight of his gun, and found it trained right on Kei.

I was running, but it was like I was underwater. "Ke—"

The gunshot rang, and Kei crumpled to the ground, the light in his blue eyes winking out.

§

I woke up screaming. My cheeks felt wet, and panic was rising in my throat. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would fracture my sternum. My eyes darted around the room, looking for something familiar, but I found nothing. There was a vanity and I could see my bedraggled hair and wide, bloodshot eyes in the mirror.

Servant busted into the room. The twins were right behind them, any sleep knocked out of their eyes by my screaming moments prior. They looked around the room, for what, I didn't know, before their eyes settled on me.

"Ms. Fujioka, is everything okay?" The brown-eyed servant said. Her eyes reminded me too much of Akame, and that reminded me of her dead body laying on the concrete.

"I'm fine." My voice was breathy and shaky. The twins waved the servant away, and she nodded and left. I clutched the blankets in my fists, trying to blink the images of all the dead bodies away.

"Sachiko-san?" Hikaru asked, approaching slower than his brother, as if I might explode. Kaoru sat down on the bed next to me and put a hand on my back.

 _Blood, blood everywhere._

"No, no. Not okay. Not fine." My stomach whirled and I scrambled out of my room and into the attached bathroom. It was huge, but I fell to my knees next to the toilet and hurled my guts up. Neither of the twins came into the bathroom, instead electing to stand outside of the door. The acidic taste was in my mouth, mixed with morning breath, and it made me even more nauseous.

Kei, bleeding. Dead. Akame, bleeding, dying. Hundreds of people collapsing on the ground because they were attacked in front of _my_ palace and there was nothing I could do, like a flashback to five years ago.

My stomach heaves again.

My hair is lifted away from my face and off of my neck. Whichever twin did it didn't say a word, just stood by as I finished clearing the images out of my mind and forced my nausea to go away.

"Sorry," I breathed out, once I had calmed my racing heart. I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth and flushed the toilet, wishing I could curl into a ball on the cold, bathroom floor and just stay there.

"Sachiko, are you okay?" I turned and saw Kaoru standing next to his brother who was still holding my hair in case another wave of nausea hit.

"Do you need to go home?" Hikaru added. The twins were still in their pajamas, hair messy and bags under their eyes. I didn't know exactly what time it was, but I didn't want to be rude in their own home by waking them up so early. I felt bad about it.

"No, no. It was just a bad dream." I stood and Hikaru let go of my hair. It stuck to my neck because of the sweat caused by the nightmare and made me inwardly cringe at the feeling.

"Do you normally get dreams that bad?"

I took another deep breath and leaned against the sink, bracing my hands on my knees. I was still shaking, but I would be fine.

"I haven't for years." The last one was when I had just turned eleven in December, and my parents weren't there to celebrate it with me. My mother was in a grave somewhere, my father missing, Akame off hunting people. It hurt, not having them there, and it triggered something. That night, I dreamt of blood soaked snow and my dad's voice yelling my mother's name with such pain, such panic, that it physically hurt me to think about it.

The twins were quiet for a moment. I waited for them to say something about how meaningless and pointless it was to get nightmares, maybe how pathetic it was. All they did was scare me and take away from my enjoyment of the day. They honestly were stupid, but the twins didn't say that.

"Was it because we found out?" Kaoru asked, the quietest I had ever heard him. I quickly shook my head no.

"If that were the case, it would have happened when Kyoya found out, or when Kei came back." I stood up straight, and managed a shaky smile. Their eyebrows were drawn together in thought, each of them trading looks like they were having another one of their private conversations.

"Does anyone else know?" They asked simultaneously, eyebrows now raised. I shook my head no.

"Haruhi, obviously. And my dad. But not the rest of the hosts. Well, not Tamaki, Honey, or Mori." A shiver went down my spine. Half of the host club knew that I was a princess. Either I was really bad at keeping secrets, or they were really smart.

"Was anyone supposed to know?"

I grit my teeth and shook my head. No one was supposed find out.

"I was actually told not to go to public or private schools by my guard. And I've ignored that, and nearly died twice." I said with a breathy laugh. The scars on my skin itched as a reminder. "Now I've put everyone around me in danger simply because I was _lonely._ Smartest in my class but I'm actually pretty stupid."

I almost continued to dump my concerns and worries and stresses on them, but the look on their faces stopped me. Mouths slightly parted, eyes soft.

They were pitying me.

"I'll fix it," I said, wishing I could forget the look on their faces. I didn't want to be pitied. Pity is a useless emotion and it helps no one. "But first, I'm going to take a shower."

I put a hand on each of their backs and ushered them out of the bathroom.

"Breakfast is going to be in an hour," Kaoru said over his shoulder.

"Okay, thanks." I said, and shut the door behind them and leaned against it. I was still for a while, waiting to hear the door to my room shut. I was going to take a shower, but I didn't have any clothes in here and I had no idea where the towels were. I probably should have asked instead of pushing them out, but I wanted to be alone.

I heard a door click shut. My knees were weak so I slid down, sitting on the floor and hugging them to my chest. Normally when I got nightmares like that, Haruhi was here to calm me down. She would pull me into a hug and whisper in my ear that everything was alright and that she was here for me. She would never leave me alone because when I was alone, my mind would run rampant and panic would overwhelm me.

Like it was now.

I could feel it creeping up on me. _Akame, Kei, mom, dad, Haruhi, Ranka, Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, Mori, Akemi, myself._ All of these people were people that I was going to disappoint, because that was all I was. A useless princess who didn't even want to return to her own kingdom. Who was selfish and wanted to stay in the small world she had created for herself.

 _Soon…Be ready._

I wasn't ready. I was not ready to leave these people behind and I certainly was not ready to rule a kingdom. Why should I, a child, be forced to rule over thousands of people? I loved them, I really did, but I was scared.

I buried my head between my knees.

My past was being shoved back on me, and I didn't know how well I would be able to handle it.

§

I trudged into the dining room and found the table set for three people. The twins were spooning steaming, hot food onto their plates, so I sat down in the spot across from them, water from my hair dripping onto my shoulders. I shivered, but reached for the rice and some eggs.

"Are you better now?" Hikaru asked. He was wearing his normal daily attire, although it was designer and not something I could probably ever afford in my life.

"Yea," I made sure to erase any depression, sadness, panic, and fear from my voice. "Just had to force images of thousands of dead people out of my mind."

They paused, startled, but I just kept putting food on my plate and looking around the room. I didn't come in here last night, so it was new to me. The long mahogany table was in the middle with a large chandelier hanging over it a few meters up. The ceilings were high, and the room was huge. A deep red wallpaper on the walls matched the wooden floors perfectly. It was pretty and far too extravagant for a breakfast with three people.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked through a yawn. I covered my mouth with the back of my hand and grabbed my fork with my other. The eggs were simply seasoned with salt and pepper and the rice with butter.

"We're going to Tamaki-senpai's." They looked devious.

I grinned, "Alright, but I better not end up in jail. Nothing illegal."

"Nothing illegal."

"Just annoying." Their eyes had a mischievous glint that I was sure was reflected in my own.

"What's the plan?" I asked, taking a bite of my food. It was good, but I preferred what I normally ate at home.

"You're the distraction," Kaoru said after swallowing his food. My mood deflated a bit at the news. Just being a distraction wasn't as fun but I wasn't going to complain. Unless I started to suspect they were using me, then I would turn it against them.

"I can do that." I nodded, pushing rice around and then grabbing a piece of toast. My appetite wasn't there so everything seemed too thick to go down my throat. "What are you two going to do?"

"You'll find out."

My chewing slowed and I gave them a blank look. I wanted to be told what I was getting into; I didn't do anything by blindly jumping in. I was fine with being the distraction, but anything else after that was risky on my part. I mean, I didn't know what they were doing so how was I supposed to prepare? How was I supposed to distract Tamaki?

Kaoru noticed the look on my face and sighed through his nose. "If you know, you might accidentally give it away."

"I almost tricked someone in Europe to let their son, the prince, be my betrothed. Lied straight through my teeth." I said, pushing rice down into my plate, "I put a false veil over the truth to make our kingdom look more desirable and kept the act up for two months I was there. I lied to you all for months about who I was, and if it weren't for that damned picture you still wouldn't know."

They looked at each other, eyebrows raised. I rested my cheek against my fist and rested my elbow on the table. I wanted to know what they were going to do; I wanted to use it as a distraction. I wanted the thrill of it to put me on edge and make me forget _everything._

"You'll see. We're going to give you Tamaki's number and you're going to call, asking if he wants to hang out." Hikaru said after a moment.

I nodded, pursing my lips. What were the twins planning? That would be what was on my mind the entire time I was with Tamaki. I didn't like the idea of it, but I had no choice but to go along with it because I gambled and lost.

"What if he says no? What will you do then?" I asked. I knew what I would do if Tamaki said no, I just kind of didn't want to. My sister was busy this weekend, but I was positive that if I said Haruhi would come Tamaki would be right out the door and at our house in a split-second. Maybe not even that long.

"You're the distraction,"

"You have to deal with it."

I stuck my tongue out at the twins. Their amber colored eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Just get him out of his house."

"Alright, alright." I said as they gave me his number. I pulled my phone out of the pocket of the black skinny jeans I had found in my room and dialed it. I didn't know how I was going to ask, but I didn't have time to be nervous. It wasn't like I was going on a date with the guy or anything.

I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, who had busied themselves with their food. I stood, my chair scraping against the floor, and walked away and into the main room. Kaoru dragging me through here, holding my hand, passed through my mind but I willed it away as Tamaki answered his phone.

"Hello?" He said, his voice raising at the end. It was more of a question than a statement.

"Hey, Tamaki. It's Sachiko." I looked at the pictures on the walls as I walked past, most of them of the twins when they were younger.

"Oh, hey Sachiko-san! When did you get a phone?" His voice was laced with sleep. I kind of thought that I should have waited to call, but I quickly shook it off. I needed to get a hold of him before he made plans for the day.

"Yesterday, actually." I said, fighting back a laugh at a picture of the twins crossdressing. They were so _adorable._ "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out today. Like at the mall or something."

All of a sudden I was nervous. What was I supposed to do if he said no?

Tamaki took a deep breath, "Look, Sachiko-san, I'm flattered—"

"Not like that." I said in a rush, "Friends, Tamaki. Friends."

He seemed to cheer up, "Okay, yea. I can do that. Noon?"

"Yea, that'll work. " I said, "I'll stop by your house."

"See you then." He actually sounded kind of excited. I found a smile forming on my face.

"Bye."

"Bye!" And then I hung up and shoved my phone back into my pocket. My first phone-call. Well, my first phone-call with my cellphone. I got to call someone when I was in jail that one time, but that wasn't a very good memory.

I turned away from the pictures of the twins as little kids and walked back into the dining room. Most of the food was being cleared away by servants, along with my plate, so I just made my way next to the twins who were standing in the corner talking.

"Noon." Was all I said. They had stopped talking when I had gotten closer. It made me nervous, the fact that they did that, and it made me think they were going to prank me. Considering how well their last prank against me went, the thought had me tense.

"So we have… Two hours?" Kaoru said.

I nodded, "Yea. What are we gonna do?" I knew what I wanted to do: curl into a ball and cry. But that didn't seem possible in that moment.

Kaoru slung an arm across my shoulders. Where as before I would just ignore it, this time I couldn't because of what happened last night. I didn't know if he was serious about anything, or if he was just messing with me, but I was making an effort not to read into it. To just… forget it happened? I didn't know.

"I know what I want to do." He said. Hikaru's eyes looked between me an Kaoru, eyebrows raised. I picked up Kaoru's arm and slipped out from under it, ignoring the small, childish pout on his face.

"Ha, ha." I said, then narrowed my gaze. "No."

I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked, trailing behind me. Kaoru was right next to him and they followed me into the main room.

"Exploration." I said the first thing that came to mind. In reality, I was just wandering. Didn't exploring mean walking around with the intent of finding something? I was just walking around to get away from them. I would be stuck with them for the next two days; they could at least let me wander by myself.

I turned down a random a hallway.

"By myself, preferably." I added. I heard their footsteps pause, and a chuckle follow.

"And if you get lost?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "I never get lost."

§

"Shut up Kaoru." I said, glaring out the window of the limousine at the passing scenery. It was obvious we were in a really nice part of town, a place I had never really seen before.

He clamped a hand over his mouth to try and stop his laughs, but they just kept coming. Hikaru was basically doing the same thing, but Kaoru just kept feeling the need to mock me about what had happened. It wasn't my fault I had gotten stuck in a room. How was I supposed to know the door would stick?

"It's just—" He burst into another fit of laugher. The limo stopped at a red light and I suddenly wished I had something to drink as I saw Tamaki's house in the distance. And I didn't mean water. I was excited but nervous. I knew my job was to basically spend time with Tamaki and keep him form his house, but I didn't know what the guy liked.

I guess now was my chance to find out.

"You got stuck in a room and screamed for an hour." Kaoru said, then dissolved into more laughter as he thought about what he saw when they finally found me.

His brother finished for him. "And when we found you, you were crawling out of the window, mumbling to yourself about how you technically weren't lost, just stuck."

I puffed my cheeks out but a smile formed on my face nonetheless. I tore my eyes away from the scenery outside and playfully glared at the auburn-haired twins. "You should get that door fixed."

They grinned, and it only widened when they saw Tamaki's house in the distance. "We're going to let you off here," Hikaru said. My playful glare turned into a real one.

"You expect me to walk _that_ far?" I groaned. At least I wasn't wearing heels, instead some grey converse I had found in the wardrobe. Their laces were a teal color, and I happened to really like them. But that didn't mean I wanted to walk a mile in them.

"Sorry," The twins said, not seeming very apologetic. "We have to make sure Tamaki doesn't see us, then he'll suspect something's up."

My eyebrows raised. "That bumbling idiot suspect something?" I scoffed. "I doubt it."

They exchanged a look. "Tamaki's actually really smart." Hikaru said.

"And perceptive."

"Are you kidding me? That guy can't even tell he's in love with Haruhi!" I said, then immediately wished I hadn't. The twins' eyes widened only slightly, before understanding melted into their features. Hikaru looked the least bit uncomfortable now, bothered by what I said, but I could care less.

"True, but he knows us."

"Fine, fine." I said, submitting with a small pout. "I'll do it."

The next time the limousine stopped, I clambered out and shut the door behind me, grumbling about the bothersome twins still inside the car. They smiled and waved at me as I walked away, and I really just wanted to flip them off, but I didn't. Because I'm a nice person.

So I stuck my tongue out and then turned to watch where I was going. I suddenly wished I worn a dress or something, because it was the end of June and the summer sun was beating down on me relentlessly. Skinny jeans and a white shirt weren't exactly the best thing. But they were the first thing I grabbed after I got out of the shower.

People walked past me, some wearing business suits and others wearing 'casual' clothing. It was more like fancy and less fancy. I felt underdressed, and then I wondered why all these people bothered to dress like this. If they weren't going to business meetings, then why bother? I guess they just had to keep up appearances.

I thought back to all the times I wore dresses even when I wasn't going to leave my room.

Yea, appearances. Because when you're rich, people judge you more harshly based on your mannerisms and clothing.

People ignored me too. They saw me, a fifteen year old in normal clothing and overlooked me like I was nothing. What would they do if they knew who I really was? If they knew I was a princess?

I dismissed the thought as soon as it came. There was no point in thinking like that, because it didn't matter. These people would never know I was a princess, and I would be gone soon anyway.

I pushed _those_ thoughts away too and instead thought about what I was going to be doing with Tamaki. I knew we had to leave his house just by what the twins said, but where? I had said the mall, but would that really capture his attention? Despite the fact that he followed me through the hallways of Ouran and sat next to me in class, I only knew that he was a natural host and was popular with people. And that he really, really, liked Haruhi.

I sighed as I looked at the long driveway in front of me. There was a large mansion at the end of it, but there appeared to be two buildings. I really didn't feel like walking all the way up there and then having to decide which door to knock on, so I pulled out my phone and texted him.

 **Sachiko - I'm here**

I then checked the time, which I probably should have done first, and found it was 12:01. I was a minute late. And quite frankly, I didn't care. But my mom's voice rang through my mind, causing me to flinch. _A princess must always arrive precisely on time—not a moment later._

I sighed and shoved my phone in my back pocket. I saw the door to one of the houses open, and he stepped out, already smiling when he saw me standing at the end of his driveway. I managed to smile back, even though I knew that the twins would be going into his house and pranking him. That I was tricking him.

Moments later he was standing next to me.

"Where are we going?" Tamaki asked. I shrugged.

"I didn't think this far ahead." I said and he laughed. "We could go get lunch and then walk around and look into some shops?"

His eyes lit up. "Can we go to a commoner's restaurant?" He seemed giddy, like a little kid with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Yea, we can." I laughed a little at his demeanor. People were walking past us, now glancing at me since Tamaki Suoh was by my side. It made me want to roll my eyes.

"I'll call the limo driver." He pulled out his phone but I shook my head.

"If we're going to a commoner's restaurant, you have to get the full experience."

He raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means we walk." I said, starting off in a random direction. I had no idea where I was going since this was definitely not my neighborhood, but he followed behind me anyway. It surprised me a little when he didn't complain, but he was so interested in the commoner's culture for some reason (Haruhi) so I didn't question it.

When I glanced at him, he looked excited, but relaxed at the same time. He looked around, nodding at a couple of people we passed. It was weird for me to see this side of Tamaki. I was used to the supercilious and narcissistic Tamaki that went about making girls fall for him, not this Tamaki.

If I went back home, would people look at me like people look at Tamaki, with mutual respect, or would they wrinkle their noses and curl their lips at the princess who left them? If Tamaki knew I was a princess, how would he treat me? The same, or would he consider me a coward for leaving my people?

I shook my head. Tamaki looked at me curiously, but I just smiled at him.

And thus the friend 'date' with Tamaki began.

* * *

 **Alright, hello my friends, I am back. And I'm very happy to be back. You'll be pleased to know that while I was gone, I planned out a few more chapters and rearranged some things, so I shouldn't get writer's block. I also kind of wrote a chapter in advance, but lets not talk about that one. That one is like five or so chapters away.**

 **Okay, this chapter is part one of 2, or rather if you want to count the last chapter as part one, then it's part two of three. That made sense.**

 **{ review responses } (i was so surprised by the amount of people wishing me well. Thank you.)**

 **DiamondThief360 ~ Thank you so much.**

 **Dobby908 ~ I'm glad you enjoy it. And thank you, I'm feeling a lot better now.**

 **Guest ~ Thank you for the prayers. I think I did what I needed to, although I'm not completely caught up in school, it's enough.**

 **emryspotterjackson ~ I'm glad you understand. I didn't want to put it on hiatus, but I couldn't write either. And thank you.**

 **Angelique ~ A spine operation? I hope you feel better! And thanks. We must be twins! :D**

 **lillyannp ~ Thank you. I'm glad you waited**

 **Guest ~ if it makes you feel any better, I missed all of my readers and I missed writing. Thanks!**

 **Akugitsune328 ~ Thanks, and I hate the crutches sooo much. I don't move very much anymore hahaha**

 **Raylou23 ~ thank you :)**

 **meowmixkitkat ~ I found not writing to be harder than writing, so I came back. This doesn't particularly calm me down, but it's definitely not stressing me out so much anymore. I'm feeling a lot better, and thank you.**

 **{ end of review responses }**

 **Woah, once again, thank you all for the get well wishes. My leg still hasn't healed for those of you that want to know, and I'll be on crutches until September 3rd. As for my wrist, I don't get up off of my bed much so I rarely use the crutches, thus not aggravating it. So I can type more. Which means, I should be able to update once a week. (Mondays, hopefully, but not this Monday.)**

 **That was a long author's note, oops.**

 **Well, breakfast is ready, my brother is rushing me to finish so we can eat, byeee!**


	19. Chapter 19

**ugH**

* * *

We may or may not have been lost. Tamaki didn't even realize it, still walking around, hands shoved in his pockets. I, on the other hand, was worried. We had been walking for about thirty minutes or so, and we were in the commoner's side of town, just not one I recognized.

This place had graffiti on the walls and trash in the streets. I didn't like the people that appeared to be sulking around, looking at Tamaki and I as if we were prey. Well, if they were thieves, we were a gold mine because of the way we looked. We looked rich, which I suppose was true for one of us.

I debated calling someone. But I didn't know if anyone would be home, and I knew the twins would be busy doing whatever they were doing. I didn't have anyone else's number. Why didn't the twins give them to me? I knew the twins probably had the numbers for half the people in school and then some.

I wanted to groan in frustration.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Tamaki asked, looking down at me with a small smile. His purple eyes were glinting with amusement. He didn't look or feel the least bit scared like I was.

I scoffed. "No."

"It's okay if we are," He said, laughing. "That just means we're on an adventure."

I raised an eyebrow. "Even if we aren't somewhere normal doing something normal?"

He shook his head. "You aren't normal. Why would I expect today to be normal?"

I didn't know whether or not to be offended. How was I not normal? I mean, if you take away the fact that I was a princess in disguise, I was perfectly normal.

"Okay," I said, "Fine."

"It's not bad that you're not normal," He continued, "You're just… Different."

I narrowed my eyes at him as we turned the corner.

"It's a good different." He added.

There were less shady people, and more normal, non-threatening looking people. There were lines of shops on each side, each one holding something different. One was a cafe, another was a bakery. Over there was a jewelry store, and there's—

"A pet store!" Tamaki exclaimed, eyes lighting up as he grabbed my hand and ran across the street. People eyed us funny, mainly because Tamaki was acting like a child. But I couldn't help but smile at his behavior. He liked pets. That was one of the many things I would learn about him that weekend.

There were collars, bowls, leashes, food, and so many pet toys in here; more than I thought a pet could ever need. And the animals were so adorable. They were behind glass with a couple of toys in there, along with a food and water bowl. Tamaki walked right towards the puppies. Their tails were wagging, a couple had barked as they saw Tamaki. One of them was quiet, the one with the black and tan fur with brown eyes. It couldn't have been more than a month old because it was so so small.

"Sachiko-san!" Tamaki grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. He pointed, right at the black one that was staring at both of us, its tongue sticking halfway out of its mouth. "It's wearing socks!" He laughed.

"Awww!" I gushed. I wanted to play with it, hold it. The fur on its paws were a tan color, while the rest of the dog was black. It cocked it's head to the side.

"It says here," Tamaki looked at the small sign in the corner of the glass, "That her name is Kohana and she's a Shiba Inu, purebred."

I could feel Tamaki's eyes on me, but I was too busy looking at something far more adorable: the dog. I needed her. There was no way in hell my dad would allow it, and I didn't think it was allowed at the apartments, but I wanted her so badly. Like there was a physical pull in my chest every time I thought about walking out of here without her.

Curse Tamaki for coming in here.

Kohana put her paws on the glass. She was so fluffy and adorable and her brown eyes were just pleading for me to get her out of here and give her a home. But I wasn't able to, so I settled for staring at her, smiling a sad smile.

And then the panel behind her slid open and she was picked up. I stood, ignoring the fact that my mood dropped, and smiled at Tamaki.

Only he wasn't right there. He was talking to the man holding Kohana.

I walked over to them, slow, with my hands clasped together at my waist. I catch the words, _price_ , and _guardian_ , and then the man's eyes widen and he drops he head ever so slightly. He then handed Tamaki the puppy and walked away.

"What'd you do?" I asked him. Tamaki faced me and then handed me the dog. It wasn't squirming in his hold, instead being completely relaxed.

"I just got us a dog."

" _What?"_ I nearly yelled. He got us a dog. _Us._ As if we're some married couple. Oh my god. What the hell am I going to do with a dog?

"Just have to fill out the paperwork." He said, walking over to the counter where the man was waiting.

Kohana's fur was so soft. She was looking up at me through brown eyes, and her tail was wagging. She was soooo cute, but I couldn't imagine her being in my home. I mean, I could, but dad wouldn't approve of it. I guess the only way to know would be to take her home and find out, right? But Tamaki said _us._ Would he want primary custody of the dog?

I walked over and looked at the paperwork Tamaki was filling out. It was a few questions about the housing and everything. Simple enough.

And then I saw the price.

"Tamaki…" I said, and he glanced over his shoulder at me. "I can't afford to pay any of this."

103,000 yen. For a dog.

"It's okay." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"I can't—"

"Don't worry about it."

Well… I guess if he was offering to pay for something I really wanted, I could...

No. No, no. I would owe him. I didn't know what Tamaki would do if I owed him, but considering the twins were making me stay at their house, I didn't want to find out.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Kohana started to squirm in my hold. I shifted, and she put her paws on my left shoulder.

"I'm positive, Sachiko-san." He put the pen down and turned towards me. The man behind the counter took the paperwork and looked over it.

"But—"

Tamaki put a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine. I don't mind."

I huffed just as the puppy barked in my ear. Tamaki grinned. "Fine, fine."

His grin widened. "We need to get a collar, a leash, food, food and water bowls, toys, and some treats."

I started to get excited. A dog. A _puppy._ I never thought I would ever get one. In the palace we never had the time to care for one, and I just never thought to ask dad because we lived in apartments.

I scratched Kohana behind her ear as I followed Tamaki to the collars. They were all different sizes and colors, some had little bone designs on them.

"We need to work out a schedule to see who has the dog on what day." I said.

Tamaki picked up a small, pink collar and held it up. Pink? I nodded, still absorbed in the schedule in my mind. It wouldn't make any sense to trade off everyday, because it would be such a hassle. Once a month… I didn't know if I could go that long without seeing the pup.

"Once a week?" I suggested, looking back up at him.

He nodded, although he seemed distracted by the dozens of toys that were on the shelf. Kohana noticed them too and began to struggle in my grip, but I didn't let go of her. She was also probably getting antsy from being held for so long, so that didn't help either.

I let Tamaki pick most of the stuff out. I had a dog in my hands, so it wasn't exactly like I could look around and pick stuff up. But, probably most surprisingly, I felt like I could trust Tamaki to pick out the right things. I didn't know if it was because he was a host, or if it was because he had been following me around the school like his dad asked and hadn't wronged me in any way.

Or maybe it was just his personality. He definitely seemed like a person of importance when you looked at him, but it didn't seem like he had let that go to his head like half the idiots in Ouran.

"Are these things okay?" He asked, his arms full of everything we needed. It was colorful, an array of pinks, purples, and blues. The food and water bowls were simply metal with a paw print on them.

"Yea," I said, and we walked over to the counter where the old man was waiting. He was doing a crossword puzzle, but looked up at us as we approached.

"I'm going to miss that little dog." He said, sounding kind of sad. "I hope you two take good care of her."

"We will." Tamaki said as the man began to scan the items we were buying. Or, that Tamaki was buying rather. I was going to have to pay him back. I could always use the money I had saved, but what if there was an emergency? No, no. I'll just earn it and pay him back by the end of the month.

By the time we stepped outside, Tamaki was carrying two bags full of dog things, and I was still holding Kohana in my hands. She seemed really excited, and I prayed she wouldn't pee on me.

"We can switch if you want." I said, feeling a bit guilty that I was carrying the dog while he was carrying a couple of heavy looking bags.

"It's fine."

"Okay, can we go get food?" I asked as Kohana started to sniff my face. I wrinkled my nose and leaned away before she could lick my face.

Tamaki's face falls the tiniest bit. "We can't exactly go into a restaurant with a dog, Sachiko-san."

"You're not wrong." I said, looking around. I could see a sign for a fast food restaurant, and started walking that way. "But there are other ways."

§

About fifteen minutes later, we were standing in the drive-thru of a burger fast food place. Tamaki was in awe with everything, especially how fast the line of cars in front of us was moving. I hadn't been to one of these places in a few months, myself, and was honestly kind of excited.

And also kind of self-conscious that we were _walking_ through the _drive-thru._ I could feel the people behind us in the big scary car judging us: the rich looking boy and the smallish girl holding a puppy.

Yea, we looked weird.

But did Tamaki care? Not one bit.

I, on the other hand, was terribly nervous. I couldn't pinpoint why, but I just was. Tamaki's amazement kind of took the edge off of it though, simply because he looked so much like a child in a candy store for the first time.

When it was our turn to order, Tamaki seemed startled by the woman talking through the thing. I chuckled at him.

"Two number threes, both with large fries and a large drink."

I thought about how I didn't have any money right then, and felt my stomach plummet to my feet. I had asked Tamaki out, and yet I was making him pay? I felt horrible about it.

But it didn't stop me. "The drink will be coke, and can we have two large banana milkshakes?"

"Of course. Will that be all today?"

"Yes, thank you." I said.

"Your total is 2109. You can pay and receive your food at the next window."

I nodded, my chin bumping Kohana on the head as Tamaki mumbled, "So cheap."

We stood behind the car in front of us, and I counted how many there were before we reached the window. There were only two, but Kohana needed to move rather than stay in my arms. Honestly, if I were the dog, I would have attacked me by now.

Sadly, the blacktop is was too hot to put her down and let her walk on it. Plus, there was the chance she could wander out in front of traffic or something and get hit and die. I knew we had a leash, but I was not about to chance anything.

When it was our turn to receive the food, the girl stared at us for a few seconds. She looked at Kohana, then to me, then to Tamaki. When she saw Tamaki, her expression changed.

"Hello!" She leaned against the window and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"I get it," I said, "Can we just get our food?"

She nodded, then shouted back into the kitchen, "Hirase-kun! Order number 17!"

 _Hirase…?_ It sounded familiar. The girl turned back towards us, moving her brown hair that was in a pony tail off of her shoulder.

"Why'd you walk through the drive-thru?"

"We have a dog and couldn't go inside." Tamaki said, smiling one of his easy, soft smiles that I had seen him give hundreds of other girls.

The girl smiled, a bit maliciously I might add. "Why didn't you just make her wait outside?" She nodded her head towards me.

"That would be rude." He shifted the plastic bags in his hands. We needed to get somewhere where we could sit down and eat. I didn't think about that.

"Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." The girl turned to me, "Would you—"

"Sachiko?"

And over her shoulder, standing there, blue eyes wide, hair still messy, was Kei.

I almost dropped the dog in surprise. _Almost._ As images from my nightmare flashed in my mind: Kie, dead, on the ground, in front of my feet.

He was holding our food in one hand, drink tray in another. He had the visor on that all the employees wore, plus the standard red and black shirt. The company logo was imprinted on the left side of his chest. And there wasn't any blood, or any gunshot wounds.

"Go around front, I'll give you your food there." He said, disappearing.

The girl held out her hand. "Money?"

Tamaki handed her the required amount, looking at me with an good look on his face. I walked away when the girl slid the window shut, Tamaki following behind me. I told Kei I would be spending the weekend with the twins, but here I was with Tamaki. What if he thought I was avoiding him? I didn't want him to think that.

If you paired my nerves with my guilt about Tamaki paying, then you have a very intense emotion and one I didn't like.

When we reached the front of the fast food place, Kei was standing there, our food in his hands. Since there was a small sitting area outside, I sat down on one of those benches and Kei placed my lunch in front of me. Tamaki sat to my right, and put the bags under the table.

Kei, much to my surprise, sat down as well. I thought he would walk away because he was working. He did what the girl did, minus the whole expression change. His expression remained the same confused and slightly angry look it was as he looked at the dog, then me, and then Tamaki.

"So…" I said, shifting Kohana in my arms. It was so hot with her on my chest. "You work here?"

"Not everyone is lucky enough for a scholarship, or rich enough to pay for it without working." He sounded bitter. That was not good.

"Are you Sachiko-san's friend?" Tamaki asked, looking between us. I reached down for the plastic bags, wanting to put the collar and leash on Kohana so I could eat without holding her. Plus, my milkshake was melting in this dreadful summer sun.

"No, I'm just one of her customers."

I rolled my eyes. "He's lying."

"Am I?"

I looked at him then, forgetting about the collar, my eyes narrowed. He was hurt. I didn't know if he would be, but he was. And I didn't like the fact that he felt like that. I wanted to tell him everything, but I couldn't—not with Tamaki sitting right next to me.

"You are my friend." I wanted him to understand that he would probably always be my friend, that as long as we were alive, I would consider him that because he was my first. My first friend that I still cared about, more than I cared to admit.

"What if I don't want to be?"

I felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on me. Kohana barked; there was the sound of a car driving by. I couldn't think of anything to say to that. If he didn't want to be my friend, then I couldn't force him. It was just… A couple of days ago he seemed to be looking forward going to lunch with me and getting to know Sachiko Fujioka. Now...

"Then you don't have to be." I said. He looked at me for a long moment, before standing.

"I have to go back to work. I'll see you at school Monday." Kei then walked away, and when I looked over at Tamaki he looked really awkward. He was drinking the banana milkshake, twirling his straw around in it.

"Sorry about that." I said, reaching down into the plastic bag and grabbing the collar and the leash. Kohana was restless in my arms. "Can you hold her?"

He nodded and grabbed the dog. I tore open the packages and then put the pink collar around Kohana, adjusting it so it fit. Then I hooked the matching leash onto the metal loop and put the little hand hole thingy around my wrist. It slid down to my elbow, but it didn't bother me.

Tamaki put the dog down. I was nervous about the concrete, but Kohana didn't seem to mind. She actually seemed kind of tired. I didn't know why; the dog hadn't done anything.

I reached for the bag of food and handed Tamaki his burger and fries. I grabbed my own, and then my milkshake. It was a fairly large lunch, and I was a fairly small person, but I was also a very hungry person.

"This is so weird." Tamaki finally said after a few moments of eating in silence. The burger was greasy but still good, the fries needed ketchup but I was too lazy to go get some. The milkshake was heaven though.

"What's so weird about it?"

"We walked through a—what was it called? A drive-thru? And got food in as little as ten minutes. And it was cheap!" Tamaki also seemed fascinated by it.

"That's why I like it." I said, eating a french fry. "It's cheap, and it tastes good, and it's made for you."

Tamaki nodded. "Commoners are so smart and efficient."

I grinned. "Why thank you."

All of a sudden, the phone in my back pocket buzzed. I had completely forgotten about it. At first it was just kind of a nuisance in my pocket, but over time I just got used to it being there. I was going to reach for it, but then looked at my messy fingers and decided against it.

"So, what made you wanna go out today?" Tamaki was already finished with his burger, and had about four fries in his hand.

"Curiosity." I said. He raised his eyebrows. "Look, you follow me around in school most days, right? We talk a lot of the time, but it's mainly about the club. I wanted to get to know you, not the King of the Host Club."

He opened his mouth…. Then closed it. I took a sip of my milkshake—which was already halfway gone—but then put it aside and reached for my soda. The soda tasted watered down, but it didn't bother me too much considering I didn't really like soda anyway.

Tamaki then smiled. "So you wanted to get to know me better."

"So we could be better friends." I concluded with a nod. As I finished eating my food. I was kind of a fast eater, but that was mainly because I wanted to hold Kohana again so she didn't have to stand on the hot pavement.

"Have you learned anything?" He said as he balled up the wrapper his burger came in and put it in the bag. I did the same, and also put the container my fries came in in there too.

I sipped my soda as I thought. Tamaki… He loved pets, he seemed to be a very caring and compassionate, and in my opinion was too generous.

"I think so."

"Well thats…." He trailed off as his eyes widened, looking at the spot behind me. Looking at.. At Kohana.

"What is it?" I said while turning around.

My heart plummeted.

There was the leash, which was still attached to the collar, but there as no dog wearing the collar. I muttered a curse under my breath as I stood, grabbing our trash and shoving it into the bag. Tamaki was gathering the bags that were at his feet.

"I'll toss this, you start looking for her." I said, grabbing my milkshake and taking a few long drinks of it. I was not about to waste it.

When it was empty I put it in the bag as well, annoyed when it barely fit. My soda, I didn't care if I threw it away. Tamaki put his empty milkshake cup in there as well, and I jogged into the restaurant, leash still hanging off of my arm.

I found the nearest trash can, threw our trash away, and then ran out. Tamaki was looking under the tables, but I didn't see her there. I was panicking. I could feel it rising into my throat, causing my hands to shake.

If I lost this dog, this _puppy,_ I would never forgive myself.

§

Hours later, I trudged up the steps to the twins' house. The dog was still missing, but we were forced to stop looking because it had gotten too dark. Not only that, but we had searched everywhere in the immediate area and the park that was near the restaurant and found nothing. I kept hoping that we would, but we didn't.

I felt like crying.

Right when I was about to open the door, it was opened by the Kaoru. Behind him Hikaru was standing there in his pajamas.

"I'm going to look—" Kaoru stopped when he looked at me instead of over his shoulder at his brother.

Next thing I knew he had his arms around me and had pulled me into a tight hug. I waved at Hikaru, who had a relieved look on his face. Was I really gone for that long? I knew the sun had set, but it hadn't been that long, had it?

Moments later, Kaoru pulled away, and then grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the house. Hikaru shut the door and but didn't follow us as I nearly stumbled over my feet. I didn't know where we were going, but Kaoru was taking me up the stairs.

"Can we get—"

"Be quiet."

He was pissed. Oh god. What did I do?

We passed a servant who gave us a curious look. I couldn't bring myself to smile at her like I normally do, simply because I still felt like crying because of Kohana, and Kaoru was hurting my wrist.

We passed rooms and picture frames on the walls. I knew where we were going, and I wouldn't mind if it weren't for the fact that I hadn't eaten in a few hours. I didn't want to sleep; I wanted to eat dinner first. Food took precedence over everything, but I couldn't get to it if Kaoru wouldn't let go.

He opened the door to my room, pulled me in, and shut it. I waited as he released me and ran a hand through his hair, actually kind of nervous because of what happened in the kitchen last night. I hovered near the door, ready to bolt if he tried anything funny.

He took a deep breath. "Where were you?"

"What do you mean? I was with Tamaki." I said. I didn't like the idea of being interrogated though, but I would answer his questions.

"You were gone for _ten hours."_ He turned and faced me, the anger on his face highlighted by the moonlight coming in from the windows.

It's ten o'clock? I pulled my phone out and checked the time, seeing that it was in fact ten o'clock.

"I didn't mean to be—"

"I'll ask again." He interrupted, amber eyes glinting. "Where were you?"

I ground my teeth together, really wanting him to leave. "Does it matter? I distracted him. That's what you wanted."

Great. The way I said that… He would probably assume the worst.

Kaoru was right in front of me in two strides. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What'd you do?" He breathed out, his arms caging me in. Kohana passed through my mind, her adorable face, her adorable paws that looked like socks, the adorable way her tail wagged, and the adorable way she stuck her tongue out when she was just sitting there.

Probably dead, because I didn't put her collar on tight enough.

"I—" My voice thickened. "I lost a puppy."

He stood there for a second, features blank. " _What?"_

"Tamaki and I went into a pet store and there was this cute puppy named Ko—Kohana and Tamaki bought her, saying we could co-own her. After that we went to eat and when I put the collar on her, I didn't get it tight enough and she's gone." I said, swallowing against the lump in my throat.

"That's why you were gone for so long? You were looking for the dog?" He asked, and I nodded. He sighed, pulling into a hug. This time, I hugged him back, burying my face in his chest. "We can look for her tomorrow."

"What about your plans?"

"They can wait for another time." He said.

I'm not going to lie, it felt weird hugging Kaoru. After the texts, and last night, I felt self-conscious. No, not self-conscious. I was more aware of what was happening. I wasn't much of a hug person anyway, so the fact that i had hugged Kaoru twice in the past ten minutes was in the back of my head. Plus, the fact that I though the might have liked me, or…

"Kaoru?" I said, pulling my head off his chest and looking up at him. The moment his eyes found mine, our arms still wrapped around each other, I decided I couldn't do it. I couldn't ask. Not with the way he was looking at me. He would probably laugh in my face and call me stupid for thinking that.

He cleared his throat. "We'll find the dog tomorrow, and after that you're free to go home." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked, actually kind of hopeful. If we found the dog early, then I would be able to go home early. He nodded. "Thank you so much."

He reached around me and opened the door, making me move. "I'll have a servant bring you food." He said, standing in the light of the hallway. I nodded.

"Thanks."

And then he left.

§

The next day, I walked into my apartment and collapsed on the floor in front of Haruhi. I didn't even make it into my room. The dog, we didn't find it. It made me want to cry but I held back the tears. Crying would help no one.

"Rough weekend?" She asked, clearly amused at my prone figure laying in the floor.

"You don't even know."

First, Kaoru. Kissing me, then him and his brother finding out I was a princess. Secondly, Kei. Saying he didn't want to be my friend. Seriously, what the hell was that about? And then lastly and possibly the most devastating, I lost Kohana. Had her for about an hour and then lost her.

I was the worst dog owner ever.

"I have a phone now though." I said, pulling it out of my back pocket and sliding it across the floor towards her. "And I got these clothes."

Not gonna lie, I really liked the clothes. It was a loose flowy top with a pair of jeans, kinda similar to what I wore yesterday but different.

"That's nice." She said, and I heard the whisper of a page as she read her book.

"Tamaki and I bought a dog too."

"Mhhm." She obviously wasn't listening to me. _How do I get her attention?_ Obviously I started saying weird things. Except the first one was true.

"I walked through a drive-thru."

"Fascinating."

"More people know I'm a princess."

"Uhuh."

"I slept with Kaoru."

She looked up at this, her eyes wide. "You—"

"WHAT?" I looked over my shoulder and saw my dad standing there, eyes wide.

"Wait I was—"

"He, he took advantage of a—I can't believe—Sachiko!" And then my dad just put a hand on his head, and he teared up. "Were you safe?"

"Jesus christ!" I raised my voice. "I was lying to get Haruhi's attention."

"Oh, well I suppose that's alright but you shouldn't lie." Dad recovered immediately, then walked in and shut the door. "What do you want for dinner?"

"A don." I said, before I plopped back on the floor. Only when I turned around, I saw Haruhi holding my phone and she was looking at me, her eyes narrowed but a smirk playing on her lips. I didn't know Haruhi could smirk.

"You may not have slept with him…" She trailed off, holding up my phone.

 **Kaoru** **('** **人** **)** \- **I just realized something.**

 **Sachiko - and what is it that you realized?**

 **Kaoru** **('** **人** **) - I just kissed a princess**

"Haruhi!" I groaned, my face heating up. I dropped my head onto the ground. I could hear her chuckling, but it soon faded.

"So he knows your a princess now?" She asked, her tone serious now rather than playful and teasing.

"Yea, both of them do." I said, then took a deep breath, delving into the mindset I had on Friday. "Dad gave me a photo of me standing with Akame, and on the back it said, _Soon, be ready - Akame."_

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"No." I breathed out. "And I don't want to leave."

"Then don't."

I looked up at her, my sister, the person who had been there for me these past five years.

"Look, if you're not ready, then you won't be able to run the kingdom. And if you can't run the kingdom, then what's the point of you leaving?"

That was actually a very good point. One I hadn't seen before. I had felt like everything was pressing in on me, like I was suffocating, when actually, I had control over it. I controlled what I did. I was the princess, the queen of Chishima and Akame would listen to me.

When she arrived, I would not bow to her whims and leave. I would stand firm, and I would say no.

Wasn't that what a ruler did? They did as they saw fit and took no shit from anyone?

Because if so, then I was already halfway there.

* * *

 **Can I just say, I had no clue how to go about writing this chapter? The dog, jesus christ the dog wasn't even planned. Like where did that adorable thing come from? And where the hell did it go? And** **secondly, the ending. On Sunday it was supposed to rain and storm and she was supposed to be stuck inside with the twins, but nopE instead she was looking for a dog. And thirdly, you're probably wondering what the hell the twins did. Well you'll find out with Sachiko in chapter 20.**

 **Okay and another thing. When I wrote the line** _ **"I—" My voice thickened. "I lost a puppy."**_ **I laughed so much, and I don't know why. I'm in a really weird mood.**

 **And I meant to get this up yesterday, but when I checked the chapter it was 550 words long and I had to do school, so it didn't get written. I've spent the entire evening today working on it. May have skipped dinner. So that's where the fast food bit came from.**

 **And I find the entire concept of this chapter hilarious. First, Tamaki and Sachiko are lost. Then they go into a pet store and buy a puppy? After that they walk through a drive thru and then lose the dog. I told my mom this and she just asked me what kind of drug they were on**

 **{review responses}**

 **lillyannp ~ Kei found out. And thank youuuu I'm glad you liked it.**

 **EllatheYoukai ~ Thank you! Also I feel like this chapter wasn't as well written, but that could be because I wrote it all in one sitting and it's probably riddled with typos and errors.**

 **katime ~ Sachiko is unsure, which means I can't say. Also thank you!**

 **{end of review responses}**

 **Also, another thing, as I mentioned when I responded to EllatheYoukai, I feel like this chapter wasn't written very well. I mean, either my writing has always been this bad and non descriptive, or I'm having an off day.**

 **ugh, I don't know. Sorry for the long author's note, props if you read it all.**

 **I have to go to sleep now (more like read fanfic for three hours) byeee!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay so I realized a mistake of mine so I'm just going to say Kyoya and Sachiko and Tamaki are all in the same class, okay? Sachiko had to switch classes to match with Tamaki's, and I can't remember if I put that in here. And pardon any typos please, it's really late and I can barely read the words on the screen right now**

 **Oh and also:**

 **Third Person = Kyoya's POV**

* * *

Kyoya was reading one of the books that had been assigned for their literature class when she walked in. He glanced up, expecting her to be the normal head held high, joking around with Tamaki, Sachiko, but her shoulders were slumped forward and she had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept.

He told himself he wasn't worried about it, that it wasn't his problem. But there was this nagging feeling that made him want to talk to her and ask her if she was alright even though he knew that what she was doing was stressful and probably kept her up at night.

The weird thing was, Tamaki looked just as dejected as she was. She spent the weekend with the twins—Kyoya knew that, but why did both she and Tamaki look as if they were kids that lost their favorite toy?

It didn't concern him. He didn't care. He did not care.

No longer able to concentrate on the book, he closed it and set it on his desk. He went through the list of things he had to do one last time in his head, most of which concerned his academics and the host club. Sachiko's predicament was in the forefront of his mind, no matter how much he wished it differently. She was getting stronger, both mentally and physically, so soon they would have to confront a couple of things before moving on. One of them being when she was going to reveal her true identity to the world.

Kyoya had been asking around, casually bringing up the Akahoshi's, and he had found that most people adored them. They felt pity for the princess who was rumored to have fled. All of this would play to Sachiko's advantage if only she would shake her fear and just do it.

But, by revealing herself, the amount of assassination attempts would increase drastically. The idea of putting her in a situation like that, no matter how strong and able she had become, made his stomach clench.

"Kyoya?"

He glanced up at the sound of her voice, finding her eyes pinned on him. They were bloodshot, and once again, he questioned how much sleep she had got, and if she'd been crying.

"Can I skip out on host club duties for the day?" She asked. She had been starting to ask this question less and less frequently, so when he heard it he was actually a little bit surprised. He had thought the host club was growing on her.

"Not today, or tomorrow." He said and saw her deflate at the news, "Ouran is holding an exposition for cultural clubs for the next two days. People from other schools will be coming here and to our club."

She put her head on her desk and mumbled, "Sounds fun."

Tamaki put a hand on her shoulder, but even he seemed to not like the news. However, Kyoya knew that Tamaki would never not show up at the club. Even for a day.

"We can look for Kohana on Wednesday."

 _Kohana….?_

"But—"

Sachiko didn't get to finish her sentence, because right then the teacher walked in and asked everyone to sit down.

During the class, Kyoya glanced over at her a couple of times but her position was always the same. Chin propped on her hand, eyes looking towards the arching windows that lined the wall on his left. It bothered him that she was always like this during class, never really paying attention, but her grades were still outstanding. She wasn't the top of the class; there was no way Kyoya would let anyone surpass him because of the pressures his father and siblings put on him to be the best. But, it did kind of make him nervous that she hardly tried and was almost better than him.

Actually, it kind of pissed him off.

He wanted to know what tutors she had when she was a kid, and what one's she had continued with when she moved in with the Fujioka's. If she could do so little and still do so well, he wanted to know how.

Perhaps if they studied together both of their grades could improve. They both had their weaknesses; Kyoya knew that. It would be beneficial to him if they could help each other.

After a moment of weighing the pros and cons, he decided he would talk to her about it at the club that afternoon. Or after the club because they would be too busy during. Her popularity among their customers was steadily rising, predominately boys and a small minority of girls.

And then there's that one customer, Kei, who kept requesting her for the first available time slot everyday. Sachiko said Kei knew she was a princess. How would that factor into what they had to do? Could they trust him? Kyoya didn't know anything about the guy; he'd have to do the same thing he did with Sachiko.

Kyoya looked down at his disorganized notes with a frown. This was what happened when he got distracted during class, and he often spent the evenings reorganizing the notes and studying them. He was getting distracted more and more lately, and he hated it. If he kept doing this, Sachiko would eventually surpass him in class and his father would be disappointed. He couldn't let that happen.

So, he pushed thoughts of Sachiko out of his mind and focused on his school, making extra effort because of the upcoming end of the term exams.

When Kyoya risked one last glance over at her and found her looking right back, her face tinted red and she turned to the chalkboard, all of a sudden paying attention. But the blush never left her cheeks.

 _What was that about?_

 _§_

I had let my mind wander. I let it wander, letting it off of its tight leash, and I screwed up. I screwed up bad. At first, I was thinking about Kohana, and when I was going to find time to look for her during the exam season and the exposition thingy Ouran was holding.

And then that led to me thinking about Kaoru and what had happened Saturday, how worried he was because I was gone for ten hours. And how he embraced me, and how on Friday he had tried to kiss me. And I should have stopped there, but I didn't.

I had glanced over to Kyoya and wondered if he would ever do something like that.

And next thing I knew he was looking at me, and I couldn't control the embarrassment that built up inside me. Like he could somehow read my mind and know what I was thinking. That I was thinking about him… him ki—

Oh god, I couldn't even think it a second time.

I wanted to bang my head on my desk, but that would only draw attention to myself. I was just going to pretend it never happened and that the thought never crossed my mind. He didn't know what I had thought, so why should I make a big deal out of it?

I wasn't going to, that's what. What thought? I don't know what you're talking about. I was thinking about a missing dog and Kaoru—two very important things. Not Kyoya.

Definitely not Kyoya.

§

I wasn't going to lie. Not having afternoon classes kind of sucked because I kind of needed to learn for the upcoming exams. I wanted to do well on them and I actually had to in order to keep my scholarship. Top three should be acceptable. Maybe even top five, but any less than that and I would be so disappointed in myself.

So what if I had barely studied? I was kind of busy, you know. Training and reading. And trying to retain my sanity. Those things to me, were more important than my education. Especially considering I was already going to be a queen of an island. Any degree I got wouldn't really matter if I failed when I was on the throne.

Wait a second.

How could I be so _stupid?_

Akame may have said she was coming to get me soon, and that may have meant that I was going to Chishima. But what if something happened? What if that got destroyed and I could no longer be a queen? Then I would actually have to do something in Japan. That degree would all of a sudden become oh so very useful.

I walked into the host club, mad at myself. I couldn't believe I had let myself be so ignorant, stupid, unprepared. I had relied so heavily on a future that wasn't guaranteed. Nothing was guaranteed unless I worked for it.

"Sachiko-san!" A girl came up to me, eyes alight and sparkling as she grabbed my hands. "How are you?"

"I'm sorry," I said, pulling my hand out of her grip, "I have to study right now, so I can't give you my full attention."

She looked so hurt, so dejected. I felt bad about it.

So I pushed a strand of her sandy blonde hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "Wait for me?"

Her face regained its enthusiasm and she nodded. She then walked away, heading over to the couches probably to wait for me like I had asked. I sighed and looked around the room to see who was here, which was everyone except for Haruhi.

Kyoya caught my eye, and I found him looking at me, but I was too pissed off at myself to care. I strode to the nearest table—ignoring some of my regular customers—and plopped down in the chair, pulling out my notebooks and textbooks. My notebooks were nearly empty on account of never really taking notes after the first few weeks, and then there was the coma and everything with that.

Today was the day that would change. I was going to apply myself to my schoolwork rather than just doing enough to pass. I was going to consider a future other than queen, because I had to be prepared for anything. So if I showed excellent grades at Ouran, one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, what kind of university would I be able to go to? And with a degree from that university, what would I be able to do with my life?

I had never considered anything beyond a crown on my head, so I ran through a list of things I loved to do in my mind. Science always interested me, but it required so much math and math wasn't particularly something I enjoyed doing. Doctors seemed cool, but I didn't know if I could handle all the pressure that came with that kind of job. Literature had always intrigued me with its artistic words and beautifully woven stories, but I had never attempted to write anything. It didn't seem all that great to be honest.

But, if there was one thing I wouldn't mind doing, it would be running a business. It was about pleasing customers and making money; it was about becoming the best you could. It could get a little cutthroat at times, but in my opinion that just made it all the more exciting.

I wonder what would happen if I owned a restaurant. If I opened a bakery.

 _If._

I heard Tamaki gasp from across the room, his eyes on the door behind me. I hadn't even known it had opened, but anything that could make Tamaki gasp was enough for me to turn around and look at.

Standing there was Kei.

And in his hands was a small puppy, one with black fur that turned tan on her paws.

"Oh my god." I squealed, standing so fast my chair fell as I ran to him, my hands out in front of me. Kohana looked as cute as ever, and I was so relieved, so so so relieved, that she was unharmed. I felt like I could breathe again.

I grabbed her from Kei, laughing as she licked my face. Her tail was wagging and she was barking and she was _alive._

Tamaki was behind me in about two seconds, nearly crying with relief. I turned and handed him the dog, knowing he would want to hold her just as much as I did. And, he kind of deserved it more than me since he had bought the dog and all of the things she needed.

I faced Kei again, who had shoved his hands in his pockets and was looking at the ground. "Thank you." I said, and then I wrapped my arms around him as I thought about how much pain and grief he had saved me. "Thank you so much."

And then I thought about what he said Saturday, about how he didn't want to be my friend.

I unwrapped my arms and slowly backed away. "I'm—"

He pulled me back into him. "I'm sorry." He breathed out as he hugged me. My face warmed a bit at the closeness. "I shouldn't have said that."

I nearly relaxed, but then he said, "But that doesn't mean I want to be your friend."

I pulled away, this time not giving him a chance to pull me closer because I took a couple of steps back and stood next to Tamaki. Who, despite the fact that he was holding a puppy, had the majority of his attention on Kei and I.

"Well," I said, crossing my arms over my chest as anger simmered. "Screw you too."

He just shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Let's start off as acquaintances and go from there."

I raised my eyebrows. Where had this change come from? Just Friday he was saying we were friends. And now he just wanted to be acquaintances? It upset me. It upset me a lot more than I cared to admit at the time.

"Okay, Kei-san." I said, stepping back a little further. The honorific felt weird to say because I rarely used them, and even then it was only because Kyoya asked me to call him senpai. And, associating it with Kei, someone from my past that I didn't use honorifics with was even more weird.

But when I saw his smile fade, I hated the way it made me feel. I hated the way that I felt… kind of smug about it. Satisfied. I knew I had hurt a friend—

No, not a friend. An _acquaintance._

All of a sudden my actions seemed justified. It was improper to call _acquaintances_ by just their name. The honorific was there as a sign of respect, but to me and Kei, it served as a barrier.

"That's not what I—"

"It's okay, I get it. You barely know me; it's been how many years? Eight? Nine?" I said as Kohana barked. "Don't worry about it."

I wasn't mad as much as I was annoyed by that point. And frustrated. Why couldn't my first friend easily reclaim his spot? Why couldn't I easily reclaim my spot as his friend? I couldn't help it; it made me feel like I wasn't good enough. But, I knew I was being irrational, so I didn't say anything about it.

I just offered a small smile then turned away, walking back to my seat so I could continue studying, but my heart wasn't into it anymore. Studying was something that required concentration, and I didn't have any. I sighed as I put my books and pencils back into my bag, then set it on the floor next to the table and I just sat there. If someone wanted me to play hostess so bad they could come to me.

God, that sounded arrogant.

I was just so tired from having stayed up a majority of the night looking for Kohana. And then the other half of the night was spent worrying about Kohana. What I really wanted to do was take a nap. That sounded really nice. My lack of sleep was starting to catch up to me and strangely enough the club was mostly empty. Sure, the regulars were there, but there was no fluctuation in the customers. It would be so easily to just fall asleep….

"Sachiko-san," Kyoya said, using his pen to poke my head. I turned and looked at him, finding him standing there dressed as a knight. I didn't know when he had changed, but I figured that I needed to get into costume if he was. "You need to change."

I waved him off as I stood and grabbed my bag. Last time I had left my bag to go change, someone had stolen my hair ties, and I hadn't seen them since. So, I started taking my bag with me. I didn't need some creepy weirdo stealing my pencils or something.

When I got into the dressing room I always used, I saw armor. Actual metal armor. Like they used during the renaissance period, only this was suited for someone with boobs. And I would bet my savings at home that it covered less then the other hosts' armor did.

But still, I was kind of excited as I pulled my dress off. I was hoping I would look like one of those badass female protagonists in the fantasy books I used to read. The armor had two pieces, a top and a bottom, but there was a set of clothes next to it that I should wear under. The clothes on the right were a deep red, the color of blood, but they seemed very small.

I picked them up. The top would only go down to a few centimeters below my chest but the bottoms would go down to just below my knees. I guess my midriff was going to be exposed. Didn't this school have any dress codes? How could I be allowed to wear this?

I huffed as I put the armor itself on. It was challenging, but not impossible. When I finished, I took a look in the mirror.

My stomach was exposed, and a majority of my legs were too. The bottom piece went down to just above my knees, while the top piece barely went below my chest. Scars were visible, but in this costume, it just added to the effect of the awesomeness. Now all I needed was a sword and some boots and I would have been good to go.

There was a knock on the wall next to the curtain. I took one last glance in the mirror, looking to make sure everything was in order, before I pulled the curtain back just enough to peak outside.

Renge was standing there, the otaku, arms behind her back. She looked at me and her eyes lit up as she took in how well the armor fit and how freaking awesome I looked in it. "Amazing, simply amazing Sachiko-san. However," She held up her hands, which held a bag and in the other a pair of boots. "I can make it better."

My eyebrows drew together, but when she unzipped the bag my stomach flipped. "I don't know; I've never—"

"Nonsense." She laughed, stepping into the room and closing the curtain behind her. "Just close your eyes and stand there. It'll be over in no time."

"Um, um—"

"Don't worry," She said, grabbing a brush and something out of her bag that I wasn't sure what it was. I knew it was make up, but I didn't know what kind. I was kind of stupid when it came to makeup, surprisingly. My mom never really let me wear it when I was little, and I never left the house after that so why should I have learned?

I closed my eyes and let Renge do what she wanted.

§

Kyoya wasn't very amused by this 'Zuka Club'. In fact, as they continued jabbering about how women were superior in nearly every way to men, he continued reading the book he was reading before. It was kind of hard to be comfortable while wearing the armor, but he would deal with it.

"It was fun to sneak a peak at the notorious Ouran host club." The leader of the three, Benibara-sama said. She turned to Haruhi, who had been watching the scene with an unamused expression. "And to think they are dragging this sweet young girl down with them…"

He turned the page of the book, but he was still listening to the girl talk. They could prove to be trouble if they tried to interfere too much.

"The host club's president may be a pretty little halfer," The girl said, "But he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance and toy with a young maiden's heart. It's demeaning! Your so called 'club activities' are nothing but debasing fantasies. I swear I will bring down the host club at once. The Ouran host club will be abolished!"

Well, that could be a problem.

Kyoya pushed the glasses up on his face and glanced over his shoulder at Tamaki, who was still laying in the floor from the culture shock these girls have brought upon him.

"Could we continue this another time?" He said.

"Why? Are you not going to face us?"

"No, our leader is currently unable to converse."

Haruhi then offered the three girls coffee, to which they responded gleefully to. Kyoya didn't think they knew the situation very well, and that Haruhi owed the host club money for the vase she broke. Not to mention, people came to them; they didn't force anyone. How was that wrong in any way?

Tamaki suddenly stood, face clear as he rushed towards them while shouting, "You girls have it all wrong! Don't you see the fruitlessness of a romantic relationship between two girls? If that were the case then why did God create Adam and Eve?"

And then he slipped and accidentally stuck his finger in hot coffee. He jumped back, face morphed in pain, but Haruhi just calmly approached him and wrapped his fingers. Kyoya wished his friend could be a little more careful.

"You gotta be more careful senpai."

"Thanks Haruhi," Tamaki said, "Do you always carry bandages around with you?"

"No, not really. Sometimes for Sachiko because you all know how accident prone she is, but today the store was giving them out with the purchase of instant coffee. You always get free stuff at the supermarket."

Giveaways. The giveaway probably boosted the sale of coffee. But why were they giving away bandages when you bought coffee? Haruhi seemed to like giveaways. Did that mean Sachiko did too? Did all commoners like giveaways?

The girls from the Zuka Club approached Haruhi and pulled her up. "Now that we know the situation, we cannot allow this maiden to stay here. We will prepare her paperwork and have her transfer to Lobellia at once and we'll welcome her into the Zuka Club."

That caused Kyoya to pause. Haruhi was at her own free will, and could leave if she wanted to. Kyoya didn't doubt that she was smart enough to pass the entrance exams and even get a scholarship. Would Sachiko follow her sister? Kyoya didn't doubt that either; Sachiko was only in the club to help her Haruhi reduce her debt. What would she do if Haruhi suddenly left?

The thought didn't sit well with him.

"Just a moment," This voice was Sachiko's and she was walking in from the changing rooms. She had apparently gotten the gist of the conversation because her face—

Her face.

The costume.

It looked _amazing_ on her. She looked really pretty and beautiful, and Kyoya wasn't going to lie, kind of hot, but it didn't seem like Sachiko. The makeup didn't seem like her. He had never see her wear it before, and all of a sudden she had a bunch of it smeared across her eyelids.

Kyoya looked to the side and saw that most of the hosts seem to feel the same way he did: shocked, surprised.

"I don't feel like you're understanding the situation well enough." Sachiko said, striding forward and coming to a stop in front of the three girls.

But the leader of them didn't relent. "Oh, you poor girl! They've roped you into this too?"

"No," Sachiko lied and Kyoya raised an eyebrow. She wasn't exactly forced so much as she was pressured. "I do this because I want to. Because the costumes are freaking amazing and because I get to be a hostess."

"How could you approve of the exploitation of girls?" The leader questioned, putting her hands on Sachiko's shoulders. Kyoya watched the interaction, curious as to how Sachiko would react. Right now, it seemed like she was emanating confidence—something he had never really seen her do before.

"They come here on their own accord, and to call this club, this thing the hosts work so hard for, a way for them to live out their fantasies…. That's just rude. They welcomed you in here and all you did was put them down." Benibara opened her mouth to speak, but Sachiko wasn't finished. "And what about me? I host boys and girls. Just ask them." She pointed to where a bunch of her customers were waiting, eyes glued on Sachiko. Their faces tinged pink when they saw her pointing at them. "I feel you aren't really being fair here, either. Are you a club similar to us? You have a following of people who basically worship you. Aren't you exploiting them?"

"No, they do that because they want to."

Sachiko turned to the people who were in the club, waiting in the chairs for these three to leave. "Who is here because we forced them to be here?"

No one raised their hand; no one spoke up.

"Who is here because they want to be? Because they want to spend time with the hosts?"

Every hand in the room slowly raised, slightly confused as to what was going on. Sachiko turned back to the leader of the Zuka Club. Kyoya was hiding a small smile behind his book. Sachiko was smart, and she knew how to deal with people. But she had never really given a 'speech' like this. It was in moments like these that he saw what she could be.

"Next time you come in here making accusations, make sure they're based of off something that is true." Sachiko's voice was sharp, but her face melted into a sweet smile as she clapped her hands together. "Now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Benibara put a hand on her head and sighed. "You've been deceived just as bad as Haruhi-sama. We'll offer you a spot at Lobelia too. We'll be back tomorrow expecting good news."

Sachiko was mad. Kyoya could see that in the way she was tense, and the way she kept that smile plastered on her face. "I guess I'll see you then, but don't expect a favorable answer or a friendly welcome."

The leader refused to get riled up. She just sighed as waved and said, "Adieu," and she left the room, her two 'friends' following.

Kyoya liked the way Sachiko handled that. She didn't make anything up, she made a valid argument. He wasn't quite sure why she did it, though. She had always shown nothing but distaste towards the host club. However, he had begun to suspect that she didn't hate it as much as she had originally said. She had begun to smile and laugh more, she was more relaxed.

She let out a breath as she turned, facing the other hosts. Her smile from before was gone, instead replaced by an exasperated look.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, hands on her hips. "How could someone be so rude?"

Tamaki was tearing up as he looked at Sachiko. "That was amazing, Sachiko-san." He rushed forward and hugged her. Sachiko seemed a little uncomfortable by the sudden contact, but eventually relaxed.

"Wait," She said, pushing him away and looking around the room. "Where's Kohana?"

The dog.

"I had her sent to Tamaki's home." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up as she looked over at him. He didn't fail to see the disappointment in her face.

"Oh," Was all she said before Honey rushed up to her, smiling while holding his bunny in his hands. She forced a small one on her face when she saw him.

"Sachi-chan, you look like a real warrior!" His eyes sparkled as he looked up at her. She laughed.

"I know, isn't it cool? I feel invincible!" She threw a fist in the air, laughing the entire time. Kyoya watched, amused. Sachiko had seemed a little like Tamaki in that moment, but still with her own personality. Like a combination of the two.

The twins then approached her, draping their arms across her shoulders like they always do, but much to Kyoya's surprise, she didn't react the same. She glanced to her left, face turning a pink color before she looked back down at the ground.

"You need a sword."

"Or a bow and arrows." They said.

Something was different between the three of them. One of the twins seemed to not really look at her with the…. warmth that he had been, and the other was looking at her as if she were one of his customers. No, it was more than that.

Kyoya didn't like it. He wanted to know what had happened that weekend between the three, mainly before his mind went to irrational places. Just seeing the twins act so casually with her like that bothered him. He had to know what was happening.

 _Why does it matter?_ He thought, pressing his thumb against his lip. _Why do I feel I should know?_

After a few seconds, the answer came to him in a startling jolt.

He didn't really like it.

§

"Wait, wait." I said, stepping out of the twins' reach. "What did you guys do to Tamaki?"

I had heard him earlier, mumbling something about tripwires when he came into the school all disheveled. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was still wet from a shower he had taken that morning. Of course, he also had the bags under his eyes, unable to sleep because of Kohana.

When I had asked what was wrong, he simply shook his head.

HIkaru and Kaoru grinned at each other. "Well…"

They made sure everyone else was out of earshot when they said it. "We put tripwires everywhere that would trigger confetti to pop out of little things we attached to the ceiling and make it rain down on him."

"It made a loud sound each time too." Kaoru added.

I thought of Tamaki on Saturday, depressed and sad, and then walking through his home and having to deal with confetti everywhere.

"Oh god." I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle a laugh. It wasn't right. I knew it wasn't right. I shouldn't have been laughing at that because it was bad timing on the twins' part, but it was also oh so very funny.

Then the rest of the weekend seeped into the edge of my memory and I remembered something I had to do. Something I didn't really want to do because of what had happened that morning, but something I still had to do nonetheless. It wasn't like I could never talk to him again, so I had to suck it up and deal with it.

"I gotta do something." I said, stepping away, armor clinking. Their light blue hats were huge, and I felt like if I tipped their heads one way they would fall right off.

"Okay," They said in unison, and then left to go flaunt their sibling love in front of some 'lucky' girl. I still didn't understand the appeal of twincest, but if it sold, it sold.

I turned and walked over to Kyoya, who was sitting on a couch, chin propped on his hand while he read. I sat down across from him, the armor making it kind of uncomfortable, but the stupid costume gave me confidence, so I dealt with it. In fact, when I had the armor on, I literally felt like nothing could touch me, and that was a very dangerous thing.

"Kyoya-senpai," I said, using the honorific for some reason. Maybe it would lessen the blow of what I was about to say. "About this weekend…. something happened."

He put his book down, all of his attention on me. This caused me to tense up. It was very rare he ever did that; what was that about? I didn't think he would start paying attention until I mentioned my guard's name. And even then I was only expecting him to look up from his book.

I looked around, pleased to find that there was no one nearby and that I could talk freely. Or as freely as I dared.

"The twins may have found out." I said, and his eyes widened slightly, but that was the only emotion he showed. Other that that, he just looked mildly interested. "And…" I took a deep breath. I didn't want to say this to Kyoya. That made it real. Haruhi was different; Kyoya was the one I was planning with. "And I got a note from Akame."

He leaned forward ever so slightly, sun that was coming in from the windows glinting on his glasses. "We can't talk about this here."

I took a deep breath. "I know."

"Then why—"

"Because I'm scared out of my mind," I said in a harsh whisper, "And I don't know what to do."

He nodded. "Very well. We'll have to meet somewhere then, somewhere we don't have people eavesdropping."

I didn't know of any places like that besides our own homes. But I was sure that if I invited him to my house, he would judge every little thing. Try to figure out my mind by how I act in my own home. It actually wouldn't have surprised me if he actually did that.

"We can go to my house after school tomorrow." Kyoya finally said after a couple of moments of silence. "We can also use that time to study."

I pursed my lips. "Study?"

"Yea, we have exams soon. I don't want to waste time."

So that was why Kyoya had top spot in the class. He studied all the freaking time. At least by spending time with him I would also be pressured into studying, thus probably seeing an increase in my grades.

"Alright, I gotta ask my dad first though, so we can start tomorrow." I said, but in the back of my mind I was screaming _What if Akame comes to get you first?_ I knew it was unlikely, but I also knew there was a chance of it happening.

I just really, really wanted to talk to Kyoya. Despite how much we hated each other during those first couple of weeks, since I had woken up from the coma we had actually been on pretty good terms. And he had been helping out with everything. Right now, we were just waiting for me to get to a certain point in my training so we could decide what to do next, and how we were going to do it.

Akame coming back could throw a wrench in the plans, so I needed to tell him. Not just because of that but he… I couldn't really describe it. He was calm, and when I was with him and talking about these things the calmness just kinda spread. If that makes any sense.

"Let me know what he says by tomorrow morning." He leaned back in his seat and grabbed his book again, thus telling me the conversation was pretty much over.

I nodded, and then he glanced up towards the door. "You have customers waiting." Kyoya said, and then looked back down at his book. "You still owe us that debt."

I sighed as I stood. "Of course, of course. Always about the debt."

The customers looked up as I approached them, smiles on their faces. I didn't know if I was supposed to act like a warrior or anything, or greet them like that, but I was feeling so badass and confident. What Renge did made me look different, but not necessarily a bad different.

My mood was kind of deflated as I went through the motions of being a host, simply because normally in this time I was talking to Kei. Laughing, smiling, joking around about things that had changed. It was fun.

And now, here I was, talking to people who just wanted to see how easy I was. How much talking they had to do to get me to open up, and eventually, get me into their filthy little beds. I never did either of those things. I was only nice to the extent I needed to be; anything after that was because I liked you as a friend.

"Oh, really?" I asked, fainting interest in what the boy was talking about. I was sitting up straight, hands in my lap. I felt someone's eyes on me, but I didn't dare turn around because then the customers would say I wasn't paying enough attention to them.

I was drained. For the day, I was done. Kohana was back but at Tamaki's; freaking Kaoru and his freaking flirting; Kyoya and me going to his house to talk about Akame, a serious problem that needed to be addressed before it actually happened; those stupid Lobelia girls and their sexist attitudes. If you combine all of these with the fact that I got one hour of sleep, well my attention span was close to zero.

Oh, and let's not forget the exams.

Which I would do fine on, because I was studying with the best student in the class.

At his house. Just the two of us. Alone.

My stomach flipped.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **Sooo, that was new. And that was also the reason this chapter was a day late. Nearly two days. Don't worry, I stayed up late to finish it and the words on the screen are currently blurring together, but I feel like this was a good chapter.**

 **Also, I was so scared of Kyoya's POV. That's why I did it in third person, and even then I don't know if I liked the third person and first person thing. Let me know and I might write in different POVs. Idk.**

 **{review responses}**

 **lillyannp ~ Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter. And I need ship names for these people. Sachoya? Idk**

 **cassieadjust1 ~ Thank youuuu I hope you continue to love it :)**

 **FreakyFreckledGirl11 ~ Yayy! Thank you, and I hope you liked this chapter**

 **Jenny ~ Thank you, that's good. I hope you liked this one too**

 **{end of review responses}**

 **I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of nervous about this chapter and posting it. I don't know how you all are going to react to Kyoya's POV, but I wanted to try something different. And kinda wanted to do something special because I just hit chapter 20 and 100,000 words at the same time? My mind is blown.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep before I end up face planting on my computer and falling asleep, so goodnight!**

 **P.S. I forgot to mention that I'll be able to walk on Saturday. I am sooo so so excited**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well shit.**

* * *

I draped a hand over my face as I laid in the floor of the dressing rooms. We weren't doing any costumes today, but I was exhausted and just wanted to take a quick nap. No one would find me here, and sleeping would do me some good. That way I would have a clear head when I got to Kyoya's.

Oh, who was I kidding? I was just nervous and I was hiding. I didn't know why I was nervous, I just was. I closed my eyes, feigning sleep, but I never fell asleep. I felt like my stomach was writhing. Maybe I was scared of how he would react to what I had to say, or maybe I was scared of what plans he had concocted in his mind. I hadn't really let myself think about what I had to do next simply because it terrified me, but now I had to.

Akame was coming back, and when she arrived I would not be the weak princess she was expecting. I refused to be.

And I knew Kyoya could help with that. I didn't know why he was so willing to help, but I knew he could. Maybe that was what made me nervous; he was going to help change me into the person I wanted to be.

I bit back a groan.

When was summer break again? I wanted to spend my time reading books and forgetting life. Yea, that seemed like a nice way to spend time. Away from the host club, away from people at school. Away from everything confusing.

Before April, my life was fairly simple. Wake up, eat, be tutored, study, read, eat, sleep, repeat. Sure I didn't have any friends, but I had my fictional characters and that was something, right? Its just… I didn't expect things to become this tangled mess.

And the school year wasn't even halfway over.

I released a sigh as I sat up. Sitting here thinking over things wasn't going to make anything happen. Besides, this was normalish for most people. They dealt with other people and their friends, all the complicated relationships, and managed to study and have free time. I wouldn't know how to do that. I had always been by myself.

Step one: talk. Sort things out.

That seemed like the most obvious thing to do.

So, I stood and left my little comfortable dressing room behind. Right when I walked out I caught a flash of medium length black hair, and caught up to the person. She kept her head down as usual, walking towards the table we normally do homework together at. I had something I wanted to ask her, if only because I didn't want to go with Haruhi and work all summer long.

"Akemi," I said with a smile as she sat down. I sat down across from her. "Do you have a phone?"

I kept mine in my bag. Sometimes I was half tempted to stick it in my bra, if only because I wanted it with me and this stupid dress didn't have any pockets. But I never did simply because it would look very weird.

"Yea," She said, raising her eyebrows.

"I got one recently. Lets exchange numbers."

She smiled at the prospect. "O-okay."

I handed her my phone and she handed me hers. I put my number in, thankful to Kaoru for teaching me how to use a phone, and then handed it back. "And," I said, and she looked up from my phone, "I kind of need a place to stay for the first couple weeks of summer holiday."

"And you wa-want to stay with me?" She asked as she handed me my phone. I nodded. I had already talked to dad about it, and he said that he was fine with it so long as Akemi's parents were. And as long as I carried pepper spray with me.

"If it wouldn't be any trouble."

Akemi shook her head. "It wouldn't be."

I smiled. So that was one thing taken care of. I no longer had to go to that place with Haruhi and could stay inside all day reading or spending time with Akemi. This summer was shaping up to be decent.

"That's good." I said, but as I watched her take her books out of her bag and set them on the table, my smile faded. "I'm sorry, I'm studying with Kyoya today."

She paused, and I waited for her to get mad, but she just grinned. "Kyoya, huh?"

"No, no. Not like that. Not in the way you're thinking." I said in a rush, my face warming ever so slightly.

"S-sure." She said.

"He asked me to! I—He—we—" I shut up because I was just making it worse. Akemi thought that I liked Kyoya, or that Kyoya liked me, which was ridiculous. We were just closer than I was to the other hosts because he knew that I was a princess. I would probably develop the same type of relationship with the twins now.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No." I said, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms over my chest.

"How w-was the twins' house?" She asked as she opened her science textbook. I felt kind of bad about not doing some of my homework here with her, but I was going to Kyoya's house for that.

"Um, weird? I got a puppy that I'm co-owning with Tamaki." I said, glad to focus on something besides Kyoya. Akemi perked up at the mention of a puppy.

"How did th-that even happen?" She chuckled.

"Honestly," I said, thinking back to Saturday. "I don't know."

She laughed again. "When can I meet it? I l-love animals."

"Over summer vacation, hopefully." I said. I was still hesitant to take her to my house, even though I knew she wouldn't judge me. Just kind of nervous about it, I guess. Dad was kind of weird, and I wasn't exactly the neatest person ever.

She started to tap her pen on her desk , a nervous habit of hers. It got on my nerves but I didn't say anything, because every time she did it she answered her questions in half the amount of time she normally did it. It was weird, but I'd learned to deal with it.

I didn't say anything as her eyes scanned the worksheet she was doing for math class. It was easy for her to get distracted, even when she was trying her hardest to concentrate. It was a miracle she could study in this place considering there was a constant chatter of customers' voices resonating.

"Sachiko-san!" I heard one of the twins say, and I turned, finding him pointing at the door. "You have a customer."

When I looked, I didn't move. I didn't take a single step towards the customer, because that customer was Kei, and I didn't feel like dealing with him. Akemi glanced up, and then concentrated on her homework again.

"W-what happened?" She asked, pressing her pen to her lip.

"He said he didn't want to be friends." I said, but I didn't think she could understand how much it affected me. She didn't know about my being a princess, and she didn't know that he was the only friend I had as a kid.

"Why is he here th-then?"

I sank down into my chair. "I don't know."

She then raised her eyebrows at me. "Are you sure?"

"What are you implying?" I asked, pressing a hand to my head. Behind me I could hear the twins talking to Kei, but I didn't dare turn around.

"M-maybe he likes you." She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide a grin. My mouth slightly parted and all I could do was assume she was crazy.

But was she? Was she crazy?

I thought over every single action that had happened since Kei got here. First he flirted with me, then he asked to go out to lunch to catch up, and when I couldn't he seemed to for himself to seem fine with it. And then he saw me with Tamaki and got mad when I had said I would be with the twins… Then he went and said he didn't want to be friends, just acquaintances.

He forcibly removed himself from the friend zone.

I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Do you think?"

She shrugged. "It s-seems like it." She put her pen down, seemingly unable to concentrate. "You should j-just ask."

"Really?" I asked, my voice raising an octave. "Is it that easy? I'll probably embarrass myself. What if he doesn't even like me?"

But I had to find out. Patience? Would patience help? Waiting for him to confess?

"Just go be a h-hostess and see what happens." She said, encouraging me. "I-I'll be fine here, s-studying. Have fun with K-kyoya later."

I narrowed my eyes at her as I stood, and then I turned and faced the group of three people arguing in the middle of the club: Kaoru, Kei, and Hikaru. Kei looked almost frantic now that I had a closer look at him, but the twins were relentless.

"What'd you do to Sachiko?" Kaoru asked, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed.

"Why does she seem so depressed?" Hikaru added, adopting the same position as his brother. Kei probably felt like a cornered rat, but then he seemed to grow, gaining a presence that dominated the two twins.

"This has nothing to do with you two," He said, catching my eyes over their shoulders. "This has to do with Sachiko, and her alone."

I got scared all of a sudden. His face was serious, more serious than I had ever seen it. Had he seen Akame? Was she even in Japan? Did he find out about Akame?

"Whatever you have to say to her, you can say to us."

He ran a hand through his hair as I stood just behind the twins. I stood on the tips of my toes to see over their shoulders.

"I can't tell you two. I _can't._ " He said.

"What… what happened?" I asked, my voice breathy.

He shook his head.

"They know." I said, lowering my voice. "Tell me what happened."

Kei looked at the twins before releasing a breath. "It's your dad, he's alive."

The world stopped.

I was vaguely aware of the twins' staring at Kei like he had grown a second head, and I was also vaguely aware of Kyoya excusing himself from customers nearby. Haruhi saw the commotion and made her way over, eyes full of worry for me, but I was way too focused on Kei and what he had said.

My dad. Silver hair and brown eyes, sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw.

In some of my nightmares he was looking at me, disappointed in everything I hadn't done. In other nightmares, he was dead, bleeding out on the floor next to my mom, lips blue and skin pale.

But that… those nightmares of him dead, all those times when I had thought about what happened to him and just assumed he was no longer alive, they weren't true.

Because my dad was alive.

 _Alive._

I wasn't the last Akahoshi. Not anymore.

"Are—" I couldn't speak because of the thickness in my throat. I covered my smile with my hand and tilted my head down, using my hair to hide my face from customers in the club.

I started laughing and crying and smiling so much my cheeks hurt, and I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I didn't know who it was; I was going over every possibility of my dad in my mind. I wondered what he looked like after five years, and I wondered what he would think of me. I wondered what he would think of Ouran, if he would approve of what I had done, if he would like the host club. Would he like my friends?

"We can go see him this weekend." Kei said into my ear, and I realized it was him holding me. I forgot all about the fact he said he didn't want to be friends, because it didn't matter. A simple acquaintance wouldn't do this for someone they barely knew. He was my friend whether he wanted it or not.

My dad. This weekend. After five long years.

"I wonder if he'll recognize you." I said, poking Kei in the stomach. He laughed.

"I wonder if he'll recognize you," He retorted and I laughed, but it was bittersweet. I had forgotten how much I had to change in order to stay hidden.

"We'll think about that later." I said, the thickness in my throat lessening and the tears on my face drying. I was still completely overwhelmed, and I knew my face was probably red from crying, so I buried it in Kei's chest rather than facing the customers that were in the club.

"Sachiko," I heard Haruhi's voice behind me, "What happened?"

I shook my head. "Later." I mumbled. I wanted to tell her, but I didn't want to risk anyone in here hearing it. I mean, Kei had already said something, but that didn't mean that I had to. What if there was a spy in the room, working for people who were against me? It would be best not to chance it.

The other hosts went back to their business once they saw I was okay. I felt elated, but I also felt like someone had dropped weights on me. There was this pressure to do something right so my dad might be proud of me.

When I felt like my face was no longer red and when my eyes stopped burning, I took a couple of steps away from Kei. When I glanced at the rest of the room, I saw nearly everyone looking at me, and the boys were glaring at Kei. Rumors were probably going to start now, but I didn't mind them so much, actually.

"Thank you, so so much. We have to meet before this weekend to talk about what we're going to do." I said, my mind racing. "I want to know how you found my dad."

Kei smiled at me. For the second day in the row, he had brought me something I had lost.

But there was something in his eyes that set me on edge when he said his next sentence. I didn't pay any attention to it, simply because he was Kei. He was my friend, whether he liked it or not, and I trusted him.

"I'll tell you everything."

§

"Kyoya, your house is huge!" I said, staring up at it. It was modern, if I had to choose a word to describe it. To me, it reflected what I imagined Kyoya's family to be like. I knew they were doctors, so the had to have been serious and kind of reserved.

Kyoya just sighed as he opened the door. "I'm home." He said, but the house was so big that I doubted anyone heard him. He looked at me over his shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "I ate at the club."

"Then we should get started." He started to walk towards some stairs and I followed, in awe of everything. I loved his home. There were a lot of windows everywhere, that let in the natural lighting from the evening light. Since it was summer, the sun would be out much longer.

We went up some stairs, down a couple hallways. We passed a few maids, who just slightly bowed their heads when Kyoya passed. They seemed kind of surprised to see me following him, but they hid their expressions behind whatever they were holding, which most of the time was folded bed clothes.

The fact that they were surprised to see me made me feel… Satisfied? Relieved? I didn't know. The day had been weird, with all of it's weirdness. I was still ecstatic about the fact that Kei found my dad and that I was going to see him this weekend. And now I was nervous about Kyoya but it wasn't as sharp as it was that morning; I was relatively calm.

Except for the fact that my heart was about to beat right out of my chest. I didn't know what to do if he family was home. I didn't know what they would think of me, a girl their son brought home. To his room. Alone.

I tried not to think about it too much.

When Kyoya opened the door to his room, I had to suppress a gasp. On my left were stairs that went up to where his bed was, and in front of me there was a sitting area. On my right there were dresser drawers that spanned the whole way down the wall, each one about a meter high. The windows, much like the rest of the house, let in a lot of natural lighting.

"I'm jealous of your room." I said, looking around as I strode towards the sitting area. There were two white couches, one with it's back towards the windows in front of me and the other facing towards me.

Kyoya put his bag in the floor next to the table and knelt at it. I did the same, assuming that would be where we studied. Honestly, I was kind of excited, but not for the studying. I was super pumped to tell Kyoya what Kei told me.

And then I remembered that I had to tell him about the note.

"There's nothing to be jealous of." He said, pulling out one of his notebooks and the history homework. I did the same thing and pulled my pencil out of my bag.

"Your room is like the size of my apartment." I said, "Do you know how many books I could fit in here?"

I wondered how many books he had in his room. I couldn't see a bookshelf down here, so maybe it was on the upper level. However, the fact that I didn't see a bookshelf down here made me feel like he wasn't using the space provided adequately enough.

"A lot, I imagine." He said, putting a pen down on his homework, but didn't answer any of the questions. Instead he looked at me, his eyes asking a million questions as they pierced into me. My stomach gave a little lurch. "Would you mind telling me what happened today?"

A smile rose on my face at the memory. "Kei said he found my dad."

Kyoya froze.

"My dad is alive." I said, and saying the words made my throat thicken again. I swallowed thickly. "I'm going to see him this weekend."

It still felt surreal.

"This weekend?" Kyoya questioned. I didn't think he believed me. I nodded. "By yourself?"

"No, Kei said he would come."

Kyoya seemed a little tense. "And you're sure you can trust him?"

 _No._ "Yea, I'm sure. Besides, if he decides to betray me or whatever, I can always kick his ass." I grinned. The training that Honey and Mori had helped with had really affected how I thought about meeting with other people. I had a bit more confidence.

"I suppose so." He said, but he still looked worried.

"If you're so concerned, then you should come to one of my lessons with Honey. I have one tomorrow after school. I tend to go on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays if you ever wanna stop by."

"There's no need," He said, sighing. "I trust you."

 _What?_

He trusted me. _He trusted me._

Maybe I was making big deal out of nothing, but when he said that my chest swelled a bit. I didn't think—I mean I knew that he was working with me and everything, but… Ugh, whatever. It wasn't like I could control the fact that he trusted me made me feel happy.

"Right, well, there's also the note from Akame." I said, "She said, 'Soon, Be ready.'"

"The logical thing would be to assume she's preparing you for something. But what that is exactly, I'm not sure." He let out another breath. I briefly wondered if he regretted saying he'd help me. I wasn't sure what he had done, but I was sure he had done a lot. He had probably been conducting his own investigation of people he suspected to be against me, and he was also probably putting a lot of time into it.

And all I was doing was training. I wanted to do more.

"I assumed she meant she was coming to get me soon, to take me away." I doodled on the corner of my worksheet, just a couple of swirling lines. "And I decided that I wasn't going to go if she came."

Kyoya fidgeted with the pen on the table. "Meaning you don't want to rule…?"

"No, I definitely want that throne. I want to see my kingdom restored to what it used to be, but…" I trailed off and then shook my head. "I just want to do it on my terms. When I want to. When I'm capable of ruling with little to no guidance from anyone."

I sounded selfish. If Akame came to get me, which I had wanted for a while, I would stomp my feet and say no, because I wasn't ready. It was childish, but I wasn't going to change. But what frightened me the most was the fact that most of this was beyond my control. I knew what I had to do, but if Akame came, all of that changed.

What if Kyoya decided he didn't want to help anymore? I would lose my one reason to talk to him, to be around him.

"I understand that." Kyoya said. He thought for a moment, his eyes pinned on the ceiling. I wanted to know what was running through his head, what he was thinking about. But I also felt guilty that he looked kind of stressed about _my_ problems. "If she comes to get you, we need to talk to her."

The fact that he said _we_ nearly made me giddy. Such simple things….

"I agree." I said, pushing whatever oncoming thought I was having away. "I just wish we knew what she was doing. What was going on beyond Japan, and in Chishima."

"The best thing might be—"

He didn't continue talking because there was a knock on his door. I tensed as I heard it open behind me, hoping it was just a servant coming to ask us if we wanted refreshments or something like that, but I just didn't have that kind of luck.

"Kyoya, our father said—" And then she stopped talking and I risked a glance over my shoulder. She was looking at me, eyes wide, a smile starting to spread on her face. "Hi! I'm Fuyumi-san, Kyoya's sister."

Kyoya had a sister? Once again, I was struck by how little I actually knew about him. "I'm Sachiko, a friend of his." I said, forcing a nervous smile. I probably looked like I was just baring my teeth at her like some wild animal.

"Are you here studying with him?" She asked, walking over and kneeling at the table with us. She peered at our homework. "You haven't gotten anything done!" She laughed.

"We were talking about club matters." Kyoya said, seemingly annoyed with his sister if the way he looked excited to get her out of here.

"Club matters? Why would you talk to her about that?"

"My brother owes the club a debt, so I'm working as a hostess to help." I said, a bit reluctantly to be honest. Being a hostess honestly didn't sound that good. Did it make me sound like a slut? Going around, conversing and _seducing_ boys?

She turned her gaze back to me. Her eyes were so similar to Kyoya's: grey with a hint of brown. Her hair was the same dark shade, too. "You're a hostess?"

I wanted to flinch with the way she said it. "Yes, I am."

"And you're here with Kyoya, not one—"

"Fumiya," Kyoya's voice was stern. "She's here because I asked her to study with me. And don't assume anything about her because she's a hostess."

She sighed. "You're right, Kyoya. I just never get to meet any of your friends and especially not a girl."

I didn't know how to take that, and I didn't know how to respond. Was she doing her protective older sister thing?

"In fact," Fumiya continued, "Why doesn't she stay for dinner? We could get to know her better."

"Th-that's okay, I'm not that important. I don't want to intrude." I said in a hurry, cursing myself for the stutter and really, really hoping that she would just let me go home. Staying for dinner, with his family, his rich and important family, that was scary. Very, very scary. Especially considering I was just a commoner as far as they knew.

"Nonsense! I'd love to get to know more about you. Right, Kyoya?" Fumiya said, turning towards her brother with a sharp smile. I had seen that smile plenty of times from Haruhi, the one that said _You better agree or there will be hell to pay._ Kyoya seemed to pick up on this too, because when he looked at me he seemed apologetic. I pleaded as much as I could with my face, trying to get him to convince his sister I wasn't important, but he didn't.

"As long as it is okay with her father." Kyoya said and I kind of wanted to hit him for betraying me like that. How could I face his father? His mother? His _family?_

I forced a smile. "I'll ask him."

Kyoya's sister's face lit up. "I look forward to it." She said, and then she stood. "Let me know what he says—the help needs to know how many to cook for."

"Of course." I said. With that she left, but not before she gave Kyoya a long look that I couldn't decipher the meaning behind. When the door clicked shut, I turned towards Kyoya, my smile gone, probably all the color drained from my face but a glare still present.

"If my dad agrees to this," I said, pulling my phone out of my bag, "Actually, you should probably hope he doesn't."

"I don't see the big deal." He said, grabbing his pen and starting to do his homework. "It's just a dinner."

"Your family could ruin my life if I utter a single word wrong." I dialed Haruhi's number, simply because I knew dad wasn't home. He was still working… Which means I had to tell Haruhi to tell dad that I would be home late. There was no getting permission when you couldn't get in contact with someone. Would it be alright to lie and say that my dad said no?

"Hello?" Haruhi picked up. I was kind of surprised she did, considering she tended to turn her phone off when she did homework.

"Yea, hey. Listen, I'm going to be home later than I thought I was." I said, still kneeling on the floor at the table. I knew Kyoya was probably listening to every word I said simply because that was what he did. He tried to get all the information he could and then he would blackmail you or something.

"Why?"

"I'll be eating dinner with Kyoya and his family." I said.

"Oh, well have fun." She said it like it didn't surprise her that I would be eating with the Ootoris. Like she knew this would happen.

"Tell dad that—"

"I will," She interrupted me, and I could tell she was anxious to get back to her school. "Stay safe."

And then she hung up.

Funny. Dad had told me to stay safe too when I had asked about going to Kyoya's house. What the hell were they talking about? I just assumed it was a princess thing and put my phone back in my bag.

"Well, looks like you're hosting royalty." I said, grinning even thought I was super nervous about it. I looked down at his history homework, and saw that he had answered a question wrong. Kyoya, the genius Kyoya, had answered a question wrong. I put my finger on the problem, causing him to look up at me.

"Can you move your finger?"

"That's wrong."

He looked at me, then at the question, then back at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yea," I said, grabbing my pencil and finding the question on my own worksheet. _Summarize the_ _Jōmon_ _period in three sentences._ "Well, your answer technically isn't wrong—it just isn't specific enough."

Kyoya looked offended that I caught his mistake.

"You have the time when the period started and when it had ended and also that it took place prehistorically, but," I glanced over at his paper, "You don't really have what occurred during that time period."

I wrote down my answer on my own homework, doing as best I could to summarize that time period in three sentences. My old tutor hadn't really taught me any of this, mainly because we didn't cover prehistoric times (and it honestly surprised me that Ouran did,) but summarizing some information I read couldn't be too hard. As long as I used the right adjectives...

A moment later, I had three long sentences that described the _Jōmon_ period pretty well. I slid my homework paper across the table and Kyoya grabbed it, narrowing his eyes at me before he read the sentence. I knew exactly what he was reading:

 _The very long—approximately 14,000 years—Jōmon period is conventionally divided into a number of phases: Incipient, Initial, Early, Middle, Late and Final, with the phases getting progressively shorter._ _The degree to which horticulture_ _was practiced by Jōmon people is debated, but there is evidence to suggest that arboriculture was practiced in the form of tending groves of nut- and lacquer-producing trees, and that this is how they led their lives. The end of the Jōmon period was classified by a growing Korean influence as the Jōmon people learned rice growing and metalworking around 300 B.C._

I knew I was smart, and I didn't think Kyoya had ever really realized how smart I was. After years of being tutored the way I was, there wasn't a chance in hell I could risk disappointing the people around me by getting poor grades. So, I waited for the compliment.

And kept waiting.

"The last sentence could be stronger." Kyoya said, sliding the paper back towards me. I wrinkled my nose as I grabbed the paper.

"Still better than your short, vague reply." I stuck my tongue out. I was expecting him to glare, but he simply shook his head, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

The door opened behind me, and when I looked over my shoulder Kyoya's sister had poked her head in. "Are you staying?" She asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

I nodded my head. "Thank you for inviting me."

She smiled. "It's no problem. Dinner will be in a half hour." She glanced at Kyoya again, one of those _looks,_ before shutting the door and leaving. I propped my elbow on the table, and then propped my cheek on my fist and attempted to solve the rest of my homework. I knew I had said I would try harder, but now that I was actually sitting there attempting to do it, my mind kind of lulled.

Kyoya didn't talk for a little while. He was focused on his schoolwork, and I suspected that he wasn't used to studying with someone. Most of the time, studying with someone meant talking about subject, right? Sharing knowledge, quizzing the other person. I didn't really know, but that was what I had done with Akemi.

I glanced around his room again. It seemed so much like his personality, but then again, I knew so little about him. To me, he was smart and cared about those around him, but only did things if it benefitted him. That was pretty much the extent of my knowledge.

"How are you so intelligent?" He asked, looking up at me from his work. I turned my attention back to him. "What tutors did you have?"

He sure asked a lot of questions. He also knew basically everything about me. The more I thought about it, the more scared I got. I had basically opened up to him about _everything,_ the good, the bad, and I barely knew anything about him.

All of a sudden I felt like I had jumped off a cliff. I couldn't explain why, or exactly what had happened, but I was just so scared.

"Sachiko-san?" He questioned and I blinked.

"You ask so many questions." I said, picking my head up off of my hand and sighing. My history homework was about twenty-five percent complete, and already I didn't feel like finishing it. I tended to wait until midnight to do my homework rather than doing it right after the club. Other times I actually did it with Akemi, but most of the time I just helped her review.

"You avoid so many questions."

"I just don't get why you ask me so many questions about myself. Is it some curiosity about the life of royalty?" It annoyed me when I thought about that being all it was. I wanted him to just genuinely want to get to know me, and not because I was something different. Something he hadn't really seen before.

He shrugged, something I had never seen Kyoya do, and then he answered while pinning his eyes on his homework. "I want to know, that's all."

I tapped my pencil on the table, only once, and that was simply because I had dropped it from fiddling with it between my fingers. "That's not really fair, is it?"

This time Kyoya looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You know so much about me, and you still ask questions when I don't know anything about you." I had said the words before I realized I had said them, and nearly felt my cheeks heat up, but I clamped down on that feeling. It was not something to be embarrassed or flustered about. I just wanted to get to know Kyoya better. Kind of like with Tamaki, Kei, or the twins.

And yet somehow, it felt completely different.

"Hmm. I never really thought about that." He said as he put his pen down. "What do you want to know?"

He asked the question and my mind went blank.

What did I want to know?

 _Everything._

I wanted to know what his childhood was like, what his favorite food was, why in the hell he had started a club with Tamaki, how he felt about being the third born son, what his mother was like, what his father was like, what his favorite color was, how he spends his free time when he isn't studying, and things like that.

Questions started to swirl in my mind, so I picked a random one to ask without really thinking about it.

"What type of books do you read?"

I bet he was expecting something serious, like, _What's your relationship with your family like?_ Or something like that, but instead he got a simple question. You had to start small and then build up to the bigger things.

Kyoya seemed amused by my question. I was pretty sure he was; the only sign was a small twitch of his lips.

"All books have the ability to grant knowledge, but I prefer nonfiction and realistic fiction." He said, and I nodded. Seemed like something Kyoya would say. "Are you going to answer my question now?"

"What?" I asked. Didn't he ask about my tutors? I didn't really remember them very well; it had been so long and they were so mean I tried to block them out of my mind. When I got a question wrong, they would smack my hands with a ruler. It didn't hurt all that much, but it stung like hell. Of course, those were only the ones in the palace.

"Question for a question." He said, "I answered one of yours, now you answer one of mine."

I pursed my lips and decided to answer the first question he asked: _How are you so intelligent?_

"My intelligence came from watching my parents argue over trivial matters and politics." I said. My parents actually disagreed a lot, and then calmly discussed it and came to a logical decision. I always admired them for that, and tried to see what they did so I could be like them when I became queen.

"And the tutors?" He pressed. He seemed really interested in my tutors.

"No, no. You have to answer one of my questions." I said, thinking about what else I wanted to ask him. "Why did you and Tamaki found the host club?"

"Tamaki wanted to create a club that existed to bring girls happiness, and since he's my friend I decided to help." Kyoya answered like he had rehearsed the lines, but to me it seemed like a partial truth. Sure, maybe that was the entire truth, but there had to have been something else. I just wasn't about to pry that far. Yet. "Tutors?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

He thought for a second, knowing he only had one question. If it as too broad, I wouldn't give a specific enough answer. It it was too specific, then my answer wouldn't provide enough information.

"How did they teach?"

"When I was at the castle, I only ever had two different ones. The first one, well, he taught me from the time I was three until I was eight." Thinking about his cold eyes, the wiry glasses and crooked nose… A shiver went down my spine. "He taught me English and Japanese, along with basic maths and sciences. Not to mention the history of Chishima. Two hours each subject, no breaks. Not even for food. In fact, he'd reward me with snacks when I got five questions right in a row, but it was only small things."

If it weren't for that I probably would have starved. So, it was either be smart or go without food. When my mom found out what he was doing, starving me and hurting my wrists and hands, he was banished from Chishima.

"Sounds… harsh." Kyoya seemed uncertain of what to say. I shrugged.

"I guess, I mean, it was all I knew." I looked down at my history homework again, my scraggly handwriting barely legible, all of a sudden kind of nauseous. "The second tutor was much nicer, and taught using the same times, but I got a break in between subjects. And when I moved to Japan, new tutors taught me what was being taught in the Japanese universities."

"Why did you come to Ouran, then?" Kyoya said. I looked down at my hands, which were resting on top of my homework. I didn't really feel like saying _because I was lonely,_ but I also really didn't want to lie.

"There you go again," I said, a smile spreading cross my face, "Not letting me ask my questions."

Was he really that eager to get to know me? _No, no._ I chided myself. He was just curious about the upbringing of a princess.

"Do you do anything besides read and study?" I asked. I had never seen him really do anything other than write in that notebook of his and I assumed he studied often if he was at the top of the class.

He had to think for a second, and that made me question why he worked so hard if he was the third son. "I help improve relations to benefit my family and my father's company."

Still in benefit for his family. "Do you do anything for yourself?" I asked and then cursed myself. That was a rude question to ask and it kind of sounded like a jab at his life.

When did I start caring whether or not I offended him?

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. "Now who's not letting other people ask their questions?"

I waved my hand, "Alright, fine, fine."

"Who's Kei?"

I had expected him to ask why I came to Ouran, not who Kei was, so the question caught me by surprise. And for a change, it was one I didn't know how to answer. If he had asked who _was_ Kei, then I would be able to answer easier.

"I don't know who he is now, but about eight or so years ago he was my only friend. My parents let him live in the palace with us, and in exchange his father got money." I frowned as the realization hit me. My parents bought Kei's friendship. "I don't really know him anymore."

Kei was cloaked in mystery. I didn't know where he had gone, I didn't know why exactly he had come here to Ouran.

"I think we should—"

The door opened, and Kyoya promptly stopped talking, leading me to believe he was about to say something about my being a princess and whatever we were doing with that.

"Dinner is ready." A servant said, and Kyoya nodded. My stomach flipped. "You're father is looking forward to meeting Sachiko-sama."

 _Sama?_

Not worthy of that honorific. Plus, it felt so stiff, so formal. I guess it was a sign of what to expect during the dinner. And why would his dad be looking forward to meeting _me?_

Kyoya seemed to be wondering the same thing, but he stood and offered me his hand. I took it, letting him help me up. I ended up standing really close to him, as in my shoulder was touching his chest, but neither of us made a move to step away.

"Don't be so nervous," He whispered, "It'll be fine."

Easy for him to say. He wasn't the one feeling like he was about to be interrogated. Kind of felt like I was signing my death warrant with each step towards the door. His dad had a lot of power and influence in Japan, and probably even in places outside of Japan. He could make my life a living hell if I upset him.

Of course, I didn't know why he would bother with some fifteen year old girl, but who knows. Maybe he was protective over his son and didn't want some girl distracting him. The thing was, I wasn't a distraction to Kyoya, was I?

Kyoya walked ahead of me, and I didn't know if he realized he was still holding my hand. My heart fluttered as I looked at the joined hands in between us and fought back against the smile threatening to form on my face.

Wait. _Wait._

Giddiness, smiles, heart flutters, nervousness when we're alone, the desire to know more about him…

 _Oh, no._

"Are you ready?" He asked in a hushed voice as he stopped in front of a pair of doors. I nearly jumped when he spoke, startled out of my mindset and also terrified of the realization I had just had.

I managed a weak smile. "As I'll ever be."

And to my disappointment, Kyoya let go of my hand as he opened the doors. Immediately I felt the cool air hit my palm and wanted to feel the warmth of his hand—

 _Stop it, Sachiko._

And I was forced to.

Because sitting at the table in front of me, large windows with the light setting sun shining through silhouetting them, was Kyoya's family.

* * *

 **Okay, hey hey hey, I know this is two days late? But I mean, a lot has happened this week for me. So firstly, before I start talking about the chapter, if you want to know what's been going on... I started walking again on Saturday, and I just left the doctor's office and I was told I can play in the last two tournaments of the season, start working out again tomorrow, and I can start practicing on September 28th. Ahhh I'm so happy.**

 **And, I downloaded Mystic Messenger, that app, and it's so so so weird but it has consumed my life. I literally have alarms set to wake me up at 5 AM so I don't miss the chat. That's only five hours of sleep a night oops.**

 **Also, I kind of rushed this out so please pardon any typos.**

 **{review responses}**

 **Jenny ~ I'm glad you liked it~ I try to keep my chapters above four thousand words**

 **lillyannp ~ Maybe I'll do it again, more often or something like that.**

 **HitachinWeasley ~ Thank you~!**

 **{end of review responses}**

 **I have several variations of this chapter written, but I chose this one. The other's involved Sachiko's different reactions to finding out her dad is alive.**

 **Relationships are developing! I'm so pumped for that too. I'm kind of nervous diving into that, because I have a really bad habit of rushing things along, and I don't want to do that with Sachiko. I already feel like I'm screwing it up; I'm going to go pray I don't.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and good byeeeee!**

 **P.S. Sorry if this chapter was slow or anything, I didn't mean for it to be.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, Hey , hey, I'm here**

 **also, there's some bad language in here, more than normal, so I just thought I'd warn you.**

* * *

If running was appropriate, I would have been halfway home by the time everyone's heads turned towards me. I managed a tight smile and bowed at the waist.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay for dinner." I said, forcing any shakiness out of my voice. These were people I wanted to impress, but I knew it was unlikely. The odds of me impressing Kyoya's dad and his family were like the odds of me getting a boyfriend. Just plain impossible.

Kyoya put a hand on my back and I rose, following him to his chair. There was an empty spot next to him, so I sat there, a good distance away from Kyoya's dad. I assumed that there was some sort of respectful order: him at the head of the table, his wife on his right, his daughter and second born son over there as well. On our side, the left, there was the first born son, Kyoya, and then me.

I looked down at the food on my plate, and suddenly felt nauseous. There was a slim chance of me eating with everyone staring at me like I had grown two heads anyway. I didn't even know why they were doing that! I was Kyoya's friend and I couldn't have been the first he invited over.

"What's your name?" The son sitting across from me asked. He looked remarkably like Kyoya, and also more on the young side, like he was in college.

"Fujioka Sachiko." I said, making sure my voice wasn't too quiet and that he could hear me clearly.

"My name is Akito, and my brother's name is Yuuichi." He said, and I nodded to show I understood. I briefly wondered why both of them were here, especially considering the two brothers seemed to be old enough to have their own place and their own responsibilities.

Kyoya's dad picked up his chopsticks and said, "Itadakimasu." So I did the same, although I didn't want to eat the food that was in front of me. A fish, that looked like a flower blooming on my plate. A poisonous fish if not cleaned and prepared properly.

It was fugu, the meal that had killed my mother.

"In what way are you affiliated with my son?" Kyoya's father asked before taking a bite of his food. I sucked in a breath as he chewed, waiting for him to face plant into his food. His stare was hard and cold and unflinching. It made me want to hide under the table.

"I'm his friend and classmate." I said, feeling a bit dizzy. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell I was going to eat this food, but I also didn't want to insult their hospitality. Then again, if the chef knew that I was a princess and was attempting to assassinate me…. This would be a very easy and iconic way to do it. Kill the princess the same way you did the queen.

Everyone was eating their food happily, but I was still nervous about it. I picked at the vegetables around my fish, but didn't even nudge it with my chopsticks.

"So you're a second year?" Kyoya's mom asked. Her voice was much softer than her husbands, but I could still tell where she could be a hard person to deal with if you got on her bad side.

"I was supposed to be a first year like my sister, but they moved me into Kyoya's class."

"And why is that?" The brother sitting on the other side of Kyoya, Yuuichi, asked. I opened my mouth to respond, however, Kyoya beat me to it.

"First year classes were too easy for her." He said. He was eating his fish and he wasn't face planting into it. I hadn't even noticed he had started eating, hadn't had time to worry about him.

His brother raised an eyebrow. "Too easy?"

"I was homeschooled and studying at a collegiate level before going to Ouran." I tried to calm my racing heart, but it wasn't working. I mean, first of all, Kyoya's family genuinely seemed to be trying to get to know me, and something about that felt... Off. And, this damned fish in front me!

"At a collegiate level, huh?" The brother in front of me, Akito, said. "Then why aren't you the top of the class? I know for a fact that Kyoya is number one in his class."

I pursed my lips as I leaned back a bit in my chair. It creaked a bit as I poke around the fish with my chopsticks. I could feel Kyoya's dad's eyes on me, anticipating my response. Honestly, I could probably take the spot at the top of the class if I wanted to, but I figured it was more important to Kyoya than it was to me.

"Things have been getting in the way of my studies." I said, "Kyoya-senpai was kind enough to allow me to study with him."

For some reason, his mom's face softened a bit when I said that. "Troubles at home?"

"Mother," Kyoya said as soon as the words left her mouth, "Please don't pry."

Technically, it was problems at home. If you considered Chishima my home. Or my problems with all of that.

"It's okay," I said, glancing over at Kyoya. He was probably trying to avoid questions about my past or about what my problems were, and I was thankful for that. "It's not like that. It's just been a little rough lately." I laughed softly.

"I imagine so." Yuuichi said. "I heard about the coma."

That stupid coma. It wasn't the worst thing that had happened to me (my parents dying was the worst) but it was still pretty high up there.

"That's right," I said, "I was at a hospital you own, wasn't I?"

And then I thought about the doctor who knew who I really was. Had he kept it a secret? And would he tell his boss, who would in turn tell his boss, and eventually the pattern would continue until the information reached Kyoya's dad?

I felt my fingers start to tremble as my stomach did a little flip in my stomach.

"You were."

That was probably how Kyoya was able to get in that night.

"I appreciate the care I was given." I said. Not like I spent the entire time I was awake hiding scissors under my pillow and jumping at every little sound.

"We try our best for our patients." He said. Behind him the sun began to disappear, and soon it would be too dark to continue eating without a light in the room on.

"Have you made any progress with Tropical Aqua Garden? When will it be available to your patients or customers?" I asked, remembering the alligator we saw. And then the fact that Honey and Haruhi had gotten lost. They had a few things to fix before they could put their customers there safely.

"We've added on to it and have finished a few of the construction projects." Akito said. He seemed to be watching me closely, his eyes narrowed, before he turned to his father and said, "I don't mean to be offensive to you or our guest, but we meet once a week to discuss business. Why is she here?"

Kyoya's dad looked at me, staring for the briefest of moments, before turning to his son. "I had hoped to get in good graces with Akahoshi-sama, but now I see it would be fruitless.."

Well shit.

That was what was off about the dinner. That was why Kyoya's dad was looking forward to getting to know me. He _knew._ I wanted to look at Kyoya, just to see if he knew that his dad knew or if he had told him, but I didn't dare take the glance.

" _Akahoshi?"_ The two sons and Fuyumi said, disbelieving, taking their eyes off of their father and putting them on me.

"You must have me mixed up with someone else," I said, "My name is Fujioka."

"I have to agree father," The brother across from me said, "She hardly seems like princess material."

"How do you know?" Kyoya asked, his eyes narrowing. "You just met her."

Kyoya's dad ignored both of them and pinned his gaze on me. "You shouldn't lie to me, Sachiko-sama."

Was that a _threat?_ If he was trying to get into good graces with me, he was failing, miserably. I was not about to make an agreement with someone who threatened me the first time we met.

"What makes you think I'm an Akahoshi?" I asked, but I suspected it was because of that file at the hospital. It was because he checked and saw the name Akahoshi beside my picture or whatever the hell they used.

"Firstly, your composure. You seem to have a sense of diplomacy." _Well… "_ Secondly, you haven't touched your food. Arisu Akahoshi was killed by this food. And lastly, I saw your folder at the hospital. We treated your mom several years back, and you're DNA structure was awfully similar to hers—in fact, it matched."

That was what I got for being paranoid and then getting hit by a car. Just my luck. But, my mom was at the hospital? That information was nothing new, but I wanted to know what had happened. Shouldn't a child know every health condition their parent has, just in case it was hereditary? I had a right to know.

"That's peculiar considering I have no relations to the Akahoshi family." I wanted him to believe I wasn't an Akahoshi, even though he had all the evidence that pointed to me being a princess. What would he do if he knew? This was different from Kyoya or the twins finding out. This person was powerful. If he wanted to, he could probably crush me, the small, useless princess under his thumb.

"Then," He said, "Would you mind eating your dinner?"

This fucking fish! I managed to keep my face neutral and I picked up the first piece of it with my chopsticks. The thought of eating it filled me with panic, even though everyone else had eaten theirs and were still alive and interrogating me.

"I'm allergic." I said, placing my chopsticks on my plate.

"No, you're not," Yuuichi said. "The fact that you're lying to us isn't making a very good impression."

I gave in. They knew, and there was nothing I could do to change that. I risked a glance over to Kyoya, and saw him quietly eating his food. I imagine he did that a lot, keeping to himself, not talking unless his father addressed him. That fact bothered me, if only because Kyoya was smart, really, really smart and intelligent, and he could probably benefit the company if he just voiced his opinions.

"You aren't making such a good impression either," I said, letting a bit of the anger I felt seep into my voice, paired with an icy fear. They invited me to stay for dinner, and then they threaten me and pressure me to reveal myself. They attempted to feed me the food that killed my mother, just to see if I would eat it.

"Well, I'm not really concerned with that now." He said, and he continued eating his food. He didn't regard me any differently. In fact, he seemed indifferent.

"Why were you ever concerned with it?" I asked.

"You could have been beneficial in a marriage to Kyoya," I nearly choked on my own spit when he said that, "But now, I see that you don't have the drive to be a good queen—or princess for that matter."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, trying to control myself, but I was so angry at him. _So angry._

"Well, you should have noticed that an alliance with the Ootori family would be beneficial to bring better healthcare to your kingdom." He said, "And, you should be proud about being a princess and heir to the throne in Chishima. You should let every one know, but you don't. You hide, scared. Scared of the responsibility, the threats that come with it. You even leave your friends in danger while you sit and do nothing. You aren't a princess."

I clenched and unclenched my fists repeatedly under the table.

"You're a coward."

"Father—" Kyoya started, but I stood, slamming my hands down on the tables my chair scraped across the floor. My breathing was speeding up, but not because of panic.

I was _livid._

"You bastardly old man," I growled, "You don't know the situation, so keep your damn nose out of it. Just because you have a big company and some influence, does not give you the right to think you know everything. If you think you can judge me because of the choices I made… Well, You can go to hell if you think that."

If looks could kill, I would have been dead.

"Don't speak to me like that." He snapped, "Is this how you address those above you in life?"

My lip curled. "You're worth nothing more than the dirt on my shoes."

Everyone was silent. Kyoya was looking between me and his father, genuine fear on his face. His brothers seemed to be shock at my statement, but I didn't care. Fuyumi was staring at her hands, which were placed in her lap.

"Get out of my house."

Oh, he was pissed. He was so mad at me but I didn't care. He was the one who invited me here and then decided to shove me into a corner and poke me with a stick, repeatedly. Not to mention, the fact that he knew my mom died by eating the fish he dared to serve me; it wasn't just rude or offensive, it was inexcusable, unforgivable.

I glanced at Kyoya one last time, only to see him staring down at his plate, scared to face his father. Then again, why would he defend me against his family? Now that his father had said it, Kyoya would probably realize that everything he said was true, and then he would hate me.

With my heart getting heavier by the second, I turned on my heel and left the room.

§

Kyoya was beginning to regret inviting Sachiko to his house.

He could see how tense his father was as the doors closed behind her. Kyoya dreaded to think about what he would do in retaliation of what Sachiko said. She was pissed; Kyoya could see that much. He would be too if someone just starting throwing insults out like they were five yen coins on New Year's Day.

"Kyoya," His father said. Kyoya tried to calm himself down, but he was angry at him—and at Sachiko for acting so irrationally. "I don't want you around that girl."

 _What?_

"I don't want the trouble she brings to interfere with your life. I heard today that your grades are dropping, and I suspect it's because of her." His father lifted his gaze and Kyoya was startled to see the weariness there, almost as present as the scowl. "Avoid her. If I see you hanging around her, I will reveal her."

"What do you have against her?" Kyoya asked. His father never really insulted people like that, especially people he could benefit from.

"She came into our home and insulted us. Do I have to have any more of a reason?"

"Yes, you do. You never act like this." He needed to convince his father to revoke the statement about avoiding Sachiko. The thought of not talking to her, having to avoid her and possibly hurting her feelings…He absolutely hated it. She would have to leave the host club, and he would have to be the one to kick her out.

"She's the type of person that wants things, but doesn't want to do the work to get there. She needs someone to hold her hand, and you will not be that person. She'll only take you down with her." He said.

"She could be beneficial to us. Why do you push her away so easily?" Kyoya asked.

"Why do you welcome her so easily? Do you have feelings for the girl?" His father asked, and Kyoya swallowed before answering.

"I do. And she's none of the things you described." It felt weird admitting it out loud, but he had come to terms with it when they were studying, and he saw for the first time, truly, how intelligent she was. Of course he had seen glimpses of it before in the way she looked and handled things, but for some reason tonight it just seemed to click. To him, intelligence was more attractive than her being a princess.

His father sighed. "As I said before, if I see you talking to her, she will be revealed."

Kyoya stood, not hungry anymore as he said, "I'm finished with dinner."

He had to see if Sachiko had calmed down; he had to make sure she got home safely and—

He couldn't. He couldn't do that.

If he did, his father would tell everyone that Sachiko was a princess.

He grit his teeth as he made his way to his room.

When he passed Sachiko in the hallway, seeing her face still tight with anger, he ignored the way she tried to stop and talk. He ignored the way her hand drifted away from her side as if to grab his wrist as her lips slightly parted as if to say something. To apologize? To ask him for a ride home?

He wouldn't know.

He disregarded her as if she were nothing, as if she weren't there, and continued down the hallway. He pretended he didn't see the hurt on her face, that he didn't matter to her and that she didn't matter to him, because that would be exactly the way it always was. He couldn't get to know her better like he had wanted; he couldn't try to get close to her.

He went into his room and shut the door behind him, hoping that she wouldn't hate him by the time the school year was over.

Since he didn't want her to walk home by herself this late, and because he couldn't drive her home, he called Tamaki and asked him to do it. They didn't live very far from each other, and Tamaki seemed more than willing to do it so Kyoya didn't feel too bad about it.

It was the least he could do for Sachiko. From now on, he would have to do his best to help her from a distance. And that would mean getting allies, which meant telling his closest and most trusted friends about her so they could look out for her when he couldn't.

It hadn't quite settled in that he would never be able to talk to her the way he used to, and that all those precious moments between them would replay in his mind every single day.

It hadn't quite settled in…Because he didn't want to believe it.

§

I was walking down the street when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not even bothering to attempt to hide the annoyance, the anger, and the confusion from my voice.

"Do you need a ride?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm fine walking home, thanks." Cars zoomed past me as I clutched my bag to my chest, ready to take off running at any moment. Of course, this time I would look where I was going rather than just running off blindly. I was half-tempted to hang up the phone on Tamaki, just to be alone with my thoughts, but after everything he had done for me I couldn't bring myself to do it. Besides, what happened wasn't his fault.

"That's too bad," He said as a sleek black car turned the corner and came to a stop in front of me. My heart skipped a beat, but then the window was rolled down and there was Tamaki in the drivers seat. "Get in."

He hung up the phone and put it in the center console of the car. I leaned forward and looked into the car, seeing no one else in here, and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Blocking traffic."

I rolled my eyes and got in the car, careful not to shut my dress in the door. Tamaki's purple eyes were on the cars driving around us, some of them honking. I was half tempted to flip them off for him because of the mood I was in, but he just pulled into traffic and didn't pay any mind to them.

"Everything okay?" Tamaki asked, glancing over at me.

"Everything is fine." I said, watching the passing streetlights. There were people walking on the streets, a couple of them were couples, holding hands and walking down the street, smiling and laughing. I crinkled my nose and looked away from the window and at Tamaki.

"Have you ever…" I started, but trailed off unsure of how to word what I was about to say. We stopped at a red light, which was on a street that would eventually lead to my house if Tamaki took the right turns. I wondered how he knew where I lived, but the thought was brief.

"Have I ever what?" Tamaki asked. I could hear the excitement in his voice, mainly because he was going to my apartment and he had probably wanted to see it since it was a commoner's dwelling.

"Have you ever wanted to do something so badly, so so so badly, but you were absolutely terrified?" I asked. The excitement didn't die from his eyes, but he took on a more serious look as the light turned green.

"Every body goes through that at least once in their life," He said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "It's a lot easier when you have people to support you."

Tamaki didn't know what I was talking about; he couldn't have. But what he said made a lot of sense.

Everything does get easier when you have people who support you.

So that was what I was going to do. Gain supporters. And show Mr. Ootori just who the hell he pissed off.

"Hmm, that makes sense." I said, playing with the zippers on my bag. I waited for him to ask _What's wrong?_ but he never did. It made me feel better that he didn't pry and try to figure out what was wrong, simply because I couldn't tell him.

"What happened at Kyoya's house isn't any of my business," Tamaki said, making a right turn. "But I think that whatever happens, you shouldn't be too mad at him."

I didn't really know why Kyoya had ignored me in the hallway. I assume it was because I had made him mad, upset him by calling his dad a bastardly old man.

"He's under a lot of pressure from his dad," Tamaki continued, "And isn't really used to having so many close friends. He's never had to choose between his obligations as the third Ootori son and his loyalty to his friends."

Tamaki knew a little about what had happened, or he wouldn't be able to give such advice. I knew he would side with Kyoya in whatever situation happened—not that anything would happened. I hoped nothing would happen.

Especially considering I had just figured out that I liked Kyoya.

I was tired as I looked up and at the streets. As we left Tamaki and Kyoya's neighborhood, there were less and less cars until eventually there was only the occasional person driving by. My mind felt like a muddled mess, and I really wanted to talk to Haruhi. She always managed to talk some sense into me.

"How's Kohana?" I asked after the silence stretched on for too long. I missed the puppy dearly, but Tamaki would have her until next Monday and I wouldn't take away from his time. That would be rude.

"She's adjusting really well, although she needs to be trained." He said, "I wanted to ask you at school today if it would be okay if I hired someone to train her."

"I'm fine with that." I said. It would be a good idea to train her so I could safely have her in the apartment without having her pee everywhere. "I trust you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do." He said as we turned onto the street the apartment complex was on. Tamaki's eyes were alight as he came to a stop in front of them. "So many rooms!"

I let out a light laugh as I unbuckled. "We only rent one of them."

"What?" Tamaki said, "Can I come inside?"

I looked up at the apartment complex and thought about Haruhi who was probably peacefully studying inside. If I invited Tamaki in, neither of us would get very much work done tonight, and if we wanted to, we would have to sacrifice our sleep.

"Not tonight. Maybe over summer break." I got out of the car and shut the door. The headlights were illuminating part of the street, gnats visible in the light.

Tamaki looked disappointed, but like he understood as I leaned on the window "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I said, trying to smile. I still had anger simmering beneath the surface but it was slowly dissipating as what happened stretched further away, leaving something hollow where it used to be. "Goodnight, Tamaki."

"Goodnight." He said and I took a couple of steps away from the car so he could safely pull away without running over my toes. "Don't think too much, okay?"

Then he pulled away, loose gravel crunching under the tires. I turned and walked up the steps, looking forward to just going inside and eating dinner, or sleeping, or screaming. Any of those options were acceptable.

I had gotten on the bad side of Kyoya's dad, and quite possibly the entire family. I was just going to assume that the Ootori family hated me and was going to come after me sooner or later to make my life a living hell. Blowing up like that wasn't very smart; they could expose me or put me down so easily, or they could have helped me.

It wasn't that I didn't recognize what they could do for me. It was just the fact that Kyoya's dad seemed… I didn't know what I felt; I just knew that I didn't trust him or like him.

I opened my apartment door with a sigh. How would this affect the dynamics of the club? I knew Tamaki thought of all of us as a member of his family, and I didn't want to change his mindset of that. I kind of thought of the host club as my family, simply because I spent so much time with them and cared for each of them so much.

"Haruhi, I'm home!" I said. When I walked into the kitchen dad was cooking dinner, wearing his pajamas and humming a soft melody. "Oh, I didn't know you'd be back."

I was still kind of on bad terms with my dad. I hadn't really seen him since Friday before the twins' house due to differing schedules and all of that stuff, so we hadn't talked about what happened. I could tell he wanted to, but I really didn't want to. I knew he thought I was too careless, and I thought I wasn't taking enough risks to do what I needed to.

"How was Kyoya's house?" My dad asked, putting the chopsticks down on the counter.

"Great." I lied. He didn't need to know what happened. "I need to do my homework."

He raised an eyebrow. I never really made excuses, especially not one about school. "I thought you did that at Kyoya's house. And did you eat dinner?"

"We didn't get around to finishing the homework. And no, I didn't eat dinner because it was seafood and you know how I feel about that." It felt kind of awkward talking to my dad. We really needed to talk about Chishima, Akame, and all of that fun stuff, but I really, really didn't want to. It scared me.

 _You're a coward._

"Am I doing the right thing?" I said quietly. This was the one question that had been rattling around in my brain since I woke up from the coma. Was coming to Ouran a good idea? Was training with Honey and Mori smart? Should I have just stayed home and waited for Akame like an obedient princess?

Dad put leaned against the counter as he sighed. "I don't know."

If my dad didn't know, then how was I supposed to? I didn't want to mess anything up, but I could already feel it happening. I felt like things were starting to go downhill, especially after what happened tonight. I just had to look forward to meeting my dad.

Oh, right. I should probably tell my dad that I was meeting my dad this weekend.

I took one look at my dad's face, his happy, cheery, face that seemed somewhat tired, and decided against it. I didn't think he would allow it because of the dangers surrounding it, and I didn't want him to feel insecure. He probably thought that if I met my biological dad, I would leave and go with him rather than staying with the person who as been there for me for the past five and a half years. I wasn't going to do that; I just wanted to see my dad and talk to him. See if he knew anything that I didn't.

And it would be nice, amazing, to see him after thinking he was dead. The thought of it filled my stomach with butterflies, my heart with hope, but there was a sense of dread mixed in. There was always the chance—no it was certain that he wasn't going to be the same person he was when I left him.

That was right; because _I_ left _him._

"You okay?" Dad asked, bringing me back to reality and out of my mind and probably saving me from hours, maybe even days of thinking about that.

"Yea, I'm fine. Exams are coming up and I want to do well." Not exactly a lie, but not really the truth either. Dad's face brightened.

"You're stressing about exams?" He seemed shocked, but too happy about it. I guess that was what he wanted—for me to have normal stresses like exams and boy problems. Hell, that was probably why he let me go to Kyoya's house so easily.

"A little bit." I said, taking a step back away from the kitchen and towards Haruhi and I's room. "I'm going to go study now."

Dad nodded, a bit too enthusiastic for my liking, and said, "Dinner will be in here when you get hungry."

I turned and walked towards the room, clutching the straps on my bag. I refused to tell my dad anything more than what Akame fed him. I didn't want to make him worry more than he already was. Then he'd get grey hair or his face would wrinkle from all the stress.

When I opened the door to Haruhi and I's room, she was still looking over her books. She glanced up as I walked in.

"Have fun?" She asked, but I could tell she was more concentrated on her school. I didn't want to worry her either. There was another month until the summer break and her leaving, so I had to just hold out until then. Just hide the truth, prevent them from worrying. I had gotten sick of dumping my problems on other people. Was that cowardly? Probably.

"We studied. How can we have fun while studying?" I asked, sitting down next to her. I then proceeded to lay down, my eyes starting to feel heavy. The night before, I had been up late because I was nervous and couldn't sleep. Turns out, I had a very good reason to be nervous.

I let out a sigh and got comfortable, figuring a nap at seven in the evening wouldn't hurt anything. In fact, it would probably help me stay up to finish my homework later. Because who did homework at a time that was logical and made sense? Not me. Haruhi did, and Akemi, but not me. I waited until the very last minute.

For the hundredth time, I began going over every single thing that happened at Kyoya's house. I was pretty satisfied with what I had learned about him, but I still wanted to know more. The thing was, I knew I had screwed up. Big time. I shouldn't have spoken to his father like that. If anything showed my immaturity, it was that moment.

Getting angry at someone just because they knew how I really was wasn't something someone logical and clever would do.

Someone with motivation, a drive; they would change themselves and change that person's opinion. But fear kept its lock on me, and I felt like if I took one step forward, everyone around me that I had come to care for would be hurt. That they would hate me for putting them in danger. Maybe I should have told them and let them choose whether or not they wanted to be my friend.

But I was too scared to even do that, simply because I didn't want them to leave me. I didn't want to become the lonely person I once was, someone who was always engrossed in books to forget the fact that she had no one. It wasn't just that, either. I didn't want my friends to push me away once I told them who I really was.

I didn't want them to be scared of me, or hate me, or dislike me, simply because I finally took the mask I had been wearing off.

I curled into a ball on the cold floor, listening to Haruhi turn the pages on her textbook, and wished that someone would tell me what to do so I could get out of this mess. So I could prove to Kyoya's dad that I wasn't a coward, and so I could stop relying on the people around me so much. So I could become someone my parents would be proud of, and someone my friends would be glad to call their friend.

I wanted to change, so badly, to do something different from the monotonous daily routine, but I couldn't.

All because I was a coward.

* * *

 **I feel like this story is about to change. Not drastically, I just feel like we're reaching the, um, part where it speeds up a lot. Hopefully. Which is bad because it should have sped up forty-thousand words ago, so I apologize for the slow pace the story took on.**

 **And sorry abut the late update, I've been kind of busy with some rehab things for my leg. Like the pool and stuff. And I jammed my left wrist because I'm stupid**

 **{review responses}**

 **Syd ~ I'm glad you love the story! It always surprises me when people say that about something I wrote, haha. And... I guess we'll find out what side Kei is on in the next couple chapters :)**

 **JustAnotherKawaiiOtaku ~ Here it is! Hope you liked it.**

 **{end of review responses}**

 **Sooo, Sachiko is finally realizing that, Hey, just training like she was isn't enough. And now that something has shaken her relationship with Kyoya... Looks like the princess is going to have to become more independent.**

 **Just realized I never wrote any chapters about her training with Honey and Mori. Oops.**

 **I have to go do something else now, bye!**

 **P.S. Welcome to all the new readers that have joined over the past few chapters.**

 **ALSO BEFORE I FORGET, I ASKED FOR THE OHSHC MANGA FOR MY BIRTHDAY ON OCTOBER 15 HERES TO HOPING I GET IT**


	23. Chapter 23

**Short chapter compared to other ones, but I think it's okay.**

* * *

Kyoya decided, as he watched Sachiko smile and laugh with the twins, that he wasn't going to kick her out of the host club.

He knew her past, knew that this place was something she clung to to keep her sane, and he couldn't bring himself to tear her away from that. It would hurt her more than anything he could ever say. And if his father didn't like the fact that she was still in the club…. Well he could get over it.

Kyoya hadn't forgotten the words Sachiko had said, but he also hadn't forgotten how his dad had acted either. His father never acted like that, so unreasonably offensive to someone. She was _fifteen,_ she couldn't be expected to undertake the task of running a kingdom so soon. But she also had to gain some sense about what she was doing. But still, what his father had done...

Kyoya had done a little bit of research on his father. On his past. And what Kyoya found had shocked him; his first instinct was to tell Sachiko since it was about her mother after all, but once again, he couldn't. The information would probably overjoy Sachiko and make her happy—something Kyoya wanted her to be—but there was no way he could tell her. And he couldn't tell Tamaki to tell her because he still didn't know she was a princess. Kyoya hadn't told him yet simply because it wasn't his secret to tell.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kyoya blinked, suddenly taken from his thoughts, and found Sachiko standing there staring at him with those wide blue eyes. He was actually wondering when she would approach him, considering this was his second day avoiding her. "I just wanted to apologize for what I did, and that I recognize the childless of it. Can we just… Go back to talking, please?"

She obviously thought it was as simple as that. Kyoya wished it was.

Instead, he uttered the first words he had said to her since that night: "Don't talk to me, don't approach me. If you need anything Tamaki can help; just leave me alone."

He gave her a hint in that sentence. _If you need anything, Tamaki can help._ But, he still hated the way her face fell.

She pressed her lips together and said in little more than a whisper, "Okay."

He didn't want her to simply say okay. He had to remind himself that he gave her no choice but to do that, but still… He wanted her to fight against it when he couldn't.

He looked down at his notebook and the numbers he had written there: sales of the doujinshi and pictures and the amount of money they had made off of them written down in a neat-ish scrawl. Seconds later Sachiko walked away, a slow shuffle as if she were waiting for him to say something—to stop her and tell her that he understood why she did what he did, and that he was glad she recognized her mistake.

He didn't stop her.

He simply let her walk away.

§

I regretted what happened on Tuesday.

If I had known it would have caused Kyoya to ignore me or treat me like I was nothing, I wouldn't have said it. I would have kept my stupid, childish mouth shut.

I hated it. I hated that he just stared at that stupid notebook and didn't even look up. For some reason, I felt strained, a pull, just _something—_ and it hurt. I hadn't felt something like this, not even when Kei left. When Kei left, I knew he had no choice. Kyoya…

He was choosing it. He saw what I had done, and he decided to discard me from his life.

I felt small. So small.

Was it because of what I said to his dad? Was it because of what his dad said to me? Did Kyoya finally realize that I was actually what his dad called me—a coward?

I didn't know.

"Sachi-chan~!" Honey sang as he grabbed my arm. I couldn't bring myself to smile at him. "Do you want to join the rest of the people in my class?"

I had been working one-on-one with Honey and Mori, working on my form and technique, both of which sucked, but were gradually improving. The thought of joining a class made me nervous. I knew the odds of there being women in there was slim, and I wasn't going to lie to myself; I felt self conscious about being the only girl there.

However, tomorrow I didn't have time. I was meeting with Kei to discuss what we were going to do that weekend. And tonight… well… no.

"I'd love to," I said, trying to at least put some enthusiasm into my voice, "But next week. The rest of this week isn't good for me."

Honey nodded. "It's because you're meeting your dad, right?"

I had a little heart attack, but then I remembered the story that I had concocted all those months ago. "Yea, I am."

His eyes seemed to sparkle. "Do you need us to go with you?"

I knew who he was referring to, and I knew Kyoya would disagree with him. The entire host club would be put in danger if they followed me to meet my dad. I couldn't do that to them. I refused to. I would face this alone.

With Kei.

"No, I'll be fine." I said, smiling a smile that felt too tight. "Kei will be going with me."

Honey's face fell a bit, but I pretended like I didn't see it. He shouldn't feel disappointed because he I didn't want him to go. Even with the lie I had told about my dad being in league and hunted by bad men, he should have known that it would be a bad idea to tag along.

"Have fun, Sachi-chan!" And then he hopped away towards his cousin, flowers dancing around his head as he greeted customers along the way.

I almost stepped toward him, following, but I stopped myself. I just didn't want to be alone. Despite how much effort it was to interact with someone, despite how much it had begin to drain me, I didn't want to let that cold emptiness creep in. The type of coldness you felt when someone left.

It was already kind of there, like a shadow.

I sighed, trudging back to my table. I wanted to talk to the twins, but I had spent a majority of the time at the club talking to them already. They needed to spend time with their customers. Kei had already left, Tamaki was doing his job, even Haruhi was doing his job. But for some reason, I didn't have any customers. It was odd, considering how in the past few weeks the amount of customers I had been getting nearly tripled.

I sat down. There was a single, solitary rose on the table, its petals a deep red. I stared at it for a moment, my cheek propped on my fist and my elbow propped on the table. My eyes slid over to the chair next to me, seeing my bag sitting there. If everyday was going to start being like this, like it was in the beginning, then I would have to start bringing books.

I started to tap my fingers on the table with my other hand, bored. I could look around at whatever everyone else was doing, but it seemed to me like they did the same thing everyday. There was no point in watching them if they weren't going to do something interesting.

When I looked up, I saw the piano, its black surface smooth and glossy and beautiful. I had taken a few lessons when I was little, but I hadn't touched one in years. It wasn't like it was something I loved to do, but it was fun and sounded amazing. My fingers never itched to play it, although in that moment, I was bored enough to be stupid enough to try it.

I puffed my cheeks out as I stared at it. There would be no benefit in me continuing to play the piano, would there?

I barely remember anything about it. And yet, I still straightened myself out and placed my hands on the table in front of me, as if I were actually sitting in front of the piano. I pretended to play a piece of something I vaguely remembered, my fingers dancing slowly along the table with quiet tapping sounds. I quietly hummed what I was seeing, but I knew that once I got on that piano it would sound like complete crap.

After a few moments, my hands stilled and I let out a sigh. There was no way I was going up there to play this. I was bored, but…

Yea, not a chance in hell I would play it.

I used to perform for my people all the time, during those few months before my parents' deaths. I was never very good, but I was improving. I just never really loved it. Not enough to continue playing it after my parents stopped requiring it, or rather, after they died. Maybe I should have kept playing, if only because it was something they wanted me to do.

I put my head on the table and let out a shaky breath.

This feeling, the feeling that was creeping in, was too familiar but foreign at the same time. I hated it.

I fidgeted with my fingers, unsure of what I should have been doing. I supposed I could have helped out the other hosts, but they seemed to be doing just fine on their own. They had the beverages and their snacks. I nearly sighed again, disliking the way boredom was making a home in my body,

I was so bored, in fact, that I grabbed my bag and pulled my homework out, along with a few pencils, and began my work early.

But I couldn't concentrate. The words were just a bunch of letters as my mind kept going in different directions; or at least all directions except math.

Chishima, dad, Kei, Kyoya, coward, coward, _coward._

 _What should I do?_

§

I tapped my pencil on my desk. The tests were at end of July—a little under a month away—on the last few days before summer break. We were given a few moments of quiet time to study, but I didn't feel like studying. How could I study when tomorrow, I would be meeting my dad?

My stomach did a little flip when I thought about it and a nervous smile played at my lips.

I knew I had said that I would focus on my studies, with the fact that the whole being a queen thing might fail, but I couldn't concentrate. I hadn't been able to since Tuesday, when Kei told me about my father and when Kyoya's dad did what he did.

The bell rang and I quickly got my things together. Kei would be waiting at the host club to discuss what we were going to do and I was hoping he would tell me what he was doing in Japan. If he was looking for me, then why? Why would he look for me? No matter how much I wanted to believe that it was because he was my friend and he wanted to see me, there was only so much hell a friend would go through for someone else.

I shoved a paper into my bag and then hurried away from around my desk, basically sprinting out of the room. The teacher scolded me, but I didn't pay any mind to him as I opened the door and rushed down the halls. I was excited, exuberant, as I ran. My dress fluttered around my legs as I used my free hand to hold it up so I didn't trip over it.

I ran up some stairs, barely containing a grin as I pushed past people. I was glad to finally feel something other than emptiness, the butterflies in my stomach filling it. I was mere moments away from having a solid plan, something feasible that I could actually do.

And it started with finding the king.

I opened the door to Music Room #3, unsurprised to see that I was the only one there, but it didn't diminish my mood at all. In fact, I began to hum as I walked to my normal table and placed my bag in a chair, and then sat down in the one next to it. It was slightly stuffy in the room, and I wished I had a hair tie or something to get my hair off of my neck, but I didn't, so I just left it the way it was.

I folded my hands in my lap and anxiously watched the door. Then I put them on the table, then I relaxed them by my side. Then I stood and started to walk around the room, pent up energy needing to be spent.

The door opened and my eyes darted in its direction, heart palpitating—

It was just the twins.

"Hey, Sachiko." Kaoru said, smiling when he saw me. I smiled back, easier this time, unlike the forced smiles I was giving yesterday.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"You're in a good mood." Hikaru said, walking towards me, his brother at his side. Their amber eyes looked somewhat relieved, which made me wonder what they were so relieved about.

"I am. I'm excited." I bounced on my toes. My dad. Tomorrow. A plan, a chance to prove I wasn't a coward. That—

That I could what? Hide behind my dad?

I shook my head ever so slightly, dismissing the thoughts. What I was doing _was_ brave. I was following someone I barely know to meet someone I thought to be dead.

Or maybe I was just doing something incredibly stupid.

"For tomorrow?" They asked and I nodded as the door opened once again, this time revealing Honey, Mori, and Haruhi walking in. I smiled and waved at them. "You should be careful," Kaoru said, putting a hand on my arm. I ignored how casual he was with the touch, how he had zero hesitation, and just blamed it on the fact that he was a host. Not because I assumed he liked me.

"I will. I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass if I tried, so I think I'm good." I waved a hand. His eyebrows drew together and he glanced at his brother.

"I'm me, someone who has never been trained," He said, "You might be going somewhere where people are trained to kill princesses that wander."

Through the haze of excitement, I felt a twinge of annoyance. Was he trying to stop me from going? Was he trying to scare me?

"I'm still going." I said, my tone hard.

"But, I don't trust Kei." Kaoru said. I narrowed my eyes. "Let me come with you, let _us_ come with you."

"I'm going to meet my father, the king—"

"So we aren't good enough?" Hikaru interrupted me and I rolled my eyes.

"That's not it. I was just trying to say that Kei has—had—a title in the court. My dad will recognize him. Probably before he'll recognize me. I don't want to bring any strangers that might scare my father away."

They looked offended but desperate at the same time. "I just want to make sure you're safe." Kaoru said.

I glanced over at the door at the sound of it opening. Tamaki walked in, and behind him was Kyoya. I ignored the way my stomach dropped and the shadow creeped back in, the way I wished for him to just glance over at me, and turned back towards the twins.

"I'll be fine." I said. Kaoru opened his mouth to protest, but his brother didn't let him speak.

"We should just let her go. She has valid points. Why should we intrude on their happy family reunion?" Hikaru's words sounded kind enough, but I didn't miss the spite in his voice. What the hell did I ever do to him?

Kaoru opened his mouth once again, ready to say that he should come with me and blah, blah, blah, when Tamaki spoke.

"Are we ready for today?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yup!" I said, walking back to my chair and sitting down. "Let's go."

Tamaki grinned at my eagerness and then officially opened the doors for the host club. Girls filed in, along with a few sparse boys, but my eyes were scanning for one person. A single person who would help me alter the course of my life. Taking it away from the depressed direction it was going, and go somewhere with hope.

And there he was.

Kei strode in, hands in his pockets, but the lack of a lazy smile made my smile falter. Normally he seemed the least bit happy to come here, but right now, he looked pale. I clamped down on the worry as he found me and made his way towards me. He stopped in front of me, black hair swept across his forehead and he offered a tight smile. He didn't sit down like he used to, rather he extended a hand.

"Let's go somewhere more private."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" I trailed off. "Want to go get food?"

"Sure." He said and I grabbed my bag then put my hand in his, ignoring the clench in my stomach. We were just going to talk about my dad; of course we needed to go somewhere more private.

"Tamaki!" I shouted over my shoulder as Kei lead me towards the door. "I'm leaving and will be absent for today!"

I didn't know if he had heard me, however, because I was dragged out by Kei, my friend and someone who liked to return lost things. Like Kohana, and helping me meet my dad.

"Where are we going?" I asked, paying attention to the feel of his hand in his. It wasn't like _that;_ it was me trying to figure out where he had been. If he had been studying, and only studying, then his hands should have been soft in my own. But they weren't. They were rough and calloused, making me think he had been doing something other than studying.

Maybe he had been training to help us regain the kingdom.

"My house." He said. I nearly tripped over my feet as we rounded a corner.

"Y-your house?" I stuttered out. This wasn't the plan. I had wanted to meet somewhere in public, or semi-public, so he couldn't try anything. I felt bad treating him like that, but I couldn't help it. I trusted him, but not fully. I knew that would be stupid.

He looked over his shoulder at me, smirking. "Is that a problem, princess?"

I scoffed. "Of course not."

I trained with Honey and Mori for hours three days a week. I would be fine. I would be fine. I would be _fine._

"Good." His hand tightened around mine.

"Are you going to cook me something?" I teased, but regretted it nearly immediately after. It felt too much like it was going to be a date, which this wasn't. Did Kei know that? I shook my head. Of course he did. I hadn't given him any other reason to believe otherwise, had I?

"Not unless you have a death wish."

I faked a gasp. "You can't cook?" I said. "With all these rumors I would have thought you could do anything."

"Anyone can do anything," He said, "It just takes a special person to be good at anything."

We stepped outside into the sun. I squinted as I said, "Are you saying you aren't special?"

He considered this for a moment, mulling over it in his mind. I watched as his face went into his 'thinking' mode: lips slightly pressed together, eyebrows raised and drawn together, icy blue eyes lifted towards the sky. Then his face morphed into another one of his bastardly smirks as he looked back at me.

"Oh, I'm very special."

I wanted to say, _Woah, you're fifteen. Calm your shit._ But I didn't. Instead I said, "Am I?"

Was I flirting? Or was this playful, friendly, banter?

Kei ran his tongue across his teeth as we left the school grounds. "Not as much as me."

I let out a laugh. "You're right. I'm not special. I'm freaking amazing."

But I didn't feel what I said. And yet, I simply let myself exude fake confidence. Kei didn't notice, anyway.

He laughed. "I guess you are. For a mere commoner in Japan."

Mood deflated. I would never feel bad about being a commoner, but the way he said it made me feel like I should. Like commoners were beneath him.

"Isn't that what you are?" I asked, "A commoner in Japan?"

"In a way… Yea." He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. Which reminded me that my hand was still in his, and caused me to try and pull it out, but he wouldn't release me. This , combined with the fact that he had said _in a way_ , rather than a simple _yea_ , put me on edge.

"Hmm~" I said, drawing the sound out. "I suppose someone like you would have to try pretty hard to be normal."

He glanced over his shoulder and smiled, but it looked tight—forced. My stomach clenched again. The excitement from earlier was beginning to dissipate, slowly but surely. We quieted as we left the fancy looking neighborhood that surrounded Ouran, and I observed my surroundings as they seemed somewhat familiar….

Oh, yea. I was back at the place I had gone with Tamaki. The pet shop was right over there, and over there was where Kei worked. He lived about fifteen minutes from school. Interesting.

Or at least I hoped he lived nearby. I knew there would be a set of apartments if we went around the next corner.

But we didn't go that way.

Instead we went into a bad part of the neighborhood that had me walking closer to Kei. I looked at the graffiti and the broken beer bottles on the streets with a wary face.

"Where are we going?" I asked, feeling a chill creep up my spine as we went between two buildings and became incased in shadow. A rat scurried across the pavement and I ground my teeth together to fight back a girlish squeal.

Kei was silent. "I swear to god," I said, "if you don't tell me, I'll kick your ass and leave you lying on the ground bloody."

That was harsh, but the wave of regret didn't come. Kei was my—

No, in that moment, I didn't trust him. Not with the circumstances.

He let out a breathy laugh. "Calm down. You're not going to get hurt, princess. We're going to my apartment. It was the only one I could afford, you know, coming from Asia and all."

I felt kinda bad after he said that. Suspecting him and all, but I had a logical reason so I shook it off. And I still didn't trust him, and I was still getting very, very nervous. Especially when we started walking up some stairs that were attached to the side of a building, that would hopefully lead us to his apartment. I had only seen one person since we turned down the alley and I didn't appreciate the leer he had given me.

"What did you do in Asia?" I asked, still wanting to know more about Kei despite the circumstances.

He shrugged. "Studied, mainly."

Mainly, meaning he did other things.

We stopped in front of a door, a wooden one that looked old and beaten up, and Kei pulled a key out of his pocket. His grip tightened on my hand, nearing the point of pain and past the point of discomfort as he unlocked the door with a soft _click_ that echoed throughout the alley.

He put the silver key in his pocket and then put his hand on the round door knob and opened it ever so slightly. I tried to peer in, but I was behind him and unable to see. He tensed, then took a step back and shut the door. My heart stuttered as he turned towards me with a wince on his face.

"Don't freak."

"Don't freak about wha—"

I didn't have time to finish as he took a deep breath and opened the door all the way rather than the tiny crack he had done before. A cool draft drifted out as my eyes scanned the dark room (the windows were blocked with curtains) catching on a dark figure perched on the arm of his couch.

Kei reached over, feeling along the wall for a light switch. When he found it and the lights sputtered on, my knees felt weak. Hands shaky, head light.

Sitting on the couch, a blade in one hand, phone in the other, was Akame.

I hid behind Kei before she could look up and forcefully pulled my hand out of his. Kei didn't look over his shoulder at me either; his attention was pinned on the person sitting on his couch. My mind was racing, my heart pounding against my chest.

If she saw me, would she take me to Chishima?

If I spoke to her, would I be able to do it without crying?

If I revealed myself... would she like who I had become?

I put my hands on Kei's back and balled his blue blazer in my fists as I rested my forehead in between them. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Kei, I see you're finally home." She drawled, and I nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. The one that haunted my dreams for five, almost six years. "And with a girl no less. You should know better."

The dress was probably what gave me away, but she hadn't seen my face yet so she didn't need to know I was here. Did I want to talk to her? I was scared I would leave and never come back. I was scared that I would leave everything unresolved with Kyoya. But I desperately wanted to talk to her, to ask how everything was going and if there was anything I could do.

"Sorry." Kei mumbled, dipping his head every so slightly. I was grateful he didn't bow.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Akame said. I heard the sound of her boots on the wooden floor as she stood. "Why bring her here? Do you think that this place would _impress_ her?" She sighed. "That doesn't matter. The girl needs to go so we can discuss Daelun."

That was my father's name.

"I'm staying." I said, fighting to keep my voice strong. It still wavered anyway. Akame paused.

I moved out from behind Kei.

"Whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me too." I took a deep breath as Akame's eyes widened, and then the knife slipped out of her hand and clattered to the floor. I almost winced at the sound that cut through the air.

And then I was scared as she took a step forward, and then another and—Oh god. She was going to take me away right then. She was going to grab me by my arm and haul me out of here, not even giving me a chance to say goodbye to anyone or to fix things with Kyoya and—

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

I stood there for a moment, somewhat shell shocked. I was taller than her, only by a little but, but before I had been a good ten or so centimeters shorter. It surprised me how much I had grown and how small she now seemed. When she spoke my lips slightly parted in what I knew was surprise.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was shaky. She was on the verge of tears.

 _I'm sorry._

For what? Leaving me alone for five years? For not letting me help my kingdom? For not saving my parents? What was she sorry for? She had so many things to be sorry about.

"I heard about you getting hurt, and then the coma, so I sent Kei to help—" _wait, what? "_ —but you still get harmed."

She pulled away and held me at arms length, hands at my shoulders as her brown eyes scanned my face. A stray strand of long, brown hair was in her face. It was eerie how similar she looked to Haruhi.

I opened my mouth to say its okay, that she should have been focusing on more important things anyway, but that wasn't what came out.

"Is that all you're sorry for?"

She seemed taken back, but she just wiped at her teary eyes. "The only thing I regret is not ensuring your safety. I regret allowing you to go to that damned school." She let out a laugh. "Look what's happened to you."

"Look what's happened to me?" I said, my voice shaking as my eyes stung. "I'm happy. I have friends. You regret allowing me to enjoy that?"

"No, no. Of course not. But it has put you in danger. I've actually been wanting to talk to you. " Akame took her hands off of my shoulders and then turned around and picked up the knife she dropped.

"About what? Fleeing to America?" I was getting angry again.

When Akame turned back around, her lips were pursed.

"No, but that's not a bad idea." She said. I ground my teeth together.

"Then what is it?" I asked. Kei moved closer to me, his shoulder brushing mine. I didn't know if it was supposed to be a move to offer comfort, but it did nothing but annoy me.

Akame's eyes softened as she replied with a statement, a _command,_ that made my stomach drop to my feet.

"I want you to leave Ouran Academy."

* * *

 **DUH DUH DUHHHHHNNNNN**

 **Hey, so hi, I'm here. A day late. Sorry about that. I had my first practice back on Sunday, and I took a ground ball to the tip of my finger and jammed it, so I was unable to type.**

 **I was honestly a bit unsure of this chapter as I was writing it, and there was a scene where Sachiko actually did play the piano, but I deleted that because it seemed like it didn't fit.**

 **Thanks for all the follows and favorites by the way, I see you new people. Welcome.**

 **Sorry this chapter was somewhat shorter. I wrote the last 3/4 of it in one sitting.  
**

 **I was going to say something else but dinNER IS READY BYE**

 **PS, are any of you into kpop?**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is long as hell, oh my god.**

* * *

"No." I said, filling the word with as much conviction as possible. Akame just shook her head.

"You don't have a choice." She said, perching on the arm of the couch and crossing her arms over her chest. Did she know what she was asking me to do?

"What? Like five years ago?" I said, taking a step closer to her. The lights in the musty, hot room flickered as she flinched.

"That was—"

"Different?" I questioned. I was angry. She had told me to leave Ouran and now she was telling me I didn't have a choice. Everyone had a choice; some just made the easy ones.

"It was. Your parents had just died—"

"If I may butt in," Kei said, looking between the two of us as if either one of us might explode. Akame shut up and narrowed her eyes at Kei. He raised his hands in defense. "Sachiko, there was something I found at school that solidifies you needing to leave."

Anger rushed through me. Now he was telling me to leave my friends?

I opened my mouth, but he quickly continued. "Before you yell at me, let me explain—to both of you." His eyes darted between the two of us. "There's a group of about thirty or so people, majorly second and first years, that know of Sachiko."

Akame perked up. "What?"

"I investigated and discovered plans to assassinate her within the month."

My knees felt weak. Actually, my breathing left me and it was like my lungs just quit working. My stomach dropped to my feet.

"You aren't going back to that school. Not one more day." Akame said. I was still caught in a whirlwind of emotions but anger pushed through again, red hot against the cold ice that had settled into my stomach.

"But—"

"I don't care. I don't care about your friends; it's not my job to protect them. You are leaving."

Kyoya. Kaoru. Hikaru, Honey, Mori, Tamaki.

Haruhi, dad.

"Your job is to do as I say," I hissed, "And I say we kill the bastards after me and I stay in school."

"But they're kids, Sachiko." Kei said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't give a damn!" I raised my voice and jerked away, "The people they work for held a blade against my throat when I was _ten_."

An emotion crossed Akame and Kei's faces, one that made me nauseous. One that made me want to back away and leave. It was pity, something I hated people feeling, especially towards me. It was a useless emotion. Feeling bad for someone won't do anything about their situation and fixed absolutely nothing. I needed something to take their attention away from that and get that disgusting emotion off of their faces.

"Kei, you have about five seconds to explain to me what the hell you're doing back in Japan before I knock your teeth down your throat." I said, swallowing thickly.

"Sachiko!" Akame scolded. "A princess shouldn't speak like that." I glared at her.

"I honestly was studying in Asia," Kei said, showing hands into his pockets and looking down at the floor. "But I was also training. So I could come back and defend Chishima and you."

"A hell of a job you've done."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think you haven't been attacked since I came here?" Kei shook his head. "Akame contacted me sometime in February and told me I could come see you again."

He reached for my hand as his voice dropped to a whisper. "I thought you were dead. When she said that.. When she told me I would have the chance to see you… I had to take it. No matter what the circumstances were."

"Why are you speaking like there's something bad?"

He ran his thumb across my knuckles. "There isn't. I promise. I just want you to be safe."

I let out a shaky breath. I was not leaving Ouran—at least not permanently. I would leave until they fixed this little problem, and then I would come back.

"How many people know I'm an Akahoshi?" I asked, my mind running faster and faster. If many people knew, I could just tell everyone. I wouldn't have to hide. But in the process, I would also be putting my friends in danger. If I had supporters, however…

"More people than you would think," Kei said. "You're doing a great job with the whole disguise thing, but no one forgets a face like yours."

I almost snorted. "Alright, so here's the plan. We—"

"Sachiko."

I stopped talking and shot a look at Akame. Was she not even going to hear me out? Did she really just see me as the dumb princess that needed to be protected? As someone that couldn't handle herself?

"You don't make plans. You stay out of the way and let me do my job."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "And you have done an amazing job. I mean, Chishima is still being run by tyrants and I'm still in hiding, but _great_ job. Really." Wasn't talking to her like this giving her a bad opinion of me? I was just so angry, so frustrated, so depressed and useless. "Just hear me out, okay? I want to do something."

"You are, simply by being alive." Akame put a hand to her forehead. "We can't risk you because you're the last heir to the throne."

I bunched my skirt in a fist. Couldn't she see how desperate I was to do something?

"Akame," Kei said, "She's not a kid anymore. Don't treat her like one."

Akame looked warily at me. I wondered what she saw. Did she see the ten year old me, raising her voice at her mother because she didn't want to do something? Did she see me with blood running down the front of my dress? Or did she see me as I was? A fifteen year old student who just wanted to do her best—someone who was at the top of her class. Someone who was smart and could figure things out for her own.

"Fine," She sighed, "Go ahead."

"We reveal me." I said without hesitation as I walked forward and sat on the couch next to her. I sat my bag near my feet as Kei followed and sat on my left. "But, first, I need supporters. I need to find out who I can trust and I need to get them on my side."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Akame asked, looking down at me. She was testing me.

"Why, I be a hostess, of course. Casually mention the Akahoshi family during conversations and see their reactions." I straightened my back, doing my best to look confident and like I knew what I was doing. It was just a kernel of an idea, something that I hadn't really thought about before, and here I was mentioning it to the person I wanted to impress the most.

She considered it for a moment. Kei was tense beside me and I could see his hand moving for mine out of the corner of my eye, but I kept my hand in my lap, fingers knotted together. I felt like crying, puking, and panicking at the same time. Akame was sitting in front of me, contemplating something I did, a plan I made. Or, a half plan. _Akame,_ someone who was like a mom to me and just left me.

"It puts you in dangerous position." She said with a sigh.

"I can defend myself." I said and she just raised an eyebrow. If she was watching me, or if Kei was watching me, shouldn't she have noticed? I took lessons at least three times a week. How could she not if she had been so intent on stalking me?

And then she swung a fist.

I sucked in a breath, each muscle taut with the anticipation of being hit, but it stopped a hair's width away from my face.

"You—" I said, voice shaking every so slightly. She was going to _hit_ me. And all I did was sit there.

"You can't defend yourself. We aren't doing this." She lowered her hand and put it back in her lap.

"I wasn't—I didn't—"

"Do you think someone is going to warn you before they attack?"

"Of course not. But I wasn't expecting you, _my guard,_ to try and hit me either." I squeezed my hands together so tightly they turned red and white. If she was going to—

"What about Kyoya?" She asked, "What if his father gets in his mind—"

"Don't. You. Dare." I said, clenching my teeth. I could feel my jaw ticking as I rose to my full height, shoulders pulled back, my lip curled. "Kyoya would never hit me. He would never do that—no matter what his father says. He's _not_ a violent person."

What I wanted was for her to explain what the hell was going on. I wanted to know what she had been doing, how much longer it would be, if she had any plans. What I didn't want to expect was for her to come here demanding I do all of these things and I didn't expect her to insult my friends.

Akame smiled, but it was wicked. "Do you really believe everything the people at that school say?"

Kei put a hand on my forearm. I looked down at him, seeing such an apologetic look on his face but it was also telling me that I probably shouldn't say anything to get us in trouble. Like I did at Kyoya's house.

I took in a deep breath to try and calm myself.

It didn't work.

"Akame, what the hell are you doing? Why is Chishima still in the hands of those radicals? And do tell me, why do you think you can come here commanding me and insulting my friends like they're nothing?" Her smile didn't falter. "After everything you did, can't you respect me? Can't you stop belittling me for one second?"

"What did I ever do to you?"

Those simple words, those dreadfully simply words, caused a lump to form in my throat. She didn't even realize—she was so lost in her—

"You don't know?" I asked, my breathing becoming harsh. Kei's hand pulled only sleeve, but I shook him off as Akame shook her head. "You seriously don't know?"

Akame shook her head again.

Something warm dripped onto my cheek.

"You were like a mom to me. And you left me here when all I wanted to do was help. You _left me_ when I needed you the most _._ Like I was nothing to you. Like there was nothing I could do to save my people. Like I was some useless princess."

"Aren't you?" She said. "You were ten and so fragile. You would have held me back. I did it for the king and the queen."

"They were my _parents!"_ I nearly screamed the last word. "They were murdered and even when I was old enough to be helpful to you you left me here. And now that I see you again, it's by accident and you're still looking down on me."

"You're still the same person you were when I left." She said the words so quietly like she didn't want to say them, but had to. I heard them nonetheless, and I hated the way my eyes burned. The way she said it made it sound like such a bad thing, like being the person I was when I was ten was somehow worse than her leaving me behind.

"Screw you." I whispered, voice shaking. I was not the same person. I didn't feel like the same person. I felt smarter, braver, more confident.

But I did still feel lost and hopeless.

I turned on my heel and strode back towards the door, the straps of my bag clenched in my left hand as my lip started to wobble.

"If I see you at school Monday, Sachiko," Akame said, her voice menacing. "I will personally drag you out of there myself."

I opened the door and slammed it shut. I winced when I heard Kei raising his voice, yelling at Akame. I felt like I had been gutted. Like my world was just turned upside down. Before I knew it, I had my phone in my hand as I jogged down the steps.

My fingers hovered over Kyoya's name, every cell in my body wanting to call him and let him know what happened, but he wouldn't care. He didn't care. Not about me. I was just someone who yelled at his dad and degraded his family.

And now, I was going to let someone take care of my problems for me. People were hunting me, trying to kill me and corner me, and I was going to let Akame put herself and whatever minions she had in danger instead.

Thinking about it made me nauseous. Did every princess do this? Did they just let people do everything for them?

I shoved my phone back into my bag as I started to run home. I wasn't going to walk—not when Akame was so close. This emotion burning in my chest; it wasn't anger or frustration. It was hate. It was pure, unadulterated hate.

A vast majority of it was felt towards Akame. She said I was useless, that I was still the same as I was when I was ten. I couldn't help but doubt her. Was she loyal to me, or my title? If I was suddenly just Sachiko, not an Akahoshi, would she still care? Would she still bother to save me if I were put in danger? She didn't even realize how much she had hurt me.

The rest of the hate… That was felt toward myself. I hated myself and what I was, who I was, and how I couldn't do a thing about my situation. I had tried with Kyoya, but had we really done anything?

The sun was still shining brightly as I stepped onto the sidewalk and out of the dark alleyway. My lungs were starting to burn as I looked at the people around me—bad people, from the looks of it, that would probably stab me if I walked too close.

So I pushed past them and took off at a sprint towards the pet shop. I remembered where it was, and I could get home from there, right?

 _Home._ Because Haruhi and Ranka were my family. They didn't ask me to do ludicrous things and they expected a lot. They expected me to be something more and pushed me to do that. They didn't suddenly drop in and tell me to leave my friends behind. They didn't tell me I couldn't help with something I should have jurisdiction over.

They didn't tell me I was useless.

I quickly found myself in the decent part of town, but the houses were bigger. It was Tamaki's neighborhood—Kyoya's neighborhood, and I had no idea how the hell I was going to get home. I had thought that once I got this far I would be able to find my way, but nope. Because I didn't remember which ways we went on Tuesday.

My chest felt like it was on fire as I slowed to a stop. I had no choice but to call someone, but who? Kyoya was out of the question; he likely wouldn't do anything. Haruhi was probably doing her homework and had her phone off. Tamaki was closest, but—

"Sachiko?"

I looked up and saw the twins, still in their school uniforms, walking towards me. I hastily wiped at my eyes and tried to stop my hands from shaking, but it wasn't working. My eyes were still burning and my hands were still trembling.

It was just—Akame, she was—she was right in front of me. The person I had waited for for five years was right in front of me and she said I was a fragile, useless, princess.

"Hey," I said, hating how thick my voice sounded. Their eyes narrowed but they looked worried about me. What were they doing here?

"You okay?" Kaoru asked, coming to a stop in front of me. "Weren't you with Kei?"

"I'm fine," I said, putting my hands behind my back to try and hide them from the twins so they wouldn't see them shaking. "Kei, he had to go."

"So he left you to walk home by yourself?"

I nodded my head. There was a lump in my throat that refused to disappear, and I was so scared that if I spoke I would just start crying. I didn't want to cry.

"We can call a limo and get you home." Kaoru said, pulling out his phone. The thought of having to pretend like I wasn't dying inside for an entire car ride made me wince.

"It's okay, I can walk." I spoke the words slowly, making sure I annunciated each of them properly rather than having them jumble together.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked. I nodded, pressing my lips together as I went to step around them. Kaoru slowly lowered the phone from his ear.

"I'm fine. It'll be okay." My voice broke on the last word but I forced a shaky smile. I started walking backwards, away from them and towards the direction I was going earlier.

"Sachiko, are you sure you're okay?" Kaoru asked, reaching out for me. I stepped out of his reach.

"Everything is fine." My lip started to wobble. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Why couldn't they just walk away and pretend like they never saw me?

"No, no, something is wrong. I'm calling the limo." Kaoru dialed the number and put the phone to his ear as his brother looked me up and down, eyeing my slightly disheveled appearance.

Behind both of them, standing still in a group of people walking home from work was Akame. Staring at me. Judging me and the tears there were threatening to fall.

 _I am not weak. I am not useless._

I clenched my jaw and stood a little straighter, letting my hands fall to my side. Strong, strong, strong. Her words did not affect me. I was fine. Everything was fine. I was fine with everything I thought she was and everything I thought I was falling apart. I was perfectly fine with it. Everything was okay.

"The limo will be here in a few minutes." Kaoru said, hanging up the phone. "Can you tell us what happened?"

A small smile appeared on my face. "Nothing happened. I don't know what you're talking about."

They both looked to where I was looking, causing me to tear my eyes away from Akame. How could she have—

No, thinking about it would only make it worse.

So, barely containing my tears I smiled at the twins. "Why were you two walking home?"

"We tend to do that on Fridays so we can get something to eat." Hikaru said. I glanced back over at Akame, only she wasn't there. I forced that fact out of my head.

"That's really cool. I always walk home from school, but I always do it with someone so, you know, I don't get hit by a car again." I laugh. Like it was a joke. Like me going into a coma and not waking up for six weeks wasn't that big of a deal. Did Akame visit me in the hospit—

 _No, stop it Sachiko._

"That's good. You scared the living hell out of us when you didn't wake up for six weeks."

I smiled, "I'm sorry for making you worry for so long."

"Its okay." Kaoru smiled, the action making his entire face light up. "What are you doing over summer break?"

My plan was to stay at Akemi's house. Would Akame allow that? Or would she drag me out by my ear and scold me?

I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

Kaoru's smile widened as he looked over at his brother, who simply had a slightly annoyed look on his face. "Do you have a passport?"

I looked between the two warily. "No…"

"But when you—"

"That was for a different person." I said, and then I sucked in a breath as I caught sight of familiar black hair and a pale blue blazer.

"Well, can you get one?"

I didn't know what he was trying to do, but if it required having a passport, the odds of me doing it were slim.

"I don't know, maybe? It might not be smart. So much is—" I shut my mouth. They didn't need to know that. The most they needed to know was that I was a princess. I would not burden them with anything else.

And yet, Kaoru's smile faded as he asked, "So much is what? Sachiko, you can tell us what happened."

"I told you nothing happened. Can't you just believe me?" I snapped, heart beat picking up as Kei's blue eyes found mine from across the street. He started to cross, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a car. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to because I didn't know what I would say. He was working with Akame all this time and didn't tell me.

"Okay, I'm sorry for pushing." Kaoru said.

Then a familiar black car pulled up to the curb, blocking Kei from my sight. That, however, did not stop him from yelling.

"Sachiko!"

"Alright," I said, ignoring him and pushing the twins towards the limo. "Let's go. Time to go."

"Was that—"

"I don't know; did you hear something? Let's just go." I shoved them in and shut the door behind me. Someone started banging on the door, Kei, from what I could tell, but there was a figure beside him. The same one who was standing in the crowd. Akame was watching with a blank look on her face, but I could see the condescending look in her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who are they?" Hikaru asked, "Are they after you? Are they going to hurt us?"

"No, no. I don't think they will." I said, voice shaking, as the driver started to pull away from the curb. I knotted my hands together in my lap. They both looked at me with that stupid look that asked what the hell was going on and if I was okay. I shook my head.

My lip wobbled again as the emotions I was holding back bubbled to the surface.

"Are you okay?"

 _I don't care. I don't care about your friends; it's not my job to protect them. You are leaving._

 _You were ten and so fragile. You would have held me back._

 _What did I ever do to you?_

 _You're still the same person you were when I left._

My vision blurred just before the warm tears fell onto my hands.

And I hated myself a little more.

Was this all I could do? Crying? One visit from Akame and I was so shaken up… How could I ever hope to accomplish what I needed to? People from my past were going to keep reappearing if I were to take back the throne. I couldn't let them all affect me like this. Not even if they were like family. If they didn't think of me like that, then why should I treat them like family?

"Sorry," I muttered, wiping at my eyes, "Sorry. I'm fine."

 _Stop, crying, Sachiko,_ I told myself over and over and over, trying to drill the words into my mind. I was scared out of my mind and shocked and I just wanted to crawl into a ball and sleep.

"What did Kei do?" Kaoru asked, an edge in his voice. I looked up at him, seeing him worried but also a bit of anger in his gaze.

"It wasn't him, I don't think." I said, thinking back to what Kei said. He had somewhat defended me, but he had also known Akame was here and knew that I looked up to her. Did he not tell me because Akame told him not to? Did he not tell me because he _did_ know how much I looked up to her and cared about her and also knew how Akame felt about me?

The hug she gave me in the beginning, when we first started talking and when I first revealed myself, what was that? Why did she do that if she was just going to degrade me afterward?

"Your dad…?" Kaoru asked. I glanced over at Hikaru only to see him staring out the window at the passing shops and groups of people walking home from work or school.

"No, no." I said, but the fact that tomorrow I was going to meet my dad and I was acting the way I was… I didn't know if I was ready. What if he disappointed me? I didn't think I could handle another disappointment. I didn't want to think that way about my dad but if he treated me the way Akame did, I didn't know what I would do.

Kaoru looked like he wanted to ask. He wanted to know what happened, most likely to see if he could help. His lips were slightly parted and he seemed as if he were ready to reach for me, but he didn't. Telling him was not an option. I didn't want him to worry or stress about anything.

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru." I said. Once again, he looked like he wanted to say something, to ask something, but he kept his mouth shut and a heavy silence settled over the three of us.

I turned my attention to look out the window and prayed that Akame wouldn't randomly pop up again. She seemed to have a habit at doing that; first at Kei's apartment, then in the streets, and then again next to the car. I half expected her to jump out of one of the bushes that we were driving past, but luckily, she didn't. Instead, the world became a blur as my eyes stung and we drove faster.

By the time we reached my apartment, my tears had dried but my mind was still a muddled mess. The twins were still quiet, which was odd considering their personalities, but I simply softly smiled at them as the car slowed to a stop. I was almost home, so close to just being able to lay down and forget any of this happened.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kaoru asked again as the door opened. I looked over my shoulder and saw the limo driver standing there, stoic, as he patiently waited for me to get out. I started to work my way out.

"I'm fine," I said as I got out, the slight heels on my shoes clicking on the concrete. I turned and bent down so I was looking into the car and not at the top of it. "Just don't expect me at school next week, okay?" His amber eyes widened but I stepped back and the limo driver shut the door.

I smiled and waved as the car drove away. My eyes felt itchy and I hated it; my feet were aching from running in these damned shoes and I hated it; my hands were aching from clutching the star on my bag so hard and I hated it.

My smile dropped as I climbed the wooden stairs to my apartment. I was so glad—or rather, relieved—that I was so close to home and Haruhi and dad. I had to talk to dad now, didn't I? I had to tell him. Everything. I didn't even get to talk to Kei about my dad.

 _Daelun._

I hadn't even hear his name uttered in years. It was always the king, or your father, never Daelun.

I sighed as I opened the door and slipped my shoes off. I dropped my bag near my shoes. "Haruhi, I'm home."

Her head popped out from our room, small smile on her face. "Welcome back."

I nodded, pressing my lips in a thin line. "Is dad home?"

She shook her head, brown hair falling into her eyes. "No, he left a little while ago and won't be home until tomorrow ."

I ignored the way my mood deflated even more—if that was even possible—and trudged into the kitchen. If I couldn't talk about what had happened to my father until tomorrow , I would eat my feelings for the time being. I searched through the refrigerator, then randomly grabbed food and walked back into the living room, dropping the food on the table. It was mainly sweets and savory snacks, fattening stuff that would probably cause me to gain weight, but it was also stress food. Food I normally ate when I felt like life was shit.

I ate like this a lot three and four years ago, and now I was doing it again.

Not only that, but when I sat the food on the table, I walked over to the bookshelf, scanning the shelves for that one book…

There it was.

I sat the book on the table next to the food and put my hands on my hips, lips pursed. There wasn't anything else I needed, was there…?

Water. I needed water.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with tap water. Careful not to spill it, I went back into the living room and put it next to my pile of junk food and my single, five-hundred page book. There—right there on the table was everything I needed to distract me from what had just happened. Distract until I could talk to dad, and then deal with it later.

I was procrastinating, I knew, but fear kept my mind off of what had happened and what I found out. I would be able to deal with it better if there was a calm, civil, family conversation about it.

 _Coward._

I sat down on the floor and opened a bag of chips, the smell of cheesy preservatives and chemicals filling the air as I opened the book. It was a well-used paperback, obviously well loved and cared for. It was a story I always read: an adventure/romance that was about a dystopian world turning utopian. I loved it.

I sat there, reading and shoving my face with food, slightly scared to hear a knock on the front door, until Haruhi announced she was going to bed and I glanced at the clock.

Then I shrugged and kept reading.

§

Kyoya woke up Saturday morning to a phone call; the ringer was piercing through the air, interrupting his peaceful sleep. His mind was still sluggish but there was one thing clear: he would kill anyone that dared to wake him up this damn early on a weekend, especially after he had been up late working.

"Hello," He nearly growled into the phone. There was a slightly scared squeak heard on the other side.

"Kyoya, it's me, Tamaki." The voice was too cheery for it to be so early in the morning. Kyoya pulled the phone away from his face and glanced at the time: _7:30_ . Far too early for him to be awake, considering it had only been about two and a half hours since he went to sleep.

Kyoya was half ready to hang up when Tamaki just kept talking.

"The twins called me yesterday. I meant to text you about it, but—"

"Can't it wait?"

"Well, yea but—"

Kyoya hung up the phone, cutting Tamaki off mid-sentence. If it could wait, then it could wait until he woke up. He sighed as he buried his head in the pillow and closed his eyes, nearly falling asleep instantly.

Only, ringing pierced the air once again. Kyoya clenched his teeth and waited for the sound to pass, but even when it did the idiot just called him again right after. Kyoya reached for his phone, eyes still shut, as he answered it and growled into it.

"What is it?"

"Um, Kyoya-senpai?"

It was Haruhi. Kyoya's eyes fluttered open to reveal a slightly blurred world as his head lifted. "Is everything okay?"

Silence. The only way he could tell she was there was the soft breathing. And then yelling—Sachiko. Kyoya sucked in a sharp breath as his ears strained to hear what she was saying.

"… don't even… I will… it's just…. She almost hit… " He only caught bits and pieces, but Sachiko sounded distraught.

"Sorry," Haurhi's voice suddenly cut in, sounding annoyed. "I called because I was wondering what happened between you and Sachiko, but I have to go. Dad just came home and Sachiko just told us—" She cut herself off before she could say more. "I have to go, see you at school Monday."

And then she hung up.

He tossed his phone near the foot of his bed and dropped his head back onto his pillow, mind still slow with sleep but more information was begging to be processed. However, he just let himself fall back asleep, promising himself he would figure it out when he woke up.

§

"This is good," Dad said, shaking his head as he pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Her belittling me and—" I abruptly stopped, looking at his smudged makeup and the bags under his eyes."I can't deal with this. I can't deal with you taking her side."

"There aren't any sides between the two of you!" He raised his voice, "There's those trying to save Chishima and those trying to destroy it."

"Dad," I nearly whined, "She didn't even know what she had done wrong; she tried to hit me for heavens sake. She doesn't care about me as a person, but as a princess. A stupid, useless princess."

Dad let out an exasperated sigh as his hand lowered from his head. "Sachiko," HIs voice had adopted that soft, condescending tone he liked to use when he thought I was wrong. "You should know that you have to do anything, _anything,_ to get back on that throne and save your kingdom. That means doing whatever Akame says. If she says leave Ouran, then you leave Ouran."

"So you want me to give up everything?"

"I don't want you to, but I'm afraid that's exactly what you need to do."

Where was the necessity? I didn't see it. I had trained; I could defend myself at school. In my eyes, I had to fight for what I wanted and that was what I was going to do. Perhaps, maybe for the next week I wouldn't go to school, simply for the reason about the people trying to kill me. I would give Akame that long, and then in the second week of July I would go back.

What she asked… Leaving Ouran permanently…. I couldn't do it. I refused to do it. I would not become the person I was back in April.

"Why me?" I asked so quietly that I didn't know if he heard.

"Because you are a princess and the heir to the throne. If you don't do everything in your power to keep that, you'll appear selfish. People don't want a selfish ruler."

So I was being selfish. Demanding basic rights was being selfish.

Still, I thought there was more than one way to do things.

"I'm not selfish, and I will make Akame see sense. I'm not some little kid anymore. I can handle things myself." I said, but I doubted my own words. I can handle _some_ things by myself. But, the thing was, I wouldn't be by myself. I had Kei and Akame to support me in my decisions. I had people in the host club that I knew would support me.

By myself, I would probably be dead right now. But I had the support of the people around me to help me be strong.

My dad let out another sigh, and it was then that I noticed the bags under his eyes and remembered that he had just finished a late night shift.

"Let's just talk about this later, okay?" I mumbled, trudging back into Haruhi and I's room to get dressed for the day. Because I was meeting my dad. "I'll be out for most of the day," I added.

Haruhi was sitting in the room when I walked in and started peeling off the tank top and shorts I slept in. She ignored me as she often did, grabbing her purse and sticking some things in there that she might need. I suspected she was going grocery shopping, which I personally liked to do, but I would not be going with her today. Despite the fact that I wanted to pick out what food we got.

I pulled on some jean shorts that went down to just above my knees and put on a simple, purple t-shirt. And no, I didn't put the purple shirt on on purpose. Definitely not on purpose.

"I'm going to the store," Haruhi said, adjusting her purse strap, "Need anything?"

"Chocolate." I said. She shook her head as she left the room, probably assuming that I was joking. I wasn't. "You better get it!" I raised my voice. She chuckled and I heard the front door open.

Then I heard voices. One was Haruhi's, but the other was Kei's. I froze halfway to get some socks, heart plummeting to my feet and my stomach rising to my throat. My eyes darted around the room: the clothes I slept in, a pile of books, my school uniform thrown haphazardly on the floor, a messy bed—there. The closet.

I slid the doors open as quietly as I could and stepped inside, shutting the doors behind me.

Wait, why was I hiding?

"Is she here?" Kei asked and my heart stopped beating. That was why I was hiding. I was scared. And I wasn't afraid to admit that. I was terrified and nervous and my hands were starting to tremble again. I pressed them against my thighs.

"She's in our room."

I never told Haruhi that I was going to meet my real dad. She didn't know that she was damning me.

I sucked in a breath as I heard the door open and Kei's footsteps in the room. My breathing sounded too loud in the quietness of the closet and I sunk back into the soft clothes hanging in here. My nerves were a mess as footsteps stopped in front of the closet. I squeezed my eyes shut, using the knowledge _If I can't see him, he can't see me._

He still opened the door anyway, and he still mumbled my name.

"Don't." I said as I felt his hand hovering over my arm. "Don't touch me."

I peeled my eyes open and saw him there, wearing clothes that seemed far too warm for summer. Skinny jeans. I would burn up just looking at him.

"Okay," I ignored how hurt he sounded as I stepped out of the closet and shut it behind me. "Are we going?"

I was breathless. Nervous, nervous, _scared._

"Yea," He said, "Did you eat?"

I grabbed a pair of socks and slipped them on, nearly falling over but Kei steadied me. "No, and I don't think I could keep anything down, anyway."

He nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. He seemed worried about something, which in turn made my nerves worse.

"Everything okay?" I asked as I walked to the front door and slipped some converse on.

"Not going to lie, I'm kind of apprehensive about this." Kei said, rubbing his hands together as we left the apartment. I didn't lock it, simply because dad was in there. Even if he was sleeping.

"Tell me the situation." I said. _Don't be like Akame._

"He just popped out of no where, like he wanted to be found." Kei said. We walked down the stairs, the boards creaking under our feet.

"Maybe he got tired of hiding." I said. I could understand the feeling. I didn't want to hide anymore. It was beginning to suffocate me, break me down piece by itty bitty piece.

"Maybe." Kei said, then cast a sideways glance at me. "Are you okay after what happened yesterday? I really am sorry; I didn't know she would be there."

"I guess I'm okay." I shrugged, "How many times has she visited you?"

He pursed his lips. "That was the first. We had been communicating through notes."

So she liked to leave notes. I thought back to the note she left me— _soon, be ready—_ and kind of understood. I was glad he wasn't trying to hide anything from me, at least not anymore.

"Will you tell me everything that happens from now on?" I asked, bumping his shoulder with mine and smiling. Playing nice. Well, not really playing. I actually wanted him to do it, and I actually still wanted him to be my friend. Especially considering he had probably saved my life more times than I could count.

"I will, I promise." He said, grinning. "I'll be your knight in shining armor."

I snorted. "Just let me know if anything happens."

We walked after that in relative silence, questions brewing between us but neither of us feeling bothered to ask. I, for one, as a nervous mess and didn't want to talk. When I felt like what I ate last night could come out at any moment, I didn't want to risk opening my mouth. It probably wouldn't be pretty.

It was warm, not hot, considering it was so early in the morning. I was glad Kei didn't wait until this afternoon to come and get me, because by then I would have lost whatever little bit of nerve I still had that let me get out of the apartment.

Moments later, I wanted to call Kyoya and let him know everything that had happened, but I figured he wouldn't want to know anymore. After he figured everything out about me, he just left. So, I wouldn't be bothered to tell him anything. No matter what happened, I wouldn't call him. I would call Haru—

My hands flew to my pockets, checking them, but not finding my phone. It was still in the apartment, which was now a fifteen minute walk away. I cursed under my breath. If anything did happen, I was screwed. But, I wouldn't need it because I was just meeting my dad. He wouldn't hurt me.

"Everything okay?" Kei asked, noticing my slightly distraught state.

"I don't have my phone, that's it. I'll be okay." I said and then looked over at him, only seeing that he had stopped. In front of a restaurant.

"We're here." Kei said, a slight tremor in his voice. If he was so nervous, how the hell was I supposed to feel? Like puking? Because I did. I felt like puking and that feeling only multiplied as I looked through the glass windows and at the tables, seeing a silver-haired man seated in the far corner.

"I can't." I said, my heart fluttering in my chest.

Kei stepped towards me and grabbed my hand, looking down at me with soft eyes. "I'm nervous too, but you wanted to meet him right? Let's just do it."

I nodded as he pulled me inside. A waitress came up to us, asking how many people were in our group, but Kei just shook his head and stated that we were here to meet someone. The waitress nodded and we made our way through the tables and towards my dad.

 _My dad._

My knees felt weak. Each step seemed to take an hour but not long enough. I could hear my own breathing and the talking of people was muted to a dull buzz in my mind. My attention was honed in on the man sitting at that table, drinking coffee.

We came to a stop.

My father looked up and I squeezed Kei's hand so hard he nudged me with his toe to get me to loosen my grip.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. My mouth was as dry as a desert and it was like it was full of sand. It was just—the sharp jawbone, the silver hair that was thinner that I remember, and the auburnish, brownish eyes that last I saw were so full of sorrow and despair, were now wide with shock.

"Sachiko?" He breathed out, tears welling in his eyes. I couldn't say anything. There was no air in my lungs; it had all left me the moment my dad raised his eyes and looked at me, his daughter. What would he think of me? What did he think of me, brown hair and brown eyes? Still hiding?

"Dad," The word was strangled coming out of my throat as Kei squeezed my hand to let me know he was there for me.

And then, for the first time in five years, my dad stood and enveloped me in a warm hug.

* * *

 **Idk why but I feel like this chapter is out kinda late. Sorry if it is, I've had about five panic attacks this week because I was given a deadline on my school, but my coach is pushing me to play this weekend so I can't work on it and I just, I cry. And plus the fact that I have to play this weekend despite the fact that I just started practicing on Wednesday-Yea, I'm panicking. ( is it bad to hope it rains and the tournament gets cancelled?)**

 **Anyway, enough of that, Sachiko is a mess. When she was crying in the first part of the chapter, I was wondering if that was appropriate, and then realized that I cry over the slightest things and decided that it was okay, hahaha.**

 **{review responses}**

 **ChocoStar ~ thank you! I was trying to make that chapter a little suspenseful.**

 **lillyannp ~ I'm super excited to continue writing this. I know exactly what I'm going to do so look forward to it :) (this includes what Kyoya will do)**

 **BloodyRiley ~ I don't do cliffhangers often so I figured it wouldn't hurt ;) I'm glad you love the story, by the way!**

 **{end of review responses}**

 **I have to go write some papers for school, so I'll be back later. As in next week. I want to plan it to where I update on my birthday, but I have an out of town tournament on my birthday so I don't know how that'll work out.**

 **Anyway, byeeee~!**

 **pS, please pardon any typos, I wanted to get this out.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter is significantly shorter than my other ones, but damn.**

* * *

The bitter coffee burned my tongue as it slid down my throat. I was sitting across from my dad— _my dad—_ but no one knew what to say. The three of us, including Kei, were sitting in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. I had a lot to say, but I didn't know how to word it.

Every time my dad's eyes landed on me, full of hope and so joyous, my stomach jolted. He was looking at me like I was the future, when I was just someone sitting in a booth in a restaurant, awkwardly looking at her dad. What was I even supposed to say? I wanted to know what he had been doing for the past five years, if he was looking for me, if he was fighting for Chishima.

I put my coffee down and glanced at my dad again. He didn't look too well, once I was able to pay attention and see straight. There was a five o'clock shadow creeping along his jaw and the bags under his—what I know realize are not auburnish, but a chestnut brown—eyes were prominent and dark. I had a feeling that if his hair wasn't already silver it would be turning gray from the amount of stress he seemed to be under.

Kei cleared his throat, awkwardly, just like every other action at this table was, and started to speak.

"It's good to see you alive and somewhat healthy."

 _Somewhat?_ I inwardly cringed, but my dad just raised a thick eyebrow as I pressed my palms against my thighs. I probably looked tense, which I was.

"How was Asia?" My dad asked. "I assume it went well if you are in Japan."

"It was great," Kei said, his eyes lighting up. He dipped his head in what I assumed was a little bow and said, "Thank you for the opportunity."

"I needed someone smart on Chishima, didn't I?" Dad let out a laugh and I wasn't going to lie, I felt kind of offended. Wasn't I smart?

"I was a pretty dull child." Kei said, grinning and letting out a breathy laugh. I thought back to when I spent time with Kei, remembering that he was kind of slow, but that didn't matter to me. Back then I was just glad to have someone.

"Does she know?" Dad asked, glancing over at me. His small smile widened a little when he saw me.

"Know what?" I asked, my eyebrows raising as I looked at Kei. His smile had faded from his face and he was staring down at his tea, his cheeks tinted red.

"Well, your mother and I," My dad said and I tensed when he said _your mother,_ "wanted to secure the future of Chishima and your future as well. So, when we saw how happy you and Kei were…"

My heart began thundering in my chest. Where was he going with this? I was honestly scared to find out. But, Kei finished the sentence for him.

"He asked if I wanted to be your betrothed." Kei said quietly, his fingers tapping on the side of his teacup.

Betrothed.

Betrothed.

 _Betrothed._

"What?" I said, laughing. Betrothed. Kei. My future husband. Kei looked over at me, looking the least bit hurt, and then I realized he wasn't joking and asked in a more serious tone with a flat face, "What."

"Technically," My dad said, "You two still are betrothed. The agreement hasn't been dissolved."

Kei looked over at me, his face red, and I felt my face heat.

"You went to Asia," I started slowly, "because you were studying to be king?"

He nodded just as slowly as I spoke, his black hair falling in front of his eyes and prevent me from seeing them.

"Wow." I breathed the word out, shocked. I had thought he left because of some other reason, not because he was studying to be king—my husband. _Husband._ "Dad, why didn't you tell me?"

Kei took a sip of his tea as I looked over at my dad, who was stirring more sugar into his dark coffee.

"Your mother wanted it to be a surprise."

"And—" _do I still have to?_

But that sounded rude. I didn't know if Kei liked me like that or not, but judging by the red hue on his face he did. Right? I didn't know, and Akemi had me all kinds of confused with this. I just didn't want to hurt Kei, but I definitely did not think of him like that.

"That's really cool that you did that, Kei." All this work he put in to become a good king. I didn't want to just disregard that, but if I got Chishima back then would that still be in effect? Would I be able to void it? Or would I have to marry him? Would I marry him simply because it was my parents' will?

My dad looked over at me, his eyes scanning my face for a reaction, and then they landed on the thin scar on my neck. The one from five years ago. I shivered, remembering the feeling of the blade pressing against my neck.

After a moment of silence—awkward, of course—dad decided to speak. "How have you been, Sachiko? Where are you staying?"

"I've been doing well, actually. I'm going to Ouran Academy now with my si—with the person I'm living with." I pushed a strand of brown hair out of my face and then wondered why my dad didn't have his hair dyed or anything. Why he, who had such a recognizable face, didn't disguise it.

"Do you care for the people you live with?" Dad asked, his voice softer and quieter than before. His eyes were full of regret and sympathy and I felt a pang in my chest.

"They're my family." I muttered, and then spoke clearer. "I really love them. They're great people."

My dad nodded, his lips pressed tightly together. I felt bad. He had been in the castle, had watched me flee. He let me leave and hadn't been able to care for me while this other family had. This other family got to finish raising his daughter—got to watch her grow up while he was off doing whatever he was doing.

"Sachiko…" His voice was so quiet, barely a whisper. "I'm sorry I didn't find you."

My heart lurched in my chest.

"I've been in Japan for the past three years, searching for your mother's parents—"

"My mother's parents?" I exclaimed, eyes widening. "They're in Japan?"

"I can't find them. It's like they disappeared without a trace."

Grandparents. Grandparents. _I have grandparents. Kei is my betrothed._

"What was mom like?" I asked, suddenly curious. "When you met?"

The revelation that I had grandparents made me realize that I didn't know much about my mom, who she was as a child, and where she came from. If she came from Japan, then it made sense that the hospital knew her. Perhaps my grandparents had gone there with her as a child, or maybe as a teenager, and then she revisited when she got older. When she was eighteen.

Dad smiled as his eyes grew wistful. "She was the most beautiful woman in Japan—and the smartest. She was supposed to marry someone else, but I snatched her up before it could be made official. She wasn't but nineteen when we married. When she laughed… and smiled… the whole world seemed a bit brighter. I knew when we first met, that I wanted her by my side as queen.

"My parents, who were king and queen at the time, permitted a trip to Japan and let me stay for a couple weeks. I used that time to convince her to come to Chishima with me. At first she was hesitant because of her parents' business, but then I told her of all the possibilities…"

His smile widened. "She gave so much. When she did something, she put every amount of effort she had into it. She was amazing."

I watched my dad, a smile on my face as nostalgia overwhelmed me. Memories of my mom were pouring in: her braiding my hair, her giving money, food, to people who couldn't afford it, her giving guards extra water on their longer shifts… My dad's face was filled with such love it made my heart clench. He loved her, and she was taken from him. She was taken from me—us.

"She sounds perfect." I said, my voice soft. And in that moment, as I was thinking on what my dad said, I decided I wanted to be like my mom.

"She was." My dad said and when he looked up silver was lining his eyes.

For my mom, for her memory, I would do almost anything.

I glanced out the window to my right and at the people walking. I couldn't—my mind felt cluttered. My mom was from Japan. Kei was my betrothed. Akame was threatening me to keep me out of school. People were trying to kill me, but thanks to Kei they hadn't succeeded yet.

I caught sight of a tall figure, dark hair, glasses glinting, and sucked in a breath. What was he doing? He was getting closer, so close, and some people slowed to look at him. Eventually he was walking right next to the restaurant.

I ran my finger on the top of my coffee mug as I went to turn my attention back to my dad, when Kyoya's eyes met mine. His eyes noticeably widened, and widened even more when he saw who I was sitting with. Would this be enough to make him talk to me? Would he be curious enough to ask?

What was he even doing this far from home?

I forced myself to look away from him when he didn't move. When he didn't make an effort to do anything.

"Do you know him?" My dad asked. I nodded.

"I go to school with him."

He raised an eyebrow at Kei.

"His name is Kyoya Ootori—"

"Ootori?" My dad asked, his voice suddenly louder. He realized what he did, and then lowered it. "Ootori?"

"Yea…?" I said, my eyes darting over to the window and finding Kyoya gone. I ignored the way my mood fell.

"You haven't… been to his house or anything, have you?" My dad asked, his face wrinkled with worry.

"I have. His father hates me and so does the rest of his family." I didn't say much more, simply because I didn't want to tell my dad how much of a bitch I was to snap like that.

"Oh, okay. Good." He looked relieved by the fact that the Ootori family hated me. _Relieved._

I was curious, but I didn't want to push the topic for fear of pissing my dad off. If there was a reason he was relieved that the Ootori family hated me, then I would trust his judgement. Maybe there was something off about Kyoya's dad that my dad didn't like or something.

But that didn't make Kyoya bad. Kyoya helped me, or tried to, and was nothing but kind. After he figured out who I was. Which was kind of suspicious.

My coffee was cool by the time I took the next sip, causing me to wrinkle my nose and push it away. Cold coffee was disgusting.

"I'm afraid I have to go," My dad said, standing and sliding out of the booth. I felt my mood plummet even further. "There's a meeting I have to attend."

A meeting? What?

"With Akame?"

My dad's mouth slightly parted as his eyebrows rose. "Akame is in Japan?"

"Yeah," Kei said, "We saw her yesterday."

"Where?" My dad asked.

I opened my mouth to respond, to say Kei's apartment, but Kei grabbed my forearm and squeezed, _hard._ I elected not to say anything, shutting my mouth and staring down at my coffee as my arm started to ache.

" _Where?"_ My dad demanded, but it wasn't the soft tone he had been using with us. It was an authoritative tone that honestly scared me, but Kei held onto my forearm and I worked up my confidence.

"It was just somewhere in the streets," I said, looking at my dad with a level stare. "We passed her on the way home from school."

He didn't believe me. He looked more tired suddenly, but angry, and I shrunk down in my seat. What was his deal with Akame? Kei moved, shifted to where he was slightly in front of me but also in a position to defend us. I hated that we were doing this against my dad; it was ridiculous.

Dad took a deep breath and then rolled his neck. "Sachiko."

The soft tone, yea, that was gone. Completely gone. His face completely changed. It went from sympathetic and loving and regretful, to completely stone-faced and business like. Like someone had flipped a switch.

"You shouldn't lie to your father."

I flinched as if he had hit me.

"She didn't." Kei said, his voice level.

My dad slowly nodded. "Okay."

And then he sent one last suspecting look at us and walked away.

I let out a shuddering breath.

"What the hell." My head fell to the table with a thump that echoed throughout the restaurant. Kei's hand left my forearm. I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to process what had just happened, what had just happened over the past twenty-four hours, but my mind was refusing to do it. It would much rather forget any of it happened.

I needed to talk to someone.

No, no. I needed to take a nap.

"So…" Kei trailed off, scooting over in the booth so he wasn't right on top of me. "That happened."

"I don't even know what just happened." I mumbled into the table. "What just happened? I don't know. How am I supposed to know? I have a headache."

I picked my head up and squinted at the light coming in from the window.

"I think we've done enough today." Kei said, sliding out of the booth. He dropped some money on the table to pay for my coffee and his tea, and then offered his hand to me. I took it as I slid out of the booth and then stood.

 _Betrothed._

"Why'd you agree to be my betrothed?" I asked as we weaved our way through the tables, our joined hands between us. I felt uncomfortable holding his hand, especially with the knowledge that he was supposed to be my _husband._

"I thought you were cute." His face tinged red but he didn't hesitate to answer. I faked a pout.

"Were?"

We stepped out into the sun outside. It warmed my skin as he looked over at me, head to toe.

"Yea, were." He said with a slight nod of his head. I scoffed.

"I don't know what you mean by were; I'm freaking adorable."

He laughed as we walked back towards the apartment. "I guess you can be."

I found myself looking around at the small crowds of people, searching for Kyoya. He had been standing here moments ago, and now he was just gone. I secretly hoped I would see him, if only so I could see if I could approach him without him running away.

"Are you going to go to school Monday?" Kei asked quietly as he started to sway our hands between us. I really wanted to let go of his hand, but I was so, so scared of hurting him. But if I kept holding his hand…

"I don't know." I said, loosing a breath. "I haven't thought about it."

I hadn't. I needed to think about it, to go over everything that was said and everything that was at stake before I decided.

"Honestly…" Kei looked down at me. "I think you should stay home."

He would think that. He knew more about the situation than I did.

"How bad is it?" I asked quietly. I didn't know if I wanted to know, but I needed to know.

"It's really bad." Kei said.

Geez, Kei. That helped so much.

"I'll just—"

I was cut off as a loud gunshot rang through the air, sending a chill down my spine and causing my heart to lurch into my throat. People screamed, ducking for cover. Kei's hand tightened around mine his blue eyes found mine.

"Run."

§

Kyoya was out getting breakfast for himself. He hadn't meant to stumble upon Sachiko. But, it made him feel better to see that she was finally talking to her dad.

However, he could tell something was off. She overlooked him like he was simply part of the crowd, dark bags under her eyes, the distant look in her eyes. Something had happened, like Kaoru had told him, but Kyoya wouldn't be able to figure it out. He could talk to Kei, but he still didn't quite trust him. He was still a little too unknown for Kyoya to be able to use him as a medium of sorts to communicate with Sachiko.

He wasn't in the same restaurant as Sachiko; instead he was a few blocks down. He ordered his breakfast. The waitress smiled at him and walked back to the kitchens to give them his order. He moved the black straw around in his water, the ice clinking against the side of the glass as it swirled.

The image of Sachiko sitting in that booth, shoulder to shoulder with Kei, staring out the window as her dad talked, was glued in his mind. He didn't know why he was worried, or why he liked her like he did. But he couldn't stop the worry from pricking in his chest and he couldn't keep her off his mind.

It kind of bothered him because he was supposed to be thinking about ways for the host club to make more money. Due to Honey's increased intake of cake and sweets, their budget was running kind of low. A photoshoot was always one thing they could do, and they could also exploit the fact that this was Honey and Mori's last year as hosts. That would cause whatever merchandise they had of them to sell much faster.

Kyoya's phone rang.

Again.

He took his phone out with a twins kept calling him despite the fact that he had told them everything was probably fine with Sachiko. Tamaki kept calling, for whatever reason he had. Kyoya hadn't answered the phone so he didn't know. Couldn't he get just one day without them bothering him?

Not to mention the fact that he was trying to eat and later he would be at home studying. That was really what he was worried about. The tests—if he didn't do well, who knew what his father would do? He wanted to do better than his brothers, but in order to do that he would have to achieve a perfect score.

Sachiko was okay. Tamaki probably just wanted to talk about another theme for the following week at the host club. The twins probably wanted to see if he had talked to Sachiko recently. Nothing too extreme or particularly important.

So, without a second thought, he turned his phone off and shoved it back in his pocket as his food arrived, bringing a delicious savory smell that filled his nose and spiked his appetite.

§

Oh god. Oh, no. Oh god. Oh god.

For heavens sake. Jesus Christ.

Pain lanced through my shoulder and my legs ached as I hobbled up the stairs to my apartment, my left arm slung around Kei's shoulder. He was supporting me and I was supporting him, but we were both ready to collapse at any moment.

We had ran from them for so long. It was mid-afternoon and we left the restaurant at 9. Everywhere we went they were there, knives and bats and guns, chasing us. Trying to hurt us—kill us. Finally, after forever, we waited them out in an alley, but it was hellish. We jumped at every sound, and Kei—oh god, Kei was bleeding all over me. It was staining my shirt and my converse were splattered with it from a blow I took.

I opened the apartment door and shut it behind me as quickly as possible. They may not have been following us anymore, but I was not about to take any chances.

Kei slumped over on me a little too much, and my weak legs gave out as I fell to the floor. Pain laced through my knees at the landing as Kei fell off of my shoulders with a groan.

"Who were they?" I said, feeling my stomach churn. I glanced over at him, seeing his face already bruising, dried blood in his hair. "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond, which I took to mean that he was in too much pain to do so. I looked around the living room, my breath still labored, searching for my phone. I needed to talk to Haruhi. I didn't know if she was here or if those people who attacked us knew she was my sister, but I needed to call her. I had to see if she was okay and i had to tell her to get medical supplies from the store.

Kei's breathing was shallow. He had taken a hit to the head and to the side, making me worried that he might have broken a rib. Not to mention the deep cut on his arm that was still bleeding. I knew I was in bad shape, but because I hadn't been hit in the head I was still semi-conscious.

I didn't see my phone anywhere, which meant it must have been in my room. The trip in there seemed impossible to do as my legs throbbed even as I was sitting. I lifted my left arm, putting it on my right shoulder, my hand shaking as I did so. There was blood, wet and sticky and warm. Then there was the wound and the piercing pain that spread through my shoulder and down my arm when my fingers brushed it.

Slow footsteps resounded throughout the apartment, making my hand itch for a knife but I didn't have one. What if someone had gotten inside? What if they were here to finish us off? My eyes felt like burning but I stayed strong, scooting over in front of Kei so maybe they wouldn't see him.

And then, my dad rounded the corner.

Not the one with silver hair, but my actual dad. The one who been there for me for the past five years.

"Dad." I said, the word choked. I was scared, so scared. And everything hurt and I had realized that Akame was right, that I was just a useless princess that couldn't do anything. I had trained, but it wasn't enough. I was fifteen; who was I to think I could do _anything?_

My dad's eyes widened. "What happened? Oh my god, you're bleeding and—who is _that?_ You need to go to the hospital, both of you." He walked closer, any sleep that was in his eyes disappearing as he took me in. I knew what I looked like: my knees scraped, left elbow raw and bloody, and the knife wound in my shoulder. Not to mention my purple shirt was covered in Kei's blood—and my own.

"I can't, we can't. They'll find us." I said, hunching over, but even that movement made my shoulder pull and cause white, hot pain to flash. I winced.

"Who? Sachiko, what the hell happened?" He asked, coming to a stop in front of me.

"I was meeting my dad, and then we left and we were chased by people, around six, and they almost killed us and I was almost dead and Kei almost died and—" The words were choked off by a sob. The danger of everything was hitting me, each realization knocking the breath out of me. I was almost killed. And because Kei was seen with me, they almost killed him too.

"Bathroom, go. I'll call Haruhi." Dad picked up the house phone and dialed the number faster than I could move to grab Kei. My legs shook as I stood, nearly falling, and grabbed him by his underarms, dragging him across the floor, primarily using my left arm. My right shoulder was screaming at me and I may have been screaming through gritted teeth, but everything was becoming background noise. I was becoming numb, to everything, save for the pain on my body. That, that was acute and blinding. _You're tearing the tendons in your shoulder,_ my mind was telling me but I had to get Kei into the bathroom.

Kei left a trail of blood on the ground as I entered the bathroom. I turned the bathtub on, the water cold, as I collapsed on the tiled floor. Kei was unconscious, making me feel sick to my stomach. This actually happened. This was reality. I wasn't dreaming.

It was like one of my nightmares had become real.

 _I am an idiot._

The little plan I had of gaining supporters and then rallying against them was not going to happen. It wasn't good enough. I see know why Akame had struggled for the past five years; they were strong. Very strong. Everything was so much bigger and more difficult than I had realized.

I let my head tip back and hit the wall as the sound of the water filling the tub became monotonous. I winced again, as pain spiked, this time in my hip that hadn't quite been right since the coma.

God, god, _god._

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking at Kei. His black hair was matted with dark blood, and it was falling in front of his face as his cheek pressed against the tile of the floor. At some point of us getting into the apartment, his eyes had drifted shut.

It was my fault.

I should have stayed yesterday and talked rationally with Akame so we could have formulated a plan. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened. Kei would be unharmed and conscious and safe. We would have had a plan and would could have stuck to it.

My dad came into the bathroom, turning the light on as he did so. His sleeves had been rolled up, and he had a towel and washcloth in his hands. Tears were falling down my cheeks, from pain or the mental overload I didn't know. But when he saw them, his face softened from its previous concentrative seriousness.

"Haruhi is getting bandages. She'll be here soon."

I nodded, slowly.

"Dad," I said, thinking back to the argument this morning as he peeled off Kei's shirt with some difficulty. I was too lazy and too in pain to avert my eyes or be bashful. "I'm sorry," Each word seemed to have to tear its way out of my throat. "You were right, and I was wrong, and now Kei—"

He started cleaning the blood off of Kei's chest and back, which I hadn't even realized was there. When the majority of the blood was cleaned off, I realized that there were scratches and cuts everywhere. It made me nauseous.

"I'm not going to say its okay," He said quietly, "Because it's not. I just hope you've learned your lesson."

What was the lesson? That I was better as a princess? Fleeing instead of fighting? To listen to Akame and my dad? Because if this was the result of ignoring their advice then I was never doing it again.

"My dad… he seemed weird." I said. My dad's movements paused, before he glanced up, maroon hair falling in front of his face. "At first he was nice, and seemed sad about what had happened, but at the end he changed."

My dad continued what he was doing, looking back down. "Don't think about it right now. Think about it tomorrow."

That sounded nice. But, I wanted to hurry up and get everything sorted out. I wanted to know what the hell I was supposed to do.

I heard the front door and I tensed, the movement causing pain which in turn caused me to hiss through my teeth. Seconds later, Haruhi appeared in the door way, hair messy, clothes askew, face flushed, chest rapidly rising and falling. There was a plastic bag in her hand, which I assumed held the bandages. Her eyes were wide as they landed on me and Kei laying in the floor.

"Take your shirt off," She said. I shook my head. Lifting my right arm above my head was impossible.

She disappeared, but then reappeared moments later with a pair of scissors in her hand. She dropped the bag of bandages in the floor and stepped around Kei and our dad, and then proceeded to cut my shirt. I didn't even mourn the loss of such a nice shirt. I would have burned it anyway. Bad memories, blood stains.

She sucked in a breath at the sight of my shoulder. Fresh blood was going down my back and arm. I glanced down at it, seeing marred flesh and started feeling lightheaded. Through the blood I could just barely make out the muscle tissue of my shoulder. Was that my shoulder? It couldn't have been. That injury looked much worse than what I felt. I bit back on a wave of nausea and black spots swam across my vision as Haruhi took a wet towel and dabbed at it, trying to get the blood off of it. I grit my teeth but—

I was unconscious before Haruhi could finish cleaning the wound.

* * *

 **What the actual hell just happened?**

 **I let the characters lead the story while trying to promote the plot, and this is what happened. Well, at least several things about the plot were advanced in this chapter. I'd even say it's a turning point in the story, wouldn't you? In fact, the past couple of chapters have been like that.**

 **{review responses}**

 **lillyannp ~ Thanks! I did good at the tournament. And oh, I'm so happy about that :)  
**

 **HiRegina ~ Thanks! But, I agree with the whole relationship thing you pointed out. Kyoya's feelings were kind of out of the blue, and if I had the choice, I would go back and change that to where it takes place in the future after a certain thing happens. And Karou, I know. I'm low-key torn about that too.** **  
**

 **Guest ~ I understand** **your view and really appreciate the review. I love seeing how people see Sachiko, and I apologize that she's beginning to irritate you, but this is a part of her character development. She wanted to be strong, but I wasn't trying to make her strong. Does that make sense? Again, thanks for the feedback and I love that you love my story.**

 **{end of review responses}**

 **Alright, I really need to figure out what I just wrote because so much happened. Oh my god. Okay, soooooo I need the manga. My birthday is next week, but I don't know if I'll get it. I cry.**

 **All of this heavy, plot stuff is making me feel weird about my story. I don't know. I want to write something like the weekend with Hikaru and Kaoru and the day out with Tamaki, not this crap where my baby Sachiko gets beat up. TT^TT**

 **Sadly, this was a very crucial part of the story. You guys might be like, "Oh my god this is too much for one chapter!" but it needed to happen like this.**

 **I have to go continue doing school. Kind of took a three hour break to write this. Oops.**

 **BYEEE~!**


	26. Chapter 26

**GUESS WHO'S BACK EARLY? THAT'S RIGHT, ME. BECAUSE I GOT SOME STUFF DONE AND WROTE THIS AND AHHHH**

* * *

Kyoya tapped his pen on his desk, eyes glancing up at the door and at the clock occasionally. The sound of the second hand ticking was filling the room, marking the moments before school would start. Students were chattering, the sound morphing into a buzz in his mind as he watched the minute hand creep closer to the six.

Five minutes.

Five minutes until class started.

Tamaki walked into the room and Kyoya sat up a little straighter, expecting to see Sachiko following behind him, but there was no one. The girls around him perked up, pushing their hair our of their faces, trying to make themselves look better for Tamaki. Tamaki wasn't worried about them, however, because his eyes were scanning the room.

They landed on Kyoya and he made his way over.

"Have you seen her?" He asked.

"No." Kyoya stopped tapping his pen on his desk. Worry flickered across Tamaki's face.

"I hope she isn't ill." Tamaki said as he walked over to his desk. Kyoya thought back to how she looked when she was with Kei, and found himself frowning. Despite the fact that she looked tired, she looked perfectly fine. She shouldn't have gotten sick unless she ate something bad at the restaurant. He hoped that was the case.

He really, really hoped that was what happened.

§

Haruhi was late to class.

That was the first thing Kaoru noticed was off.

She was late, and when she did arrive there were bags under her eyes, a dark color, and her uniform wasn't put on right. She hadn't brushed her hair—making it look much like it did the first day he saw her—and the way she was squinting he suspected she forgot to put her contacts in and couldn't find her glasses.

Not to mention, she was falling asleep in class, no matter how much she strained to stay awake. At one point, her head had fallen against her desk with a loud thud, and she was asked to excuse herself to get some rest. That was the last time he saw her until the time for the club came around.

And when that happened, he walked in, his brother at his side with his bag slung over his shoulder. There were the normal fangirls waiting there, along with all of the other hosts.

The second thing that he noticed was off, was that Sachiko wasn't there. He remembered what she said, _"Just don't expect me at school next week, okay?"_ and his heart plummeted.

How could he forget that?

Her crying face, her wobbling lip, red eyes. Something had happened Friday, something that really bothered her enough to keep her from school. He wanted to reach out to her, to bring someone into his life other than his brother, but it seemed scary. It had always just been him and his brother. Hikaru and Kaoru. They didn't have very many other friends, and none were so close.

Figuring Kyoya would know something since he always seemed to be around Sachiko, Kaoru approached him. Hikaru was surprised, but followed nonetheless. It was comforting, at least, to know his brother would always follow him and that he would always have someone, even if things didn't work out with Sachiko.

"Have you seen her?" Kaoru asked. Kyoya glanced up from his notebook and sighed.

"Why does every one think I keep track of her?" He looked back down at his notebook. "I don't know where she is. I'm assuming at home since she isn't here."

Kaoru fought to keep the frown off of his face, mainly because there were customers watching the exchange.

"I do have a question though," Kyoya said, slowly looking up from his notebook. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Was Kei-san in your class?"

Hikaru shook his head. "No, he wasn't there today."

Kyoya seemed to make an effort not to appear like the news disturbed him, but Kaoru could tell because of the tense posture.

Something happened. _Something happened._

Kaoru clenched down on the wave of worry that overcame him. Even Kyoya seemed worried, which made Kaoru even more worried. He knew where she lived; he could go see if everything was okay. But would that put him in danger? If something happened, her apartment could be watched…

Like he was going to let that stop him.

He looked over at his brother. That would be the issue. His brother wouldn't want to go. He knew why Hikaru wasn't being particularly nice to Sachiko, but he had to come with him to the apartment. If he had to go without his brother, his twin, _his other half,_ he probably wouldn't go. Kaoru knew he had to work on his independence, but in situations similar to this one he liked to have his brother there for support; it made him feel more confident.

"I know what you're thinking," Kyoya said, putting his notebook down. "and you should wait. Not today. See if she comes to school tomorrow."

"What if something happened?" Kaoru said, "I don't think she's coming school this week, Kyoya. She told me."

Kyoya let out a breath. "Just focus on your exams, then. Everything is probably fine."

Kaoru was annoyed with Kyoya. In that moment, it seemed like Kyoya just didn't care. In fact, ever since Sachiko went to his house, things seemed distant between the two. Kaoru didn't even think he had seen them interact.

Kaoru turned away without another word. He wanted to believe everything was fine, but he felt like something was off.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket as his brother said, "She's probably fine, Karou. If she's sick you shouldn't bother her."

He didn't think she was sick, but he took one look at his brother's pleading face and shoved his phone back in his pocket. If he had called her, Hikaru would probably have been upset about it. Because then, he was putting her above the club and his host duties as a host, thus sacrificing his brother's time.

Putting Sachiko first… That would change something and Kaoru didn't know if he or Hikaru were ready.

But still, his fingers itched to call her, if only to see if she was okay.

Kaoru watched as Haruhi's phone lit up, and got a devious idea. One that she would probably kill him for, but one that Hikaru would probably agree to do. Simply because, for some reason, he really liked messing with Haruhi.

He plastered a grin on his face and walked over to Haruhi, sending a look to his brother, who grinned right back.

§

Everything hurt.

 _Everything._

My eyes peeled open, meeting the darkness of Haruhi and I's room. I was wrapped in warm blankets, bandages, and my pillows were fluffed. It was obvious dad had done that. He tended to be over attentive any time someone got hurt or sick. In fact, I was surprised to see he had kept such a level head because of what happened.

 _Because of what happened._

Now, not only did I feel like shit on the outside, but on the inside as well. I got Kei hurt. My arrogance got both of us hurt. I felt heavy, too heavy.

Probably because I really had to pee.

I sat up, the blanket falling to my waist and I realized that Haruhi had forgotten to put a shirt on me. Luckily, She didn't have to cut the bra off, so I was covered. For the most part. The cold air hit my stomach, causing me to shiver, but I still managed to stand. I was still in my shorts, making me wonder what time it was.

"Haruhi," I called out, once my steps started to sway. I had lost too much blood. My head was swimming and there was a headache blossoming, that continued to grow the more I tried to walk, but, I still managed to stumble into the bathroom.

After relieving myself, I padded back into my room, and sucked in a breath at the sight of Kei, laying in the floor a mere meter from where I was just laying. He was wrapped in bandages and he still wasn't wearing a shirt, which caused my face to burn when I realize that I slept next to him like that—or rather, I was unconscious next to him like that.

"Sachiko…?" He groaned, his voice heavy with sleep. I nearly jumped, not realizing that he was awake. "What time is it?"

I glanced over at the clock. "Three-thirty." My voice croaked. I needed water, but the kitchen was too far away. The bathroom was one thing, the kitchen was another.

So, I plopped back down where I was laying previously and let out a long breath when each of my muscles protested. Experimentally, I lifted my right arm, which only lead to a wince as there was a sharp pull on the muscles.

"I'm—" His voice cut off and I glanced over at him, finding his wide eyes pinned on me. Rather, my chest. His face went crimson just as mine heated up. He averted his eyes. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"There's the wound on my shoulder that has to be easily accessed. To change the bandages." I explained, nearly stuttering the words out.

"Don't you have something you can put on?"

"You're asking me to move?"

"Yes…?" Kei said. "Please?"

I went to cross my arms, but stopped when my shoulder protested it. "You put on a shirt."

He draped a hand across his face as he mumbled an, "I don't want to move."

"Exactly."

"Okay."

"Glad we settled that." I said, feeling a smile creep onto my face. "You're my betrothed, get used to it."

He moved his hand off of his face and I saw his eyes on mine. My eyes. Not my chest, but my eyes. "Shut up. My head is pounding."

I didn't talk after that. Simply because I heard the blow he took yesterday, and I knew that his head would be hurting for a while. So, instead, I settled back into my little nook on the blankets next to him, frowning when I felt something poking my back. I reached, with my left arm, and grabbed the object, realizing that it was my phone I had left here yesterday.

I turned it on, surprised to see it wasn't dead, and texted Haruhi.

 **Sachiko - I'm awake, hurry and bring me food**

I turned it off and set it down next to me. It was kind of difficult to send that text with my left hand, requiring many retries and it was almost sent riddled with typos. But it got sent. That was all that mattered.

"I'm sorry," I heard Kei whisper. He probably didn't say it any louder because of his head, but my ears still pricked to hear it. I was curious as to what he was going to say. But I also really didn't want to hear.

"Me too." I said just as quietly.

"It was my fault. I knew something was off. He had gone to that cafe every morning, the same time, for two weeks."

"What are you saying?"

"It was a trap. It had to have been."

I felt my eyes start to burn and I cursed myself. I didn't want to think about my dad like that. I refused. But.. What if?

"I lead you into a trap, and now you're hurt."

"Then we're both idiots." I said, staring up at the ceiling. My throat felt thick. Not only did I get Kei and I hurt, but now I have to think of my dad as a suspect. The way he turned cold after mentioning Akame was suspicious but I hadn't thought of it like that. "Neither of us noticed."

"I"m sorry." Kei said again.

My phone went off again, the text tone echoing throughout the room too loudly for my liking.

 **Haruhi~ - no**

I wrinkled my nose.

"Who is that?" Kei asked.

"Haruhi." I said as I messaged her back.

 **Sachiko - but we're hungry;;**

"She won't bring us food," I added, pouting. My stomach was growling, begging me to feed it. I sighed, sitting up again, feeling restless. As tiring as it was and as sore as I was, I still wanted to move. I wanted to do something besides sitting here.

"Why not?" Kei whined, the last syllable stretched out.

"Because, she's Haruhi."

I received another text.

 **Haruhi~ - so go get some from the kitchen**

That had me raising my eyebrow. Didn't she know what happened…? Maybe she didn't understand how bad it was. I lost too much blood, and Kei probably had a mild concussion.

"She's saying to get up and get it ourselves."

Kei groaned. "I'm not doing it."

"Neither am I." I said.

 **Sachiko - don't you know how much pain I'm in? How much pain Kei is in? You're so mean TT^TT**

"Listen, princess," Kei said, sitting up. I felt bad when I saw him wince as his injuries pulled. "I lost a lot of blood and I have a concussion. You can go get it."

"I feel like shit too." I said, the screen from my phone lighting up my face as another message came in.

 **Haruhi~ - Are you unable to walk?**

Hmm, I guess she didn't know that. I glanced over rat Kei, who had his arms crossed over his chest, an indignant pout on his face.

"I guess we're both going hungry," I said. I could try to get food, but that meant risking falling from here to the kitchen and I didn't want to end up with a concussion on top of the injuries I already had.

 **Sachiko - I thought you saw how much blood we lost, and Kei has a concussion. Didn't you see him unconscious in the bathroom floor? I don't think we're moving any time soon**

I turned my phone off with a sigh and sat it next to me. Kei reached around me for it, making me tense because he was shirtless and I was shirtless and he was so close—

His hand stopped on my shoulder. I sucked in a breath.

"Your bandages need to be changed—you're bleeding again."

Probably from where I had tried to move it. I reopened the wound. Did I need stitches? I probably did, and just didn't know it. It could heal on its own, right? No stitches, no needles, no thread going through my skin. Nope, nope, nope.

"Can… can I change them?" He asked, kind of shyly. I raised an eyebrow at his shyness, because he was never really shy. He had always been straightforward.

"Um—" I was about to tell him sure, when my phone started to ring.

When I saw what it was, I was slightly confused. Haruhi was calling me…?

I answered, "Hell—"

"What do you mean you lost a lot of blood?!" The voice of Kaoru yelled through the phone. So loudly, in fact, that Kei heard and let his hand drop from my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister's phone?" I countered. I didn't want to tell him what happened. I didn't want him to needlessly worry. The less he knew, the better, right?

"She's—" His voice cut off and I heard some yelling, and then rushed footsteps. "You didn't come to school today; everyone was worried."

"I'm fine."

"No, no. We're going to your house." His voice was kind of breathless, like he was running. I heard Haruhi's voice in the background and wondered what he was doing—they, rather, since I knew Hikaru was probably in on it.

"No, you aren't. You can't." I said, panic starting to flutter in my chest. He couldn't come here. The apartment might be watched and I didn't want them to get hurt.

"Yes, we're going. All of us—the host club. We're your _family._ If you're hurt, let us take care of you."

"But they don't know! Honey, Mori, Tamaki—and good luck getting Kyoya here. Just—"

He hung up.

He freaking hung up.

I let my phone fall into my lap with a groan.

"They're persistent, aren't they?" Kei asked, a light laugh in his voice. I could tell it was forced. He apparently didn't like that the call had arrived when it did, which helped to confirm my suspicions that he liked me. I didn't feel like thinking about that, so I just put a hand to my head.

"They're idiots. Every one of them." I said, taking a deep breath. "They're coming by."

"You should put on a shirt then."

"So should you."

§

Kyoya forced his curiosity to go away. He watched, not the least bit amused, as Kaoru ran around raising his voice into the phone as Haruhi chased him. She wasn't the athletic type, so Kaoru didn't have to run very fast or very hard to stay out of her reach.

Suddenly, Kaoru hung up the phone, stopped mid-run, allowing Haruhi to catch up and take her phone back.

"What the hell!" She yelled. Kyoya could see the fury on her face. "Why?"

From what Kyoya could tell, Kaoru had been using Haruhi's phone to text Sachiko, pretending to be Haruhi so he could get information. Evidently, Sachiko had said something worrying, so Kaoru called her. Kaoru muttered a sorry as he rushed over to Tamaki. Hikaru, who had been distracting Haruhi, followed close behind, a confused look on his face.

After a few hushed whispers, Tamaki suddenly jumped up, leaving the girl he was tending to behind. "Sorry, everyone! The host club is closing early today to attend to Sachiko-san."

The room erupted into chaos. Kyoya ignored it all and tried to focus on his notebook. He didn't want the host club to close early, simply because he couldn't go see her. His dad wouldn't allow it. Then again, he could just go home and study for the exams… They were right at the end of the month which was only about two weeks away.

"Please, everyone. Understand that we will be thinking about you every step of the way. But for now, we must take care of our dear friend." Tamaki said, and people slowly starting to shuffle out, grumbling. Some stopped to talked to Tamaki, probably to tell him to tell Sachiko they hoped she felt better. Kyoya had heard the same thing from the customers he had. People really cared about her, but a few were absent.

He tried not to think about it too much.

Since everyone was leaving, he got his books together and grabbed his bag. After Tamaki made sure all of the customers were gone, they headed out, Kyoya trailing behind. He was worried, very, very worried, but he couldn't go. He didn't want to risk going.

"Could someone please explain why you are all going to my house?" Haruhi's voice was raised as she follows behind Tamaki, who had a determined gait.

"Because, Sachiko is apparently hurt. We have to see her."

"Haru-chan," Honey said, clutching his bear to his chest. "Do you know what happened to Sachi-chan?"

Haruhi swallowed and slightly averted her eyes. "No, I don't. She didn't say."

 _Lie._

Kyoya picked up on it because of her body language. Even now, she seemed the least bit tense. Kyoya didn't think Haruhi had ever lied to them, so the fact that she was now put him on edge and made him question just how bad things really were.

All of a sudden, them going to her apartment seemed like a very, very bad idea.

"If she is sick or ill, perhaps you should let her rest." Kyoya suggested, but it was like it fell upon deaf ears.

"I want to bring her medicine~!" Honey said.

Kaoru bit his lip.

Annoyance spiked through Kyoya. Kaoru got to openly worry about Sachiko and was able to see her and ask if she was okay. Kyoya, on the other hand, by avoiding her was hurting her. On top of everything else that had been going on.

"I won't be going." Kyoya said once they got outside.

"Why not?" Mori asked this question, which took Kyoya by surprise. Normally he was silent and elected to remain neutral on most situations.

Kyoya got out his phone and dialed the number for a limo. "Because she's not my friend."

§

Instead of putting on a shirt and risking getting blood on it, I let Kei change my bandages. Each time his fingers brushed my skin a shiver went down my spine. He seemed to be moving slowly, and I questioned if he was doing this on purpose. Going slowly that is.

My bra strap was off of my arm and I had my arm held as high as I could get it so Kei could wrap it. Luckily, it wasn't infected and there was no sign of infection, but we couldn't determine if I would ever regain complete mobility of the arm. That was a depressing fact that made me feel _so_ much better.

When he finished wrapping it, he moved away from me and I fixed my bra strap and then pulled on a shirt I had gotten out. I ran my fingers through my hair, too lazy to find a brush, and then turned towards Kei.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

His face was tinted red. I wanted to ask him how he felt about me, but it didn't feel like the right time and I didn't have enough confidence to do so. If he liked me, like, like like, then we were both screwed. I didn't want to hurt him. I knew I didn't feel like that towards him. Or at least, he didn't make my heart race like Kyoya, or even Kaoru.

There was no attraction.

Because I wouldn't call anything I felt a crush.

What even was a crush?

Maybe I did have one on Kyoya, but… I mean—

There was a knock on the door.

 _A knock._

Haruhi wouldn't knock.

Not to mention, it takes much longer than five minutes to get here from the school.

I looked over at Kei, whose eyes were wide and his hand was creeping towards his side. I was working my way to my feet, if only so I could stumble into the kitchen where the knives were. Then again, stumbling with a knife probably wasn't very safe.

I clenched my hand into a fist, and then realized I could only punch with my left hand, and felt an overwhelming sense of dread. What if they had come to finish what they had started? Kei and I wouldn't stand a chance in the state we were in. If they wanted to finish us off, now would be a great time to do so.

Kei seemed to think the same thing, because he was on his knees. Ready to defend himself.

I strained to hear for footsteps, but I didn't hear anything over the thudding of my heart in my chest. I looked over at Kei, who nodded, letting me know he was ready and that I should open the bedroom door. My hand was definitely not steady as I put it on the handle, bracing myself to open it.

 _Deep breaths._

 _You'll be okay._

I hoped I was just hearing things. That there was no knock or that it was for the neighbor or something and not us. Even if it was someone just selling cookies I would shut the front door in their faces and go back into my room.

That is, if I could even open—

The bedroom door slid open with a loud bang, causing me to scream, squeeze my eyes shut, and throw a punch.

Instinctively, meaning I used my right arm.

White hot pain burst behind my eyelids as someone caught my hand. I grit my teeth, fighting against a wince as I opened my eyes—

And saw Mori, my fist in his hand, his hand in front of Haruhi's chest.

I sagged with relief. Haruhi took a couple of steps forward, probably to help me get back to my bed, but I slightly shook my head no. I didn't want the club to know just how badly I was injured. Because yes, all of them were standing behind her, worried looks painted across their faces.

"Welcome, to my home." I said. And then a wave of disappointment overtook me as I saw that Kyoya wasn't here. Why would he be? He was so helpful up until last week. And then, I said one bad thing and screwed up once, and he just left.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Tamaki asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest, nearly wincing at the pull in my shoulder, but I managed to meet Tamaki's eyes with a straight face.

"I'm a girl home alone in an apartment. I have every reason to be jumpy." I stuck my nose in the air indignantly.

"You aren't alone." Hikaru said narrowed his eyes at Kei, who was still shirtless and on my bed. Bandage wrapped around his head, a black eye blooming on his face. He had laid back down and his eyes were squeezed shut, meaning he probably had a headache.

"Well… He's useless at the moment." I said, actually feeling bad for Kei. I knew how noisy the host club could get, and that definitely would not help him.

Kaoru, who was standing next to his brother, took his eyes up and down my body. For a moment, I thought he was checking me out, but then I realized he was checking for injuries. He was the one on the phone that asked why I said I had lost so much blood. So, of course, he would be looking for a wound.

"Sachi-chan~!" Honey sang, grabbing onto my arm and pulling. I felt something _rip,_ and my mouth parted with an exhalation of air that forced its way out of my lungs. "I got you cake!"

Mori held up a pink box that I hadn't noticed, and I forced a smile through the pain that was spreading through my shoulder. Not to mention, I felt something wet going into the bandage, and I prayed it would hold up and my shirt wouldn't get ruined.

"It's your favorite." Mori added.

My smile turned into a wide grin. "Thanks."

Strawberry cake. Amazing. Was this what being hurt got me?

Haruhi took it and walked into the kitchen, which wasn't very far. With a bit of struggling and a lot of aching, I followed, the host club behind me. I stopped at the table we normally ate on and slowly sat down, making sure to put all of my weight on my left arm rather than my right as I lowered myself.

The host club sat around the table: Honey on my right, Mori next to him, Tamaki across from me, Hikaru next to him, and on my left was Kaoru.

Who, by the way, was sitting awfully close. If I leaned a couple centimeters to my left, my shoulder would brush his.

I wasn't uncomfortable.. but… the last time he was this close…

"How are you feeling?" Tamaki asked, leaning forward across the table. "My daughter's sister can't be ill!"

I almost cringed when he said that. Both at the pure idiocy of the statement and at the _daughter_ part of it. Thoughts of my dad came crashing in and accusations Kei made and the things that happened yesterday followed just as quickly. Conversations about my mom, Kei being my betrothed, and his reaction to the Ootori name.

"I'm… fine." I said. He relaxed somewhat, but I could still see that he was tense. Still the slightest bit concerned about me.

"Why weren't you at school then?"

I shrugged, and then regretted the movement. "I've just had a rough weekend and needed a day to think."

"That doesn't really explain why Kei-san is shirtless in your room with a bandage wrapped around his head." Hikaru said, but he didn't really seem to be paying attention to the conversation. Rather, he seemed like he was making an effort to appear uninterested.

I sighed. "He needed some help. He hasn't told me what happened."

"So, that was why you lost blood? That was why he was unconscious in your bathroom?" Kaoru said, sending an accusing look my way just as Haruhi walked back into the room, carrying two plates with cake on them. She set them down, and then disappeared to go get the rest.

I looked at the cake on the table, which had strawberries in between the three, somewhat slim layers, with fluffy white frosting rather than a heavy butter cream.

I tore my eyes away and looked at Kaoru. His eyes poured into mine, letting me know that he wouldn't believe me unless I told the truth.

"Sachi-chan," Honey said, drawing my attention. His eyes were wide and somewhat watery. "What is he talking about?"

"I'm not sure." I said. I could talk about it with Kaoru later, in private. Maybe. Just not in front of Tamaki, Mori, and Honey. I sent Kaoru a sharp glance, letting him know that if he said one more word about what he saw over the texts I would not be a happy person.

Not like I was anyway, but you know.

Haruhi made another trip and dropped off two more pieces of cake.

"Why don't you help Haruhi then?" Hikaru added, catching the look I gave his brother. His eyes were narrowed, daring me to stand and help. He seemed more observant than I had originally thought. Of course, he was a host, and it was the job of hosts to make sure a customer was comfortable. So, they tended to pick up on little behavioral actions.

Just then, thankfully, Haruhi walked in, carrying three plates. "No worries." She said, having heard what Hikaru had said, "She doesn't need to bother."

She set the last three plates on the table and then sat down, somewhat begrudgingly, next to Tamaki. I looked down at the plate in front of me, achingly hungry but my appetite just wasn't there. I didn't feel like I could keep it down. Perhaps it was because of nerves, or maybe it was the nausea that was creeping up on me. Especially with the way Kaoru kept looking at me like this was some interrogation.

"Why'd you all leave the club early?" I asked, picking up the fork that I was given with my left hand. I kept my right hand in my lap, trying to refrain from moving it too much.

"Because, Kaoru said something about blood and someone unconscious."

"I was just trying to mess with Haruhi; I apologize that your club activities were cut short." I said. I looked at Haruhi, who seemed sorry that she let them come here. I didn't blame her, simply because I knew how persistent they could be when they wanted to.

Honey rose up onto his knees. To help him do this, he put his hand on my right shoulder and pushed down on it so he could push himself up.

A wince escaped me as my eyebrows drew together. _Can't he stop touching me?_ No one missed the expression on my face. But no one said anything either.

"Why are you using your left hand? I thought you were right handed." Hikaru said.

I looked down at the fork in my hand, the pain in my shoulder coming in sharp pulses, and tapped it against the edge of my plate. "I want to become ambidextrous."

Silence. For moments, that was all there was. They ate their cake and I stared down at mine, trying to think of something to say that would take their attention off of me, but I didn't know hardly anything about them. Well, I did. I could have asked about the dojo and how it was going, and then there was Kohana, but right when I formulated the question that was on the tip of my tongue, Honey said something.

"Why do you have to lie to us?" He was quiet and looked dejected: a small frown on his face, eyes shiny as if he could cry. "Aren't we your friends?"

"Of course you are but—"

"Then tell us," He said, his voice ever so shaky as he looked up at me. I felt like I had been punched when I saw the teardrops forming in his eyes. "Tell us why your shoulder is bleeding," I mentally cursed myself. "Tell us why you dye your hair and wear contacts. Tell us why you have to be so secretive."

"I—"

"Please, Sachi-chan, let us help."

I felt a lump form in my throat. "I can't."

The tear that had been forming in his eye fell. He hastily wiped it away and stood, leaving his cake unfinished on his plate. Mori stood with him, sending a look my way that suggested I was in the wrong of making Honey cry—and I was, and it hurt to think that I caused him to do that. I could see it written on his face, plain as day.

But Honey still said the words anyway.

"I'm sorry," He said as he looked down at the ground. "I want to be your friend, Sachiko-chan, but I'm not so sure you want to be mine. I want to support you, but I don't know what I would be supporting. I'm sorry. "

He left. I couldn't bring myself to watch him leave, so instead, I looked down at my hand in my lap. I noticed some blood under my fingernail and frowned, and that frown only deepened as Mori spoke.

"In order to consider someone your friend, you have to trust them wholeheartedly, no matter the situation." Mori said, his voice deep. Then he followed after Honey, leaving me feeling like I had just been stabbed.

"Wait—guys!" Tamaki raised his voice, but they were already too far away. He turned to me, quickly, and said, "I'm sorry. Get well soon."

And then he ran after them. All of a sudden, I wished they had stayed at that damned school. Or just not have come here. Because now, they were leaving. Not just leaving the apartment, but they were leaving me. All because of Akame and the stupid kingdom. Why did Chishima need me? Why couldn't I live a normal life?

"Sachiko…" Kaoru said. I felt his fingers trail under my chin, forcing me too look up at him despite how much I wanted to hide. "How bad is it?"

I shook my head no, once again fighting against the lump in my throat and the tightness in my chest. "I don't want to think about it."

He nodded and then stood, running his hands down the front of his pants as if brushing off dirt. His brother followed suit. "We should go."

I nodded, my lips pressed into a thin line despite how much I wanted him to stay. There was nothing I could say that would change their opinions of me. To them, I probably appeared weak and foolish. I was letting my friends slip right between my fingers, all because I couldn't tell them I was a princess. And, the one's that did know couldn't do anything to help. I didn't want to risk putting them in danger.

Haruhi looked at me as the door to the apartment shut softly. Her eyes were sympathetic.

"Don't." I said. I then forced myself to my feet, a grimace on my face as pain shot through my hip. "Just, don't." I muttered again, and then went back into my room, leaving Haruhi to take care of the mess of cake. I wanted to believe that every one still cared. That Honey—cute, innocent, Honey—wouldn't leave me.

I laid down on my bed next to Kei, who still had his eyes shut. The solution was righting front of my face; _tell them you're a princess. Let them understand the danger of being your friend and let them choose._

But that was terrifying. I had thought about this before, and I didn't want them to leave me.

However, now that everything was getting so confusing and even more dangerous, I could feel myself pushing them away. _Should I give them the choice?_ They already had one foot out the door. Telling them might make them leave completely.

Would that be a good thing? Would it be a good thing for them not to be associated with me?

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned onto my left side, curling into a ball. I ignored whatever pain I felt, and decided I would sleep. I would sleep for the rest of the evening, maybe the night, and maybe tomorrow too. Just sleep through it all until it was over.

§

 _Someone's fingers were on my cheek, light, as they trailed down to my chin, and then my neck and the thin scar there. They lingered, before they moved to the back of my neck and pulled me into a tight hug. I relaxed, immediately, but the person who was hugging me seemed to be fading._

 _Not only in appearance, but the solid feel of them was turning into a ghost of a touch, and then they were gone._

 _I stumbled, looking up, and finding the host club standing there. Akemi was among them, along with Haruhi and our dad. All of the people I love, with such sad and dejected looks on their faces._

 _More than that, they looked disappointed._

" _Sachiko-chan, why do you always lie?"_

" _Sachiko, you lead them to the apartment."_

" _Sachiko-san, why do you feel so distant?"_

" _Sachiko, you're a coward."_

 _Another figure strode forward, skirts flowing around her. Her silver hair was flowing down her back and her purple eyes were wide with tears. "Are you trying to leave me?"_

 _I furiously shook my head no. As quickly as I could. I wasn't trying to leave my past self, was I? I just wanted.._

 _What did I want?_

" _Why are you trying to hide me then?" Her voice cracked, but then she wiped at her eyes and narrowed them, the fury from six years ago swirling on her face. "You aren't a Fujioka. Stop pretending. You're an Akahoshi. Stop lying."_

 _I could feel my hands shaking._

" _Stop pretending, Sachiko. Just stop." This time, it wasn't little me that said it, but present me. My mouth was moving, forming words I didn't mean to say, things I didn't want to say. After the first sentence, they were all directed towards the host club and my friends._

" _Leave me alone. Leave me be. Go away. Don't talk to me."_ Help, help, help me. Please. _"Just go on about your lives. I'm an Akahoshi, you'll just be in danger just standing near me."_

 _And to my horror, they nodded. "Goodbye, Sachiko." They turned and started walking away. I heard them laughing with each other, smiling, like what I had just said meant nothing._

 _Stop._

 _Stop!_

 _Don't go—_

 _Don't... leave me… alone.._

 _§_

I woke up, panicking, my face feeling wet, my shoulder aching. I reached blindly for my phone—

I heard voices.

I squinted at the clock, and then noticed that it was dinner time and that Kei wasn't in the room.

"… all know… she can't…"

They were speaking in hushed voices, but I knew that it was Kei talking. I felt my stomach drop to my feet as I struggled to eavesdrop.

"I know." My dad said.

"Are you…please…"

I couldn't make any other words out, and none of it made sense, but I was scared. What if they were making plans? I was terrified to do anything. What Kyoya's dad said was accurate. Coward. Coward. _Coward._ My dream was still painted behind my eyelids, little Sachiko telling me I was trying to leave her. Was facing her brave? Or was facing forward brave?

"Is there… else we can… I don't… lose her." My dad said, his voice thick. My stomach flipped and then dove to my feet as my heart followed. My eyes began to sting and I calmed a hand over my mouth, feeling like crying. Was he talking about me? I didn't know anyone else he would be referring to. Haruhi? That wouldn't make sense and the thought made me feel like sobbing.

I reached for my phone again, desperately, and opened it. I clicked on my contacts, quickly finding Kaoru's. I typed a rushed message out, scared, terrified, as I read it, over and over and over.

 _ **Don't leave me. No matter what happens, please. Stay.**_

My finger hovered over the send button.

It was so wrong to ask him to stay when I knew what might happen. It was so selfish that I couldn't bring myself to press send. He and Tamaki are my closest friends; Kyoya, Honey, and Mori already left. Perhaps that was for the best, but still, I wanted one person.

 _Selfish._

… _you are a princess and the heir to the throne. If you don't do everything in your power to keep that, you'll appear selfish._

 _You should know that you have to do anything,_ anything _, to get back on that throne and save your kingdom._

 _I don't care. I don't care about your friends; it's not my job to protect them. You are leaving._

It wasn't Akame's job to protect my friends. It was mine. And by asking them to stay, I was doing the exact opposite. So, the logical thing would be to delete the message, shove my phone under my pillows, and forget about it.

But, I didn't.

I reread the message numerous times, the words so significant they didn't get watered down or lose their meaning. Soon enough, my eyes were just staring at my phone, mind racing. Even when Kei walked in and tried to initiate a conversation, I didn't respond. His words didn't register in my mind.

 _Akemi, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya…_

 _I'm sorry._

I fell asleep in the early hours of the following morning, the message still written and saved, but not sent.

* * *

 **Heyooo! I'm in a good mood. I feel like I have my crap together. I'm all caught up in school, softball is going well, and freAKING HAIKYUU SEASON THREE HAS ME AJHGREIU**

 **Okay, I got that out of my system.**

 **And poor Sachiko. I feel so bad for her. Jesus, why do I always put my characters through hell?**

 **Oh, also, I wrote in Kaoru's POV, and I hope it seemed different from Kyoya's POV. I really do. I rewrote that part a few times actually, trying differentiate, but I feel like I failed. Ugh.**

 **{review response}**

 **HiRegina ~ I'm so glad! Thank you so much. And FujiokaDad was at the apartment, waking up from sleeping all day because of his night shift. On the topic of Kaoru, I've decided to let the characters lead the ships. It's out of my hands, sort of. Not really, but-ugh, it's hard to explain. And the facT THAT YOU CALLED KYOYA'S DAD AN ASSCRACK HAD ME LAUGHING OH OH GOD IT MADE MY DAY THANKS**

 **{end of review response}**

 **Phew, anyway guys. Maybe, the next time I update I'll be fifteen? My birthday is October 15th, and I wanted to update on my birthday, but I have an out of town softball tournament this weekend so I'm not sure. I can't write when my nerves are a mess. I'll try to get a majority of it done soon. However...**

 **I'm giving my mom a collection of illustrated short stories for Christmas, as well as my dad, different stories for each of them, and I kind of really need to get started if I want to make it decent, well written, and well drawn. I'll be hard at work with that.**

 **AND ANOTHER THING after the end of October, in November, my softball team just stops practicing and playing. Soooo, I'll have until February off of team practices. So I should be able to write more because I'll have weekends free. Of course, I'll still practice and workout by myself, but I'll have a hell of a lot more time for writing.**

 **P.S.: January makes a year for this story, you guys know that, right? Blowing my mind that I'm just a couple months away from having been writing Sachiko for a year.**

 **And I'm just now getting to the thick of the plot. Pfft, I'm such a great writer obviously *saracasm***

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading this chapter and supporting the story. I really appreciate it. And for anyone who's been here since the beginning, and actually, everyone, thank you for putting up with my bullshit.**

 **I'm gonna go now that I've written a long author's note and almost gotten really emotional. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Byeeee~**


	27. Chapter 27

**GUESS WHO MANAGED TO GET THIS WRITTEN**

 **Pardon any typos though, I have to leave in five minutes and don't have time to proofread.**

* * *

A week had passed.

During that week, I was a mess. I would always be off in my mind, zoning out of conversations, and just not really attentive to the people around me. Too much had happened over the course of those three days—I was still having trouble digesting it and deciding what to do.

"Sachiko!" Kei threw an empty juice box at my head. I blinked when it hit me, and then I blinked again when I looked up at Kei. "Get out of space. We kind of need you on earth."

I looked down at the book in my lap with a frown. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said. "Do you want to go—"

"No, I'll stay here."

Kei sighed from his spot on the other side of my room. I knew what he was going to say, and I knew what my response would be before he even started to say it.

"You have to go outside." Kei said, propped himself up on his elbow. "You can't just stay inside all the time."

"Don't you have a job to get to?" I shot back. I remembered him at that fast food place. He hadn't gone to work the entire time he was at my apartment, which lead me to believe he was most likely fired. Or he had quit. I really hoped any of those things hadn't happened, simply because he needed the job to pay for his apartment.

"No, no I don't." He seemed kind of carefree in that moment. Like he didn't care that he might lose his job. I opened my mouth to reply, but he spoke before I could get the words out. "And don't try to convince me to go. I'm staying here."

Because of me, probably. We could walk around just fine now, our aches becoming no more than ghosts, but I still had the cut in my shoulder. It was starting to close, but still sometimes bled if I moved a certain way.

"Stop it." I snapped, slamming the book in my lap shut. The sound resonated throughout the quiet apartment. What I had said was _stop it,_ but in my mind I was thinking, _Thank you for staying._

I made myself sick. How sick—selfish—was I to want to keep him near me?

Kei raised an eyebrow. "No."

I huffed, tossing the book on the table.

"You know…" He said, falling onto his back, " The exams are next week."

I had actually wanted to do well. I wanted to study; I wanted to do well in class because I might not even have a kingdom. Nothing was certain. I needed something to fall back on. But now… Akame was making me leave Ouran. I was ninety percent sure I was never going back to that school. Actually, I was ninety-nine percent certain I was never going back to that school.

Any thoughts I had had of opening a business or anything like that—those are completely gone and crushed.

"We should ask the chairman if you can do your work here at the apartment and take tests like that as well. I can get Tamaki to give me the work you need."

Maybe not completely gone and crushed.

"That's a good idea," I said, grabbing my phone and opening the notes app, where I had begun to write down a majority of my ideas. "but there's no way they'll let me take the exams here. I would have to go to the school. Would a different disguise work? Maybe I should get plastic surgery."

When I looked up from my phone, I saw Kei grinning.

"That's the most I've heard you say all week."

I reached towards the empty juice box that he had thrown at me previously, and threw it at him, left handed. It hit him on the head then landed in the floor with a light tap as he chuckled.

"Is your education really that important to you?" He asked, smoothing down his messy black hair.

"Of course! Knowledge is power. You can invent things or blackmail people or be a genius and get rich." I said. "The possibilities are endless."

He sighed. "True enough."

Then I realized, I didn't know what he wanted to do. He was adamant about doing whatever he was doing now—which I still wasn't sure what he was doing—but what about after? If I did get my throne back, he would most definitely have a position in my court. Then again, he was my betrothed. Was I going to marry him? Or would it be more beneficial to marry a foreign person that had power to improve Chishima's relations?

"What are you going to do? In the future that is."

He looked up at the ceiling, letting out a long breath as he put one hand on his stomach, and the other draped across his forehead.

"I haven't really thought about it. Ever since I was little I always just assumed I would be king, by your side, supporting you." I felt my stomach drop.

"But now, that future isn't guaranteed. And while I may still be your betrothed, that isn't guaranteed either." He glanced over at me after a moment of silence. "Seems like I'm putting everything on you, princess."

I smiled a nervous smile. "Great."

He smiled. I looked down at my phone, which had fallen asleep, and debated calling Tamaki. Right about now he should be leaving class, unless one of the girls from class stopped him to confess or something. Would calling him put him in danger? Would they somehow trace the call?

"I'm calling Tamaki to see if he can talk to his dad for me."

Kei nodded. I dialed the number, a bit apprehensively, but I wanted to continue my schooling.

After three rings and an impatient sigh from me, he finally picked up.

"Sachiko-san," He greeted, his voice light despite what had happened the last time we talked. Of course, he hadn't seemed to have any harsh feelings towards me that day, so I thought we were still friends. Well, friends that only talk on the phone because meeting with him in person would put him in danger and one time seeing my friend unconscious was enough.

"Tamaki," I said, making an effort to sound just as cheerful as he was. "How was class?"

"Hmm. Good. I'm nervous about the exams though."

I transferred the phone to my left hand and my left ear. "Don't worry. You'll do fine."

"Are you sure?" He said, "I don't understand some of the material. If I do poorly I'll never move into the main house."

He wasn't living in the main house? That was odd.

"When you study," I said, "chew a certain flavor of gum. And then when you take the test, chew that same flavor. It'll help to jog your memory."

"That's a good idea. I'll try that." He said, and then after a moment of brief silence he added, "Was there anything you needed? Are you okay?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, actually. Thanks for asking." I said, truthfully. "But I need to talk to your dad."

"About what?" He sounded skeptical. I would be the same exact way, so I tried not to feel anything because of it.

"About my classes and whether or not I can compete the material at home." I said. Kei glanced over at this.

"I can give you the number I guess… But why do you want to do the work at home?"

"My dad is being paranoid so I'm not allowed to leave the house for the rest of this term and a majority of summer. I just don't want to miss any school."

"I understand." And then a quiet chatter filled up the line, making me think he was in Music Room #3, and preparing for the day as a host. "I have to go. I'll text you later."

"Mhm, thanks. Bye." I said.

"Bye." He hung up and I tossed my phone onto the table next to the books. Kei raised an eyebrow, a question about the call, and I felt the beginnings of a smile on my face. Tamaki was going to let me talk to his dad, the Chairman, meaning that I might get to continue my studies in the safety and comfort of my own home. Kind of like being homeschooled.

That was, if the chairman would even let me continue my school at home. The odds were slim, but he knew my situation to some extent. The school would probably question it, and I was asking for a lot, but…

I really just needed something to focus on. Something I could have a clear goal with.

Plus, nothing could really go wrong with continuing my school at home. I wouldn't be putting people at school in danger and I could still get my education in case we failed in getting Chishima back.

"Life might not be too bad." I mumbled just as my stomach growled. I sighed, standing—with ease now rather than the struggling, wobbling, steps I had been taking—and walked into the kitchen. I hadn't really been eating because my appetite was just gone, but I figured I could get a few strawberries down. At least, I hoped I could. I knew I had to eat, but…

It was like my throat would close up as I tried to swallow the food. And when I did get it down, it didn't sit well on my stomach.

The window in the kitchen was letting in a lot of light, letting me see everything in the pantry well. Kei was the exact opposite of me; he ate when he was bored, ate when he was hungry, ate when he was tired. Basically, he was always eating.

Meaning, we barely had any food left.

I sighed, shutting the pantry as I saw nothing I wanted. If I wanted to eat, I wanted something so achingly sweet my teeth would fall out. We didn't have any of that, because Kei at the last of the cookies and the last of those prepackaged, processed, cakes.

I grabbed a glass and walked over to the sink, getting myself some water. This, at least, I could get down easily. I watched as the water filled the glass, wanting to see how much I could fill it up without spilling it over. It filled, higher and higher; I bent over a bit so I could be eye level with it. I turned the faucet down so the water wouldn't come out as forcefully as it reached the top and then began to form the slight, rounded edge around the glass—

And it overflowed onto my hand. I turned the water off and raised the glass to my lips, trying not to spill it on my shirt or in the floor. Then I would have to clean it up and that was something I didn't—

A shadow.

My eyes darted up to the window for the briefest of seconds and a shrill scream escaped my mouth as the glass slipped out of my wet hand and shattered on the floor.

There was someone—I needed—

I reached for one of the knives in the counter, knocking the knife holder over as I did so, but I held it out in front of me and met the dark eyes of the person outside my window. He brought his fist back, ready to bash the window in. I raised my hand in front of my face, blocking it from the glass shards that then exploded outwards and towards me. I felt shrapnel cut into my arms but more than that, when I opened my eyes, I saw the man climbing into the window, a malicious grin set on his scruffy face despite the knife he held between his teeth.

I was frozen. I couldn't move. Fear had latched onto me, strong and powerful as he put one foot on the edge of the counter and—

I heard footsteps and glanced over.

Kei rushed in, nearly slipping on the water on the floor and almost stepping on a piece of the glass. He took the knife out of my shaking hands, and ran towards the man. I wanted to yell at him to stop but my voice was gone and he—

He stabbed the guy. Right in the left side of the chest. Then he _pushed._

A horrible sound escaped the man as he fell to the ground two stories below with a thud that echoed in my mind.

Dead? Dead? _Dead?_

Kei stumbled back from the window, hands shaking, eyes wide. He looked up at me, mouth parted, shock painted across his face clear as day. But, probably mirrored on my face as well, was horror.

The bloody knife fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Sachiko," My name was a plea from his lips. I stumbled forward and wrapped my arms around him, heart rattling in my chest. He was trembling as he clung to me, fingers digging into my shirt. "What if I—I don't—"

"It's okay." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I thought back, trying to remember where the knife had gone. It didn't seem to be near the heart, rather towards the shoulder, so maybe he was alive. Maybe Kei didn't kill someone. "I just—he was there, and you looked so scared and I panicked and—" "Shh, it's okay. It was self-defense." I said, holding him a little tighter. I was terrified and horrified and I was positive he felt the same way but my mind was going a million miles an hour.

He stabbed someone. However, that someone was trying to come into the apartment and looked like he had ill intentions. What Kei did was justifiable self-defense, right?

 _Right?_

§

Kyoya pressed his pen against his lip as his eyes scanned over the documents in front of him. His parents thought he was in his room and studying for his exams, as did his siblings, but he wasn't doing that. He was studying—just not math formulas and scientific theories.

The documents in front of him were about his father's past. Something Kyoya hadn't thought to look into. And now that he was, he wished he had done it earlier.

His father wasn't being unreasonable, but petty. He was holding a grudge against Sachiko due to her parents.

Arisu Kumira had been betrothed to his father. Daelun Akahoshi, prince at the time, had married her instead. All signs point to his father loving Arisu, almost as much and if not more than he loved Kyoya's mother. His father was mad at Sachiko because Arisu had left him for Daelun.

This all took place well over twenty years ago. It didn't make sense for his father to still be upset about this. There had to have been something else—something Kyoya wasn't noticing. If his father was still mad about _this_ then his father was a very different person than what Kyoya thought.

Kyoya wanted to confront his father. From threatening to reveal Sachiko—which would likely get her killed—he was showing that he was willing to do that to keep her off the throne. In fact, to keep Chishima down because of the bastards that currently ruled it. To Kyoya, it seemed like his father had wanted to spite the Akahoshi family.

He was willing to sacrifice his son's happiness, someone's life, and the wellbeing of an entire kingdom, just because he lost his first love to some prince.

It pissed Kyoya off.

So, he researched. He researched, and studied, and dug into his father's past, searching for something to prove to him that Sachiko was not a threat. That she wasn't going to harm them. He had to find a way to make Sachiko look completely beneficial while also disproving his father's irrational thinking.

The only problem was, people were stubborn. And his father, who had planned all of his children's lives with unbending nerve and will, was the most stubborn of them all.

§

When Haruhi walked through the door, I didn't know how to face her. Kei had locked himself in our room, refusing to come out and refusing to eat, even. I had tried to talk to him, but he just told me to go away. So, I did.

I cleaned up the kitchen and washed the blood off the knife, hands trembling the entire time. I picked the glass up piece by piece, slicing my fingers but feeling numb to the pain. I knew there was a body if I just looked out the window—but I couldn't bring myself to look. I didn't want to see a dead body, like something that had walked right out of my nightmares.

What if he had a family?

Everyone had people that loved them. Had we taken a father away from his kids? Had we taken the life of a loving husband?

I bit back a sob that threatened to bubble from my throat.

Haruhi strode into the kitchen, probably looking for food, but her eyes widened when she saw me crouched in the floor, surrounded by shattered glass, blood dripping off of my fingers.

"What happened?" I pressed my lips together and shook my head. Jail. The police. They would notice a missing person and any sane person would know that the body in the backyard wasn't supposed to be there and they would call the police. We would be questioned and then go to prison for the rest of our lives.

"Where's Kei?"

She strode over, crouching down, grabbing my wrists in a tight grip that almost made me wince.

"Sachiko, what happened?"

I shook my head. She then stood, and I tensed as she walked towards the broken window. I waited for her to scream, to turn and look at me with disgust, but she didn't. She didn't scream. She didn't make any comments about the body.

"Let's go bandage your fingers." She hauled me to my feet, mindful of my shoulder, and then put her hands on my shoulders, steering me towards the bathroom. My knees still felt weak like jello, and the fear of collapsing was in the back of my mind. At the forefront, of course, was the fact that someone had found the apartment.

Someone found the apartment, knew I was here, and came to kill me.

If Haruhi was here, would they have hurt her? If Kei hadn't acted, would I still be alive?

The worst part about it all was the fact that I froze. I was useless. Now, Kei was destroyed because he kil—he hurt someone. I could see it on his face. I couldn't begin to imagine what it would have been like to hold the knife, to feel it go into the man's chest and meet the resistance of tissue and muscle and bone.

Haruhi sat me down on the toilet seat, opened one of the cabinets, and grabbed bandages and some medical tape. I stared down at the floor, eyes unfocused, barely even noticing the dull aches in my fingers. I looked at Haruhi, with her wide, worried eyes, as she sat the medical supplies on the edge of the sink.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the sink, causing me to have to stand, as she turned on the faucet and put my right hand under the cold water.

She cared. Obviously, she cared about me. She took the time to make sure I was healthy and okay, but she always messed with me too. Like an actual sister.

Had she been in danger? Had I put this person, who did nothing but take care of me and love me, in the position of possibly getting hurt?

"You don't have to tell me what happened." Haruhi said, drying my hand on a nearby hand towel. My blood stained its purple color with a deep, red or maroon color. "However, you do have to tell dad." Dad.

Ranka.

The man who took me in five years ago and gave me, a bratty princess, nothing but unconditional love when I didn't even realize I needed it. He harbored a princess who was being hunted without hesitation even when he didn't need to.

Just by being here I was putting him in harm's way.

As Haruhi put my left hand under the running water, a pink color swirling down the sink, tears slipped down my face.

How could I hurt the people I love so easily?

"I'm sorry," I said just loud enough for her to hear, my voice strangled. I knew what I had to do. I knew it and now I had no choice. My family's lives were in danger, as well as my friends.

Being selfish was going to get someone killed. True strength wasn't about finding out how to stay; it was about knowing when it was appropriate to leave for the benefit of those around you.

Haruhi glanced up at me as she dried my hand. "Sorry for what?"

"For existing. For overstaying my welcome. For—for always wanting to keep you close, no matter what the cost was."

Haruhi's hands stilled as she was grabbing the bandages. "Don't apologize for that."

"But—"

"No one wants to be alone." Haruhi said and continued to grab the bandages. "It's only natural for you to cling to those close to you. It's their choice on whether or not they get to stay."

I slowly shook my head, biting my lip as she grabbed my hand and started to wrap each finger in pristine, white, bandages. "I don't want to give you a choice anymore."

She looked up. "Sachiko…"

"Someone found me here. They tried to get into the apartment. I can't—I can't, with a good conscious, stay here any longer."

"Don't." Haruhi said, her voice firm. "Please."

"I have to. Haruhi, I'm so sorry." With each word, I felt myself hurting more and more. But, staying would only hurt her. The choice was obvious. "I have to say goodbye."

Haruhi, normally stubborn Haruhi, nodded as she looked down at my fingers. Deep down I wanted her to beg for me to stay; I wanted her to convince me to stay, but she didn't.

Both of us were silent as she bandaged my fingers, the air tense with unspoken words that we wanted to say, but knew we shouldn't.

And then, Kei's voice echoed from the kitchen, shaky and full of panic. "Sachiko!"

Haruhi froze as she was putting the bandages up. I stood and nearly sprinted into the kitchen, where Kei was standing at the broken window, the setting sun casting an orange glow on his face, a hand covering his mouth.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling panic bubble up into my own throat. He shook his head and pointed. Right to where the man fell. Dread filled me. Each step seemed too short as I strode over the window. Every cell in my body was screaming at me to turn the hell around and go hide under the blankets until dad got home, but I fought against it and stood next to Kei.

When I looked over the window sill and at the concrete below, there was nothing but blood smeared across the dark-colored pavement.

§

Kaoru wanted to see Sachiko again.

He thoroughly enjoyed the way pink would blossom on her cheeks at something he said and the way she always had a remark to what he and his brother did. Not to mention, when she played along. That was truly the best, because they could do more elaborate pranks with her help and input.

He found himself smiling as he stared up at the ceiling in Hikaru and his' bedroom. When she laughed… The way she fit so perfectly in his arms… And, just from that one, small brush, he thought about how soft her lips were against his.

Hikaru flicked Kaoru on the head, his face popping into view. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what again?" Kaoru asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Thinking about her."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "How could you tell?"

"You had that stupid look on your face." Hikaru sat down next to his brother, and laid back. Kaoru laid down too, a sigh escaping his lips as he did so.

Kaoru knew he wanted to see Sachiko. But he also knew that doing so would probably hurt his brother. His brother was already showing signs of disliking her because of Kaoru's feelings towards her. It was as if he thought that Sachiko could replace them. She wouldn't, but… Kaoru did want her to become someone important to him—hell, she already was. He wanted to become someone important to her.

A week ago, when the host club walked out on her, Kaoru saw how Hikaru was trying to back Sachiko into a corner and make her confess to what had happened. Kaoru had dealt with the aftereffects of convincing Tamaki to go. Which, involved coldness from his brother. They hadn't talked about it, rather they had just buried everything on top of it.

They were going to pretend like everything was fine. Because everything was.

The next day at school, however, Kaoru changed his mind.

Haruhi was distracted, again. Not to mention the way her eyes seemed puffy and her skin looked pale and tired. At least she was dressed properly.

That one little fact did not stop Kaoru from worrying. Something was wrong. Again. Kaoru thought back to last week and the blood that had seeped through Sachiko's shirt and the obvious bruises on her skin. The way her legs seemed to wobble when she walked and the way she almost punched her sister because she was so on edge.

Had something like that happened again?

Kaoru felt Hikaru's eyes on him, judging his moves. If Kaoru displayed too much concern for Sachiko, a person other than his brother—which he had never done before—Hikaru would get so pissed. Especially considering Kaoru had gone out of his way last Monday to see if she was okay.

So, rather than rushing off and doing something rash, he pulled out his phone and called her as he stood in the hallway, listening to Hikaru and Haruhi's conversation.

It rang. Once.

Twice.

 _Hi, you've reached Sachiko. I'm not available—_

Kaoru hung up his phone.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said, jumping into a conversation he was only half paying attention to. "When is Sachiko coming back to school?"

Both Hikaru and Haruhi tensed. Haruhi clutched her books closer to her chest.

"Sachiko will no longer be attending school, rather the Chairman has given her express permission to continue her schooling with Ouran at home."

Home.

Sachiko, staying home.

"What about exams next week?" Kaoru hurriedly asked, not knowing if he could stomach the idea of not seeing her at school anymore.

"She has to come in for those." Haruhi said, and Kaoru relaxed the tiniest bit.

And then he realized. "Wait, why does she—" "I'm going to head to class." Hikaru suddenly said, turning on his heel and leaving. Instincts from the past fifteen years made Kaoru want to follow his brother, but his need to know if Sachiko was okay kept his feet firmly planted in front of Haruhi.

Kaoru continued, trying not to think about what might happen between him and his brother. "Why does she have to do school at home?"

Haruhi shrugged. But Kaoru could see how tense she was. They were hiding something. It was probably a princess thin—

"Did they find her?" Kaoru blurted out. Haruhi's eyes widened, ever so slightly, but she nodded her head anyway. Kaoru felt his heart sink down to his feet. Sachiko was in danger. Sachiko had been hurt and Kei—god, Sachiko had called Kei a childhood friend. Were they after him too? Was that why he was unconscious?

Things were bad. He wanted to help. He wanted to help so badly. But was there anything he could do?

Haruhi must've seen the desperation on his face. "She won't even let me help."

That shocked Kaoru. For whatever reason, he had always assumed that siblings would always be there for each other and help each other. No matter what. That was what he and his brother did; why weren't Haruhi and Sachiko the same? Why would Sachiko isolate herself?

"Is Kyoya helping?" Kaoru found himself asking. He and Sachiko had seemed kind of close, and Sachiko did say that Kyoya knew. Kyoya, if anything, could do the most. Haruhi shook her head.

"I don't think they've talked for a while." She said.

What was that bastard Kyoya doing? _Why was he leaving her alone?_

"Unbelievable." Kaoru muttered. Haruhi nodded in agreement.

Then, the bell rang for class. Haruhi and Kaoru walked towards their class among the bustling of people, heading to where Hikaru had gone. However, Kaoru's mind wasn't on getting to class.

It was stuck on Sachiko.

He thought about the nightmares she had, and wondered what they were about. He wondered if they were about the people who killed her family catching up to her and harming her. He wondered if they were about those around her getting hurt.

He wondered if she was okay.

§

I blew a strand of brown hair out of my face as I collapsed against the box that held my books and some of my clothes. Carrying it up those stairs was such a pain in the ass, and my shoulder was screaming at me again.

"Is that it?" Kei asked, walking in, carrying a small box that probably contained some pictures of mine I wanted to take with me, along with some pencils and notebooks. I only had two boxes worth of stuff, and for some reason, I ended up carrying the heavy one.

"Yea. I can't take too many boxes out at one time. It'll look suspicious."

Kei nodded in agreement. Then he looked at me again, and I didn't like the look. I definitely did not like the look.

"So, you're living with me now." A small smirk spread on his face.

"Don't get so full of yourself, Kei." I stood up, walked a couple of meters, then collapsed on his couch. Everything in here was cheap and the apartment itself was drafty, but at least it was clean. Or, as clean as it could be after a week of not being lived in.

However, the windows were blocked and all entrances were locked save for the front door. It was safe and secure.

I hoped Haruhi and dad would be okay now.

"Why not? I have a beautiful girl living with me now."

I looked at him as I draped a hand across my stomach. I thought about the scars I had that covered my body, and the dyed hair and contacts. "We need to set some rules." I said, pushing whatever train of thought was in my mind away. Kei raised an eyebrow. "First off, I'll control my PMS if you control your boy hormones." Kei coughed when he heard this, his face going red. I continued as if nothing happened.

"Secondly, I shower first. In the mornings. Thirdly, if I cook, you do dishes, and if you cook, I'll do dishes. Fourthly, if I'm studying—or reading—you don't bother me. If you do, I won't be held responsible for wha—" My phone rang, loud and piercing. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, sighing, and then wanting to cry when I saw the caller I.D. For the sixth time that day, Kaoru was calling me. Each time I declined the call, but he never stopped. He was persistent. He, despite me not telling him, despite him knowing I was a princess and knowing the danger, kept calling me.

But, just like all the other times, I declined the call and went back to explaining the rules.

"As I was saying, I won't be held responsible for what happens. Lastly, no secrets. I have to know everything. Even if it'll hurt me."

He nodded and smiled. "Of course. Anything for you, princess."

"Once again, I'm sorry for intruding. But it was the only place I had to go."

"Don't worry about it." Kei said, waving me off as he sat down in the chair adjacent the couch. "I'm glad to have you here. Makes you easier to protect."

He looked at me then, amusement in his face dissipating. "But, are you sure that you'll be okay by yourself tomorrow?"

I nodded even though I didn't feel too confident about it. "I'll be fine." I thought back to the self-defense classes to try and give myself confidence, thinking that I at least had some chance of saving myself rather than just giving up. If I was going down, I was going down fighting.

Kei still seemed worried, but he didn't push the subject. "I'll bring your homework and study materials. I get them from Tamaki… the blond?" "Yea. Just tell him I'm sick but still want to keep up with my work." I said. Tamaki probably wouldn't buy that, but it was worth a shot. It was better than having someone from class deliver the stuff here.

Kei nodded. "I don't like you staying here by yourself, but I have to go to school."

He did have to go to school, with the people that were hunting me down. That made me anxious too, but he said he had to go. He can defend himself. He had shown that yesterday, but the man had somehow gotten away after Kei stabbed him.

I looked at Kei, who had bags under his eyes, and wondered if he was alright. After what happened, and after realizing that we might have to do that again, both of us were pretty shaken up. Him especially, considering he was the one holding the knife.

But, he just pretended like it didn't bother him, and continued about his life with a shadow constantly lurking behind him.

I wanted him to talk about it. I wanted him to open up about it and get it off of his chest and understand that my opinion of him hadn't changed. That he shouldn't feel guilty about what happened because he kind of had to do that or else I would have died. Him too.

But, I didn't push him.

And he didn't say anything.

It was like he wanted to pretend it never happened. Like there was never a man, never a shattered window, never a bloody knife.

"What do we do now?" I asked, rolling over onto my left side, facing him. He shrugged.

"I guess we wait…?" Kei said, and I knew what he was talking about. We wait for instructions from Akame. We were done trying to do things on our own, because that only ended in disaster. Like with my dad.

I wanted to see him again, but I was terrified. I was scared to leave. The walk to Kei's apartment was nerve wrecking enough, much rather leaving to meet my father who may or may not have tried to kill us.

"Well, while we wait," I said, "I'm going to reach the top of my class. Ace the exams. Knock Kyoya off his podium. Become a genius and rule the world."

Kei grinned. "Sounds good to me."

I would do just that. I would spite Kyoya. He wanted to ignore me, so I would make him notice me by taking his spot at the top of the class. Not that that would force him to talk to me or anything, but it might just crush his ego.

My phone rang, again. Kaoru, _again._ Releasing a sigh, I hit decline. I had decided that I would not talk to anyone beyond the necessity of it. Now, if he called again, I would have to answer and tell him that I couldn't talk to him anymore. I would explain what happened, but I would no longer give him a choice on whether or not he wanted to be my friend.

I would no longer give anyone that choice, because knowing those idiots, they would choose to stay. They would choose to get hurt.

So, despite the ever growing pit forming in my stomach, despite the familiar emptiness that fell upon me, sapping the warmth from my bones, I pushed them away.

§

After school—and after an argument with his brother—Kaoru got in a limo and told the driver to go to Sachiko's apartment.

He wouldn't let her do this. He refused it.

In fact, he was so absorbed in getting to the apartment, that he forgot to offer Haruhi a ride, thus leaving her to walk by herself. He cursed under his breath, felt guilty about it, but didn't turn around to get her.

He wanted to tell Sachiko that even though she was harmed and that even though the people might target those around her, he would stay. He would always stay.

He wanted to see her smile again, hear her laugh, see her happy. Not the Sachiko he saw last week. That was the face of someone who didn't know what to do but saw her friends leaving her because of that secret. That stupid secret that always seemed to weigh on her shoulders and bring her down.

Quite possibly, however, the thing that pissed him off the most was Kyoya's reaction when Kaoru told him what had happened. The way he just shrugged it off and said, "It was bound to happen."

Kaoru, genuinely, wanted to knock some sense into Kyoya. She could've—she could've died, and Kyoya just didn't seem to care.

Kaoru clenched his fists as the limo came to a stop. He got out, looking at the looming apartment building, and nearly sprinted up the creaky wooden steps. The creaks reminded him of that time weeks ago when she stayed at their house, and then this in turn reminded him of her nightmares. She couldn't bear all of this alone. He didn't want her to.

He knocked on the door, three frantic raps.

Five long seconds passed.

He knocked again, shifting his weight from foot to foot, impatient.

Just as he went to knock once more, the door was pulled open to reveal a half asleep parent. His hair was messy and his eyes were sleepy, but also red as if he'd been crying.

"Can I talk to Sachiko, please?" He asked.

At the question, the man in front of him teared up.

Kaoru's stomach dropped. "I'm sorry," His voice was thick, "but Sachiko doesn't live here anymore."

* * *

 **HEYOO WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED AND WHY DOES IT MAKE ME WANT TO CRY TT^TT**

 **Anyway, good morning or whatever time it is. I'm currently writing this from in a hotel on my birthdaY YES I GOT IT UP IN TIME AJHD GRFH I'M SO HAPPY**

 **{review responses}**

 **HiRegina ~ YES SUCCESS! hahaha, I'm always anxious and nervous so... And I'm glad you liked the POV changes as well. I think it'll help me with the plot, tremendously. It already has. Now I have eyes at the school and then there's Sachiko. And I was scared to write it in first person for fear of screwing their characters up. Thanks for the birthday wishes :)**

 **lillyannp ~ Thank you! I'm so glad I achieved that. Thanks for the luck and the birthday wishes**

 **xSilentFoxx ~ I already responded to your review but thank you for the feedback!**

 **{end of review responses}**

 **I was so happy with the reviews that I got. They made me smile :)**

 **Now that I've got this up, I have to go play now. I feel like I'm going to puke and I'm pretty sure my hands are trembling, but I'll get over the nerves.**

 **Byeeeee~!**


	28. Chapter 28

**This is kind of a filler chapter,** **ngl.**

* * *

 _Why am I not crying?_

As I looked over my textbooks and took notes, studied and memorized, I asked my self this question. Maybe the reality of leaving my family hadn't quite settled in; maybe I didn't believe it yet.

But not one tear had fallen. Not one.

In a way, I felt bad about it. I left Haruhi. I left my dad. I wasn't allowed to see them again until it was safe, which could possibly be never. The probability of me seeing them within the next year was slim. I would be alone for that period of time, no family. No friends.

Perhaps I found comfort in knowing that my family would wait for me.

Either way, I didn't cry. Rather, there was nothing but an empty echo of sadness that remained in my heart.

Maybe the only thing keeping me going was the thought that if I succeed in getting my kingdom back, if I succeed in saving my friends and avenging my parents, then I would be happy. Truly happy.

I shook the thoughts away and focused on the material in front of me. Exams were in three days. I was already behind because of the fiasco that was Akame, and then nearly dying, so I had a lot to catch up on.

Not that it would be hard. Most of the stuff I recognized and picked up on easily. If I put forth effort, I could easily be caught up and I could easily ace the exams.

 _I will make them acknowledge me._

That was the thought that spurred me on even when my eyelids felt heavy. Even when my brain felt muddled and wrung dry and I wanted to do nothing more than fall over and sleep or walk away and read, I stayed seated in the cold floor, feet falling asleep, back beginning to ache, and I studied.

It was dark outside by the time the door to the apartment opened. I tensed, but relaxed when I looked up and saw Kei. He was late, and I had been getting worried despite the fact that I knew he was probably looking for a job.

"Dinner?" He asked as he sat his bag in the chair. I raised my eyebrows.

"Not yet. Haven't had time." I said. I had been cooking dinner the past couple of nights. But, today, I had accidentally screwed up my math, so I had to go back and fix it. Kei walked into the kitchen—which I could see from the living room due to the open floor plan—and opened the refrigerator, searching for whatever he could snack on.

If I had learned anything about Kei from living with him for the past couple of days, it was that he couldn't cook. The one time he tried he had burned the food, and he had put way too much seasoning in it. I couldn't get it down. That was how bad it was. He had claimed he wanted it to be flavorful, but it wasn't. It was just salty.

So, since then, I had cooked. I had learned a few things about it, but I still wasn't the best. I mean, when I was a kid no one taught me how to cook and everyone cooked for me. Then, Haruhi and dad did most of the cooking. Needless to say, each time I cooked, it was an experiment.

"You know," Kei said, his face in the fridge as he searched. I looked up from my notes. "You've caused quite the stir at school."

"Probably those bastards looking to kill me again." I grumbled, looking back down and scribbling a math formula in scratchy writing.

"Actually," Kei said as he grabbed a soda and stood, "No. People are starting to leave things for you at the club, and they ask about you constantly. They're worried."

Months ago I never would have imagined people doing that. I thought of Akemi, and wondered what she thought. I wondered what cover the host club had thought of. If people were worried, then they had to have come up with a reason for my absence, if only to stop the flow of rumors that were no doubt spreading through the school.

"Well, they'll see me when I go in for exams." Which, by the way, was something I tried not to feel anything but a grim determination about. I wasn't going to the school to see the club or my friends; I was going to secure a backup plan in case the fragile future Akame had built for me crumbled.

"That will only raise more questions." Kei walked over and plopped right down on the couch in front of me, uniform blazer unbuttoned, tie loosened. "They're going to swarm you."

"Glorious." I dropped my pencil on my notebook with a sigh and ran my hand through my hair. Of course, it got stuck. I hadn't brushed it since I woke up this morning, hadn't seen a reason to.

Kei chuckled as he opened the soda, the can popping as the metal thing snapped in. "You can handle it. You're a host after all."

"Correction—I _was_ a host." I laid back in the floor, my lower back popping once I relaxed. "I'll have to dye my hair before exams."

The roots were hinting a silver color.

"Erm, about that…" Kei said, slowly righting himself in the chair. "We can't afford hair dye."

Right.

Because Kei got fired from his job and I couldn't get one. We were barely surviving off of the leftover money he had, and a majority of that was about to go towards the monthly rent. Of course, it wasn't much, but when you barely had enough for food, that rent seemed like a hell of a lot of money.

I groaned and rolled onto my left shoulder, my left cheek pressing into the rough, hardwood floors. "I'm screwed."

"I'm looking for a job, I promise. You'll just—" Kei stopped mid-sentence, stood, and then ran towards his—our—room.

I paid no attention to him. Instead, I squeezed my eyes shut and gave myself a moment of rest. I tried to sort through the things I had to do, but that was difficult considering I didn't know what I had to do. Akame hadn't contacted us, so we were still clueless as to what we were to do. Both of us agreed we were going to wait, but neither of us knew how long that wait would be.

Meanwhile, I would be studying. And probably getting found out at school because I couldn't afford—

My money.

At the apartment.

 _My money._

"Kei—"

"Sachiko!" He rushed back into the room, something white in his hand. He approached me, grabbed my left hand, forced me to sit up, and then pulled something onto my head that ended up covering my eyes.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, pushing the soft cloth above my eyes.

"It's a beanie." He grinned. He looked kind of excited about it, a light color dusting his cheeks. Must be his. But, it was so warm and comfortable on my head. Odd, honestly, to wear it in the middle of summer, but it was a necessity.

A small smile formed on my face. "Good idea." I said. "Oh, and, I have money at the apartment. Around 250,000."

I think he breathed out a quiet _Whaaat?_ as his mouth dropped open.

"I won't use it for something as minuscule as hair dye," I said, readjusting the beanie on my head so it was on there properly. "But it should last us a little bit if we spend it wisely and on the cheap stuff. It should give you a little more time to find a job as well."

He looked relieved, and a weight seemed to be lifted off of my shoulders. A slight weight, but a weight nonetheless.

"I'll ask Haruhi at school Monday to bring it." He said, plopping back down into his chair, soda in hand. He took a sip and rested his head against the back of the chair.

I looked at my books that were spread across the floor and the pencil that was on my notes, half chewed on. They were probably in the way, and I probably should have cleaned them up, but I just shoved them into a semi-neat pile at the side of the chair, where they were least likely to get tripped over.

I stood and ran my hands down the back of my leggings to get the dust off of my butt.

"I'm going to go cook dinner." I walked into the kitchen as Kei nodded. We didn't have any meat to cook, so I didn't bother with a skillet or pan. We didn't have any fresh vegetables, but we did have frozen ones so I grabbed a pot, filled it with water, and put it on the eye on the stove and turned the heat on high.

I searched through the cabinets. I found some konbu, a type of edible seaweed. I grabbed the kitchen scissors and the seaweed, cutting it up and putting it in the water. This should create some type of broth I could cook the vegetables in.

While waiting for that to boil, I checked the rice cooker. There was a little bit of rice left, enough for two people if Kei didn't eat a bunch again. To his credit, he wasn't eating as much as he was. I felt bad about it, simply because he seemed hungry.

When the water began boiling, a fishy smell in the air, I turned the heat down to a medium low, and added the frozen vegetables—green beans, corn, carrots, bean sprouts. It was going to be a bland soup of sorts, since we had run out of ginger and sesame seeds yesterday.

Kei hadn't had much food here to begin with. He had normally eaten at his job, which was fast food french fries and burgers. So, after almost a week of feeding two people—two growing teenagers with fast metabolisms—we had just about run out of food.

However, I never ate lunches or breakfast. Never felt hungry, so I never really ate save for the evenings. Amazing how I could go from eating upwards to six times a day down to once or twice.

Even now, as the soup cooked, the smell made me nauseous. I would likely let Kei eat most of it. He wouldn't protest that.

I left the kitchen. The soup would be simmering for the next ten or fifteen minutes, long enough to thaw the frozen vegetables inside.

"Oh," Kei said as I walked past. He reached up and tugged on my shirt to grab my attention. I glanced at him over my shoulder to show that he had my attention. "Your homework for the weekend is in my bag."

I looked at his bag, which was near the front door, and let out a sigh. I hadn't even caught up yet, much less found the time for the work Kei had been bringing home since Wednesday.

"Oh, and the teachers said to tell you that they're expecting the work you missed out to be back Monday so you can focus on your exams and so you get a summer break."

"Right," I sat back in the floor in front of my books. Monday was three days away—two, now. No time for rests. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Don't bother me, eat without me, I'll be busy."

"You shouldn't—"

"Kei."

I leveled my gaze with him. He was going to say the same thing he had been saying all week: _"You shouldn't work yourself so hard."_ Well, I could, and I was. Because I had to. Because I had nothing else to do.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, giving up. He knew it was a hopeless cause to argue with me on this subject.

So, while he patiently waited for dinner, I got started on science.

The next day went much the same way, except Kei was home. He didn't bother me, and I didn't bother him. He slept most of the day, came out for food, and went back into his room to read manga. I, on the other hand, got through three days worth of history in three hours. Pride was beginning to prickle in my chest, but I kept going. There was no use in being proud of doing that much when I had so much more left to do.

So, I worked diligently and barely took any breaks. By Sunday night, I was finished.

I was ready for the exams that would take place the next day.

§

Kyoya was anxious, to say the least.

Not because of the exams—no, he was confident about those. It was the fact that he had heard Sachiko would be there, taking them. He tried not to tap his pen on his desk as he glanced up at the clock.

Ten minutes.

Exams would start in ten minutes.

He didn't know why he was so anxious about seeing Sachiko. He knew he couldn't talk to her and knew the probability of her approaching him was slim, but still, he couldn't help but want to see her. At least to know if she was okay.

He desperately wanted to talk to her. To see what was going on and to try and help her. He didn't even know if she still needed his help, or if she needed it and just didn't want it. If it got bad enough, would she approach him? Or would she rather risk her life now? Kyoya liked to think she didn't hate him and that she would talk to him if things got bad.

He had heard about what had happened a couple weeks ago when the host club went to her apartment. He had seen the distress on Haruhi's face last Tuesday. He knew something had happened, but he didn't know what. And that, probably, bothered him the most.

Something had happened to Sachiko and he didn't know what it was. He couldn't know what it was.

There was loud, muffled talking outside the door. A lot of voices.

And then it opened.

When Sachiko walked in, longing filled Kyoya at the sight of her familiar, brown hair and soft blue eyes. No—longing wasn't the right word. Desire? No, no. That wasn't it either.

Something wrapped around his heart and pulled in her direction. That was what happened when she walked in.

Then he noticed that her soft blue eyes weren't so soft anymore. They were hardened, an edge in them that hadn't been there before. Her skin looked pale, and she jumped at the slightest of sounds. No confidence, no self esteem, always looking over her shoulder.

He gained all of this information from watching her walk to her desk. Her posture was tense and she kept her head—which, for some reason, had a beanie on it—lowered as if she made eye contact with someone they would attack her. Something twisted in Kyoya at the sight of seeing how much she had changed.

The reactions of the class, however, were vastly different from his. Silence fell for mere moments, shock settling in, and then the room exploded in questions as they bombarded her. Tamaki and himself were the only ones who didn't approach her. Kyoya caught some of the questions that were particularly loud.

"Are you okay?"

"Why weren't you in school?"

"Are you still a host?"

Many of the other questions were more personal. Kyoya felt bad for the girl caught in the middle of all of that, leaning over her desk as if she could escape them or disappear. She didn't talk to anyone, not like she used to do. Instead, she ignored them all and put her head in her hands.

This continued for the few minutes before the teacher walked in. He saw the commotion and pity flashed across his face before he addressed the class.

"Please, sit down and leave Fujioka-san alone." The class looked up at his words, glaring at him, before they trudged to their desks. Sachiko visibly relaxed, but froze at the teacher's next words. "And, Fujioka-san, I'm going to have to ask you to take the beanie off."

Her hands stayed on her desk. "No." She flat out refused. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at this, but observed closer and looked into the situation a bit more. Why would she want to keep the beanie on?

It only took him a couple of seconds.

When was the last time she had dyed her hair?

"If you can't take the beanie off, you can excuse yourself from the class and take a failing grade on your exams." The teacher narrowed his eyes.

Sachiko narrowed hers. "You would have me fail my tests over a beanie? Clothing?"

"This isn't about that. This is about respect for the school's policies."

Sachiko clenched one of her hands into a tight fist. "You're telling me, your priority isn't my education, but this school's _policies?"_

"Are you telling me you don't respect the academy?" The teacher shot back, a fire brewing in his eyes. Kyoya saw the ridiculousness of the situation. Sachiko could have easily taken the beanie off if she were able, thus avoiding the entire confliction, but she couldn't.

"I give this academy all the respect it deserves. I came here because of the fact that the education I would be given was higher than at other schools. Are you, in all of your haste to get me to take the beanie off, trying to change my mind? By igniting this altercation you have postponed the tests and given us less time to complete them. How many people in here would be livid about that?"

She paused and cocked her head to one side, an arrogant smile playing on her lips. "How many people in here could get you fired?"

The teacher gulped. "Are you blackmailing me, Fujioka-san?"

She shrugged. "Depends."

Kyoya stayed silent through it all, bemused. The fact that Sachiko was fighting so hard to stay here meant she likely cared about her education, unlike a few weeks ago when they were still talking. He didn't know what had changed in her view to make it valuable, but for some reason it made him anxious, much like how he felt ten minutes prior.

Actually, this was different.

"Just keep the damned thing on." The teacher grumbled, and then turned to address the class once again. "Today, you'll be taking your exams. You all do this once a term, so you likely know the rules. You have ninety minutes to complete the first portion of the test—reading and language arts. Best of luck to you all."

He passed out the test booklets and the little bubble sheets that went with it. Kyoya reorganized things on his desk when he got his, trying to get as comfortable as possible so he could produce optimal results.

When he looked up again, hoping he would find Sachiko's eyes, he found nothing except a determined look on her face that made his stomach flip as she looked down at the test in front of her.

Yeah, he didn't feel anxious.

Rather, it was a cold, forbearing sense of dread.

§

The tests themselves were okay.

The whole social aspect of going to the school was what made it hell. Not to mention, I currently had two girls on either arm, guiding me to the last place I wanted to go. I had kindly told them I didn't want to go and that I had somewhere else to be, but they insisted. They said I had to.

I was about to ninja my way out of the situation when I met Kei's eyes as we walked past the first year classroom. I mouthed the word _help,_ praying that he saw it. I only had mere moments before I entered the last place I wanted to go.

Which, was in fact, Music Room #3.

I began to pray that someone saved me. Then, I cursed myself for doing that because I could have saved myself.

I hadn't really struggled all that much, if I was honest with myself. I didn't use my amazing words of persuasion or physically tried to get away. When I thought about seeing the hosts again, my stomach felt heavy. With frogs.

Because there was not a chance in hell that the nervous jumps in my stomach were butterflies. Those are those nervous flitters. I was way past that stage. In fact, if these girls weren't holding onto my hands they would have seen how badly they shook.

I didn't want to see them.

 _But I did._

I was screaming at myself to turn and run and leave before the hosts saw me. Before they got the wrong idea. I hadn't rejected Kaoru's calls everyday just to make him think he could be my friend again in one day. Ignoring him was easy when you weren't actually there.

The girl on my left giggled at something the girl on my right said as they opened the door.

Everyone, save for Haruhi, was there.

I wanted to cry. The feeling hit me. Haruhi wasn't there. My sister wasn't there. I missed her, so much, and I just needed to see how she was doing. I hadn't even called or texted her because we didn't want to take any risks.

"Sachiko-san?" Tamaki questioned when he saw me there. His attention was torn away from the customer he was currently talking to and he pinned it on me. I looked away, feigning disinterest.

"We brought her here!" The girl on my left said in her stupidly squeaky voice. I frowned.

"She claimed that she didn't want to come. But we figured people would probably want to see she was okay." The girl on the right said.

 _You're going to get everyone in this room killed._

But that didn't stop Tamaki from standing and rushing over to me, wrapping his arms around me in a warm hug that made me want to cry as a bit of the warmth I had been missing seeped back into my bones. And, I hated myself for it, but I didn't push him away. I couldn't bring myself to.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Tamaki was the type of friend that you wanted to have. He may have been completely self-involved and narcissistic, but he cared and he could pick up on your actions and tell how you were feeling.

My eyes pricked with tears as I put my hands on his chest and forced myself to push him away. I didn't miss the look of hurt on his face as I schooled my own features into a neutral, dismissive look.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry." I said. Behind him, I saw Kaoru stand, slowly as first, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. As if he couldn't believe I was here. Then he started walking towards me, his steps somewhat hurried, as if I was going to turn and run.

I honestly thought about it. I really did.

He just about shoved Tamaki out of the way as he stopped in front of me. His hand slowly rose to my face. It settled on my cheek, his thumb on the top of my cheekbone.

"You're an idiot." He breathed out as he forcefully pulled me into his arms. "You don't have to isolate yourself." He also said this quietly, because of the audience we had.

 _You don't have to isolate yourself._

Kaoru didn't know. He didn't. And if he did know, he didn't understand what it was like to constantly live in fear of your family getting hurt. He didn't know what it was like to see someone outside of your window trying to break in, and he didn't know what it was like to watch as that man fell to the ground two stories below.

Danger, danger, _danger._

How many people in here were going to attempt to kill me? How many people were related to those that attacked Kei and I? How many people were now going to harm Tamaki and Kaoru because they showed that they cared for me?

"Please let go of me, Kaoru." _I don't want to see you get hurt._

He did as I asked, but he didn't really step away.

His eyes were pinned on mine. He refused to move.

Luckily, just then someone grabbed my bicep and pulled me backwards away from him. I stumbled and fell into Kei's chest, causing his other hand to go to my elbow so he could stabilize me. I looked up at him, black hair falling into his face, but he was glaring at Kaoru.

"She said let go. She likely meant move away too."

"And who are you to decide that? Her brother?" Kaoru said, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes.

"Actually, I'm her be—" I elbowed him. In the stomach. Hard. He shut up after that, nearly doubling over as the air was knocked over him.

"Let's just go. We have to get home."

Kaoru's eyes widened ever so slightly at this. I grabbed Kei's shoulders, turned him around, and steered us out of this damned music room. I left Kaoru and Tamaki behind me, as well as the rest of the hosts. Including Kyoya. Who hadn't even glanced up from his notebook.

It didn't bother me. I promise it didn't.

In the hallway outside, Haruhi was making her way into the room. Her eyes widened when she saw me and my heart lurched, but I forced myself to treat her as someone I barely knew. Didn't know her. She wasn't important to me.

She couldn't be used against me.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but I barely shook my head no as I pushed Kei down the hall.

I left my sister behind too.

The warmth that had sneaked into me was gone once again.

§

Kyoya watched Kaoru dejectedly walk back to his brother, his head slightly lowered. From the little charade that Kyoya had just watched, he could only conclude that someone had gotten hurt because of Sachiko, and she was now isolating herself to protect them.

What shocked him, however, was the fact that she just walked right past her sister without a second glance.

Had she isolated herself from her family too?

Kyoya pressed the pen to his lip, staring at the door she had just left as he thought. The personal effect of pushing everyone away not only hurt herself, but everyone she was actually pushing away. While it may have been to protect them from whoever was hunting her down, in Kyoya's opinion, she should tell at least her closest friends that she was a princess and explain why she was doing what she was rather than doing it without reason. It hurt a lot more to be pushed away and ignored without knowing why.

As soon as he found out the reason his father was ordering Kyoya to avoid her, and as soon as he was able to get his father to revoke his statement, he would approach Sachiko. He had guards that worked for his father. The thought of someone actually getting past those guards made him nervous, but the odds of that happening were slim.

So, he had the ability to help. He had it.

His next step, from what he could tell, was to contact Sachiko's grandparents. Their business was still alive and thriving. If he could get them to contact Sachiko and then have them form a relationship and have her named heir of the company, then perhaps his dad would look at her differently.

Of course, that would be a difficult task in itself.

"K-kyoya-senpai?" A girl approached him and he turned his attention to her. She had black hair and green eyes. Kyoya recognized her as one of Sachiko's friends and forced a light smile on his face. She saw she had his attention and she continued. "U-um, sorry to bother, b-but, do you know when Sachiko will return?"

Kyoya couldn't help the annoyance he felt. Someone had asked him this question at least once a day. His answer was always the same.

"No, I don't."

Her face fell. "Well, i-if you find out, could you let m-me know?"

He nodded. "Of course."

He would probably forget. He didn't mean to be rude, but he had many other much more important things to do. His school, and there was someone attacking his father's company that he had to somehow figure to get rid of, and lastly, Sachiko. In that order. Those were his priorities.

"If it's n-not a bother, could you t-tell me where she l-lives?" She looked down, shyly.

"That is private information. If Sachiko chose not to disclose that, then I will not tell you." Kyoya said, letting the hand that held the pen fall to the table as he opened the notebook. He opened to a new page as the girl nodded her head and walked away.

He watched her, warily, as she walked away. Sachiko hadn't said much about friends other than the host club, but Kyoya didn't trust that girl. Maybe she just really cared about Sachiko, but the fact that she asked where Sachiko lived raised questions in his mind.

Kyoya decided to look into it if he found the time.

In his notebook, with black ink and a pen that glided smoothly across the page, Kyoya wrote down the price that Sachiko's pictures had gone for, and decided to give her some of the money. Or, rather, he would give the money to Haruhi to give to Sachiko. She would only get about fifteen percent of the money, but Kyoya figured she would probably want it.

It wasn't much, but Sachiko could use it to buy some new books or something. It wasn't like she needed it for anything else.

§

When we got home from school—which took a while because we walked in circles in case anyone tried to follow us—I nearly had a heart attack.

In the living room, perched on the arm of the couch, looking around with disinterest, was Akame.

When we walked in, she smiled at us, even though I suspected what she was there for was nothing to smile about. Was she going to put me in a cage and tell me to never leave? Was she going to reprimand me for going to school to take the exams?

"I see you've finally seen sense, Sachiko." She said in a soft voice.

"If you want to call it that." I said, shrugging and tossing my school bag in the corner of the room. Kei walked away, saying, "I need something to drink."

So I was left to sit down across from Akame, in the chair. "What do you want?" I asked. I wanted to ask about my dad—Daelun—and if she had learned anymore about him, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't really know if I wanted to learn anymore about that situation. If I was ready to.

"I see you're more… lackadaisical this time." She said.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't sit on the arm of the couch like that." I said. Her previous words were running rampant through my mind. About the fact that I hadn't changed and that I was literally a useless princess. "I don't know why you're here."

Akame's face hardened a bit as she sat down on the cushion of the couch. Kei walked into the room, carrying a soda in his hand. I cast a glance at him.

"You should really drink more water." I said. He stuck his tongue out and sat down on the couch, the opposite end of Akame.

"I'm here because you need to train. Get stronger. You're now needed in a few of our plans to lure them out."

I rolled my eyes even though my heart stuck in my throat. "So I go from hiding to saying 'Come and get me!'"

She stiffened and narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes. Trying to maneuver around them isn't a choice anymore. They're too numerous to do that. Lure them out, and exterminate them like the little pests they are."

Lure them out and kill them. A shiver went down my spine as that man's face flashed in my mind. The sound he made.

"What about the police?"

Akame waved a hand. "I have connections. They won't interfere."

I nodded, slowly. "When?"

"Over the summer. If everything goes well, you may be able to return to your school next term—as an Akahoshi."

My mouth slowly opened and my eyes widened. _As an Akahoshi?_

"Everything will be safe. Your friends will be okay, your sister, you can move back home. You just have to assist in this."

I looked at Kei to judge his reaction to this. He had paused, soda can halfway to his mouth, and was staring at Akame as if she had grown another head. I couldn't help but agree. Safe? After everything that had happened?

Akame's brown eyes softened. "I know how much—"

"Wait." I said, interrupting her and sitting up a bit more in the chair. "Your plan is to kill Japanese citizens?"

Akame shook her head. "They aren't Japanese citizens. They're here illegally."

"So, why don't we just talk to the Prime Minister and get them deported? If we kill them, won't we get on Japan's bad side and make an enemy of them?"

"I've tried to reach him. The government hasn't acknowledged the fact that you're here. Meaning, they won't deport these people."

Anger flashed across Kei's face. "That's bull—"

"It may be, but we have to deal with what we have. All we have is ourselves. However, opening war in these streets isn't an option. We're going to go on vacation."

My eyebrows shot into my hairline as a smile spread across her face. This...this was interesting.

"I'm listening." I said, not so patiently waiting for her to continue.

"For the first couple of weeks of summer break, you go out and buy things that normal vacationers would buy. You be seen in public talking about it with Kei. Then, we leave. They follow."

"And if we're ambushed in public?"

"I'll be nearby at all times. And you two buffoons will be able to defend yourselves this time. You'll be training with me, not at that dojo."

I looked over at Kei again, trying to get his reaction as I tried not to feel offended that Akame had basically insulted Honey, Mori, and their families. Kei's face seemed hesitant and far away. I felt bad, but I had to agree to this plan. I had to do something and I wanted to be friends with my friends again. And I wanted to live with my sister again. Kei wasn't bad, but he wasn't Haruhi.

"We'll have to think about it." I said, leaning back in my chair. Akame stood, brushing dust I couldn't see off of her pants.

"I never said I was giving you a choice." She said as she walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow for your first training sessions."

Then, she left. Just like that.

Kei had his eyes squeezed shut and a hand shoved in his hair. I let out a shaky breath. My previous summer plans had been stay in my room, nose in a book. I had kind of planned on picking up Korean as a language as well, but now that plan has flown out of the window. The plans to just relax and have fun were gone.

They had been replaced by plans to kill people.

Kill.

Like we were some vigilantes or something.

"I don't like it." Kei said. His voice shook.

"Me neither." I said, "But what else can we do?"

"How much are you willing to sacrifice?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking at me. His blue eyes seemed kind of empty. "How far will you go to get your throne back?"

Everyone kept telling me to do whatever it took. If I killed to get back to the throne, I wouldn't feel like a monarch, but a tyrant. My hands would be stained with blood and my people—what would they think? It didn't feel right. This plan for the summer, it didn't feel like the right thing to do. It was cruel.

I really didn't want to do it. I could almost guarantee that once the time came for me to wield a knife, I wouldn't do it. I would refuse.

Despite that, I leveled my gaze with Kei's and said in a flat voice:

"I'll do anything."

Because once I got that kingdom back... My mother in heaven would be happy and proud and I could feel relieved, safe.

Right?

* * *

 **This felt a hell of a lot like a filler chapter. I didn't mean for it to be, but it kind of came out... boring? I don't know. I'm setting things up, if you can't tell.**

 **Stuff is also getting serious. I have to take things into consideration and be very careful writing so I don't screw everything up. I tend to do that a lot. Also, next chapter will be written in time with episode 17 of the anime. I know what you're thinking. MORGAN THAT HAPPENS AT THE END OF THE SUMMER and all I have to say is shhhh no it doesn't. Not in this story.**

 **Did I just spoil the next chapter? No, I say I caused anticipation and made you look forward to it. And it's not really strictly to the episode. A lot of other stuff will happen.**

 **{review responses}**

 **sverhei ~ Thank you! Adjfkadlkhjgatohohyjha is how i feel writing it sometimes.**

 **Toreh ~ Kaoru is cute and sweet towards Sachiko. And thank you!**

 **lillyannp ~ Me updating was nothing short of a miracle tbh. Thanks for the birthday wishes! (again) (watch me casually ignore the last part of your review)**

 **{end of the review responses}**

 **Alright, so next chapter it picks back up a bit. oh my goD I JUST GOT AN IDEA I don't know if it'll fit though. We'll find out.**

 **I'm kind of considering creating a sequel for this story. But I'm not sure. I can't really tell you all my idea because it'll spoil the ending, but-okay, nvm. I know what I'll do. I'll write until the 'end' and ask you guys if I should end there and create a sequel or just continue writing under this story's name. I'll let you all decide.**

 **If there isn't a sequel then this story will have upwards to 300,000-400,000 words. Maybe. I want to follow the manga too because I love the character arcs and everything. I just have to decide if I want to make this a duo logy. What do you guys think of a super long story following Sachiko and whatever love interest I choose? And the club?**

 **I genuinely wouldn't mind writing a prequel about Arisu and everything but I don't know if anyone would read it. What do you guys think? I'm mainly worried about the sequel thing right now, though.**

 **I have to go eat dinner and read ohshc manga. Not at the same time. But both things are happening tonight.**

 **BYEEEEEEE**


	29. Chapter 29

**FOOOORRRGGGIIIIVEEEE MEEEEEE** **(for the late update)**

* * *

I ached.

 _Everywhere._

"You aren't fast enough!" Akame raised her voice at me as I laid on the ground, curled in a ball, groaning. My shoulder was ripped open again, blood seeping through the once white bandages, and it hurt like hell. Actually, I was pretty sure I was in hell because every single one of my muscles were burning and sweat poured down my back and caused the hair that had come loose from my ponytail to stick to my neck and face.

Kei, who was in the corner snickering as he drank his damn soda, pushed off the wall and held a hand down to help me up.

I didn't take it. Rather I glared at him as I stood by myself and brushed the dirt off of my leggings.

"Work on your reactions," Akame said, "and you won't get hit."

She was pulling her punches, but they still hurt. They still caused bruises. It was Wednesday afternoon , after I had taken the last part of my exams, and I had purple and black bruises from the day before. And knots. You can't forget those and that irritation and pain that they caused.

"I know." I grumbled. Reactions weren't something you could build up in five minutes. It took time—weeks of pushing yourself to your limits before you could finally get there. Me, I had until the first week of August.

Which, by the way, was next week.

"Are you ready?" Akame asked, blowing a strand of her medium length, dark brown hair out of her face as she got into her stance.

I separated my feet to just slightly further than shoulder width apart and raised my hands to block my face.

"As I'll ever be."

I didn't even have a split second.

The first punch was towards my face—left cheek—and I barely got out of the way in time. I felt the ghost of her hand brush my face. She immediately followed that with a kick towards my side, which I blocked with a sore forearm, and drove my knee towards her stomach.

She easily stopped my week little attack with her left arm and attacked with her right.

It hit my jaw. I felt my teeth bite my tongue as my head was whipped to one side. I stumbled back, hand going towards my face, and felt a little moment of panic when I saw her shake her head. While I was still trying to recover from the hit to my jaw, she drove a fist into my stomach, knocking the air out of me.

I fell to my knees, trying to draw in a breath but unable to. I wheezed and gasped, hunched over on the ground. I waited for Akame to attack my ribs or something like that since I was on the ground and easy to kick, but she didn't. She stood and waited as I braced my hands on the ground, lungs failing to work.

I could tell from her stance that she was disappointed.

I had been taking classes with Honey. I should have been able to do this. I honestly should have. I felt disappointed with my self, let down by my body that didn't want to freaking work properly. Well, it worked properly. Just not fast enough. Not strong enough.

When I was able to breath, I stood on somewhat shaky legs. There was a metallic taste in my mouth from where I bit my tongue, and I resisted the urge to spit in the floor to get rid of it.

"You'll die at this rate." Akame crossed her arms on her chest. "I don't need a punching bag; I need a princess that can defend herself."

"I know."

"Then do something about it."

And with that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the apartment, nearly slamming the door behind her. She was frustrated. I could see it on her face by the way the corners of her lips were curved downwards and her eyebrows were slightly drawn together.

Kei approached me. He barely had any bruises. There was a small one on his forearm from where he blocked one of her kicks, but other than that he was fine. I tried to remind myself that he trained in Asia and that I shouldn't feel too… Jealous or grumpy about it, but I was.

My breathing was still uneven when Kei spoke.

"You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped, a knot tightening in my chest. "I can't freaking do anything. Might as well go dig my own grave now because I'm going to die next week."

"Don't say that." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. Behind him, light from the window made him more of a silhouette and blinded me. I squinted.

"At least if I die, no one will get hurt because of me."

"Seriously, stop." He squeezed my shoulders this time. "You aren't dying. And if you die, I'm going with you so I can kick your ass for being stupid."

I rolled my eyes as the knot in my chest loosened. I was still so frustrated though. I could have punched a wall or tugged my own hair out, but instead, I moved away from Kei and towards the kitchen. Thanks to the bit of money Haruhi had given (which was mine, the 250,000 yen) we had enough food to feed ourselves.

I decided to make fried rice. Because that was what I wanted and I was hungry. For a change, I had an appetite. It surprised me, mainly because of the failure I had just had, and the fact that next week I would be leading people out to kill them.

As in taking their lives.

As in erasing their existence off the face of the earth.

A shiver went down my spine but I still continued cooking. The smell of soy sauce and sesame oil spread through the small apartment, making my mouth water.

"So, tomorrow, since there's no school, we're going shopping, right?" Kei asked from the living room. He was moving the furniture back to where it was. We had moved it so we had a spot to practice. It was genuinely a pain to move it everyday, but it was something we had to do.

"Yea. We just have to confirm with Akame." I said.

Akame didn't have a phone. For safety reasons. Which means, any way of getting in touch with her was probably void. You didn't approach Akame; you waited for her to come talk to you. It made me mad. What if something happened? We wouldn't be able to tell her. Of course, she probably had spies everywhere watching me.

A bunch of freaking stalkers.

I had turned my phone off. I was tired of Tamaki and Kaoru trying to message and call me. I was tired of the fact that they kept tempting me to answer, to become friends with them again and put them in danger. I refused. I was not going to let another one of my friends get hurt.

But, when I let myself think about that for too long, when I let myself think about how isolated I was, something cold would start in my heart and expand outward, like ice melting.

I knew I had Kei. And that helped a lot. But I couldn't stop the feeling.

So, I didn't dwell on the fact that Honey, Mori, and Kyoya would probably never talk to me. I didn't dwell on the fact that with each time I pressed decline on my phone I was offending or harming a fri—a person that means a lot to me.

I tried not to think about it.

I really did.

§

The next day, we had to stop by a store to get make up so I could cover the bruise that was blooming across my jaw in an ugly purple color. I went into the bathroom, foundation and concealer in hand, and covered the bruise. I was sure people thought Kei had hit me or something, but it wasn't any of their business. And they didn't do anything about it, anyway.

When I left the bathroom, my bruise was hidden but still sensitive to the touch. Kei was waiting outside, leaning against the wall. I readjusted the strap on my purse as I approached him, my converse tapping against the pavement.

"We going to the mall?" Kei asked, looking up from his phone and pushing off of the wall as he fell into step beside me.

"Mhm." I said. The mall was the plan. Buy things, look around, walk around. Be seen. Be followed.

It honestly felt weird, that after all this time, I wasn't trying to hide. I mean, I still had the contacts in, but I hadn't dyed my hair. So it looked like this kind of ombre thing that started with silver and faded into a brown. I thought it looked weird and I was going to dye it, but Akame said not to.

I kept it half silver, half brown, falling in waves to just below my shoulders.

Kei took in a deep breath. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with this."

I looked over at him as a car drove past on the road to my left, the draft from it lifting my hair off of my shoulders.

"I get how you feel." I said, "But we have to do this."

He nodded, lips pressed tightly together. I could see the anxiety written clear as day on his face, making his body tense. I nudged his arm with my shoulder—which did hurt but I dealt with it—and said, "Relax. We aren't marching to our deaths yet."

He looked down at me and I spread a smile across my face, and no matter how fake it was, Kei seemed to believe it and one soon followed on his. It brightened my mood to finally see him smile and relax a bit, no matter how minuscule it was.

However, twenty minutes later when we arrived at the mall, his smile faltered. I had expected myself to be nervous and fidgeting—I was, but not to the extent Kei was—but Kei's nervousness showed so obviously.

"Relax." I said, once again as I looked around the room and at the people that crowded the walkways and the stores. While I meant to say it to Kei, it was also said for myself who had noticeably tensed up. We couldn't look suspicious. We had to look completely relaxed.

Kei's fingers brushed mine, and then he eased his hand into mine and offered another shaky smile. I wanted to pull my hand out of his, but if it helped him relax, I would endure it. It wasn't much to endure anyway. I just didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"What are we buying, again?" I asked. Akame had told us to just wander around and look at things. I felt like I was on a mission. Was that why I was so tense? If I looked at it like shopping with Haruhi, then would I relax and look a bit more natural?

Kei shrugged. "Whatever we need, I guess."

"How can we know what we need when Akame hasn't even told us where we're going?" I grumbled. I had around nine-thousand yen in my purse that Akame had given us to spend. I didn't even know how she had gotten the money or how she funded herself or where she stayed, but I took the money willingly.

As we were walking, Kei started to swing our hands between us and hum. He seemed awfully happy, reminding me of that narcissist Tamaki. He seemed like the type to hold hands with his girlfriend and hum as they walked through a mall or down the street or something like that.

To my left, a store caught my attention. Red and gold colors paired with a homey feel, it was amazing.

It was a bookstore.

"Keiiiii," I said, drawing the last part of his name out. "Let's go there."

He followed my gaze and then rolled his eyes. "Honestly, some things never change."

"Seasons come and go," I said, pulling him that way, "but my passion for books will always remain the same."

We entered the store and the smell of paper wrapped around us. A smile spread on my face as I headed for the fiction section, deciding to see if my favorite publishing company had published any new books recently. They published nonfiction too, but they did so few of those. If they had published something new, it would be in the fiction section.

We passed rows and rows of shelves, dozens of books, before we finally reached it. Kei was still holding my hand, but he was standing behind me.

"Aren't we supposed to be buying things that have to do with vacation?" He asked quietly, leaning forward a bit so I could hear him.

"I read books on vacation." I said. Not that I had really been on vacation. But I knew that I would bring a book to read.

I scanned the shelves, eyes alight at the sight of the colorful spines and the different titles. There was a section for manga just to my left, and I half expected Kei to go over there since he liked manga more, but he stayed next to me and patiently waited for me to find what I was looking for.

I wasn't looking at the titles. Or the colors.

I was looking at the bottom of the spine for that familiar logo…

There.

I grabbed the book. _Kurima Publishing._ They always publish the best books by the most creative authors I had ever read. So, with barely a glance at the title and the blurb, I turned away and began to walk towards the front desk. Since Kei hadn't let go of my hand and wandered off, I assumed he had no reason to be in the store and didn't want to purchase anything.

As we walked, he suddenly stopped and nearly caused me to fall and just about ripped my arm out of my socket as I tried to keep walking. I then realized that he was staring at the manga shelf, mouth slightly agape, eyes practically sparkling.

"Sachiko, we have to get this." He said, letting go of my hand and walking forward, grabbing one of the manga. "It's the new volume that just came out _yesterday!"_

A small smile spread on my face at his child-like reaction. Or rather, it wasn't so childlike as it was fan boyish. At least now, if I accidentally slipped back into my otaku ways, he couldn't judge me for it.

He held the manga near his face, both hands on either side of the white volume, his smile so wide, his blue eyes almost pleading. "Please?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. As if he needed my permission to get it. He still looked so cute when he was excited for something; how would I have been able to say no anyway?

We walked to the checkout and paid for the books. I handed the old lady the required amount. She kept smiling at Kei and I, eyes sliding between the two of us. I started to feel self-concious, so as soon as she handed us our change and the bag containing the two books, I left fairly quickly.

Kei caught up easily, and took the bag from me. "You shouldn't have to carry it. Especially not with your shoulder the way it is."

And yet, when I moved into his apartment I carried the heavy box.

I nearly rolled my eyes but let him take the bag anyway. "Such a gentleman today." I teased.

"I'm escorting a princess. I have to be." He dipped his head in as much of a bow as he could muster without looking suspicious or out of place. And yet, eight, nine, ten years ago, he would shove me out of the way to get to food. Actually, he would still probably do that, but he might be a little more civilized about it.

Maybe.

As I glanced around today, I realized that the mall was having some kind of products expo, and there were people with little places set up, selling all kinds of different products from different places. Over there were foods that were typically found in the United States, and over there were some Chinese products. Everything was colorful and bright and the people around me were laughing and the buzz of chatter filled the air.

Indian foods? What?

I was almost giddy. It was so interesting to see things from so many cultures in one place. Jewelry from England and artifacts from Chishima and—

Wait.

My steps slowed to a stop. What were products from Chishima doing here in Japan? I couldn't see the salesman behind the counter because of a bright red flag blocking my view, but I could see the artifacts. Some old things, and—was that my _mother's ring?_

I took a couple steps forward and looked around the flag. Kei was giving me funny looks, probably because he hadn't quite recognized the artifacts, but when he followed my gaze and finally realized what they were, his eyes widened.

Someone was selling things from Chishima for way less than what they were worth. Someone had taken the things from the palace vaults and brought them here.

I could already feel my blood starting to simmer as I approached the stall with a calm gait.

§

Kyoya wasn't sure if he should feel proud or mortified or scared.

Kyoya's father had told him that being top of the class wouldn't be enough to impress him. That he would need to do something more in order to impress him, because being at the top of the class had already been achieved by his older brothers.

But Kyoya hadn't even gotten the top score on the exam.

Sachiko had done that. By whatever miracle, she had completed her school work and finished the term just barely ahead of him. And her score… She had gotten a perfect score on the tests. Most teachers claimed it was nearly impossible to do that, but she had done it.

He was mentally preparing for the lecture he would get from his father. But, he also hoped that perhaps his father would see the scores and see Sachiko differently. That when she put her mind to something, she did it and she did it well.

He shook his head and dispelled the thoughts. There was no reason for them. At least not at the moment because he was lost in a commoner's shopping center. Izumi shopping center, to be exact, so walking home wasn't an option.

But, he couldn't call a limo because that ignoramus Tamaki hadn't thought to grab Kyoya's phone or his wallet. When he found that little—

"Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya turned and saw Haruhi.

"How much money do you have on you?" He asked as his stomach let out a low growl. Her expression quickly changed to one of annoyance, but she turned and started to walk away, waving for him to follow. He did so, looking around curiously.

Mass production made for lower prices, which in turn made it more affordable for the commoners. However, on this particular day, there were products from everywhere. They were surprisingly cheap for what they were, making Kyoya wonder what the vendors where thinking. They were going to lose money on each sell, unless they had gotten it for a lower price than what he had figured in his mind.

Haruhi suddenly stopped and Kyoya almost walked right into her. He took half a step back, feeling too close to the girl for comfort. She turned, eyes slightly widened mouth slightly agape. She clenched the strap on her purse and started to walk away, back in the direction they had come from.

"What is it?" He asked. She opened her mouth to answer, when a clamor broke out ahead of them. Kyoya looked behind her and somehow managed to keep the surprise off of his face when he saw Sachiko not-so-calmly talking to a man who was selling jewelry and other things.

People were starting to gather around and public officers were starting to take note of the altercation, because it had grown too serious. The man's face was red with anger and the vein in his neck was popping out, while Sachiko's eyes were glowing with fury.

But, quite possibly what bothered Kyoya the most was the fact that Kei was glued to her side, once again. They seemed to be inseparable now. Of course, Kei was involved in whatever was going on, so he was the only friend she had. Still, it ground against Kyoya's nerves.

"It's fake!" Sachiko suddenly raised her voice. "This—this ring? I've seen the real one, numerous times. This one isn't it."

Kyoya shouldn't get involved. It wouldn't be smart. He should just turn and walk away and pretend like he didn't see anything.

But he wanted to find out what was going on. He wanted to talk to Sachiko, who had started letting her hair go back to silver from the looks of it. Which meant that she was going to reveal herself soon, right? He wanted to ask her, so badly that—

Haruhi grabbed his arm. "Senpai."

She sent him a look that he had seen her give Sachiko numerous times. It was when she knew you were about to do something completely irrational and was trying to stop you. He paused at this.

"Let's go get food." He said. And with that, Kyoya turned away and went towards the food court, leaving Sachiko and Kei behind to argue with the salesperson.

§

I stuck my nose in the air as I crossed my arms over my chest. Serves the bastard right for wanting to sell people fake items from Chishima. First off, people don't deserve to be lied to. And with the price he was asking for those things, they were going to get ripped off by a few thousand yen. Second off, that would be disrespectful to Chishima. Completely disrespectful. I just couldn't let it happen.

"You look awfully proud." Kei said, grinning down at me.

I felt like I had done something for my kingdom, no matter how small it was. It was weird and probably didn't make sense, but I felt that way. I was happy about it, the giddiness from earlier returning in almost full force. The smile on my face suddenly became real rather than forced like it was this morning.

"Proud? Psh, no." I said, uncrossing my arms and waving my hand. "Let's just go get food—I'm hungry."

I had skipped breakfast and it was noon. And dinner had been light because I hadn't had much of an appetite. I was too busy taking care of the bruises I had gained. Akame didn't really look it, but she was strong. It wouldn't surprise me if she picked up a car and threw it at someone like the Hulk.

"Good idea." Kei said. He hadn't really eaten either. It confused me, but the amount he was eating was going down. I was worried about him, but I assumed it was because of the 'task' we were given. Not necessarily today, but the whole vacation thing. At least Kei had relaxed, though.

I glanced over at him and saw him looking around, curious. But, he still kept his concentration on finding a place to eat. We stayed on the first floor, and ended up finding a fast food restaurant for lunch. In fact, it looked like another chain of the place he used to work at.

We walked into the relatively empty place. I decided to just let Kei order for me, considering anything would taste good and would fill me up. I was so hungry that you could have handed me a bucket of brussel sprouts and I would have eaten it without hesitation.

Actually, maybe not brussel sprouts. Those freaking things were disgusting.

Kei told the lady behind the counter our order and she smiled politely at us. Kei gave her the required amount of money and I left to go find us a seat.

And then I turned right back around and stood next to Kei, back stiff.

He glanced over, worried. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

"Haruhi and Kyoya are here." I said just as quietly as he spoke. He glanced over his shoulder at them in the corner, eating and talking. Had they seen me?

"Do you want to leave?" Kei asked.

I shook my head no. We had already paid and we didn't have our food yet. Not to mention, there was an opportunity right in front of me. As much as I wanted to take our tray of food and go sit down next to Haruhi and Kyoya, and eat with them like a normal teenager, I couldn't. If we were being followed, then they would see that and try to use those two against me.

I decided I would do the opposite of talk to them. I would act indifferent towards them. I didn't know them; they didn't know me. In the rare chance that they might approach me, I would shrug them off and ask who they were.

"Order 324!" A man said. Kei stepped forward and grabbed our tray. I stuck to his side as we weaved through the tables and sat on the opposite side of the restaurant as Haruhi and Kyoya. The only bad thing was, if Haruhi looked up, past Kyoya, she would see me.

I grabbed my burger and fries off of the tray and just let Kei eat off of the thing. The food was greasy, fatty, and tasted artificial, but I was starving and it was food. So I ate it anyway.

Kei ate his, but between bites he made comments about whatever seemed to be on the tip of his tongue. I responded half-mindedly, since he wasn't really putting much thought into what he was saying. Sometimes it was something about how hot it was getting, sometimes it was something about someone in his class.

"Sachiko," He addressed me by my name this time and with a serious tone, causing me to pause, fry halfway to my mouth. "You should know…"

What was he going to say? His pause lasted a while and he looked out the window to my left, eyes following some of the people that were walking by, bags in their hand.

"About me being your betrothed…"

"What about it?" I asked, my foot starting to bounce on the ground under the table. Was this what had been on his mind? I could tell that for the past couple of days he would zone out, thinking about something. I assumed it was because of the fact we would have to kill people in a week and a half or so, but I could have been wrong.

"I don't—if you don't want to, you don't have to." He finally said, releasing a breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've kind of gotten over that childhood crush anyway."

"Is this your way of kindly telling me you don't like me like that?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. He looked down at the table as he nodded his head. I nearly sagged with relief. "You're my best friend, you may not be my betrothed, but you'll always have a position in the court. _Companion of Princess Sachiko Akahoshi."_ I chuckled at his old title.

"While I appreciate the high honor it is, I would like to start getting paid because the princess is a raging pain in my a—"

I threw one of my french fries at him, the salt covered thing hitting him in the nose. He wrinkled his nose as it hit and then laughed as it fell to the table.

"You'll start getting paid as soon as I do—oh, wait. All you have to do is be my friend. I don't think that's worthy of pay." I rolled my eyes as I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. Three quarters of my food was gone, and I was full. I planned on finishing it, but I was on break at the moment.

"Fine, fine. You can pay by buying me manga." His eyes went down to the bag at his feet and his eyes nearly lit up again. How much did he love that series?

"No." I stuck my nose in the air and looked to the side. My eyes drifted back down to his and a grin spread across my face as laughter bubbled in my chest. HIs face mirrored mine.

"Honestly," I said, "If you had told me six, seven, years ago that I would be sitting here talking to you, I wouldn't have believed you."

Kei raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just disappeared." I said, shrugging. "My parents never told me anything. I think I might have thrown a temper tantrum. Or two."

He nudged me under the table with his foot. "Aww, did you miss me that much?"

I scoffed. "Of course not. You were just handy to have around."

We both knew that was a lie. He grinned knowingly and I shook my head. And then his grin slowly faded and his eyes got kind of distant, but they were still pinned on mine.

"If you'd told me five years ago that I would be in Japan talking to you, I wouldn't have believed you."

The other night he had said he thought I was dead. At least I had known he was alive. Him… All he saw was that the Akahoshi family had been killed. He didn't see that I had gotten away and survived.

"Aww, did you miss me that much?" I asked, teasing, trying to lighten the mood. All I got was a slight twitch of his lips.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Kei… What about your parents?" I asked, the question leaving my mouth before I could stop it. I had thought about it before, but I hadn't asked because I assumed it was a sensitive subject. And judging by the way his face darkened, it was. "Never mind."

I took a bite of my burger. Kei was silent for a moment, before he talked, nearly startling me as I was taken from my daydream about my favorite book characters coming to life.

"It was always just me and my dad," He said, "When I was offered the spot as your betrothed, he pushed me to take it, and I did."

I ate my last french fry, intently listening to what he was saying. I didn't know much about Kei's past, so this was like food for a starving lion. Maybe not that intense, but I had really wanted to know more about him.

"I haven't seen him since."

I paused in the middle of balling my trash together. "You haven't?" And then I wanted to hit myself for asking such a stupid question. He told me Akame took him directly from Asia and brought him to Japan for me. He could have asked her to take him back to Chishima, and he didn't.

"I don't even know if he's alive."

"You'll see him on Christmas." I said. Then I weighed the words and realized how unlikely that was. However, I had just given myself a deadline for getting Chishima back, so there was that.

"You think?"

"I know." I said, "For Christmas, I want to give the people of Chishima their rightful ruler back. I want you to see your father again. I want whatever hell those rebels have inflicted to be undone."

I finished balling my trash up and tossed it onto the tray, where Kei had his trash.

"I like that." Kei said. "Sounds like a good plan."

When I thought about that, the fact that once I got Chishima back Kei would be able to see his family, that perhaps many other families might be reunited, the thought of what Kei and I had to do seemed miniscule. If we listened to Akame, the results would be great.

I smiled. "I know. We should get to work on our 'job' so we can do that."

We stood. Kei grabbed the tray and the bag that held the books and threw the trash away, placed the plastic tray on top of the trash, and we started to walk out. It took every bit of effort in my body to not glance over at Haruhi and Kyoya, who I was pretty sure were still talking happily amongst themselves. As far as I was concerned, they hadn't noticed me.

That didn't bother me. It really didn't.

No matter how heavy I felt with each step out of the restaurant, it didn't affect me.

"What do we do now?" Kei asked. What I really wanted to do was go home and read that book I had bought and forget that I had seen Haruhi and Kyoya together eating at a restaurant. But I had things to do so that wasn't an option.

"If we knew where we were going, we might be able to do this a little better."

"But we don't."

I sighed. "I know."

"Let's just get stuff like sunscreen and—" His eyes landed on something behind me and a mischievous glint entered his eyes. "And swimsuits."

What happened at the pool and at the beach flashed in my mind. The general uncomfortableness of it. I cringed and bit back a wave of nostalgia at the memories.

"N—"

But he was already dragging me in the direction of the store.

§

Haruhi visibly relaxed when Sachiko left. Kyoya saw the tension leave her shoulders, but the look in her eyes remained. She wanted to go see Sachiko, probably more than he did, but she couldn't because of the circumstances. Kyoya still didn't know what those circumstances were, which frustrated him a lot. He was used to knowing everything he needed to. But the more he looked into the situation the more he found that there was nothing documented and no one knew anything.

Except for the person sitting across from him.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said, putting a french fry in the ketchup and twirling it. "Do you know what happened with Sachiko?"

Haruhi glanced up from her hands that were neatly folded in her lap. Kyoya could easily predict what she was going to say having known her for a while.

"I don't think it's my place to say…" Haruhi said exactly what Kyoya thought she was going to. Luckily, he had a counter statement prepared.

"Sachiko won't tell me herself because she's keeping to herself; I can't ask her because my father has prohibited it." Kyoya said. Haruhi's eyes widened slightly at the latter half of his sentence, and he wondered what Sachiko had told her about what happened. "I'm worried."

Much to Kyoya's dismay, Haruhi shook her head. "There's nothing I can tell you to ease that worry."

"Not knowing is worse than knowing." Kyoya said. He hated how desperate he sounded trying to figure something out.

Haruhi let out a deep breath. "It was a series of events over the course of a weekend that altered her view on her life and how she affects those around her."

Kyoya waited for her to continue. But she didn't. "What happened?" He asked. Haruhi shook her head. He hadn't heard enough. He had already figured that that was what had happened.

"I came home one day and Kei was unconscious in the floor and Sachiko was next to him, pale and covered in sweat and blood." Her eyes had taken on a distant look. Kyoya knew he shouldn't push her. He didn't want to ruin her day with talk of these depressing things.

"She was attacked." Kyoya concluded. Haruhi nodded.

Haruhi was right. It didn't ease the worry that bubbled in his stomach. Kyoya wanted to be by Sachiko's side to make sure she was okay—to make sure she didn't get hurt. He knew there was little he could do, but he could still offer some kind of help. If only he could get his father to back the Akahoshi family…

Kyoya glanced down at the fry he still had stuck in the ketchup. She and Kei, someone she cared about, were hurt because of her status as a princess. If anything, that would be something to bring her to her senses and make her reevaluate her position. However, Kyoya didn't think that it was enough to make her move out of her home. As far as she and himself were concerned, they didn't know where the apartment was.

"There's more, isn't there?" Kyoya asked, looking back up at Haruhi. After a moment of hesitation, she slowly nodded.

"Soon after she was attacked in the streets, I came home and found her kneeling in the kitchen floor, surrounded by broken glass. Her fingertips were bleeding and—and she was shaking, so badly. Kei wouldn't come out of her room." Haruhi hugged herself after pushing her food away, her appetite seemingly gone. Kyoya felt a twinge of guilt, but quickly forced it away. He had to find out and this was the price he could pay.

Technically Haruhi was paying, which made him feel even worse, but at least now he had some inkling of what happened.

Sachiko was attacked, twice, and was harmed both times. They forced her to leave her family—for the second time. Kyoya thought back to how she reacted on the beach when haruhi fell off of the cliff, and felt his anger start to tick. The only thing Sachiko seemed to want was a family she could count on and stay with safely, and the people targeting her were taking that away.

He needed to talk to Sachiko to see if there was anything he could do to help. He had influence and money—two things she didn't have quite yet.

"I wish she wouldn't isolate herself." Kyoya said quietly. Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"That's the worst part." Haruhi's eyes seemed to glaze over. "When we were little, she wasn't necessarily scared of the dark, but what might happen when the lights finally came on. She was scared no one would be there. One time—"

Haruhi suddenly cut off. "I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Why not?" Kyoya felt the least bit offended, but knew where she was going with the statement.

"I don't know if Sachiko would want you to know. Before she left, she would walking around the house mumbling 'That freaking bastard. I'll kill him. Stupid Ootori name and his stupid—'"

"I get it." Kyoya said, stifling a small smile. "You don't have to tell me."

Haruhi noticed that he wanted to know more, or she had predicted it judging by the look on her face. He couldn't help it. He just wanted to know more about Sachiko as a person. Even the little things like what her favorite color was, or what kind of foods she didn't like.

"We should go." Haruhi said, standing and taking the tray. Kyoya quickly finished his food and threw the trash away before following her out.

Haruhi looked up at him as they walked, but his attention was rapt on the objects around him. How much money did these people make if they were selling these objects at such a low price? And how well-made could they be if they were so cheap?

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said. Kyoya looked down at her. "Try not to think about Sachiko too much. She'll be back when everything gets sorted out."

Would she? Would she really? Ideally, if everything got sorted out, she would be going to Chishima, not Ouran. It was fruitless, honestly, for Kyoya to want to get closer to her, but… He had limited time now.

He would have to talk to her before the summer drew to a close.

If he could find her grandparents who were in hiding, fearing for their lives as the parents of Arisu Akahoshi. They had a stand-in for the company and controlled it from behind the scenes, somewhere secluded, most likely.

Kyoya would find them and let them know Sachiko was still alive, and he would tell Sachiko she still had family besides her dad.

He would let Sachiko know that there were other options other than being princess, if that didn't work out or if she decided she didn't want to.

§

"I'm not coming out." I said, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked in the mirror. I hated it. I hated it so much. I was, of course, wearing another bikini. While this one revealed less than the last one I wore did, I could still see my scars from April and the bandage on my shoulder was showing. I didn't like it.

"Well, does it fit? Does it look good? Do you like it?" Kei asked. I could tell he was standing right next to the change rooms, waiting for me, but I was glad he didn't push me.

"It fits, I don't know if it looks good, and I can't freaking stand it."

I heard him sigh through his nose. That was the third time I had given that response. He was probably sick of it. Of course, if he hadn't been so freaking excited to get in this place then he would have heard me protesting against getting swimsuits. I started to take it off and put my normal clothes on, relaxing significantly when I was covered.

"Kei?" I asked after he was silent for a few moments.

"Sorry, that was a text from Akame."

"What did she say?" I asked as I grabbed my purse and the swimsuit and left the changing room. The door hinges squealed, causing me to cringe at the sound that ground against my ears.

"We have tickets to go on a cruise to Shanghai, China."

A cruise. To China.

Stuck on a boat with people that want to kill me.

"How long?"

"A month. Approximately." Kei said, his eyes scanning the text again. "This is ridiculous."

I raised an eyebrow as I put the swimsuit back on the shelf. "What is?"

"The whole idea of this. Who the hell is going to go on a cruise to China just to chase someone?"

I shrugged but wondered the same thing. It was pretty ludicrous. But, Akame wanted to try it. So I trusted her and it was one of the few things we could do.

"Let's just go along with it." I said. "When else in our lives are we going to get to go on a cruise to China?" I nudged him with my shoulder as we left the store. He looked down at me, but he was still frowning.

"I don't know if I like it."

"What else can we do?"

"I feel like she's just using you as bait." He said, "But you're more than that. It just irritates me."

Bait. Because I was a useless princess that couldn't do anything for herself. I shrugged again.

"We have no choice." I said.

"Sure we do. We just want to make the easy one, right?" Kei was getting kind of angry. It wasn't the outright anger, but more of the simmering type that would get worse as the day progressed. There was a cutting look in his eyes as he stared down at me.

"I don't see any other plans being made." I said.

He let out a huff of frustration. "I know. That's the worst part."

I couldn't think of anything else to say. There wasn't anything else to say. Not really. There was nothing else we could do. Kei knew that, but he kept trying to figure out what to do. Why couldn't we just let Akame take the lead? She was my guard for a reason, and anything I did resulted in someone around me getting hurt.

Kei slowed to a stop, making me turn and look at him, slightly annoyed, I didn't know where we were going, but I wanted to keep moving. Now people were having to walk around us and we were blocking the flow of the crowd.

"Sachiko… I think we should leave now."

He was looking at a T.V. that was hanging on the wall for the people sitting around to watch. I followed his gaze and….

"I agree." I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away. "Today was fun, but nope. I don't want to be out here with all the news crews and reporters that are going to show up."

My dad, who had refused to wear a disguise, had been recognized. He was here, in this mall, and people noticed him and realized that he looked like Daelun Akahoshi. He had been cornered from what I could tell, and was currently under interrogation by the public.

If this gets federal attention, then everything would change. Japan would get involved in Chishima politics. I glanced around, trying to see if he was near me when I caught sight of silver hair and—

"Sachiko!" My dad yelled out, waving at me. I lowered my head. "There's my daughter. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

People gasped and called out. They started to approach me and I ran, and fast. I was dragging Kei along behind me as we went through the exit to the mall. The sunlight outside was bright and nearly blinded me, but I kept going.

My dad was an idiot. It looked like he was loving the attention. Did he not know how stupid he was? There were people that wanted to harm us and he just pointed us out. He basically screamed, _Here we are! Come kill us!_ Oh gods; the amount of attacks on me were going to double and I had barely handled the last couple.

Would news of this spread to Chishima? Would my people see me and wonder why I haven't gone back yet? I felt a panic rising up inside of me. He said I was his daughter. He said I was his daughter.

Any hopes of being quiet Sachiko Fujioka were gone.

There were people following me. I could hear their footsteps pounding on the pavement. My breathing was starting to come in rapid huffs as my heart fluttered in my chest and my hands shook. My grip on Kei felt weak when I was squeezing his wrist as hard as I could.

I didn't feel safe. My throat felt thick.

"Sachiko-san!" Someone yelled out. I was being chased. It felt so much like it did a couple of weeks ago, only they didn't have weapons. Or at least none that I could see. I didn't know their intent; I didn't know if it was malicious or if they were actually nice people. Either way, if they were chasing me, I didn't like them.

"We have to go faster!" I raised my voice at Kei and pulled him while pushing myself harder and then—

He dropped the books. I cursed as I skidded to a stop and took the few steps back to pick the bag up, my stomach rising to my throat as they came closer and closer and—

They were surrounding me. I should have left the books. I should have gone while I had the chance. Now there were so many people and they were talking to me but each voice was drowned out by another. My breathing sped up and I felt like I couldn't draw in enough breath—like I was suffocating.

"Please," My voice shook, "Leave me alone."

They didn't listen. I could barely make out the questions.

"Are you Sachiko Akahoshi?"

"What happened to your eyes?"

"Who's your friend?"

"How did you survive?"

I felt my eyes sting. "Stop, leave me alone." My voice was quiet and small. I had never felt this way before. I couldn't—everything was—

Someone grabbed my arm. I pulled it out of their grasp only to be grabbed by someone else. They were starting to touch me and the things on me. Someone pulled on the strap to my purse and I stumbled towards them. Another hand tugged on my shirt and then my shorts and I couldn't breathe. My shoulder hurt and—

Stop, stop, _stop._

"Leave me alone!" I screamed and they finally retreated the slightest bit. But they still hovered too close and they still assaulted me with their words that felt too heavy.

I squeezed my eyes shut. It was too much. But they quickly fluttered open as fear of them hurting me creeped in. Where was Kei? Where had he gone?

"Let me through." I said. "Let _me through."_

And then the crowd began to part, but it wasn't willingly. Someone—multiple someone's—were pushing their way through and—

They were wearing guard-like uniforms and bore the Ootori symbol. I actually recognized one of them from my time at Kyoya's villa that was at the beach. I couldn't help but feel relieved at the sight of them despite the situation between Kyoya and I.

They formed a barrier around me. One of them glanced at me over their shoulder. "Are you okay, Fujioka-san?"

 _Fujioka-san._

Tension from my shoulders eased just a bit. But I still didn't know where Kei was. My heart still hammered in my chest. "My friend—where is he?"

Next thing I knew, Kei was pushed through the wall of guards and into me. I stumbled into the back of the guard behind me, but then quickly righted myself. Kei looked half-dazed, however, I couldn't help but let out a breath of relief when I saw he was unharmed.

"Can we get out of here?" Kei asked as he stood and pulled himself off of me. His voice was breathy. I didn't know what he had been through, but if it was anything like what I went through then I could understand the nerves.

The news would go wild. Media sources would blow up and what I did on a daily basis would have to change drastically. My friends… Haruhi… I would likely never see them again lest I bring them into this mess. They didn't need the attention that I would be getting because of my dad's idiocy. Now… All because of him I would have to learn how to deal with media again.

Now, all because of him, after five long years, Sachiko Akahoshi had finally been spotted.

* * *

 **Okay, hello. Hi. Welcome. It's been a while, hasn't it?**

 **Sorry, last weekend I had my final tournament and it just happened to be an eight hour drive from where I live. I couldn't write because I was in charge of keeping my dad awake. And then this past week I had writer's block because I waited too long to start writing the next chapter. Life.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter. I've found that when I write over the course of a couple of weeks, sporadically, I tend to write longer chapters oops.**

 **{review response}**

 **lillyannp ~ Things are about to get very, very interesting. I probably will divide the story into two. Next one starts next year? If I can get this one written quickly enough. I just realized that means I have to think of a name for the second half fuDGE**

 **{end of review response}**

 **Thank you all so much. The other day, I reached 20,000 views on the story and that made me very happy. It's the most I've ever gotten on a story. And to all the people that have recently followed and favorited, Hi, I noticed you, and thank you so much.**

 **And I feel like I should say this, but after I finish Running From My Past, I'm moving over to Wattpad to write a Your Lie In April fanfiction. And possibly a Black Butler one. And a story of my own. Oh, and I can't forget the Haikyuu fanfiction. If you're interested in any of these, (they will be posted next year probably) Follow meh LeAnimez**

 **Anyway, my mom just told me breakfast was ready, so I'm going to go eat. Byeeeeee~!**


	30. Chapter 30

**This felt so much longer than it actually is**

* * *

Kei and I began to walk, the guards still forming a wall between us and the people. While the tension had released from my shoulders, the panic still fluttered in my chest and caused my hands to shake—actually, I was shaking everywhere. I couldn't control it. No matter how much I tried to rationalize the situation and confirm that I was safe, the unease refused to leave.

"Why are you here?" I asked the guards, voice still quivering.

"Young master asked us to come."

 _Kyoya?_ He asked them to come? So, he had seen me. He must have seen the commotion too. But, that didn't explain why he had sent help. I thought the Ootori family hated me—especially Kyoya after I had degraded his father.

"That doesn't make sense." I said.

"Why doesn't it?" One of the other guards asked. Kei was looking at me oddly, probably thinking _Just accept the freaking help, Sachiko._

"Yoshio hates me. Kyoya does too; the Ootori family has no reason to help me." I said. The guard I recognized from the beach, the one who I saw keeping guard outside of Kyoya's room when I woke up the following morning, looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Kyoya-san doesn't hate you—if anything, I'd say he's very fond of you."

My eyebrows drew together but my heart fluttered. "That's impossible." I said.

"Kyoya-san doesn't lend just anyone his clothes and lets them sleep in his room." He turned back to face where he was going as my face tinted red. Kei looked over at me, shocked, but a teasing glint entered his eyes.

"Don't." I mumbled. I decided not to talk, since all it did was confuse me and make my heart feel funny. Not to mention the fact that it was an effort to talk. But, Kei didn't listen.

"You wore his clothes and slept in his room?" Kei asked. I glared at him, which apparently, was all the confirmation he needed for his question. I wanted to groan. The teasing from now on wouldn't stop. "So, you've been to the twins house, overnight, for an entire weekend, and you've stayed at Kyoya's? Sachiko, you get around."

"Kei!" I shoved him, face red. Mortified. "None of it is like that."

"At the very least," Kei said, "you have them wrapped around your finger."

I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. "Like I said, it's not like that."

Kei, once again, continued like he hadn't heard me. "You're so different from the innocent eight year old I once knew." And then he sniffled, as if he might cry.

I shoved him even harder, causing him to stumble into one of the guards. He laughed but I was too… embarrassed? I didn't know what the feeling was, but it was constricting enough to keep a smile off of my face, which, by the way, felt very hot. After the panic attack I had, the feeling wasn't very welcomed.

None of it was like that. Sure… Kaoru and Kyoya did have the feeling to make my stomach erupt into butterflies and the ability to make my heart flutter. But that didn't matter anymore. Kyoya didn't talk to me and Kaoru.. well I couldn't talk to him.

Pointless to think about it.

§

Kaoru stood with the rest of the host club in front of the television, which was currently airing a live broadcast. Sachiko's father was going on and on about the past five years, answering every single one of the media's questions. They played clip after clip of Sachiko running, face pale, a vise like grip on Kei.

It made Kaoru nauseous. After all she went through to remain hidden, her father had exposed her without a second thought. He was furious about it. Not to mention...

"Why didn't she just tell us?" Honey-senpai asked, his voice somewhat thick. "Did she not trust us?"

"I don't think that's it." Mori said. Both of them had their eyes glued on the screen, faces showing shock.

Honey and Mori were taking the revelation relatively well. Tamaki on the other hand was not. He hadn't moved or said anything or even blinked since he made the connection in his mind.

"She was trying to protect us and herself by not telling us." Kyoya said. Kaoru nodded in agreement as a crowd began to form around them, everyone wanting to know more about the long lost princess of Chishima.

"We should go somewhere else." Hikaru said and they headed away from the crowd and out of the mall. There were people walking around outside, but up a head, a couple blocks, there was a small swell in the traffic. And then it separated and Kaoru caught a glimpse of Sachiko before a circle of guards, Kyoya's guards, surrounded her.

Kaoru felt a twinge. The host club watched for a moment, as the people around pushed against the guards, trying to get through, but they failed.

"That's why she didn't tell us." Kaoru said quietly. When he and his brother had found out, he was shocked and barely believed it. Maybe there was a small part that never really believed it, because looking at her now the shock was coming back. Maybe it was surprise. He wasn't sure. But, now he knew exactly why she didn't come forward and try to fight head to head with the people chasing her.

Not only would she have to fight the people trying to kill her, but she would also have to struggle against the public. It would have been very hard.

"She…" Tamaki finally spoke, but his eyes were still wide and thoughtful. "I knew she was acting suspicious, but something to this extent…"

He took a breath and then turned to face the rest of the club. "We have to help her."

Hikaru was tense. Kaoru couldn't help but tense up as well. Before, helping Sachiko was somewhat of an abstract thought. Something the thought of doing and wanted to do, but didn't know how—especially with all of the attacks on her.

And it wasn't himself he was worried about. Although that did nag in the back of his mind, he was worried for his brother. What if Kaoru decided to help Sachiko and they attacked Hikaru because he was associated?

Was that the type of fear that lived in Sachiko?

"How do you suggest we do that?" Kyoya asked. "Not only would helping her affect us, but our families as well. Aren't you trying to be named successor?"

The realization slowly settled over Tamaki, but it seemed like it was something heavy and it caused his shoulders to droop forward. Kaoru could see it in everyone's eyes, save for his brother's, that they wanted to help Sachiko in some way. Kaoru would if he could do something that didn't—

"We can gather supporters for her." Kaoru said the words as the thought popped into his mind. "If we can get enough of the big families at Ouran to support her, she would have a solid backing in Japan."

They all looked at him, rolling the words over in their minds.

"Kaoru," Haruhi said after a moment, "That was unusually smart."

Kaoru spent a moment trying to figure out whether or not that was a compliment. He decided to take it as one even though it was kind of an insult too.

"That's what we'll do." Tamaki said, the slump leaving his shoulders as he straightened and his eyes lit up. "We may still be putting ourselves in danger, but if they're focused on Sachiko and we're quiet enough, they should leave us alone, right?"

He looked to Kyoya for confirmation. Kyoya nodded. Kaoru felt his stomach flip.

They were really going to do it. It made him nervous, scared, terrified, and burdened yet somewhat relieved all at the same time. The feelings confused him. His brother gave him a side look that for the first time, Kaoru couldn't decipher. Maybe Hikaru felt the same way and that was why Kaoru couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking.

It felt… It felt like a small tear that would eventually rip. He didn't like it; it made him uncomfortable.

§

When Kyoya got home, the television in the living room was on and his brothers were home watching it. That was the first thing he noticed that was off, but his mind was preoccupied with a realization he had had on his way home.

Sachiko had just been revealed.

His father couldn't threaten to reveal her anymore. It would be unsubstantial.

Kyoya could talk to Sachiko.

He walked right past the living room and towards his room, where he knew his phone would be. He knew the odds of her actually answering were slim, but even the possibility of talking to her again made his heart jump. He wanted to explain; he wanted to apologize.

And while he wanted to tell her how he felt, she had enough to think about without him adding to that stress.

He got into his room and went towards his bed. His phone would be on the nightstand next to it, where he left it really early that morning before he went to sleep. The blankets on his bed were straightened and whatever mess the host club had made was gone. Everything was in order.

How satisfying.

He grabbed his phone and opened it, quickly finding Sachiko's contact. He had gotten the number from Ranka, swearing to use it only for emergencies. This was an emergency, right? He wanted to see if she was okay after what had happened. Oh, who was he trying to kid? It wasn't required that he call her after something like that happened—especially considering the fact that there were other attacks she got through on her own just fine.

He sat on his bed as his finger hovered over the call button. He would be very disappointed if she didn't answer even though he knew it was highly unlikely she would. Would a text me better? He knew they couldn't meet, not until the new school term (If she even decided to attend school after this fiasco) but he wanted to.

He wanted to do a lot of things.

It was odd. When they first met and he first figured out who she was, he decided to help her because it would be beneficial towards him. And then, as he got to know her more and more, the reason for helping her morphed into something he never suspected would happen.

He helped her because he liked her. He helped her because he wanted to. He found himself wanting to know more about her as a person; he wanted to help her get revenge on the people that ruined her life.

It was because of this, that he finally decided to call her. HE had to know what was going on to help her, right? But, just as he was about to hit the call button, a knock resonated through his room, followed by a servant's soft voice.

"Ootori-san?" She asked. Kyoya looked out over the bottom part of his room, slightly annoyed by the interruption. "Yes?"

"Your father would like to see you in his office."

Kyoya's heart stopped dead in his chest.

"I'll be there in a moment."

The servants hair fell in her face as she bowed then left the room. Kyoya knew his father had seen the news and had seen the guards surrounding Sachiko and Kei. His father wouldn't be very happy about it, either. Odds were, Kyoya had just lost his right to inheritance. Any hopes he had of succeeding his father were gone.

He let out a shaky breath as he left his room and his phone behind. He used to care what his father thought about him a lot, and he used to try and impress him—he still did.

It was then, as Kyoya was walking down the hallways, that he remembered he had also not gotten the top of the class.

In his father's eyes, Kyoya would now be viewed as a failure.

It didn't matter that Kyoya managed the host club or that he had also deterred another business from taking over the Ootori company. There hadn't been an Ootori son that didn't get top of the class. An Akahoshi had taken it from him.

Kyoya came to the big, double doors that lead to his father's office moments later, heart pounding against his chest and fear thrumming through his veins. His father had Kyoya under his thumb; it would be so easy for his father to crush him.

He took a deep breath before he entered, trying to calm his nerves, but it didn't work. His nerves hadn't been so bad in years.

"You wanted to see me?" Kyoya asked, sitting down in the chair in front of his father's office. Unlike most other people, his father's office had no pictures of family. It only held what was needed and nothing most people would want in an office. It was somewhat dreary if Kyoya was honest.

"Yes." His father said, putting down his pen and leveling his gaze with Kyoya's. "I'm sure you heard about what happened today."

Kyoya nodded. His father's gaze was unreadable—one of a businessman that was used to keeping his face neutral.

"And why, might I ask, were our guards seen with her?"

Kyoya swallowed. "I—"

"You see, Kyoya," His father said, "There is no right answer to that. There was no reason our guards should have been seen with her." "I'm sorry." Kyoya lowered his head. "I reacted before thinking it out properly." "That's unlike you." His father narrowed his eyes. "This is what she's done to you. She's made you irrational."

In actuality, Kyoya had thought it out. He knew that once his father's guards were seen with Sachiko, they would be getting attention for defending the princess of Chishima. Kyoya thought that it would force his father to throw his support behind the Akahoshi family because of pressure from outside presences.

Kyoya wasn't irrational. He was just willing to take bigger risks.

"Because you didn't think this out, we have been receiving calls nonstop." His father ground his teeth together, the one sign of his frustration and anger. "Now, because of you, _Kyoya,_ we've been forced into a difficult position."

"Then announce yourself as a friend to the family and help her." Kyoya said. His father's anger only increased at the statement.

"I am no friend to that family! They'll stab you in the back and leave you left to scramble for whatever you can find."

"Sachiko isn't like that, father. You are applying things from her parents onto her." Kyoya tried to keep his heart rate down. He was directly confronting his father once again, all because of Sachiko. He didn't know if that made him brave or stupid.

"They raised her, didn't they? They engrained their ways into her." Light reflected off of his father's glasses and into Kyoya's eyes, making him slightly look away to prevent from squinting.

"Are you forgetting that for half of her life she's been in Japan living as a commoner? That five years ago the Akahoshi in her died with her mom? She's not like that."

His father clenched and unclenched his fists. Kyoya was taut with anticipation at what he father might say. How many times had Kyoya talked to his father about Sachiko? How many times had he tried to tell his father that she was not a bad person? How many more times would he have to before his father finally realized it?

"I'm tired of trying to protect you, Kyoya." His father said. "You haven't seen reason."

Kyoya could feel his heart dropping to his stomach.

"Are you sure it's me that hasn't seen reason?" He countered. HIs father's jaw ticked. After a moment of silence—which was probably used to calm himself—he spoke.

"You can support her. Use whatever you want. If she succeeds and keeps you close, then I'll acknowledge her and I'll apologize to both of you." Some of the tension left Kyoya's shoulders, but he waited for the downside. For his father to say the other half of whatever deal he was offering. Her wouldn't offer something like this.

"If she fails and you go down with her, I'll no longer acknowledge you as a legitimate Ootori family member."

Kyoya's eyes widened and he said probably the most stupid question he'd ever asked. "Are you serious?" He nearly exclaimed.

"If you believe in her so much then it shouldn't be a problem, should it?" His father said. Kyoya didn't like the look in his eyes. If Kyoya refused, then it would appear like he didn't truly believe and trust Sachiko. It would prove his father's point.

But if he did agree and Sachiko failed, his life would be ruined. He would lose his family. A part of him didn't really believe that his father would do that. The other half knew that his father would and that if Sachiko failed, Kyoya was ultimately screwed, to put it bluntly.

The thing was, he didn't want to undermine Sachiko. He had all faith in her, and with Kyoya's help…

"I'll give you a week to think about it." His father said, picking his pen back up. "I leave for a business trip and will be back next Friday. You have until then." And then his father continued working on whatever document he was working on, letting Kyoya know he could leave. Kyoya stood, his legs feeling somewhat weak, and walked out of the room, his mind loaded.

One thing stood out, however. Now, he had no choice but to talk to Sachiko. He had to get her plan before he agreed. Because if she didn't know what she was doing, then Kyoya was unsure if he could pin his future on her.

When he got to his room, he called her. Unsurprisingly, he didn't get an answer. There was nothing except her voice telling him that she would call him back—the automated voicemail.

But he didn't give up.

§

"Keep your damn phone on, Sachiko!" Akame yelled at me. She had been waiting inside of Kei's apartment, thumbnail in her mouth, when we got there. Kyoya's guards had dispersed when we asked them too, although it was a bit hesitantly, a few blocks from Kei's apartment. From there we sprinted home.

"I'm sorry," I ducked my head. "Why didn't you just text Kei?"

"I did, but I was too late." She shook her head as she put a hand on it. "I thought you were going to get killed."

"I'm fine." I said, but I was still trembling, just the slightest bit. My nerves still weren't calm. But, the reason I was fine, was all because of Kyoya.

"Who's guards were surrounding you?" "Kyoya Ootori's." I said.

"A friend of hers." Kei wiggled his eyebrows and nudged me with his arm. I glared at him and glanced at Akame, who was looking at me, hands on her hips now. I tensed at the look in her eyes.

"Does he support you?" She asked. I wanted to say yes; I wanted to say that Kyoya did, and that it was because he was my… because he liked me. But due to circumstances, I was forced to shrug. "If he does…" Akame continued, trailing off and running a hand through her hair. "It wouldn't just be amazing, it would be iconic." I raised an eyebrow. "Iconic?" I didn't think it would be that dramatic… It would just give me a reason to talk to Kyoya more and I was all for that. If it weren't for the fact that me talking to him would likely get him killed. What would happen know that his guards were seen with me?

My stomach dropped to my feet as the thought hit me.

"The head of the Ootori family was betrothed to your mother."

What.

 _What?_

"Respect towards you would be earned if you reconciled with him. I bet it'd be even better if you could get that Ootori kid to be your betrothed." Akame said, a small smile on her face as she shook her head. I felt my face heat up for whatever reason, and I looked at the wooden floorboards.

Kyoya. My betrothed.

Yoshio Ootori. My mother's betrothed.

Was that why he hated me? Was he still painting me in a bad light because my mom left him for a prince—soon to be king? How petty of him. But, if my mom was important enough to be betrothed to an Ootori, then how big was the family she came from?

"Talk to him." Akame said. "Sweet talk the Ootori family." I let out a light laugh as I rubbed the back of my neck. I didn't look up, in fact, I kept my eyes even more pinned on the floor so I wouldn't have to see her face when I told her. "About that…" I said. Kei looked at me, curious now. "I kind of belittled his dad and his family and he hasn't talked to me since."

Akame, much to my surprise, didn't immediately start yelling at me. She just sighed and tilted her head back, looking at the ceiling. I could tell she was tired, and I wondered what she had been doing. For the millionth time, I wished she would tell me.

"And why, might I ask, did you do that? I thought you were more diplomatic than that." She said.

"I am," I defended, crossing my arms over my chest. "But I would not sit back while he disrespected my family and myself."

"You can't let that stuff get to you."

"I know."

"Then why—"

"It was a bad day for me, alright? I regret it too, but there's nothing I can do about it now so just drop it."

Akame looked at me and I felt heavy again. Like something had settled on my shoulders and was trying to sink me into the floor and bury me so I never saw the light again. It was the disappointment in her eyes that made me feel this way.

Once again, I had proved that I was just a princess. A bad one at that.

Kei looked between the two of us, then he left to go to the kitchen, the bag of books still in his hand. I clenched the strap of my purse in my left hand and went into my room, leaving Akame to stand in the living room. If she was just going to look at me like that and make me feel bad then she could leave.

I took my purse off and tossed it on the small bed. My room was small period, so everything in it was small. The closet was the size of my wardrobe at the apartment though, so I was fine with it. It wasn't like I had many clothes, anyway.

My phone was on the nightstand next to my bed, it's battery taken out and the charger laying next to it. I grabbed the battery and put it back in the phone, and then put the phone on charge since it was dead. If Akame had really texted me to warn me and to tell me to get out, then I should have kept my phone on me. And I should have had it on.

I let out a shaky breath as I flopped on the bed, narrowly missing the purse. My body immediately relaxed into the soft mattress, each of the muscles desperately wanting to rest. They were sore and stiff and I ached. I stared up at the ceiling.

Despite how much I hated it, my eyes stung. I was scared. Could I even go outside now? What about Akame's plans? Were they just ruined because I didn't have my phone on me? Was it my fault? No, it was my dad's. If he hadn't mentioned anything, then I would still be safe and Akame could proceed with her plans as she wanted.

She would have to alter them to account for the fact that I was known. Now people knew who I was and would recognize me. It terrified me. After living for five years with no one knowing who you are—after living for five, almost six years as a nobody…

I would have to step up now. No fear. None.

I would have to breathe confidence. I was a royal and no one could touch me. I was strong, and I could do anything.

As long as I wasn't killed first. As long as the public didn't riot against me first. As long as they didn't attack me.

I was putting so much on people around me. I was putting so much faith in Akame.

"Sachiko," Her voice carried into my room and I looked over to my doorway, finding her standing there, leaning against the frame. "I'm leaving for today. You have the day off from training. Don't leave the apartment until I say you can, and for god's sake, turn your phone on." "Okay," I said, looking back at the ceiling. My eyes followed the swirls in the paint there, something I did so long ago in the Ouran nurse's office when I was attacked by that blue haired guy in the teacup closet. "When will you be back?" "Whenever I catch your damned father for being an idiot." She said, frustration in her voice as she turned on her heel and left. This was common—not the statement, but the frustration in her voice and the sudden exits. It was like she always had somewhere else to be.

I didn't know when she would be back. I just knew that in five days, on Monday, I was leaving for a cruise to China. Unless those plans changed as a result of today. I didn't know.

I rolled over onto my left side (I still didn't sleep on my right side because of the injury) and buried my face in my pillow. A nap was appropriate, right?

My phone decided it wasn't. I sat up and reached for it, wanting the piercing sound to stop.

But when I saw the caller I.D., my heart rose to my throat.

It was Kyoya. Kyoya, after weeks of ignoring me and going out of his way to avoid me, was calling me.

I had never wanted to answer a phone call so badly. Never, had I had to physically silent the phone and shove it under my pillow to prevent answering it. With Kaoru and Tamaki, I simply hit decline. But I didn't want Kyoya to think I didn't want to talk to him. He was one person I didn't want to push away. Even if he did ignore me, even if he did make me feel like crap. But I was still aware of the phone ringing under the white pillow. I clenched my fists to prevent from reaching to answer it. It would do me no good. It would hurt Kyoya.

But his guards were already seen with me. Was he already in danger? Would me answering his call make any difference? Was he the one person, besides Kei, that I could keep close?

With a second of hesitation, I stood and left the room, footsteps heavy. My throat felt a bit thick as I shut the door to my room and walked into the living room. Kei was sprawled across the chair, soda in one hand, his manga in the other. I saw my book sitting on the kitchen counter, cover colorful and the book looking oh so inviting, but I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate.

No matter how much I wanted to immerse myself in the world of fiction and forget that I was a princess that people wanted to kill, I wouldn't get more than a page in before I put the book down to go do something else.

So, I laid down on the couch and decided to take my nap there, putting the ringing phone and Kyoya's name far out of my mind.

§

The next day, my phone continued to ring. Once every two hours, right as the hour turned. It never failed to be Kyoya, either. I wanted to answer, but once again, I was scared he would get hurt. A phone call didn't mean much, but it was myself I was worried about. After that phone call, I would want to meet with him. I would want to see him just to feel his presence again.

I couldn't let myself do that.

For the entire day, I buried myself in the new book published by Kurima Publishing, enjoying the thrilling fiction.

The next day, however, I didn't get that option. Akame showed up around two hours from noon, breathing slightly labored and hair mussed. I opened my mouth to say something, but she pushed past me and into the apartment without a single word. I frowned as I shut the door, which creaked very loudly.

Akame sat in the chair, leaned back, and closed her eyes.

It actually scared me. I didn't want to know what had happened for her to look this way. It wasn't exactly distraught, rather more of a stressed look, but she had always been somewhat poker faced around me.

I decided not to ask. I decided to let her tell me when she was ready because I didn't know if it was something I was ready to hear in that moment.

So I sat back down on the couch and continued reading the book I was reading before she frantically knocked on the door. It wasn't the book I had bought—rather one of Kei's manga because I had read all the books I had brought with me. It was decent, but the art style was a bit hard to follow.

"I just—" She started, but stopped talking as she slowly peeled her eyes open and looked at the ceiling. It was then that I noticed the small splatters of blood on her shirt. My eyes widened.

"You what?" I asked, pressing her to say something as I put the manga down, my thumb still on the page I was reading.

"I found one of their bases. After years of searching, I finally found it." She covered her eyes with the back of her hand. I expected a smile to spread on her face because of the accomplishment, but there was none. "We lost so many men."

"We… what?" I asked, feeling somewhat stupid but my heart still stopped beating in my chest.

"Guards from Chishima that left and came to Japan, following me, you. I spent time recruiting them for the first two years and they were so devoted to helping and—some of them were so young still and—" She cut off as a tear rolled down her face, light from the window catching it. "I wish successes didn't come with so many sacrifices."

My chest caved in. Akame was so hurt by this and shaken up—it caught me by surprise. But what surprised me even more was that there were guards who were fighting for me in Japan, that I didn't even know had existed. I felt like I had disrespected them as a person. They were doing their best for me, and I didn't even acknowledge them.

"We have to have some sort of funeral for them." I said, my throat thick, my voice strangled. I felt like someone had stolen my breath. I had to pay my respects to them. I wanted to ask Akame why she didn't tell me they were here and working hard, but she was so wrecked by what had happened, I didn't even open my mouth.

Akame nodded. "We will." Her voice was just as strangled by her grief as mine was. However, the pain in her face seemed more intense than what I felt. She knew them personally. She trained them for god knows how long.

I didn't even know their names. I didn't know if they had families. I didn't know anything. But with the state Akame was in, I was scared to ask. I didn't want to pour salt into the wound, so I didn't talk. I sat there, staring at my feet, heart heavy. I couldn't even comprehend it; I didn't want to believe it. No matter how hard I tried, people were still going to get hurt because of me. The best I could do, I supposed, was minimize the damage.

"We," Akame started, but then paused and took a deep breath to steady herself. "We need more men." How were we going to do that? It wasn't exactly like we could just hang posters everywhere and ask for recruitment.

"Contact Ootori." She said, and my mouth formed an 'o' as I looked over at her. "I don't care what you have to do, just get him on our side."

I nodded, lips pressed into a thin line. I didn't comment on the fact that it had only been a couple of hours since the men died and she was already trying to replace them, because that was what she had to do. She had to find a way to keep us ahead of those who opposed us.

"If… if you don't mind me asking," I said and she dropped her hand from her face and looked at me. "What exactly are we doing?"

"The plan was to get rid of as many of them as possible before the next term starts, and then at school you get the backing of families there. While you make a big deal in Japan and draw attention to yourself, I go to Chishima with how many every soldiers we have and destroy them." She said. It was a plan full of so many holes and it was so dangerous, but I would follow her. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. "Do you have guns? The militia power?"

"Half of it." She said. "The rest I need your help with."

I paused. _She needs my help._ She said she needed my help. What was the date? What was the time? I was going to mark my calendar because I doubted she would ever say that again.

"We show how livid we are that they killed our men, we give those men the proper funeral they deserve and we turn it into a symbol. I want it televised." I said. Akame looked at me, slightly surprised but her expression was so raw and I could see the pain in her eyes. "We have to let the world know that we aren't going down without a fight."

She nodded. "I agree. For a change, I'm ready to do something reckless. I'm so—I'm so done with watching people die and not getting anywhere."

And then, Kei, with his impeccable timing, yelled from his room where he was reading, "SACHIKO I'M GOING TO THROW YOUR DAMN PHONE OUT THE WINDOW IF IT DOESN'T SHUT THE HELL UP."

I was just going to laugh it off, but then I heard his door open and then his footsteps going through the hallways before he entered my room, where my phone was in fact ringing. I stood so fast I got dizzy as I ran after him. When I entered the room he had the window open and had my phone in his hand, ready to throw it at the side of the building next to this one.

"Kei don't you dare—!" I raised my voice as I tackled him, nearly throwing us both out of the window. I plucked my phone out of his grasp as he struggled to throw me off of him. I fell to my right and off of him, clutching my phone to my chest in a protective way.

"You're so rude." I muttered as my phone quietened.

"Just answer it next time." He huffed as he go to his feet and brushed dirt off of his pajamas. He padded out of my room, mumbling something that I didn't quite catch but I was sure it was something derogatory. If I'd had anything other than my phone near me to throw I would have.

He shut the door behind him. Then through the door he yelled, "Call and see what he wants!"

"No!" I yelled back. But in my mind, I was thinking about what Akame said. She wanted me to get Kyoya on my side, but I was sure he and his family hated me. But then again, why would he call me so much if he hated me?

I put my phone on the floor and stared down at it. I knew when the next call would come—five minutes. I had five minutes to decide.

I really wanted to talk to him. I really wanted to see him. I really wanted him to not hate me. If he did hate me, I would probably lose my shit and then cry for days. If he didn't hate me… I didn't know what I would do.

I tapped my fingers on the floor. Risks. I had to take risks. Akame said she was tired of playing it safe and still losing people. But, Kyoya wasn't someone I was willing to gamble. Was Akame even in her right mindset? Could I trust what she said? Had her mind been so full of grief that she couldn't think straight?

No, what she said had been logical enough. The only thing holding me back was my own fear. Fear for him, fear for myself. Fear of rejection? Was that what it was? God, I couldn't even deceive myself anymore. I liked Kyoya. I liked him a lot. He meant more to me than I ever thought anyone could. It didn't feel the same as my sister or my father or my family—it felt different. That scared me too. I was terrified. Not answering him and ignoring him was a way to protect myself and to keep the heavy fear of losing him out of me.

The phone rang, sharp and piercing, so sudden that I jumped. My stomach flipped and my heart shot into my throat as I took the phone into my hand. Sure enough, it was Kyoya, calling for the second time that hour. This was what he did.

I bit my lip. I was scared. I was—

I was putting too many personal feelings into it. Akame said we needed his help and that we needed the guards he had. I had to do this in order to avenge not only my parents, but every one who had died for me since that night five years ago.

So, with a very shaky deep breath, I answered the phone.

"Hello…?" I trailed off. I felt like puking. _For the soldiers, Sachiko,_ I repeated in my head, _For the soldiers, keep your shit together._

"Sachiko?" Kyoya sounded surprised and somewhat relieved. I felt a smile spread across my face, no matter how much I fought it.

"Yea?" _Please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't—_

"We need to talk." His voice was serious. My smile on my face faltered at the tone as my hand started to shake from nerves.

"I answered the phone, didn't I?" I said. I heard footsteps outside of my door and tensed, eyes flickering towards the door for a second, but it didn't open.

"I suppose you did." He said.

"I was surprised to get so many calls from you. Especially after I belittled your family and—" "No need to remind me of that, Sachiko." He said. I shut my mouth. "I wanted to tell you why I avoided you. But first, I need to know what your plan for getting Chishima back is."

"You expect me to just tell you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow even though he couldn't see me. I stood from the uncomfortable floor and walked to my bed, preferring the soft mattress over the hard floor.

"No, I don't."

"Tell me why you avoided me first. Tell me why you need to know."

He let out a breath. "Sachiko, I avoided you because my father sees you as a threat. He said he'd expose you if I remained close with you." I really didn't like his dad. Was that rude? "And pray tell, why do you need to know my plans for getting back Chishima?"

"Because if I help you and you succeed, my father said he would apologize and he would acknowledge the Akahoshi family."

That was exactly what I needed. How convenient of it to be offered to me on a silver platter. But, I doubted everything would be that easy.

"If I fail," I said, folding my legs under me, "I'm assuming your dad has said something horrible if you fail." "Yeah." His voice shook, ever so slightly. The only sign of fear he had. Was he willing to put everything on me? Would he trust me that much? Should I trust him enough to tell him my plans?

"We're killing as many as possible over the summer. During the school year I need to get the support of other people. Then, while I'm making a big deal over here, Akame is going to attack Chishima and fight for it." I said. My heart still hadn't calmed down, but my mind was functioning relatively normally.

Or at least I thought it was.

"Okay." Was all he said.

"Will you help?" I asked. I hated how desperate and hopeful I sounded. But I needed him. I wanted him next to me.

"I'll have to think about it." He said. That was what I thought he would say. I didn't know when his father had offered this deal, but I imagined it was two days ago when the calls started.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kyoya said, "How are you?"

I let out a shaky breath, the conversation I had with Akame surfacing. "I've been better." I said. "But I'm alive."

"That's good." He said, "Congrats, by the way, on getting the top spot in the class." There was no spite in his voice. There was none of the _I'm going to kill you for taking my spot_ stuff in his voice. He was genuinely sincere. No one had congratulated me yet, so a wide smile spread on my face.

"Thanks." I said, "Worked my ass off to do it."

"Not very many people have gotten a perfect score before." "Pfft," I said, "Haven't you heard? I am perfection."

He chuckled. "I think there's room for improvement. You could have completed the test quicker."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Kyoya- _senpai._ You could improve too, you know. By actually getting the questions right."

I could hear the amusement in his tone as he said, "Oh, really?"

"Mhm."

My heart swelled then, something I couldn't control. I didn't know what it was, but it felt a hell of a lot like happiness. How long had I been deprived of this feeling?

"I missed you." The words left my lips before I could stop them.

I froze. _Shit._ Why did I say that? I knew Kyoya didn't think of me like that but I couldn't help it. My emotions were just running so high that they got away from me and I lost control over what I said.

Not only that, but this odd feeling to let him know how I felt was pulsing in my chest.

But that didn't matter in that moment because I was ready to hurl myself out of the window and die of embarrassment. Kyoya was cold and didn't care.

And finally, after what seemed like forever, his voice came through the phone. "I missed you too."

I was pretty sure my heart had skipped a beat. Or two. Or maybe my hearing was messed up.

Had Kyoya, who had despised me so much in April, just told me he missed me? He cleared his throat and then said, "While I'd love to talk to you more, I have to go work."

Ugh, work. I wanted to talk to Kyoya. I wanted to know what had happened while we weren't talking. And had he just said he'd love to talk more?

"Okay, good luck." I said, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"Goodbye, Sachiko."

"Bye." And then he hung up and I closed my phone.

I sat there for a moment, staring at it, heart jumping, face cramping up from smiling so widely.

What had just happened?

Kyoya said he missed me. He said he wanted to talk to me more. He—he might like me too, right? Was that what people did when they liked someone? I was probably just reading into it too much. I covered my face with my hands and then buried it in the pillow, a small squeal escaping my lips.

 _Kyoya might like me, too._

* * *

 ***edit 11/13/16* Well, I just read over this and saw all of the errors and typos and I'm sorry, pardon that. I'll get around to fixing it sometime.**

 **Alright, hello. Hi. I was very amused by the response I got. I'm sorry I doubted your loyalty to Kyoya.**

 **Also, also, look. Development. Amazing.**

 **{review responses}  
**

 **sverhei ~ I definitely agree. And I'm glad you like my story!  
**

 **DiamondThief360 ~ Thanks for the luck!**

 **lillyannp ~ Sachoya is actually the ship name I use when I'm taking notes about them. And you'll have to wait until next year for the next half of this story. Dw, hahaha.**

 **Guest ~ When I'm writing Sachiko and Kei, they give off more of a sibling vibe, but i'll let them decide if they want to continue being betrothed.**

 **{ end of review responses}**

 **Anyway, my parents are rushing me to leave and get to a restaurant. I have to go. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **oh I ALMOST FORGOT I DREW THE COVER FOR THIS BY THE WAY AND ON WATTPAD I POSTED THE STORY HEHEHE LeAnimez**

 **BYEEEE~!**


	31. Chapter 31

***sigh* hello**

* * *

After that one phone call, Kyoya and I started to talk more and more often. Sometimes about my kingdom, sometimes about his father. Sometimes about nothing at all.

All I knew was that it felt really good to talk to him. Even if it was just over the phone, and even if I couldn't go see him because I might get mobbed, it still made me happy.

Well, I wouldn't say happy. The dead soldiers were still in the back of my mind, causing a heavy feeling and guilty mind; not to mention the fact that I was leaving for a cruise tomorrow to go and kill people. Honestly, it felt kind of rude to those around me to feel so elated when I talked to Kyoya. Was that bad?

It was just… So many bad things were going on around me. It felt weird to feel like this while they were happening.

But that didn't mean I was going to stop talking to Kyoya.

It made me feel selfish, but I figured that was okay. Kyoya had repeatedly told me that he was fine, that he was safe, and that the odds of anyone getting through his guards were very slim. I tried to feel reassured, but I still really worried about him.

Kei nudged me with his elbow as we sat on the couch, me nearly laying across him as I held a book above my face, reading. Of course, I wasn't very concentrated on the book.

"You're doing it again." Kei said.

"Doing what?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the book and looking at him. There was a mischievous glint in his blue eyes as he looked down at me, and I all of a sudden got the urge to get up and go to my room to read.

"Thinking about him."

"N-no." I denied it. The air in the room was stifling; had the air conditioner gone out? "I was just wondering what Akame is going to do about those soldiers."

That was not completely a lie. I, personally, wanted to go to the eastern end of Japan, stand on the beach, and release lanterns in the direction of Chishima. It wasn't flashy, and it wasn't anything reckless, but it was a way to pay homage to those who gave their lives.

I hadn't pitched the idea to Akame yet, but I was pretty sure she wanted to do something to make it more of a symbol. The days she spent with us she was either training me or writing in her notebook, eyebrows furrowed. The grief was still heavy in her eyes, but she was still working and fighting through it. In fact, it spurred her on and motivated her to work harder.

"I think she's going to have you make a statement about it on live television." Kei said. I looked at his face for any sign that he was joking, but his expression was serious. My stomach did a mini flip and my heart stumbled. Live television? Me? No, no. That was a bit too much, wasn't it? I understood that people knew I was in Japan, and they knew what I looked like, but wasn't I still trying to avoid recognition?

"Does my dad know about those soldiers? Does he know what Akame is doing?" I asked. Kei shook his head.

"I don't think so. He certainly hasn't made any effort to do anything except be a fu—"

"Well, I was just thinking, wouldn't this responsibility fall to whoever has claim to the throne? That's not me anymore. If my dad is alive, then he's the rightful king."

"Are you trying to find a way to weasel out of it?" Kei asked, but there was no joking tone in his voice. He was looking at me, a hard look in his eyes. "You can't do that anymore Sachiko."

I sat up, got off of him and sat on the other end of the couch, my knees brought to my chest, book resting on my feet.

"I know. But wouldn't it impact people more if—"

"Stop trying to come up with an excuse." Kei said, and I almost flinched at his abrasive tone. "If you still lived on Chishima, you would be married and preparing to claim the throne."

I knew that. When you turn sixteen, which would happen in January, you were married to whoever your betrothed was and trained together to become king and queen. If things hadn't gotten so screwed up five years ago, I would be preparing to marry Kei.

Jesus Christ that was a peculiar thought.

"Okay." I said. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Kei said and then grabbed the manga I had been reading right off of my feet. "And ask before taking my manga."

My eyes widened as he held the manga near his face. "You didn't."

"What?" Kei raised an eyebrow.

"You prick, I lost my spot!" I said, reaching for the manga again. He held it further out of my reach and I crawled over him trying to grab it. It was just out of my reach, my fingertips brushing it the pages. I could have stood, but then my foot would have went right in his crotch, and I wasn't that comfortable with Kei to do that.

"What did you just call me?" Kei asked.

"Oh, sorry. It must not have been an accurate enough adjective, you insufferable—"

"Princess." He addressed me, his tone laced with warning. I looked at him, a glare on my face as I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed myself up, reaching for the book...

And just as I was sure I had it, the door to the apartment opened and I saw Akame walk in. She barely glanced at Kei and I, electing to take her bag off of her shoulder and sit in the chair near us.

"Is this what you two do when I'm gone?" She asked, pulling a couple of notebooks out of her bag and putting them on her lap. She then grabbed a pen and began to write, something she did a lot recently.

"No," Kei responded. "She's too busy talking to her boyfrie—"

I put my hand on my face and then pushed up, my other hand wrapping around the book. Then I tried to scramble off of Kei, attempting to get over the arm of the couch, but he grabbed my ankle and I ended up half hanging over the edge of the couch.

"Book, Sachiko." He said, all of a sudden firm. I never knew he was so protective over his books. I was too, but damn. He was taking it to a whole other level.

"You should have told me this before I started it." I groaned as my forehead brushed the ground. "Now I'm attached."

"Sachiko, Kei," Akame said. "The boat leaves a noon. We'll be getting there two hours early. Well, you two will. I won't be going."

My blood was rushing to my head, so I wasn't sure I heard her right. Had she just said she wasn't going?

"Pack your bags tonight. We'll be leaving the apartment before the sun rises."

I groaned. That was so early.

"Why won't you be going?" I asked.

"I have other things to attend to." I lifted my head to look at her, a curious look on my face. I was rather put off by what she said, simply because I was under the assumption that she would be coming with us. Not that we would be forced to go by ourselves. It… it confused me.

"Like what?"

She lifted her eyes and narrowed her gaze. "Things."

"How can we trust you if you don't tell us what we're doing?"

She let out a long sigh, squeezing her eyes shut and letting the pen in her hand drop. Behind her the sun caught her hair, making it seem like a lighter shade of brown than it actually was.

"You are a child, Sachiko." She said. "There are some things you don't need to know."

"Yeah, but… You know what else I am?" I said, righting myself to where I was sitting on the couch. That pounding feeling in my head slowly dissipated to where I felt none of the after effects from hanging off the arm of a couch. "A princess of a kingdom you're trying to get back."

Akame glared at me. I glared right back.

This was where our opinions differed. Or, rather, this was where her kindness ended. Not like she really had much in the first place, but still. When it came to making the big decisions about military plans, she never consulted me. And if it wasn't about military plans, then it was about the soldiers that I hadn't even known I had had until she told me half of them had died! Not to mention the social aspect of things. If she was meeting with someone, then I wanted to know.

But she never told me.

"Let me protect you from at least this one thing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Protect me?"

"You're still a teenager. You should be able to—"

"If you're about to say do normal things, I will leap across this room and slap you. Keeping things from me for the sake of normalcy is ridiculous considering I've never been a normal teenager."

She picked up her black pen and tapped it against the lined notebooks. "You're right."

"Then will you tell me?"

"No." She continued writing in her notebooks, letting me know that any further conversation about it would not be tolerated. I huffed, then stood, deciding to walk into my room and check my phone. And pack my bags. It was already evening, and since I had to get up early, I wanted to get to bed soon.

I pulled out a suitcase and tossed it onto my bed. As I grabbed clothes out of the closet and threw them in there haphazardly, I thought of my sister. Simply because half the clothes I had grabbed when I left the apartment had been hers.

If I was right, Ranka would have left for his business trip and Haruhi would be going to that inn to work. I hoped she would be okay and happy with the job. She really needed the break from everything, namely the host club that seemed to stress her out at times.

I let out a breath as that heavy, cold ice settled into my chest again.

Just as I had my hand on a bra and was about to throw it from my closet and into the suitcase, my phone began to ring. The ice eased a bit, but froze right back up when I looked at the caller I.D. I had assumed it was Kyoya since he was the only person that ever called, but it wasn't him.

The number was unrecognizable. The I.D. was 'Unknown'.

I would not answer it. I refused to.

But who was it?

My hand reached for my phone, to answer it and say hello, but the ringing stopped and the apartment once again fell under silence. My eyebrows drew together. The phone had only rang for a few seconds; had they called the wrong number?

I shrugged, shook it off, and continued to pack for the cruise tomorrow.

§

The salty smell of the ocean reminded me of the beach, which in turn reminded me of that time I went with the host club.

Which reminded me of Haruhi falling off a cliff. Of me sleeping in Kyoya's room in his shirt. Of the conversations we had and the foolish, childish, non-descriptive plan we had come up with.

It felt like all of that had happened years ago, when in reality it was only a couple months. How had so many things changed so quickly? Akame had come back, I had found out my dad was alive, and… I had been revealed as a princess.

I couldn't help but see it as everything falling apart.

I sighed as the docks disappeared from my sight. I really wanted to scream because my nerves were a mess and I felt like puking. Some of that was because of the butterflies flitting in my stomach, but most of it was because the floor was rocking underneath me and nothing was stable.

"Sachiko, we need to—" Kei poked his head out of our room. Which, by the way, only hand one bed. Joyous. "Woah, you're green."

I grumbled as a breeze played with my hair. "I know. Shut—"

My stomach heaved. I clamped a hand over my mouth as my cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's and I turned back around, leaning over the railing just the slightest bit. But the waves lapping against the ship and the height made it even worse.

"You should lay down until your seasickness passes."

"I'm gonna—" I swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna kill Akame."

Kei put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around, leading me towards the sliding glass doors that lead to our room.

"I want to kill her too." Kei said, "But we're going to do what we have to here first."

I nodded as I collapsed on the pristine, white, queen size bed, relieved to be off of my shaky legs. I didn't know how many people had followed me, but I had sunglasses and a large hat on in an attempt to disguise myself. My hair, which was fading back to silver, was hidden. I had tied it up and stuffed it under the hat.

I curled into a ball as the ship rocked beneath me. What kind of person would enjoy riding on these things? It made me sick. Literally.

The room we had wasn't small, but it was a week's ride to China, and then it was a week's ride back after spending two weeks in Shanghai. I would be crammed in here with Kei for the entire time. I didn't know what we were going to do about the hotel in Shanghai; I was assuming Akame took care of it, but I hadn't asked her. That was probably something I needed to do.

I groaned as I rolled over to the nightstand and grabbed my phone. I opened it, heart leaping when I saw I had a text from Kyoya.

This little crush of mine was getting out of hand. I needed to concentrate on why I was here and what I needed to do, but _he_ occupied my thoughts. This was one of the reasons I had been scared to talk to him. Now, all I could think about was finally seeing him again.

And everything else that came with it, like… I didn't know. Planning? Kingdom problems? Because if I could see Kyoya, then I could probably go to school, right? I would be able to go out in the public again.

That reminded me; I needed to talk to Tamaki's dad.

I shook my head as I opened the text from Kyoya.

 **Kyoya** **(** **ᐥᐜᐥ** **)** **ᐝ** **~ Do you want to go get lunch?**

As in, like, a date? I didn't—

 **Kyoya** **(** **ᐥᐜᐥ** **)** **ᐝ** **~ We have to talk about the deal I made with my father**

Right. I pursed my lips as I read the text again, and then typed out my response.

 **Sachiko ~ I can't, sorry.**

Should I have said _I'm sorry?_ I didn't know. While lunch with Kyoya sounded nice, I was on a ship heading to China, so I would have to eat at the buffet with Kei.

Wait. Could I tell him I was on a ship? Or would Akame kill me and him for that? And if I couldn't would he think I didn't like him? I mean, it wasn't like I had told him or anything, and I hadn't really given any signs but…

Ugh. I didn't want to think about it anymore. What I really wanted to do, however, was get this damned seasickness to go away so I could start hunting the bastards that killed my mother and destroyed my life.

§

 **I still need to talk to you, it's urgent.**

Kyoya sent the text and leaned back in his chair. For the past few days the only thing that had been on his mind was how to help Sachiko, simply so he could prove to his father that she was not a bad person and that she deserved to be respected. Even though she hadn't respected him. Kyoya would have to talk to her about that.

He wanted to meet over lunch to talk with her about that, along with everything else they needed to talk about. None of it seemed appropriate to talk about over the phone, with all of it meaning so much. He had also hoped that perhaps her guard might want to tag along so they could see what his guards had to do.

The fact that he would see Sachiko was a small bonus. A small one.

After a lot of consideration, he had decided he would do it. He could hear the desperation in Sachiko's voice when she asked if he would help. She obviously needed something he had. If she got that, the odds of her succeeding would likely go up, thus the odds of him not being shunned by his family went up.

Kyoya's phone rang and he glanced at it. Unsurprisingly, it was Sachiko.

"Hello." He answered.

"What's so urgent?" She asked, skipping the greeting. He heard the way her nerves made her voice shake. However, there was a noise in the background that he couldn't quiet discern.

"I'd like to talk about it in person." Kyoya said as the door to his room opened. He narrowed his gaze at his brother Yuuichi, who should have been at work.

"Like I said in the text, I can't."

His brother sat down on the chair and seemed all too content to let Kyoya continue his phone call. Kyoya knew he was likely eavesdropping and knew that he likely knew of the deal he struck with their father. Kyoya would also assume that he would side with his father, since he wanted to inherit everything and would not want to get in their father's bad graces.

"Do you mind me asking why you can't?" Kyoya said. His brother crossed his legs and folded his hands on his knees.

"I'm—" A voice in the background yelled her name, distracting her, then said something about food and…books? Kyoya heard her say, "You little shit, I'll kill you!" A distinctly male voice laughed, and Kyoya heard footsteps leaving whatever room Sachiko was in.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry. I have to go." She said. Kyoya ignored the way he felt his mood drop. And he also ignored the way his gut twisted when he heard what he hoped was Kei's voice in the background again. Not that that made it much better.

Sachiko gasped and then quickly said, "I'll call you back after I kill Kei for getting food on my books and then _dropping them in the freaking ocean!_ "

She hung up before he could say bye.

 _Ocean?_

So that was what he had heard in the background. But why was she there?

"How are things with the princess?" Yuuichi asked. Kyoya leveled his gaze and changed the topic of his mind away from wondering why Sachiko was near the ocean with Kei.

"Why are you asking?" Kyoya said. His brother fidgeted a bit with his fingers—not a nervous tick, but a habit he had somehow picked up over the years.

"I'm worried about you." Yuuichi's gaze softened. "I'm surprised you agreed. Is the girl really worth it?"

That question had rattled around in Kyoya's mind too. But that was before talking to her. After talking to her, he knew that she would stop at nothing to get the throne back, as long as she learned to be more independent rather than relying on her guard, or her father.

So, was she worth it? This girl who made him feel things he had never felt before, who made him want to do more, if only to help her. This girl, who was isolating herself despite her fears, simply so her friends could live, who was dealing with so much but still managed to ace her exams…

"Yes, she is."

"Are you sure?" His brother asked, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward. "If she fails then your entire life is ruined."

"She won't fail."

"Kyoya—"

"She will not fail." Kyoya said, narrowing his eyes. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

His brother still looked annoyingly concerned. "Kyoya if she—"

"Is there anything else you need besides antagonizing me about Sachiko-san?" Kyoya was growing increasingly irritated. He did not need any reason to doubt Sachiko, and he didn't appreciate the fact that his brother didn't have faith in him, even if Yuuichi was worried.

"No." Yuuichi said, standing. He walked towards the door, knowing Kyoya would likely ask him to leave. Kyoya was preparing to start his work again—which was primarily research on other companies and their strategies—when his brother paused in the doorway and looked at him, gaze firm.

"Don't let whatever stupid little crush you have blind you." Yuuichi said. "You used to be smarter than this."

Kyoya wasn't surprised to hear the cold condescending tone back into his brother's voice. That was the normal way he confronted Kyoya; the worry was something he rarely heard. It had surprised him when Yuuichi had start talking as if he were concerned.

Perhaps he was just scared Kyoya would scar the family name.

Yuuichi left without another word, and Kyoya opened his books to continue his studies and research. Next term, he decided, he wouldn't let Sachiko beat him in the exams. Kyoya's face hurt for hours after his father found out. While Kyoya was proud of Sachiko for what she did, he didn't particularly care for the retribution from his father or the pain it caused.

So, he studied and patiently waited for Sachiko to call him back.

§

The cruise would have been fun had I not been seasick and paranoid.

We had been there for five days already, and each day went much of the same way. I woke up, nearly puked, got breakfast, and then walked around the deck, waiting for someone to attack me as the sun scorched my pale skin.

But no one ever did.

"It's suspicious." I said to Kei as we lounged in a couple of chairs, books in hand, sunglasses on our faces. He raised an eyebrow but didn't look up from his manga, the one he was pissed at me about for reading without his permission the day before the cruise even happened.

"Just enjoy it." Kei said. I settled deeper into my chair and eyed the few people around us, who were completely minding their own business. Half of them were old people and the other half were so engrossed in keeping themselves from getting tan that they sat under umbrellas to protect their skin from the harsh rays of the sun.

Akame told us to be on the watch for any suspicious activity. But so far, no one here was suspicious. They were all completely normal people. It was weird.

I supposed I could have enjoyed it. But, the thing was, I was constantly looking over my shoulder expecting someone with a knife to be standing there. I couldn't exactly bring myself to relax enough to enjoy how beautiful the glistening waves looked, or to enjoy the soft breeze that took the edge off of the somewhat harsh sun. I was too terrified.

So, after Kei told me to enjoy it, I spent much of my time in my room reading. The time I didn't spend in my room reading, I spent near the buffet with Kei. Sometimes strangers would approach me, just trying to initiate casual, friendly, conversation, but nothing was too aggressive. Nothing gave a sign to show I was in danger.

I never called Kyoya back. I realized, after I finished torturing Kei via holding a flame near his precious book, that I had told Kyoya Kei dropped my books in the ocean. Kyoya wasn't stupid. He would have figured out that I wasn't home and he would have asked and I would be forced to lie, which was one thing I didn't want to do to him. But he hadn't called me either.

The last two days before we got to China were quiet possibly the longest days of my life. Simply because I was so, _so_ bored. You would think, that on a cruise, there would be so many things to do. However, many of the events that were taking place made me feel uncomfortable. Of course, that was once again, probably because of the fact that Akame said we were going to be followed and then we weren't. Or at least, we weren't as far as I was concerned.

On the final night on the boat, I was in my room, absentmindedly flipping through the channels. Kei was next to me, watching the television too, his head propped on his hands. He was humming. The sliding door was open, the sound of the ocean entering the room along with a fresh breeze that felt really nice. I was content.

At least until I found the news channel.

Japan was featured. More specifically, my home town was featured and it was in chaos. My eyes widened as fires raged in the streets, innocent civilians burning in them.

"This is near Ouran Academy." The cameras switched to the school, where the fire was creeping towards the trees in front. I clasped a hand over my mouth. What happened? "The first fires began two days ago along with gunfire. Officials are assuming it's gang related, but others assume it's related to something else."

Kei had sat up. I slowly rose to my feet, moving to stand at the foot at the bed, right in front of the television. The screen switched to a Japanese reporter in the news station, with her hair prim and proper, but her expression was somewhat angry.

"King of Chishima, Daelun Akahoshi, recently came forward after years of being assumed dead. He also pointed out his daughter, Princess Sachiko Akahoshi, who ran from the public. Are these two things related? Is the chaos in our city a result of them revealing themselves?"

No. It couldn't be. I didn't want it to be. That…. That destruction… It wasn't my fault. Was it?

"Either way, whether it's the Akahoshi's or gang members, the public has been put in danger. Everyone, please take care. That is all for tonight. We will report as we get more information."

My attention snapped to my phone, which was, as usual, on the nightstand next to the bed. Haruhi. Was she okay? I knew she should have been at her job which was somewhat far away from our home, but I had to call her. Just to make sure. Surely I could make an exception to call her, just this one time?

"Sachiko.. You don't think…" Kei said as I walked back towards the nightstand in three quick strides, and grabbed my phone.

"I don't know what to think." I said, opening my phone and finding my sister's number. It was only eight-thirty at night; she should have been awake.

"No, I mean, we leave Japan, and this happens?" Kei said, plopping back into the pillows. "I don't think it's a coincidence."

Akame.

She _lied._

"It's a shame when you can't trust your own guard." I said, ignoring the way my heart pinched when I thought about the fact that she not only sent us away, but didn't trust us as well. She didn't trust that I could handle myself.

"We don't know the whole story." Kei said, somewhat softly, reaching for my hand that was by my side.

"I'm going to call my sister and see if she's okay. If Akame doesn't like that, she can go to hell." I said, striding out of the room as I pressed the call button. I was livid, but I was attempting to understand any reasons Akame could have had to send us away. To protect us? Yeah, that made plenty of sense. But… I wanted her to trust me.

I was probably being unreasonable again.

"Sachiko?" Haruhi's voice came through the phone and my throat felt constricted at the sound of it. She sounded okay, but she also sounded worried.

"Haruhi," I said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Is everything okay? What happened to not talking to us?"

"Our home is in flames, Haruhi. I just wanted to make sure you were away from it." I looked out over the ocean as I leaned against the railing. I was miles away where I couldn't do anything to help. What if more soldiers died that I didn't get to know—didn't get to thank?

"Sachiko, are _you_ okay?"

What was it about that question? Every time someone asked that, it made me feel worse. It wasn't their fault, but the question reminded me that everything wasn't okay even when I was trying to pretend that it was. It burst my little bubble of stability, no matter how false it was.

"I'll manage." I said.

"You aren't in danger, are you?" She asked. I heard Kei moving around in the room, approaching the door.

"Aka—" I let out a breath. "I'm far away from it. You don't have to worry."

I couldn't tell her where I was. Not because I didn't want to, but because if someone did manage to get her, then she wouldn't know where I was and they would likely let her go. Right?

"Okay. I'm glad." Haruhi said.

I looked down at the water, so dark in the night it looked black.

Jumping and giving up didn't sound so bad. If only it weren't for the amount of people counting on me, if only I weren't a princess, if only I weren't so scared.

"Sachiko?"

So black, like it mirrored the sky above me.

"Sachiko!"

I let out a breath and turned away from the railing and faced the light of Kei and I's room.

"I'm fine. I just have to endure the rest of the year and everything will be fine." I said. Kei had a worried look on his face as he watched me, but he still patiently waited for me to finish talking to my sister.

"You should know…" Haruhi said after a moment of silence, but she trailed off.

"Know what?"

"Never mind." She said. "I have to go clean up the kitchen now. Goodbye, Sachiko."

She hung up before I could say anything else. I slowly lowered my phone from my face and then closed it when my hand reached my side. I had wanted to talk to her more. She was someone I would go to every time I had a problem, but now I couldn't. Not only was that the last time I would likely talk to her for a while, but I needed her. Even if she just sat there as I paced and ranted.

"Akame isn't answering her phone." Kei said, leaning against the sliding door.

"No surprise there. She's probably too busy getting our—I mean, _her,_ soldiers needlessly killed." I said, pushing past him and collapsing on the bed. I was so mad. I felt heavy. I felt cold.

"We should just—"

"Enjoy our vacation as people die for me. I'll do just that."

"Sachiko," Kei said, crouching down next to me and into my sight. "There's nothing we can do."

I held his gaze for a moment, then turned my head and shoved my face into the blankets and focused on taking deep breaths. Which didn't really work very well because of the position I was in. I felt like if I lost my concentration, if I tried to do anything other than breathe, I would lose it.

"Just leave me alone." I said, my voice muffled by the blankets.

The soldiers that died were in my mind. The families they had on Chishima. How many people had lost a brother, a father, a son, a sister, a mother, a daughter, all because of me? All for me when I was just this useless lump that could do nothing other than hide!

I clenched my fists. Kei didn't try to talk me.

I didn't move for the rest of the night.

§

The next day, as the tourist guide lady lead us to our hotel that the people who ran the cruise had booked for everyone, I focused on not dropping my suitcase or letting my legs give out from under me. After spending so long with the ground moving beneath me, swaying at the will of the ocean, the solid ground felt odd and made me disoriented.

The lady's heels clicked on the concrete as we walked the short distance from the docks to the seaside hotel. It was odd, honestly, seeing Chinese characters everywhere and not understanding a single bit of it. However, there were street vendors and local restaurants that had food that made my mouth water. I didn't need to speak Chinese to know if food was good.

I looked over at Kei to see if he was as confused as I was, but he didn't appear to be. He just looked amazed with everything around him. I nudged him.

"Psst." I said, moving closer to him. "Do you speak Chinese?"

He looked over, a smirk on his face. "A bit. Confused, princess?"

I would have crossed my arms over my chest if I wasn't holding my suitcase, so I settled for rolling my eyes.

"No."

He chuckled. "Sure you aren't."

I was about to ask how he knew Chinese, when I remembered that he studied in Asia. He probably knew a lot of Asian languages so he could be more diplomatic with them and possibly increase relations.

"Now," The lady who was leading us through the city and the crowds said as she came to a stop in front of a tall building. Her black hair was in a clean bun, and her navy suit was very business like. "We will leave for a tour in the morning around ten. I will check you in and give you your hotel keys. Please wait in the lobby."

The group of us, which was only around twenty, filed into the lobby as she talked to the gentleman at the front desk. Everyone talked amongst themselves with people they were comfortable with, so I just decided to stand there and keep my mouth shut. Mainly because I had nothing to say.

The lobby was rather exquisite, with signs of Chinese culture. It was themed red and gold, both colors elegantly going together. The couches and chairs were leather, and seemed kind of complex. I, not for the first time, wondered how much Akame paid to get us on this cruise.

Kei stood next to me, neck craning to see the high ceiling lobby. I liked how the wall facing the beach was all glass and windows, letting it seem very light and open. Across that ocean, my sister was working. Across that ocean—

Kyoya.

I forgot to make sure he was okay last night. I was so mad at Akame, so worried about Haruhi, I forgot. I fumbled for my phone, my fingers not too steady.

"Okay," The lady said, coming back. "We can go. You're all on the ninth floor."

People mumbled their okays and started to follow her. And, just my luck, a man bumped into me, sending my phone spiraling across the tile floor.

I cursed under my breath as I went to grab my phone, leaving my suitcase next to Kei. A woman stepped on it and nearly knocked me over.

"Could you watch yourself?" I snapped as I landed on my butt and glared up at her. She glared at me and said a not so sincere apology. My phone had moved even further away now, closer to the front desk rather than the elevators where everyone was going.

Kei looked at me, his eyebrow raised. I waved him away. I would catch up with them later after I called Kyoya and made sure him and everyone else was okay.

I reached for my phone and got to my feet. My hands were shaking as guilt settled into me for not calling Kyoya sooner. It took me a moment to find his contact because I kept accidentally hitting the wrong buttons my nerves were so bad. I found his contact as—

A hand planted on my mouth. An arm snaked around my waist.

I didn't waste time screaming, but it was muffled through the hand. And, because of the chatter of the people on the cruise and because of how far they were now—around the corner and out of my sight—they didn't hear me.

I was pulled over the desk, kicking and fighting against the hold as my heart rattled in my chest, but then someone else put a cloth over my nose. The sweet smell made my eyes widen and I struggled even more, but it was fruitless. Reasonless. My vision wavered.

It was too late.

The last thing I saw before the blackness engulfed my sight was the image of a smiling man with too perfect teeth, eyes darker than the ocean had been the night before, and a woman next to him, hands on her hips, her ruby red lips pulled back into a malicious grin.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm very surprised at how this turned out. I had writer's block because I had no idea what I was doing, but now I do, and the next chapter won't be late.**

 **Also, as for the reason my chapter was late, I recently attended my first funeral which was for my great grandmother. I had never seen my dad so upset or shaken up, so it really surprised me and kind of knocked my mind askew.** **And I know this isn't as bad and really isn't an excuse, but my girlfriend and I have been fighting a lot recently and I think she's going to break up with me so I couldn't concentrate.**

 **Oh, I suppose I should say this now. I'm bisexual. Yeah, hello. Literally no one knows so keep it secret.**

 **I guess I should also apologize if Sachiko went a bit emo this chapter. I was all over the place this week.**

 **{review response}  
**

 **swimmer1102 ~ yesiamsogladyouloveitthankyousomuch Brownie points if you can read that, hahaha. Your review made me smile when I really needed to, so thanks.** **  
**

 **{end of review response}**

 **I have the next chapter planned, maybe two. I'm honestly excited for the next term in Ouran to start. I hope I'm handling Sachiko's character well with everything that's happened to her. I've also meant to show some of the stress this is having on Kei, but I don't know if that's coming across or anything. I haven't tried, but I will soon.**

 **It's late. I'm going to go to sleep now.**

 **Goodnight.**


	32. Chapter 32

**God this is such a piece of shit chapter I'm sorry**

* * *

Kyoya was the slightest bit frustrated. It wasn't just one thing that had him on edge; it was a variety of things that were mixing together in this bubbling brew of annoyance and aggravation. Even as he sat on the couch in the living room, notebook in his lap, television on the news, he found himself tapping his pen on the pages while fighting the tick in his jaw.

The city was in chaos. He had been prohibited from leaving the house courtesy to his parents—primarily his mother—and his brothers were guarded anytime they weren't at school or work. They, of course, had their own lives, but his father had told them to live in the main house for the time being.

The firefighters and police officers were trying to stop what was happening, working around the clock to ensure the citizens' safety. However, no matter how much they tried, they couldn't seem to interfere enough to stop it. That alone made Kyoya think it wasn't gang related, like the news anchor had suggested the night prior.

The screen suddenly switched from the woman in the station, to someone standing in front of Ouran. Firefighters were swarming the area, stopping the fire from spreading onto school grounds, but there was someone next to the woman, someone who looked—

Kyoya stopped tapping his pen on his notebook.

"Sorry for the interruption," The woman said, "but we have someone from the scenes here."

The man smiled at the camera, but there was nothing warm in his smile. His silver hair was thinning but still falling into his brownish eyes.

"Would you mind introducing yourself?"

His eyes flickered over to her before settling back on the camera. "I am Daelun Akahoshi, rightful King of Chishima."

Kyoya's mother—who had also been in the room at the time—reached for the remote and turned the T.V. up.

The woman nodded. "Why have you chosen now to come forward?"

"Things are starting to line up." He said, looking at the news reporter rather than the camera. "Everything is falling into place."

"Was the destruction of these streets part of that?" The news reporter asked, her eyes cold and hard. Kyoya couldn't help but agree with the question. No offense to Sachiko, but her dad was causing chaos in a country that he wasn't even a citizen in.

Daelun's expression didn't change; he didn't bat an eye at the question. "Yes, but rebuilding is also a part of the plan. Once we get Chishima back, this city will be reimbursed for the damages I have caused."

"Do you think that will be enough? Have you talked to our Prime Minister?"

Daelun, much to Kyoya's dismay, shook his head no. If Kyoya hadn't been so focused on watching the news, he would have let his head drop onto the back of the couch. He had agreed to help Sachiko, which in turn meant he was helping her father as well. If Daelun hadn't consulted with the Prime Minister yet…

"I fully plan on confronting with him soon."

Kyoya hoped that by soon he meant next week, or sooner, possibly.

"And what of your daughter? What is her role in all of this?"

Behind them, the flames were diminishing. The fire had started the night previous, the cause unknown. But there had also been fighting in the streets; people had become scared to leave their homes.

"She…" Daelun trailed off. "She will be here soon."

"She isn't here now?"

"She would have come forward if she was." The tone in his voice had changed, ever so slightly, when he said this. Kyoya was reaching for his phone, preparing to call Sachiko and ask where she was and if she had seen anything or if she was okay, when Daelun was suddenly jerked out of frame.

"You bumbling dunce!" A feminine voice said. The camera tried to follow their movements, but all it caught was the shadow of a hand as it was pushed out of the cameraman's grip. It landed on the ground, catching two sets of legs: Daelun's and someone else's as they walked away. Rather, the woman walked. Daelun was dragged.

The news reporter was trying to chase after them, yelling and raising her voice attempting to get their attention. The camera man picked the camera up and looked at the lens, likely checking to see if it was cracked when the screen suddenly switched back to the news anchor at the station. He looked somewhat confused and slightly distraught with his wide eyes and mouth struggling to form words.

Kyoya let out a breath as he reached for his phone, so he could call Sachiko and see what was going on. She would know, right?

Before he could open the contact, his mother turned the T.V. back down and looked over at Kyoya. "That is the man you're helping."

Kyoya sighed as he looked at his mom with tired eyes. "Mother, please don't. I don't know if I can deal with that from you too."

"I admire how much you're doing for this girl, but you should also be aware of her father. He doesn't seem very kingly to me." His mother then stood and went into the kitchen, most likely to get her lunch since it was nearing the afternoon. Kyoya had just eaten breakfast because he had woken up late per usual, due to staying up late the previous night reading websites and books about Chishima.

Kyoya turned the television off (It had gone back to the weather) and set the remote down on the glass table before leaning back on the couch and pressing call.

He was a bit bothered by the fact that Sachiko hadn't called him like she said she would, but Kyoya didn't know if she had been busy. She hadn't told him any of what her plans were for this week—or for the rest of the summer. All she had told him was a vague outline that put them at January getting back on Chishima.

The dial tone became monotonous after a few seconds, and then Sachiko's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, this is Sachiko—"

Kyoya closed the phone, rather harshly, as the automated voicemail played. He couldn't help but be disappointed, couldn't help the way his heart fell. But once again, annoyance was sparked at the simple fact that she didn't answer. Allies, huh? For them to be allies, she didn't tell him much. He didn't like being left in the dark.

Kyoya made a mental note to call her again at the turn of the next hour as he placed his phone next to him on the couch and continued to look over the notes in his notebook.

§

It was dark, and I was hungry.

Those were the first two thoughts that passed through my head as I peeled my eyes open.

As my vision adjusted to the near blackness of whatever room I was in, I noticed the warmness of the room. It wasn't necessarily stifling, but it was enough to be uncomfortable. Luckily, the ground underneath me didn't sway and dip, letting me know that I wasn't on a boat heading to some foreign country.

As I sat up, my head swam. The last thing I remembered was trying to call Kyoya; everything after that was a bit blurry, fuzzy, as if it had taken place years and years ago. My fingers went to my pockets as I forced myself up on my knees. It was stupid to hope, but the need for my phone was inside of me.

My heart fell as I found that my pockets were empty. My throat began to feel thick as the realization of the situation dawned on me, heavy and unwelcome.

I had been kidnapped.

Miles away from home, someone had kidnapped me.

I didn't know if I would see Haruhi or Kyoya or Kaoru or Tamaki or hell, my dad, ever again. I never thanked my dad enough; I never got to pay them back for all the years they kept me around through all of the ups and downs.

I bit my lips and shook my head. There was still hope. I could still make it—

"Psst." Someone said, their voice echoing. I stood, legs shaky, and headed towards the direction of the voice. My feet still had the converse I had slipped on earlier, so if I did escape there was that.

Moments after I started walking—no, mere seconds—I walked into metal bars. I stumbled back, hand held to my forehead, a groan escaping my lips as a dull ache began in my head.

A rolling laugh escaped the lips of the same person who had just made that noise.

"Oh, shut up." I said, hating the way my voice wobbled. "I can't see a thing."

"You're not meant to." The voice—distinctly male—said. He sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had heard him before… Oh well.

"And who are you?"

"That information is classified. But I'm a prisoner here, same as you."

I nearly scoffed. Him and I? The same? There was not a chance. I was here because I was once the princess of a glorious kingdom and that made me dangerous to these people. I wasn't a criminal.

"Right, and do you know where we are?" I said. My voice was getting stronger as I steeled my nerves. If I squinted, I could just barely see a form in the darkness, vaguely human shaped. The fact that someone else was here, despite the fact that they were a stranger, made me feel better, no matter how small the consolation was.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p.'

"Right." I said, lowering myself to the ground and sitting down. There was no use standing if I was caged in like some animal. Who did they think they were?

"However," He said, "I'm curious as to what landed you, a pretty little girl, in jail."

So I was in jail.

Perfect.

"How do you know I'm a pretty little girl?" I asked.

"It happened to be daytime when you arrived, so they had the lights on. Everyone saw."

Everyone? So he wasn't the only one here besides me? And, if it was day time when I arrived, did that mean that it was currently night time? Did they turn the lights off at night so the prisoners would sleep well?

That was oddly… considerate.

"Everyone?" I asked.

"The five of us—well six, including you." He said with a sigh. I heard a shuffle, and then he continued. "Been kinda boring with just these idiots. Hopefully you'll spice things up."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not spicing anything up. I'm not planning on staying here long."

He laughed again. As if me saying that I wouldn't be here long warranted that. My resolve was unwavering and I wasn't joking about it. Staying here any longer meant the people outside lost their princess for a bit. I didn't want that. Of course, they barely knew I existed, so…

"Of course." He said. "But why are you here?"

I scooted back until my back hit a wall, and then I crossed my arms over my chest and let my head rest against it.

"Are we still in China?" I asked, hoping that we were. If we had gone away from China, then I didn't know what I would do. I didn't know how I would contact Kyoya.

Wait. Why was I thinking about contacting Kyoya? Wouldn't the logical person to contact be Akame?

"Yeah…? You aren't from here, are you?"

"I'm from Chishima." I said. He couldn't figure out who I was from that. Or at least, I hoped he couldn't. I didn't want him to form an opinion of me just because of a title I used to have. I didn't want him to hate the Akahoshi family and then refuse to help me if I needed it. So, I kept my lips shut about my personality, or my name, or anything. If he asked for a name, I would likely give him Haruhi's.

"That tiny island that's in hell right now?" He asked. My heart clenched as I mumbled a yes. He let out a low whistle. "I'm surprised you're the only one here then. A lot of people there are petty criminals. Not of choice, of course. But because they have no other way to feed their family."

A lack of jobs. We could stop that by funding more businesses and opening more shops, or hiring more help for the palace. It was a simple fix, in my opinion. One that I planned to make when I got on that throne. Or rather, one I planned to try and make as my dad took the throne.

"I... I was caught stealing from the market. Here. In China." I said. No one said I couldn't lie, right? This was for my own good.

And that was when I remembered I didn't have my contacts in and that I hadn't dyed my hair in weeks.

Let's just hope he didn't know who the Akahoshi family was, or what they looked like.

"Ah," He said. "That doesn't make sense though. This place is reserved for the serious criminals. The murderers."

I tensed. Was he a murderer? If he got the chance, would he kill me? Was I putting some of my faith in a coldhearted criminal? Was he coldhearted? He seemed nice enough. A bit devious, but I figured he would be like that if he ended up in jail for stealing or something. Not killing people.

"I guess they ran out of space in the other cells."

"Other cells?" He echoed. "There are none."

Which meant that this place would be so much more heavily guarded. Was that why I was put here? So I wouldn't escape?

I didn't say anything else to the boy, man, male, that was talking to me, and he didn't say anything back. We had said all we needed to. Or, rather, I had said all I could before I needed to take a break to digest it. I was in a Chinese jail that only housed six people, some of the most serious criminals that could be murderers.

I should start praying.

§

The next day, Kyoya received a call from an panicked Tamaki, who had managed to come up with a story that Haruhi had been kidnapped by some underground group called the "Fly-By-Nighters." Kyoya listened to him ramble for a few moments (It was a group call with all of the hosts except for Haruhi and Sachiko.) before speaking.

"Forgive me for interrupting your dramatic delusion," Kyoya said, "but Haruhi is in Karuizawa."

Kyoya knew what Tamaki would want to do next, so he dragged himself out of bed, phone still pressed to his ear.

"Not only did Haruhi go bankrupt, flee by night, and get kidnapped, but she's in Karuizawa…?" Tamaki's voice rose at the end, as if he were asking a question.

"Calm down." Kyoya said.

"We have to go there. Where is she?" Tamaki said. "What if… What if she's in danger? With Sachiko and all…"

Kyoya didn't think that was likely. Then again, he wouldn't know because Sachiko had yet to call him and let him know what was going on. He did call her often, but she never answered. It was as if she just disappeared. It didn't seem like Sachiko to start ignoring him, especially after they had come to an agreement.

"She's working at a bed and breakfast," Kyoya said, "while her father is off on a work trip."

"Does anyone know where Sachiko is?" one of the twins asked, most likely Kaoru. Kyoya was looking through his drawers for clothes to wear that day as he took into consideration the cooler weather in Karuizawa.

"Sachi-chan isn't talking to anyone, remember?" Honey said, a sad tone entering his voice. Kyoya didn't say anything, didn't tell them he was talking to her, simply because they had no reason to know. Not to mention the fact that it would likely hurt them if they found out she was making an exception to talk to him.

"She's probably hiding." Mori reasoned.

"I agree." Kyoya said, picking up his clothes and walking back towards his bed. He set them on the wrinkled bedspread, then sat next to them. "Tamaki, do you want us to go to Karuizawa?"

"Yes!" Tamaki exclaimed, his mood improving as the spotlight was put back on him going to see Haruhi. "We can go by helicopter. Come to my house in thirty minutes!"

And with that, Tamaki hung up.

Kyoya said goodbye and hung up as well, then grabbed his clothes and made his way towards the bathroom so he could bathe before meeting up at Tamaki's. He wondered if Sachiko had called Haruhi because of what had been going on near her home, and then wondered if she even knew about her father and what he was doing.

While he tried not to think it, he couldn't help but feel like she was hiding when she should have came forward. If her people were watching what was going on in Japan, then they most likely wanted to see their princess and know she was doing something to get back to Chishima rather than hiding behind her father.

Kyoya really, really, needed to talk to Sachiko.

And then, the sound of his phone ringing pierced through the room. His heart rose to his throat before he could stop it as he walked back towards his bed where he had left the phone, and it only rose further when he saw the caller I.D. It was Sachiko, finally calling him back.

He answered with a small hello despite the fact that he wanted to question what she had been doing and how she had been doing and where she was. He figured she would tell him.

But the voice that answered was not hers.

"Yea, hey, Kyoya." Kei's voice carried through the phone. Kyoya felt an oncoming sense of dread.

"What happened?" His voice was calm, even though he felt frantic. If Kei was calling him, then surely something had happened to Sachiko.

Something had happened to her.

"I can't find Sachiko anywhere. I called Akame, but she can't get here and I'm panicking because I've looked everywhere for Sachiko and no one has seen her and-" He cut himself off with a ragged breath. "What if.. what if she..."

Kyoya forced himself to take a steadying breath. "You have to calm down, first. Where was the last place you saw her?"

"At the hotel, and I asked the people behind the desk if they had seen her, but they claimed she hadn't. That she hadn't even checked into the hotel. Was my Chinese off? Did I misunderstand them?"

Chinese? Hotel?

Were they in China? Was that why there was the sound of the ocean the last time he called her? She had taken a boat to China and hadn't told him?

That would have to wait until later, however, because there were more pressing matters at hand.

Like the fact that no one could find Sachiko.

"Where did you find her phone?" Kyoya asked, beginning to pace as this restless energy entered him. He would have to call Tamaki and let him know that he would not be going to Karuizawa. Then again, Haruhi deserved to know what was going on. But to needlessly have her worry...

"The people behind the front desk gave it to me."

Kyoya stopped pacing.

Was Kei an idiot or something? Was he that dense?

"And you haven't looked into their backgrounds or anything? Have you been checking the news at all?" Kyoya asked, being hateful without realizing, his normally cool demeanor cracked by the ever looming knowledge that Sachiko was missing.

"I'm not an idiot." Kei snapped. "Of course I've been watching the news. But I don't have the resources to look into their backgrounds, unlike you."

"Get me their names." Kyoya said, walking down the steps that lead to the lower half of his room. His computer was down there, resting on the table in the center of the room. If he could get there, he could access the files he needed.

"Right now?"

"Yes. Why not right now?"

"Okay." Kei said, but his voice wavered the slightest bit. Kyoya's posture was tense as he sat down on the chair and pulled the computer into his lap. "But we have to hurry. The boat leaves for Japan in less than twelve days."

Kyoya didn't let himself relax at the knowledge that they would have so much time. Sachiko... her life was in danger. She could be dead before they find her.

Kyoya swallowed as he waited for Kei to get the names of the people behind the desk.

After that, he would check their backgrounds for any abnormalities. If there were any, he would look into them and then eventually find a trail that would lead him to Sachiko. Then he would find her, and he would get her home.

"Jiahao and Mei Goh." Kei's voice came through the phone moments later. "Related, apparently."

Kyoya nodded and typed the names. Minutes later, he had documents upon documents on their lives.

"I'll find her."

Kyoya hung up then, giving his full attention to the screen in front of him, devoting one hundred percent of his concentration on the new task that was laid before him. He would find Sachiko before the week came to a close.

§

Kaoru was at the bed and breakfast with Haruhi and the rest of the host club. There had only been one room, but there was a competition to held to see who would stay there. Of course, Kaoru and his brother had won. Luckily, Tamaki didn't notice the piano in the room and didn't use it. Otherwise, they would have been in trouble.

Kaoru cast a glance at Kyoya, who was sitting at a separate table, his computer out, his fingers flying across the keys as his eyes scanned the screen. He was concentrated, more so than usual, which briefly made Kaoru wonder what he was doing.

But, he slid his attention back to the table he was sitting at, which had the rest of the host club eating dinner together. The food had been prepared by Haruhi, who was sitting to his left; her cute apron she had had on had been taken off before she sat down to eat. The King of the host club was on her other side, followed by Honey and Mori, and then Hikaru on Kaoru's right.

The food smelled and tasted good. Kaoru loved the fact that he was eating food prepared by Haruhi, but Tamaki seemed to be enjoying it a bit more. He looked like he was in heaven, with pink dusting his cheeks and a smile on his face. Haruhi seemed to be the least bit disturbed by the fact that Tamaki was enjoying it so much.

"This is delicious, Haruhi." Tamaki said as he swallowed his last bite. He eyed Honey's plate, and then Haruhi's, and then Kaoru's. Kaoru shoved the rest of his food in his mouth, the gentle flavor of it coating his tongue, simply to prevent Tamaki from eating it before he could.

"Thanks, senpai." Haruhi said as she pushed her food around her plate.

"Are you…" Tamaki scooted a little closer to Haruhi, so close their shoulders were brushing. "Are you finished eating?"

Haruhi looked up at him, then back down at her food, and slid her plate in front of him. His eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" He said before digging into it. Honey, however, had finished his plate and was looking at Haruhi, his eyes curious. Mori was doing the same thing. This, in turn, made Kaoru look at her.

It was then he noticed her crestfallen face and slouched shoulders.

"Haru-chan," Honey said. Haruhi looking at him, forcing a small smile. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing you guys need to concern yourselves with." She said, but she glanced at Kyoya as she said this. Kaoru followed her gaze, suspicion rising before he could stop it. He didn't want to think it, but the thought crept into his mind anyway.

Haruhi was likely lying about it not being something for them to concern themselves with.

"Is it about Sachiko?" Hikaru asked, his voice hard. "This is supposed to be your break. How can you let that follow you all the way out here?"

Kaoru sensed something in his brother's voice, something he hadn't heard before. In a way, Kaoru supposed, Hikaru cared for Haruhi and wanted her to relax without worry. Kaoru wanted the same thing, but being worried about Sachiko is something that was bound to happen—they were family after all.

"Sachiko…" Haruhi said, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Kaoru had never seen Haruhi like this; she had always been devoid of the feelings like this—no, she had always hidden them.

"Sachiko is in China." Kyoya said. Kaoru looked over at him, as did the rest of the club. "Missing, I should add."

Tamaki started to choke on the bite of fish he had taken. Honey's hand went to cover his mouth, Haruhi looked like she was ready to cry, Mori looked devastated.

Hikaru's eyes had widened, but he was looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru stood, putting his hands on the table as his chair fell behind him.

"What the hell was she doing in China?" Kaoru asked, his voice loud throughout the room. Haruhi looked at him and said,

"Please try to keep it down. We still have customers."

"Kei—" Kyoya started

"Kei? You've talked to him?" Kaoru said, posture tense. He was mad, angry. _Livid._

"He called me using Sachiko's phone. He said they were told to go by Akame." Kyoya said, finally glancing up at Kaoru. "It would be best if you kept calm."

How could he be so calm? What was he doing on that computer of his? Was he looking for her? Was he even trying?

"Calm?" Kaoru asked. He could hear the blood roaring through his veins. He didn't want to believe it. Sachiko was in Japan, in Kei's apartment, safe. Reading a book that she had bought or sleeping or shoving food in her face.

He turned to Haruhi. "How are you so calm about this? So laid back?"

When Haruhi pinned her eyes on him, Kaoru almost flinched at the anger there. "I'm not. I'm panicking and I want nothing more than to go to China myself, but there's nothing I can do. I trust Kyoya-senpai to help her."

Kyoya. Always Kyoya.

"Why can't we just call the police?" Kaoru asked.

A piece of fish flew across the table, slid between Mori and Hikaru's plate, then landed in the floor. Everyone turned their eyes towards Tamaki, who's face was red as he coughed.

Kyoya spoke as if nothing happened. "The police in Japan have no jurisdiction in China. And, as far as I'm concerned, the Chinese police are suspects."

"We have to—" More coughs, "—help her." Tamaki said.

"I'm trying." Kyoya said, sounding the least bit exasperated. "There's not much you can do."

Kyoya then closed his computer, letting out a sigh. "I'm going to go ahead to my cottage here. See you all tomorrow."

Kaoru watched as he left, wanted to scream and yell and ask him why he wasn't going to China, but instead, he just left the table and went up to his room, his brother silently following.

§

I had spent the day with my hands pressed over my ears, my knees drawn to my chest, my head resting on them. Lying about who I was and how I had gotten here had been a total waste of time, because someone who knew who I was was in the cell right across from mine, his face pressed to the bars as if he could reach me like that.

I hadn't looked at his brown eyes since the lights came on this morning. All I remembered was glimpse of blue hair, a flash of brown eyes, and then an insufferable grin as he talked, and talked, and talked about how he was going to slaughter my family.

Even now, as I held the same position I had all day, even when we were brought food (which I waited to see everyone else eat just in case it was poisoned) he was talking loudly, nearly yelling across the small area that separated us.

"Haruhi…fingers first…angled upwards…" I only heard bits and pieces, but what I did hear would haunt my mind for the rest of my life, kind of like how he still haunted my nightmares. The first person to try and kill me when I got to Ouran—Keiji.

Or, at least, I thought it was him. HIs face had become harsh and sharp, his cheeks hollowed, the bones on his body more prominent. All I knew, was that when I got out of this damned jail cell I was protecting Haruhi and my dad better.

That was, if I even got out of here.

It was still warm, but where as before it was manageable, it had begun to grow uncomfortable. Sweat slid down my face, neck, and my back, making my shirt stick to me.

"How many teeth do you think I could get out before she screams?" Keiji said with a low laugh. "I suppose… out soon…"

I pushed my hands harder against my head, nearly giving myself a headache, but his words faded. I could feel a frustrated lump building in my throat at the helplessness of the situation; I was kidnapped, miles from home, with no way to get any help. I was in a prison. I was considered a criminal.

I swallowed against it. I would have to be strong because there was no one else here to help me. All I had was myself. For once, I was in a situation where there was no one to help me, no one to save me. I would have to save myself.

Which, basically meant I was screwed. Hell, the one time I tried to walk home alone I sent myself into a six week coma.

No, no. I had trained with Akame. I would be able to hold my own in a fight, I thought so at least. I would just have to pay attention to the guard rotations and when they brought us food. When they did that, they opened the cells, put the tray on the floor, and then left.

A pair of black boots entered my vision, startling me out of my thoughts. My eyes trailed up the white pants, up to the royal blue uniform jacket, and then to the clean face that was peering down at me, no emotion on his face.

My heart was in my throat. He was wearing the Chishima guard uniform. However, when I glanced to where my family emblem would be, the delicate purple snow flake, there was a red rose in its place.

This man was not loyal to the Akahoshi's. He could not be trusted.

"Sachiko," He crouched down in front of me. His face had a five o'clock shadow on it, and his green eyes were less than friendly. "Your dinner is over there."

He pointed over his shoulder at the tray that had the same gray slop in it that I had had for the past two meals. I didn't say anything. The guard dragged the tray across the concrete floor, stopping it in front of me. I glanced at my cell door, but it was closed, another guard—wearing red and yellow—was standing there, his back to me.

"I would like you to eat as I ask you a few questions."

The spoon was metal. It wasn't plastic, because plastic could be broken and eventually used as a weapon if you broke it properly. I picked it up and looked at the food with distaste. I didn't know what was in it, but I knew it would be slimy and bland.

The guard seemed to be waiting for me to take a bite. Instead of doing that, I put the spoon down and leaned back against the wall.

"Your choice." He said as braced his hands on his knees and stood. "Sachiko Akahoshi."

I almost flinched at the name. The way he said it was like it was something to be ashamed of—like the name was something he had gotten stuck on the bottom of his shoe.

"You will cooperate with me, understand?"

I didn't nod. Didn't shake my head. I just stared at him, my face a blank slate. I would show nothing, not a single emotion. Anything I did would give them something to use against me, or my family, or Akame.

"Understand?" He asked again, his voice low. Once again, I didn't do anything.

He looked up at the guard posted outside my cell. "Take her food."

Fine. I didn't like it anyway. It wasn't like I was going to starve. At least, not yet.

"You've been in Japan for the past five years." He said as the cell was opened and the other guard stepped in. I tensed, wondering if it would be a good time to make a run for it, but decided against it after seeing the looked the Chinese guard gave me. "Tell me, who did you stay with?"

My lips stayed shut. If I told him that…

"Take the blanket." He said. The guard came back in and grabbed the thin thing that I used to cover myself during the cooler nights. I wouldn't miss it. I didn't need it; it was more of an abstract comfort, anyway.

"Who's name did you steal to survive?"

I would not tell him. That would damn Haruhi and dad for the rest of their lives.

The man sighed and then held out his hand. The Chinese guard came forward, holding something, and then handed it to the man.

He then faced me, a pair of pliers in his left hand. He approached me and with his right hand, pinned my right hand to the ground, fingers splayed. He fixed the pliers onto one of my fingernails, latching onto it. My heart stumbled in my chest. as I felt a slight pull.

"Who did you live with for the past five years?" He said. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't. That wouldn't be fair to my sister or to my dad or to—

Son of a mother—, "Stop!" I stupidly raised my voice as he slowly pulled. I felt the fingernail gradually detaching itself from my skin, and blood was beginning to pool at the base. My breathing slowly sped up as I grit my teeth. I wasn't going to tell them. It didn't matter what they did; I wouldn't do it.

Keiji's laugh echoed throughout the room. The guard dropped the bloody fingernail onto the concrete, then put the pliers on the next one—my middle finger.

"Let's try a different question." He said, his eyes glancing up from my hand and meeting mine. "Where is Akame?"

That one, at least, I could answer truthfully.

"I don't know." I said, my breathing labored. But, much to my horror, he started to pull on the fingernail anyway. "I said I didn't know you ba—"

I screamed as he suddenly yanked the pliers back, taking the nail with him. People that could see and hear were starting to cheer, but they were silenced by the Chinese guard with a single glare.

He put the pliers on my ring finger. "Now, where is she?"

"Japan." I said, panic rising in my throat. "That's all I know."

His eyes scanned my face for a moment, before he nodded ever so slightly. I didn't relax at the gesture, but at least he believed me just this once.

"Have you relinquished your claim to the throne?" He asked.

What kind of question was that? In order to relinquish your claim you needed to be in front of an official council and among nobles and other royalty. I had been in Japan. There was no chance for me to—

"No." I rushed the word out as he started to pull. "I haven't."

He stopped. Once again, I didn't allow myself to relax. There was obviously something else he wanted to ask when he looked at me, emerald eyes hollow. I could hear my own harsh breathing, but above that, I could hear the giggles of the other inmates. Every single nerve I had was pulled taut, stressed by the man in front of me with his pliers and his questions.

And then, he asked the one thing I knew I wasn't going to tell him, the one thing I had already refused to say.

"Who have you been living with these past five years?"

I took a deep breath, the best thing I could do to prepare myself for what he would do even though it would do nothing to mask the pain. The only minuscule comfort I had was that I had some amount of value to him, so at least he wouldn't kill me.

* * *

 **Please pardon the typos, I just don't have the heart to proofread right now.**

 **(*edit* I just proofread this and holy gods that was rough okay I apologize to anyone who read it in the past twelve hours)**

 **So, before I talk about the chapter, I just want to apologize for not updated for two weeks. I'm so sorry. It's just really hard to write when you feel like your heart's just been ripped out of your chest and like someone was repeatedly stabbing it. I had really bad writer's block; I felt it towards the end of the last chapter and then had to bullshit my way through this one**

 **I'm glad to finally have a** **chapter out though. I hope you liked it. Sachiko being tortured, Kyoya looking for her, Japan in chaos. What's going to happen next? Seriously, I wouldn't mind if you made predictions, it might even help me with my writer's block ;)**

 **{review response}**

 **swimmer1102 ~ Ahahahahahaha I didn't expect Ouran to go up in flames either, but when I wrote it I worked everything out and decided to keep it. I loved your review. Thank you.**

 **{end of review response}**

 **So... I'm going to go write, or watch anime. Probably watch anime. Wait, no. Play piano?  
**

 **OH I FORGOT TO SAY for those of you that have been with me since the beginning, you likely might remember the wrist injury I had. Well, guess what? It wasn't tendinitis! It was a sprain that lead to a bone that wasn't in the right spot. I had been pitching and typing on it like that for over a year! The doctor popped it back into place so now it's healed.** **  
**

 **I'm going to go be a depressed piece of shit somewhere else now, hahaha. I mean, I'm sorry for spewing my sadness everywhere. You guys probably don't care anyway. I'm going to go watch anime and try not to think about her.**

 **Have a good night.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Praying I didn't screw this up**

* * *

The guard with the green eyes had stopped when I had made it adamantly clear that I wasn't going to say anything. But, that wasn't before taking three more fingernails, breaking my toe, and fracturing my wrist. Not to mention the 'artwork' he made with his knife.

I hadn't told him. Haruhi was safe. My dad was still safe. Anyone bearing the Fujioka name was still safe.

It was the next day, marking the third day of me being here. Likely my fourth day in China. I only had ten more days left to get out. If I didn't get out by then, the boat would leave for Japan and I would be stranded here, with nothing and no one except for the dust on the floors and the crazed criminals in the cells.

That was a joyous thought.

I no longer held my hands pinned over my ears, because Keiji had limited his ramblings to a few minutes scattered throughout the day. When he did start, I just ignored him. I stared at the wall, devoid of any emotion except for the overwhelming urge to get out.

Not that that would happen any time soon. As far as I could tell, there was always at least three guards posted outside, one inside, and they switched when food was brought. But, when they switched, that just meant there were more guards in one place, so trying to escape then would just be plain ridiculous.

Honestly, I was starting to lose hope. The cold reality was beginning to settle into my aching body.

I might never get out.

All of my days would be filled with torture for information I would refuse to give. If that was the case, maybe one day they would accidentally go too far, and I would die, freed from the monotonous and painful routine.

My lip began to wobble.

Stuck. Stuck in this stupid place. My body ached, my fingers bled, the cuts on my arms bled. In this dirty cell, I could get an infection and die from that rather than them accidentally going to far with the torture.

I wanted to go home.

The urge hit me so hard my eyes started to burn. Forget the cruise, forget China; I wanted to go see my sister and my dad. I missed them. I missed Kyoya and the rest of the Host Club. I wanted my friends back. I…

I didn't want to be a princess.

I took a shaky breath to calm myself. It would do me no good to cry or panic or whatever. Calm down. _Calm down._

Moments later, my eyes had stopped burning, but the lump was still in my throat. Closer to calm than I was before, but still not quite there.

When I squeezed my eyes shut, the smiling face of Haruhi was painted on my eyelids. That was the one thing that kept pulsing in my mind, reminding me of what I was enduring this for. For her, for my family that I still had. I had to protect them. For once in my useless life, I had the chance to save someone close to me.

"Hey, kid." The girl in the cell to my left said, her voice quiet. I didn't open my eyes and I didn't even show a sign that I had heard her, but she kept talking anyway. "I overheard the guards talking while you were passed out."

At this, I cracked an eye open and glanced at her. She was leaning as far towards my cell as she could, dirty hands grasping the iron bars. When she saw she had my attention, she tried to lean closer from where she kneeled—if that was even possible—her long blonde hair brushing the floor of my cell.

"You're getting out."

She was lying. She had to have been. She was lying to torment me by giving me false hope and praying that I could get out of here alive, with all of my limbs still attached. I was likely to never see Haruhi and my dad ever again. I knew that.

"They're not letting you go," She amended her statement, "They're moving you."

That made more sense.

"Moving me where?" My voice was a croak due to the fact that I hadn't used it much and I hadn't drank much water either—or, rather, they hadn't supplied me with much water.

They were probably going to move me to some torture cell where they would try to extract information. Was this what the rest of my life would be? Would someone try and find me? Had my father, Daelun, even noticed that I was missing—that something was wrong?

I thought of the chaos in Japan. Was all of this connected?

"They're moving you to Chishima."

Oh.

So, she was lying to me. There was no way these idiots would take me to Chishima. They probably saw me, recognized, took me and hoped they'd get money for my safe return or something like that, right?

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, lifting my head from my knees. The movement hurt, but blissfully, thankfully, the person who was torturing me didn't know I had an injury on my shoulder. I still had the bandage on it, but they hadn't noticed. If they had hit that… I cringed thinking about the pain it would cause.

The girl seemed to tense, her grip on the bars becoming white knuckled. "You remind me of someone I knew a few years back."

"i'm likely not that person." I said, putting my head back down and closing my eyes. She was just telling me this to get rid of whatever guilt she probably had associated with that person.

"Just—believe me."

"No." I said. I wouldn't believe anyone in a situation like this; I wouldn't trust anyone. Any false hope would crush the tiny spark of real hope I actually had, smothering it until it diminished into nothing.

The girl seemed taken aback by my blunt answer, but persisted. "You have to believe me. She had the same eyes."

"I don't know you. I don't have to believe you." I said, "Leave me alone."

She didn't say anything after that. I heard her shift, likely moving back to her cell instead of sitting so close to mine. I went back to sleep, the one thing I could do—the one thing that kept my mind from wandering to the worst possibilities.

§

Kyoya hadn't left his little cottage since arriving in Karuizawa. There was that one day he spent with the Host Club, but he was mainly on his computer then. Even now, his eyes—which hurt from staring at the screen for so long—were glued to it, but he could feel satisfaction creeping in, mixing with the tiredness he felt.

He had narrowed the location down to one of two places. He could divide his forces and go to both places. It had only been two days of searching, and by tracing people's relations and their habits (He had hired someone to send him files on all of the people he found. A family friend, per se.) he had found Sachiko.

Now he just had to get his father to allow him to use some guards. Which he likely wouldn't. But with each passing second, Sachiko was probably suffering. Kyoya needed to know what was happening to her, but he was scared to find out. He was scared to find her broken.

Kyoya thought back to how shaken up she was when she woke up from the coma. She still had her normal fire in her after that, but when her guard came back and after she and Kei were attacked, that flame began to flicker. He didn't know what it would take to extinguish it.

Kyoya pulled out his phone, staring at the screen. One place was an underground hideout type of place, while the other was a bit more official with more guards. He hoped she was in the underground hideout, rather than the guarded place, but he wouldn't know until he went.

Kyoya called his father. He didn't know if he would get an answer, especially considering it was the middle of a work day. After a few moments with no answer, he hung up. There was no use trying again, mainly because that would simply annoy his father and alter the answer he would give about the guards.

He put his phone on the table he sat at. He needed to call Haruhi and tell her he had an idea of where Sachiko was, and he needed to tell Kei. But knowing Kei, he would likely rush in and try to save her, thus getting himself taken or killed in the process, which would have made Kyoya's job much more difficult. So, he didn't call Kei. Even if Kei had a right to know.

Now that he had narrowed the space down to two places, he didn't know what to do with himself. He had put so much into this, that he now felt restless as he sat in the hard, wooden chair. He could always go see what the host club were up to, but, after Kaoru's episode, Kyoya didn't know if he wanted to go. Kaoru would pester him about Sachiko, and Kyoya didn't feel like listening to that. It would only add to the stress he felt.

Kyoya did need sleep, however. He hadn't slept since he found out Sachiko was missing, hadn't been able to. Every time he would lay down, his mind would wander to dark places, each one worst than the previous.

Did she think no one was going to help her? Was she scared? Was she in pain? Had anyone _touched_ her?

Kyoya stopped the thoughts before they could progress much further.

His chest felt weighed down each time he thought about it. He just wanted her to be healthy, happy, and free to live her life the way she wanted. He wanted her to succeed in her own way; he didn't want her to be put in danger. More importantly, he wanted her to know that she wasn't alone in what she was doing, that she was surrounded by people who cared about her—that he cared about her. So much more than she likely realized.

He had to let her know when she got back. Then again, that depended on what sort of state she was in…

Kyoya grabbed his phone and left the table he was at, and made his way to his room. He needed to sleep in order to function properly. He would call his father when he woke up and then, the next day, they would go to China and get Sachiko out of there.

§

Haruhi's friend was nice enough. But, Kaoru's brother didn't seem to like the fact that Haruhi had friends other than him. He wanted her to himself, and while Kaoru was a bit annoyed at the fact that Haruhi could laugh with someone else, he had no right to say anything. Hikaru, on the other hand, hadn't seemed to realize that.

"—don't you know that Haruhi doesn't have any room for you in her life?" He said, continuing from his previous statements that were rude and degrading to Arai-kun.

The chair scraped across the floor, pounding footsteps.

There was a resounding smack as Haruhi's palm connected with Hikaru's cheek.

"That's not for you to decide Hikaru. If you do one more rude thing to my friend, you'll answer to me!"

"What is this? Why do other people matter?" Hikaru said. Kaoru could see his lip wobbling, as if he were fighting back tears, and pink was dusting his cheeks. "We're your friends, aren't we?!"

After a few wavering seconds of high emotions, Hikaru shoved past Haruhi and made his way up the stairs to their room.

"HIkaru, wait!" Kaoru said, following him, ignoring the looks over everyone in the room. Why did his brother have to go and cause a scene?

When he go to their room, Hikaru had taken his shoes off and was sitting on the bed, his back facing him. Kaoru put a soft smile on his face, wanting to reassure his brother, and spoke.

"Wow, that was pretty hot headed." He said, his voice as soft as his smile. "Growing pains?"

Kaoru suspected what was going on with Hikaru, and had been suspecting it for a little while. Hikaru had been willing to open their small world up for Haruhi, and would go out of his way to see her or mess with her. When he saw how big Haruhi's world was and then compared it to how small their's was, with no one but her and themselves, he had to have felt jealous. Hell, Kaoru felt jealous.

Hikaru looked over his shoulder, a hand pressed to his head. "Kaoru, you were disgusted too."

"I still think I was more rational than you were." Kaoru walked into the room, sitting on the soft bed behind his brother. "The way you threw your selfish feelings around like that was pretty childish. Haruhi was stunned."

"What am I supposed to do?" Hikaru asked, looking down at the bed. "I was just incredibly disgusted. I don't even know why."

The thing about Kaoru's previous thoughts, was that his brother had yet to realize how he felt. It was a feeling he hadn't felt before—a feeling Kaoru had just begun to feel with Sachiko, although he wasn't quite sure how that would work.

"For now," Kaoru said, "Why don't you go down and apologize to Arai-kun?"

Hikaru was silent for a moment. It gave Kaoru long enough to get an idea.

"I don't want to."

Kaoru sighed, figuring that was what he would say. "Give me your clothes."

Hikaru knew what Kaoru was doing, and after a few minutes, they had switched clothes. Realizing the bandage on his face that Hikaru didn't have, he peeled it off. There wasn't much he could do about the cut, but it was partially faded anyway. He covered it the best he could with some stick foundation he had.

"I'll be back." Kaoru said, walking out of the room, leaving Hikaru to lay under the blankets half naked and play video games. It wasn't hard to imitate his brother considering he knew his mannerisms, and the way they acted was similar as well.

When he walked down the steps, he saw that Arai-kun was leaving. He made his way to the door, put hand behind his neck, and then opened it. The Host Club was saying good bye to Arai-kun, and Haruhi seemed to be apologizing in Hikaru's stead.

Kaoru stepped forward as Honey said, "Hika-chan.."

Arai-kun looked up, the least bit surprised.

"I was out of line." Kaoru said, "I'm sorry."

Much to Kaoru's surprise, Arai-kun just smiled and said, "It's okay."

Kaoru wouldn't have said that. He wouldn't have forgiven someone for disrespecting him just for being someone's friend, but he was relieved that Arai had forgiven his brother.

"Bye now, Fujioka." Arai said, "Tell your sister I said hi." He waved over his shoulder as he got on his red bike and rode away. "Goodbye everyone!"

Honey said, "Bye bye!" As he waved, and everyone else waved goodbye as well. Kaoru joined, but he wasn't feeling it.

With mention of Sachiko, Kaoru's mood fell even more. He had done his best to put it out of mind, to enjoy his vacation with Haruhi and his brother, but there it was. He had to know if she was okay, and the fact that Kyoya wasn't here was pissing him off even more.

"Kaoru," Haruhi said as she waved. "Why are you pretending to be Hikaru?"

Kaoru froze mid wave. The host club turned to face him, shock written across their faces. He had forgotten that the only one that could tell them apart was Haruhi, and Sachiko, of course.

"It doesn't seem like Hikaru will cheer up any time soon." Kaoru said, his voice full of concern for his brother. "So, Haruhi, to make this up to you, will you go on a date with me all day tomorrow?" Kaoru added a wide smile with the question.

Haruhi seemed surprised; Tamaki was mortified. But, Haruhi agreed nonetheless, and Kaoru felt the smile on his face turn genuine. Maybe this could make her feel better.

"It could help me relax about Sachiko, which I think we could both use." She said, a smile on her face, "Sure."

"Haruhi, why? Kaoru, why?" Tamaki said, coming in between them, putting his hands on Haruhi's face. "You shouldn't feel pressured to agree to this Haruhi. If you don't want to—"

"Tamaki-senpai, please get your hands off of me." Haruhi deadpanned. "I have to get back to work."

Tamaki let his hands fall and then found a corner to go sit in, his depression pouring off of him in waves.

Kaoru felt a grin spread on his face, no matter how weak it was, as the plan he constructed in his mind took form right in front of his eyes. He was going to nudge Hikaru towards Haruhi, if only so he could realize what Kaoru felt about Sachiko. If only so Hikaru could have someone else when their small world eventually fell down.

It terrified him. It terrified him, but it had to happen sooner or later. He wasn't going to rush it, but this was a small, teensy, tiny, step in that direction.

§

That night, after I had finished the small dinner I was given, I was preparing to lay down and go back to sleep. However, the guards of this prison had other plans.

They roughly grabbed my arm, causing me to wince as my cuts became aggravated and fresh blood emerged. His grip was tight as I was hauled away, out of my cell and the dried blood that was there staining the floors, out of this section of the prison. Keiji yelled goodbye as I was dragged away.

My legs were refusing to cooperate with me. I hadn't stood in days, and my toe hurt like hell, but I kept up with the guard lest I get hurt.

My heart was pounding in my chest. Was what that girl said true? Was I being moved to Chishima?

I didn't want to go. I didn't want to go back home. That place wasn't my home anymore. It—my home was in Japan with my family.

 _Haruhi. Haruhi. Haruhi._

 _Please don't forget me._

I didn't dare open my mouth to speak. I realized that there wasn't just six people in this prison. There were six people in this one section, but as I walked, I saw that there were other sections, likely with other people. Who were they? How had they gotten here? Were any of them put in here wrongly like I was?

We passed guards. They didn't pay any attention to me, and they all wore different uniforms. Chinese colors, Chishiman colors, Korean colors. My stomach was lurching with each step, but I forced the small dinner I had eaten to stay down and I tried to calm my nerves.

"Move faster." The guard holding my arm nearly growled the words. We took a few turns in the dusty, dark corridors. My nose itched but I couldn't scratch it because all of my focus was on not tripping over my feet. This became harder as dizziness hit, and a metallic smell filled my nose, which made my nausea ten times worse. At least my legs were stabilizing after walking the stiffness out of them.

Finally, after what felt like thirty minutes, we stopped in front of a large door. It was decorated with many locks, and the door itself was made of metal. What kind of place was this to have a door like this? If I had been awake when I was dragged in here, I could have escaped and planned the route. But, once again, that was unlikely either way.

The guard nodded to another guard, and the locks were unlocked, the door opened.

The night sky was a blessing. Dozens of stars were out, and the open view was amazing; there was a large field, with several cars and helicopters on the grass. I looked over my shoulder at the building as we began to walk forward. It was huge, but flat, with one floor. It had to have been a maze, then, considering how long it took us to get out.

The fresh air helped my dizziness, and eased my nausea away. A helicopter was waiting, the blades slowly spinning. My mind flashed back to that night five years ago, on the roof, my heel getting stuck in someone's eye. Was he okay? Had he died?

I pushed the thought away. No use thinking about it now.

I was lead to the helicopter, which had two other prisoners and two other guards in there. With the addition of me and the guard leading me, we had six people, a guard to go with each prisoner. Plus, the pilots, but they would be too busy flying the helicopter to notice anything.

I stepped up and then was put in a seat. the guard had to release me for a second, but as I looked at the open field and the guns strapped at their hips, I decided not to make a run for it. There was enough strength in my legs for that, but I was not about to chance getting shot. Then again… I'd rather die then remain captured and tortured.

The guard then grabbed me and kept a tight hold on my arm, squeezing so hard I knew I would have a dark bruise on my arm the next day, probably early that morning.

The other prisoners had their heads down, shoulders slumped forward with defeat. They were both men, probably in their thirties, with Asian features. I understood how they felt to some degree; I wanted to slump forward and just sit there, and I did. I was weak, and I would look that way. I wanted them to underestimate me.

Then again, I was probably overestimating myself.

As the helicopter took off, I fought back the wave of fear that cascaded over me once again, for the hundredth time since I arrived at the prison. If I made it to Chishima, I was likely to either die, or be tortured, or a combination of both. How glorious.

We were a meter off the ground—two, three, and getting higher by the second.

 _I don't have much time, I don't have much time, I don't have—_

I elbowed the guard as hard as I could in the stomach (a little lower, actually), as fast as possible, ignoring the pull in my shoulder as I pushed to my feet and lurched towards the edge of the helicopter. For the split second that his grip was weak I leapt off of the edge as voices shouted and hands grabbed for me, fingers brushing my shirt, but they were too late.

I was falling.

My stomach rose to my throat at the two story drop as I took the split second I had and slightly bent my knees—

And then the ground rose up to meet me.

The impact was jarring, sending shooting pains through my legs and up to my spine. Momentum threw me forward and I put my arms in front of my face, bent, as I landed. My shoulder popped and I let out a pained gasp; if it weren't for the fact that I had my forearms been in front of my face, I could have broken my nose or my neck.

I heard the blades of the helicopter, the yells of guards.

I gave myself a second. A single second to block the aches in my body and _get up._ Once I had my feet under me, I ran. The first few steps were unsteady but I still ran away from the prison, away from the helicopter, and towards the tree line. There I would have coverage and could possibly hide.

My toe hurt like hell, both from the fall and from where it was already broken. With each step I was fighting a wince, my breathing harsh as my heart rattled in my chest, but I kept going.

That was when I heard the gunshots.

Loud and resonating, kind of like how fireworks sounded. Something grazed my calf, another one on my arm; I bit back a scream as I broke through the tree line.

Here they wouldn't be able to see me as easily, especially with the cover of night. My run didn't slow, but I struggled to see where I was going. Tree roots were crisscrossing the path—that much I could see—but I ran across them, wary of how I put my feet down. Branches scraped at my face, likely scratching it, but it couldn't have been worse than what I was already suffering.

I heard shouts. They were already attempting to catch up. A place to hide was what I needed, but anything on the ground and they would probably find me. I couldn't climb trees because now not only did I have a nearly healed stab wound in my right shoulder, but it was dislocated.

My only option was to run.

The gunshots faded into nothing, and I couldn't hear any footsteps following me, but I knew they were there. They had to have been, because there was no way they would let me go so easily. They were probably trained to be silent, like assassins, which was the exact opposite of my thundering footsteps. But I kept going.

Despite the odds stacked against me and the thick brush of the forest around me, I kept going. Each step was a step closer to Haruhi, to dad, to Kei, to Kyoya.

To home.

§

My breathing was too loud in the small container. I was hiding in a secret little cupboard behind an actual cupboard, immersed in darkness. The person hiding me spoke English, luckily, and even though I wasn't fluent, I was conversational and asked for a place to hide. Surprisingly, they didn't attempt to ask. They just ushered me back here.

I didn't know what the odds were that they would give me up. It probably would have been smarter to move on to a different place, where I knew I would be safe, but my legs wouldn't last another second.

Even as I sat there in the dark, curled in a ball, they were trembling—shaking because of the long distance that I ran. I still had that incessant cramp in my ribs that came from running while dehydrated, and I had the burning in my chest. It hadn't calmed after the couple of minutes of me sitting here. In fact, I was starting to get a cramp in my calf.

Most surprisingly, however, was the fact that my aches and pains had faded. Adrenaline was probably the culprit of that, so I didn't rely on it too heavily. I braced myself for the sharp pains that would return at any moment.

Although I had taken health classes and studied human anatomy, I couldn't tell what I had injured. My mind was too focused on straining to hear what was going on outside of my little safe haven. As far as I was concerned, there was no one outside for the moment.

It didn't calm the pounding of my heart that uncomfortably beat against my chest.

I squeezed my biceps from where I had my arms crossed. My grip felt weak. My eyes stung.

 _No,_ I thought, _hold on a little longer._

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

That was when I heard the sound of a bell as a door opened, and the sound of heavy footsteps following. My breath caught in my throat as I heard the lady's muffled voice speaking Chinese and a deep, male voice respond in the same language.

My fingernails dug into my arms after a few moments of conversation. It seemed calm… but I couldn't tell because I didn't speak Chinese. If I made it out of here, I would ask Kei to teach me what he knew.

More footsteps followed throughout the room, at first away from me, but after he searched that side of the room, I knew he would come after me. I prayed to whatever gods would listen that I was safe and that the lady hadn't given me up. Did she notice who I was? My hair was around seventy percent silver now; if she knew who the Akahoshi's were the odds were she would recognize me.

Heavy foot falls came near my hiding spot. I held my breath as the door to the cabinet opened, and once again started praying that he didn't open or touch the back panel. It wasn't obviously fake, but if he touched it the sound of the wood would give me away.

I felt like he could hear my heart beating, notice every tremble of my fingers even through the wooden panel.

If he opened the panel, I would tackle him. That was all I could do. Get him before he could reach a knife or a gun.

"是這一切嗎?" (Shì zhè yīqiè ma?) I heard his voice and wished I knew what he was saying, wished I hadn't turned down the Chinese lessons I was offered as a kid.

"是." (Shì) The lady's voice was unwavering. I was so relieved I thought I was going to cry when I heard his footsteps trail way from me. After a few more moments of muffled conversation, I heard the door to the shop open and close once again.

I let out a shaky breath as I rested my forehead against my knees.

 _Almost there._

When the back panel opened, I jumped out of my skin, my head shooting up as I got ready to lunge, only to see the innocent, wide, brown eyes of the middle aged lady that let me hide in her cabinet. Her hidden cabinet. What did she put in here that needed to be hidden? Since this was a shop, it was probably money.

"You can go." She said in fluent English.

I bowed my head. "Thank you." My English wasn't as good as hers, but it was comprehendible.

I got out of my cramped position, muscles protesting but also relieved to be somewhere else other than that small space.

"Um," I said as I stretched out my left arm, scared to lift my right. "Why…" I fumbled for the right words in my mind. "Why did you… erm… help me…?" I wasn't sure if it came out right, or if the meaning came across right.

"My daughter lives on Chishima. She misses her rightful king and princess."

My eyebrows drew together as I took a moment to comprehend, but when I understood a smile tugged at my lips. People _missed_ us. It was surreal after everything that had happened, but it was still a true fact.

It took a moment for me to form the English in my mind. "I miss Chishima." No, no. That didn't sound right. "I… I miss… people?"

Nope. That wasn't right either. I felt my face heat up.

However, the lady in front of me just smiled. "I understand."

 _Understand…?_ Ohhhh, okay. Okay. Languages are complicated as hell, but it was still possible to communicate. Especially considering she was gesturing with her hands to make it easier for me.

"Do you have a… a…" I trailed off, not knowing the word. I made the hand sign for phone, and her face lit up with understanding. She nodded and turned and walked away. I followed her, unsure if I was supposed to or not.

I took this moment to look around her shop. It seemed to be some sort of antique shop, not only because of the many objects that were in here, but because of the musty smell that reminded me of things that came from the nineties or the eighties. There were several vases, a few porcelain dolls, some old wooden carvings. Everything was beautiful, actually, in its own special way.

She brought me behind the main counter and handed me the phone for the shop. I smiled at her, even though I was tense because of the open windows that let any passerby see me. It was early in the morning so there weren't much people, and the guards seemed to have moved on, but that didn't keep my nerves at bay.

"Call whoever you need." She said.

"Thank you very much." I said as I sat down behind the counter, so no one walking by outside could see me. The phone in my hand felt light, but that was because I was so close to calling someone and telling them were I was.

The first person in my mind was my sister, but what could she do to get me to Japan?

The second was Akame, but how fast could she get here? What resources did she have at her disposal? She never told me. I wasn't sure if she could get here.

However, there was one person that I was sure would get here. I knew he would.

I took a bracing breath as I dialed Kyoya's phone number.

§

Kyoya cracked open a sleepy eye and then glared at the ringing phone on the table. He had just fallen back asleep after thinking of ways to persuade his father to let him send guards to China to get Sachiko. Not to mention, it had taken a while to sleep simply because worry kept eating at him. He hadn't planned on waking up for a few more hours at least.

And then he remembered that he had called his father about Sachiko the night prior and that his father said he would call him back once he had his answer.

His eyes flew open as he sat up, the soft, silky blanket falling to his waist; he picked up the phone and answered it, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D. If he father said no, he would do it without his permission. He would have to. He couldn't—

"Kyoya?" A small, quiet voice came through the phone, tired and heavy. Kyoya's heart rose to his throat, nearly choking him.

"Sachiko?" His voice was almost strangled.

"Can you help me?"

It was her. It was really her. She was calling him, asking for help and—

"Of course I can. Where are you? I can send people there right away. They'll be there within two hours."

Kyoya heard a shuffle, and then Sachiko spoke in English. She got a response in the same language, only it was much smoother. Kyoya only understood bits and pieces, but that didn't particularly matter, because Sachiko spoke into the phone in Japanese.

"I'm in Guangliu Jiaoyang." She said, struggling over the Chinese word, but Kyoya understood. He stood from his bed, shivering from the lack of warmth as he walked over to the table that was in the corner, and grabbed his pen and wrote on his notebook that was right next to it.

Kyoya opened his mouth to speak, but Sachiko spoke first.

"is Kei okay? Have you heard from him? How is Haruhi? Kaoru? What about you? Are you doing well?"

A smile spread across Kyoya's face. This girl… He didn't know what had happened, but she had been kidnapped miles from home, and she was still worried about everyone else.

"Kei is busy looking for you. He told me you were missing." Kyoya answered, "Haruhi is doing good. She's worried sick about you, but her job in Karuizawa is going well. Kaoru.. He's worried about you too, but he's also plotting something."

They were silent for a moment. Kyoya wonder if he had answered her questions adequately, when her voice broke through.

"And you? How are you?" She asked. Kyoya was surprised she wanted to know how he was doing, especially after he had ignored her for so long. And after she tried to isolate herself. Then again, they had started talking again and he could tell she cared for him. Maybe not in the way he wanted, but she definitely cared for him in some way.

"I'm worried about you." He said quietly, putting down his pen. He heard her suck in a breath. "Are you okay?"

And then he heard the sound of a bell ringing. Sachiko cursed under her breath and whispered, "I have to go. Promise you'll send them."

"I promise." Kyoya said, the least bit confused. What had just happened?

"Right, thanks, bye." She said, and then she hung up.

Kyoya pulled the phone from his ear and let his hand hang by his side. Sachiko had just called him. From China. Where she had been kidnapped. Did that mean she had escaped…? By herself?

He shook his head. He would ask her about it when she got here. For now, he scrolled through the contacts in his phone, searching for the particular one that he needed. He couldn't call his father; his father would never approve of sending guards to China. Kyoya knew that.

So he called his most trusted guard and told them to go to Guangliu Jiaoyang, China, and to get there as fast as possible.

Because from the way Kyoya's phone call ended with Sachiko, she wouldn't make it much longer running on her own.

* * *

 **Right, so I don't know anything about China. Sorry if anyone is from there and I got something wrong and highly offended them.**

 **Pardon le typos, I can't really see the screen right now. Kinda blurry.**

 **Anyway, when I write this now, it feels like I'm walking on a tight rope thousands of feet in the sky. With one wrong sentence, I fall and the story turns to complete crap. Make sense?**

 **{review responses}**

 **lillyannp ~ Thank you, I'm so glad they have too. Now I can actually learn piano like I wanted to. And Sachiko being tortured was something that just popped up. I don't know why, but I put my characters through hell.**

 **Dobby908 ~ I'm glad you could feel adrenaline! And careful of what? I'm glad you liked it though :)**

 **{End of review responses}**

 **Right, like I said, tight rope. It makes it kind of hard to write. This is actually getting challenging and I love it. I'm weird with the fact that I love having to work to make something perfect. (This story is far from perfect, but I can still aim for that)**

 **oH BEFORE I FORGET I reread my entire fanfiction over the course of the past couple of days (part of the reason this update is late) and I saw a few mistakes, but more importantly, I felt like the story went into a slump when Akame came back? Is that just me? That's when the feeling as I was writing it changed. I'd like to hear your opinion on this.**

 **I'm going to go update on wattpad, and then eat breakfast. Thanks for reading, byeeee!**


	34. Chapter 34

**woW**

* * *

I put the phone down on the floor, as quietly as I could, and looked up at the lady. She was still standing behind the counter, right next to me, but she had a smile plastered on her face and she acted as if I wasn't there. She brushed a piece of her black hair behind her ear with a weathered hand as the other slipped into her pocket, and then took a breath to speak.

But she didn't get a single word out.

She dropped to the ground with a thud as the gunshot resonated throughout the small space. My ears rang with the sound as I clamped a hand to my mouth, eyes widening.

Deep, red, blood slowly trailed down her forehead and landed on the ground, her dead, brown, eyes staring at me, her mouth slightly parted.

She was dead.

 _Dead._

She had a daughter on Chishima. Someone just took the life of a mother; someone had made a girl one step closer to becoming an orphan.

I stood, fast, head swimming, heart pounding. But when I saw the man standing there, looking around, gun raised as he searched for me, my vision narrowed.

I leapt over the counter as he saw me and slammed my feet into his chest as a shot fired.

He missed.

We landed on the ground in a mess of tangled limbs, but I quickly got on top of him, pinning him down and gaining the advantage. He reached for his belt and the knife that was in the sheath there, but I beat him to it, the weight of the knife in my hand before he realized it. He threw me off before I could impale his neck with the wicked sharp blade.

I landed on my right shoulder, hard, and a pained gasp escaped me. He aimed his gun right at my chest as he got to his knees, but I didn't give him a chance to fire.

I dove forward, knife poised, but he moved at the last second and hit me in the head with the butt of the gun. I groaned as stars blossomed across my sight, but I attempted to turn around, trying to get him in my field of vision.

He fired the gun.

Pain flared in the back of my thigh.

I screamed but lunged at him once again with the knife, trying to block the pain out. He pushed me away as if I weighed nothing. I fell on the ground, breathing hard, as he stood above me, his pistol aimed at my chest once again.

One last shot to kill the princess of Chishima. He pulled the trigger.

But all that was heard was a dull click.

A wide smile spread across my face. He was out of bullets. His eyes widened as he realized this, but he took a small dagger out of his boot and straddled me, bringing his arm down as fast as he could; I moved my head out of the way and brought my left hand—which held the knife—to his ribs as I let out a small scream through gritted teeth and pain flared in my injured wrist.

Between the fourth and fifth, knife slightly angled upward…

He coughed up blood as it filled his lungs. It landed on my face and I cringed as his body gradually lost its strength, the light slowly leaving his eyes.

I shoved him to the side and sat up.

It was then that the reality of what had just happened hit me.

The bloody knife slipped from my fingers—which were covered with the sticky liquid—and fell to the floor.

I just—He was—

 _Keep it together. Leave. Stand and leave all of this behind._

But I didn't know if I could stand. My toe was aching but I could barely feel it, and I could feel the warm blood going down the back of my left leg. My hip (the one that hadn't been the same since the coma) was hurting, and my shoulder was screaming at me. Not to mention the headache I had as the floor swam.

I tried to stand anyway.

And then promptly fell to the ground.

Had he hit the main artery in my thigh? Was I going to bleed to death before Kyoya's guards got here?

I didn't want to.

I crawled back behind the counter, likely leaving a trail of blood behind me. Each millimeter I crawled felt like a kilometer, but I pulled myself, primarily with my left arm despite the wrist, to somewhere no one would see me. If I could just stay behind the counter…

But someone could still walk in here. Someone could still find me.

If that happened… I didn't know if I would be able to defend myself.

When I got behind the counter, I straightened my legs out as much as I could and rested my head against the smooth wood. The lady was dead next to me, her hand reaching out as if she were waiting for someone to grab it.

My stomach rolled as nausea hit.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to forget the events of the past fifteen minutes. Not even that long. It was more like five.

In five minutes, the lives of two people had been taken, one of them by me, the other because of me.

 _Not yet, Sachiko. Don't fall apart yet. You still aren't safe._

My hands trembled as I sat there, my eyes shut, sleep pulling at me from a far away place as exhaustion settled into my bones, but I was too disgusted with myself to fall into its embrace.

§

Kaoru curled into a ball and coughed.

"Yesterday to apologize for being rude to Haruhi's friend, I agreed to meet Haruhi today but I think I have a cold." Kaoru said, making his voice sound thick and nasally to imply that he had a stuffy nose.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I feel bad about not being able to meet her…" Kaoru trailed off. "Could you go instead?"

"What?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru could just imagine the look on his face as he looked down at the white sheets.

"You have to escort Haruhi all day and make sure she has a good time, Hikaru, or she'll never speak to you again." Kaoru said as he heard Hikaru uncomfortably shift on the bed. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Hikaru said, but he didn't sound very confident about it.

"Really?" Kaoru rolled over to where he could see his brother, the blankets covering the lower half of his face.

"What? You don't think I can?"

"You've never really gone out with anyone else before, Hikaru." Kaoru said, reaching for his brother's hand. "Listen carefully. You have to make sure to tell other people how you're feeling, or it won't get through to them, however, if you care for the other person, it's important not to miss the subtle hints they drop."

Hikaru just waved a hand and stood. "I got it, I got it. What time is the date?"

Kaoru grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and checked the time. Ten o'clock.

"In an hour." he said. Hikaru nodded.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. Kaoru shook his head.

"Just make sure Haruhi has fun." Kaoru said.

"Okay," Hikaru grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll be back later, then."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "The date's not for another hour."

"I'm hungry." And with that, he left the room, the door shutting with a soft click behind him. Kaoru didn't doubt that he had just annoyed his brother greatly, but he had to get him to be more considerate of others instead of trying to shut himself up in their own, tiny little world.

Kaoru's little smile he had left with his brother. He felt heavy as he rolled back onto his side and curled into a ball, thoughts of Sachiko entering his mind. He wanted her to be okay.

But he hated this heavy feeling he had; he hated how much control she had over his emotions. The shortest sentence from her could make or break his day, but at that moment, any sentence from her would make him feel so much better.

He sighed and sat up, not liking where his thoughts were going.

Kaoru had to go tell the Host Club that they were going to trail Haruhi and Hikaru on their date through the town. He was excited for that, simply because he wanted to see if his plan would work. He wanted to see if he could get Hikaru to understand that in order to be friends with someone, you had to respect them and earn their trust.

Kaoru stretched his arms above his head, a yawn escaping his mouth. He had slept in quite a long time, so much in fact, that he still felt tired. It didn't make sense, but that was the way it tended to happen. If he didn't sleep long enough, he was tired; if he slept for too long, he felt sluggish.

He would wait a while before going down to eat, just to make sure his brother was gone. So, he grabbed his handheld gaming console and played a video game as he waited. The action of concentrating on controlling the tiny, 2D character, kept his mind occupied and off of trivial matters such as how he was getting Hikaru to be more considerate, or the fact that Sachiko was missing in China.

Or at least, that was what he thought. He still felt a pull every once in a while as her smiling face popped in his mind. And then, an image would be layered over it, one of her face twisted in pain, or the crying face he saw that Friday before summer vacation.

Eventually, he gave up on the game and tossed the console to the edge of the bed.

He glanced at the clock in the room. Ten fifteen. It hadn't even been the full amount of time he had wanted to pass.

Kaoru sighed as he leaned back, running a hand through his hair.

He wanted the heavy feeling in his chest to go away.

§

My eyes snapped open as someone entered the store, the bell ringing. It wasn't the sound of shoes on tile, but the sound of boots that echoed through the space. If they noticed anything about the dead body, I didn't know. Their steps didn't falter.

I held my breath as their steps came towards the counter.

If I was going to die, then I was going to die. I wasn't even going to fight it anymore, especially after I ki—did that thing. I probably deserved it. It wasn't like I could move anyway.

But when they rounded the counter, I saw the Ootori symbol on his chest and I sagged with relief. His eyes looked at the lady, then at me, the small bloody girl trembling behind a counter, sitting in a pool of her own blood.

"Sachiko-san, are you ready to leave?" He asked. Japanese, blessed Japanese, and the honorific; I had never been happier to hear it. I nodded my head, lip caught between my teeth. The world swayed with the small movement.

He looked up then as the bell rang again, and more footsteps resounded through the room.

"I found her. Tell Kyoya-sama." He said, and then he put his gun in its holster and stepped over the lady, his hands going to pick me up.

But, my eyes caught sight of the lady's hand, not the one outstretched, but the one barely out of her pocket. There was something there, something small, white, with a sharp edge. I reached for it, a wince coming out as I grabbed the photo she was holding in her hand. It had blood splattered across it, but there was a girl in the picture: straight black hair, icy blue eyes, the same soft features as the woman in front of me.

I could only assume this was the lady's daughter.

How would she know she no longer had a mother?

I shoved the picture in my own pocket as the guard helped me to my feet. I swayed again, but he hooked an arm around my shoulders and helped me to walk. Despite this, I was limping severely.

Black spots darted across my vision. I could feel the bullet in my leg, shifting with each step, damaging the muscle even more than it already had.

"I—" I said through gritted teeth. "I don't think I should be walking. There's a bullet in my left leg."

His eyes widened, but he nodded and picked me up, carrying me bridal style. It hurt to be carried like that, but it was so much better than walking that I didn't complain.

We went through the back door of the shop. Other guards were staying behind, moving the dead bodies. Outside, the sun was bright and shining, which felt wrong because of what had just happened.

"We'll be walking to the helicopter not far from here." He said, looking down the alley both ways, searching for anyone that might want to kill me or capture me. "Then it's a two hour flight back to Japan."

Two hours until we got back to Japan.

How would I be able to face Haruhi after what I had done? How would I be able to face any of them after what I had done?

How did Kei deal with this?

 _Kei._

"My friend he—"

"He's on his way to Japan with your things. Kyoya-sama had us send a separate helicopter for him." The guard said. I sagged with relief. These rich people weren't so bad. But, how could Kyoya's father let him do this? I knew how much he detested me, especially after what I said to him, and Kyoya hadn't mentioned anything about him forgiving me quite yet.

I didn't know.

My head hurt from where it was hit. I felt tired, exhausted, but I couldn't let myself fall asleep. I had to stay awake. I had to. We weren't to the helicopter yet. We weren't one-hundred percent safe.

But, despite the fact that I knew the dangers, and despite the fact that each step the guard took sent a jarring pain through me, because I had spent the night running for my life and had exhausted my energy, my heavy eyes drifted shut, and my mind became a vacant space as sleep overtook me.

§

 _Metallic._

 _That was the smell that filled the dark room. Slowly but surely my head began to pound from the smell as it became overwhelming. I covered my nose with a hand, but it was like the smell was engrained into me as well as the environment._

 _And then the lights came on. I squinted against the harshness of it, but when my eyes adapted, my stomach rolled._

 _Blood. Everywhere. A body in the middle of it._

 _It was the guard that I had killed._

 _His mouth was moving, opening and closing like a fish, but the rest of his features were blurry, unsure. What color were his eyes? His hair?_

" _My—" A choked word came from him as I took a faltering step back. "My family."_

 _He coughed, blood bubbling form his lips and trailing down the sides of his face as he laid there._

" _I want… my—" A harsh cough, "my husband."_

 _It was as if someone had their hands wrapped around my throat, and were lifting me high off of the ground, their fingers squeezing around my neck, hard enough to leave bruises._

" _My son." His breathing was slowing, the words slurred. "My… sister…I love…" Another cough that seemed to take too much of his energy, because all he could get out next were a few unintelligible words. I felt my lip wobbling, my hands shaking, my knees giving out as he silenced._

 _I turned, unable to look at him. I felt like I was being crushed, like someone had just dropped the weight of the sky right on top of me. My shoulders slumped forward with it as I fell to the ground, tears flowing freely as the blood splashed up around me._

 _Then, right in front of my face, the lady from the shop materialized, kneeling down in front of me, and grabbed my hands in her soft ones, the scars that were there previously gone. When I looked up at her face, the bullet hole in her forehead was gone, she had a glow about her, and a smile was on her face. A vast contrast to the blood we were surrounded by—the blood we were currently kneeling in._

 _And then, it was as if she tried to lift the weight of the sky off of my shoulders, waving the clouds away; she used one hand to lift my chin and look at her. When she saw she had my attention, she placed a gentle hand on my cheek and smiled a soft smile that felt almost motherly._

" _Thank you."_

§

I woke up, screaming, tears going down my face, my stomach heaving as I pushed myself up with my left arm and puked the small amount of food I had eaten the last night back up. My ears were ringing, nothing in my head but a dull buzz.

 _I did that. I can't believe I did that._

There was blood everywhere—I could still feel its warm stickiness on my knees, my thighs, could still feel the lady's hand on my cheek.

I could still hear the dying man's voice.

My puking turned to dry heaving as my stomach knotted. There was a voice trying to speak to me, but it was like I was underwater and they were far, far away.

 _I'm a murderer._

My dry heaving transitioned into messy, ugly sobs. The feeling of the knife going into him, meeting the resistance of muscle and scraping against the side of his rib—

I sat all the way up, covering my face with my hands and forced the thought away. But, the sound of the resounding gunshot was replaying in my mind, the lady falling to the ground, the light in her eyes going out. The image of her daughter, smiling and happy, unaware that she no longer had a mother.

The fact that I had avenged someone didn't make me feel better. It didn't help. I didn't deserve to make that call; I had no authority to decide who lived and who died. I acted on anger, was blinded by it, and now someone had lost a father, a brother, a son.

"Sachiko-san!"

Someone grabbed my wrists and lowered them from my face. It was then that the sound of spinning helicopter blades registered in my mind, and I opened my eyes to find the guard that carried me, sitting in front of me, worry clouding his eyes.

"Where are we?" I tried to ask, but the words didn't come out. It was like they got stuck in my throat and nothing but an trembling sob came out.

"Are you okay?"

 _Did I look okay?_

I managed to shake my head no. I wasn't going to lie; I wasn't okay. I was very far from okay. I deserved to be in jail; I deserved to die. I didn't—I couldn't—

"We're going to Kyoya-sama's cottage in Karuizawa, where you can be treated by a family doctor. Or would you rather see your sister?" He asked, his fingers still wrapped around my wrists. My left, the fractured one, ached the longer he held it.

I didn't want my sister to see my like this. I didn't want Kyoya to see me like this. I didn't want Ranka to see me and I sure as hell didn't want the Host Club to see me.

I wanted my mom. I needed my mom.

But she wasn't there.

If I were going to do something, I was going to go to the doctor and get healed. Then again, I didn't deserve it.

I glanced over at the edge of the helicopter and at the land underneath, blurred by tears. I could jump off. I wouldn't see my mom in heaven, because I wouldn't go to heaven. There would be nothing but darkness and blackness and nothingness for the rest of eternity.

"You need a doctor." He said, glancing down at my leg as he let go of my wrists. My hands fell into my lap. "We're going to Kyoya-sama's. Besides, we're almost there."

Kyoya's. Safety and comfort. Friends. That flutter in my chest was still there, but it didn't give me the happiness it normally did. That was crushed and swept away by the heaviness.

I took a deep breath. And then another, and another, until my sobs reduced to a few stray tears slipping down my cheeks. I needed to compose myself. I was strong. _I_ _was strong._

Was this what Akame wanted? Was this what she meant? I had fought. I had fought back. Would she be proud of me? Would I finally be more than a useless princess in her eyes? Or had I just made myself a criminal?

I was so incredibly disgusted with myself. I couldn't have done what Akame wanted, could I? That couldn't have been it, because this was so horrible, so inhumane, so unmoral that I found it hard to believe. Had Akame done this? How did she cope with it? Why did she cope with it? Why did she do it?

 _Why?_

I clenched my fists, but much like earlier, my grip felt too weak. I was still tired, but after what I had just dreamt about, I was not about to let myself fall asleep. I didn't want to see his face again. I didn't want to smell the blood.

I took another shaky, deep breath and focused on not spiraling into a degrading train of thought that would only cause me to have a panic attack as we headed towards the one place I needed to go.

§

Kyoya had gotten the call while he was trailing Haruhi and Hikaru on their date. Because of this, and because of traffic, the car had gotten there late and he had gotten to the house nearly three hours after Sachiko had arrived. He tried to contain his anger at this, and he tried not to think too much about it as he nearly sprinted down the hallways of his house and towards the room he was told she was in.

 _She has to be okay, she has to be okay, she has to be—_

The door was open as he approached it, and two voices could be heard inside, quiet, tense: the family doctor sworn to secrecy and Kei. Kyoya had been so worried about Sachiko he had nearly forgotten that Kei would also be staying here and that he had been in China with her.

"How dare you do that without any anesthesia!" Kei said, whisper yelling. Sachiko must've been asleep since he was making an effort to be quiet.

"It was either that or she bleed to death on that table." The doctor snapped. Kyoya's steps faltered as he went to enter the room. "The bullet is out now. A thank you would be much appreciated."

 _Bullet?_

Sachiko had been shot?

Kyoya stepped into the room, making his presence known. His breathing was a bit harsh from running, but he quickly recovered as Kei looked at him, livid. The doctor straightened.

"Kyoya-sama." The doctor, Hamasaki said, dropping his head a bit. His hair fell in front of his face.

"It's about time you show up." Kei said, and then gestured to the doctor. "You could have stopped him."

"She would have died." Hamasaki said through gritted teeth.

Kyoya elected to ignore Kei for the time being. He had to know what happened to her; that took precedence over everything.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked, glancing over at Sachiko's sleeping form on the bed. She looked uncomfortable with all of the bandages on her, but she was clean.

"She broke her toe, knocked her hip out of alignment, dislocated her right shoulder, fractured her left wrist, and managed to get shot in her left thigh. Not to mention the numerous cuts on her arms that required stitches."

Kei ran a hand through his hair and started to pace. Kyoya's feet were frozen to the floor as whatever hope he had that she was unharmed got crushed.

"She's in shock." The Hamasaki said, even more quiet then before. "I may not be a therapist, but she wouldn't talk—couldn't. The blood loss may be a culprit, but it can't be the only thing."

If only Kyoya had been faster at getting her out of there, she wouldn't be like this. If only he had gone against everything she had said about wanting to stay away from him for his own safety and been there for her, she wouldn't have gone in the first place. They could have done something else.

Kyoya nodded, his heart growing heavy. He couldn't stop the guilt he felt. "Thank you."

The doctor had stopped the bleeding. He had saved her life.

Hamasaki bowed slightly again, before leaving the room. Kei was staring at Sachiko, eyes glassy.

"I let her out of my sight for half a second..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "I need to call Akame."

And then he strode out of the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he went. Kyoya was left alone with Sachiko.

The room was one of the smaller guest rooms, but it was still a decent size. Sachiko was laying in the middle of a queen size bed, white covers over her. There was a chair next to the bed, taken from the dining room from what Kyoya could tell; he assumed that was where Kei had been sitting since the doctor finished doing his job.

Kyoya sat there, his eyes glued to Sachiko. He wished they had put her in a nicer room, but he also supposed it was smart to put her in here since it was one of the 'cheaper' rooms. If she bled through her bandages, which seemed very likely, it wouldn't be as expensive to replace things.

Not that it mattered. Sachiko deserved the best.

Sachiko was still, nothing except the slow rise and fall of her chest letting him know she was alive. He felt the familiar pull as he watched her, but he also felt heavy. This shouldn't have happened to her. She… She just wanted to be a normal commoner from what he could tell, and this was what she got in return. It genuinely pissed him off.

"Are they gone?" He heard a small voice whisper, and felt his lips twitch as Sachiko cracked one of her eyes open. He nodded. She let out a breath as she opened both of her eyes. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand—which had a black brace on it—and took another deep breath.

What had the doctor said about not talking?

"The doctor—"

"He kept asking about what happened." Sachiko said, her voice thick and somewhat sluggish from the blood loss."I don't care to relive it."

Kyoya wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know how she got out and how she survived and where she was, but he wouldn't ask. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Tomorrow," Kyoya said, wanting to take her mind off of what had happened, "do you want to see your sister?"

She moved her hand to cover her eyes as she nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line.

Then she took another deep breath. After a moment, she dropped her left hand onto the bed and looked at him. He felt somewhat awkward under her gaze, her purple eyes piercing into his gray ones.

"Thank you." She finally said. Thunder resonated outside, rain starting to come down, and Sachiko flinched, looking at the window.

Kyoya reached for her hand, his fingers brushing hers, when she jerked it back in a sudden, sharp, motion. He tried not to think about it too much, but he felt the least bit hurt that she wouldn't let him touch her. But, he assumed it was because of something that had happened and forced himself to accept it.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." He said, his hand dropping into his own lap.

Sachiko's eyes tore away from the window where rain was splattering against it in hard _taps_ and looked at him once again.

"It's not your fault." She said, waving him off. "Besides, if you had gotten there sooner, I wouldn't be able to say I've jumped out of a helicopter."

She smiled, but it wasn't like the smile he saw when she was in the Host Club, or the smile he saw when she was with her Haruhi. This one was forced and tight, almost resembling a grimace.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." She said, the smile faltering.

"You don't have to tell me what happened." Kyoya said. "Just rest. You deserve it."

Sachiko's eyes darkened for half a moment before she looked away, up at the ceiling.

She was silent for a moment, her face nearly blank. The last time he had seen this look on her face was when she was nearly killed in the Host Club, a bandage wrapped around her neck as she curled into a ball on the bed. He hated that it was on her face now.

"I don't want to sleep." She whispered. "They follow me in my dreams."

He hated that too. He hated that although she was away from them and away from the danger, it would still tag along with her, stuck in the back of her mind. She didn't deserve it.

"Then…" Kyoya said, trailing off. She didn't want to sleep, but she couldn't move, so they couldn't leave the room. He wanted to distract her from what was likely going through her mind… "Do you want to play a card game?"

She took a deep breath and then sat up with a wince, leaning against the headboard. "I can totally kick your ass at poker."

"From my understanding," Kyoya said, "the reason you had to stay at Kaoru's—"

"He cheated!" Sachiko said, slowly crossing her arms over her chest as she swayed to the side, ever so slightly. Blood loss was probably causing her vision to swim, but she wasn't going to rest like she needed to, so there was no point in his bothering her. He didn't want her to have nightmares.

"Okay." Kyoya said with a chuckle as he stood, the chair lightly scraping across the hardwood floor as his knees brushed the bed. "I'll go get the cards."

As he turned to walk away, he heard the shifting of covers, and right as he took his first step, a hand wrapped around his left wrist. Kyoya looked over his shoulder at Sachiko, who was now laying on her stomach, her right arm outstretched, a grimace on her face. Wasn't that the shoulder she dislocated?

"I'm sorry." She said, slowly releasing his wrist. "But don't leave me alone, please."

He didn't want her to let go. So, as he turned back around to face her, he grabbed her right hand in his, happy when she didn't jerk away like she had earlier. She righted herself on the bed, leaning against the headboard once again, but he couldn't sit down in the chair without letting go of her hand—something he didn't want to do—so he sat down next to her on the bed, leaving enough space for their hands to rest between them.

Kyoya was content with the situation. When he looked at Sachiko, he saw her looking down at their hands, a small smile on her face.

Kyoya didn't expect the little stutter his heart did when he saw that.

And then, her eyes slowly started to drift shut as her head leaned back against the headboard. As if realizing what was happening, she suddenly lifted her head, forcing her eyes to open.

"Talk to me." She said.

"About what?"

"I don't know, anything." She said as she glanced at him. There were bags under her purple eyes and her silver—or, rather, nearly silver—hair was falling in front of her face. She used her left hand to push it back behind her ear as she spoke. "You look tired... Are you okay?"

Kyoya got the strange urge to give her a hug as he felt a swell of emotions. _No one ever asks him that._ But, for fear of hurting her, he didn't.

"I never sleep much." He said. It was true. He never slept much because his studies and research often kept him up until the very early hours of the morning.

"Today, it seems worse." Sachiko's eyes fluttered shut again. Kyoya wondered how long she would last before she fell asleep. "You should sleep. I'll… be.. fine…"

Apparently, it was only a few seconds before the loss of blood added onto the exhaustion she felt and pulled her under and into sleep. Kyoya knew she wouldn't have been able to resist it for long, because no matter how much will or determination you have, your body has its demands.

And Kyoya, with his worry soothed and his mind calmed, found himself feeling the effects of not sleeping much for a few days. He didn't fight the pull of sleep, because what else did he have to do? He was in Karuizawa on vacation, a break from his busy life in Japan. Sachiko was right next to him, safe, and he didn't have to look for her anymore.

Sure, he planned on finding out where she was taken and destroying whoever did this to her, but for now… He wanted to rest. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of being this close to Sachiko after so long.

Kyoya fell asleep minutes later to the sound of rain pounding against the window, Sachiko's hand still in his, a small smile on his face.

§

When I opened my eyes, the world was tilted.

Or, rather, my head was tilted. Through my sleepy haze I barely registered how warm my right hand was and that my head was resting on something kind of hard, but warm as well. I felt somewhat at ease for a split second, and then that fragile reality came crashing down as memories hit me like bullets.

I lifted my head and stifled a yawn. Through the light coming in through the window and by the fact that there was no more rain falling and no more thunder booming through the sky, I could tell it was morning. Just barely morning, if the orange and yellow colors streaked across the sky said anything.

My neck was stiff from where my head was tilted and rested on Kyoya's shoulder, but that was the least of my pains. There was a deep, throbbing ache in my left leg; my hip was sending pangs through my leg to my knee; my head hurt like hell; and it hurt my wrist to move my hand or fingers at all; my toe, my back, my shoulder—basically, everything hurt.

But I was still going to go see Haruhi. I needed to.

"Sachiko!" Kei's muffled voice came through the door. The sound of a handle turning soon followed, and sure enough, Kei walked in.

He looked like he hadn't slept. There were bags under his eyes, and as they fell upon me, they widened.

"You wouldn't even let me touch you!" Kei exclaimed, gesturing wildly to Kyoya.

"Shut up." I said, groaning as my head pounded at his loud voice.

"And that's the first thing you tell me?"

He looked hurt. I felt bad, but I hadn't let him touch me because I had been covered in blood. He had assumed all of it was mine, but it wasn't. It was the blood of that man mixed with mine. How could I let him touch me when I was like that? When I still looked like a murderer?

"Sorry." I said, my voice quiet as my throat tightened. "Can we go see Haruhi?"

"That was I was coming to get you for, you idiot." He said, walking next to the bed and sitting in the wooden chair that was still there from yesterday. "You've been asleep for nearly fifteen hours. The servants wouldn't let me come in to check on you. Now I know why."

I rested my head back against the headboard of the bed. And then, I realized something. I had been asleep for fifteen hours and I hadn't once dreamt of the man, or the lady, or the blood.

I sent a glance over to Kyoya.

"Do you want to go now? There's a car waiting for you—has been for a while." Kei said and I gave him a pointed look.

"I can't walk."

He let out a breath. Then, a groggy, and very hateful voice, spoke.

"Would you two be quiet?" Kyoya said, cracking an eye open to glare at us. I met his gaze with a blank face—even though his glare was terrifying—and pulled my hand from his.

"You can sleep," I said, immediately noticing the lack of warmth in my hand, how cold it was. "I'm going to go see my sister who I haven't been able to see for weeks."

I was scared I was going to put her in danger, and that I was putting Kyoya in danger, but there was nothing I could do anymore. I needed the help. I hated it, but… In a way I was relieved.

Kyoya sighed, ran a hand across his face, and stood. I couldn't help but be envious that he could stand, but I let the feeling pass as quickly as it had come.

"Let's go then." He said, stretching a bit. We had been sitting in one position for a while. A very long time.

"You don't have to—"

"I'm just listening to what you said yesterday evening, Sachiko." Kyoya said and I nodded, just barely, before there was a sharp pain in the base of my neck. "I'm going to call for a wheelchair."

A wheelchair? I nearly groaned. I didn't want one. I didn't want to be in one.

"No thank you." I said, "I'll just hop on one leg."

"And your hip?"

I actually did groan that time.

"Fine." I said. Stupid freaking injuries.

"And I'm getting a sling for your right arm. You're supposed to have one." He said. I flopped over onto my left side, groaning again. All of these things. I felt crippled.

Wait.

"I'll make the call in the hallway." He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and striding out of the room, his eyes not leaving me until the last moment.

And then the door shut and I was alone with Kei. Didn't he say he was calling Akame yesterday? Had I heard that right? I was kind of having anxiety attacks at that time so…

"Are you okay?" Kei asked, his blue eyes soft. I looked at him from where I lay on my side, wishing I could just curl into a ball and disappear. Wouldn't that be fair? I had killed someone. To dissolve into nothingness would be a cruel enough punishment, right?

"No."

Kei had stabbed someone. He's never been quite the same since. Could I tell him? Could I trust him not to get repulsed and leave? I didn't want him to leave. I loved him, held him dear as a friend, and didn't want him to go anywhere. Something started to rise in my chest.

"Sachiko…"

"Don't pity me." I said. "We've just… We've had the same experiences now."

His eyebrows drew together, confused. That was all I was telling him. The only hint I would give. My heart was pounding in my chest, terrified that he would find out and scared that he wouldn't catch on. I wanted to know how he got over it, if he got over it, but I didn't want him to change his opinion of me.

"I doubt that." He said and I felt my heart deflate. "You were kidnapped and tortured."

The thing rising in my chest jumped.

A shiver went down my spine at his blunt words as the ghosts of knives brushed my arms, and the feeling of the pliers peeling my fingernails off, the sound of Keiji's mocking voice, the Chishiman guard's cold gaze.

I was shaking. I was trembling. My throat was tightening.

Kei cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Sachiko you're safe, remember that."

Of course I knew that. But that didn't stop the memories from haunting me.

He reached for my hand, my left, the one that held the knife that killed the man, and I jerked away. He couldn't touch that hand; he couldn't.

 _Boom._

The lady falling to the ground, a bullet hole between her eyes.

 _Slick._

The feeling of the knife scraping between ribs, puncturing a lung.

 _Splat._

Him coughing up blood, it landing on me and the floor around me.

 _Thud._

Him falling to the ground, dead, lifeless. Because of me.

"Sachiko!" Kei and Kyoya were both in the room when I opened my eyes (How long had I been stuck in the memory?) reaching for me, but I shook my head and pushed myself away from them. It killed my wrist but the pain barely registered in my mind.

They kept reaching, concerned for a disgusting person like me.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, my voice ragged. They paused this time.

But Kei reached out again. "Sachiko, you're—"

"Safe?" I asked my breathing harsh. A trembling sob came from my lips. "I don't—I can't—I'm horrible. I don't—"

I buried my face in my hands. They fell silent, the only thing in the room that was being heard was my crying. I hated myself. I was so heavy and no one could fix that. I had taken someone's father, brother, a son. I knew what it was like to lose someone and I had done that. I had still done it.

 _I'm a monster._

Something brushed my cheek and I flinched, pulling away, but when I saw it was Kyoya holding his phone next to my ear I paused.

"Sachiko?" Haruhi's voice came through the line, soft, caring, full of worry.

I lost it.

Everything that had happened came crashing down and the only one who could save me from the rubble was on the other side of the phone.

§

Kaoru was playing video games with his brother in the main room in the pension when Haruhi got the call. His eyes flickered from the screen up to her as she answered with a soft hello. Hikaru glanced up too, but most of his attention was on the game and not dying. Kaoru was controlling the character, however.

And then her eyes widened and she nearly dropped her phone. Kaoru felt his heart rate spike as the character he was controlling got overtaken by enemies and died due to his lack of defensive maneuvers. Hikaru cursed as they lost their last life.

"Sachiko?"

Kaoru stood, dropping the game console on the table.

 _Sachiko._

Kaoru met Haruhi's eyes. Kaoru wanted to talk to Sachiko, wanted Haruhi to hand him the phone and let him speak, but he knew that Haruhi took top priority. That she was the one who Sachiko needed, especially after getting kidnapped in China. But… Sachiko was okay, right? Unharmed, safe.

That was when Haruhi fell to her knees, a hand clamped over her mouth.

"You'll be okay." Despite the tears going down her face, her voice was steady. She was trying to stay strong for Sachiko. What had happened to her? Kaoru wanted to know; he needed to know. He would ask Sachiko next time he saw her, which would hopefully be in about an hour.

"We'll work through it together."

Kaoru found that it was hard to breathe. His brother's fingers brushed his.

"Kaoru," He said, "She's alive. She's okay."

And then his brother hugged him from behind as Haruhi hung up her phone and put it in her pocket. Her eyes were red and puffy, but there was a smile on her face, wide and shining and happy. That was a good sign, right?

"Is she okay?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru tightened his hold.

"She's… She's alive." Haruhi said, then shook her head and stood on shaky legs. "I have to go ask for the day off."

That didn't answer Kaoru's question.

Just then, Honey, Mori, and Tamaki walked through the door. Tamaki was in his Haruhi obsessed mode, a smile on his face, but it faltered when he saw the tear streaks on Haruhi's cheeks. His eyes looked from her, to Hikaru, to Kaoru, and back to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, is everything okay?" Honey asked, clutching his pink bunny to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked, striding forward. Kaoru felt Hikaru tense as he put a hand on Haruhi's cheek. She nodded, a smile playing at her lips as she grabbed Tamaki's wrist and lowered his hand from her face.

"It's Sachiko."

"What about her?" Tamaki asked, worry clouding his eyes. A full grin spread across Haruhi's face as she looked at Tamaki, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Sachiko is going to be here in thirty minutes."

Everyone looked relieved as Haruhi said this, but Kaoru couldn't relax quite yet. Just because she was on her way and was going to visit them, did _not_ mean that she was okay.

* * *

 **HELLLLOOOO MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
**

 **Before I dive into this author's note, I would like to say that I was going to add a little fluffy one shot here, just to take some of the heaviness out of this chapter, but I didn't finish it. And I didn't like it.**

 **Right, well, now let's talk about the chapter. Sachiko killed someone. I was very wary of this, but something needed to happen. At least she's back home, right? Now I need to work on the emotional side of that. I'm actually really excited to do this; I feel like relationships will develop and change the most because of this.**

 **Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Opinions? I'd love to hear them, because I am terrified I'm messing this up. #teamlowselfconfidence**

 **{review responses}  
**

 **Dobby908 ~ Thank you! And yes, on my maze runner fanfiction I had written this really gruesome part but my friend was like EWWW so I was wary of that writing this. I'm glad you liked what I did though! And I won't give up. I hope you liked this chapter, Happy Holidays**

 **WhiteKitsune42 ~ *gasp* You wouldn't. I'm glad you like the story. Happy Holidays!**

 **michelle88222 ~ speedreading! I'm happy you liked it enough to do that. Happy holidays!**

 **swimmer1102 ~ 4... I'm just kidding! 3 Happy holidays!**

 **Guest ~ Here you go! Next chapter in a week! Happy holidays.**

 **{end of review responses}**

 **I'm in a good mood. ALSO I really liked the first part of this chapter. I think it came out well. I hope that Sachiko's thing with Kei and Kyoya made sense, and i hope I don't screw her character up. Same thing with Kaoru.**

 **Anyway, i'm going to go watch christmas movies with my family. I really appreciate your support and I hope you continue to support my story.**

 **Byeeeee~**


	35. Chapter 35

**GUYS WOAH WOWAHJSFNJ OKAY EXPLANATION AT THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE SEE YOU THEN**

 **Pardon typos please, I just drank coffee and I'm buzzing on caffeine so I can't concentrate long enough to proof read.**

* * *

I was scared.

Kei was pushing me up the sidewalk, towards the door to the pension where Haruhi was working. My heart was skipping beats the entire time and I was ready to get out of the wheelchair and run. Which way? I wasn't sure yet. I just knew that I didn't want to see the host club.

I knew they were there. They had to have been. I just wanted to see my sister. They… I didn't want to tell them who I was, but it was splattered across the news. I needed to tell them before they found out through some other source. They needed to hear it from me. And an apology was in order, for lying to them for so long, but I did it for a reason. Would they understand that?

It didn't really matter anymore. I didn't deserve to have friends.

I sighed as Kyoya opened the door to the pension and walked in. I was pushed in behind him, thankful for the fact that there wasn't much of a lip and the jostle wasn't that bad. But that was as far as my relief went.

I heard the sound of a glass shattering. When I looked, I saw Haruhi, eyes wide, standing near a puddle of water and shards of a cup. Her attention, however, was glued on me. For a moment, memories of what happened floated away.

 _Haruhi, you have to be more careful._ Is what I wanted to say, but the words got stuck in my throat.

 _Haruhi. Haruhi. My sister._

I stood, despite Kei's protests, despite Kyoya giving me a look that said I was likely doing the wrong thing, and despite the fact that it hurt like hell. I went to take a step as Haruhi rushed forward. As my left leg gave out, she wrapped her arms around me and fell with me.

She was a crying mess as she held me tight. I was trembling and I held her with my left arm, my right one stuck in a sling. How hard she was holding me hurt, but I didn't care.

She was right in front of me. After so long without her…

"I'm sorry." I said, my voice choked. I could have gotten stuck in China and never seen her again. She could have lost me forever and I could have lost her. "Haruhi, I'm so sorry."

And then I was crying just as hard if not harder than her. Were these the risks Akame wanted me to take? Because if it meant never seeing Haruhi again, I wasn't sure I wanted to take them.

My family would always come before the throne. _Always._

"I'm just glad you're alive." Haruhi said. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

"Have more faith in me, Haruhi." I said, letting out a laugh, no matter how fake it was. "Of course I came back." I put my head on her shoulder.

 _It cost me everything, though._

No, no. I couldn't think like that. I still had Haruhi. I still had dad. I still had the Host Club. Well…That last one was debatable, but at least I had my sister, right?

 _You don't deserve them._

I held Haruhi, waiting for the the tears to subside, but the thoughts wouldn't leave my mind. The longer I kneeled there the more they flowed, the more I grew repulsed with myself.

How could I do this when someone out there couldn't because of me? How could I have my family when someone out there didn't?

I pulled away from Haruhi. She looked at me, up and down, her eyes lingering on the injuries. I was wearing shorts so my bandage around my leg was easier to get to and easier to change when I bled through, so that was on show for everyone as well as the sling and the bandages around my arms.

Haruhi took a calming breath.

That was when Honey practically tackled me. The last words he told me flashed in my mind, searing. The image of him leaving my apartment was there too, along with the look on Mori's face.

"Sachi-chan!" He sobbed, his shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'm sorry I said those things to you."

I couldn't speak. He knew? Did that mean everyone knew?

I looked at Kyoya, who was watching, a frown on his face. When he saw my gaze his frown dissipated. I raised an eyebrow.

"They know," He said, "if that's what you're wondering."

I felt relieved and terrified at the same time. But Honey seemed fine with it… Right?

I looked behind him and at the rest of the club. They were looking at me, tears pricking in their eyes. Kaoru was staring, shocked, his brother clasping his hand for support. I looked at them all and said in as sincere a tone as I could manage,

"I'm sorry." Another lump formed in my throat. "I'm sorry I pushed you all away when you're all I have. I'm sorry I hurt you all. I'm sorry I lied to you all for so long. I'm really sorry."

The more I apologized, the more I hated myself. I didn't treat them the way they deserved. They were all amazing people, if a bit unique, and they deserved the world.

"I'm sorry." I said again, wishing that the two words could be enough. They probably hated me, despised me and my name and my stupid title. Then again, if Honey hated me, he wouldn't be hugging me, would he?

"Stop apologizing," Tamaki said, kneeling next to me as Honey slowly pulled away, his big eyes watery. "You shouldn't have to apologize for trying to protect your friends, or for trying to be yourself."

Tamaki put a light hand on my shoulder. He looked as if he was ready to cry.

"We talked about it… And we all agreed that we would help you."

 _Stop being so nice to me._

 _Thank you._

The two contrasting thoughts passed through my head and I took Tamaki's hand off of my shoulder.

"I appreciate it, more than you could ever imagine. But until the next term starts," I said, "I'd like to rest."

It wasn't very long. But if I could stay at this pension or at Kyoya's house (preferably the pension) then I could get away from everything for a while. I could take a break. Akame would have told me that princesses didn't get breaks. They were always working hard, especially the ones with a kingdom to get back.

What was my dad doing? What had he been doing for so long? I wanted to see him. I really wanted to. I needed to. He may have changed, but he was still my dad. I needed to talk to him anyway, about the kingdom and what we were going to do. We needed to join together instead of the discombobulated mess we had.

 _Later,_ I thought, _Think about it later._

But the thoughts and plans pushed against my mind, not letting be construct the wall that I needed to. I sighed and put my left hand on my forehead. A break wasn't plausible. I may have needed one, but that didn't mean I had time for one.

"I really don't want to get you all involved in this." I said as my leg started to ache worse. Even the small amount of pressure I was putting on it was making it so much worse than it was when I was sitting in the chair. I looked at Kei. "Can you help me out here?"

He nodded, grabbing my left bicep (where there was the least amount of cuts and so he wasn't hurting my wrist) and lifted. I put my weight on my right leg, gritting my teeth at the way my hip protested it. However, that ache would only last a few days.

I sat down in the wheelchair, relieved to have all of the weight off of my leg.

"We're going to help." Tamaki said, standing and brushing his pants off. I looked over to Haruhi, who had also stood, and she just shrugged.

"You could always use the help."

"But—they—you—" I cut myself off, took a deep breath, and tried again. But before I could get a word out, Kyoya interrupted me.

"This isn't the best place to talk about this." He said, looking around at all of the customers. Their eyes were pinned on the rest of the host club and I, curious. They lingered on me, the hair, the eyes. I felt exposed, naked, without the contacts and the hair dye.

"Haruhi!" A voice said, raised, and then a door opened on silent hinges. I caught a small glimpse of a kitchen before a man(?) walked out, wiping his hands on his flowery, colorful apron. "What's—"

His eyes landed on me.

"Oh dear."

Wait, was that…?

"Mizusu?" I asked. Was his daughter around here somewhere? She and I weren't really close, but we had been acquaintances of some sort.

His eyes teared up and he bent down and gently wrapped his arms around me the best he could (Which wasn't very well because of the wheelchair.)

"You've worried everyone sick, child." He said. He must know then. Either from the news, or from Haruhi telling him. "You need to call your father."

My dad? "But isn't he on a business trip?" I asked, slightly in shock from what was happening. Mizusu wasn't someone I was very close to, but he knew dad and they trusted each other, so in turn I figured I could trust him and had trusted him since I came to Japan.

"He gave me an emergency number in case anything happened to Haruhi." He said, pulling back and putting his hands on my shoulders. He had too firm of a grip on my right shoulder, causing me to wince, but he didn't seem to notice. "I think you in a wheelchair qualifies as an emergency."

The thought of talking to my dad made me want to cry. How disappointed in me would he be? But he deserved to know I was safe, deserved—

He never knew I was in danger, did he? I didn't have to tell him, did I? I could hide this, avoid unwanted questions, and bury the guilt under miles of fake smiles and forced laughter.

"Don't call him." I said, surprising everyone in the room. Haruhi looked at me, eyes wide; she was quite possibly the most shocked out of everyone. I had always told dad everything. Almost everything. But this… This was one thing I didn't want to tell him. He would be so much more scared for me; he would worry so much more. I didn't want him to worry, so I wouldn't give him a reason to.

After the coma scare in May, never knowing if I would wake up again… I thought he had worried enough for the rest of the year. He deserved to relax and rest.

"Why?" Haruhi asked. "He raised you didn't he? Doesn't he deserve to know what happened?"

"There's no need for him to know." I said, looking down at my left hand in my lap. The missing fingernails caused my stomach to roll, so I balled my hand into a fist, the tips of my fingers disappearing. "Can't we just let him be?"

When I looked up, Haruhi seemed to have grasped what I meant. She would have done the same thing if she were in my position.

"Okay." She said.

"But—" Misuzu started to protest, but Haruhi wouldn't let him.

"Just let her make her choice."

Misuzu clamped his mouth shut and pulled away from me. "Okay," He said, "I have to get back to work, but I'm glad you're safe, Sachiko."

With that, he walked away, back into the kitchen, likely to cook for the guests he had seated at the tables. I briefly wondered how he handled all of that himself, but shook my head and refocused my attention on the people, the family, in front of me.

"Why won't you call dad?" She asked once again. The Host Club nodded their heads, seemingly agreeing with her. Well, everyone except for Kyoya, that is.

"What if your dad is worried, Sachi-chan?" Honey said.

I let out a shaky breath. "I've given him no reason to worry. To him, I'm in our city—"

"Which is a mess." Kyoya said.

"—and relatively safe in Kei's apartment." I said, casting a glance at Kyoya over my shoulder. "Despite what's going on."

"I don't know if that's the best thing," Tamaki said, putting a hand under his chin.

"The line was for emergencies. If he gets a call, he'll worry. I don't want him to worry anymore than he already has." I explained, my eyes looking at the each of them. "Is that too much to ask?"

A bit begrudgingly, they all shook their heads after a moment of thought. I felt relieved that they agreed with me. At least, for once, I wasn't messing something up.

A silence settled over everyone. I could see the questions on their faces. _What happened? How did you get away? What are you doing next? How can we help?_ The thought of having to answer such questions made my mind spin, but thankfully, they couldn't ask because of the people in the room. Kei was tapping his hands on the handles on the back of the wheelchair that were used to push it.

Then I thought of a topic of conversation that would steer everything away from what happened and what might happen.

"Tamaki," I said, and his violet eyes focused on me. "Is Kohana okay?"

I missed the puppy. Despite the fact that I hadn't really gotten to know her much, I missed her. Who wouldn't miss a little fluff ball like that?

A grin broke out on his face. "She's great! She gets along so well with Antoinette—" _Who?_ "and her training is going great. She's such a quick learner."

"She takes after me." I said, sticking my nose in the air. He laughed, the sound pure and ringing.

"Think what you want," Kaoru said, a grin splitting across his face, nearly mirroring Tamaki's. "but the dog takes after neither of you. She's too smart."

I put my left hand on my chest and faked a gasp. "Kaoru, how could you insult my intelligence like that?" I tried to joke around, to lighten the mood, and it seemed to be working. For them, that is. For me, I still felt that ever present shadow looming over me and the heavy weights settled on my chest.

He put his hands in the air in defense. "It's not me. It's the dog."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Tamaki, who had a hurt look on his face, but he still seemed to know Kaoru was joking.

"When can I see her?" I asked.

"As soon as we get back home if you'd like." He said, a smile growing. I made an effort to smile back, but it fell short. By a long shot. It was more of a twitch of the lips than a smile—the worst attempt I had ever made at anything.

"That'd be great." I said.

"I want to see her again." Kei said from behind me, his voice bordering on a whine. "She was so adorable when I took care of her that one night."

He had brought Kohana back to me. Of course he could see her again.

"I want to meet her~!" Honey sang. Mori nodded from behind him. Haruhi had a sheepish grin on her face.

"I'd like to meet her too." She said.

"So we're meeting at Tamaki's house before school starts, then?" I said. Everyone nodded. "It's decided then."

For some reason, my eyes wanted to wander to Kyoya. So I let them.

He had a small smile on his face as he looked down at me. When he saw me looking, he slightly averted his gaze, raising it, so he was looking at the host club instead of me. I pursed my lips. But my stomach was a mess of butterflies. Had he been looking at me the entire time?

No. I couldn't think like that. The odds of that were slim. I mean, sure he slept next to me and sure he held my hand, but…

I dispelled the thoughts.

"So… Haruhi." I said, "Is there a room here available?"

Her face fell the slightest bit. "No, there isn't."

I felt my heart fall. But I didn't let it bother me. Not being next to Haruhi for most of the day wouldn't change anything, would it? But where would I stay?

I looked up at Kyoya. "Hey…. Kyoya…"

"You already have a room prepared. You can stay there."

"Thank you." I said, the words genuine. For a moment I thought that I wouldn't have a place to stay.

"Wait," Kaoru said. His brother looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "We can go stay in our villa nearby. You can have our room."

"But—" Hikaru started, but Kaoru clamped a hand over his mouth.

"You can have our room." He repeated, an easy smile on his face. I looked between him and his brother, knowing Hikaru didn't think the same way. If the whole Host Club was here, but only two of them had a room, then likely they had some type of competition for it, right? I knew Tamaki wouldn't let a room at a pension Haruhi was working at pass without fighting for it.

But, the idea of staying here eased my conscience. Slightly. It wasn't very secure, and anyone could sneak into a room and slit my throat easily if they wanted to, but it was with Haruhi.

And then I remembered the wheelchair I was in. If I took Hikaru and Kaoru's room, I would have to have Haruhi do everything for me. She wouldn't have anytime to work. That was what she came here to do. If Kei were to take care of me instead, he would have to share the bed with me (it wasn't like we hadn't before, but it was different now) and I didn't want to risk waking up screaming, covered in a cold sweat. He deserved his rest as much as anyone else.

"It's fine." I said, looking at Kaoru. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone."

I didn't miss the flurry of emotions that flashed across his face. It wasn't anything related to sadness but… Disappointment? I didn't know.

"Her staying with me is better," Kyoya said and I felt his hand rest on my left shoulder. "Her stuff is already there, and there are servants to help her bathe."

The thought of getting naked in front of strangers made me nervous and anxious and then I realized it didn't matter what I thought. If I wanted to be clean, I needed to suck it up. Besides, I was in clean clothes. Someone had already done it. While I was unconscious.

"Can we visit?" Honey asked, flowers practically floating around his head as he smiled. I was about to nod, then realized it wasn't my house. And that I would also be a hell of a lot more comfortable by myself. Then again, by myself, those heavy thoughts would weigh in more than they were now, and I would have little to no distractions to force them away.

Kyoya and Kei both looked down at me; I could feel their gaze on the back of my head. Did that mean it was up to me?

"If Kyoya is okay with it, then I don't see a problem." I said. I didn't try to force a smile, because I knew it wouldn't come across as forced and probably unhappy. Besides, the muscles in my cheeks felt faulty; smiling was impossible.

"You can come over, as long as you call first." Kyoya said. His hand was still on my shoulder, and I was very aware of it. I hated how aware of it I was. But I wasn't about to ask him to move it.

Another silence fell on us. It felt awkward too, like no one knew just quite what to say. What did you tell someone who likely would snap? I wouldn't talk to me either.

My stomach growled, breaking the silence. But I wasn't hungry. My stomach may growl, but every time I tried to eat it tasted like I was eating sand or had a mouthful of ashes. Each time I tried to swallow, my throat would try to force it back up. Everything tasted like that slop I ate in the prison.

"Let's go somewhere and get something to eat." Hikaru suggested, looking at me. Going to a restaurant to get something to eat? The idea made me nervous. I didn't have my hair dyed, and I didn't have my contacts in. I doubted anyone would ever let me put them in again.

What if someone recognized me? What if they alerted the people in China that took me and then they came here to Japan and hurt my family or friends? Or both?

What if someone in here knew how to contact them? What if someone in here was an enemy to me? My eyes scanned the room. A couple of people kept glancing at us, but that could just be the wheelchair and the sling. Those weren't exactly inconspicuous things; they caught the attention of people who happened to be curious.

Couldn't I just lock myself in a room and stay there forever? A place where no one could recognize me, a place where I wasn't Sachiko Akahoshi, heir to the throne of Chishima. I would love to go out and eat with my friends, to look around Karuizawa like every other tourist here. But I couldn't.

"Umm… Can we just eat here? And in Hikaru and Kaoru's room?" I asked. I could get up those stairs, right? Kei was strong enough. He could handle it.

"Of course," Haruhi said, sending a look to the boys that it didn't matter what they thought about us eating in there. "You guys go on up. I'll prepare the food."

She gave me another long glance before she disappeared into the kitchen. She cared about me now, sure, but what would she think if she knew I had buried a knife between a man's ribs?

"Let's go!" I said, pointing to the stairs and puffing my chest out. "Mush!"

Kei flicked the back of my head but still pushed me as far as he could get me, before picking me up. The Host Club followed behind us as we walked up the stairs, each one creaking under our weight. The entire time, Kyoya and Kaoru didn't let their eyes leave me, the concern evident on their faces. I didn't want them to be concerned about me. I didn't want to feel like this. But it didn't matter what I wanted anymore, did it? If I called Akame, she would have told me that. She would have said it wasn't relevant.

Even my dad, Ranka, said I had to do what it was necessary to get my kingdom back. That if I didn't I would appear selfish in the eyes of those around me. I took my head off of Kei's shoulder as we reached the top of the stairs. To the Host Club, was I selfish? What did people think of Sachiko Akahoshi? What about Sachiko Fujioka? Which one was I?

I didn't feel like either. Both of them were dead.

§

The sun was starting to set. Kyoya had been carefully watching Sachiko all day, trying to get a feel of her mannerisms—which had changed—and trying to see what exactly was different about her. The answer was….

Everything. Something drastic had happened. He wasn't thinking about the kidnapping, and then where ever she was and what ever happened there, but what happened between the time he got off the phone with her and to the time he saw her. On the phone, she just sounded scared. Which was normal for someone in her situation. But when he saw her laying on the bed, her voice had changed. It was full of sorrow, of grief, and something akin to panic.

Even when she tried to joke around with the club, it didn't quite have the effect it used to.

He watched her as she tried to slide onto the bench of the white grand piano, keeping most of her weight on her right leg on the moments she had to stand. Tamaki was there, playing, but watching her out of the corner of his eye. If she needed anything Kyoya was ready to go help her, but just as he thought to stand, she settled in as well as she could.

He was on his computer, but wasn't really paying attention to it. His attention was glued to Sachiko as she placed her left hand on the piano. How was she planning to do this without disrupting Tamaki's playing? His playing was fluid, peaceful, and relaxing. Perfect for the pension. Kyoya didn't know how much about piano Sachiko knew, plus there was the fact that she had a fractured wrist.

As if she realized this, she pulled her hand away from the keys and Tamaki seemed to visibly relax. Kyoya felt himself relax too; if she had played, she would have further injured her wrist or prolonged the healing period.

But, his relief didn't last long as she simply took off her brace—albeit with a bit of struggling—and put it in the wheelchair. Her hair brushed over her nearly bare shoulders, the ends still brown, as she rested her left hand on the ivory keys. He couldn't see her face, but there had to have been a wince, or a grimace, or something there to show the pain she was likely feeling.

And then, after a moment and a deep breath, she started playing with Tamaki. Kyoya thought it would have caused it to sound jumbled, but because Tamaki was playing a simple peace, it didn't. It enhanced it. Kyoya was entranced.

The notes were light and airy. Both Tamaki—after he got over his shock—seemed to be completely into the performance, but not completely in sync. Occasionally a key would sound off, but Kyoya wasn't educated enough in music to be aware of who did it. The odds of them being one hundred percent in sync were very low, miniscule.

But it still sounded beautiful.

"Who knew she could do that?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked as they sat down at the table with Kyoya. Kyoya didn't take his attention off of Sachiko and Tamaki as he said,

"I didn't."

Kei, however, who was already sitting at the table with a manga in his hand, said, "I knew she could."

There was the whisper of a page that was nearly drowned out by the piano. How often had Kei heard her play to be this nonchalant about it? Kyoya wouldn't deny it. He was curious of her past and was curious of when she and Kei met, and if he had been there that day when everything happened. But it wasn't really his place to ask.

"How long has she known how to play?" Kaoru asked.

"Since she was a kid. She was given piano lessons and was forced to entertain guests." Kei said as he read his manga. Kyoya glanced at him. Sachiko had known how to play since she was little? How much could she play? He wanted her to play for him. Not in from of everyone else; he wanted to be able to hear her play with no one else in the room.

Of course, that would have to wait until her shoulder healed.

"Did she like it?" Kaoru asked. Why was he so curious? Did he have to be? Kei shrugged.

"She seemed indifferent."

Kyoya looked at Sachiko again, who seemed to be enjoying herself as she played. Indifferent? If she were indifferent, then why would she be playing even with an injured wrist?

"She's good." Kaoru said. His eyes were pinned on Sachiko. Kyoya didn't like it.

"She hasn't played in five years." Kei said, "Could you stop bothering me for a moment? Someone is about to die a bloody death and I'd like to have a good experience reading it."

Kyoya thought that was something Sachiko was likely to say. He didn't know she read manga or not, but knowing her and her love for all things fictional, she probably did.

All of a sudden, an ugly sound resonated through the small pension. Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the sound, and Kyoya let out a sigh as he saw Sachiko clutching her wrist. He stood, ready to go help her, but Kaoru got there first. As in he stood so fast his chair almost fell over, and he nearly jogged over there.

That pissed Kyoya off. But he didn't let it show. Kaoru was Sachiko's friend, right? He could show concern. He had earned that, for whatever reason, because Sachiko had let him stay next to her as a friend for the time she wasn't shoving people away.

Kaoru went to grab her hand, to check her wrist and see if it was okay, when she jerked it away. This caused her to let out a pained gasp, but she still didn't let Kaoru grab it. Kyoya hated the smug satisfaction he felt when he saw this.

"Don't." Sachiko said, her voice firm and loud.

"But—"

Haruhi walked out of the kitchen, likely to see what the commotion was about. She saw that Sachiko was keeping her hand close to her chest, leaning as far away from Kaoru as possible, and walked over, putting herself between the two.

"But I was trying to help!" Kaoru finished his sentence from earlier, his frustration evident in his voice.

"Don't force it." Haruhi said, her arms crossed over her chest. The look on Sachiko's face… It wasn't fear, or panic. It just looked like she felt bad for jerking away, for possibly hurting his feelings.

Sachiko said something then, but her voice was so small Kyoya didn't hear it. Haruhi nodded, helped Sachiko back into her wheelchair, then approached Kyoya. He shut his computer, knowing what was going to happen next, or at least guessing at what was going to happen next. Sachiko had likely had enough socializing for the day. Kyoya was honestly surprised she stayed as long as she did.

When they were eating lunch, she wouldn't eat until everyone else had. Her eyes kept looking towards the window, and if anyone tried to approach her, she would flinch. He hated seeing her like this.

"I want to go, Kyoya." Sachiko said, her voice quiet as she struggled to put the brace on. Kyoya wanted to help her, but each time someone tried to touch her left hand, specifically her left, she would jerk away. What had happened? In what way was she found? He needed to call the guard that found her and figure it out.

"Okay, let me call the limo." Kyoya said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Did Sachiko ever get her phone back? He shook his head and refocused on what he was doing.

As he dialed the number, Sachiko and Haruhi started talking amongst themselves quietly. Kaoru had rejoined at Hikaru's side, but they were quiet. Kei was oblivious to what happened, his eyes wide and glued to the manga. Kyoya felt a prick of annoyance at this.

Kei seemed incompetent. Was this why Sachiko had gotten lost in China?

No, that didn't matter. She was home safely. No matter what happened in China before she was taken, she was home and away from them. Whatever mistakes they made weren't relevant.

Of course, it would still be nice to know so he could know what led to her capture, so they don't make those mistakes again.

The limo driver's voice came through the phone as he picked up. "Kyoya-sama?"

"We are ready to leave now." Kyoya said into the phone, then cast a glance at Sachiko, who was saying goodbye to her sister.

"I'll be there shortly."

"Who was the guard that brought Sachiko into the house? Are you aware of who it was?" Kyoya asked. Kei glanced up from his manga as he heard Kyoya ask this. Kyoya had said it quietly enough that the amount of people that heard it were limited to those within half a meter of him. Basically, just Kei and himself.

The limo driver sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure who it was."

"That's okay." Kyoya said. If the limo driver didn't know, then surely someone else knew. He would ask them, and then he would get the information he needed.

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

Kyoya then hung up. He figured it would be twenty or so minutes before the driver got there, maybe more, so he had time to make the phone call to the lead guard to get information on who had been there to get Sachiko.

"I have to use the bathroom," He said, a bit louder than he had spoken into the phone. He wouldn't make the call here, for the simple fact that he didn't think Sachiko would appreciate him looking into what had happened. She probably didn't want anyone to know. But, he had to know. He had to help her.

Everyone simply nodded as Kyoya walked away, his phone in his pocket, still warm from were it was held in his hand.

§

Kaoru kept looking at Sachiko. It wasn't quite a stare, but it was a bit more than a glance. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to give her a hug, not to wrap his arms around her and tell her she was safe. He saw the winces and the grimaces when Haruhi did it earlier, so he elected not to. He didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was.

However, he couldn't help but feel hurt because she pulled away from him. He just wanted to help her get her brace back on, and she pulled back as if he had electrocuted her.

Sachiko was currently leaning back in her wheelchair, eyes scanning the room lazily, left hand in her lap, right arm in a sling. There were bandages wrapped all the way around her arms, starting from her wrist and going up to just past her elbow. But, the worst injury seemed to be the leg.

Kaoru wanted to know what happened. He had to know what happened.

He looked at Kei, who was sitting on his right, and wondered if he knew. He was the only one Sachiko had kept close throughout the past couple of months—which got on Kaoru's nerves but he understood—so she obviously trusted him. Had she told him yet?

His eyes drifted from the bandages on her arms, and down to her hands. They seemed relatively unscathed; he couldn't really tell because of the b—

She was missing a couple of fingernails. He looked at her right hand. Nearly all of them were missing there, nothing but pink, irritated skin visible.

"Sachiko," Kaoru said, his voice slightly raised. He wanted to reach for her hand, but knew she probably wouldn't let him touch it. "Why are you missing fingernails?"

Haruhi shot a sharp glance in his direction, but Kei looked away from the manga and at Sachiko's hands, as if he hadn't noticed. She curled her fingers into a fist, the tips of her fingers becoming invisible.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Kaoru." She said, but there was a tremor in her voice. Then she looked at Hikaru and Kei and said, "No one ask questions about what happened, alright? It's not something I care to remember."

Her hands were shaking, ever so slightly. Her voice was steady, but seemed to be like it was on a high tight rope, barely retaining balance.

"Okay," Kaoru said, leaning back in his chair. "I'm sorry."

He should have known not to push her. Considering the cuts on her arms, the missing fingernails…

Kaoru's blood went ice cold.

Sachiko went back to looking around the room, as if she were anxious, but the look in her eyes was hollow. Kaoru felt guilt stir in him. He hadn't known it would affect her so badly; he didn't know the extent to how she was feeling. If he had he wouldn't have asked the question. He probably triggered something she didn't want to remember.

God, why didn't he think of that first? He just wanted to know so badly. Then again… When he thought of the way she was acting and the injuries she had, perhaps it would be best if he didn't know. He wasn't sure.

Kaoru's mind wandered to Kyoya who was still in the bathroom. How much did he know? Kaoru fully planned on talking to Kyoya about what happened, considering he knew so much more about the situation. Had Kyoya brought Sachiko home?

But he couldn't talk about it with Sachiko around. He didn't want her to relive what happened. HIs mind was going to the worst of places, each thing more horrendous than the last. He was relieved she was alive—so relieved he nearly started crying—but terrified about what might happen next.

The silver hair and the purple eyes were just a reminder that she was someone so much more important than he realized—someone important to thousands of people, not just him. He may have known her as Sachiko Fujioka, but that wasn't who she was. She was Sachiko Akahoshi, princess of Chishima.

That little dream, the fantasy, he had about her and him was crumbling down under the weight of that reality.

§

I was relieved to be away from the Host Club. It was so exhausting constantly having to pretend like I wasn't one-hundred percent okay. Or at least seventy percent. It was kind of obvious something was wrong with me, and nearly everyone had picked up on it.

But, blissfully, and thankfully, no one asked questions. Kaoru did ask why I was missing fingernails, to which I responded as calmly as I could, while on the inside I was cringing as the feeling of the cold, metal pliers against my fingers washed over me.

"What do you want for dinner?" Kyoya asked. We were all in his living room—meaning Kyoya, Kei, and me—a deck of cards on the table. My wrist hurt like hell, so I found it a bit hard to play cards, but I still did it anyway. Concentrating on how I should play and what approaches I should take took my mind off of things for the briefest of moments.

"Hmm," Kei said, tapping his finger on the table. I shifted on the hard, wooden floor, my back starting to get tight. My leg was stretched out underneath the table, my right one folded in to where my foot was just barely brushing my left thigh.

"Katsudon." I said, trying to place a card down so I could draw one (We were playing rummy, a game I wasn't used to playing.) but my hand fumbled with the cards and I dropped them all on the table.

"I agree with Sachiko." Kei said, putting his cards down so he could reach over and help me pick mine up. "Katsudon sounds nice."

"I'll let the chef know." Kyoya said and then stood and left after placing his cards face down on the table.

It was way past the time for dinner, but I was perfectly okay with trying to eat. I was hungry, and my appetite was there, just barely. I figured I could get a bite or two in. Hopefully, the katsudon—one of my favorite foods behind strawberries—would assist in that and not taste like slop.

Kei handed me my cards. "Thank you." I muttered. He had seen my cards. What was the point of us playing anymore? I was going to lose just because I couldn't keep a hold on them.

Kei was looking at me, blue eyes curious. Before I had a chance to open my mouth and tell him not to ask me anything, he said, "Why did you play piano today?"

That was impulsive. I saw Tamaki playing the piano, his fingers so graceful across the keys, and I had the inexplicable urge to play too. When I sat on the bench, my left hand had found the piano easily, and eventually, after fighting my nerves, I attempted to match up with him. I did horribly, and it killed my wrist, but it was fun. Trying to find the keys had been a distraction.

But, to answer Kei, I just shrugged.

"Look," Kei said, putting his cards facedown on the table with a smack that caused me to jump. He saw what happened and his face softened. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Scaring the shit out of me?" I said, then waved my hand. "I've been more scared before."

"No," Kei said. "I'm sorry for what happened in China."

"It's okay," I said, my head starting to hurt. "Can we just—I don't know—forget it ever happened? Please?"

Where was Kyoya? If he came in here, Kei would likely shut up. The kitchen wasn't very far away; how long did it take him to tell the chef to make katsudon? What was taking him so long?

"I don't think it's good to bury it." Kei said a bit hesitantly, and then seemed to brace himself for my reply by retreating away, his shoulders caving forward.

"I'll talk about it when I feel like it," _Which will be never, "_ so drop it."

"Okay." Kei said, and then he picked up his cards. He looked at them, and then at the one's on the table. I wanted to roll my eyes. What was he doing? It was Kyoya's turn.

A silence settled over Kei and I. This time, it was awkward. There had never been an awkward moment between us—well not really, but it was rare—and here one was. Just came waltzing around the corner singing, _Let's make these two miserable~!_

I hated it. I knew it would pass, but Kei kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye, as if I was going to explode. That was a possibility, honestly, but I didn't want people to treat me like that. I wasn't some fragile person, was I? I could handle myself, couldn't I?

Thankfully, Kyoya walked into the room moments later, so the silence was broken and I didn't have to deal with Kei's worrying glances anymore.

Or at least, that was what I thought would happen. Kyoya was silent as he picked up his cards and then continued playing.

"Are we having katsudon?" I asked. Kyoya just nodded. The silence resumed, nothing but the shuffling of cards filled the living room.

But throughout the entire game, and even during our very late dinner, Kyoya didn't say much. Even when Kei tried to make light conversation, Kyoya wouldn't answer. It was like he was stuck in his own head. However, there was one thing that bothered me more than I expected it to.

Throughout the entire evening, during dinner, during dessert, and even as Kei and Kyoya took me to my room and helped me get settled in the bed, he wouldn't look me directly in the eyes.

That night I went to sleep with an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

* * *

 **Wassup guys. So, here's a fun fact about what happened after Christmas and my thought process. (language warning)**

 **"I'll get this up on the first since it makes a year since I started writing this."**

 **And thEN THE FUCKING APP I USE TO SYNC ALL OF MY NOTES (short stories, poems, fanfiction ideas, thIS ENTIRE STORY,** **etc..) ON DECIDED TO SCREW UP AND I LOS NG. I was so mad you would not believe. I spent weeks rewriting everything I had, which included the start of a Haikyuu fanfiction, a Your Lie in April fanfiction, my notes about how I was going to end this... I was pissed.**

 **Oh, and, I should add, because it took me longer to start writing this chapter, writer's block just danced right into my mind and set up camp like biTCH GET OUT**

 **Anyway, hey, yeah I had coffee this is my brain on caffeine I hope you like it**

 **Back to the chapter that I just posted.**

 **I was scared about writing Sachiko's character. It's because she killed someone, and I'm one hundred percent sure she's lost herself, if that makes sense, so I need to slowly rebuild her. Piece by piece, block by block. She'll never be the same though. Sachiko from chapter one is looonngggg gone. Has been for a while.**

 **Either way, I got this. I can do this. CONFIDENCE!**

 **{review responses}**

 **sverhei ~ WOW I'M SOR** **RY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I hope you liked this chapter though.**

 **Black Tiger Love ~ Thank you! That means a lot to me. I'm glad you liked it enough to binge read it :)**

 **Crunchie ~ I'm not going to lie, when I read the first couple sentences of your review, I was scared. And then I got so happy I couldn't stop smiling. Thank you sooo much. I know your review was for chapter 27 and that your opinion may have changed, but I hoped it remained the same and that you have just grown to love my story, and Sachiko, more.**

 **{end of review responses}**

 **Well, that was that. The chapter is up, and I feel a whole lot better. Also, I'll be writing a Kpop fanfiction if anyone wants to check it out on Wattpad. It will be posted on the first of February. (youngjae X oc)**

 **Also, did anyone catch the reference in the last part of this chapter? ;)**

 **Now that i finished this long as hell author's note, I must leave. Goodbyeeeeeee!**


	36. Chapter 36

**bleh**

* * *

I didn't go to the pension the next day. Or the day after that.

I wanted to see my sister. I really did. But the hosts made it too suffocating. They surrounded me and didn't let me talk to my sister freely. There were things I needed to talk about with her that no one else could know. Or, rather, that I didn't want anyone else to know.

Except Kei. He could know and likely already knew.

I wanted to talk to Haruhi about Akame. Haruhi was always someone I went to when I needed advice, and she always gave great advice, especially about princess matters. For some reason, she was better at it than I was. She would make a much better princess than me, but sadly, it didn't work like that and I wouldn't wish this life on anyone.

Kei and Kyoya both visited me in my room, but I rarely left my spot on the bed. It was so comfortable. Not to mention the fact that I wanted to heal faster, so irritating the injuries further was not a very good idea. Resting was what I would do.

Six weeks for broken bones. Two weeks in a sling for my shoulder. Months for my fingernails to grow back.

But at least I was alive, right? Left alive to think about the man that was no longer living because of me; left alive to be a princess that didn't earn what little she had, who had to work so much harder to get what she needed, but not what she wanted. Because what she wanted didn't comply to other people's wishes.

"Akahoshi-sama?" A maid walked into the room. I looked at her, face neutral. I hated that name now. I had asked her to stop calling me that, but she wouldn't listen to me. She said it was my name, and that that was what she was going to call me. "Are you ready for your bath?"

"As I'll ever be." I said. She rolled the wheelchair next to the bed, and with a lot of difficulty, I managed to slide into it. The drop wasn't very far, but it still hurt my leg.

She wheeled me into the bathroom attached to my room. It was a fairly big size, the tiles white, the tub large. She turned the water on, but she didn't need to put the thing in the bottom of the tub that kept the water from draining. I wasn't supposed to take baths because of the stitches in my leg, so she would always just wet a wash rag, put some soap on it—which smelled like lavender—and washed me like that.

I hated it. I hated it so much. I felt so pathetic each time, but if I didn't, I would likely start to stink and that was something I didn't want. I would take the humiliation if it meant being clean.

I stared at the ceiling the entire time, the sound of water running a monotonous lullaby. If the servant thought anything about the amount of scars I had, she didn't say anything. If she thought anything about how disgusting it was to have to take off my bandages and look at all of the red, irritated cuts, she didn't say anything. She just quietly hummed as I bit back a wince at the stings caused by the soap.

"Just grit your teeth, Akahoshi-sama. I'm being as gentle as possible." Her voice was quiet and soft. It got on my nerves. Could she at least spare me the conversations while she was doing this?

My shoulder hurt. I wished I didn't have to take the sling off. My arm was stiff from being in the same spot, sure, but at least it wasn't moving. Now, as she washed that area, she was lifting my arm, causing rotation in the shoulder, and causing pain to flare like she was feeding oxygen to a flame. But, either she was stupid, or just didn't care, because she kept doing it, wary of the stitches on my arm.

Thankfully, she was done in a moment, and moved to my left side. She went to take my brace off but I pulled my hand back to my chest. She reached for it again.

"Stop it." I said. "Don't touch my left hand."

Was I being ridiculous for not letting people touch my left hand? Probably. But I could barely bare to touch the hand; how could I expect others to? Then again, they didn't know what I had done, didn't know that this hand was once covered in the blood of someone I killed.

My stomach rolled.

"Fine." The maid said, grabbing my forearm and pulling my arm away from my body so she could wash it.

Five more minutes. Just five more minutes. I could bare anything for that amount of time, right? After those brutal hours under that hands of that prison guard, this was heaven. One of the easiest things I had ever done.

I was still uneasy though. Every flaw I had was present in my mind, pushing and pulling, trying to get me to shove the servant away and cover myself with a towel. I didn't, however, because that would have been rude especially after she—who had likely been forced to do this—was taking care of me. I wasn't just talking about the bathing; she had actually been feeding me—only when I was struggling—and helping me to the bathroom. I should have been more thankful and grateful.

Her red hair was falling out of her bun, some of the stray strands falling in her face. Her green eyes were concentrated but soft. She seemed nice enough.

She let go of my arm after she finished, and moved on to my stomach. I took a glance at the wash cloth that was once a white, but was now a pink color. Now I was ruining Kyoya's wash cloths too. I was also ninety percent sure that once the maid dried me off with a towel, that towel would also have my blood on it. I was just leaving blood everywhere. At least I wasn't on my period.

"Akahoshi-sama," The maid said as I went back to staring at the ceiling. "When you get your kingdom back…." She trailed off. For a moment, I let myself relax, because that was definitely something I didn't want to talk about, but she just continued talking after debating what she was going to say for a moment. "When you get your kingdom back, can I have a spot as a maid in the palace?"

"Why?" _Who would want to serve a vile monster like me?_ "Doesn't Kyoya pay you enough?"

She only looked to be about twenty years old or so. She was young. Didn't she have any aspirations outside of being a servant to someone else?

"It isn't about the money." She moved on to clean my legs, dipping the rag in the water before doing so. "Kyoya-sama is great, but… But I want to serve someone as brave as you are."

 _Brave?_ "I'll let my dad know." I said. She let a small smile onto her face, the only bit of emotion she showed. Well, you could tell just by looking at her eyes that she was ecstatic to hear that I would talk to my dad about her working in the palace. I hated getting her hopes up. I didn't know if she would get the spot. I didn't know if I would have a kingdom.

Brave. I sure as hell didn't feel brave. What she said implied that I was brave and Kyoya wasn't. It was the other way around. Kyoya was brave. He, in the face of his dad, has put all of his faith and trust in me. He had continuously believed that I would be a great princess and would one day rule as queen.

I couldn't believe I had let him down. How could I still be a great princess after what I had done? Sure, I could still be a princess. But how could people look at me?

Not for the first time, I wished I wasn't a princess.

"Akahoshi-sama, let's get you dressed. Lunch should be ready." The maid said. I obliged, moving myself the best I could to help as much I as could. I hated being a burden.

A few minutes later, and a lot of pain later, I was fully dressed and clean. My hair hadn't been washed, but it was still kind of soft from where I had washed it the day previously, so it was okay. The maid was pushing me down the halls and towards the dining room, where I was hoping no one would be waiting. I had avoided people at all costs, and the one time I did eat a meal with them, only Kei would talk to me. Kyoya would just glance up at me every once in a while.

A lot like he did when he was ignoring me. I didn't want to eat a meal with him. I didn't want to confirm that that might be what he was doing again.

That wasn't the only thing making me uneasy, though. I knew he had the resources to figure out what happened. All it would take would be for him to ask someone how I was found, and then he was smart enough to put the rest of the puzzle together.

I braced myself. I had to get used to this. If this was what was happening, then it would happen again. People would leave. It wasn't a big deal. It was not a big deal. I didn't care if Kyoya removed himself from my life. I did not care one bit.

I just ignored the way I felt like someone had stuck a knife in my side.

Right as we were about to round the corner and go into the dining room, I took a deep breath. It was shaky, but it was there. I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears, feel the nerves pricking my skin but making my stomach feel heavy.

But it was all for nothing.

As soon as we turned the corner, there was no one there at the table. I felt relieved but I also kind of felt…. Disappointed? I didn't understand myself a lot of the times. I guess it was where Kyoya was actually going out of his way to avoid me. I didn't know what was worse.

The maid wheeled me up to the dark, wooden table, taking a spot of one of the chairs that were supposed to be there. I assumed that it was the one that was still in my room, which was where Kei sat when he visited me.

I wished I had grabbed my phone from my room. Kei had given it back yesterday, fully charged. I had messages from all of the Hosts that had my number, most recently. Tamaki wanted to play piano with me when I was healed; Kaoru wanted to meet somewhere; Haruhi was checking to make sure I was okay. I only responded to the last one.

I felt like a bitch because of it. I had just spent weeks alone, with no one but Kei, always wanting friends, and yet here I was, ignoring them once again. Even after they had stayed and even offered to help. I didn't know if that made me stupid or selfish or both.

When the plate of food was placed in front of me, the smell of it made my stomach churn. My appetite was gone, of course.

"Here you go, Akahoshi-sama. It's sashimi, something we heard you liked."

I didn't like sashimi. I liked my meat cooked all the way through, thank you very much.

"Thank you." I said, picking up the chopsticks with my left hand. I struggled to eat, but it was functional. Another small bowl was placed on the table, full of rice, along with a different one that held miso soup. A good enough lunch, I supposed.

I hated the sound of my own chewing. Not because the sound of food being broken down was annoying, but because it was all I heard besides the maid breathing. She was silent, I was silent. There was no one else here. Where was Kei? Where was Kyoya? I didn't know. Probably off theorizing about what happened to me, trying to figure out if I was still worthy enough to be their friend.

No, no. I didn't need to think like that.

I ate some of the sashimi, thinly sliced fish that was just barely cooked. I felt my nose crunch up as I ate it, but I fought to keep the look of disgust off of my face. Firstly, I hated fish. Secondly, barely cooked fish reminded me too much of fugu, the dish that killed my mother.

As I ate the fish, my mother's face was in my mind. My chest constricted. I would have given anything in the world in that moment for a single hug from my mom. For her to pull my head onto her chest, her fingers stroking my soft hair, whispering in my ear that everything would be okay. That she would forgive me. That I wasn't a horrible person. That even though I had done such a bad thing, she would still welcome me home.

I put my chopsticks down. "I'm not hungry." I said, looking at the uneaten food, feeling bad because I couldn't eat due to the thickness in my throat. The maid looked at me, concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I felt something wet go down my cheek.

Of course I was crying again. I was weak. Why was I still alive?

 _Someone remind me. Please._

"I'm fine." I said. The look on her face was apprehensive. She pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear and then clasped her hands in front of her.

"Do you want me to get Kei-sama?" She said.

"No."

"Is there anythi—"

"I said I was fine." I said, wishing I could stand and walk away. I didn't want to talk to Kei or Kyoya, because I knew they would try to get me to talk about it. I didn't want to. "Can you get me my phone?"

She nodded, lips pressed tightly together as she turned and left the room. However, hers weren't the only footsteps I heard. Her voice was small and barely audible as she spoke, but then a deeper, distinctly male, voice responded.

"I'll talk to her."

 _Good luck._

It was Kei. I recognized his voice. Which was why I wasn't the least bit surprised when I saw him round the corner, hands shoved in his pockets, hair uncombed. He sat down across from me and placed his hands on the table, but was completely relaxed and leaned back. I looked down at my hand that was in my lap.

"Don't look away from me." Kei said. "I know you've been crying. You can't hide anything from me. I know you too well."

I didn't say anything. If he knew me so well, then did he know I had killed someone? Had he figured it out? If I couldn't hide anything from him, then he must know. But he still looked at me with those same, caring blue eyes, so I doubted he knew.

"Sachiko." He said, his voice firm. "Look at me."

The tone in his voice… I had never heard it before. It caught me by surprise, causing my eyes to dart up to his.

"Talk to me."

"So demanding." I said, partially surprised when my voice didn't shake. On the inside everything I had felt numb, and Kei seemed far away, like I was submerged under meters and meters of water. Even my own voice seemed to be a fair distance away.

"You can't keep moping around." Kei said, straightening himself in the chair. "You need to get this stuff out."

Talking about it made it real. As if by keeping it in my mind, it didn't happen, it was something I had imagined. A horrible, horrible, nightmare.

"I'm not moping."

"Yes you are." He said. If the table were narrower, I could guarantee he would have leaned across and found a way to coax it out of me. Either by annoying me to the point that I told him, or by guilting me into it. "Do you not trust me?"

Kei sounded kind of hurt. Did he have the right to sound hurt when I had done nothing wrong? I just didn't want to talk about it. Was that a sin?

"I trust you plenty, you idiot. You're like a brother to me." I said, looking back down at my hand. "I just miss my mom, is all. That's it. Is that a crime, to miss my mom?"

That was just the tip of the iceberg. But I wasn't going to tell him the rest.

"No, it's not. It's normal."

Normal. Missing my mom was the only normal thing about me, and even that was twisted.

"Do you want me to call Akame?" Kei asked. I needed to talk to her. But that didn't mean I wanted to. To her, I was just some useless, expendable princess. The real goal was my dad, who had all of the power. It didn't matter that I was his only heir; he could have more children. I was a pawn.

"No." I said.

When I looked back up at him, he wasn't looking at me, but at my food. A loud growl resonated throughout the room, originating from his stomach. Well, his concentration on my troubles didn't last very long, but I wasn't concerned about that. In fact, I was thankful. At least he would stop trying to get me to talk about it.

"Eat it. I don't want it." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked as the maid walked back in, my phone in her hand. She set it on the table next to my food, and then went to stand next to the doorway in case I needed her.

"I'm sure." I said, picking the phone up. He smiled as he stood, reaching across the table as far as he could. He pulled the miso soup, rice, and sashimi towards him, and then took the chopsticks from me. I scrolled through my contacts as Kei ate my lunch.

I wanted a distraction. I shouldn't have ignored the Host Club. When I was by myself, those thoughts crept back in, shoving me under freezing water and causing my lungs to seize, making it hard to breathe.

I opened Kaoru's message from earlier that morning.

 **Kaoru** (' **人** **)** \- **You okay?**

I sighed at the stupid question. It was obvious I wasn't, and I wasn't going to bother lying.

 **Sachiko - Give me a day and I will be**

Okay, that was kind of a lie.

 **Kaoru** (' **人** **)** \- **Anything I can do to help?**

I glanced up at Kei, who was so absorbed in his miso soup that he didn't even notice I was messaging a friend. Geez, that kid. All he ever thought about was food or manga. Of course, there was the fact that he always thought of his father who lived on Chishima, and the fact that he thought about how we would get Chishima back.

What I was really upset about, was the fact that I had lost against Kaoru that day Honey got lost and Haruhi almost got attacked by alligators. I needed to win.

 **Sachiko - How about a rematch on poker?**

 **Sachiko - I could totally kick your ass now**

 **Kaoru** (' **人** **)** \- **Oh, sure you can.**

 **Sachiko - I can. Or are you just too scared to lose?**

 **Kaoru** (' **人** **)** \- **ofc not. Because I'm not going to lose**

 **Sachiko - Yes you are.**

 **Kaoru** (' **人** **)** \- **no i'm not**

Kei moved a bowl aside, the sound of the ceramic scraping against wood piercing my thoughts. I glanced up at him, only to find him shoving his face with the fish, so I looked back down at my phone.

 **Sachiko - we'll see**

 **Kaoru** (' **人** **)** **\- i'll be there in 20 minutes**

 **Sachiko - prepare t**

 **Sachiko - We'll discuss the terms for when I win when you get here~**

 **Kaoru** (' **人** **) - I already know what I want**

I nearly snorted when I read that. Of course he already knew.

 **Sachiko - you're not going to get it**

 **Sachiko - see you later**

And with that, I shut my phone and put it back on the table. The card games would not only present a distraction because of how much I would have to focus and strategize, but Kaoru would be teasing me the entire time. Hopefully. I was hoping it would steer my thoughts away from my mom, Chishima, and the man I stabbed.

"Thank you for the food." Kei said, but he was looking at the maid. I watched, finally the slightest bit interested, as her face turned red and she nodded as she looked down.

Huh. All Kei had done was said thank you, and her face was as red as the cover of my favorite book—which was the color of a cooler flame, or the color of a delicious apple—and it made me suspicious.

Kei didn't stop looking at the maid. I raised an eyebrow.

"Kei," I said, trying to get his attention. He didn't notice. He was too busy undressing the maid with his eyes.

Finally, she looked up at him, briefly meeting gaze, which caused him to look away and at me.

"Was there something you needed?" He asked, placing his chopsticks next to his empty bowls and plate.

"I could have been dying and you wouldn't have noticed me." I said, looking at the maid and then back at him. Kei rolled his eyes and then stood.

"I'm going to go help Kyoya. I'll see you at dinner."

Wait.

Help Kyoya?

"What are you doing?" I asked. He paused in the doorway.

"To help Kyoya. Didn't I just say that?"

"You sarcastic little sh—"

"Bye Sachiko~!" He sang and then left before I could finish my sentence. What were Kyoya and Kei doing, together, no less? Didn't they dislike each other? What had happened? Why were they working together? Why was I being left out of it?

 _It's because you're useless._

"I want to go back to my room." I said, wanting to punch something, but knowing I couldn't because of my injuries. Also, knowing I couldn't because it wouldn't help anything. It would just be another sign of me doing the wrong things at the wrong time for the wrong reasons. Mistake, after mistake, after mistake.

"Yes, Akahoshi-sama." She said.

"I have a friend coming soon. Just send him into my room, with playing cards, preferably."

"Yes, Akahoshi-sama."

So compliant to what I wanted. It was weird. It made me uncomfortable. Someone shouldn't be so willing to follow orders. Especially a fifteen year old girl. I guess, if I wanted to get my kingdom back, I would have to get used to it.

That is, if Akame and my dad would still let me keep my title even with what I had done.

§

"Why does God hate me?" I whined, looking down at my hand. Of course, it was a great hand, but I wasn't about to let Kaoru know that. I had to make it seem like I had a bad hand to get his confidence to waver. Not that that had happened yet, but… I could wish, right?

"God doesn't hate you. He just likes to pick on you." Kaoru said, eyes scanning over his cards as he put two down and then drew two from the deck. He was the dealer, because I couldn't with the way I was crippled, but I trusted him not to cheat.

I hadn't decided yet if that was a mistake or not. We were still on our first hand.

I looked down at the straight flush I had. It was pretty good. He would have to have a royal flush to beat me. I was pretty confident.

"Are you ready?" I said.

"No, wait." Kaoru put a hand up, the other one still holding the cards he had. "The punishments for losing?"

"Are we going by rounds?" I said. "Or the entire game?"

"Both." Kaoru grinned. "Whoever wins the most, has control over the other person for a day. We decide the punishments—small punishments—before each round."

"If you lose this round you have to go kiss Kei on the cheek." I blurted out as the idea came into mind. Kaoru's eyes widened ever so slightly, but he just shook his head.

"Fine. Because I'm not going to lose." He said, sticking his tongue out. I rolled my eyes at the childish gesture. "If you lose, you have to tell Tamaki you want to leave the Host Club."

I nodded. It was easy enough. Probably wouldn't be in the club much longer. I honestly wasn't aware I still had a spot in the club.

"On three." I said. "One,"

Kaoru said, "Two,"

"Three!" We both said simultaneously as we put our cards on the bed. Well, more like he slammed his down and mine just kind of fell out of my hand because of the restricted movement in my fingers. Against the white blankets the only things that really stood out on the cards were the black and red shapes. I felt my lips twitch into a small smile when I saw Kaoru's cards.

"Can I get a picture?" I asked, letting a giggle rise up in my throat at the prospect of him kissing Kei on the cheek. His hand was only three of a kind, something much lower than a straight flush.

Kaoru's face went blood red. I had never seen it happen before, so I was reaching for my phone on the dresser to snap a picture and remember the moment. The only time I had seen his face the slightest bit red—tinged pink, really—was when I told him to drop the honorific on my name.

"N-no." Kaoru said. Stuttering too? Oh, god. Why didn't I think of this sooner?

I couldn't reach my phone, so I gave up and just turned towards Kaoru.

"Kaoru I've never seen you so flustered." I said. "Are you gay? I won't judge you if you are."

"I'm not gay." He mumbled while shuffling the cards back into the deck. I didn't say anything else, but I knew Kaoru was procrastinating. He took his time shuffling. He 'accidentally' dropped a card and took forever picking it up. Then he kept shuffling the cards for longer than a couple of minutes, much more than was needed.

I took a deep breath.

"KEI!" I yelled. Kaoru's head snapped up as cards flew into the air. They landed in the floor and I almost chuckled at how disheveled he was.

"You're seriously making me do this?" He whisper-yelled as footsteps echoed throughout the house. His eyes were pleading for me to change my mind. I thought back to what I had to do, and the fact that he freaking kissed me while I was there, and I decided to be relentless and unmerciful.

"Yes." I said, looking him square in the eyes.

Just after I said this, Kei burst through the door, his breathing somewhat ragged, his face full of worry. But it changed to one of annoyance when he saw Kaoru sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Kei asked, turning his attention towards me. I nodded my head yes.

"Don't be mad at me." I said, then looked at Kaoru. "But…. I kind of included you in a bet."

"You're gambling again?" Kei asked, his voice sounding exasperated. "Didn't you lose last time?"

"Don't remind me." I said.

"Don't include me in your misfortune, Sachiko." He said. For whatever reason, and even though I knew he meant with gambling, my stomach dropped and I felt a sense of dread.

"Too bad." I said, then gestured for Kaoru to stand, pushing the feeling into the back of my mind. "And it isn't my misfortune. I won."

"What is he even doing here?" Kei whined. I could see the nerves on his face. He was scared about what might happen.

"I invited a friend over since you and Kyoya were so busy working." I heard the spite in my own voice, and nearly shook my head. I wasn't going to get upset about that, at least not right now. Kyoya would tell me when he was ready, right? Wouldn't Kei?

"All you have to do is stand there and look pretty." I continued, putting those thoughts way. "So, Kaoru?"

Kaoru didn't stand. He still had his ass firmly planted on the bed. He wouldn't look at Kei, who was shifting his weight from foot to foot, caught somewhere between glaring at me and contemplating running away. I felt so evil in that moment and I loved it.

"Kaoru~" I sang his name.

"Sachiko, please." He said. "It's one thing to kiss you or Haruhi or my brother on the cheek but Kei?"

"Wait, what?" Kei's voice rose an octave. Could these guys not handle a little kiss on the cheek? "No, no. _No._ Bye."

He turned on his heel and started leaving the room.

"It's not that big of a deal." I said, sticking my bottom lip out and looking down. I could care less if it actually happened, but I wanted to get back at Kaoru. And Kei… He…. He could deal with it. "Please, Kaoru?"

I looked up at him through my eyelashes. I knew what I was doing. I hadn't done it before, but I had seen numerous people do it before to get what they wanted. Kaoru had a soft spot for me, right? This should work, in theory, that is. In my mind it was working.

"For me?" I asked.

His eyes looked from me, to Kei—who had paused in the doorway—and then back to me, his eyes softening and his lips parting ever so slightly. I saw him release a shaky breath.

And then he deadpanned a, "No."

I looked back up at him normally, abandoning the puppy eyes, my face resetting back to its neutral state. I heard Kei leave the room, his footsteps echoing down the hall. Kaoru lost; shouldn't he have to do it? If refusing small punishments was possible then I would make sure to protest one of his. Not that I would lose, but it wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

"Fine." I said. "You have to go run twenty laps around the entire house. Outside. No short cuts."

His eyes widened. "Kei!" He yelled as he got up from the bed. I felt a smile twitch on my lips as he nearly stumbled out the door. So a kiss was better than having to run twenty laps around Kyoya's large house? I should have threatened him with exercise earlier.

But as soon as he left the room, the smile fell from my face and I felt my shoulders slump forward. It was so much effort having to keep up a front, especially in front of those who knew you fairly well and could tell when something was off in your actions.

Playing card games with Kaoru was great, and it did distract me, but it didn't get rid of the heaviness. It didn't even do anything to lighten the load. How much longer would it be there? I wanted it gone. But I didn't deserve to be rid of it.

I leaned my head back against the headboard of the bed and let out a sigh. The cards were still in the floor from where Kaoru had dropped them, a few stray cards in my wheelchair next to the bed, but I couldn't pick them up. I couldn't move. Such a simple task, and I couldn't do it.

"No!" I heard a voice, more specifically, Kei's frantic voice, carry through the walls and the open doorway. "Let me go!"

"Just get it over with!" Kaoru raised his voice back, and moments later, I saw Kei being dragged into the room by Kaoru. Both looked a bit disheveled.

And then, faster than I could react, Kaoru planted a very, very, quick and light kiss on Kei's cheek. Kei shrunk back, his hand going to his face, wiping, as Kaoru rubbed his own lips with the back of his hand. I giggled at the two of them, but my mood hadn't changed. I actually kind of couldn't believe that Kaoru had done that. I didn't think he would.

Kei left the room, grumbling something about a flower pot, a balcony, and an accident. Kaoru started picking up the cards that were in the floor, his face aflame. If someone happened to walk by at this point and looked at Kaoru, they would never guess that he was a host. He looked like someone who had just had their first kiss with how red his cheeks were.

"Payback isn't going to be fun, Sachiko." He mumbled, picked up an ace of diamonds and putting it in his hands. I raised an eyebrow. Just what was he planning to do?

"I'm _so_ scared." I joked, rolling my eyes. He looked up, the redness still dusting his cheeks. But then a smirk spread across his face, and I felt my heart drop.

I was so screwed.

§

Kaoru had left. We played seven rounds before his brother texted him asking for his help. I won the first, third, and sixth. He won the second, fourth, fifth, and seventh. He won the majority. I wanted to play another two rounds, just to win, so I wouldn't have to do what he said for an entire day, but he had to go.

My previous statement still stood.

 _I was so screwed._

His little punishments were manageable. He couldn't do much, because I couldn't walk, but he still managed to make it challenging. Not hard, but challenging. The worst one, however, was when he made me eat. It made me upset that he had done that, that someone had told him I wasn't eating much, but I complied. The rice tasted like ashes, but I ate it.

The second worst punishment was watching as he tore a page out of a book. It wasn't my book, but anytime a book was harmed I felt my heart squeeze. He actually did it too, one of the smaller, shorter, books, but it was still a book nonetheless. I had watched in pain as the crisp, white page fell to the ground.

The last punishment was the easiest. It wasn't even a punishment. He had kissed me on the head and then left. It was just something that had happened in a brief second.

I looked at the playing cards that were stacked on the bedside table next to me. I had forgotten to thank him for letting me take some of his time.

I didn't dwell on it. It was just another mistake to pile onto my already mountain high stack. There were so many little things I wished I could take back. There were so many things I wished I could have said. But, there was no point in thinking about that now. The past was in the past.

I wanted to look out the window. I could see out of it a little from the bed I was sitting in: the sun setting, a few trees with the prettiest green leaves. I was on the first floor, of course, but I wanted to get a better idea of my surroundings. I didn't like not looking outside. I was getting sick of it. It was starting to suffocate me.

So, I shifted my weight to the edge of the bed. Slowly, but surely, I edged to the end. If I played this right, I would land on my right leg (My hip had healed since it had been popped back into place and the soreness was gone.) and from there I could hop to the window and sit in the window seat. In theory, much like the puppy dog eyes, that should work.

I slid off and put all of the pressure from standing on my right leg. It wanted to tremble from where I hadn't used it in a while, but I was restless. I wanted to move.

I took a deep breath before I took the first jump. Swinging my left arm back and then forward for momentum, I went as far as I could. The impact was jarring and loud; my hip was screaming at me. It was popped back into place, of course, but it still ached every once in a while. Plus, I hadn't put any pressure on it, so I was giving it a pretty nasty shock by jumping.

I steadied myself, took a deep breath, and then jumped again. I grit my teeth as the landing hurt more this time. Something on the shelf swayed and threatened to fall, something that looked fragile. I held my breath as I watched it teeter back and forth. It was like watching someone standing a cliff, fighting to maintain their balance. It was just as stressful too, because that vase looked really important. Really expensive.

Just as I was about to release the breath I was holding as it seemed to settle into place, it fell to the ground with a shatter that sounded too loud in the once silent room. I winced. Two thoughts were passing through my head: _I'm so screwed,_ and _I need to clean that up._

Logic told me I couldn't clean it up, that it would be a waste of my time trying to do so, but I didn't want to bother the maid anymore. Surely she had her own life to take care of. I couldn't monopolize her.

I would just put the shards in a pile and make it easier for her to clean up tomorrow. Yes, I would do that. I could at least do that, right?

It was only one more hop before I could slowly lower myself and then pick up the shards. It would be easy. I could do it. _I could do it._

But after the hop, I lost my balance. Panicked and terrified of falling into the shards of the vase, my left foot slammed onto the ground, my broken toe aching and my leg pleading at me to sit down. My breath was taken away and stars danced across my vision as I felt something in my leg tear. Probably the stitches.

I ended up falling backwards onto my butt with a thud anyway. I didn't land on the shards, but right next to them, rather, my left hand planting itself on the ground out of habit. With all of my aching injuries I gave up and laid down in the floor, a shaky breath coming out of me.

I couldn't even clean up a vase I broke. I couldn't even tough it out and endure the pain I deserved. _I couldn't do anything._

All I did was read or stare at the ceiling, forcing the feeling of cold metal resting against my fingers out of my mind. To get the feeling of that hammer coming down on my toe, cracking and shattering the bones there, as far out of my head as I possibly could.

Kyoya wouldn't even talk to me anymore. Kei barely spoke, and when he did, all he wanted to talk about was what happened. Why couldn't we talk about what we needed to do next instead of dwelling on right now? And if that was what they were doing, why couldn't they include me too? Why were they isolating me?

I just wanted to do something right. I just wanted to make the people around me proud. Was that too much to ask?

For a murderer, it probably was. Murderers didn't make people proud. They made people look at them with a disgusted expression, their skin crawling. They were isolated. They were ignored because they were less than human.

The door to my room opened. I didn't look up to see who it was. One of the people who worked there probably heard the crash and wondered what happened. They could see me like this for all I cared. They could completely ignore me for all I cared.

But then, Kyoya's worried face came into my field of vision.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, heart skipping a beat. He was finally talking to me, but why? Was he going to tell me what he had been working on? Or did he just want to protect his precious investment?

"No, you aren't." He said, crouching next to me as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He looked so concerned I almost believed it.

"Don't tell me how I feel, Kyoya." I pinned my eyes at a spot on the ceiling.

"You're guilty."

I swallowed. I felt like my stomach was going to go through the floor.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, turning my eyes to the right, looking at the dark shards of the vase rather than him.

"I asked my guard how you were found." His voice had taken on a softer tone. I felt my blood go cold. "He said you were found next to the body of a woman, her blood pooling around both of you. He said that he wasn't sure, but he thought you had killed the guard that had attacked her."

I mustered every bit of strength I had and sat up. I took a deep breath, focusing on getting the lump in my throat to go away, focusing on getting my eyes to stop burning, but they didn't.

"Did you kill the guard, Sachiko?" He asked, now closer to behind me. I felt his hand on my left arm, supposedly reassuring, but it just made my heart beat erratically. It made me more uncomfortable. And his words... God. His words. If I didn't tell him he would know I was lying. He likely already knew the answer, and just wanted to know what I would tell him.

"She had a family on Chishima." I said, my voice already shaking. "She willingly hid me, because I'm Sachiko Akahoshi, great princess that will once again bring prosperity to the kingdom. Or, at least, that seems to be what everyone thinks."

I took a moment to recollect myself, or at least I tried to, but I failed as the gunshot rang through my mind and the sound of her still warm body hitting the floor followed.

"I was sitting behind the counter when she fell. A mother. He took someone's mother away."

Kyoya's hand hadn't moved. He hadn't said a word. All I could hear was his steady breathing.

"I just… I got so mad, Kyoya." My voice sounded thick as my stomach churned. "I didn't mean to, but by the time the fight was drawing to a close, he had me pinned. I couldn't walk. I couldn't kick him off. So I slipped a knife between his ribs."

My breathing was harsh.

"I killed him."

The resistance of tissue and muscle, the scraping of bone.

"I killed him."

The nightmares that followed. Him, drowning in his own blood.

"I killed him."

Because of my weakness, and because of my useless self, I started to cry for the second time that day. Kyoya didn't move. Didn't say a word. Why was he still here? He knew, he knew that I was a monster. He should have been repulsed by me. I was repulsed by myself.

"Aren't you going to leave?" I asked, looking down at my left hand that was in my lap. "I was covered in the blood of someone I killed. Doesn't that disgust you?"

His hand left my arm as he stood. Something inside me cracked.

 _Alone. This is the life you're going to live, Sachiko._

But then he stepped in front of me, and sat down on the floor, his legs crossed, wary of the shards of the vase. I eased, just a bit, but I was still terrified he would tell me off for doing such a horrible thing.

He reached for my hand. My left one. His fingers brushed mine and I pulled back. He didn't need to touch that hand, the hand that delivered the final blow. I didn't want him to.

"Sachiko." He said my name softly, almost as gentle as a caress, as he reached for my hand once again. This time, I didn't move. I sat there, as still as I could possibly be, my chest nearly hurting from how hard my heart was beating against it.

His other hand came forward and went towards my brace. He took it off, slowly, as if I were going to attack him if he went to fast. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks, fear thrumming in side of me, alive and wanting to kill me. But I let Kyoya do what he wanted.

He slid my brace off and set it on the floor next to him. I could feel him looking at me, wanting me to look him in the eyes, but I couldn't. I looked down at the space between us.

And then, gently so he didn't hurt my wrist, he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Look at me."

"I can't." My voice was strained.

"Sachiko, please."

I shook my head no.

But, after a moment passed, I looked up at him. My breath was nearly stolen. He didn't look disgusted. He didn't look repulsed. He wasn't pitying me.

"You need to understand something." Kyoya said, his gaze unwavering. "You are not a bad person. You are not less than human. You are not any less deserving because of what happened."

A fresh set of tears flooded my eyes.

Kyoya.

"You are, however, stronger because of what happened. The man had killed someone without hesitating, and he was going to kill you. You had no choice, Sachiko."

Kyoya.

"You had no choice. And because of that, you did what you had to to survive. For that woman's daughter. For Kei's father. For them and the rest of the kingdom. So, no. I'm not disgusted by you. I don't think you're any less than what you were. If anything, I admire you that much more. You did what you had to, and you still feel completely guilty about it. Even though he was the enemy."

 _Kyoya._

"I'm not going to leave. You don't have to worry about that. I care about you too much to leave you alone when you need someone."

"Then why?" I asked. "Why did you leave me alone these past couple of days? What were you and Kei doing?"

He didn't hesitate to tell me, which surprised me. I didn't think he would want me to know. "We were looking for your birth father and trying to figure out what was going on in Japan. We didn't want you to worry."

Oh. That made sense. After what I had gone through, they had assumed I wanted to rest. That was reasonable, and if the roles were reversed, I probably would have done the same thing. But why were they looking for my dad?

"I can see now that you didn't want to leave your mind free, right?" He said. I nodded. "Come help us. If you think you can handle it, come help us. We could use you."

I could have kissed Kyoya in that moment. He saw; he understood. He was offering me exactly what I wanted. What had happened to the Kyoya that would always glare at me? What happened to the Kyoya that was constantly trying to find ways to undermine me? When I looked at him now, I saw no traces of the person that did that. Just someone that was sincerely concerned and was always there to support me.

I felt a smile, no matter how weak it was, spread across my face.

"I'd like that."

* * *

 **PARDON ANY TYPOS I'M HAVING DIFFICULTIES SEEING RIGHT NOW**

 **anyway, hey. How are you? I'm good. Well, better than I was. Sorry about the late update, I was kind of in a slump, couldn't get out. Do you know I haven't read a book all year? Last year, at the start of February, I had already read ten. What is life anymore?  
**

 **So, Sachiko. Complicated character. I was unsure about this chapter, because she felt so negative when I reread it, but I realized, why would she be positive? She just killed someone. She was tortured. She has very few people to lean on. That isn't really much to be positive about. I'm sorry if you didn't like her character, but this is just one step on the loooong journey to making her who I envision her to be in the end.** **  
**

 **{review responses}**

 **SpartanCoffee ~ I can't remember if I responded to your review last chapter, so I'll just respond to it again. I'm glad you like it. anD IT FREAKING PISSED ME OFF WHEN OHSHC WAS TAKEN OFF OF NETFLIX I WAS READY TO STAB SOMEONE**

 **munchlax ~ Working on it, but I prefer to take care of my mental health before I try getting into a character's head**

 **LMarie99 ~ THANK YOU SO MUCH! SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH HELL BUT WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER, RIGHT?**

 **guest ~ Wow, thank you. I actually want to be an author when I get older, so I'm glad that I have an ability to make my readers feel.**

 **{end of review responses}**

 **I'm tired. Wowza.**

 **I have to go figure out what I'm doing for the next few chapters. I really need to plan this out. This is likely why I have difficulties writing.**

 **also, I hit two hundred thousand words? When did that happen? Thank you to everyone who has dealt with me for this long. I know I haven't been the most consistent with updating, so I'm sorry about that.**

 **I have to go now, as in I have to go sleep.**

BYEEEEEEEE


	37. Chapter 37

**Before you start the chapter, I would really like to apologize for going two months without updating. The full explanation will be at the bottom of the page, so look for it there.**

 **Also, I'm sorry to make you wait so long and then uploading this piece of shit chapter. I kind of lost Sachiko's character since I waited so long to write.**

* * *

I was on my way back to Japan in a limo with the rest of the Host Club. I didn't bother to ask how long the drive was; I simply rested my head against the back of my seat and closed my eyes, preparing to sleep the ride off.

My nerves had a different idea of how I would spend the ride.

Firstly, Kyoya was sitting on my left, Haruhi on my right, Tamaki next to her, and then the rest were across from us. The fact that Kyoya was sitting so close to me, just a hair's width away, made my stomach want to erupt in a mess of fluttering butterflies.

I really, _really,_ liked Kyoya. It cluttered my mind now. I couldn't get the warmth of his hand in mine out of my head.

Secondly, I was nervous about going back to Japan and having to face everything again. I couldn't really tell if it was nerves or excitement, or if it was just Kyoya sitting next to me that was causing everything to feel…. Bubbly? I didn't know.

I just knew that I would have to face Akame again. I would have to endure the disappointment on her face as she scolded me for doing something so stupid as to get kidnapped in China. Then, I would have to comply to her every wish and do things her way.

I didn't want to do that. Her way obviously wasn't working. We weren't any closer, and our town was in flames because of her. Or at least, I was assuming it was because of her. I needed to find her and figure out what happened.

I let out a breath as I opened my eyes. The hosts were being quiet for a change. The twins were playing a game on this mobile game console, Honey had somehow managed to find cake, Mori was sleeping, Haruhi was also sleeping, and Tamaki was quietly looking out the window at the passing scenery. Kei was snoring. Kyoya was writing in that notebook of his.

I looked over, curious about what he was always writing in there, but all I saw were the names of a few companies and a bunch of numbers. He must still be doing work for his father as well as helping me. Plus, he was keeping up with his school work. When did he find time to do all of this? Was he even getting any sleep?

One look at his face told me he wasn't. There were bags under his eyes. I started to feel guilty about him not getting any sleep, but—

He glanced up at me.

I averted my eyes, heart rate peaking. He went back to writing in his notebook. My face felt hot.

I could feel Kaoru looking at me, too. His attention was taken away from the game his brother was playing, and he was looking at me, holding my gaze when I met his eyes. At first he looked hurt, but when he noticed I was looking at him, he smoothed it over with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

Stupid poker. I was never playing poker again. But, hadn't I said that last time, at the pool when I played against him?

He owned me for a day. He said he would choose the day when it drew near. I figured he was waiting for me to heal so I could walk and move around a bit without having pain. I was not looking forward to it. If it was anything like the weekend I spent at his house, I wouldn't like it very much. The weekend I spent at his house was the weekend he found out I was a princess. What if the day he spends with me is the day he manages to find out I'm a murderer?

 _I don't think you're any less than what you were._

Kyoya had somehow managed to find out exactly what I needed to hear and he told me. Was that actually what he thought or was he just trying to keep me from falling into a deep depression? Either way, his words had a profound effect on me. It wasn't a miraculous fix that got the shadow to go away, and it didn't get rid of the heaviness, but he made it a little easier to bare.

"Sachi-chan," Honey said, his eyes bright as he held a plate towards me. "Would you like some cake?"

It was chocolate, and appeared to have some sort of strawberry filling in between the layers, with whipped chocolate icing on top. It looked decadent. But I still didn't have the appetite. I still didn't want to eat. Even my favorite cake… It didn't make my mouth water like it used to.

"No, thank you for offering, though." I said.

"You have to eat." Kyoya said from next to me, not even looking up. "When was the last time you had a meal?"

Of course he would ask that. "I had some rice this morning."

"Stop lying." Kei said, his voice groggy. When had he woken up? "I ate breakfast with you and you didn't touch your food."

I preferred the snoring over the nagging.

"Sachiko…" Kaoru trailed off, "Are you really not eating?"

Were they ganging up on me? I didn't want to eat. I couldn't eat. What was the big deal about that? Even when I forced myself to eat it went down thickly and always wanted to come back up. Who would want to eat when eating felt like that?

"I'm eating enough." I said. I was, honestly. I was eating enough to keep myself from dying, and enough to keep myself from starving. I was eating more than I was in the prison.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked. "We want to make sure you're healthy."

"I'm okay, everyone. Really." I said. I tried not to get too annoyed at their concern, because they were just worried. They were just doing their part as my friends. I hoped they believed me when I said I was okay, because I genuinely was. Well, I was working my way up to that.

"Okay," Tamaki said, propping his face up on his fist and offering a lazy smile as he turned his attention back to whatever was outside the window."but we're going out for lunch soon, like we did that one time when we lost Kohana."

"This time," I said, not really liking the thought of going out to lunch, but still entertaining it, "let's not lose a puppy and spend hours looking for it."

His smile grew stronger. "Okay."

My legs were starting to stick to the leather interior of the car. Or, rather, my right leg was, since my left was so thickly wrapped in bandages. I shifted my right leg, vaguely feeling a soreness in my hip, but that was fading. It was a ghost of what it once was.

"That terrified me." Kaoru said, but his attention was on the game console in his brother's hands. "I thought someone had kidnapped you."

I pursed my lips as I watched the colorful characters on the game reflected in his eyes. He didn't notice what he had said and if he did he didn't say anything.

"Do you have an affinity for getting kidnapped, Sachiko?" Kei asked, a light chuckle in his voice. Was getting kidnapped a joke? I didn't think it was.

"No, I don't." I said, meeting his blue eyes with my purple ones. "I don't like starving in a cell. Have you ever done it before? It's not very fun."

He looked away. Silence fell in the car.

No one said a word the rest of the way home, instead letting the awkward silence, heavy with the weight of what had happened throughout the summer, keep our mouths shut and our attention on our own menial distractions.

§

I was the last one to be taken home. And by home, I mean Kei's apartment. Haruhi was dropped off at her apartment, dad embracing her in the doorway, completely unaware of me, sitting in the limo that was driving away, bandaged and broken and desperately wanting to see him.

It hurt, to sit there and watch. I wanted my dad. I wanted my family back. I wanted things to be back to the way they were.

But it didn't matter what I wanted.

I was sprawled across the couch in the musty apartment, my left arm behind my head. Kei was outside, getting our luggage out of the limo. I had already said goodbye to Kyoya, knowing well enough that the next time I see him might be a long time away. I promised I would call him every day before I went to sleep, letting him know what was happening.

Because, whether I liked it or not, he was a part of this. His guards had been seen protecting me, he had flown people to China to save me. If anyone figured that out, they would target him too. They probably already were.

I groaned. How many people did I have to put in danger?

And those soldiers. Those nameless soldiers that died for me. Had Akame done anything for their families, or for them? To help them rest peacefully?

If she hadn't then I would.

The front door burst open and I jumped, an ache spreading through my shoulder as I sat up, peering over the back of the couch, heart racing.

Only to see Kei struggling with two suitcases.

"They aren't that heavy." I said, the tension leaving my shoulders. "Are you that weak?"

"Sure, it isn't like we packed a billion manga and books." He rolled his eyes as he dropped the suitcases, shut the door, and walked into the kitchen. I didn't know what he was hoping to find, because we hadn't been home in weeks. I didn't know if Akame had been there restocking the food, but I didn't see why she would. It wasn't like she lived here.

He walked back into the living room carrying a soda. I raised an eyebrow.

"Your teeth are going to rot."

"Call me Gummy." He said as he opened the can and took a long sip of the fizzy drink. He started to walk towards the couch with heavy footsteps and I laid back on it, stretching myself out as much as physically possible.

"Soda doesn't hydrate you. Mom always said drink water."

"Well, that explains why you won't drink soda."

He stopped in front of the sofa, looking at me. He tapped his fingers on the purple can—the soda was grape—and tilted his head to one side.

Then he just slowly lowered himself on the floor in front of the sofa and said, "Don't kick me."

"I won't." I said, just as a buzzing sound started to resonate throughout the apartment. I took a deep breath, mainly because I was annoyed, and let the phone ring. I was too lazy to reach into my front pocket where the device was. It would cause an ache in my wrist that would take hours to get rid of and I wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore pain.

"How many times is that today?" Kei asked, putting his soda in the floor and reaching towards my pocket.

"Seven." I said. I didn't think it was any of the Host Club members. What reason did they have to call me so soon after seeing me? I didn't think it was Haruhi either, because she would be spending time with dad.

Kei reached into my pocket and pulled the phone out, answering it for me. I frowned at him, but didn't complain.

"Hello?" Kei said. He sounded a bit hesitant. What was the number that called? I heard a muffled voice from the phone, but I was straining to hear and couldn't pick up what they were saying.

"She's unavailable right now." Kei said, looking at me with his eyebrows drawn together. His voice wavered. Who was he talking to? I wanted to know so bad. I was close to reaching forward and taking the phone from him, consequences and caused injuries be damned.

More muffled speaking. Kei's eyes widened, his mouth popping open, the phone slipping in his hand, almost falling to the ground.

"Who is it?" I mouthed. He shook his head, stood, and started walking back and forth in the living room. He was pacing, with his thumbnail stuck between his teeth.

"Are you sure?"

More thudding footsteps. He nearly knocked over his soda with his foot, but luckily moved at the last second, narrowly avoiding a sticky mess.

"But—"

He clamped his mouth shut and stopped walking. Kei looked at me, eyes holding an emotion I couldn't identify, before turning his gaze towards the kitchen behind me.

"I understand." He said. "I'll talk to her."

Kei nodded, even though the person on the other end of the phone couldn't see him. I would have rolled my eyes at the gesture had I not been so worried, slightly scared, and slightly panicked. Was this the person that had been calling me? What did they want?

"Yes, I'll have an answer tomorrow."

An answer by tomorrow? An answer to what?

"Okay. Goodbye."

Kei pulled the phone away from his ear, pressing the end button as he did so. When he looked at me, he let out a long, steady breath. There was a stream of sunlight coming in from the window, lighting all the tiny dust particles in the air and casting a shadow across one side of his face. I could already feel my stomach dropping.

"That was Daelun." He said, tossing my phone to me. I didn't bother trying to catch it, instead letting it land harmlessly on my stomach. "We have a few things to talk about."

§

Kyoya was in his father's study. Everything was too perfect, in line on every shelf and every table. Even his father who was seated at the desk in an unnecessarily large, black chair, was immaculate. The only sign of any emotion was the vein popping out in his neck.

"Kyoya." Even his voice was strained under the pressure of his own anger. "Would you mind telling me what you have done?"

Kyoya was terrified. He had known that sending people to go save Sachiko was going against his father, against everything his father said —even though he had given him permission to use whatever means were necessary to help her.

"I saved Sachiko's life." Kyoya said, struggling to keep his voice calm. "I was simply following what you said about employing whatever I needed to to help her."

"It's a mess." His father said. "You're supporting a mess. You have the Ootori family name supporting her."

"You agreed to this." Kyoya said.

"You are aware of the stakes, right?" His father said. "You are aware that if you fail, you're ruining your life."

Kyoya let out a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. He was sick of his father doubting him, of always placing such high expectations and then degrading Kyoya even when he met them. He knew very well that he would never be good enough; it was why he studied so hard, why he worked so hard, and part of the reason he wanted to help Sachiko.

He wanted to do something himself and prove that he could. He wanted to help someone he cared about. He wanted that ill mannered sneer off of his father's face.

"I am well aware of what will happen if _we_ fail. Are you doubting _us_?" Kyoya was a little irritated. "Things are a little messy right now, but we're working on it. We're—"

"We? Are you even a part of it? Has she told you _anything?_ " His father shook his head. "She's using you to improve her image. How can you believe her?"

Kyoya fought the tick in his jaw. Sachiko was telling him what he needed to know. He just needed to meet with Akame or even Daelun. They didn't need to be scattered anymore.

"You don't need push your insecurities with the Akahoshi family on to me." Kyoya said. "I trust Sachiko. I trust her with everything. Just because Daelun took your first love away from you doesn't mean Sachiko is going to betray me."

Kyoya took one look at his father's face and knew he had overstepped a line. It looked like he was about to explode, years worth of profanities held back threatening to spew forth. Instead, his father slammed his pen down on the desk, nearly breaking it, as he stood, and walked around the desk with long, purposeful strides. They were quick, and before Kyoya could think to flinch, he felt the harsh sting of his father's palm on his cheek, knocking his glasses off his face and causing his head to snap to one side.

"Do not talk to me like that." His father said. "You know nothing of what happened."

A few heartbeats passed. Kyoya's breathing was harsh but he didn't dare meet his father's eyes. He elected to stare at the sunlight reflecting off of his glasses, patiently waiting for his father to dismiss him. He didn't want to say anything and risk making his father even more angry. He didn't want to risk losing his claim or inheritance any more than he already was with Sachiko.

Eventually, Kyoya's phone rang. A tick entered his father's jaw as Kyoya pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D.—Tamaki.

"Don't get yourself or any of my men killed." Kyoya's father waved a dismissive hand—which caused Kyoya to flinch—and then walked back around the desk and sat in the chair, continuing his paperwork as if nothing had happened. Kyoya nodded, noting his worry, and then picked up his glasses and answered his phone. He walked out of the room.

"Hello?" Kyoya said. A maid bowed as he passed her, taking extra care not to drop the white sheets in her hands. The further away from his father's office that he got, the more relaxed and calm he felt. He could feel some of the senses he lost returning to him, but his cheek still stung and ached, ever so slightly.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled, his voice thick and kind of whiny. "The Chairman just told me we weren't having school for the first two weeks of the term—maybe longer. What are we going to do about our beautiful customers? What about the plan we enacted to help Sachiko-san? What are we going to do, Kyoya? _What are we going to do?"_

The problem in the city. It hadn't slipped Kyoya's mind, but he was so focused on making sure Sachiko got better that it took a backseat.

"We wait until school starts." Kyoya said, gently touching his cheek, checking to see how sensitive it was. "What else are we going to do?"

If the city wasn't safe, then the Chairman delaying school was a smart thing. It was also ideal for this situation, even though he wasn't quite sure if Sachiko was going to return to school. At least she had time to heal if she was.

"But the girls!"

"Their safety comes first, even if it won't make them happy." Kyoya said, wanting to put a hand on his forehead at Tamaki's eagerness to get back to the school. He was so dedicated to the club it was almost ludicrous.

"My dad isn't allowing me to leave the manor." Tamaki said, his voice saddened and quiet. "I told Sachiko she could see Kohana, but he isn't letting anyone visit either."

Kyoya's father was being the same way. He wasn't allowed to leave the house, wasn't allowed to go check on Sachiko. It made him anxious, especially with the way she was, but he trusted that she wouldn't do anything rash or moronic.

"I want to help her," Tamaki continued. "But she's so different from the person we met at the beginning of the year. I don't know how to help."

Kyoya could tell nearly everyone in the club felt the same way. He could see it on their faces when they looked at her, _This person is nothing like the girl we came to care about._

But she was. Sachiko may have been putting up a small front, but each of the moments that meant the most were _her._ The person she actually was instead of someone she was trying to be. Even now, Kyoya could tell, she was trying to be someone she wasn't, but she was also falling inside herself and losing track of what needed to be done. Not for the kingdom, but for herself.

"Just be her friend." Kyoya said.

Tamaki sighed as Kyoya walked down the final hall that lead to his room. "I know, but I want to do more."

Kyoya opened the door to his room, finding everything he took on the trip there and unpacked, not a single thing out of place. Almost as if everything had gone back to normal. But he knew nothing was normal, that tensions were higher than they had ever been before.

"Oh!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed. "I have to go. Antoinette is whining."

Tamaki hung up before Kyoya could get a word in, but Kyoya assumed it was for the better. He knew a maid would be in his room to bring him his dinner soon, and he knew that they would see the slight, linear bruise starting to bloom on his cheek, and they would insist on icing it.

Kyoya sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs, his muscles tense. He just couldn't seem to relax these days. He couldn't sleep at night because he was working too hard, but he also knew he wasn't working hard enough. At this rate, he would never get anything done.

 _Start with the small things…_

He straightened himself and reached for the book sitting on the table. It was the company's income for last year, something he was studying so he could figure out how to boost that if he ever inherited the Ootori company. Something he was studying to figure out different business tactics.

But his mind… His mind kept drifting back to Sachiko. The look on her face when she admitted that she had killed that man, the look of pure regret and guilt and sadness. But the fear, the fear on her face was something he would never forget. She was terrified.

The thought made him feel so heavy. Kyoya couldn't imagine what was going through her head, how it would feel to take someone's life. He tried his best to make her feel better, to get her to realize that she did what she had to, but was it enough?

Kyoya chastised himself for letting his mind wander, and forced himself to focus on what he was working on. _They made this much money, but if they did this they could have…_

 _If I tried a little harder at this, would she smile? Would the shadows in her eyes dissipate? Wait…No. The owner of this business got on bad terms with the Ootori family and lost connections. If he hadn't, he could have doubled his profits…_

But no matter how hard he tried to focus, Sachiko still lingered.

§

"Call Akame." I said, still seated on the couch, but my heart was thundering in my chest. Kei was finishing his soda as he looked up at me. His words were running rampant through my mind, each one tumbling over the next. _Your dad wants you to come with him to meet the Prime Minister._

The Prime Minister of Japan. My dad wanted me to go with him and meet him. Diplomatic relations? An apology for the mess caused? I wasn't sure. I didn't know. I only had until tomorrow to think this through. Was my dad telling the truth or was he lying to drag me out? Last time I met him I was attacked. Kei and I were attacked. Was that a coincidence?

But the idea of seeing my dad… I mean, he was my dad. I loved him. I missed him. But I didn't trust him.

"We've already tried that." Kei said, "She didn't answer."

Akame hadn't contacted us since we left for China. Did she hear of what happened? Was she aware of the fact that I had been kidnapped? Did she even know of that place?

"I don't know what to do."

My mind flashed back to something Kyoya told me months ago, when I first started hosting. _You're too dependent._ It was true. I depended on so many people around me to keep me standing, to keep me sane, but the first time I was given the chance to make a choice for myself… I had no idea what I was going to do.

 _Independent._ I was raised to be strong, independent, and smart. I could do this.

"Personally," Kei said, rising from his spot on the floor to throw his empty can of soda in the trash. "I think that if we meet with your father, we need to have some sort of protection."

 _Kyoya._ I felt like I was using him each time I asked him for something, but this was important. Meeting with my dad? Going out into the city without a disguise on? I could defend myself to some extent, but what happened in China showed that I wasn't safe.

"I agree." I said. "But meeting the Prime Minis—"

Gunshots echoed in the alley. Kei and I both turned towards the window, startled. I wasn't about to get up and look out there to see what was going on, but I was pretty sure this was normal nowadays. This was what had been on the news. Gunfire, actual fires… Even some houses were being raided and stayed in by foreign people.

I took a breath and continued with my statement. "But meeting the Prime Minister is something completely different. I can't meet the leader of this country in this state!"

Kei looked at me with soft eyes. I knew I had no choice. He knew I had no choice. If I wanted to become the princess I was supposed to be, this would be the first of many steps to that spot, to the person I was supposed to be.

Meet the Prime Minister of Japan as Princess of Chishima. As someone needing help, as someone apologetic for the hell caused in one of the cities, as someone who was humble and reasonable, calm and ensuring.

We had so much to apologize for. I had been living in Japan for five years, right under his nose, and he didn't know. We didn't inform him. Dad had been living here for the longest time, and he didn't approach the Prime Minister until something went wrong.

And I assumed that my father would be asking for his assistance. So we were going to apologize for wrecking a city and then ask for help getting Chishima back? It was a stupid plan. But, what else would I do? What was the next step besides talking to the Prime Minister? This was going from short little plans to keep me hidden to going after the people that hurt me, but not without the assistance of officials. Not strong families, but rulers and leaders.

Starting with the Prime minister of Japan.

"I think I'm going to do it." I said. The more I thought about it the more it seemed like the next step. There was no time to think about what killing that man had done and what I deserved. I knew that if I got everything I wanted I would be uncomfortable, unhappy, depressed, and heavy with the thought of that man and his family. I needed to push past that but not for me. But for the people on Chishima, for Kei, for my dad, and for that lady's daughter.

Kei nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. "There's actually something else he told me to ask you, but the idea really depresses me."

Both of my eyebrows rose as I looked down at him. He had one elbow on the cushions of the couch, leaning on it, his other arm propped on his knee, his leg nearest the couch folded underneath him.

"He asked me to tell you that he would really appreciate it and that he would feel more safe if you moved in with him." Kei wouldn't look at me as he said the words. The gunfire outside had ceased, no sounds echoing in the apartment save for our quiet breathing. His words played over and over in my mind.

A very large part of me wanted to. I wanted to move in with my dad, to attempt to reestablish a stable relationship, to attempt to get to know him like I used to. I wanted to eat dinner with my dad; I wanted him to wake me up in the mornings; I wanted him to tell me goodnight before I fell asleep. I wanted—I wanted him to tell me he loved me. I wanted to be able to tell him that, everyday.

The other part of me, the one attached to the current people around me, told me I couldn't. That I was the only person Kei had, that I was someone he needed around. That it would be safer with me here with him. Not to mention, I had gotten attached to Kei in the time I had been living with him, and leaving would just make me miss him.

"That's ridiculous." I said, but even I heard that tone in my voice, the one that spoke of hope and longing and want. Kei's eyes darted up for a brief second, before returning to the floor in front of him.

"Just… Just make sure you can trust him first." Kei said. "The last time we saw him both of us were attacked. And then surrounded by people trying to get a glimpse at you. He revealed you to the world."

"I think we should meet at a mutually agreed place tomorrow and talk." I said, but then I regretted mentioning it. How was I expecting to do that in a wheelchair? Did I even want my dad to see me like that? I was pathetic, in a wheelchair, so many injuries, so many healing bones.

"I think we should do a phone call. Put him on speaker so both of us can hear." Kei recommended, and I relaxed ever so slightly.

"Yeah, that's better." I said. With a call, dad wouldn't see me. He wouldn't see just how broken I was. Over a phone call, I could hide things. Then again, dad needed to know what had happened so he could look into that prison I was in. If he even had the resources to do so.

A low, bubbly growl expanded throughout the apartment, originating from Kei's stomach. The sun was setting, so it was dinner time, but I knew we didn't have any food. And we didn't have any money for food. All the money I did have had already been spent, on old hospital bills, from when I was in a coma, a few books, things on vacation, and food. Kei had lost his job, and likely couldn't get another because he had been seen with me.

I guess it was a good thing I didn't eat much, then. Kei, on the other hand, ate a lot. In fact, he was getting up to raid the kitchen for food, but I knew he probably wouldn't find anything. Judging by the way his steps were slow, lazy, he knew he wouldn't find anything either.

"Where are we supposed to find money?" Kei groaned as he opened the cabinets, standing on the tips of his toes to look at the top shelves.

"You get plastic surgery, dye your hair, change your style, wear contacts, but before that you have to fake your death. Then you apply to jobs as a girl named Nari." I said, shifting my weight on the couch as I grew more uncomfortable. I wanted to get up and walk, but that wasn't possible.

"Why the Korean name?"

"Because you're an immigrant, coming to Japan for opportunities."

"No one would buy that. There are plenty of job opportunities in Korea." Kei said, shutting the cabinets and walking over to the refrigerator. The light inside was dim when he opened it, but even from here I could see that there was nothing in there save for a few bottles of water and a couple cans of soda.

Kei continued talking, "Besides, the food in Korea is amazing. Bulgogi, bibimbap, yaki mandu, jjinmandu…" He trailed off as his stomach growled once again. I took note of his pronunciation of the words, how he didn't stumble over the Korean pronunciations.

"Don't tell me you've been to Korea too?" I asked as Kei shut the door to the refrigerator.

"I have. Stayed there for about six months."

"Oh." Was all I said. I could feel my energy being drained, not from doing any physical exercise, but from the talking, the socializing. The having to make an effort when I had been so, so lazy and stuck in a dark place with everything. I couldn't stay in one spot; I had to climb out of this hole, but taking a rest wouldn't be so bad, would it?

"I'll take our suitcases to our rooms and unpack them." Kei said. Our suitcases were still by the door, untouched since we got home.

"I'm going to take a nap." I said, curling onto my left side, into the back of the couch. I rested my head on my forearm, wary of my wrist, and closed my eyes, blocking out the sound of Kei's footsteps and the occasional gunshot outside. I tried to let my muscles relax, to unwind from the trip to China and then the stay at the pension, but just like every other time, sleep didn't come easy, no matter how tired and heavy I was.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but I didn't know where to end it. I started the next chapter, and decided that it didn't fit with the end of this one.**

 **Now for my explanation; I fell into a hole where nothing I did made me feel passionate anymore. Practicing, writing, reading (I haven't read a book this year, and last year I had read fifty by March) and even watching anime. Every time I tried to write, nothing would come out. No words flowed no matter how hard I tried.**

 **Also, can I just add, the worst feeling in the world is losing your passion.**

 **{review responses}**

 **LMarie99 ~ I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVED IT! I'm so so so so sos os so so so sorry for the late update**

 **lillyannp ~ Thank you, and I agree, Sachiko is getting a little bit better. I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for the late update**

 **Munchlax ~ I'm so so so so so so so sos so so so sorry for the late update**

 **Guest ~ I should have gotten this out sooner, and I'm really sorry for not updating**

 **~ Things are going to starting moving quickly soon, look forward to it. Also, I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner**

 **{end of review responses}**

 **I feel like such a bad writer, and I feel so bad for you guys. I know how shitty it is to get into a fanfiction and then the author just doesn't update for months. It's hellish. I'm going to try to get another chapter up Saturday to make up for the late update.**

 **ALSO TO MAKE UP FOR THE LATE UPDATE**

 **any special one-shots you guys might want? Completely irrelevant to the story. It doesn't even have to have Sachiko in it; your favorite ship, uhm, special situations with the hosts-anything. I'll write it for you. Even readerxhost, i'll write that too.**

 **OH**

 **I CAN MAKE A ONE-SHOT BOOK IF I GET ENOUGH REQUESTS**

 **If you guys want that, just review or PM me, okay?**

 **I really appreciate your continued support on this story. I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I don't think I can express how sorry I am accurately through words**

 **anyway, I actually skipped lunch to get this up so I'm going to go eat now, byeeeeee**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hooray for a piece of shit chapter that I don't have time to proof read**.

 **ANYWAY, HEYYYY GUYSSSS**

* * *

I was tired of sleeping.

As I slowly sat up on the couch, I found my fingers itching for a pencil. Not to write down my thoughts in a journal or anything, but to make a list of things I needed to do. If I got things on that list done, I would feel productive, and feeling productive just might take some of the heaviness off of my shoulders.

"Kei!" I raised my voice so he could hear me from his room. I wasn't sure of what time it was, but judging from the light streaming in through the window, it was at least morning, if not early afternoon.

And yet, despite that, I still heard soft snores coming form his room down the hallway.

After I fell asleep yesterday evening, I didn't wake up until around six in the morning, just shy of getting a solid twelve hours of rest. Since then, I had tossed and turned (well, sort of.) until now.

"Kei!" I yelled.

A groan resonated throughout the apartment, followed by a thud, and then another groan. His footsteps were heavy as he left his room; it almost sounded as if he were dragging his feet on the floor rather than actually picking his feet up and walking.

When he came into view, it was obvious he had just woken up; messy hair, half-lidded eyes, crumpled clothing. His sweatpants sat low on his hips, the cuff at the bottom half up his right calf, and his over sized black shirt was shifted towards one shoulder.

Kei rubbed at his face. "What do you want so early in the morning?"

I rolled my eyes. "Check your phone."

It didn't surprise me when he just reached into his pocket. His fingers fumbled for a moment, still weighted with sleep, but when he finally opened the phone and checked the time his eyes widened.

"Noon?!" He exclaimed. I nodded. "We have to call your dad. I told him we would have an answer before now."

"Wait." My heart rate spiked. "You what?"

Kei ran a hand through his bedhead, either trying to calm it down, or a nervous tick.

"He asked if we could give him an answer before noon. I said we could."

My head fell back onto the back of the couch. I wanted to call my dad after we could something to eat, so we could hopefully have clear heads and full stomachs.

"Why?" I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. I was scared to talk to my dad; I didn't trust him. I wanted to, but he hadn't given me a reason to trust him, had he?

"Do you have your phone?" Kei asked. I opened my eyes and saw him slipping his own phone back into his pocket as he walked to the couch.

"Yeah." I said. He sat down next to me as I reached to my left where my phone was resting. That was where my head was as I slept last night, so I kept my phone close in case I got an important call from a certain someone.

"What's the plan?" Kei asked once I had the phone in hand. His voice seemed a bit breathy, as if he was nervous too.

"Um," I said, going over what we talked abut and what I had thought of, trying to find a logical way to word it. "We see when he's meeting the Prime Minister. I get his plan for the kingdom, his thoughts on some of the things that have happened. And…" I trailed off. "And I'd like to hear about how he's been."

Kei nodded. "I'm letting you take the lead, but I'm still here if you need help."

"Thank you." My hands shook as I opened my phone. Much like the last time I approached my dad, time moved far too slow. My thumb felt like it was moving through molasses as I pressed call, and each second seemed to stretch into five, ten, or fifteen as the phone rang. But each beat of my heart became sporadic and fast, contradicting how slow time felt.

"Hello?" My dad's voice came through the phone. My fingers fumbled to put him on speaker as my stomach lurched.

I took a breath, giving myself a single heartbeat to collect myself and my scattered brain.

"Hello?" My dad repeated. I opened my mouth to speak, but all the words were suffocated.

What was I going to say?

"Akahoshi-sama," Kei cut in, "It's Kei and Sachiko. We'd like to talk."

I hated that he had to say hello for me, but I was kind of relieved that he did.

"You're late." Daelun scolded us but his voice wasn't very harsh.

"We apologize. I slept in too late." Kei said with a chuckle.

"We?" My dad said. "Sachiko?"

I took a steadying breath. "Hey, dad." My voice wasn't as stable as I would have liked it to be.

"Did you give my proposals any thought?"

No, _How are you_ , or _I hope you're okay_ , but _Have you given by proposals any thought?_ Like we were just business partners, two people coming to a mutual agreement, nothing personal about it.

I took another breath, this one deeper.

Professional, rational, smart.

"I took everything into consideration," I said, my voice evening out as I went. I pinned my eyes at a spot on the floor, a place between two boards. "I talked things over with Kei, but we can't currently contact Akame, so she doesn't know."

Was I making myself sound like a dependent brat?

"It's good that Akame doesn't know." My dad said. "Don't tell her anything about what we talk about."

I tore my gaze from the floor and looked at Kei, who had his thumbnail stuck between his teeth, eyebrows furrowed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't trust her."

"I'll repeat what I said. Why not?"

Dad let out a breath. "Just trust me, okay? She hasn't done anything for five and a half years."

I burned the spark of irritation and anger I felt and told myself that I didn't know what my dad had done.

"Yes, sir." I said, my teeth nearly gritted. "Explain what, exactly, you have done these past five years."

I had to find a reason to trust him.

"Well…" I looked up at Kei, who, rather than having his thumbnail between his teeth, was now fidgeting with his hands that were in his lap. "I've been avoiding Akame and trying to find the chef that poisoned your mother. I have found a few of our most trusted guards, and they'll be accompanying us to meet the Prime Minister—that is, assuming you'll go. Personally, i find it preferable if you could come with me. It will send a message to those around us."

He wanted me with him so he could send a message. I couldn't deny that it would; father and daughter, king and princess, finally together to get their kingdom back. I let out a sigh, hoping it could ease the tightness in my chest.

"Why are you meeting up with the Prime Minister? And when?"

"I need to apologize for the mess, and then I need to leave, back to Chishima. I plan on doing this next Thursday."

My jaw hung open as the wind was knocked out of me. My mouth moved, trying to form words, but no comprehensive sounds were coming out.

 _Chishima._

Did my dad have a death wish? Going back there would ensure execution, if not torture or something even worse. Did he leave out a few steps in his plan or something? If this was it… I wasn't sure I wanted to go through with it.

"Is that it?" Kei got the words out before I could. His hands had stilled and his eyes had gone wide.

"Well, I do plan on asking for assistance, I'm not that dense, Kei."

My mind felt like it was racing. "What is he expecting in return?"

"I'm not sure." Dad said. "But I know he won't help us for free."

"Do we even have anything to give?" I asked. I had no idea what we had or what we could give, but I was pretty sure what little we did have was needed for us to survive.

"There is one thing…" Dad trailed off. "Breaking the betrothal between you two, so Sachiko can marry a Japanese citizen of the Prime Minister's choice."

A sharp pang echoed through my chest.

"Not only would there be Japanese blood on the throne, again, but if the man he chooses is related to him, then he would have some claim over inheritance and our economy and we could improve trade between countries." Dad said.

"B-but—"

Kei silenced me with a look. I knew it would be childish to fight it. Our future and the future of a kingdom because I might not be able to even like Kyoya the way I do now? I bit my tongue but spit out a lie instead.

"Whatever it takes." I said. I didn't feel the words, so I let the woman that died pass through my mind, her daughter stuck on Chishima with brigands who forced young girls into servitude. Then the man I killed.. the slick blood on my hand…

That was right. I didn't deserve to get what I wanted. I only had to do what I needed.

"I've been meaning to talk you about something." Dad said. "Ootori."

"What about him?" I asked, but I felt like I was far, far away from the conversation now. My gaze had wandered back to that spot on the floor, the crack between two floorboards.

"His guards were seen protecting you. What's his relation to you?" For a moment, for the briefest moment, I thought dad might have been worried about me. You know, the whole protective dad thing when it came to boys and relationships. But then reality settled in.

"A friend, dad. He's a close friend." I said, despising the word friend.

"Could we employ his guards again? How many does he have? Is he on our side?"

That was what I thought. Dad wanted to use Kyoya. For some reason, when dad brought it up, it made me sick. Using Kyoya because he was convenient and wanted to help…. It felt wrong. He needed to be reimbursed for his efforts.

"He's on our side, he has one hundred, and I don't know if we could but I can ask."

"Okay, good." Dad said. "I may not like his father, or the family name, and I may not trust him, so we should meet, but his help could be useful."

"Don't talk down to him or about him." I said, the words leaving my mouth before I could stop them. It was just… If he talked down Kyoya just because of his family name, then that made my father just like Yoshio, Kyoya's dad. I heard my dad let out a breathy chuckle, and then he changed the subject faster than I could blink.

"Are you going to accompany me to meet the Prime Minister?" Dad asked. I could hear hope tinging his voice, but other than that it was hard and… Well.. Professional. I had already made my decision, honestly. I had just needed a bit of reaffirmation, something to make me feel a little less uneasy.

"I'll accompany you to meet the Prime Minister next Thursday." I said. "Kei will come as well."

"And.. My other proposal?"

That one was a bit more challenging. The thought of living with my dad again… But leaving Kei…

"I don't know." My voice had softened, losing a bit of the leader quality it had taken on. "I've been living with Kei for so long, and I can't leave him by himself."

"You'll be safer with me."

That was true. I would be safer with my dad. But he didn't know me, he didn't know my routine, he didn't understand what had happened. Kei did to an extent. He was my best friend. I didn't want to leave him behind, and I wouldn't. I wouldn't abandon him for my dad, who did nothing to help me for the past five years, who hadn't even bothered to send a message that he was alive and okay.

"I'm going to stay here." I said.

He sighed. "Okay."

And that was that. He didn't argue with me, he didn't try to convince me to stay with him. He just dropped the subject. Like he didn't care if I was safe, like he didn't care to spend time with me, like he didn't care if we rebuilt our realtionship—like he just _didn't care._

"We'll need to meet up before going to see the Prime Minister." I said, pushing the destructive thoughts far away from my self so I could concentrate on what I needed to. Personal relations did not matter. _They did not matter. "_ I want to confirm for myself what your plans are, so I can be better prepared and not make a complete fool of myself."

"Of course." The tone in Dad's voice hadn't changed like I had wanted it to. There was no sadness or disappointment, just the same, boring, droning, professionalism. "I can go to you guys."

"No. You will not." I said. "Kei and I will choose a meeting place that we approve of. Give us two days."

"O-okay." Surprise tinged his voice.

"If you don't mind, we have to leave now. There's something we have to get done." I said. We had to go scrounge for food like beggars. We couldn't survive like this for long. And no matter what my dad said, I still trusted Akame with everything I was. _She_ had finally come back, despite the rough edges and transitions. _She_ had trained me to defend myself, which turned out to save my life. _She_ was more of a family member to me than he ever was.

So contacting her was a priority of mine. As much as I hated to admit it, we had to get her help so we could feed ourselves.

"I'll see you soon, Sachiko." Dad said. There was no warmth in his voice.

"Bye."

And then I ended the phone call before he could say anything else. Kei looked at me, let out a breath, and then fell sideways onto the couch, his shoulder hitting the arm of it as he nearly kicked me. I felt some of the tension leaving my shoulders. However, thoughts were flooding my head, of things I still had to do. I didn't have time to relax. But I took a few minutes to sort everything out, getting rid of negative emotions, leaving nothing but a grim determination.

"Kei," I said, a sweat breaking out on my forehead due to the sun coming in from the window and the lack of air conditioning in this apartment. I had to show a good front for the Prime Minster. I couldn't degrade the Akahoshi family name.

Kei looked at me, one eye stuck together, his hair tousled once again. I don't think he expected the next words that left my mouth.

"Help me walk."

§

Kaoru was just a little bored to say the least.

He, just like the rest of the Host Club, was not allowed to leave his house. Even his parents had delayed their flight home for fear of whatever was happening in the town. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were clueless on that, much like nearly everyone else was, but Kaoru suspected one person he knew, maybe two, were well aware of what was going on and how to stop it or at least make it safe for people to leave their houses. He tried not to get annoyed at them when he thought about this; he knew they would try their best.

Kaoru just wish he knew more. He wanted Sachiko to include him in what was going on in her life so he could help in any way, shape, or form, but he was scared about what that might entail. Would he be hunted down? Would it damage the relationship between Hikaru and him?

Kaoru curled further into a ball, the evening sun visual through his window, bright and blinding. He had spent the day running around the house, setting up pranks for the maids, calling and checking in on his parents, and just playing video games with his brother. The entire time, however, he had a heavy feeling in his chest, a sense of dread he couldn't be rid of.

"Kaoru!" The door to their bedroom opened and Hikaru stepped in, leaving the door open behind him. Kaoru looked over his shoulder at his brother's bright face and wondered what he thought of everything: of Sachiko, the situation in the city, school, the Host Club, and Kyoya. He knew Hikaru wouldn't talk about it, that he wouldn't approach the tense topics.

"Yeah?" Kaoru's voice sounded groggy. He had just woken up from a nap, one he took not because he was tired, but because he was just _that_ bored. Not to mention, it gave him a break from the thoughts in his head.

"Do you want to prank call one of the other Hosts? Or someone from class?" Hikaru sat down on the bed, digging his phone out of his pocket. Kaoru sat up, rubbing his eyes as the blanket fell around his waist.

"Yeah, sure." Kaoru said. "Who?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I didn't have anyone specific in mind."

"We could always prank Kei-san." Hikaru said. "We've never pranked him before."

"But we don't have his number."

Hikaru held up his phone, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "Correction— _you_ don't have his number."

Hikaru must've seen the hesitation on Kaoru's face, because his grin faltered. Kaoru, as much as he didn't like Kei, didn't want to prank anyone too close to Sachiko and risk getting on her bad side, _again._ He still felt bad about that day at Kyoya's villa: the dark hallway, the look of utter terror on her face, and the anger when she realized what had actually happened.

"Fine." Hikaru said, recognizing Kaoru's train of thought. "Not Kei-san."

"What about Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru tensed, but still managed to make his refusal sound casual.

"No, she's still on edge because of what happened to Sachiko."

He had a point. However, Kaoru had asked to see what his reaction would be, to see what he suspected was true. Kaoru saw how Hikaru had made an extra effort that day at the pension, saw how he at least tried to make Haruhi feel better. Not to mention the fact that after Sachiko had arrived there, Hikaru was spending time with Haruhi when she was alone. Not necessarily talking to her, but just being around her, as if he wasn't sure what to say.

Just thinking about it gave Kaoru a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Let's just prank call his Royal Highness." Kaoru said, reaching for his phone that was resting on the bedside table. "It could be fun."

But just as his fingers brushed his phone, it began to ring, the sound echoing in the rather large room. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the device, but Kaoru just picked it up and answered, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

That proved to be a mistake, because as soon as he put his phone to his ear and breathed in to say hello, a clear and determined voice interrupted him.

"Hey, so I just thought I would let you know that I'm meeting with my dad in two days, and on Thursday I'm going to meet the Prime Minister." Kaoru's heart leapt and bounded at the sound of Sachiko's voice, the sound of her talking without seeming so weighed down. "He wants to meet you, so I was wondering if you could come with me. Kei is going too."

His heart stumbled. His brother was watching him carefully, gauging his reactions. They knew each other too well; Hikaru likely figured out who had called.

"I mean, I only want you to go if you're comfortable. My dad seems to be a bit of a pushover now, so he'll likely pressure you into doing something for us. I will, of course, make sure you are reimbursed for your efforts. I will always make sure you get something in return."

Kaoru swallowed. "I—what?"

The other side of the line went dead silent. Nothing of the conversation made sense to Kaoru, except for the fact that Sachiko was meeting with the Prime Minister, or that she was meeting with her father. Or that she wanted—

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?" He said. He hated how his voice sounded breathy.

"I, uh, I didn't mean to call you."

She might as well have stabbed him. He wanted her to want to talk to him, to feel like she could talk to him, and here she was saying she didn't mean to call him. And with information like this… He had a feeling he knew who she meant to call.

It was always Kyoya next to her. It always had been. Could Kaoru do anything to change that? Did he want to do anything to change that? How hurt would she be? He didn't want her to hurt. He wanted her happy.

"I hope everything goes well." Kaoru said after a brief moment of silence. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained, exhausted, frustrated." She said. Hikaru grit his teeth as he heard where the conversation was going. Kaoru pretended not to see it. "You?"

"Pretty bored staying cooped up in the house. Do you have any idea of how much longer we'll have to stay like this?" Kaoru adjusted himself on his bed until his pillows were behind his back and he was leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"Uhmm," She drew the syllable out. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I don't even know what's happening. I'll let you know once I have more information, though. I'm sure all of you are curious."

"I'm a bit more than curious, but thank you." Kaoru said.

"So, Kaoru," Sachiko said, "I think we should hang out, after the mess in the city is cleaned up. We shouldn't wait too long to do that."

Hikaru stood and left the room, shoving his phone in his pocket as he went. He didn't bother to hide his frustration as he slammed the door shut. Kaoru flinched at the loud sound.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just think it's best not to wait too long, you know? And I wouldn't mind doing something to take my mind off of everything."

Kaoru felt a smile spread on his face as she said that. She wanted to spend time with him. She was willing to make time to spend with him.

"Okay, we'll do it soon." Kaoru propped one knee up. "How's your leg?"

"It hurts like hell." Sachiko said, "But I have to go, I have to find—I mean I have to call someone."

And just like that, Kaoru's mood deflated. He wanted to talk to her longer, he wanted to feel the warmth in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Kaoru said. "I want to talk to you longer."

Kaoru chewed the inside of his cheek after he said the words. He felt his face heat up. Sure, he had flirted on occasion, but he'd never really honestly said how he felt or what he wanted. It was… It was terrifying.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go. Plus, dinner, food."

"Oh, are you eating normally again?"

"Attempting to." She said. Kaoru smiled. "It's hard."

"It's good that you're trying."

"Mhm." He heard some shifting coming from the other side of the line, then a muffled _get out._ "I'll call you later, okay? Bye, Kaoru."

"Bye, Sachiko. Good luck with your dad and the Prime Minister." His voice was soft and gentle and caring. He didn't have to force it to be that way, because he genuinely wanted her to be happy, to succeed at everything she tried.

"Thank you." And with that she hung up, and once again Kaoru was alone in his room, her words echoing in his mind, keeping a smile pinned on his face.

He would deal with his brother later. For now, he replayed the conversation over and over in his head, each word exchanged, longing for something more but willing to take what he could get.

§

Kei wouldn't stop snickering. I had accidentally called Kaoru instead of Kyoya, and he just found that fact _so_ amusing. It wasn't my fault that their contacts were right next to each other in my contact list. With my injured wrist, lessened mobility in my hand and fingers, my thumb slipped.

"I thought I told you to get out." I said. It wasn't because he was laughing any getting on my nerves, I just didn't want him hovering over my shoulder when I called Kyoya. And this time, I _was_ calling Kyoya. Not Kaoru.

Kei raised his hands in defense as he slowly backed out of the room. "Alright, alright."

He, thankfully, shut the door behind him as I pressed Kyoya's number and called him. The ring was monotone in my mind, my attention partially on the extreme pain in my leg. We needed to ice it, to get some of the swelling to go down, but we didn't have any ice in the apartment. We didn't have an ice maker on our refrigerator. And after practicing walking for so long…

"Hello Sachiko." Kyoya said as he finally answered. I felt a grin spread on my face, less weighted than it used to be.

"You sound so formal." I said, "Not even a nickname?"

I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "What? Do you want me to call you princess like Kei does?"

The teasing took me back and made me question all of my life choices. Well, not really, but it did surprise and shock me. For a second I thought I had called Kaoru again, but that was undeniably Kyoya's voice.

"No," I said, "Something else, something unique to us."

 _Us._ My stomach flipped over the word once I realized I had said it. If my arm wasn't in a sling I probably would have shoved half a fist in my mouth, and if my leg wasn't so sore, I probably would have flutter kicked my legs from where I lay on my stomach.

Instead of doing any of those things, I let my left elbow slip out from under me and face-planted onto the mattress, face burning.

Kyoya coughed twice, and I managed to lift my head.

"You aren't getting sick, are you?" I asked.

"No, I'm not." Kyoya said, the words slightly rushed. "Any development?"

I let out a breath as I pinned my eyes on a loose thread on the blanket. My cheeks still felt like they were on fire still, but they were cooling down. "Yeah, actually. I called my dad today, and we talked about a lot of stuff. I'm meeting with him in two days, and then Thursday I'm meeting with the Prime Minister."

"Do you trust your dad?" Kyoya asked. I could hear the scratch of a pencil on paper, and wondered why wasn't using pen like he always did. What was he doing that he couldn't get to a pen?

"Honestly, no." I said, "He talks to me so devoid of emotion, like he's separated himself from me. He tells me not to trust Akame, not to tell her anything, but Akame isn't answering and the city is in ruin. No one is living. I can't just let things stay like this."

"I understand."

"There's another thing," I trailed off for a second. It was hard enough to spit the words out earlier when I thought I was actually talking to Kyoya, much less a second time when my confidence was even lower. "He wants you to meet him. He wants to employ your guards."

It made me feel so _guilty._ It was like I was using him.

"Of course," I continued. "I will pay you or make it up to you in any way possible. I promise."

"Any way?" Kyoya questioned. I raised an eyebrow at this, but he wasn't like Kaoru. He wouldn't force me to do something I didn't want to.

"Yeah." I rolled over onto my left shoulder, my right arm falling asleep. "I think you should talk to your dad though. I mean, if you're seen at the Prime Minister with _me_ it would imply that you're throwing all of your support behind me even if the leader of your country hasn't. Also, you should probably pray that the Prime Minister will help us, because if he doesn't…"

"I think that could have been part of the issue with my father." Kyoya said, "Either way, he's already given me permission to do whatever it takes to get you back on the throne. Granted, he was a little pissed about sending my guards to China, but he said anything. I'll tell him, but I won't let him stop me. I'd love to accompany you."

I pursed my lips. His dad was mad about him saving me…?

"You don't have to do so much."

"I want to."

I didn't think he realized how much that burdened me, but I didn't want to fight him on it. I didn't have the energy to fight him on it. I was so, so _tired._

"Okay. Thank you."

"Where do I need to meet you in two days? Do you want me to bring my guards?"

"You don't need to bring your guards. And I'll have to apologize—" A yawn escaped me, cutting my words short. "—apologize for anything my dad says. He seems to have something against the Ootori family, which makes me wonder how bad things were between our families."

"You dealt with my dad," He said and I cringed at the memory that resurfaced. "I can deal with yours."

"Okay, good luck." I almost, _almost,_ forced a laugh, but my chest felt too heavy even with the erratic beat of my heart. Even with this feeling, the support of the people around me (That I didn't deserve nor want) I couldn't be rid of the shadow behind me.

"So," I continued, "I was thinking about dragging my dad out to a small, local restaurant. Somewhere that isn't crowded, but has good food. Do you know any places?"

I never really went out much, and we never really ate out, so I didn't really know any restaurants or cafes even though I had been living here for five years now—nearing six.

"Hmm, I can look into it, if you want me to."

He would be doing _another_ thing for me, but Kei and I didn't have the resources. I didn't want to risk sending him into the city when it was like this, so he couldn't search that way either. However, Kyoya could use his computer.

"Yes please, thank—"

My words were cut off because of a shout coming from the living room.

"Sachiko!" Kei yelled. "I'm going out to scavenge for food, I'll be back in an hour!"

If I could've walked, I would have shot to my feet and sprinted down the hall and into the living room. Sadly, I couldn't stand much less walk.

"You idiot!" I yelled, "You can't leave!"

"But I'm starving!" He whined. I prayed Kyoya wasn't hearing any of this, but he was attentive enough that I was sure he was. I didn't want Kyoya to know that Kei and I were struggling financially, because I didn't want Kyoya to give anymore than he already was.

"So? You could get hurt or die if you go out there."

I should have known Kei would try and pull something like this. He ate too often and had too high of a metabolism to go without food for too long. I could feel an ache in my stomach from where I hadn't ate, but I could deal with it. Kei, however, didn't have the same problems as me mentally, so he could likely stomach any type of food.

"Just. One. Bite. Of anything would do just fine!" Kei said.

"Sachiko," Kyoya said into the phone, "What's going—"

"If you leave I swear to God I'll jump out of that fucking window."

"Woah, woah—" Kyoya said. I had almost forgotten I was on the phone with him. "Sachiko, what?"

Kei opened the door to my room, narrowing his eyes at me. "You wouldn't."

I rolled over to the edge of the bed and planted my feet firmly on the ground, dropped my left hand to the mattress, phone still in it.

"Watch me."

"I just want some food!" Kei said, dragging a hand across his face. "You may not be eating that much but I'm so, _so,_ hungry. I haven't been this hungry since I was a kid on Chishima!"

That felt like a slap to the face to me. I knew that there were kids on Chishima hungry, and that their parents were struggling, but I never liked to think about it or consider it. So when I was little, I blocked it out. I had been going to bed with a full stomach while others starved.

I didn't say anything. Kei had a hand in his hair, a habit of his. Neither of our stomachs growled despite how hungry we were—we had passed that point of hunger—so there was nothing to fill the silence.

That was, until Kyoya spoke up through the phone. "Sachiko?"

His voice was quiet since my phone was so far away from my ear. I raised my hand and pressed it to the side of my face.

"I'm sorry about that." I said, letting out a sigh."How are your brothers?"

He ignored my question. "Are you hungry? Have you eaten?"

"We're hungry," I said. I didn't want to lie to Kyoya. "We haven't eaten. But we'll be fine."

I could feel Kei's glare burning into me. There was a muffled voice on Kyoya's side of the line, deep and masculine. Kei kept staring at me, but I was listening to the man's voice on the other side. However, the voice was too quiet for me to hear.

"Sachiko, I have to go." Kyoya said, and what little bit of a relaxed mood I had built up fell fast. It plummeted.

"Okay." I said. I heard the disappointment in my own voice.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, I have to call my dad tomorrow, so if at all possible, can you give me the location of the restaurant before then?"

"I will." Kyoya said. I dreaded his next words. "Goodbye, Sachiko."

"Bye, Kyoya."

Kyoya was the one to hang up as I let out a huff and flopped back onto my bed. There was a sweat breaking out on my forehead—in fact I felt sticky. I had broken a sweat walking, both due to the effort and the intense summer heat leaking into the apartment. I wanted to take a shower, but that was still something that I couldn't really do by myself and I wasn't willing to ask Kei to help me.

"Open the window." I mumbled. That was at least something that could get a draft going through my room or maybe the apartment if we opened another one. It wasn't food, but it could be something to help make us feel better.

But Kei hadn't moved.

"Kei, please."

I waited five seconds.

He didn't budge.

Well, technically, he did, but it was just to cross his arms over his chest and lean against the door frame. Was he really being like this because I wouldn't let him leave? It was petty. Couldn't he handle one night without a dinner?

"We haven't eaten all day." Kei said. "I get that it's dangerous, but—"

"Tomorrow." I said, not so willing to compromise but willing to get this tense feeling to go away. "Go tomorrow in the middle of the day. I feel uncomfortable with you going, but I'd feel better with you going in broad daylight."

Kei pressed his lips together in a thin line. As he thought about my offer, something else popped into my head. If he was leaving to look for food tomorrow, I would be by myself. Crippled and exposed. Anyone could waltz in here and kill me, and I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. The thought terrified me. Shivers ran down my skin as blades traced across them, slow, taunting, painful, meant to draw each moment of agony out in an effort to get me to talk.

"I'll wait until tomorrow."

"Thank you." I said, somewhat relieved but still terrified by the idea of being by myself. I would have my phone on me; I would be okay, right?

But still, the thought made my breath shorten and my chest feel heavy.

Kei opened the window like I had asked, but it didn't help with the staleness of the air. It still felt thick and it weighed my already tired limbs down. Nevertheless, I mumbled another thanks as I willed my body to morph into the mattress, to completely relax, but it never did. I still had the ache emanating from my leg, my toe, and a slight ache in my shoulder. I kept reminding myself that it was only another week for my shoulder, but I still longed to take the sling off and move it freely, to sleep—or rather, toss and turn for hours—the way I wanted to.

"Kei," I said, "When was the last time you tried to call Akame?"

"I tried to call her yesterday, but I haven't tried today." He said. She was the way we were getting our supplies. Kei hadn't saved any money up from his job, sadly, so we were in a tough situation. Without her, the odds of us starving were very high.

"Can you try again, right now?" I said, fighting off another yawn that seemed to attack me out of no where. "While you do that, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if you have news, or if the world is ending."

I pulled my feet onto the bed and pushed with my right, moving my body back and rearranging myself until I had my head on my pillow. "Actually," I continued, "don't tell me if the world is ending. I'm not sure I want to be awake for that."

"Sleep tight." Kei said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and leaving the room. He shut the door behind him and I attempted to close my eyes, but it was impossible. They kept drifting over to the open window, the shadows of the side of the brick building next to ours morphing into fingers that stretched towards me, reaching with every bit of energy they had. The faces of the people in those cells, voices echoing, knives dragging across my skin…

The sweat on my skin turned cold and I squeezed my eyes shut, turning my head towards my bedroom door. But they haunted me there too. I found it to be incredibly difficult to chase them away when everything felt so weak and numb and obsolete.

Throughout the day, even while I was concentrating so hard on walking, and so hard on what I needed to do, it was always there. _Always._ No matter how much I pretended, or how much I forced laughs and smiles and light conversation, it was there, and would likely always be there.

I hated it, but what could I do about it?

It took a few minutes, but eventually, I drifted off into a sleep stocked full of screams, whimpering, a cold chill, and the faces of the people who have died for a person like me.

* * *

 **i am so so so sos os so sosososososososososo soooo sorry. I had zero motivation to write this. I saw the reviews and went "I have to write I have to get this chapter up, I have to tell Sachiko's story." But every time I opened my computer, I found myself just wanting to sleep. To not do anything, because everything I did turned out shitty. I genuinely lost any will to do anything, I found myself looking at the knives in my room differently, and I got so scared of myself because I just. Didn't. Care.**

 **It was the small things. The little comments I made here and there, I stopped eating, I stopped being careful when it came to a lot of things (cooking, crossing the street, etc.) Sooo yeah, I fell into a hole and I'm currently clawing my away out of it. It's really hard though. It's really, really, really hard to** **want to live and I don't know what's causing it.**

 **WELL THAT WAS DEPRESSING SORRY FOR THAT LET'S TALK ABOUT THE CHAPTER NOW SHALL WE**

 **This chapter was written over the course of two months? Has it been two months? Idk, but it felt a lot longer than it actually is. I'm currently trying to balance Sachiko's emotions, handle the thing with the twins, and then the dynamic between Sachiko and her dad, Kyoya and Sachiko's emotions, Kaoru's, and oh heavens it's a lot. I signed up for a lot.**

 **I GOT THIS THOUGH**

 **{review responses}**

 **lillyannp ~ I love you, you support the story a lot and I really, really appreciate it. I agree that Sachiko is getting slightly better. And yes, writer's block. It's so hellish I FEEL SO BAD. Thank you for reading and reviewing**

 **nanirios10 ~ It was shorter than my recent chapters. When I first started writing my chapters were 1000 words long, now they're upwards to 7000-8000. Thank you for reading and reviewing**

 **MissCandyApocalypse ~ PM the details you want and I'll write it :)**

 **Nina3kpop ~ YES OH MY GOD STAN TALENT STAN BTS also vote bts billboard music awards top social artist. By the way, I'm currently working on a bts fic on wattpad if you want to check it out :))) I haven't posted it yet though, but I will. It's jikook and Jungkook has anxiety, Jimin is his therapist.**

 **{end of review responses}**

 **I have to go nurse a shoulder injury now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm praying to whatever gods will listen that I get the next chapter up soon. I love you all and really appreciate you, and I'm so sorry for treating you guys poorly.**


	39. Kill Me

Guys, I can't do this anymore.

I don't see any support for this story, and I know all of that is my fault. I fell into a downward spiral and I can't save myself. I'm currently posting the chapters on Wattpad, and when I get caught up I will likely continue on there.

The idea of abandoning this account makes me extremely sad, especially after everything I've accomplished (like two fics, wow so much.) But…. I don't know. I have more friends on Wattpad. My covers are better. I like the uploading and writing system better.

This isn't final, I just wanted to update everyone. You guys deserve at least that much.

I sincerely apologize to all of my readers. I sincerely, sincerely apologize.

My wattpad is GoldenNoddle, for anyone curious, and I'm active on there as of right now. I can't just… I don't know. I don't know anything, and I'm slowly suffocating as I lose all of my passion.

Once I get caught up, if this author's note gets any response at all, then I will continue on here as well. I'm nearing the ending of this story, actually. I'd say ten chapters left…?

Once again, I'm sorry. I am so sorry.

I hope you have a good day. I won't give you a specific day for updates, because I don't want to disappoint anyone. Estimated time frame: three to six weeks.

You can shoot me if you'd like. I know I'm a piece of shit. But, can I just get my life together before trying to manage a character's? Can you please, please understand that?

That's it for now. Goodbye.


End file.
